More Than Anyone
by Bindy417
Summary: Haley James loved everything about Duke University—from her major to her new best friends. One thing she didn't love, however, was Duke's star basketball player Nathan Scott. In fact, she hated him and he her. So what happens when they're forced togeth
1. Prologue

More Than Anyone

By Bindy417

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. It belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. The title is based on the song by Gavin DeGraw.

Summary: Haley James loved everything about Duke University—from her major to her new best friends. One thing she didn't love, however, was Duke's star basketball player Nathan Scott. In fact, she hated him; and he her. So what happens when they're forced together by mutual friends and one inexplicable incident? Well, they're about to find out. Couples are Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton.

**AN: Hi everyone. So I decided to post my story a little earlier than I had planned. School starts back up for me in two days and I wanted to post this while I still had some summer freedom left. I hope you like it. Please read, review, and tell me what you think. **

* * *

**Prologue**

**May 5, 2008**

Haley James stared out the window of her cab as it drove along the deserted highway. It was dark out but she could still make out the water droplets left from the rainstorm that had occurred only a few minutes prior. She always loved the rain. There was nothing better than the feeling of being curled up in her nice, warm, comfy bed while a storm raged outside. She reveled in that sense of comfort and safety. But unlike those other times, Haley didn't feel at peace. There was no calm. Tonight, it was just rain—cold, wet, heavy rain. Haley closed her eyes and tried to relax. It would still be about twenty minutes until she arrived. Then the questions would start. Haley wasn't in the mood to talk. She had just been on a plane for two hours. All she wanted to do was lie in bed and sleep. She was both physically and mentally exhausted.

"We're almost there, Miss," the cab driver announced. Haley nodded in understanding. She let her head fall back against the seat, once again. Another five minutes later, they were off the highway and entering a small, suburban neighborhood. The cab eventually came to a stop in front of a medium-sized white house. Haley got out and walked over to the trunk. As the man began to unload her suitcases, the front door of the house opened and out walked a tall brunette woman with a slightly protruding belly.

"Haley," she called as she came over and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Hey, Vivian," Haley greeted her older sister. "It feels like forever since I've seen you."

"Well, it has been five months," Vivian laughed.

"True," Haley agreed. "And I can see that my little niece and/or nephew is developing quite nicely." She put a hand to Vivian's stomach.

"Yeah, the doctor says the baby is doing well. Personally, I'm just glad the morning sickness is over."

"I can imagine," Haley commented. She then looked over to see the cab driver waiting patiently. "How much do I owe you?" she asked him.

"Oh, don't you worry about it," Vivian interrupted. "I'll have Bill take care of it."

"Oh, that's not necessary," Haley objected.

"No, I insist. Besides, he's got to come out here and carry your bags in anyway." Vivian turned around and began to shout her husband's name. The tall, gangly blonde came out and joined the two women.

"Hi, Haley. How are you?" he greeted and gave her a friendly hug.

"I'm good," she answered. A slightly awkward silence followed. They all knew that she was far from being ok.

"Well, while you take care of the cab and luggage I'm going to show Haley around the house," Vivian declared. She then linked arms with Haley and led her inside.

"Wow," Haley said. "It looks so nice."

"It's alright. We still need to make some changes. The previous owners were supposed to fix some things but they never did. You'd think that after all the money we paid them, they could make the necessary repairs," Vivian stated.

"Well, I still think it's great," Haley complimented. For a new house, her sister was doing a pretty good job of decorating it already.

"So, it's kind of late. Did you just want me to show you the guest room or did you want to look around for a little bit?"

"Um, would you mind if I went to bed? I'm kind of tired," Haley replied.

"Of course. I'll give you the full tour tomorrow," Vivian promised. She then led Haley up the stairs to her room. It was kind of small but Haley wasn't about to complain. She was just grateful for Vivian letting her come and stay. It was a last minute request on Haley's part. She just needed to get away.

"There's a little bathroom connected to this room," Vivian informed her. "And if you get hungry in the middle of the night or need something to drink, the kitchen is to the left as soon as you go downstairs."

"Here's your stuff," Bill announced as he walked into the room with Haley's bags. He set them down at the end of the bed.

"Thanks, Bill," Haley said.

"No problem. I'll get out of your hair now. I know you both have some catching up to do."

"So, how was your flight?" Vivian asked once Bill had left the room and shut the door. Haley took a seat on the bed next to her sister.

"It was ok," she answered. "The pretzels sucked."

"Well, airplane food, even if it's packaged, usually does," Vivian lightly laughed. Haley smiled timidly as she bit her lip and played with her hands.

"Haley Bop, I know that all of this is still fresh with you so I'm not going to push you or anything. I just want you to know that if you need to talk, vent, cry, or whatever, I'm here," Vivian explained as she affectionately squeezed her hand.

"Thanks, Viv," Haley replied. "It really means a lot to me. And thanks again for letting me stay here for awhile. I promise I'll be out of your hair soon."

"No, don't you worry about a thing. You're my favorite baby sister and we're happy to have you. Plus, I could use another woman to talk to. Bill's great but when I'm having one of my hormonal breakdowns, sometimes the poor guy just can't handle it." Haley laughed.

"Well, it's really late and I'll let you rest," Vivian said breaking the silence that followed. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Our room is right down the hall."

"I'm fine but thanks anyway." Vivian nodded and gave Haley one last hug.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Haley called. She then grabbed her small overnight bag and headed into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and changed into her pajamas. When she was all done, Haley walked over to the bed and snuggled up under the covers. She closed her eyes for awhile but sleep didn't come. Something—or someone—rather, was missing. Haley quickly pushed that thought out of her head. _Don't think about him, Haley. You've come this far without crying. Don't fall apart now. _She turned over on her side and faced the small window. The stars shone brightly in the sky. It amazed her how there could be a rainstorm one second and then clear skies the next in this place. She wished North Carolina was like that. If it was supposed to rain there, it'd be dark and dreary the rest of the day. But this place was different. Haley was happy for the change.

She shifted in her bed again and tried to get comfortable. However, it was no use. She had too much on her mind to simply just silence her thoughts and sleep. So she did the next best thing and started to sing one of her favorite songs. Singing had always been her release when she was upset. But since her sister and her husband were only a few rooms away, she decided to just softly hum the melody. After awhile, it started to work. Haley felt her eyelids grow heavy and a wave of drowsiness suddenly hit her. Very slowly, she stopped humming and was quiet. Her body was instantly grateful for the rest but Haley's mind was in shambles. As a result, she tossed and turned the remainder of the night.

* * *

"Hey there, sleepy head," Vivian greeted the next morning. "You ready for some lunch?"

"Lunch?" Haley questioned groggily as she entered the kitchen. She had literally rolled out of bed five minutes prior.

"Yeah, it's one o'clock," Vivian said while pointing to the clock.

"Really?" Haley asked surprised. Vivian nodded in confirmation. "Wow, that's a first."

"I know. Who knew that Haley James could be a late sleeper? I was so surprised I went to check on you. I got scared that you might have died or something," she teased.

"I don't usually sleep past eight. That's something that Na…" Haley trailed off as she realized what she was about to say. Vivian gave her a concerned look.

"Never mind," Haley dismissed. "Um, do you have any eggs?" She wanted a breakfast food despite how late it was.

"Yeah, there's a few left in the fridge." Haley went to get them out. She then took the pan that Vivian had given to her and cracked them in it. She next added some milk, let them cook while stirring them for a few minutes, and then sat down at the kitchen table to enjoy her scrambled eggs. Vivian sat across from her as Bill came rushing into the room.

"Viv, have you seen my briefcase?" he asked. "I just got called into a meeting for later this afternoon and I can't find it."

"It's on the coffee table in the parlor," she answered.

"Thanks," he replied after giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "What would I ever do without you?"

"You wouldn't exist," she proclaimed with a shrug. He smiled and gave her another kiss before rushing back out of the room.

"Aw, you guys are so cute," Haley cooed.

"Aren't we?" Vivian replied playfully.

"Don't let it go too much to your head."

"Don't worry, it won't. Everything pretty much goes to my belly and my thighs now. Do you know that I already gained fifteen pounds? I swear I'm going to look like the Goodyear Blimp by the time this pregnancy is over."

"It's only natural," Haley stated as she ate another bite of her eggs.

"My ankles are swollen, my breasts are sore, and I'm fat. It's more like torture."

"But just think, you'll have a beautiful baby in four months to make up for all of that," Haley pointed out.

"I guess," Vivian mumbled. Haley rolled her eyes amused. She could already see the hormonal changes affecting her sister. She was never this mopey before.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and get dressed," Haley declared as she got up to put her empty plate in the dishwasher. "I'll be back down in a little while."

"Go ahead. Take your time. I need to get a pickle and some ice cream anyway," Vivian responded. _And her disgusting cravings are kicking in, too._

"Yeah, good luck with that," Haley said before heading upstairs. Instead of taking a shower, she opted for a bath, instead. She seriously needed to soak away all the airplane germs that she most likely had on her. Haley stayed in the tub for about a half hour. She then got out, got dressed, and dried her hair.

When that was all done, she went back downstairs. She saw Vivian lying on the couch taking a nap. Not wanting to wake her, Haley decided to step outside for some fresh air. It was actually kind of a good thing that her sister was asleep. Haley really needed some time alone to take in everything that had happened within the last 24 hours. She had even shut her cell phone off. Haley was sure that all of her friends would be calling trying to find out where she was right now. She walked over and took a seat on the swinging chair of the front porch. As she sat there and observed the cute little neighborhood, Haley absentmindedly played with the finger on her left hand. It was a habit she had involuntarily developed over the last year. It was also something she was sure would be hard to break out of in the future.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Vivian questioned while coming outside to join her.

"I thought that you were sleeping," Haley said.

"How can I sleep when I can hear my little sister's lost thoughts through the wall?"

"They're not lost. They're…confused and…"

"Depressed?" Vivian filled in.

"Heartbreaking," Haley corrected looking down at her feet as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Maybe if you talk about it, it'll help," Vivian suggested.

"What's there to say? I keep thinking about him. No matter how hard I try, everything leads back to him. I miss him. And the worst part is that he's the whole reason I feel like this and I'm here right now. Does that make any sense?" Haley asked.

"I'd say yes," Vivian answered. "Love can make you do crazy things."

"I won't argue with you there," she muttered. Haley hadn't been thinking straight ever since that fateful day last May.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Vivian proposed. "It could help to get it all off your chest."

"There's too much to tell. Believe me," Haley stated.

"So? I'm pregnant, Haley Bop. All I've got is spare time." _Should I tell her everything? I mean, she is my sister and I do love and trust her. But will my rehashing it really make me feel better in the end? _

"Come on, little sis," Vivian urged. "Don't back out on me now."

"I'd have to start from the beginning," Haley indicated a moment later.

"Well, I'd prefer that you did," she encouraged. Haley sighed. It was no use. Everyone would probably learn the whole story, anyway. It would be better if her sister heard the truth from her. There was no hiding it and there was no going back.

"Ok, it all started when…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I want to thank you all so much for the reviews. I really enjoyed reading them. I'm glad that you liked the way I set up the prologue. I wanted to do something different with this fic and shake things up a bit. I know some of you were wondering what happened and where Haley's sister lives but that will all be revealed later on. From this point on, you're going to learn the backstory and everything that occurred. Also, it won't only be Haley's POV. Nathan's is included, too. All I'm going to say is that Haley isn't the only one reflecting on the past right now. But that will all be revealed much later. Anyway, thanks again. I hope you like the chapter and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**April 23, 2007**_

"Tutor Girl, open up!" Haley's best friend Brooke Davis shouted while knocking fervently on the dorm room door. Haley rolled her eyes as she put down her note cards to let her friend—who also happened to be one of her roommates—in.

"Brooke, please tell me that you just forgot your key instead of losing it again," Haley stated.

"It's not lost. It's just temporarily misplaced," the pretty brunette declared.

"Sure," Haley laughed. Brooke was always "misplacing" things and getting herself into trouble.

"What are you doing anyway?" Brooke questioned as she flopped on her bed and started flipping through her _Cosmopolitan_ magazine.

"Studying for finals," Haley answered. "Which is what you should be doing, by the way."

"Eh, that's boring. Reading about how to enhance an orgasm is so much more interesting and useful."

"I'm sorry I brought it up," Haley mumbled as she sat at her desk and tried to continue studying. Brooke was always very free spirited and fearless about things. Haley, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She was more traditional and conservative. It kind of surprised Haley that she and Brooke had become friends so quickly in the beginning. Their summer orientation for Duke before their freshman year had the two of them paired up as roommates for that weekend. They had automatically clicked. Haley believed that it was due to the fact that they both were not afraid to be who they are. But Haley could also tell that Brooke had a big heart—just like her.

Haley shook her head slightly as she stared at the confusing pictures of models on the page in front of her. _Why in the world did I take organic chemistry again? _She was an English and Education major with a Music minor. Chemistry wasn't really on her list of necessary courses.

"What's up, girlies?" Haley's other close friend and roommate Peyton Sawyer greeted while coming into their room. Peyton was actually Brooke's best friend in high school. Lucky for Haley, the two of them had no problem letting someone else join their little clique.

"Ooh, P. Sawyer, did you go shopping?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"Relax, Brookie, it's nothing major. I just picked up some new records at the store."

"Records? Studying?" Brooke questioned looking between Peyton and Haley. "You two are officially boring."

"Well, some of us have to work our asses off so that our academic scholarships aren't taken away," Haley explained without looking up from her textbook. It had been Haley's dream ever since she was little to go to Duke. Despite the fact that it was expensive and completely on the opposite side of the country from where she lived—which was California—she had never given up hope that she would some day attend her ideal school. So when Duke offered the high school valedictorian a full ride, she had immediately accepted. She just had to keep her grades up.

"Haley, you're a genius. You get straight A's practically every semester and still find the time to tutor the other morons that go to this school," Brooke said.

"Brooke, what did I tell you about putting yourself down like that?" Peyton joked.

"Real funny," Brooke mocked.

"I thought so."

"As much as I love you guys, could you possibly take the friendly/annoying banter elsewhere?" Haley requested. "I'm really stressed about this final and I need the maximum study time if I'm going to survive it."

"Ok, fine. Be a party pooper," Brooke pouted. "But as soon as you're done, we're going out and doing something fun. I refuse to let you burn yourself out this semester."

"Deal," Haley agreed. "Now go."

"Catch up with you later," Peyton called as she and Brooke left the dorm room. A second later, Brooke peeked her head in again.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We have cheer practice today at one so don't be late," Brooke informed her.

"Thanks, Tigger," Haley replied—using her own nickname for Brooke.

"No problem," she sing songed before shutting the door. Haley was actually looking forward to it. A few more hours in this room and she knew she'd be ready to pull her hair out. At least dancing and cheering helped to relieve some of the pressure. Haley spent another hour and a half studying before she desperately needed a break. Just then, someone else knocked on her door. Haley got up and peeked through the little hole to see who it was. When she did, a smile automatically formed on her face.

"Hey, Lucas," Haley greeted her other best friend with a warm hug.

"Haley," he replied.

"What's up? Are you just stopping by for a visit?"

"Sort of. I was wondering if you wanted to get out of the room and do something," he suggested. Haley got a knowing smile on her face.

"Brooke sent you didn't she?"

"What? No!" Lucas denied. Haley gave him another incredulous look. She knew that since he and Brooke were dating, she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Ok, maybe," Lucas admitted. "But I want you to come out with us, too. We're all going down to the coffee shop in the union to hang out for a bit."

"Everyone?" Haley questioned cautiously.

"Nathan's not coming if that's what you're worried about," he answered.

"I didn't say anything," Haley defended. The truth was that Haley got along with almost everyone in their small group of friends—everyone except Lucas' half brother Nathan. He was the most conceited and arrogant jerk she had ever met. Just because he was Duke's star basketball player, he thought that he was the hot shit. Haley couldn't stand guys like that.

"You didn't have to," Lucas laughed shaking his head. "Come on, they're all waiting."

"Ok, let me just get my purse," Haley said. She then went into the tiny closet—which inhabited most of Brooke's things—and grabbed her bag that was hanging up.

"Ready?" Lucas held out his arm for her.

"Yup," she confirmed looping her arm through his. "Lead the way."

* * *

Nathan Scott groaned when he heard his cell phone go off on his nightstand. It was only eleven o'clock and he was still in bed trying to sleep. He was pretty tired from all the partying he did last night. One of his teammates had thrown it at his fraternity house. It was wild to say the least. The phone rang for a few more seconds before stopping. _It probably went to my voicemail_, thought Nathan as he buried his face in his pillow. However, it started ringing again a few seconds later. 

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath. He checked the caller ID before answering, "This better be good, Luke."

"Get up," Lucas said. "We have practice in two hours and you have to get ready."

"It's only two hours. What's the rush?" Nathan questioned with a yawn.

"I know you. If you don't get up now, then you'll be a complete waste later. Then Coach K is going to be pissed and we'll all suffer by having to do more suicides."

"It's not that bad. Besides, not all of us can get up early and still function through the day like you." Every time Nathan woke up in the morning, Lucas was already dressed and ready to go. He didn't know how his brother/roommate could stand it.

"Yes, it is. So get your lazy butt up, little brother," Lucas ordered.

"I hate you," Nathan commented. He was now wide awake. He had hoped to get in at least another hour of sleep. That was now shot to hell.

"Because you know I'm right," Lucas pointed out. Nathan rolled his eyes. He loved his brother but sometimes he just wanted to smack him.

"Whatever. I'm up now. Where are you?" Nathan asked. He could hear loud voices and clanking in the background.

"I'm at the coffee shop in the union."

"Who's with you?" If Nathan got ready soon enough, he figured he'd meet up with him.

"The gang," Lucas answered.

"Does that include the shrew?"

"She's not a shrew. And yes, Haley is here," Lucas whispered.

"Well, I was going to join you but that's out," Nathan declared. He didn't want to be around Haley anymore than he absolutely had to. Ever since Lucas and the others had started hanging out with her freshman year, she'd become a permanent and unwanted—in Nathan's opinion—part of their group. He couldn't deal with her. She was a complete straightedge. She always got good grades, tutored, never drank at parties, and was constantly telling everyone what to do—at least him. She was like some machine. Everything she did was too planned and perfect. It drove Nathan crazy just thinking about it.

"Come on, Nate. Don't be like that. I'm sure if you guys got to know each other and tried to get along, it wouldn't be so bad."

"Not going to happen, Luke. You know that," Nathan said.

"Well, I thought I'd try," he replied. "Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Alright. Bye." Nathan then closed his phone and grabbed his stuff for his shower. About a half hour later, he was headed towards the dining hall for some breakfast.

"Hey there, hot shot," a familiar female voice said from behind him. Nathan smirked as he turned around.

"How's it going?" he replied.

"It was going good until you greeted me that way," she laughed as she gave him a peck on the lips. "As your girlfriend, I was hoping for something a little more personable."

"How's it going, sexy?" Nathan tried again.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Nathan rolled his eyes jokingly. He and Melissa had been dating since the beginning of the semester. She'd transferred from a college somewhere in Arkansas. They had originally met when she joined the cheerleading squad. One look at that hott body of hers in a uniform and he was gone.

"So, where are you headed to?" she questioned.

"The dining hall," he answered. "Want to join me?"

"I already ate but sure." Nathan took her hand in his and led the way. It wasn't long before he got his food and they found a seat.

"Ew, how can you eat all that?" Melissa asked with a disgusted look on her face as she stared at his plate.

"I don't have that much," Nathan defended.

"You've got eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, French toast, and hash browns," she pointed out.

"What can I say? I'm a growing boy," he smirked as he shoved another forkful of food in his mouth. They usually stopped serving breakfast food after 10:30 but Nathan was able to sweet talk the lunch lady into giving it to him.

"Gross. I don't know why I date you," she teased.

"Because I'm hott."

"Actually, I was going to say it was out of pity but hott works, too," Melissa laughed.

"Aren't you just the comedian?" he mocked.

"I try. So, where were you last night?"

"I went to a party at Trent's fraternity."

"A party? Again? How nice of you to invite me," Melissa muttered dryly.

"It wasn't really supposed to be a party," Nathan explained. "Originally, it was poker night."

"Well, why didn't you call me? You know I love a good party." Nathan inwardly groaned. He hated when Melissa got that tone in her voice. That needy, but at the same time, edgy tone only meant trouble.

"I knew you were at the library working on a paper. I didn't want to disrupt you," Nathan lied. The truth was, he had completely forgotten about Melissa. As soon as the keg was brought out and the music started blaring, he was in full party mode. Nothing else usually mattered.

"It still would've been nice if you had called," she persisted. "We haven't spent a lot of time together lately."

"I know and I'm sorry. I've just been really busy with basketball. We're in the finals and things are getting pretty hectic."

"And you think that I don't have a life? I'm swamped with work for my classes, cheerleading practice has been getting longer, and I'm still trying to get all my paperwork done for when I study abroad next semester. But even though all of that is going on, I at least try to make sure that I have time to spend with you."

"Why are you getting so mad?" Nathan questioned. "It was just one party."

"It's not just about the party, Nathan. It's about you not stepping up and being a good boyfriend."

"Since when am I not a good boyfriend?" Nathan exclaimed getting angry. "Any spare time I have outside of basketball and classes is spent with you. What more do you want from me?"

"I don't know but something has to change," Melissa replied. "I feel like I'm the only one making an effort here." Nathan couldn't believe that she was bringing this up again. He couldn't help it if he was busy. There were things he had to do. She may be his girlfriend but he had other obligations, too. Her problem was that she wanted everything right when she wanted it. Sometimes she had no consideration for others.

"Look, Melissa, I don't know what else to tell you. I'm doing the best that I can right now. When basketball season and finals are over, then things will go back to normal. But until then, there's not much else I can do," Nathan stated.

"Unbelievable," she muttered while getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you," she answered curtly before stomping off. Nathan let out a long, agitated sigh. He couldn't deal with this right now. He had twenty billion things on his mind. Another petty fight between them was the last thing he needed to add to the list. Nathan checked his watch. He had another thirty minutes before practice started but he decided to go early. He really needed to blow off some steam.

* * *

"Alright, one more time from the top," Brooke called to the squad. 

"Can we please just take a five minute break?" Sandra pleaded. "We've been going at this for 45 minutes straight."

"No," Brooke replied. "We need to build up our endurance. I know that you're all tired but what doesn't kill you will only make you stronger." Haley and Peyton exchanged a look. They knew that Brooke tended to become tyrannical when the basketball finals came around. She was usually laid back but when it came to cheerleading, she always behaved as if it was a life or death situation.

"But I'm dizzy," Nina interjected.

"Brooke, just give them a few minutes," Haley said. "You don't want to overwork them and cause any unnecessary injuries." Brooke started to protest but Haley shook her head firmly.

"Ok, fine. You have three…" Brooke began but Haley shot her a warning look. "You can take a ten minute break."

"Good decision, B. Davis," Peyton stated as she lazily put an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm not tired. Why are they?" she questioned.

"Because you get to stop a lot and stare at us dancing," Haley pointed out.

"Tutor Girl, are you implying that I don't do as much work as you guys?" Brooke asked while pretending to be offended.

"No. All I'm saying is that one of the perks of being captain is that you can take more breaks to replenish yourself. You're overseeing everything but you don't have to keep dancing."

"I guess you're right," Brooke agreed a minute later. "Good thing I'm captain, huh? Then I'd be sweating like a pig like the rest of you."

"Hey!" Peyton and Haley exclaimed.

"Relax, I'm just kidding. Ooh, Lucas took his jersey off!"

"You, Tigger, are completely hopeless," Haley laughed as she took a seat on the sidelines on the court. Brooke and Peyton followed.

"Hey, if your boyfriend looked like that, then you'd be drooling, too."

"My boyfriend does look like that and you don't see me getting all hot and bothered," Peyton argued.

"Yeah, but Jake still has his shirt on," Brooke stated. "And speaking of boyfriends, how are things going with Shane, Tutor Girl?"

"Pretty good," Haley answered. "He's taking me out for our three month anniversary tomorrow night." Haley's relationship with Shane wasn't all dramatic and life changing. It was casual and fun. She really liked him. He was always so sweet around her. The fact that he was a musician and a Music major was also a plus.

"Aw, that's sweet," Brooke cooed.

"Where are you guys going?" Peyton asked.

"He's taking me to that new Italian restaurant that opened up just off of campus. We've heard it's really good so we decided to try it."

"That'll be nice. I should convince Lucas to take me there sometime," Brooke commented.

"Hey, ladies, mind if I hang out with you?" Melissa asked. "If I have to hear about another one of Nina's drunken hook ups, I think I'll go insane." Peyton, Brooke, and Haley didn't normally hang out with Melissa. The only reason they really put up with her was because she was Nathan's girlfriend. She was kind of self-centered—which made Haley think that the two were perfect for each other.

"Uh, sure," Peyton said. "Pull up some court."

"Thanks. So, what are we talking about?"

"Our boyfriends. What else?" Peyton replied.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Melissa groaned.

"Trouble in paradise with Nathan again?" Brooke guessed.

"What's this, your third fight in two weeks?" Peyton questioned.

"Try fourth," she replied.

"What was it about this time?"

"He went to another party last night and didn't invite me," Melissa explained. "We haven't spent that much time together lately. You'd think that he'd call and tell me." Haley had to keep herself from rolling her eyes. Melissa was always such a drama queen. _So what he didn't invite her to some lame party? Seriously, is that all they have to fight about? _They were both into that heavy-relationship-drama crap. Stupid, little issues would be blown out of proportion and everyone around them would get dragged into it.

"That sucks," Brooke tried to sympathize.

"I mean, how hard is it to pick up the phone? I don't think that's too much to ask. Right?"

"Well...not really," Peyton replied.

"What do you mean 'not really?' He's my boyfriend and he should make time for me," Melissa said a little testily.

"Whoa, no need to jump down my throat," Peyton retorted. "What I mean is that Nathan's under a lot of pressure right now. I'm sure things will go back to normal once the season is over."

"In case you haven't noticed, normal sucks with us," Melissa commented.

"Obviously," Haley mumbled under her breath. Brooke discretely elbowed her afterward. "Ow!"

"Don't start," Brooke scolded in a low whisper.

"What? It's the truth," Haley softly retorted back.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Melissa asked.

"Oh, nothing important," Brooke dismissed.

"So, um, if you're so unhappy, then why don't the two of you just break up?" Peyton questioned—changing the subject.

"Unfortunately, I'm crazy about the guy," she answered.

"Why?" Haley asked. She didn't know how any woman could willingly put up with him.

"Tutor Girl!" Brooke reprimanded. But Melissa didn't seem to hear it. She was too busy staring at Nathan as he and the other guys did their drills.

"Not to mention, the sex is amazing," she added. Haley coughed awkwardly. _That was something I definitely didn't need to know. _

"Well, then it sounds like you're all set," Brooke declared. "And look at the time. We have to start practicing again. The break is over girls!"

"But you said ten minutes," Claire stated.

"Yeah, well, cry me a river. Let's go. We're not known as one of the best squads in the country for nothing," Brooke replied. The girls then got back into formation. As Peyton cued up the music, Haley found her gaze wandering over to the guys. She smiled when she saw Lucas make the perfect lay up. He really was one of the best players she had ever seen. She then noticed Nathan dribbling down the court. When he got to the basket, he did a slam dunk. Unfortunately, Haley had to admit that Nathan wasn't too shabby with a ball either—hence, why he was Duke's star player. But that didn't make up for his vile personality.

As if sensing that she was silently insulting him, Nathan turned around. For a brief moment, their eyes locked and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion around Haley. It wasn't until she saw that signature cocky smirk form on his face that she came to her senses. It was as if he was almost daring her to pick a fight with him. Haley rolled her eyes as she felt her face heat up in anger. She then turned her attention back to the squad while avoiding Nathan's intense gaze. He was by far the most infuriating person she had ever met.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews. They made my day. I know that some of you are a little confused but I promise that everything will become clearer as the story progresses. It's the beginning so I've only really given you a taste of what's to come. So if you can't figure out what happened or what's going to happen, that's good. You're not supposed to know yet! Lol. Anyway, thanks again. Here's the next chapter (some Naley interaction included). I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

"Haley," Shane called as she entered the restaurant.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late," Haley apologized to Shane once she'd finally caught up to him. She gave him a quick peck on the lips in greeting. Haley had had cheerleading practice a couple hours earlier that night. With the final game coming up, Brooke was scheduling longer rehearsals almost every night so that they'd be fully prepared. In the words of Brooke, "Those UNC hoes are going down!"

"That's ok," he replied. "Brooke still working you hard?"

"To the bone," Haley laughed. The hostess then approached and led them to their table.

"Wow, this is a good seat," Haley commented as she looked through the menu. They were in the center of the room just under the the giant chandelier.

"Only the best for my girl."

"Aw, aren't you sweet."

"I'm a lot of things but sweet isn't one of them," he teasingly replied.

"I'll keep that in mind," she flirted back. After a few minutes, the waiter came and they gave their order.

"I'm going to have the chicken parmesan," Shane stated to the man.

"And you, Miss?"

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs," Haley ordered.

"Very good. Your food will be out shortly," he informed them before walking away. Haley looked over at Shane and saw that he had an amused smile on his face.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Nothing," he dismissed as he continued to stare at her.

"Seriously, what? Do I have something on my face?" she questioned self-consciously. Normally, Haley was very shy when it came to guys—at least ones she liked romantically.  
She could feel her face blushing at his heated gaze.

"You look beautiful tonight," Shane complimented as he took her hand in his on the table.

"Thanks," Haley replied with a timid smile. "But what's the real reason why you're grinning?"

"I just find your choice of entrée amusing," he shrugged.

"Really? How so?"

"There are so many fancy dishes on the menu and you went for good old spaghetti and meatballs," he laughed.

"It's a classic dish that I happen to love. So sue me," she defended playfully.

"Did you just say 'screw you'?" Shane kinked an eyebrow.

"No," Haley corrected. She was positive that her face was now turning red. "I said _sue_ me."

"Oh, ok," he commented. "I think I liked the first option better." Haley scoffed before whacking him on the arm.

"Don't be a pig," she scolded but laughed about it afterward. _Men and their dirty minds._The couple then switched to more appropriate topics until their dinner was ready. Haley mentioned the stress she was under with cheerleading and final exams. Afterward, Shane talked about some of his classes and his music.

"So, how is the band doing?" Haley questioned as she ate a bite of her food that had just arrived a few minutes ago.

"Really well. We've been working on some new songs," Shane explained. "We even have a gig this week."

"Wow, where?"

"The Entertainment Committee is holding a battle of the bands type thing in Baldwin Auditorium on Friday," Shane explained. "So, we'll be competing in that."

"That's great, Shane. You guys are going to do amazing."

"I hope so," he replied. "Well, what about you? Are you thinking of joining us yet?"

"Oh, I couldn't," Haley stated. "Music is a fun hobby for me. I don't want to ruin it."

"You wouldn't. You're really good, Haley."

"Thanks but I think I'll save my singing for class and my dorm room." As much as Haley loved music, she didn't really know if she wanted to make a career out of it. Most people, like Shane, dreamed of becoming famous. Haley wasn't so sure that she would want that. Nothing in the music business came cheap. She knew that much. It was definitely a double-edged sword.

"That's a shame."

A little while later, the pair had finished eating and decided to go for a walk in a nearby park. Shane put his arm around her shoulder and brought her in close. As they continued to walk, Haley rested her head on his chest. There was a small, cool breeze that made Haley shiver slightly. Shane stopped walking and turned to her.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied. "It's just a little chilly out here in an open area."

"Well, I can take care of that," he stated as he took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. Haley smiled at the kind gesture. She was all for girl power and stuff but she loved it when guys were still chivalrous.

"What about you?" Haley questioned concerned.

"I'm sure I can think of something else that will warm me up," he replied with a coy smile. Shane then leaned in slowly and kissed her. Haley responded immediately and kissed back. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he pulled her tighter against him. The kiss started off slow but soon gained momentum. After awhile, air became an issue and the two pulled apart.

"So, you want to get out of here and go back to my dorm?" Shane proposed huskily.

"Shane, I told you I'm not doing that," Haley replied. They'd had this conversation many times before. Several weeks after they'd first started dating, the issue of sex came up. Haley decided that honesty was the best policy so she told Shane her decision to stay celibate until she was married. He had seemed disappointed—to say the least. But Haley was set in her choice. Her virginity was a big deal to her and she wanted her future husband to be the one to take it. Even though she had strong feelings for Shane and liked him a lot, she couldn't be positive that he was the one she'd end up with down the road.

"We don't have to do anything. I just want to spend a little more time with you. Come on," he prodded. Haley knew better, though. As nice as Shane was, he was still a guy. The big bad sex issue had been creeping into their conversations a lot lately. They'd most likely go back to his dorm and he'd start trying to persuade her, once again, to give in to him.

"I'm actually really tired, Shane," Haley stated making up an excuse. It wasn't completely untrue. She was exhausted from classes, tutoring, cheerleading practice, and the impending final exams. But for the most part, she didn't want to get herself in a situation where she was in over her head. Haley inwardly cringed as she saw the frustrated look form on his face.

"Fine," he stated in a cold tone.

"Shane…" Haley tried to say but he cut her off.

"Just leave it, Haley." He then grabbed her hand stiffly and started walking them back the way they came. Haley let out a defeated sigh. _Will we ever get past this?_

* * *

Nathan, along with Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, and Jake, were hanging out in the common room of their dorm later that night. 

"I am beat," Jake declared as Peyton soothingly rubbed his arm. "I swear, if we did one more set of suicides today, I was seriously going to pass out."

"Yeah, well, every muscle in my body aches," Lucas added.

"Aw, my poor Broody," Brooke fussed over him. "You want me to fix that?"

"Please, Brooke, we just ate," Nathan groaned. His brother and his girlfriend had to be the most disgustingly affectionate couple he had ever seen. They were constantly all over each other. But then again, they'd been like that ever since high school.

"It doesn't bother me," Brooke replied.

"We know," Peyton laughed. "By the way, did you fill out your housing application for next semester yet?"

"No, but I'll get around to it."

"Well, you better hurry up and get it in. I don't want to get stuck in a crappy dorm with some weirdo."

"You're already living with Haley. Isn't that the same thing?" Nathan quipped.

"Here we go," Lucas sighed while shaking his head.

"Nathan, don't be such a jerk," Brooke scolded.

"Whatever," Nathan muttered as he rolled his eyes. "I'm just stating the truth."

"The truth is that the two of you hate each other's guts for no reason at all," Peyton stated.

"We just don't like each other. Isn't that reason enough?"

"Or maybe you both do like each other and are too scared and stubborn to admit it," Brooke suggested. Nathan busted out laughing at that. _Me and Haley? Yeah, right. _

"I think Brooke has a point," Peyton agreed. "You both fight way too much for something to not be there."

"You're both delusional. Haley and I don't get along because we absolutely can't stand each other. There's no liking or sexual tension of any kind," Nathan stated. They were totally out of their minds.

"So you admit that there's sexual tension?" Brooke questioned.

"What? No. I just said that there was none," Nathan argued.

"But we didn't mention anything about sexual tension. You said that on your own," she pointed out. "Admit it, Scott, you so want Haley." Nathan scowled and sent Lucas a pleading look for help. He just shrugged—not wanting to get involved. _Well, he's useless since Brooke has him whipped. _

"Look, there is nothing going on. I think she's a snobby brat and she thinks I'm an arrogant jerk…"

"Which you kind of are," Peyton threw in teasingly. Nathan rolled his eyes before continuing.

"Besides, I'm with Melissa and I like her a lot."

"But aren't you guys fighting?" Brooke asked confused.

"How did you know about that?" he questioned back surprised.

"They're women. Trust me, they know everything," Jake commented cryptically.

"That we do," Peyton agreed as she gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Melissa told us. She seemed pretty pissed," Brooke answered.

"She just gets like that sometimes. It'll blow over in a day or two," Nathan said nonchalantly.

"Isn't she always like that? Why go through with it?" Lucas asked confused.

"Let's just say that the making up afterward is worth it."

"Oh, ew. I really didn't need to know that," Peyton gagged.

"Hey, he asked and I answered."

"Whatever, I have an announcement," Brooke interrupted.

"There's a semi-annual clearance sale coming up at the mall?" Peyton teased.

"No," Brooke replied after she lightly shoved her. "I've decided to throw a party."

"No offense, Brooke, but that's not really news. You're always throwing parties," Jake indicated.

"Let me rephrase that. I'm throwing an end-of-the-semester party. We need to have one last hoorah before Haley goes back to California and Jake returns to Georgia for the summer. Plus, we'll be juniors next year and upper classman. We have to celebrate."

"I think it sounds great," Lucas concluded. "Let me know if you need any help."

"Thanks, Broody. And I will," she added with a kiss. "What about the rest of you? Are you in?"

"We are," Peyton declared—referring to both herself and Jake.

"Nathan?"

"You know me. Any excuse for a party."

"Awesome!" Brooke exclaimed excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

"Oh no, what is she up to now?" Haley asked as she joined the group.

"Hey, Tutor Girl," Brooke beamed. "We're going to have a party."

"So what else is new?" Haley laughed.

"It's an end-of-the-semester and a goodbye-to-you-and-Jake party," she explained.

"I'm all for the goodbye part," Nathan commented with a smug smile. Haley turned to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she checked her watch. "It's 12:30. I thought that you'd be drunk and passed out somewhere by now."

"Only on weekends," he replied. "But what are you doing out so late? I thought your bedtime was at nine." Haley rolled eyes and turned to Brooke.

"A party sounds great, Tigger. Just as long as you don't invite him," she said nodding over at Nathan.

"If anyone doesn't belong there, it's you. It's not like you're going to drink or have fun anyway. You're just going to stand around and nag the whole time about how irresponsible everyone is being—just like you always do."

"I don't nag. I only complain when some drunken idiot—like you—ends up spilling his drink all over me."

"That was an accident," Nathan retorted innocently. But just by the cocky smirk on his face, she could tell that he did it on purpose that time. Brooke had thrown a party at the beginning of the fall semester last year. It had started out fun but slowly turned into a nightmare since she and Nathan kept running into each other.

"Like hell it was. Please, the old 'bump and spill' trick is so obvious."

"You were in my way."

"No, you were just mad that I got back at you by telling that bleach blonde bimbo you were talking to that you had a severe case of crabs."

"You did not?!" Peyton laughed. The rest of the group—except Nathan—joined in on the hysterics.

"Oh, I did. It was pretty funny. Especially when the moron admitted that she was starving and asked if he had lobster, too."

"She thought you were talking about food?" Brooke questioned cracking up.

"Yup. Nathan over here sure knows how to pick some real winners. But then I told her it was herpes instead and she quickly got the message."

"Ok, where were we when this happened? Peyton asked.

"Probably dancing or making out with your boyfriends."

"Oh please, you're one to talk. You're dating that pathetic, wannabe rock star Wayne." Nathan had no idea what Haley saw in that guy. He was scrawny and annoying. Just because the guy could play an instrument and had his own band he thought that he could walk on water.

"It's Shane," Haley corrected. "And he's not a wannabe. His band is going places."

"Yeah, nowhere fast. They suck."

"No, you do," she fired back heatedly.

"That's enough you guys," Lucas intercepted. Haley was glad that he did. She'd had a long night. When Shane dropped her off, all he said was happy anniversary and left. He didn't even give her a kiss or anything. Needless to say, Haley was already in a bad mood after that. Nathan picking a fight with her just added to her stress.

"Whatever," Haley sighed defeated. "I'm leaving anyways."

"About time," Nathan muttered as Lucas shot him a warning glare. Haley waved goodbye to the rest of the group, glowered at Nathan, and headed down the hall to her room.

"Something's wrong with her," Brooke stated a minute after Haley left. A concerned expression marred her features as she stared after her friend.

"Please, what isn't wrong with her?" Nathan mumbled.

"Nathan, knock it off," Lucas ordered. "You shouldn't be so hard on her."

"Me? She was the one who started it." They were always yelling at him like it was his fault. It took two to tango. Haley was just as much of an instigator as he was—maybe more.

"Brooke, I'm sure she's fine," Lucas said.

"I don't think she is either," Peyton agreed.

"Are we missing something here?" Jake questioned confused as he looked between Nathan and Lucas.

"Women's intuition," Brooke declared while getting up off of the couch. "We're going to go check on her."

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Peyton said as she followed Brooke. After the girls were gone, Jake and Lucas both stared at Nathan.

"What? I didn't do anything."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I love reading them in between doing my boring school work. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it and please continue to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Tutor Girl, what's wrong?" Brooke asked as she and Peyton entered their dorm room. Haley was lying down on her bed with her face in her pillow.

"Nothing," Haley replied without looking up.

"Look, if this is about Nathan, ignore him. I've known him forever. He can be a real butthead sometimes," Peyton explained.

"It's not about Nathan," Haley said. "I can handle him."

"Then why are you so upset?" Brooke questioned. "Does it have to do with Shane?" Haley nodded as she flipped over to face her two best friends.

"I thought everything was going well between you two," Peyton commented. "You were so excited about tonight before you left."

"Yeah, well, that changed," Haley muttered. Brooke and Peyton motioned for her to go on. "We got into a little tiff."

"About?" Brooke prodded when she didn't explain further.

"Sex," Haley answered.

"Oh crap, he's not pressuring you again is he?" Peyton asked. Haley nodded.

"What a jerk," Brooke commented as she put a comforting hand on Haley's arm.

"I mean, I know that I shouldn't let it get to me. It was my decision to wait. It's what I want. But then he gets all mad and frustrated and I start to feel guilty for making him…"

"Tutor Girl, stop right there. You can't make him do anything. If he can't accept your decision or beliefs then that's his problem."

"Yeah," Peyton agreed. "Don't feel guilty because you've done nothing wrong. If he really cares about you, then he'll respect your choice and wait."

"I know. It just hurts when he gives me the cold shoulder because I really like him. You know?"

"You're doing the right thing," Brooke assured her. "But if he keeps this up, you might have to rethink your relationship. You don't want to be with someone who's going to make you doubt yourself."

"Thanks, guys," Haley said as she pulled both Brooke and Peyton into a hug. "I needed that."

"No problem, girlie. That's why we're here," Peyton proclaimed.

"So, what was your anniversary gift at least?" Brooke questioned.

"I didn't get one," Haley answered.

"What?!" Brooke exclaimed.

"It was only three months, Brooke," Haley said.

"I don't care if it was one week," Brooke retorted. "That bastard should have given you something. Hell, Lucas got me something for our two-day anniversary."

"But that's because it's Lucas. He's into romantic things like that," Haley pointed out. "Peyton, Jake never got you anything right?"

"Actually, he got me concert tickets for our three-month anniversary," she replied. "Sorry." Haley groaned and buried her head back in her pillow. _Great. Now my boyfriend is cheap, too._

"You'll just have to train him in the future. That's all," Brooke assured her.

"He's not a dog, Tigger."

"Hate to break it to you, but most men are," Peyton stated. "You've got to whip them into shape now before it's too late." Haley looked up at them laughing.

"Do they know about this?"

"Of course not. The key is to not let them know you're doing it. You've got to make them think they came up with it on their own," Brooke explained.

"Don't get us wrong, we love our guys as equals, but they can be really dense so it's our jobs to push them in the right direction," Peyton added.

"I'll make a note of it," Haley laughed. "Anyway, I need to know one more thing. When is this party you're planning? I need to know in advance so I can book my plane tickets back home."

"I'm thinking next Friday on the fourth," Brooke said. "But we'll see."

"Ok," Haley yawned. "I'm sorry. I'm kind of wiped."

"Don't worry about it. I have an eight o'clock class tomorrow so I have to get to bed, too," Peyton said. Brooke nodded as she also yawned. As her friends got ready to turn in, Haley snuggled under her covers. She turned over to her left side and stared at the picture on her nightstand. It was of her and Shane taken during spring break. They'd spent the whole day relaxing and joking around on the beach. That was before the pressure got really intense. The pressure to be with him and satisfy his "needs" as he called it. Haley wished that they could go back to that time. Their relationship was innocent and pure. Now it seemed to be more and more strained. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself otherwise.

* * *

Nathan threw his bag down and slammed his dorm room door shut that Saturday. They lost. They were one game away from going to the championship and they blew it. Well, he blew it by missing the final shot. The clock was quickly running out and he was double teamed. Nobody else could get open so he shot the ball as best he could. Unfortunately, it wasn't good enough. It spun around the rim before bouncing off. He had let both his team and college down. But what was worse was the fact that his father was there in person to see it—which meant that it was only a matter of time before Dan Scott tracked him down and chewed him apart. As if on cue, there was a loud pounding on the door. 

"Nathan, open up!" Dan ordered. "I know you're in there." Nathan groaned as he walked over to let his dad in. The older man barged right into the room.

"What the hell was that?!" Dan yelled.

"What was what?" Nathan replied.

"Don't you be a smart ass with me. You completely missed that last shot. A shot that would've taken Duke to the championship and gotten tons of NBA scouts interested in you. Now you've got nothing."

"I couldn't help it, Dad. My defenders were all over me and no one else was open," Nathan replied. "I tried my best."

"Great players make great plays, Nathan. You shouldn't need anyone else. And that was definitely not your best. It was weak."

"I highly doubt the scouts will write me off for one lousy shot. The whole reason we even made it that far was because of me."

"And now they lost because of you, too." Nathan could feel his fists clenching. Even if he had made the shot, his father still would be yelling at him right now. There was always something that Dan found to pick apart. Ever since his father's knee injury on the UNC team long ago, he'd been riding Nathan to be "better."

"I didn't do anything wrong, Dad. We all played hard and we lost."

"Well, that's unacceptable. You're not fooling around this summer. We're going to train everyday. If you're going to shake this off next season, you sure as hell better be fit and ready."

"Dad…" Nathan began to protest.

"End of discussion," he cut him off. "I'll see you in a few weeks, son." As Dan went to the door, it opened to reveal a sullen looking Lucas.

"Oh," he commented shocked.

"And the screw ups just keep on coming," Dan taunted. He then shook his head disapprovingly and left. Although Nathan had grown up with Dan, Lucas never had. Dan had left Lucas' mom Karen for a basketball scholarship to UNC right after she told him she was pregnant. Three months later, he dated Nathan's mom Deb while at school and got her pregnant. He ended up marrying her and they raised Nathan together. Karen later married Dan's older brother Keith. It was Keith who became a father figure to Lucas. As a result, Dan and Lucas never had that much contact with each other. Nathan and Lucas hadn't even gotten along in the beginning either. But after a few years as teammates on their varsity basketball team in high school, they'd learned to put aside their differences and get over it. However, there was always tension and awkwardness when Dan and Lucas were in the room together.

"What did the devil want?" Lucas asked as he entered the room.

"Oh, he just stopped by for a fatherly chat," Nathan answered sarcastically as he dropped onto his bed.

"He yelled at you about the shot, didn't he?"

"Yup," Nathan confirmed as he stared at the ceiling. Not only was the rest of his season ruined, but so was his summer now, too. Dan would be true to his word. He'd be on Nathan's back about training everyday. _I can't wait for that. _

"It's not your fault, man. We all messed up," Lucas said as he dropped his gym bag on the floor.

"Try telling that to him."

"Good point. Look, um, I'm meeting up with Brooke. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just want to be alone anyway," Nathan stated.

"Ok. But don't beat yourself up too much over it," Lucas replied. "The rest of our season was sick."

"Yeah, it was" Nathan smirked. The two then bumped fists before Lucas left. Afterward, Nathan rested his head against the bed's headboard and turned on the small TV they had. A basketball game between the Lakers and Knicks was on. The last thing Nathan wanted to watch was another game after the one he'd just played. He scanned through the channels to see what was on. He stopped when he saw that "Yo Momma" was on MTV. _This is just what I need--some trash talking and a good laugh. _In the middle of the episode, there was another knock on Nathan's door. _Maybe Dad thought about another one of my screw ups and came over to remind me out of the kindness of his heart_, he thought sarcastically. He then lazily got up off of his bed and answered the door.

"Hey, can we talk?" Melissa asked as she nervously stood in the doorway. Nathan was surprised to see her. She'd been giving him the silent treatment for the last three days.

"Um…sure," Nathan replied as he stepped aside to let her in. He took in her appearance. She was wearing her track pants and a tank top with her sleek black hair in a high ponytail. And from the sight of her red eyes, he could tell that she'd been crying.

"What did you want to talk about?" he questioned. He waited patiently as she seemed to collect her thoughts.

"Us," she answered. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you, Nathan. I just…I really like you and it hurts thinking that you might not feel the same way."

"I do," Nathan stated.

"Well, it doesn't feel like it. You're always at basketball practice or out with the guys. And with what little time you do have left, you're either in class or studying. You never want to be with me anymore."

"That's not true. It's the end of the semester, Melissa. There's a lot going on. Not just for me but for you, too."

"I know but I still feel horrible."

"Well, don't. I do care for you. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't."

"But school's almost over and I'll be going back to Chicago while you stay here in North Carolina. And then I'm studying abroad in Australia next semester. We're going to be apart for awhile," she whined.

"I know but we can still make the best of it," Nathan proposed. "Look, Brooke is throwing a party next Friday after final exams end. We'll go and hang out the whole night before you have to leave. How does that sound?"

"What about this week?"

"We'll get together more, too. Basketball season is over so I have more free time."

"You promise?"

"I promise," Nathan confirmed as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry about the game," she said when they broke apart.

"Me, too," he muttered. "But I'd really rather not talk about it right now."

"Well…who says we have to talk at all?" Melissa questioned as a sexy smile formed on her face. She then pushed him down on the bed, took off her shirt, and straddled him.

"I like the way you think," he said huskily.

"I figured you would."

* * *

"Tutor Girl, I'm going to fail!" Brooke exclaimed as she slammed her math book shut and threw it on the floor. 

"You might want to watch out for that. If you damage the book you won't get your money back," Peyton informed her. She was sitting on her bed working on some sketches.

"I don't care. I'm just going to burn it in the bonfire at the party anyways," she replied.

"That's nice," Haley laughed as she came over to sit on Brooke's bed. "What do you need help with?"

"All of it," Brooke pouted. "Why do I need to have a math requirement? I'm going to be a fashion designer. All I need to know is how to count money and measure fabric. These stupid graphs and theories won't help me when Paris Hilton, Jessica Alba, and all those other Hollywood bitches are knocking down my door for a dress."

"I think the school does it so we'll become well-rounded individuals," Peyton explained.

"I don't want to be well-rounded. I want to design sexy clothes and that's it."

"And you will. Let me just finish the last paragraph of this paper and I'll help you. Deal?" Haley proposed.

"Fine by me," Brooke replied as she pulled out a fashion magazine and started reading.

"You know, you could review your notes again before we go over it together," Haley suggested as she took a seat at her desk.

"Nah, I'd rather do this while I wait." Haley looked over at Peyton and they both shared amused smiles. _Typical Brooke. _About ten minutes later, Haley was finally done.

"Ok, Tigger, over here," Haley said beckoning her to her desk.

"Why can't we study on the bed? It's more comfortable."

"It's also more distracting. You'll concentrate better over here," she informed her.

"Fine," Brooke pouted.

"Hey, I'm going down to get my mail. Did you guys want me to get yours, too?" Peyton offered.

"Will they let you do that? Isn't that a felony?" Haley asked.

"No, that's only if you read it," Brooke said.

"Oh, then sure," Haley replied as she rummaged through her purse next to her. She found the key to her mailbox and handed it to Peyton. Brooke did the same.

"I'll be right back," Peyton declared. Once she left, Haley began to go over a few problems with Brooke.

"Wait, that's all you have to do?" Brooke questioned amazed twenty minutes later.

"Yup. It's not too hard. You just have to know when to use that method," Haley explained.

"Tutor Girl, you're a genius!" Brooke exclaimed as she threw her arms around Haley for a big hug.

"Thanks," Haley laughed hugging her back. "By the way, where's Peyton? She's been gone forever."

"I don't know. Maybe she's actually reading our mail," Brooke said with a shrug.

"That's comforting," Haley muttered as she logged on to her computer.

"What are you doing?" Brooke questioned.

"I'm checking to make sure that the plane tickets I purchased a few days ago went through," she answered.

"Ugh, now I'm depressed."

"Why?" Haley asked concerned.

"Because you're going back home to California and leaving me," Brooke replied pouting.

"Tigger, we kept in touch last summer. What makes you think this one will be any different?"

"I don't know. It just will be. I wish you lived in Tree Hill with us."

"Me, too. But, unfortunately, I don't. So we'll just have to make do," Haley replied just as Peyton returned.

"Where the hell did you go? Guam?" Brooke questioned.

"No. I…uh…I got held up," Peyton said avoiding their confused gazes.

"Held up by what?" Haley prodded. She noticed Brooke looking at the blonde intently.

"Just stuff."

"You were with Jake weren't you?" Brooke guessed.

"What?! No," she quickly denied. Haley then took in Peyton's appearance and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You're shirt is on inside out," Haley giggled.

"And your lips are all red and swollen," Brooke added.

"Ok, fine. But I couldn't help it. I just happened to be walking by his dorm room when he pulled me in."

"Sure," Brooke teased.

"It's the truth."

"We believe you," Haley stated unconvincingly.

"My services are totally unappreciated. That's the last favor I do for you guys," Peyton declared.

"Just like the favor you did for Jake?" Brooke quipped. Peyton then picked up her pillow and chucked it at Brooke.

"Hey!" Brooke exclaimed dodging it. She ended up back on her bed. "There's no need to be so violent, P. Sawyer."

"Just be quiet, B. Davis, and read your mail." Haley had already opened most of hers. There was a letter from her mom, a few credit card offers, and a flyer for some event on campus.

"Crap…crap…crap…crap," Brooke repeated as she sorted through her own things. Then, all of a sudden, her eyes seemed to light up. She threw the rest of her mail beside her on the bed and held up one business envelope in front of her.

"What's that?" Peyton asked curiously. Haley moved closer so that she could see. Brooke, however, didn't answer. She stared at it for a few seconds before hurriedly ripping it open. She pulled out a few brochures and a letter—which she began reading.

"Oh my God!" Brooke squealed.

"What?" Haley questioned.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Brooke started shouting and bouncing up and down.

"Ok, crazy girl, what's going on?" Peyton asked.

"I won!" Brooke declared excitedly. "Well, actually, someone else won but they couldn't do it at the last minute so it means I won!"

"Wow, that's great," Haley commented. "Won what?"

"I entered into this contest a few weeks ago for a free trip on a cruise to the Caribbean. According to this letter, I got it since those other idiots backed out!"

"Oh my God, Brooke, that's so great," Peyton stated hugging her.

"Yeah, congratulations, Tigger," Haley said. Although she was happy for Brooke, she was a little envious. She could've used a relaxing vacation like that.

"When do you leave?" Peyton asked.

"Um…this Saturday actually," Brooke replied as she read over the letter, once again.

"Wow, that's soon," Haley commented.

"Not soon enough in my opinion," Peyton added. "The faster summer vacation begins the better."

"You guys, it gets even better," Brooke announced. Her eyes were practically glowing by now. "I can bring five people with me."

"What?" Haley asked shocked.

"It's an all expenses paid trip for me and five guests."

"No way!" Peyton shouted. Haley could feel her own excitement mounting. A week on a cruise in the Caribbean sounded like pure heaven.

"Oh my God, this is perfect. It'll be the three of us and the guys."

"Wait, the guys?" Haley questioned as a dreaded thought popped into her head.

"Yeah, Lucas, Jake, and Nathan will come with us," Brooke answered. "It'll help them get their minds off of our crushing defeat yesterday." _Crap. _

"Ugh, why does Nathan have to come?" Haley complained.

"Haley, I can't not invite him," Brooke declared. "He's our friend."

"Why not?" Haley argued. "He'll probably get drunk, fall overboard, and ruin the whole trip for us anyway." _Actually, the whole falling overboard scenario might not be a bad thing…_

"Tutor Girl, don't be ridiculous. Just because he'll be coming with us it doesn't mean that you'll be around him the whole time. It's a big ship," Brooke said.

"It really won't be that bad," Peyton added.

"Trust me, it will," Haley mumbled.

"Look, I don't give a crap if the two of you bitch and moan and try to make up for the sexual tension…"

"What? There's no sexual tension…" Haley began to deny. _Where on earth did she get that crazy idea from?_

"…you're both going even if I have to have Lucas and Jake drag your sorry butts to the airport and chain you to the plane seats."

"Speaking of planes, you might want to tell the guys about this before you start to plan the whole thing," Peyton said. "Jake's supposed to go back to Georgia next Sunday. We have to see if he can change his tickets." _Oh crap, I forgot about that_, Haley thought. She was set to leave for California the following Monday.

"I can't go," Haley said.

"Tutor Girl, we already went over this. You and Nathan…"

"No, it's not about that. I already bought my plane tickets, too."

"Well, can't you just trade them in for ones after we get back?" Peyton suggested.

"The earliest ones I can get are for three weeks from that Monday. Most of the stuff before that is already booked. That's why I took these tickets."

"So?" Brooke questioned not getting it.

"So, it won't work. Where will I go until I have to leave?"

"Stay with me at my house in Tree Hill," Brooke offered.

"I can't impose on you like that, Brooke," Haley replied.

"You're not imposing. I'd be happy to have you."

"What about your parents?"

"They're never around. And even if they were, they wouldn't care."

"But…" Haley tried to protest.

"No, it's final. You're coming on the cruise and then staying with me for two weeks after that," Brooke declared forcefully. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I have to pay a visit to the boys and see if they can make it." She then grabbed her brochures and letter and marched out of the room.

"Wow, that was actually kind of scary," Haley muttered. She had never seen Brooke so resolute about something. The only other times she got like that were when it involved clothes or cheerleading. But she was also glad. Haley did really want to go. She didn't even have to worry about her things in the dorm since they were going to be shipped back to her parents' house in California by the end of the week.

"That's Hurricane Davis for you," Peyton declared as the door opened again and Brooke stuck her head in.

"Also, be ready by the time I get back," she said. "We're going shopping for some new outfits." Before either Haley or Peyton could say anything, she had already left.

"We're not going to have a moment's peace this week are we?" Haley questioned to Peyton.

"Definitely not."


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews. I'm glad you're all so excited about the cruise. I promise that it's going to be very _interesting. _But that's all I'm going to say. I don't want to give anything away. This next chapter doesn't have that much Naley interaction. It's sort of a setup for what's to come. The chapters after this one will definitely have a lot more Naley scenes. So that's something you guys can look forward to. Anyway, thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Nathan was sitting on his bed with Melissa cramming for final exams. He absolutely hated math. But since he was a business major, he had to take it. If for some reason his basketball career didn't take off, he had a nine to five job at his father's car dealership waiting for him. That was the last thing that Nathan wanted but he had to have a backup plan.

"What's another word for 'facetious'?" Lucas asked from his spot at his desk.

"How should I know? You're the English major," Nathan answered.

"Try the thesaurus on Word," Melissa suggested.

"Yeah, but I didn't like any of those words," Lucas replied. Nathan rolled his eyes. It was only one word. His brother was so particular. "I'll call Haley. She's good at that stuff."

"Tell her 'hi' for me," Nathan said sarcastically. Lucas turned around to give him a scolding look. He just shrugged innocently in response. Melissa snickered.

"Hey, Haley," Lucas said into the phone a few seconds later. "I'm writing my paper for our Shakespeare class and I'm kind of stuck. I need another good word for 'facetious.' Any suggestions?" Nathan could vaguely hear her voice on the other line.

"After we're done here, you want to go see a movie?" Melissa asked Nathan.

"Sure. I've just got one chapter left." Things had been better between the two of them this week. Now that basketball was over, Nathan was able to give Melissa the attention that she wanted.

"Wait, what was the first word you said? 'Indecorous?' Yeah, that's good. Thanks, Haley. You're a genius," Lucas complimented. He then laughed, afterward. "Oh, so I'm the second person to tell you that today. Then it must be true." Nathan shook his head. _Must they feed into her snobby ego?_

"No, Brooke hasn't been here. Why?" Lucas said into the phone with a curious look on his face. Nathan saw his brother go silent as he listened to what Haley was saying. "What kind of news? Come on, Haley……I promise I won't let her kill you if you tell me."

"What's going on?" Melissa questioned interested.

"I have no idea," Nathan answered as he looked at Lucas to gage his reaction. _Something's up._

"But she's coming right now?" Lucas asked.

"Who's coming?" Nathan inquired. Just then, there was an eager knock on their door.

"Broody and Nathan, open up!" Brooke called.

"It's already open," Nathan yelled. A second later, Brooke burst through the door.

"I have some awesome news! You want to hear it? I know you do. I won a free trip for six on a cruise ship to the Caribbean!" she announced excitedly.

"Are you serious?!" Lucas asked a few seconds later once his shock seemed to wear off. "Cheery, that's great." He then went over to her and kissed her passionately.

"Wow, that sounds so nice," Melissa commented as she looked over at Brooke enviously.

"So who's going?" Nathan questioned.

"You, me, Lucas, Jake, Peyton, and Haley," Brooke answered.

"Haley? Why does she have to come? She doesn't know how to have fun," Nathan said. "It's a total waste of a spot."

"Yeah, I would've liked to go," Melissa threw in.

"Well, she said the same thing about you, Nathan," Brooke commented.

"She would," Melissa muttered. Nathan noticed Lucas give Melissa a dirty look. He knew that his brother didn't particularly care for his girlfriend. He thought that he could do better.

"But I told her that you were one of our friends so you were invited."

"Thank you," Nathan said to Brooke.

"And now I'm going to say the same thing to you. Haley's my best friend and there's no way I'm leaving her out."

"I agree," Lucas said.

"Uh, Broody, why are you holding the phone?"

"Huh? Oh, crap," Lucas stated as he put the phone back to his ear. "Haley, are you still there...ok good."

"Oh joy," Nathan mocked.

"She says she heard that," Lucas told him. "And……Haley, I'm not repeating that." Brooke then grabbed the phone from Lucas.

"Haley, dear, can you call him back later? I've got to give them all the info….ok….bye," Brooke said as she hung up. "Ok, so here's what's happening. We will arrive there on Saturday."

"This Saturday?" Lucas questioned surprised.

"Yeah, so we have the whole week to prepare for it. Jake and Haley already changed their plane tickets so they can make it."

"What about the party Friday night?" Nathan questioned. "Are you still having it?"

"Of course. The way I see it is we'll party the night before and then we can sleep on the plane ride the next day."

"And what time does the plane leave?" Lucas inquired.

"Five thirty in the morning," Brooke answered. "It's really early but we'll all be up anyway. I called the people in charge and they said we'll be landing in Miami and then take a special bus to the actual ship."

"Sounds like a plan," Nathan commented. "Are we flying first class?"

"Actually, no. We'll be towards the front in coach. I know that kind of sucks but the rest of the trip is really great," Brooke explained when she saw his face fall.

"So, you can only bring six people, huh?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, sorry," Brooke replied. But in Nathan's opinion, she didn't look that broken up about it. "Well, um, that's it and I have to go. Peyton, Haley, and I are going shopping. I'll talk to you all later."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but do you mind if I come with you guys? I need some more summer clothes," Lucas stated.

"Broody, you totally just made my week," Brooke beamed. "After four years together, I never thought I'd see the day you asked me for fashion advice."

"Well, it's not fashion. I just need new clothes…"

"And we'll get you them," Brooke interrupted. "I know the perfect store. They have…" Nathan laughed at the look on his brother's face. He could tell that Lucas was regretting his decision to go with the girls, after all. The poor guy was trapped. Lucas looked over at Nathan for help but he just shrugged.

As Brooke dragged him out the door, Nathan mouthed, "Good luck." He then turned to Melissa to see her sulking on the bed.

"What's the matter?"

"I want to come," she pouted.

"You would have if there were more spots available."

"No, I wouldn't. Your friends hate me."

"No, they don't."

"Yes, they do," she whined. Nathan sighed. Melissa was going into another one of her insecure fits again.

"I promise you they don't. It's just that Haley is part of the group and everyone's good friend."

"So what am I, chopped liver?"

"No. They just don't know you as well as I do," Nathan explained.

"Well, maybe if you invited me out with them more often this wouldn't have happened," she argued. Nathan knew that even if Melissa did hang out with his friends more, they still wouldn't pick her over Haley. As much as he hated to admit it, Haley seemed to fit in more with his friends—even if he didn't really feel that way. They had all fallen in love with Haley when they first met her at orientation. Nathan, on the other hand, got a weird vibe from her. He'd make a comment to break the ice and Haley would take it the wrong way. Then she'd say something and he'd reply with a remark of his own. That's how the whole thing initially began.

"Melissa, please. I don't want to fight again," Nathan pleaded. He still had to finish studying and now he had to pack up his stuff early to send home before he left for the trip.

"We're not fighting. We're talking," she shouted.

"Then why are you yelling?" he retorted.

"I'm not. I'm talking loudly."

"Look, Melissa, I don't have time for this. I've got to study and sort some things out. If you want to stay, then fine. If not, then I'll see you later."

"You're kicking me out?!" she questioned outraged as she stood up and glared at him.

"No. I gave you a choice. You can stay here with me or you can leave and we'll talk later. It's up to you."

"Fine. Then I'm leaving," she huffed as she grabbed her things and stomped out of the room. Nathan fell backwards on his bed and rubbed his eyes. _And she sometimes accuses me of being immature?_

* * *

Haley sat in the sun in the middle of the quad. She needed to get out of her dorm room. She felt cooped up in there—especially since it was so nice outside. The weather was finally starting to feel like spring. Haley looked over her notes and study guides for her psychology exam. She had an hour and half before she had to take it so she decided to just brush up on some things beforehand. As she read the content intently, a shadow was cast over her blocking the sun. Haley looked up and saw Shane standing in front of her. 

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," Haley replied. Shane then took a seat across from her. He stared at her for a second before taking her hand in his. Haley was surprised by the gesture. They hadn't really spoken since Saturday. That was three days ago.

"Shane, what's going on?" she asked as he continued to stroke her hand gently.

"Let's take a walk," he suggested.

"Um, ok," Haley replied tentatively. She gathered her things and placed them in her bag before standing up to follow him. His hand took hers, once again, as they started walking.

"I'm sorry about the other night," Shane apologized. "I was being an inconsiderate jerk."

"Yeah, it really was a very memorable anniversary," Haley muttered dryly.

"I know. It totally wasn't the right time to bring something like that up."

"Shane…" Haley began but he cut her off.

"No, listen. I know I've been hard on you lately about this whole sex issue. I guess I just don't get how you could care for someone and then not want to show it."

"Shane, sex isn't the only way to show someone you care about them. Personally, I think it's the little things in a relationship that matter," Haley stated.

"You're right. There are other things. But that's the ultimate expression."

"That's right. It is the ultimate expression. That's why it's something that shouldn't be rushed into," she defended. He was pressuring her again and it was slowly making Haley's temper rise.

"We've been dating for three months, Haley," Shane said. "That's awhile."

"Not really," Haley argued.

"Well, to me it is. And it concerns me that my girlfriend—who supposedly cares so much about me—won't do this one little thing." Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Did he actually just apologize and is now trying to blame all this on me? _She stopped walking and stared at him in disbelief. Luckily, they were standing at the deserted end of the large quad. No one was really around to see the couple's argument.

"It's not a little thing, Shane," Haley snapped. "It's a very big deal. And what concerns _me_ is the fact that my boyfriend—who supposedly cares so much about me—can't respect _my_ decision."

"I do respect it. I just don't agree with it," he said as his voice began to rise.

"No, if you had any consideration at all, you'd realize that this isn't fun and games for me either." Her tone started to match his.

"Then why put yourself through it?" he challenged. "If this is so hard, then why won't you let it go so we can be together?"

"Because I'm not going to lower myself to sleeping with a man I don't love!" Haley fired back angrily. As soon as the words left her mouth, she saw the bewildered expression on her boyfriend's face. _Uh oh. _She hadn't meant it to come out that harshly. Shane just got her so upset that she sort of blurted it out without thinking.

"I see," he replied softly looking down at the ground.

"Shane…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that," Haley stated. She put an arm on his shoulder but he brushed it off.

"I guess I deserved it," he commented while finally looking up at her. "The thing is I can't help the way I feel. I…I love you, Haley. I have for awhile now. I don't mean to pressure you. It's just frustrating to feel this way and not be able to do anything about it. I want us to be together and happy." Haley stood there speechless. She wasn't sure what to do. This whole thing between them was just something she saw as casual. And as sorry as she was for blurting out that she didn't love him, it was the truth. She liked him. But that was affection. Not love.

"Shane, look, you're a great guy. I've liked spending time with you these past couple of months," Haley said—inwardly cringing with each word. "But I just feel like…I feel like we're not on the same page. We have different views and goals. You should be with a girl who can give you what you want." She felt horrible that she was breaking up with him right after he told her that he was in love with her. But Haley couldn't make herself feel something that just wasn't there. This wasn't working between them and it was time to move on.

"But I want you," Shane proclaimed pulling her towards him. "I know that if we give this another try, it will be better. You're upset about what I've been saying. I understand that. But I promise that will stop this time."

"Shane, we both know that that's a lie," Haley said. Maybe he would be ok with it for awhile, but that wouldn't last long. Shane would soon get frustrated again and then the whole cycle would start over. Haley was not about to subject herself to that. _If he really loved me, he'd respect me, _she kept telling herself. "I'm not going to change my mind about this."

"Haley…" he pleaded as she started to pull away.

"I'm sorry, Shane. It's over," Haley declared in a resolute voice. "I have to go. I've got an exam to take." She then tugged her arm out of his grasp and walked away—not once looking back.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the reviews. They were great. School's as stressful as ever so it's nice to take a break and read your wonderful comments. This next chapter has a nice chunk of Naley in it. I know you've all been waiting for more scenes between them. And trust me, there will be a lot more on the way. So enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"These were left outside the door for you," Peyton stated as she entered their dorm room holding a bouquet of half dozen roses. Haley sighed. Over the last two days, Shane had been calling and leaving her notes and gifts. She was starting to get annoyed as these little gestures turned from a sign of determination to desperation.

"Throw them out," Haley muttered.

"What? Tutor Girl, you can't throw them out. That would be a complete waste."

"Well, I don't want to look at them. He's already given me chocolates, jewelry, and stuffed animals. I didn't want them either so I sent them back." A moment later, Brooke walked over to Haley and smacked her behind the head.

"Ow, Brooke! What the hell was that for?" Haley questioned as she rubbed the now sore spot.

"You sent back jewelry?! Are you crazy? Have I taught you nothing?"

"I didn't want it."

"Why not? It's free bling," Brooke stated. "What girl wouldn't want that?"

"Me," Haley answered. "Shane and I are over. He shouldn't be giving me gifts as a bribe."

"It was a nice gesture," she argued.

"I don't care. _We're over_," Haley emphasized.

"Brooke, leave her alone," Peyton said. "She doesn't want that stuff because it'll look like she's taking him back if she keeps it."

"Exactly," Haley agreed.

"You're both idiots," Brooke declared. "It's free jewelry. You don't have to take him back. You keep the good stuff for fun and compensation for the crap he put you through."

Haley shook her head and replied, "I don't want it."

"Amateurs," Brooke muttered as she grabbed the remote control and turned their TV on.

"What are you watching?" Peyton questioned.

"Sleepless in Seattle."

"Ugh, I hate that movie. It's such a chick thing." Haley turned around her desk chair to face her friend.

"How can you hate Sleepless in Seattle? It's a classic," Haley declared.

"It's complete crap," Peyton answered. "Some woman hears a sappy story on the radio, becomes obsessed, stalks the guy and his kid, and then leaves her fiancé at the end for a man she barely knows but thinks she's in love with. If you ask me, she should be locked up."

"No, she shouldn't," Brooke objected. "The whole movie is about not letting distance or other people stop you from finding your soul mate. It's romantic."

"It's delusional."

"What if it was Jake?" Haley asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You were drawn to Jake the first time you met him, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, what if he was that guy on the other side of the country that you felt this strong connection to? Would you honestly just stay where you were with a man you didn't love and just let Jake pass through your fingers?"

"But that's never happened," Peyton pointed out.

"So, what if it did?" Brooke joined in.

"The whole scenario is ridiculous."

"Not really. The main point is if you really love someone, how far would you be willing to go for them?" Haley explained. "Which, if you ask me, is a very real thing."

"Of course I'd do anything for Jake," Peyton stated. "But I still think that the whole plotline to that movie is just weird and sappy."

"You are so odd, P. Sawyer," Brooke said with a shake of her head. She then returned her attention back to the movie. Haley soon joined her as she took a seat next to Brooke on her bed. She had been packing all her notebooks and stuff to send back home to Honey Grove. But now that the movie was on, she found herself getting easily distracted.

"Well, I have to go to the library so I can return the book that I used to finish the rest of my research paper," Peyton announced. "I'll be back later."

"It's kind of dark out. Do you want me to come with you?" Brooke offered.

"Yeah, you shouldn't walk alone," Haley added.

"I'll be fine," Peyton assured them.

"No, I'm coming with you," Brooke declared.

"Brooke…"

"Peyton, stop trying to act like a bad ass and let me come with you," she teased.

"And what exactly are you going to do if some psycho tries to jump us?"

"I'm going to whip out my trusty old pepper spray and blind the bastard." Haley laughed from her spot on the bed. Brooke really did come out with the funniest things.

"Be careful," Haley called as the two left. _Ooh, I love this part._ When the movie was coming to an end, she grabbed a tissue from the box on Brooke's nightstand. Haley loved a good happy ending. As she wiped at her eyes, Haley heard her cell phone go off. She automatically felt herself cringe. It was probably Shane calling again. Haley walked over to her purse and pulled out her phone. The caller ID showed that it was just Lucas who was calling.

"What's up, Luke?" Haley asked.

"Hey, Haley, I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Lucas stated.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm down at the Residential Housing office. I forgot to print the application form I filled out online. They can't place me in a room next year without it. I was wondering if you could possibly head over to my dorm room, get on my computer, find the file I saved in Word, and e-mail it to the advisor for me."

"Yeah, sure. I can do that," Haley replied.

"Thanks. I'd ask Nathan but I'm not sure he could handle it," Lucas joked.

"I don't think he would be able to either," she laughed back. "Just tell me what to look under and I'll go do it right now." Lucas then gave Haley the instructions. She wrote it all down so that she wouldn't forget a step. Once he was done, Haley hung up and climbed the stairs up two floors to get to Lucas' room. Haley took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She knew that as soon as Nathan opened it the wisecracks would just come pouring out. It took a minute until the door finally opened to reveal a shirtless Nathan. Haley stood there somewhat shocked. She definitely hadn't been expecting that.

"Luke isn't here," he said before starting to slam the door in her face. Just as it was almost closed, Haley came to her senses and put her hand out to stop it.

"Wait, I know Luke isn't here. He called me to do a favor for him," Haley explained. "I need to get onto his computer."

"No, what you need to do is to get the hell out of here and stop annoying me," Nathan replied.

"Gee, nice manners. You always speak to women like that?" Haley questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Well, when I see one, then I'll behave," he retorted. Haley rolled her eyes. Already she was getting frustrated.

"Look, I don't have time for this. Lucas is at his housing appointment and I need to e-mail something to the advisor for him," she stated as she pushed past Nathan and entered the room.

"Hey, I didn't say you could come in," Nathan protested.

"Oh, quit your bitching, Scott," Haley admonished.

"Ok, why the hell would he ask you to do that and not me? I'm already in here," Nathan pointed out. _Why did he have to call Haley of all people? Is this like payback for me eating the last Twinkie yesterday or something?_

"Because he knows that you're a complete imbecile who most likely will end up somehow screwing up even the simplest task," Haley replied as she took a seat at Luke's desk. "Either that or he just doesn't like you, which I could totally understand." Nathan shook his head as he walked over to his closet. He had to meet Melissa at her dorm building next door in about fifteen minutes. They hadn't gone out on an actual date in awhile. She had finally calmed down from the other day so he was taking her out to make it up to her. As he searched through the dress shirts hanging in his closet, Nathan could feel Haley's disapproving eyes on him.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" he requested. "It's kind of creepy."

"Actually, I was going to say the same thing about your side of the room. I don't know what's worse, the mounds of dirty clothes the size of me or the soggy, week-old pizza box and soda cans everywhere."

"It's fine."

"It's disgusting," Haley said as she started opening up Lucas' file.

"Well, not all of us have as much free time as you do to concern ourselves with meaningless tasks. Besides, the room will be cleaned out before we go on that trip."

"Whatever. It's your room, not mine. Thank God. If you want cockroaches, then so be it."

"Are you done yet?" Nathan asked impatiently as he continued to look for a shirt. He was glad that he'd put in his housing request early. Since he was Duke's star athlete, Nathan pretty much got first choice in where he wanted to live next semester. On the other side of campus they were building new apartments that were supposed to be really nice. There were only four total and Nathan had gotten the one with a single bedroom. He'd have the whole place to himself.

"Nope," she replied. Haley had to wait for the application to download so she could attach it to the e-mail and send it. She started looking at all the things on Lucas' desk. She then heard some clanking sounds behind her and a thud.

"Damn it," Nathan cursed as one of his already packed boxes fell from the top rack of the closet—barely missing his head.

"What on earth are you doing?" Haley asked.

"I'm looking for my damn shirt," he answered grouchily.

"Oh, for Pete's sake," she exclaimed getting up and walking over to him. "Which one is it?"

"What?"

"Which one is it?" she repeated more slowly like she was talking to a little kid.

"My blue polo," he answered scowling at her.

"Move," she instructed as she pushed him aside. As Haley's hand came into contact with his hard and defined chest, she tried to ignore the weird jolt that ran through her body. _It's just stress. Nathan always drives me nuts. _

"Couldn't wait to get your hands on me, huh?" Nathan quipped from behind her. "Although, I can't say I blame you seeing as though your boyfriend is seriously lacking in the physical fitness area. How is Wayne anyway?" Haley let out a heavy sigh and ignored him as she searched through Nathan's closet. A second later, she found the shirt. When she turned around to give it to him, Haley was surprised to see that Nathan had gotten closer to her. His bare chest was practically touching hers.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked skeptically.

"Just grabbing my shirt," he said as he took it from her hand. His fingers lightly brushed hers in the process. Haley had to hold back a shiver that threatened to course through her body. She had never really been this close to Nathan before. The fact that she was having a reaction like this to him was unnerving—especially since she couldn't stand him.

"You mind backing out of my personal space? I'm getting claustrophobic."

"Actually, Hales, I think you're turning red," Nathan smirked.

"I told you before not to call me that," Haley stated. "And I'm not turning red. To be completely honest, you're pissing me off."

"Well, it looks like you're blushing to me," he continued.

"Don't flatter yourself," Haley retorted as she crossed her arms to create some type of barrier between them. "I'm out of your league."

"Yeah right," he smirked as he got even closer to her. Their bodies were now only a mere centimeter apart. "I practically own this school. No one is out of my league."

"Well, there's a first time for everything," she replied with a fake smile just as a beeping sound came from Lucas' laptop. It looked like the application was finally done loading.

"Put your shirt on, Fabio," Haley said before walking back to the desk. Nathan stood there satisfied with himself. _Mission to freak out Haley accomplished. _He hadn't originally planned on getting that close to her. He didn't even really know why he did. For the most part, the two of them kept their distance from each other at all times. But in that moment, he couldn't help it. It was like a moth being drawn to the flame.

"Are you done now?" Nathan questioned. He was already five minutes late to meet Melissa and there was no way he was going to leave Haley alone with his stuff.

"Almost," Haley replied. As she went through the final steps, her cell phone started to ring. Without taking her eyes off of the computer and what she was doing, she answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Haley, don't hang up," Shane pled. She cringed when she heard his voice.

"Look, I'm kind of in the middle of something right now. I can't talk."

"Well, when can you?"

"I don't know," Haley sighed as she started to rub her temple.

"You can't avoid me forever. We have to work this out," Shane stated.

"We already talked. I told you how I feel."

"I think you're lying. I know you're scared, Haley, but you don't have to be. I love you and I promise that I'll stop pressuring you."

"Shane, you're pressuring me again right now," she pointed out exasperatedly. While Haley continued to argue with him about why they broke up, Nathan sat on the bed listening to the whole thing. The guy's voice was so loud on the phone that it carried in the room. _It looks like I'm not the only one having relationships problems. _Nathan then checked his watch again. _Fifteen minutes late. _

"Haley, will you hurry up with that damn thing? I need to go," Nathan declared.

"Who the hell was that?" Shane asked angrily.

"It's no one," Haley answered quickly. "I've got to…"

"Was that Nathan's voice?"

"Haley, now," Nathan ordered.

"It is isn't it? What's he doing there? I thought that you hated him," Shane retorted. Haley could hear the jealously dripping from his voice. She then turned around to give Nathan the dirtiest look she could muster. He had just made her situation with Shane even worse.

"I do hate him," Haley replied while looking right at Nathan. He smirked at her comment. She rolled her eyes in response.

"Well, obviously there's a thin line between love and hate. I knew the two of you argued and went at each other too much for something to not be going on. He's the reason you left me, right? Are you sleeping with him?"

"What? No! He has nothing to do with us and there is no way in hell that I would ever go with him in that way," she denied just as Nathan let out a loud groan and snatched the phone out of her hand.

"Hales is a little busy right now," he began. Haley immediately tried to grab the phone from him but he was too tall. Nathan had at least a foot on her.

"Nathan, give it to me right now," she demanded.

He ignored her and continued to say, "You should just leave her alone, man. It's obvious she's over the whole 'loser musician' thing. Just take my advice and walk away. I'm sure there are other girls out there who wouldn't mind dating a scrawny rock star wannabe." Haley was now starting to panic. _What is he saying to him?! _She tried again to get the phone but was still unsuccessful. An idea then popped into her head. Haley quickly stepped onto Lucas' bed. As soon as Nathan was close enough, she jumped onto his back and made a desperate grab for the phone.

"Haley, get off of me! I know you want me but you're just going to have to wait!" Nathan exclaimed laughing. Her temper shot through the roof at that. Shane was listening and would probably think that Nathan really was the reason she dumped him. She then started whacking him as she continued to pry the phone out of his hand.

"And who knew you liked it so rough?!" he added—completely unfazed by her attempts at hurting him.

"Give me that," she ordered as she finally managed to yank it out of his hand.

"Shane?" she said into the phone but there was no answer. He had already hung up. _Great, now he's going to think I'm some deceitful ho-bag or something. _

"Why the hell did you just say all of that?" Haley questioned furiously. "Do you know what you've done?"

"I got that loser to leave you alone. If anything, you should be thanking me," Nathan replied.

"Why you smug, son of a…" she trailed off as the dorm room door burst open to reveal a very pissed off looking Melissa. It was then that both Nathan and Haley realized the position they were in. She was still hanging onto his back with her arms wrapped around his neck and legs resting on his hips. Nathan's hands were under her thighs supporting her up. In that moment, Haley absentmindedly held onto Nathan tighter. He gulped as he saw Melissa's expression turn from annoyed to enraged.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

* * *

"Ok, so let me get this straight," Lucas said that night, "You sabotaged what was left of Haley's relationship with Shane, Haley got pissed and jumped on you to retrieve her phone, and then Melissa walked in to see the two of you all over each other." 

"We weren't all over each other in that sense. Melissa just came in at the wrong time. Haley was practically trying to beat me up a few minutes before," Nathan clarified. Melissa had flipped out and started screaming at them as soon as the shock wore off. Somehow, Haley had managed to sneak out the door while Melissa was ranting—leaving Nathan to deal with the brunt of it. He had tried to explain to her the situation and that there was nothing going on. It was just another fight between him and Haley. That was it. Unfortunately, Melissa didn't believe him.

"So, now…" Lucas trailed off.

"Now Melissa is pissed at me again and won't talk to me."

"No offense, Nate, but why do you put up with her? I mean, I can see why she'd be mad and all but it seems like every other day she's yelling at you for something."

"She's hott?" Nathan joked. Lucas didn't laugh.

"Nathan," Lucas prodded.

"I don't know. She wasn't like this at all when we first started going out," he explained. Nathan had always thought that Melissa was laid back and fun. But as the months passed by, he was slowly starting to see the opposite in her. She was constantly complaining about something. She had also become more needy and insecure. For Nathan, it was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Don't you think that maybe it's time to…uh…go your separate ways?" Lucas proposed. "It's not like you're going to see her over the summer. And isn't she studying abroad next semester?"

"Yeah," Nathan confirmed. He'd actually been thinking about that a lot lately. With both of them fighting constantly and being pulled in their own individual directions, their relationship just didn't feel right anymore. "I'll have to think about it." He and Melissa were supposed to go to Brooke's party together—which was now going to be held in the large common room of their dorm. It would be their last night together before he had to leave. But after that huge blowout, Nathan was pretty sure that he'd be going alone now.

"Anyway, how did your housing appointment go?" Nathan questioned changing the subject. He walked over to his bed. It was covered with all the clothes he would be bringing on their trip. He started folding some of his things and putting them in his suitcase.

"It went well. Jake and I will be in that new dorm they're building on the west side of the campus," Lucas explained.

"That's good."

"Although, they're still not as good as the North Side Apartments," he added.

"I know," Nathan smirked.

"How did you get in there and not me?" Lucas asked.

"Let's face it, between the two of us, I definitely got the looks and charm."

"You're an idiot," he laughed while rolling his eyes.

"But a hott idiot who's got his own apartment next semester."

"I hate you."

"Now you sound like Haley."

"Speaking of her…" Lucas trailed off and walked over to Nathan. He then whacked him hard on the back of the head.

"Ow, Luke! What the hell was that for?" Nathan exclaimed.

"You shouldn't have said those things to Shane. Haley was already having a hard time with the guy. You just made the whole thing worse for her," Lucas scolded.

"No, I didn't. Besides, they're done anyway. It's not like I broke them up," he defended. It was just a little harmless fun—a bit to rile Haley up even further. "And she messed up things with me and Melissa."

"Only after you instigated her by making her ex think that the two of you were together," Lucas retorted.

"Hey, I had to leave and she couldn't get him off the phone. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Just please don't do it again. Poor Haley is probably downstairs crying right now."

"I doubt that."

* * *

"That son of a bitch completely ruined everything!" Haley yelled to Brooke and Peyton. They were sitting at the end of her bed as Haley paced back and forth. She had just told them everything that had happened a couple hours earlier. 

"Well, at least he got Shane to hang up on you. It's usually the opposite," Brooke stated trying to look on the bright side.

"I don't care. Nathan made it sound like we were practically having sex in his dorm room."

"Well, you did, technically, 'jump his bones'," Peyton said making air quotes.

"By the way, I so would have paid to see that. And Melissa's reaction," Brooke added laughing.

"I didn't 'jump his bones.' The only reason I went on his back is because the bastard's so tall that I couldn't grab my phone," Haley replied. "And that whole thing with Melissa is not funny. I could see the steam coming out of her ears."

"Again, I would still have paid to see that."

"What am I going to do you guys? Shane probably thinks I'm a two-faced slut by now. The whole reason we broke up was because I refused to have sex with him and couldn't stand him pressuring me. Now I look like a hypocrite."

"Honestly, Haley, who cares?" Peyton chimed in. "The two of you aren't together anymore. You don't owe him anything."

"Yeah, let him think what he wants. We all know the truth. If he believes that you've moved on, then maybe he'll leave you alone from now on."

"I guess you're right," Haley muttered a minute later as she took a seat between the two.

"Of course I am," Brooke replied. She let her hand rest on Haley's knee. "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, it's over and it's time to move on," Peyton proclaimed.

"Ooh, maybe we can find you someone new at the party!" Brooke beamed. "There are sure to be tons of hott guys there."

"Tigger, please don't set me up with anyone. The semester is over and summer is coming. It's too late for anything like that. Not to mention, I don't really feel like dating anyone at the moment. You know, seeing as though my boyfriend and I just broke up," Haley explained.

"Ok, fine," Brooke pouted. "But you are still going to that party tomorrow night and we're going to have a damn good time. We're young, hott, and exams are over!"

"Exactly," Peyton agreed. Haley smiled at her friends' attempt to cheer her up. Brooke then shot up off of the bed.

"Now all you need, Tutor Girl, is a killer post-break up outfit. And I have just the ensemble in mind…"


	7. Chapter 6

**Once again, thank you all so much for the reviews. Your wonderful and encouraging comments really do blow me away. I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story, especially the Naley banter. I certainly have fun writing it. This chapter has a lot more of that. Chapter 7 will be the beginning of the cruise. I know many of you are excited about it. So rest assured, it's coming. Thanks again and please continue to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Nathan, are you ready?" Lucas asked. The music was blasting a few floors below them. It was only eight o'clock and it already sounded like the party was in full swing.

"Um, go on without me. There's just something I have to do. I'll be down in a little while."

"Ok," he replied as he left the room. Nathan then pulled out his cell phone and dialed Melissa's number.

"Hey, Melissa. It's Nathan again," he said when he got her voicemail for the tenth time that day. "Look, I know that you're still mad at me. But I was telling you the truth yesterday. There's nothing going on between me and Haley. We were just fighting like we always do. Anyway, I'm leaving tonight for the cruise. I won't see you for awhile after that. I was hoping we could at least talk and work this all out before I go. I'm going to be at Brooke's party until about three o'clock in the morning. We're leaving for the airport at quarter of four. If you want to meet me there, I'll be waiting. If not, then I'm going to assume that we're done." After he was finished, Nathan shut his phone. He looked around the room making sure that his luggage and things were in order for later. He didn't want to be scrambling around for his stuff the last minute. They had to get to the airport at least an hour before their flight just in case they had any problems getting through security. Once everything seemed to be all set, Nathan then made his way down to the party. He searched for his friends in the crowd. He spotted Jake and Peyton sitting on a couch not too far away. He made his way through the crowd and joined them.

"Hey, we were wondering when you'd show," Peyton stated.

"I had something to do," Nathan said as he took a seat opposite them.

"That's what Lucas said," Jake commented.

"Where is Lucas?" Nathan asked.

"Brooke was dragging him onto the dance floor the last time we saw him," Peyton answered.

"I'm not surprised."

"So, what's going on with you and Melissa? Did you guys work it out yet?" Jake questioned.

"She hasn't called me back. As of right now, I don't even know if she's going to show up."

"She probably will," Peyton stated. "You know how she is. She always likes to make an entrance." Nathan nodded. Melissa did like to show up later in a revealing outfit so that people would notice her. She loved the attention. With Nathan, however, it didn't matter when he showed up. People—especially the ladies—always noticed him. Duke was a basketball school and he was the head of the team. Because of that, he was always in the spotlight.

Nathan then started to scan the room. A few girls gave him the eye as he did so. He just smirked to himself. _They are so easy to manipulate. _Nathan next looked to where everyone was dancing. He immediately spotted Lucas and Brooke grinding and making out. Nathan rolled his eyes. They were always all over each other. Not wanting to witness more of their PDA—for fear of losing his dinner soon—he looked more to the left. He spotted his good friend/teammate Tyler dancing with a blonde girl with wavy hair. He couldn't see the girl's face but from behind she looked really hott. She was wearing a long, flowy top that dipped in the back. Her jeans clung to her lean legs and she was wearing black high heels. _Nice work, Tyler. _

"Who are you staring at?" Peyton asked.

"What?" Nathan questioned as he snapped out of his little trance.

"Which girl has caught your eye?"

"No one. I was looking for Melissa," he lied trying to cover his tracks.

"Yeah right," Peyton replied. "I know that look."

"It was a little intense, man," Jake commented.

"Ok, so maybe I was looking at someone but that doesn't mean anything," Nathan stated. Peyton shook her head and smiled.

"So, which one is she?" Jake asked curiously.

"Um…" Nathan trailed off as he searched for her again. "That one," he said once he spotted her. It was then that Peyton busted out laughing. Both he and Jake looked at her like she was crazy.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked defensively. The girl was definitely hott from behind. What was there to laugh about?

"Peyton, are you ok?" Jake questioned her when she started clutching her stomach she was laughing so hard. There were also tears in her eyes.

"Look at her again right now," she managed to say. Nathan gave Peyton a perplexed look before turning back around.

"Oh shit," Nathan muttered. The girl dancing was facing them now. Nathan felt his stomach drop as he saw Haley grinding up against Tyler. _No way. I did not just get all turned on by Haley a moment ago. _He was shocked to say the least. Not only did the outfit throw him off, but so did her dancing. He knew she was a cheerleader but they didn't dance like that during their routines. For a goody two shoes, she sure knew how to move in some provocative ways. Jake soon joined Peyton and broke out in hysterics.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Brooke asked as she and Lucas came to sit with them. Lucas sat on the single-seat couch and pulled Brooke onto his lap.

"Are you two drunk?" Lucas inquired smiling as Jake and Peyton continued to laugh.

"It's nothing. They're just being retarded," Nathan explained. A few minutes later, Peyton and Jake finally calmed down.

"Ok, P. Sawyer, you know that I don't like being kept out of the loop. What did I miss?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing…" Nathan began but was cut off by Jake.

"Nathan accidentally checked out Haley."

"Accidentally?" Lucas laughed. _Oh crap, here we go. _

"He was practically drooling over some girl and when she turned around, it was Haley," Peyton filled in. Now it was Brooke and Lucas' turn to laugh uncontrollably. _They're never going to let me forget this one. _

"It's not that big a deal," Nathan declared.

"Oh, yes it is," Brooke retorted. "This totally just proves my theory that you and Haley have this whole sexy vibe thing going on. Admit it, as much as you guys fight, it's really just a cover."

"We fight because we can't stand each other. That's all it is," Nathan argued.

"You were attracted to her just a few seconds ago. How do you explain that?"

"Temporary insanity." Just then, the song ended. Nathan saw Haley give Tyler a hug before walking over to join their group. _What? Are they dating now? _

"Hey, guys," Haley greeted everyone. She then turned to Nathan. "Asshole."

Nathan shot an "I told you so" look to the rest of his friends.

"Tutor Girl, what was that?" Brooke asked as she kinked an eyebrow.

"What was what?" Haley replied.

"That little display between you and Tyler," Peyton said with a smile.

"Oh, nothing. He just he told me that he got a B+ on is final exam for organic chemistry. I've been tutoring him for the past few months. He's come a long way. It was a sort of congratulatory hug."

"Really? And what do you call what the two of you were doing before that?" Nathan chimed in.

"Dancing," she answered.

"It looked more like dry humping to me."

"Well, you are perverted so it figures that you'd come to that dirty conclusion."

"Actually, Haley, Nathan was just saying a minute ago how much he liked your outfit," Brooke said with a mischievous smile. Haley's eyes narrowed.

"What's the catch?" she questioned.

"Nothing. You look hott," Nathan declared as he looked her up and down. She folded her arms and shifted in her spot under his gaze. _There is no way he'd just give me a compliment like that. _"You should dress like a slut more often." _And there it is, ladies and gentlemen!_

"Speaking of sluts, where's Melissa? I don't believe I've seen her yet tonight," Haley replied. She smiled smugly when she saw Nathan's smirk falter slightly.

"She'll be by later. Where's Wayne? I thought he'd be here by now crawling on his hands and knees like a little bitch trying to get you back."

"_Shane_ probably would have if you hadn't butted into our conversation yesterday and completely given him the wrong impression," Haley retorted with an edge in her voice. Her face was beginning to get hot—and it wasn't from the dancing she'd just done. Although she was happy that Shane had left her alone so far, she didn't want to end things between them that way.

"And what impression would that be?" Nathan inquired.

"That I would actually leave him for an arrogant jackass like you," Haley replied.

"Well, join the club, honey. Melissa thinks I'm fooling around with an uptight, prissy princess with OCD behind her back. Like I would ever go with a woman who color-codes her schedule."

"Hey, it's an effective tool of organization," Haley shot back.

"It's not normal."

"There's nothing wrong with a little neatness. But then again, I am talking to the guy who has a whole miniature civilization growing in a pizza box in his room."

"Ew," Brooke commented. "Broody, why don't you guys clean?"

"I do. That was on his side," Lucas defended.

"It's gone now anyway," Nathan said. "The whole room is almost empty since we're leaving later on."

"Speaking of which, we must all be ready and have our stuff in my car and Lucas' truck by three thirty. Then we can all get settled in and leave by quarter of," Brooke explained. "Everyone got that?" They all nodded in understanding.

"Now that that's taken care of, I wanna dance. I love this song!" Brooke declared excitedly as Paula DeAnda's "Easy" began to play.

"Ooh, me, too," Haley chimed in.

"I could take it or leave," Peyton said but got up anyway.

"Cheery, we just danced. I'm kind of tired," Lucas replied.

"I'm not talking to you, Broody. Peyton, Haley, let's go." The girls then headed back to the dance area. Haley loved to dance. It was one of the only things she had any coordination with. In other sports and activities, she was a complete klutz. As soon as Brooke had chosen a good spot, the girls formed their own little circle blocking everyone else out. One of Haley's favorite things was to simply just dance with her friends. She didn't mind dancing with guys but most of them just couldn't keep up.

While the girls were on the dance floor, Nathan checked his watch again. It was now twelve thirty and Melissa still hadn't shown up. They only had a little over two hours before they would have to start getting their things together and go to the airport. He and Melissa had a lot of stuff to figure out. If she didn't show up soon, then they might not have enough time. After checking is cell phone, too, Nathan returned his attention back to Lucas and Jake. He followed their heated gazes and saw that they were completely transfixed by the girls. Nathan watched them dancing and having a good time. It looked like a few guys were trying to get close to them but the girls just brushed them off.

Nathan's eyes then honed in on Haley. He always accused her of being boring and predictable. But by watching the moves she was doing, she seemed anything but that. In fact, if he didn't dislike her so much, he might've actually gone over there and joined her. It would be a lot more fun than waiting around like some loser for his "hot and cold" girlfriend to show up. He'd give Melissa another twenty minutes. If she didn't show up, then good riddance. Nathan was determined to not let this party go to waste.

* * *

Haley wiped the sweat off of her face. The room felt like it was a thousand degrees. Although, that was most likely because she had been dancing nonstop all night. She knew that she should probably be in her room in baggy sweatpants and an oversized T-shirt binging on ice cream because of her break up. But she didn't feel like sulking. Haley wasn't even that distraught about her split with Shane. Sure, she felt badly about how it ended but she knew that deep down it was time for them to go their separate ways. It felt good to be able to do whatever she wanted without someone watching her every move. Most of the time, Shane had been a good guy. But there were quite a few occasions when he'd do a complete 180. If he wasn't complaining to her about their nonexistent sex life, then he'd get angry at her for simply talking to and being around other guys. It wasn't all the time but it often occurred at parties like this one. She couldn't even dance with Luke without him objecting to it.

But tonight, she had done all of that. Haley had danced with Lucas, Jake, and about four other guys—much to Brooke's delight. She was determined to have a good time. And when they went on that cruise, Haley was definitely going to let herself kick back and relax. The semester was officially over and it was time to celebrate. Fanning herself, once again, from the heat, Haley walked over to the refreshments table. She decided against the punch because it was most likely more alcohol than fruit juice. Instead, she grabbed a bottled water.

Nathan, meanwhile, was just wandering around and scoping things out. It was 35 minutes later and still no Melissa. _The hell with her then. _He didn't need this. If she wanted to be stubborn and act like a baby then so be it. Nathan was done putting up with her shit. He made his way over to the keg—which was right next to the refreshments table—and filled his cup to the top.

"You know, as hard as it might be for you, you might not want to get wasted tonight," a voice said next to him. He immediately knew who it was. Nathan could recognize that condescending tone anywhere. He looked over at Haley to see her leaning up against the wall a few feet away from him.

"And why is that?" Nathan asked after he chugged a few mouthfuls from his cup.

"They won't let you on the plane if you're drunk off your ass," Haley replied. She then chewed on her bottom lip as if she was pondering something. "On second thought, drink up. This way, you won't be able to come."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, _Hales_, but this sure as hell isn't enough to get me drunk." She rolled her eyes when she heard his annoying nickname for her. "Although, I'm sure only half of this would be enough to knock you out for awhile. Wanna test that theory?" He held the cup in front of her face. Haley looked away from him.

"No thanks," she declined while pushing his hand away.

"That's right. You don't drink. God forbid the perfect angel joins the ranks with the rest of us heathens," he taunted.

"It's actually not like that. I just prefer not to rot my brain or any other part of my body."

"I guess I can understand that. I mean, your personality already sucks. Why make things any worse?" he quipped. Haley's eyes narrowed.

"It takes one to know one, Scott. You're no picnic either," she retorted.

"Ow, that hurt, Hales. I'm really ready to cry over here," Nathan mocked.

"Screw you," Haley retorted angrily as she moved to get away from him. He then placed his hand on the wall blocking her.

"I knew you always wanted me, James," he smirked.

"On the contrary, I think it's the other way around," Haley argued back with a haughty smile. "It just kills you that I'm the only girl who won't succumb to all your bullshit. Because frankly, I don't give a damn about how many baskets you score or what NBA team is interested in drafting you. I judge people by the integrity of their character. And as far as I'm concerned, I don't see anything honorable about you." Now Nathan was getting angry. _Who the hell is she to judge me? _

"See, that's your problem right there. You always think you have people figured out. When the truth is, you don't know shit. Maybe if you came down from your pedestal once in awhile, you'd realize that everyone is human and has their reasons for acting the way they do," he stated.

"Then enlighten me. What's your reason for acting like such an arrogant ass all the time? What makes you think that it's ok to go around treating others like they're beneath you?" Haley challenged. She wanted to know what made Nathan tick. She never saw him go out of his way for anyone—besides maybe Lucas from time to time. Nathan always seemed to have an ulterior motive that revolved around himself.

"Well, maybe they are. I've worked harder than you can possibly know to get where I am. There's nothing wrong with taking satisfaction in my achievements. I've busted my ass over the years and now I'm finally getting recognition for it. And I'm not going to let some stuck-up bitch like you stand there and try to make me out to be the bad guy."

"You think I don't know what it's like to work hard? I graduated as valedictorian of my class in high school because all I did was study and apply myself to everything I did. I had to beat out thousands of other people to earn my scholarship to Duke. And now that I'm here, I still don't stop. Not only do I do my own work, but I help others with theirs, too. So if being focused and not letting spoiled brats like you push me around makes me appear stuck up, then so freaking be it. But I'm not going to let _you_ stand there and belittle my accomplishments. You don't know shit about me either, Scott," Haley argued back with fire in her eyes.

She was sick of everyone picking on her. First it was Shane, now it was Nathan. A few other people she knew would also give her a hard time. But Haley was done standing for it. She wasn't going to change who she was because other people couldn't handle it. She tried to be a good person and she tried to get along with everyone. But she had snapped when Nathan laid into her like that. She was done putting up with other people's insecurities and bullshit.

"Is everything ok?" Brooke asked tentatively. Haley hadn't even noticed her and Lucas standing a couple feet away from them watching the whole display. For that matter, she hadn't noticed all the other people around them staring.

"Just peachy," Haley replied. She shot one more dirty look at Nathan before ducking under his arm and walking away. She'd had enough "fun" for one night.


	8. Chapter 7

**So, you all are pretty much awesome! Thanks so much for the reviews (and the ones that you guys wrote for Funny Little Feeling). I really do love reading them in between classes and when I get home from school. So please keep them coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Haley looked out the window of the plane and stared at the tiny shapes below. She was exhausted but she couldn't sleep. She was still upset from her fight with Nathan earlier. Haley didn't even know why she was letting him get to her so badly. It's not like she respected nor valued his opinion. Most of the time, she would just shrug off all the crap he said about her. But something about this fight went beyond their normal banter.

"What are you thinking about?" Brooke questioned softly next to her. Peyton was staring at her from Brooke's other side. The whole group knew that something had happened. Even if they hadn't witnessed her and Nathan's angry display, the hostility emanating off of them would have clued them in.

"Do you guys think I'm a stuck-up bitch?" Haley asked before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

"What?" Peyton replied shocked. "No. Why would we think that?"

"Forget it," Haley said. She felt stupid for even bringing it up. _Damn you, Nathan. _

"Is this about what Nathan said to you earlier?" Brooke guessed.

"Seriously, just forget it. I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore."

"No, we're not going to forget it. This is obviously bothering you," Peyton pointed out. "We're your best friends. Talk to us." Haley sighed defeated.

"There's really nothing to talk about. Nathan and I were at each other's throats—as usual—and things escalated from there."

"What specifically did you guys fight about?" Peyton inquired.

"I basically questioned his integrity—or lack there of. He then got pissed and started accusing me of being a judgmental bitch. The rest was just the fallout," Haley explained. Brooke gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Peyton said. "We've known Nathan since we were kids. He tends to say things in the heat of the moment without really thinking."

"Believe me, he meant it."

"Well, maybe he did," Brooke admitted. "But you have to understand, Nathan is really guarded. He has to be with the kind of family he comes from. Besides you, the only other person who is able to get under his skin like that is his father."

"Who's the biggest ass you'll ever meet," Peyton added. "He's constantly riding him."

"So what are you guys saying? That his behavior and attitude towards me is excusable just because I remind him of his jackass father?" Haley questioned incredulously. _Nathan's a grown man. He should be able to control himself. _

"No," Brooke denied. "We're just saying that the reason he might be so antagonistic towards you is because what you said struck a nerve. He's usually a stone wall when it comes to his emotions. The fact that you can get to him like that bugs him and so he lashes out. I'm not saying that it's by any means ok. I'm just saying that that's probably what happened."

"And I know you really don't want to hear this, but I think the same applies to you, too," Peyton joined in.

"What does?" Haley asked confused.

"You're usually a pretty level-headed person, Haley," she began. "But when it comes to Nathan, it's kind of obvious that he manages to make you lose your cool rather quickly. There's something between the two of you."

"Yeah, mutual hatred," Haley interjected.

"Not necessarily. Whether it's just simply annoyance, a misunderstanding of sorts, or possibly a deeper connection that you're not ready to acknowledge yet, Nathan knows how to push your buttons. And don't kill me for saying this, but I think a part of you likes that." As Brooke nodded in agreement, Haley's mouth dropped open. She was about to object but the words wouldn't come out. She was literally in shock. A moment later, she finally came to her senses.

"Are you implying that I have some kind of…_crush_," she said with a disgusted look on her face, "…on Nathan?"

"Maybe not a full-on crush, but there's definitely a spark between the two of you," Brooke commented. Haley looked at them like they'd grown two heads. She honestly couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Me and Nathan? A spark? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. _

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Dr. Phil Numbers One and Two, but there is nothing between Nathan and me. Some people just genuinely don't get along. That's all there is to it. There's no spark, no crush, and certainly no deep cosmic connection," Haley explained. "We're just two people who are stuck with each other. End of story."

"But…" Brooke began.

"No. I love you guys for caring about me and trying to help, but I assure you that nothing is going on. So I'd appreciate it if we just dropped this whole awkward and uncomfortable subject," Haley said. "I'm worn out and I really need to try to get some sleep. I want to be somewhat coherent when we land in an hour."

Brooke and Peyton just kept their mouths shut and nodded in understanding. Peyton went back to sketching as Brooke pulled out her fashion magazine. Haley laid back in her seat and shut her eyes. A few seconds later, she felt someone's gaze on her and turned her head to the left. The guys were sitting in their seats across the aisle from them. Lucas and Jake were already asleep. Nathan, however, was wide awake. He was looking right at her. His piercing blue eyes met her soft brown ones. In that moment, Haley felt like Nathan could see right through her. A shiver went up her spine at the thought. She quickly tore her eyes away from his and settled back into her seat. _There's nothing going on. You can hate someone without there being an underlying issue, right? Of course you can. It happens all the time_, she assured herself. But as she drifted off to sleep, she knew that a tiny seed of doubt had already been planted in the back of her mind.

* * *

"This is it," the manager announced. "The Grand Suite." 

"Whoa," Nathan commented as Jake whistled. They were now looking at their room on the ship. It was huge and definitely luxurious. There was a humongous couch, a big-screen TV, and a mini bar. The sliding glass doors at the opposite side of the room led out to their own private balcony.

"I think I've died and gone to Heaven," Brooke said in awe.

"Just so you know, there are four bedrooms. They all look different so you can choose which one you like best. Between them are the adjoining bathrooms. There's another one through that door on the left. They include a whirlpool tub, shower, two sinks, and a bidet," the guy explained.

"A bidet? Well, that's…useful," Peyton whispered to Haley and Brooke making them snicker.

"Since you are the big contest winners, all your meals and drinks are complimentary. The only thing you'll really have to pay for is souvenirs. On the nightstand in each of your rooms are a list of activities and events that will be going on. Room service is available at any time. It will also be free in your case. If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

"I have one," Brooke said. "Do our beds have those cool little mint chocolates on our pillows?" The gang all laughed. "What? I'm serious."

"Yes, we do," the man answered with a warm smile. He then looked past them and motioned to the bellhop to bring their luggage in.

"If there are no more questions, I'll leave you all to it. Enjoy your vacation in the Caribbean."

"Oh my God!" Haley exclaimed after the guy left. "How amazing is this?!"

"I call the biggest bedroom!" Brooke shouted. The girls then ran to check out the bedrooms. They started pushing and holding each other back as they tried to be first in the rooms.

"Would you look at this mini bar? It's fully stocked," Lucas declared.

"This balcony is huge," Jake called from outside.

"Screw the balcony. Do you see the size of this TV? I might just stay in here the whole week and watch ESPN's post-game coverage of the NBA finals," Nathan said. He turned it on and scanned the channels. The sound and picture quality were amazing. He felt like he was actually there. Nathan then noticed that it had a full entertainment center and he almost hit the roof. There was even a PlayStation 3 connected to it.

"Broody, come and look at the bedroom I got us!"

"I'll be right back," Lucas said as he took off in the direction of Brooke's voice. Jake then went to find Peyton. _I should probably get my room now before they take all the good ones. _Nathan shut off the TV and headed into the room closest to him. It was enormous. The bed was a king size. There was another flat-screen TV built into the wall right across from it. _Sweet._ He also noticed a mini fridge, a walk-in closet, and drawers built into the wood-paneled wall. Nathan next went to check out the bathroom. _That guy wasn't lying when he listed all the stuff in here. _The bathroom actually seemed bigger than his bedroom back home. As he started to look over everything, the door on the other side opened. It was another second after Haley walked in that she realized he was in there.

"Oh, sorry," she said as she started to turn around to leave.

"I'm not using it. I was just looking," Nathan replied.

"Oh," she commented as she stood there, not knowing what to say.

"So, um, is your bedroom in there?" he asked. The awkward and tension-filled silence was starting to get to him.

"Yeah," she answered. "I'm assuming the other one is yours."

"Yeah," he replied. He inwardly groaned. It seemed like they couldn't get away from each other on vacation either. Haley stared at him for a minute. She knew he wasn't any happier about this arrangement than she was. It was then that Peyton and Brooke's earlier words filled her mind. _I can't believe I'm actually going to say this…_

"Look…um…I'm sorry about what I said to you before," Haley apologized. "You're right. I don't really know you. I shouldn't have assumed otherwise." Nathan's head snapped up and did a double take. _Did she really just apologize to me? Me? Of all people? _

"Are you serious?" Nathan asked skeptically.

"Yes," Haley sighed as she tried to keep herself calm. She could tell that he wasn't buying it. "It's going to be a long week. And whether we like it or not, we're stuck together sharing a bathroom. Not to mention, we'll be seeing even more of each other since we're bound to do at least a few group activities all together. So, we might as well try and put the crap behind us and make this arrangement as civil and hassle free as possible."

"For once, I agree with you," Nathan stated.

"Good," Haley replied. She then waited for him to say something else but he remained silent. "Is there anything you'd like to say to me?"

"Like what?" he questioned confused.

"Um, I don't know, how about that you're sorry, too, for the things you said to me?" she prodded.

"I didn't say anything to you."

"Uh, yes you did. You called me a stuck-up bitch."

"You are a stuck-up bitch."

"And you're an arrogant ass but I still apologized."

"Doesn't that right there completely void the apology you just gave me?" he smirked.

"What? No," she argued.

"I think it does."

"It does not."

"It does, too."

"Does not."

"Does, too."

"_Does not!_"

"_Does, too!_"

"Ugh, why must you always be so damn difficult all the time?!" Haley exclaimed frustrated.

"Because I can," he said with another smirk.

"You promised to be civil," she pointed out as she placed her hands on her hips.

"This is civil for us," Nathan replied. "I annoy you. You annoy me back. That's as well-mannered as it's going to get."

"Unbelievable," Haley exclaimed while throwing her hands up in the air. "You are the most stubborn, inconsiderate jerk I have ever met in my entire life!"

"Ditto," Nathan quipped back still smiling. Haley scowled at him. _He looks like he's actually enjoying this. _

"Fine, I'm going to make this real simple. You don't talk to me and I don't talk to you unless it is absolutely necessary. Is that clear?" Nathan just stood there without answering.

"Well?" she prodded. He still didn't say anything. "Nathan, don't play games with me. Do you agree or not?" Nathan then walked over to the counter and picked up a small pad of paper and the pen next to it. He wrote something down and showed it to her.

"'I thought you said no talking'," she read out loud. Haley glared back up at him and shook her head. It was like talking to a two year old.

"You are so immature," she commented before walking back towards her room and slamming the bathroom door shut. Nathan laughed softly to himself. He then returned to his own room and collapsed onto his giant bed satisfied with himself. He loved getting her riled up. It was definitely one of his favorite past times. _Maybe sharing a bathroom with Haley won't be so bad after all._

* * *

"…and then we got into a whole other fight," Haley finished telling Brooke and Peyton what had happened between her and Nathan earlier. They had decided to go to the Day Spa at the top of the ship. Right now, they were soaking in a mud bath. "I could kill the two of you." 

"What did we do?" Brooke asked.

"You're the ones who told me some sob story about Nathan not really being an ass. So then I felt bad and figured maybe if I tried to be the bigger person and be somewhat nice to him, then maybe we could enjoy the trip without killing each other," Haley rambled. "But that's now shot to hell."

"You want me to talk to him?" Peyton offered. "Slap him around a few times?"

"No, that's ok. If anyone is going to slap him then it will be me. As for the talking part, don't bother. I don't want him to think that he's getting to me."

"But he is getting to you," Brooke pointed out. "You're totally flustered and rambling right now."

"I am not. I'm venting. There's a difference," Haley argued.

"I'm just telling you what I see."

"Brooke, you can't see anything. You've got cucumbers covering your eyes."

"So, my third eye can sense it," she replied—still keeping her head back and the cucumbers in place. Peyton rolled her eyes playfully.

"Enough you two. Let's talk about something else."

"Fine by me," Haley chimed in.

"What are we doing tonight?"

"Well, when Lucas and I walked around the ship, we saw this really cool nightclub. We could go there tonight," Brooke proposed.

"We partied last night," Haley said. "Can't we do something a little more mellow?"

"Like what?"

"I was looking through the activity guide and it said that there is going to be a comedy show tonight by a group called Mixed Nuts. I think that would be fun," Haley suggested.

"Sounds kind of kinky," Brooke said. "So you know I'm going." They all laughed.

"I could use a good laugh," Peyton agreed.

"Then Mixed Nuts it is," Haley declared. "Now all we have to do is convince the guys…"

* * *

"Oh, that was so in!" Lucas declared. 

"It doesn't count. That was a fowl," Nathan argued.

"No, it wasn't," Jake retorted.

"Yes, it was," a guy named Grant said. It didn't take the boys long to find the sports deck on the ship–or the basketball court for that matter. After the three started playing for awhile, some guys their own age ended up joining them. They were now playing a full-on game. And it was really getting competitive. Nathan, however, didn't mind at all. He loved a good challenge. The harder the game the sweeter the victory was in the end. It also kept his mind from wandering back to Melissa. She hadn't shown up to the party last night at all. For someone who claimed to care so much about him, she sure had a hell of a way of showing it.

Nathan wasn't particularly heartbroken. Yeah, he felt bad. But he wasn't going to cry about it or anything. He was just disappointed. And just thinking of disappointment automatically brought up the subject of Dan. Nathan had told his mom about the trip and him being away for a week. He knew that if he told Dan, he would have hit the roof. It would be a, "week of training that you'll never get back again." His father was always spouting off crap like that. But Nathan knew that he still wasn't out of the woods with this one. As soon as he got back to Tree Hill, Dan would most likely have his head.

"Ah, just give it to them. They're going to need it anyway when we wipe their sorry asses all over this court," another guy named Peter said.

"You wish," Lucas commented. The boys then got back into their positions and started to play again. About another hour later, the game was finally over and Nathan's team had won.

"I believe that's game," Nathan smirked.

"That was a lucky shot," Lucas argued.

"Not lucky. I just happen to have skills."

"No, the only thing you must have is a horseshoe stuck up your ass," Lucas commented. "You weren't even looking at the damn basket when you made the shot."

"Like I said, I have skills," Nathan reiterated.

"Whatever. That game was still good," Grant said. "So, uh, where are you guys from again?"

"North Carolina," Nathan answered. "We go to Duke."

"Nice. Do you guys play ball there?" Peter questioned. "You're really good."

"Yeah. We're their top players. We're also ranked nationally," Lucas explained.

"I love basketball but I don't usually have time for it," Grant stated. "I'm in pre-law at Harvard."

"Really?" Jake asked. "That must be tough."

"It is. The summer is the only time I get to let loose. I'm usually a partier but I'm buried with so much schoolwork during the semester that I never find the time."

"Do you all go to Harvard?" Lucas asked the remaining four guys in front of them. They shook their heads.

"Peter and Tom go to UCLA. Brian and Doug are at Franklin Pierce. We all went to high school together back when we lived in Texas. This whole trip is like a reunion for us," Grant explained.

"That's cool," Jake stated. "We're here with our girlfriends."

"I'm not," Nathan interjected. The guys looked at him a little confused.

"My girlfriend Brooke and Jake's girlfriend Peyton are here. Our other good friend Haley also joined us," Lucas clarified.

"Unfortunately," Nathan mumbled. Lucas threw him a look and then whacked him on the arm.

"I take it you don't like this Haley very much," Grant guessed.

"Not really," he answered.

"Is she hott?" Peter asked. Nathan didn't really want to answer that. The truth was, he did think that Haley was attractive. But it's not like he actually wanted to admit that out loud. Luckily, he saw the girls making their way towards them.

"Oh, here they come now," Jake stated.

"Of all the places and activities on this gorgeous ship, you still head for the basketball court," Brooke said while shaking her head. "Men!"

"Hey, Cheery," Lucas greeted her with a quick peck on the cheek. Jake did the same with Peyton as Nathan and Haley stood awkwardly across from each other.

"So you're Haley. Damn, girl, you are fine," Peter commented.

"Excuse me?" Haley questioned. She was completely caught off guard.

"What this mindless idiot over here means is that you're really pretty. I'm Grant by the way," he introduced as he held out his hand.

"Oh, uh, it's nice to meet you," Haley said politely as she shook it. She threw a look to Brooke and Peyton. They, however, had their eyebrows raised. Haley could already see the wheels turning in their heads—especially Brooke's. Lucas then introduced the rest of the guys to the girls. Meanwhile, both Grant and Peter kept their eyes firmly on Haley. She moved closer to Brooke and Peyton when she noticed this. She never really liked to be stared at. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"Well, it looks like you boys have made some new friends," Brooke declared.

"What are you all doing tonight?" Brian questioned.

"Uh, we don't…" Jake began but was cut off by Peyton.

"We're going to a show."

"A show?" Lucas questioned. "What kind of a show?"

"It's a comedy show. Some group called Mixed Nuts is performing. I've heard it's really good," Haley said.

"It sounds lame," Nathan commented.

"I think it sounds cool. Maybe we'll check it out later," Peter chimed in as he not so subtly looked Haley up and down again. Nathan narrowed his eyes at the guy. He then got this weird, unexpected pang in the pit of his stomach. _I must be hungry or something. When does that complimentary meal come in? _

"Yeah, you guys should definitely meet us there," Brooke said. Haley whipped her head around to glare at her. The other guys couldn't see since her back was now turned to them.

"Well, we were just about to grab some lunch if you all would like to join us?" Grant offered. Haley sent a pleading look to Peyton.

"Um, thanks but we have to pass. We already made arrangements," Peyton informed them.

"We did?" Brooke questioned confused.

"Yes," Peyton emphasized as she gave Brooke a glare of her own. "If fact, we should probably get going now. We have reservations."

"But…" Brooke began before Haley cut her off.

"We've really got to run but we'll see you guys later," Haley said. She then grabbed Brooke by the arm and dragged her away as Peyton followed.

"Ow, Tutor Girl, you're hurting me," Brooke exclaimed when they were farther away. She then yanked her arm out of Haley's grasp.

"Brooke, why did you invite them?" Haley asked. "Did you see the way they were looking at me?"

"Of course I did. That's why I asked them in the first place. They were totally vibing on you, Tutor Girl."

"Tigger, I don't want to be around them. Couldn't you tell that I was uncomfortable?"

"No, you were smiling."

"I was being polite. And you didn't see the look I gave you?"

"I did but I thought it was directed towards Nathan who was next to me. You looked kind of angry."

"I am angry!"

"What was that all about?" Lucas asked as he, Jake, and Nathan finally caught up to them.

"What was what?" Brooke asked.

"Why did you invite them with us later?" Lucas questioned. "Did you see the looks they were giving Haley?"

"Oh, can you all just calm down? It wasn't that bad. Besides, I thought you liked those guys."

"Not when they're staring at my best friend like that," Lucas replied.

"They did look like they were going to maul her," Nathan added.

"See, even Nathan who's completely clueless noticed it," Haley declared.

"Hey!" he objected. "I am not."

"You're not supposed to be talking to me. Remember?" she retorted back.

"I can do whatever I want."

"Well, you made such a big deal about it earlier that…"

"Ok, can everyone just stop for a second? I'm confused," Jake proclaimed.

"Let me explain. Those guys that you were playing with really like Haley. But she was all creeped out because they were looking at her and completely undressing her with their eyes."

"Ugh, please don't say it like that," Haley groaned.

"So Brooke—being the meddlesome friend/Cupid that she is—invited them to the show we're going to see later. Oh, and Lucas and Nathan didn't like the fact that they were staring at Haley and are mad that they're coming. Got it?" Peyton finished.

"I never said that I didn't like it," Nathan denied. _Why would I not like it? It's not like I'm with Haley. And I don't like her like that. No, correction, I don't like her at all. So there is no issue here. Right? _

"I was just trying to help," Brooke pouted. "I just thought that you'd be up for some fun in the sun with a hott guy. You know, since you split with Shane. You're a free woman and we're on vacation. It's the perfect time to have a post-break up fling."

"Tigger, I appreciate you looking out for me but I don't want another boyfriend or fling right now," Haley explained. The whole situation with her ex-boyfriend had taken a lot out of her. She just wanted to be by herself for awhile. "Please promise me you won't invite them or any other guys out with us before asking me first?"

"Ok, I promise," Brooke conceded. "Sorry."

"Thank you," Haley replied as she gave her a warm hug.

"That was touching," Nathan said sarcastically. "But can we please eat now?"

"Where do you guys want to go?" Peyton asked.

"I thought we had reservations," Jake pointed out.

"We don't. That was just a cover story, sweetheart."

"I'm so confused…."


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the reviews. They were great. Everyone seems to love the Naley banter. And let me tell you, there is going to be a lot more coming up in the future. So with that in mind, onto Chapter 8!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Nathan, open up the damn door right now!" Haley demanded. She pounded on the bathroom door again but there was still no answer. She knew he was in there. She could hear the water running. Haley would've gone into the other bathroom but all her things were in this one. The comedy show started in twenty minutes.

"Nathan!" she shouted.

"Just another minute," he called.

"You've been saying that for a half hour," Haley pointed out.

"Well, then one more minute won't kill you." Five minutes later, Haley had just about had it. An idea then popped into her head. She smiled to herself as she left her room. She then walked to the right and opened Nathan's bedroom door. _Thank god_, she thought when she saw that his bathroom door was, in fact, open.

"You've been playing with your hair this whole time?!" she exclaimed angrily with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not playing with it. I'm styling it," he answered. "And what are you doing in my room?"

"I decided to take a different approach since you were being an ass and wouldn't let me in." Haley then walked over to the counter and grabbed her makeup bag. All she needed to do was freshen up a bit. Nathan watched as she dabbed some blush on her cheeks. His eyes then traveled down the rest of her body. She was wearing a yellow halter tunic top with dressy white capris and matching yellow open-toe heels. Her whole ensemble seemed to hug her curves perfectly.

"What are you looking at?" Haley asked a minute later as she put on her lip gloss.

"Nothing," Nathan denied as he quickly looked away from her—mentally kicking himself for actually looking and getting caught in the process. _What is wrong with me?_

"What do you mean 'nothing?' You were staring right at me."

"It was nothing," he repeated irritably. Haley smiled wryly.

"Really? Because it looked to me like you were checking me out."

"I wasn't."

"It sure seemed that way."

"Well, it wasn't like that."

"Ok," Haley shrugged innocently. She started to put on her mascara as Nathan went back to fixing his hair. A second later, Haley dropped something on the floor and bent down to pick it up. In that moment, Nathan's eyes wandered over to the left yet again. They then drifted down until they had the perfect view of her ass. _Damn_, was all he could think.

"Stop staring at my ass, Scott," Haley said as she came back up. _Shit. _"And don't even try to deny it since I saw you in the mirror." _I am officially the biggest idiot on the planet. _ Nathan could not believe that he actually had done that. And he had gotten caught again to boot. _What the hell is going on with me? Maybe it's from my breakup with Melissa. Yeah, that has to be it. I'm just getting desperate for some _womanly_ contact or something. _Nathan then scrambled to make up some type of excuse.

"Ok, maybe I was," he said. "But if you must know, I was really just wondering why you would wear an outfit like that."

"What exactly is wrong with this outfit?" Haley questioned as she turned to face him.

"It's too revealing."

"Revealing? You have got to be joking. Nothing inappropriate is showing," she replied.

"So? You don't have to show a lot of skin for it to be trashy."

"So first it's revealing and now it's trashy?" Haley asked incredulously. "Are you high?"

"I'm just looking out for you."

"The only thing you were looking at was my butt—among other things," Haley replied.

"Well, if I noticed, then you can bet that tiny ass of yours that those other guys will, too."

"Then that's their problem. They can look all they want as long as they keep their hands to themselves," she replied as his previous comment finally struck her. "Do you really think my butt looks small?" Nathan rolled his eyes before a sly smile formed on his face.

"I don't know. Bend over again so I can get a better look," he smirked.

"Never mind," Haley quickly muttered. _That takes care of that_, he thought as Haley walked over to her door and unlocked it.

"By the way, if you pull another stunt with the door like this again, I swear I'll come into your room at night and smother you with your pillow," Haley said with a sarcastically sweet smile.

"Once again, you just can't keep your hands off of me," he teased.

"In your dreams, Scott."

* * *

"Oh my God, I don't know if I've ever laughed that hard in my life," Brooke declared as she clutched her stomach. The comedy show had just ended and they were all leaving the lounge they were previously in. 

"Me either," Peyton agreed. "That was amazing."

"I thought it was ok," Grant commented.

"That's because he used you as one of his punch lines," Peter laughed.

"I, personally, loved their skit about Donald Trump. Did you see the hair?" Lucas asked.

"The sad thing is that the real thing still looks worse," Haley added.

"So, what do we do now?" Brian questioned. "It's only ten thirty."

"We could check out that nightclub you mentioned before," Nathan suggested.

"What kind of nightclub?" Jake questioned.

"It's got an urban type theme. It's supposed to be the hottest one on the ship," Brian explained.

"That sounds cool. I want to go," Brooke stated.

"I'll take a look," Lucas said.

"I don't care," Peyton commented. "What do you think, Jake?"

"It works for me," he replied.

"Haley, are you in?" Peter asked her.

"Um, I think I'm going to pass," Haley answered. She was kind of tired. Flying always took a lot out of her. What she really wanted to do was just go back to the room and soak in that huge tub of theirs.

"What? Tutor Girl, it's our first night here," Brooke exclaimed. "You have to come with us."

"Yeah, come on, Haley. All the cool kids are doing it," Grant tried to persuade her.

"As tempting as it sounds, I'm just not up for it," she replied. That was another reason why she didn't want to go. She didn't really like these guys that they were hanging out with. Brian, Doug, and Tom were ok. But Grant and Peter were a little too _friendly_ for her liking. Just like Nathan had predicted, the guys had stared at her as soon as their groups met up. Then she got stuck between them during the comedy show. That was even more uncomfortable with them both leaning in and trying to talk to her throughout the whole thing. Needless to say, she'd had enough of them for one night. Haley was tired and just wanted to be left alone.

"Past your bedtime, James?" Nathan questioned.

"No," she answered while giving him a pointed look. "I'm just a little drowsy from that plane ride. Dramamine always knocks me out. I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow." Peter looked like he was about to open his mouth and say something but Lucas cut him off.

"That's fine, Haley. Go get some rest," he said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do you want me to walk you back to the room?"

"No, I'll be ok. But thanks," she replied.

"Feel better, Tutor Girl," Brooke stated as she hugged her. "We won't be long. If you need anything, call us."

"I will," Haley promised. She then waved goodbye to the rest of them and took off towards their suite. When she got there ten minutes later, she headed straight for her own room. _I think I'll take that bath, after all. _She figured the best time to take it was now while Nathan was out. She didn't want to be disturbed or chance being walked in on—even if she did lock the door. With her luck, something would happen and he'd barge in getting a view of everything she owned. That would be mortifying.

Haley walked into the bathroom and locked Nathan's door first. She pulled on it a few times to make sure that it was secure. She then walked over to the tub and turned on the water to fill it up. While that was happening, she went back into her room and undressed. She took the complimentary bathrobe that she had been given and slipped it on over her bare form. Afterward, she went back into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She next tied her hair in a messy bun at the top of her head before going to turn off the water. She dipped her hand into the tub to make sure that it was just the right temperature. It was a little on the warm side but that was ok. She'd rather be hot than cold any day. Once she was completely immersed in the water, she found the button to turn on the water jets. She then leaned back and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of the bubbles against her back and neck. That was another side effect of traveling. The seats on planes were always so uncomfortable and stiff. But this tub definitely made up for that. _I could totally get used to this. _

About 45 minutes later, Haley was finally ready to get out. She now felt fully relaxed and free of all those disgusting airplane germs. As soon as she was dry, she went back into her bedroom and changed into a comfortable pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. She then hopped onto her queen-size bed and turned on the TV. She scanned the movie channels to see what was on.

"Ooh," she commented when she saw that Titanic was playing. She loved that movie. But then she remembered that she was on a ship right now in the middle of the ocean and decided to skip watching it just this once. Sure, there weren't any icebergs around in the Caribbean but she didn't want to jinx anything. She scanned the rest of the channels and almost squealed when she saw that Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl was also showing. _Now this is appropriate. _The fact that both Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom were in it was also a major bonus. It was right at the beginning so she didn't miss much. Haley fluffed her humungous pillow and laid back on it. She soon found herself completely immersed in the reality of the movie.

But about an hour in, Haley realized that her cell phone wasn't on if her friends needed to get in touch with her. It had been off ever since they boarded the plane.She begrudgingly got up from her cozy spot on the bed and walked over to her purse to retrieve it. She then turned it on as she walked back over to the bed. A little icon popped up letting her know that she had a missed call. She also had a voicemail. When she tried to access it, however, Haley noticed that there was no service. _We're in the middle of the ocean. Of course my cell won't work. Duh. _She had completely forgotten about that. _Brooke's going to flip when she finds out. _That girl's pride and joy—other than clothes and Lucas—was her cell phone.

Since she couldn't listen to the voicemail, Haley looked under her call log to see who it was. It was probably her mother asking her to pick up a cool souvenir for her or something. She loved useless trinkets. But it turned out not to be Lydia. When Haley did finally learn who it was, she almost fell off the bed from shock. There were actually three missed calls from Shane. After the incident with Nathan, Haley knew he was pissed. She figured that he'd decided to let her go and move on. Apparently, she was wrong. _Or maybe he did move on. What if there's some kind of emergency and he tried to get in touch with me? Oh God, I hope he's ok. _Now she was worried. Why would he have needed to call three times unless it was something serious? And now, she couldn't even get in touch with him. She could, technically, use the room phone to call him. But that would be really expensive. And if it turned out not to be an emergency or anything important, it'd be a complete waste. Besides, she didn't want to talk if all he was going to do was beg her to take him back again. She'd just wait until they landed at a port or something to retrieve the message. But Haley knew she'd be wondering about it the whole time—and possibly go completely insane with curiosity in the process.

* * *

"That was fun," Lucas stated as he dried himself off with a towel. It was now Monday and the guys had just gotten off of the FlowRider surf simulator. It was a large water slope that imitated actual waves. Nathan, Jake, and Lucas had been riding on the thing for the last hour. There was a big screen TV nearby that showed people who were good and others that completely wiped out. Of course, Nathan hadn't had any trouble. He always got cheered on when he went down. 

"Ooh, that had to hurt," Jake commented when they saw another guy crash and burn. The guys headed back to their lounge chairs and sat down in the sun.

"This is the life," Lucas sighed. "I wish I could do this more often."

"Well, just think, if we ever make it into the NBA, then we will be able to do this—among other things," Nathan pointed out.

"Aw, that'd be sweet," he replied.

"Does being the best friend of two NBA players buy a spot on these excursions?" Jake questioned.

"We'll have to get back to you on that," Nathan said. "It depends on whether my supermodel wife will want you around or not."

"I see how it is," Jake muttered in mock hurt.

"Assuming you ever decide to settle down," Lucas added.

"Hey, I was dating Melissa for about four months. That has to amount to something."

"Yeah, but before that, your history works against you. Besides being with Peyton in high school, the rest of the girls you were with were random hook-ups."

"You and Peyton actually dated?" Jake asked shocked. "How come I never knew this?"

"Relax, Jaglieski. It was back in our sophomore year of high school. We didn't even last that long. In fact, Peyton and I like to forget it ever happened."

"They were really dramatic. Every other day it was like something out of _The Young and the Restless_," Lucas said. Jake and Nathan then both turned to look at him. "What? Brooke made me watch it a couple of times. You know how hard it is to deny her."

"You are so whipped, man," Nathan laughed.

"Oh please, you were practically Melissa's lap dog. Whenever she bitched about something, you always rushed to make it right," Lucas stated.

"No, I didn't. I'd usually yell at her back. Then she'd bitch some more and then I'd try to make it right—or her definition of right, anyway. You think I wanted to hear her whine for a week?"

"So it's officially over between the two of you?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, she never showed up to the party to work things out. It's probably for the best, though. She lives in Chicago and she's studying abroad in the fall. Even if we were still together, she wouldn't be around for awhile." It was actually one less thing Nathan had to worry about. He liked Melissa but her attitude towards the end had definitely started to drive him away.

"Look, I know you hate it when I say this to you, but you can do better," Lucas said.

"You really didn't like her, huh?" Nathan laughed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah."

"I'm just saying that she did nothing for you. In the beginning, she seemed ok but you have to admit that she got pretty needy and insecure after awhile."

"Really? I thought she was more caring and full of life," Nathan joked.

"She was full of something alright," Jake commented. "Piss and vinegar." They all laughed at that.

"Then who do you suggest I go out with?" Nathan inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. But she has to be the complete opposite of your usual girlfriends/love interests," Lucas said.

"Meaning?"

"She has to actually have a brain and some class," Lucas answered.

"Thanks, Luke," Nathan said dryly. _The_ _girls that I usually go with aren't that bad._ _Are they? _

"I think what Lucas is trying to say is that you need someone who challenges you in a good way."

"Gee, just what I've always wanted," Nathan replied sarcastically.

"Whatever," Lucas chuckled. "One of these days you're going to meet your match. Then we'll see who gets the last laugh."

"I highly doubt it but ok."

"Or maybe he already has but just hasn't realized it yet," Jake threw in and gave Lucas a pointed look. His brother smiled and nodded back to Jake.

"What the hell are you two going on about?" Nathan questioned.

"Nothing. Forget it," Jake replied.

"No, I want to know. Who have I met that fits that description?" he challenged.

"Haley," both Lucas and Jake answered together a second later.

"What?! You both have lost your minds," Nathan scoffed. "We're like milk and oil. I'm the milk. She's the oil."

"I beg to differ," Lucas stated. "You've known each other for almost two years and you still fight like cats and dogs."

"Which only proves my point that we hate each other and it would never work," he retorted.

"No, it proves that the two of you definitely have some underlying feelings like…"

"Hate, scorn, annoyance…" Nathan started listing off as he shifted in his seat.

"I'd say it's more like attraction, intrigue, desire…" Jake countered.

"I think you both are insane," Nathan declared. "There is nothing going on between me and Haley."

"Because you're both obviously fighting it," Lucas asserted. "By the way, don't think I didn't see the annoyed looks you kept giving Grant and Peter during the show Saturday night."

"They were talking throughout the entire thing," Nathan defended.

"Yeah, to Haley," Jake pointed out.

"Are you implying that I'm jealous?"

"Possibly," Lucas answered. _I can't believe I'm hearing this. When did they all start smoking crack?_

"Look you guys, I'm only going to say this one more time. Haley and I don't have any feelings for each other. We're just two people who don't get along and just happen to share the same group of friends. That's it. So I'd appreciate it if all of you'd just shut up about it. Because frankly, I'm getting sick and tired of hearing it from everyone all the time. Nothing is going on. End of story," he finished.

"Nathan…" Lucas tried to say but he cut him off.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to the room and take a shower. I'll meet up with you guys later." Nathan then grabbed his towel before they could reply and got up to walk back to the suite. He didn't feel like smelling like chlorine the rest of the day. And while he was at it, he would try to wash away the ideas that Lucas and Jake had put into his head, too.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, thank you, once again, for the reviews. They keep me motivated as I slave away on chapters. So please keep writing them. And I know you've all been waiting for more banter/sexual tension. With that in mind, enjoy the chapter (and there will be even more on the way)! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"I'm sure it's nothing," Brooke assured Haley as the girls walked along the crowded street in Nassau. The ship had finally docked and the girls had decided to do some souvenir shopping.

"There's still no damn reception," Haley muttered while checking the signal bars on her phone.

"Haley, Shane most likely called you because he wanted some of his stuff back," Peyton said. "Either that or he still wants you back—which in my opinion would be pretty pathetic if he kept that whole begging thing up."

"Peyton's probably right. Besides, we're on an all expenses paid vacation and you're letting that loser suck the fun out of it," Brooke said. "Just try to enjoy yourself for now and deal with it later."

"I know. I guess I still feel guilty about the way we ended things. I just figure that if he's calling me after all that then it must be something important," Haley explained.

"Well, making yourself sick over it is not going to help anything. So calm down and relax, Tutor Girl."

"Ok," Haley sighed. She really was making herself crazy with worry over that stupid voicemail. And with her luck, it probably would turn out to be nothing important in the end. "From this moment on, I don't care."

"That's the spirit!" Peyton joked as she put her arm around her shoulders.

"But can we please do one thing?" Haley asked.

"What?" Brooke questioned.

"Can we go back on the ship and shop? All these people hassling us are making me nervous." Everywhere they went there were natives telling them to buy this or try that.  
It wasn't too bad at first but now Haley was starting to feel claustrophobic.

"Sure," Brooke agreed. "Besides, we haven't even checked out the ship's stores."

"I honestly can't believe that it took you this long to go," Peyton said. "I thought you would've dragged us there Saturday."

"Well, I would have if I could find them. Those maps are so confusing," she said as she pulled out the brochure with the map on it from her purse.

"Give it to me. I'm good with directions," Haley stated. When they were back on the ship twenty minutes later, Haley led them to one of the middle floors. It looked like a wide, open atrium. Along the sides were tons of different clothing stores and souvenir shops. There were a few restaurants scattered here and there.

"Oh my God, they have Juicy Couture here!" Brooke exclaimed as she ran towards the store. Haley and Peyton laughed as they rushed to catch up with her. "Would you look at these shoes?"

"Whoa," Haley commented after she picked up a pair and looked at the price. "These heels cost $225. Are they crazy?"

"No, they're designer," Peyton answered. "Which is code for a total rip-off."

"P. Sawyer, do not say anything like that in front of me again. This is my future profession someday. My life dream. I would die happy if people would buy my clothes for this price."

"I'm not insulting your clothes. I'm just saying that it doesn't even cost half as much to make these things. They're only this expensive because of the name."

"I'm ok with that," Brooke replied. She then went to another clothing rack and began to search through it.

"There's no sense in arguing with her," Haley said while shaking her head. "She's been rich way too long."

"Oh hush," Brooke scolded. "Less talking and more shopping."

"Tigger, there's no point. I can't even afford one necklace from this place." Haley wasn't exactly poor. She had a lot of money saved up from working last summer and her shifts at the tutoring center during the semester. But she usually tried to budget herself. One of these outfits would go beyond the money she set aside each month just for shopping or other recreational activities.

"Don't worry about it. The both of you just pick out whatever you want and I'll foot the bill."

"Brooke, we can't let you do that," Haley protested.

"Yeah, if I want something bad enough, I can pay for it myself," Peyton stated.

"Nonsense. My dad's got money coming out the wazoo. Trust me, one shopping spree here won't even put a dent in his credit card."

"But…" Haley started to object again.

"No, it's my treat. If you don't want anything from here then fine. But you both will have picked out something by the end of the day and I will have paid for it. Think of it as a thank you for rearranging your busy lives to come with me on the trip. And no more 'buts.' Now shop," she ordered when she noticed them about to complain again. Haley let out a defeated sigh. There was no arguing with Brooke when she got into one of her stubborn moods like this. The girls then looked around the store some more. By the time they left, Brooke was the only one who actually bought anything. Haley hadn't really seen anything she liked.

"I can't believe you got those engagement ring hoop earrings," Peyton said.

"What? They're totally cute," Brooke said as she pulled them out of the bag and started to put them on. "And I figure that if I wear them in front of Lucas enough times, he'll eventually get the urge in a year or two to pop the question."

"Very sneaky, Tigger," Haley commented with a laugh.

"It's all about subliminal messaging," she joked.

"Oh my God, they have a music store!" Peyton suddenly exclaimed. Both Brooke and Haley smiled at one another knowingly. Peyton was a music junky. Places like that were Heaven to her. The girls then walked in and started to look around.

"See anything you like?" Haley asked while they searched.

"I already have most of these records," Peyton stated disappointed. She then looked behind the register and her jaw seemed to drop.

"What's the matter?" Brooke asked coming up to her. Haley followed Peyton's stare and saw a Fall Out Boy record in the display case. It was about $200.

"You like that?" the salesman questioned. "It was one of the first copies ever produced. It was also signed by the group."

"Peyton," Haley said nudging her. There was no response.

"Peyton," Brooke tried. Peyton shook her a little bit and that seemed to help her snap out of it.

"Oh, sorry, I seriously just zoned out on that thing," she mumbled.

"I'm assuming that it's a collector's item," Brooke stated. The guy nodded as Peyton continued to stare at it in awe. They all knew that Peyton had a little celebrity crush on Pete Wentz. She would try to deny it but it was obvious to both Brooke and Haley. They'd always bust her up about it. "Then we'll take it."

"What?!" Peyton cried. "Brooke, no way. You can't…"

"It's your present. Remember?" she prompted as the guy rang it up and packaged it safely for them. Haley smiled as she noticed how tentatively Peyton carried it out of the store. That thing was like her new baby.

"Now, Tutor Girl, it's your turn," Brooke declared. "Where do you want to go?" Haley looked around and observed her surroundings. Her eyes then landed on another clothing store called Caché. The dresses in the window were absolutely stunning. Haley led her friends into the store. She liked a few things but one dress in particular grabbed her attention. It was all the way in the back featured on one of the mannequins. It was pure white and fell a little bit past the knees. The straps started off somewhat thick at the chest but they gradually got smaller at the top. There was also another layer of straps that went around the neck like a halter. It gave the dress a V-like cut. _Oh my God, it's gorgeous. And expensive_, she thought as she looked at the price tag. _$250. Figures. _

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner," Brooke proclaimed.

"Try it on," Peyton encouraged.

"I can't just pull it off the mannequin," Haley replied. She was afraid she'd ruin it or something.

"Excuse me, Miss," Brooke called to the saleswoman. "Do you have anymore dresses like this that my friend can try on?"

"I'm sorry. That's the last one," she stated. "But I can get it off for you." After she was done, the woman handed it to Haley and showed her to the fitting room. A few minutes later she was staring at herself in the mirror in awe. It was perfect. It hugged every crevice and curve of her body perfectly. It also showed some cleavage—but in a tasteful manner.

"Tutor Girl, let's see," Brooke called. Haley came out and showed them. Almost immediately, both Peyton and Brooke gasped.

"What do you think?" she asked nervously.

"Haley, you look amazing," Peyton complimented.

"And classy and hott," Brooke added. "You should totally wear that to dinner on Thursday night." They would be leaving early on Saturday morning so Brooke had arranged for them to have dinner at one of the ship's fancier restaurants Thursday night. Most of Friday night would be devoted to packing and making sure they were ready for the plane ride home.

"You have to get it," Peyton declared.

"It's $250," Haley informed them.

"It's yours is what it is," Brooke stated adamantly. "Go change back into your clothes and we'll buy it."

"But…"

"What did I say about 'buts'?" she replied sternly.

"Fine," Haley relented. She did love the dress. It had practically called to her on the rack. As soon as they had paid for it—and Haley and Peyton stopped thanking Brooke profusely—the girls headed back to the room. The guys were already there playing NBA Live.

"Uh oh, I see shopping bags," Lucas declared as soon as they entered the suite.

"Is there anything left for the other passengers?" Jake teased.

"Ha ha, very funny," Peyton replied sarcastically.

"We were actually pretty mild today. I only got one thing," Brooke stated. She went over and sat on Lucas' lap and moved her hair aside so he could see the earrings. "Aren't they pretty?"

"Yeah, they look great," Lucas replied. "Are those little rings hanging off of the hoop?"

"Yup, they're engagement rings."

"Oh," Lucas commented uncomfortably. Haley suppressed a laugh at his expression. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he looked a little panicked. _What is it with guys and their anxiety about marriage? _

"What did you get, Peyton?" Jake questioned.

"An autographed Fall Out Boy album," she answered excitedly.

"Nice," he replied.

"What about you, Hales?" Nathan asked. They all turned to her. She was going to tell them but she decided she'd make them wait.

"You'll just have to see Thursday night," she said.

"It's that bad, huh?" Nathan laughed.

"Actually, what Haley got is totally hott. You boys might not be able to handle it," Peyton mentioned.

"Really?" Lucas questioned.

"Oh yeah," Brooke agreed. "Tutor Girl will have all the guys in the place drooling."

"I doubt that but there's a first time for everything," Nathan declared. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to go put this away," Haley stated. "Oh, and by the way, you just lost, Scott."

"What?" he asked confused. She nodded her head over to the TV screen.

"Damn it," he cursed as Haley smiled. Just then, there was a knock on their door. Brooke got up to answer it.

"Oh, hey, Grant," she greeted loudly. Haley knew she did it to warn her. The night they came back from the club, Peyton and Brooke had told her about the guys mentioning and asking about her the rest of the night. Apparently, both Peter and Grant had a thing for her. Haley quickly bolted into her room and shut the door. If he saw her, then it would be all over. She then took her dress out of the bag and hung it in her closet so it wouldn't get wrinkled or ruined. When she was done, Haley took off her shoes before flopping onto her bed and turning on the TV. She lowered the volume so no one could hear in the other room. _Ooh, a "Boy Meets World" marathon is on!_ She had loved that show growing up. It was definitely one of her favorites.

"You took off pretty quick," Nathan stated as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"What do you want?" she asked without taking her eyes away from the TV screen.

"I was just wondering where you went. I thought you would've wanted to stay and talk to your new friend."

"Please, like I would ever go with those guys," Haley scoffed.

"What? You think they're beneath you?" he questioned as he walked farther into her room. "That Grant guy is in pre-law at Harvard."

"No," she answered. "They more like creep me out." Haley didn't care what those guys were studying. She didn't want to be anywhere near them.

"I thought they were friendly," Nathan smirked.

"Well, they weren't exactly leering down your shirt now were they?" Haley retorted.

"I told you not to wear that outfit," he said.

"For the last time, there was nothing wrong with my outfit," she exclaimed while finally looking up at him.

"It was revealing."

"No, it wasn't."

"Well, apparently they seemed to think so."

"Ugh, will you just go away already. You're pissing me off."

"Why would I want to go when I'm on a roll?"

"Nathan!" Haley warned.

"Ok, fine. I'm leaving," he declared holding up is hands in a mock surrender. Just before he left, his eyes wandered over to the TV. "What are you watching?"

"Nothing," she answered.

"Hey, isn't that 'Boy Meets World'?" He loved that show. He hadn't seen it in years.

"Yes, now can you go please?" she pleaded.

"That's the episode when Corey and Shawn create a fake rock band to get girls, right?" Nathan saw Haley tear her eyes away from the TV and give him a surprised look.

"You've watched this show before?"

"Please, what kid hasn't?

"Really?"

"You seem shocked."

"I am. I always thought you would've been more of a 'Power Rangers' type guy."

"I was. But this show was still my favorite," he explained.

"Oh," Haley commented with a brief nod.

"You mind if I join you?" Nathan asked a second later. He was bored. And now Haley had gotten him in the mood to watch the show.

"Why can't you watch it in your room?"

"I could. But I don't feel like being alone."

"So you want to come in here? With me?" she questioned skeptically.

"What can I say? I'm desperate," he smirked.

"Gee, when you put it that way," Haley retorted sarcastically.

"I'm only kidding," he clarified. "So, can I join you or not?"

She bit her lip and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear before replying, "Fine. But don't try anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Nathan then made his way over to her bed and took a seat. Even though there was plenty of space between them, Haley still pushed over.

"I'm not going to bite, you know?" he laughed.

"Whatever. Just be quiet so I can hear," she instructed. "And take your shoes off. I don't want them on my bed." Nathan rolled his eyes as he removed his sneakers.

"Anything for you, princess," he teased. Haley gave him a wry look before returning her attention to the TV. The two sat in silence—except for the occasional laugh when appropriate—as they watched the show.

"So what did he want?" Haley asked during a commercial.

"What did who want?" Nathan questioned confused.

"Grant. He had something to tell you guys, right?"

"Oh, he invited us to check out another club with him tomorrow night," he answered.

"Ugh," Haley groaned. "I'm not going."

"You can't just stay in the room the whole time."

"Sure I can. And I will. I don't want to go with them," she whined. They'd probably ask her to dance. The last thing Haley wanted was their grimy hands all over her.

"I don't think you have a choice. He specifically asked for you."

"He did not!"

"Oh, believe me. He did."

"And who agreed to go to this?" Haley inquired.

"Grant said it was some Hollywood-themed club and Brooke got excited and said we'd all go." _I'll kill her._

"Perfect," Haley mumbled. The commercial then ended and the show came back on. The two were silent again.

"Are you hungry?" Nathan suddenly asked.

"Um, maybe a little. Why?"

"I was thinking of ordering a pizza from room service."

"Yeah, that'd be good," she replied. Nathan nodded and then leaned over to grab the room phone on the nightstand. As he did this, his T-shirt rode up slightly giving Haley a glimpse of his chiseled abs. She stared at them briefly before quickly looking away. _Get it together, Haley. Don't be an idiot. _

"Do you have the sheet with the correct number for the kitchen?" he questioned a second later.

"Um, yeah. It should be in the drawer," she answered as she tried to get her thoughts back under control.

"It's not there," he stated after he searched for it.

"You're sure?"

"It's not brain surgery, Hales," he replied. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Let me see," she said as she crawled over to his side. She leaned over him to get a better look. He was right. It wasn't there. _I could have sworn I put it in there the other day_, she thought Haley then noticed a piece of paper on the floor behind the nightstand. _That must be it._ She leaned over further to pick it up. Meanwhile, Nathan was desperately trying to keep his cool. Haley was practically on top of him. As she bent over the edge of the bed, he got a full view of her ass and lean legs in those tiny shorts of hers. His fingers automatically itched with the urge to touch them and see if her skin was as smooth as it appeared. _Shit,_ _what the hell am I thinking? This is Haley. The same girl that I think is a stuck-up bitch. I shouldn't be having weird fantasies about her. _Nathan then vigorously shook his head as he tried to get those lingering thoughts out of his mind.

"Got it!" Haley declared coming back up. "Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah," Nathan replied.

"Why were you shaking your head like that?"

"There was a bug," he quickly lied.

"Oh," she commented as she gave him a strange look. _Great, now she thinks I'm a freak and an asshole. Good job, Nathan. _

"What?" he snapped as she continued to stare at him.

"Nothing," she said while returning to her previous spot on the large bed. Nathan then picked up the phone and ordered their food. All the while thinking, _I'm going to murder Jake and Lucas for filling my head with crap about Haley earlier. This is all their fault. _There was no way that he had a thing for her. It was impossible. They simply co-existed. That was it. And nothing would change that. Right?


	11. Chapter 10

** Hey guys, I can't thank you enough for the reviews. I always have fun reading them. I'm so glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you like this one, too!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"I'm not going!" Haley protested.

"Come on, Tutor Girl, it's just one night. What could it hurt?" Brooke persuaded.

"I don't want to go out with those guys. I don't like them, and I sure as hell don't trust them. Of all the people on the ship, they have to pick our group to hang out with?"

"Look, Haley, I know you don't like them but we all want you to come," Peyton stated. "Besides, you don't want to be up here in the room by yourself."

"No, I'd rather not be crammed between Peter and Grant talking my ear off and trying to look down my shirt," she replied. "I'm just not comfortable with the whole situation."

"Haley, we're all going to be there. Nothing will happen to you. I promise," Brooke assured her.

"No," Haley adamantly declared.

"We won't leave your side. One of us will always be with you," Peyton said.

"That's not going to stop them from asking me to dance or putting their hands on me," she informed them.

"Believe me, if they touch you in any inappropriate way, Lucas and/or me will beat the living crap out of them," Brooke stated. "So there's nothing to worry about."

"No," Haley proclaimed again as she flopped onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow. "I'm still not going."

"Tutor Girl, please? Please?" Brooke begged with her puppy dog eyes. "You're one of my best friends and I want you there with us."

"Stop making that face at me," Haley scolded. "It won't work." Brooke only pouted more and made her eyes become watery. She knew that Haley hated it when she did that.  
It always made her feel guilty and eventually crack.

"I mean it, Tigger," Haley repeated. "It's not going to happen…"

Nathan laughed to himself as he heard the girls arguing and pleading back and forth in the next room. He was in the bathroom finishing up getting ready. They would be meeting Peter and the guys in front of the club in about a half hour. Nathan readjusted his black polo shirt before heading out to the living room to wait with Jake and Lucas.

"Did they convince her yet?" Jake asked.

"I don't think so," Nathan answered. "I could still hear them arguing a minute ago."

"Give Brooke another ten minutes and they'll be out here," Lucas stated. Nathan knew he was probably right. Brooke was a smooth talker even back in high school. If anything, her skill of trapping people into things could only have improved since then.

"Hey, Nathan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lucas questioned a few seconds, afterward.

"Sure," he answered. They walked over to the mini bar so they could have a little privacy. "What's up?"

"I kind of have a favor to ask of you for tonight."

"What kind of favor?" Nathan inquired.

"I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Haley," Lucas stated. "She really doesn't like Grant and Peter. I know she's uncomfortable around them and I don't particularly trust them with her either. I have Brooke and Jake has Peyton so we'll probably be off dancing and doing our own thing for awhile. I won't be able to watch Haley the whole time. So if you could…"

"Essentially, what you're saying is that you want to me to baby-sit her," Nathan concluded.

"You don't have to go that far. Just make sure that she's ok from time to time. And if she looks nervous or upset, then maybe you could step in and help her out or something," Lucas suggested.

"Luke, why do you have to ask me this?" Nathan groaned. "What if I meet someone I like there?" He wanted to have a good time. He didn't want to be tied to Haley all night. _This sucks._

"I'm asking you because you're my brother and I know you're not an ass—no matter what Haley and others might think. Besides, all I want is for you to just check on her. Can you at least do that?"

"Fine," Nathan sighed. "But I'm not going to be with her every second. I have my own agenda, too, you know?"

"I'm sure you do," Lucas replied while rolling his eyes. "Just make sure she's in one piece and not mauled by the end of the night. Because not only will I kick those guys' asses, but I'll come after yours, too."

"Ok, I get your point," Nathan clarified.

"Great. Good talk, bro," Lucas finished as he patted him hard on the back. Nathan rolled his eyes as he walked back over to the couch where Jake was still sitting. A few minutes later, they heard Haley's bedroom door open.

"She'll be out in a second," Brooke declared as she and Peyton joined the guys. Just then, Haley emerged from her room with a very annoyed look on her face. Nathan suppressed a laugh when he noticed that she had decided to wear a shirt that completely covered her chest. Obviously, she was prepared for them this time.

"Let's just go. The faster we get there the faster we can leave," Haley muttered. She then headed for the door.

"This should be a fun night," Jake mumbled sarcastically. 

_I can't wait…not_, Nathan mused.

* * *

Haley still could not believe that she let Brooke convince her to come. She was dreading this. _Damn that puppy dog look of hers_, she thought as they all walked past the stores that the girls were at earlier that day. The club was further down the strip.

"Hey, there was a jewelry store here," Brooke commented. "I can't believe we missed it."

"You're losing your touch, Davis," Peyton joked.

"I'll have to check that place out tomorrow or something." Haley took one look at the store and knew that she wouldn't dare step inside. It was one of those top-notch jewelry stores. The cheapest thing in a place like that was probably $500, if that. But what really got Haley's attention was the small place next to it. _Is that really a wedding registry?_

"Whoa, that's convenient," Peyton stated as she, too, saw the place. "They were smart to put it right next to a jewelry store."

"Why would they have something like that on a cruise ship?" Lucas questioned aloud.

"Well, people do have weddings on these cruises," Brooke answered. "And they probably have it for people who are on vacation and then decide to get married in this beautiful tropical setting."

"Not really," Nathan disagreed.

"Don't you need a marriage license?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, but apparently they do that there, too," Peyton said as she pointed to the sign in the front window. "Just show an ID, pay a fee, and they'll take care of the paperwork. I guess you're ready to go after that."

"Aw, that's so romantic," Brooke said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You better watch out, man," Nathan muttered to Lucas with a laugh. His brother was looking a little pale. Lucas then cleared his throat.

"Let's pick up the pace, people. We don't want to be late," he stated rushing them along.

"Gee, that'd be a shame," Haley mumbled under her breath. They walked farther down and Haley spotted the club. It was called Hollywood Odyssey. The outside seemed kind of nice. There was an imitation of the Hollywood Walk of Fame in front of the entrance.

"Hey, guys," Peter greeted. "Haley, you made it."

"Yeah," she replied with a polite smile. She then shot a discreet "I told you so" glare Brooke's way. Meanwhile, Lucas sent a look of his own to Nathan.

"I mean it. Watch them," he whispered to him. Nathan nodded begrudgingly in response.

"Grant and the guys already got us a table," Peter informed them. "They're inside waiting." He then led them into the club and through the large crowd. Their table was more towards the back.

"What's up, everyone?" Grant said when they approached. "Haley, you look bangin'."

"Thanks," she replied as she inwardly cringed. _I'm not even here five minutes and they're already starting. _They all took their seats and, once again, Haley somehow managed to get sandwiched between Grant and Peter. As they all started talking around her, Haley kept silent. She was doing her best not to get up and run away. Peter's leg kept brushing up against hers underneath the table. The first time, Haley figured it was probably just an accident. By the fifth time, she knew it was on purpose. He kept sneaking her sideways glances and smiling. _Is this supposed to be some kind of flirting technique?_

"So, guys, we're in a club. What are we doing still sitting down?" Grant asked. "We should be dancing."

"I'm ready. Come on, Broody," Brooke said pulling him up. They headed onto the dance floor. Peyton and Jake then followed. _So much for not leaving my side. _Haley knew that would happen. Grant then shifted next to her. She saw him open his mouth to say something but Peter beat him to it.

"So, Haley, would you like to dance?" he asked. _I knew it. _

"Um, sure," she replied. _One dance and that's it. _She got up and he followed. Once they were on the dance floor, Peter came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close—really close. She felt her muscles automatically stiffen at the contact. As they started dancing, Haley tried to calm herself down. She was beyond uncomfortable and was trying to get her emotions under control. She seriously just wanted to bolt right now. Eventually, the song ended and a new one started up. Peter still held onto her and continued to dance. After a few more songs, Haley was going crazy. Not only was there no space between them, but she felt like she couldn't even move. His hands on her hips were practically holding her in place. She had to follow Peter's lead.

"You know, you're really hott," he said into her ear.

"Oh, well, it's probably from all the dancing," Haley replied.

"I meant you look really hott," he laughed. She knew what he meant. She just didn't want to feed into his remark.

"Uh, thanks," she said. Her voice cracked a little at the end as Peter's hands slid down from her hips to the sides of her thighs. _Whoa, hands!_ Haley started to pull away from him but he kept her in place. _Uh oh_.

"Hey, mind if I cut in?" Grant interrupted. 

_Oh, thank God!_

"Sure," Haley answered quickly. She didn't want to dance with him either but she didn't care at this point. She just wanted to get away from Peter and his wandering hands.  
Peter then begrudgingly let her go. She heard him mumble something under his breath but couldn't quite make it out over the loud music. Haley then started dancing with Grant. After awhile, he got just as bad as Peter.

Not being able to stand it anymore, Haley spoke up, "Um, could you excuse me for a minute? I'm just going to go to the ladies room."

"Sure, but don't keep me waiting for too long," he laughed. _Fat chance. _Haley nodded and then quickly went to the bathroom. It was also crowded in there. But she didn't care. As long as she was away from those two, she was happy. Haley looked around and noticed that one of the spots on the couch off to the side was free. She rushed over to it and sat down. Her feet were now aching from dancing for about an hour and a half straight. This was the only break she'd gotten and she was going to take full advantage of it.

* * *

Nathan leaned against the bar as he talked to the bleach blonde in front of him. She was kind of dumb but she was definitely hott. They'd danced a couple of times before deciding to take a break and talk for awhile. That, however, ended up being a big mistake.

"…and the girl gave me this ugly green color when I specifically asked for bright pink nail polish for my toes. It was so horrible," she droned on. "I had to get it redone and was there for another half hour while they fixed it."

"Oh, yeah, that sucks," Nathan said with fake sympathy. She'd been going on for the last fifteen minutes about her botched pedicure.

"But it didn't end there. I got like this weird fungus like a week after on my toe and the doctor said…" Nathan just tuned her out. He definitely didn't want to hear about her disgusting toe fungus. _Nasty._ While trying to appear like he was still listening to her, Nathan began to discretely look around the club in search of Haley. He saw her a little while ago dancing with Grant. But she was kind of far away so he couldn't tell if she was actually enjoying herself or not.

"…so I had to be put on antibiotics…" Nathan looked back at Beth and nodded in agreement to whatever she was going on about. That's when he saw Haley come out of the ladies room and make her way through the crowd. She was glancing all around her and seemed to be ducking behind people. Nathan laughed at how inconspicuous she was trying to be.

"What's so funny about me chipping my fingernail after tripping down the stairs?" Beth asked angrily. "It completely ruined my entire outfit for my sorority's winter formal. Do you know what a freak I looked like with a lopsided nail?"

_I can only imagine._

"You're right. Sorry," he apologized while suppressing another laugh. This girl was nuts. "It's not a laughing matter."

"Duh," she commented. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, so then my outfit was…"

Nathan looked back to where he last saw Haley. To his relief, she was still there. But she wasn't alone. She was with Peter again. Nathan watched them dance and couldn't help but get a little annoyed by how close they were. He then noticed that his hands were all over her. One was on her stomach as the other rested on her thigh. _What the hell? _He also saw that she appeared to be extremely distressed.

That's when Grant approached them. He said something and then Nathan saw Haley's eyes go wide. Nathan's blood boiled as he watched Grant's hands now go to her hips, too, as he started to dance with her from the front. Haley was now squished with the two of them grinding on her from both sides. _Oh fuck no_, Nathan thought angrily. _It looks like a freaking orgy. Can't they see that she's obviously not into it? _ He saw the panicked look on her face. Nathan was then snapped out of his thoughts by Beth.

"What do you think?" she asked oblivious to the fact that he was no longer looking at her, let alone listening.

"I think you talk too damn much about stupid things," Nathan answered brusquely. "Now if you'll excuse me." He didn't have time to be bothered with her anymore. He had to get to Haley. It only took a few short strides until he reached them.

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed eagerly.

"Hey, guys, I need to borrow Hales for awhile," Nathan declared as he gently grabbed her arm and had to yank her away from Grant and Peter. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"What? Right now?" Grant asked in an irritated voice.

"Yeah, we were busy," Peter added.

"Well, Haley promised me a few dances earlier. You guys have had her the whole night. It's my turn," Nathan stated firmly.

"But…" Grant began as Haley interrupted him.

"Sorry, guys. I did promise him," Haley affirmed catching on.

"I thought the two of you didn't get along?" Peter questioned.

"Oh, we don't. But then again, how can I stay mad at him with a face like that," Haley cooed as she grabbed Nathan's face and gave it an affectionate shake.

"Yeah, so don't wait up," Nathan added while playing along. "We might be awhile." Grant and Peter just stood there stunned. He was just as caught off guard as they were. Haley was never that…playful around him. But he pushed that aside for now.

"But…" Peter tried.

"Later," Haley said as she began to walk away and dragged Nathan with her. When they were a good distance away from the two, Haley turned around to face him.

"I never in my whole life thought that I'd actually be happy to see you," she declared.

"Wow, thanks a lot, Hales," Nathan replied dryly.

"I meant that as a compliment, believe it or not."

"Not." Nathan looked past her and noticed that Grant and Peter were still staring at them curiously in the distance. He then took Haley's hand and pulled her closer to him so that their chests were almost touching.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We have to dance or your two friends over there are going to come back."

"Oh," Haley commented uneasily. She had never danced with Nathan before. They usually stayed clear of each other as much as possible at these places. They'd dance with their friends or random people but never with each other.

"Look, we'll dance for a few songs and then I'll help you dodge them and we'll go our separate ways. Sound good?" Nathan proposed.

"Yeah," Haley replied with a nod. Just then, a new song started up. She turned around and allowed for Nathan to come up behind her. Instead of putting his hands on her waist, he took her hands in his. Haley felt a little shiver run up her spine. She brushed it off, however, when they both started moving to the beat.

Nathan knew he wasn't the greatest dancer. So he let Haley take the lead. It was definitely more her thing than his. As the song picked up in pace, the two continued to move together. It wasn't long before Haley's body was right up against his. As she grinded against him, Nathan was trying desperately to control himself. It reminded him of the night at the party last Friday when he was watching her with Tyler. She had looked hott busting out all those sexy moves. Just watching her drove him crazy—as much as he denied it. Now, this time, he was the one dancing with her. He wasn't disappointed.

For the first time that night, Haley actually felt comfortable. When she was with Grant and Peter, they had taken full control. Their hands were all over her and she felt like she was trapped. But with Nathan, Haley was happy that he let her take the lead. She also liked the fact that his hands still held onto hers. Not once did he try to touch her anywhere else. _Who knew that Nathan Scott could be so well behaved? _

They danced to about two more fast songs until a slow one finally came on. Haley stood there with her back turned to him, unsure of what to do. _Should we stop now? _She looked back over to their table and saw Grant and his friends staring at them. _No, that's definitely not an option. _Haley then turned around to face him. She noticed that Nathan seemed a little iffy about the situation, too. _What the hell. It's only a slow dance. _

"Come on," she said as she moved closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. After a second, Nathan seemed to snap out of his stupor and placed his hands on her waist. He liked the fast song better. It was loud and you didn't really have to think about what you were doing. But with a slow song, it always seemed more personal and intimate. It was something that couldn't be brushed aside.

"Thank you," Haley stated breaking the silence between them. Nathan looked down at her confused. "For getting me away from those guys earlier. I thought they'd never let me go."

"Really? I thought they looked kind of bored with you," Nathan joked.

"Ugh, please," Haley groaned. "They were practically molesting me."

"Well, look on the bright side, at least they didn't look down your shirt this time."

"No, I guess not," she laughed softly. "But I'm sure it wouldn't have been long before they tried that, too. So, thanks."

"You're welcome," he replied. Haley then noticed a smirk appear on his face.

"What?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about how hott you said I am."

"No, I didn't," Haley objected.

"Yes, you did."

"When?" she asked incredulously.

"You totally grabbed me and said, 'How could I possibly stay mad at him with a face like that?' You definitely think I'm good looking."

"I didn't mean it like that," Haley declared. "I was joking around and putting on a show for those jerks."

"But you didn't have to say that," Nathan pointed out.

"I said it to make those guys jealous," she clarified.

"It still doesn't mean that you didn't mean it."

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking. You're the one that was checking out my ass the other day. Remember?"

"What can I say? You were bending over, your ass is nice, and I'm a guy. It happens," he said with a shrug.

"You are such a pig!" Haley exclaimed. She tried to appear outraged but she could feel herself blushing.

"But a hott pig," he smirked. Haley rolled her eyes and started to pull away from him. Nathan, however, wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Are you going to molest me, too?" Haley questioned.

"No. I'm not that desperate—or a jerk for that matter," Nathan declared.

"That last part remains to be seen," she muttered.

"That hurt, Hales," he joked. "After everything that I just did for you, you still think I'm a jerk?"

"What can I say? All the stuff you've done to me in the past so far outweighs this."

"Like what?"

"Um, let's see. Where should I begin? There was the time you called me fat during our freshman year…"

"I did not. I just said that those pants you had on didn't do anything for you…"

"Then there was another time when I was talking to that kid Nick who I thought was cute and you completely interrupted us and started interrogating him. He wouldn't talk to me again after that because he was afraid of you and thought that we were dating."

"It was a joke."

"Oh, and you were a complete ass to Shane that time he came out to dinner with all of us."

"He was bragging about his lame-ass band the whole time."

"Peyton asked him about it. He was answering her question."

"No, he was being a conceited bastard. So what if he can play the guitar and sing? It doesn't mean anything."

"Well, some would say the same thing about you and your ability to put a ball through a hoop," Haley countered. "Who cares?"

"Sports are different."

"Not really. It takes hard work to be the best in both areas. Just because you get more attention for your skills doesn't mean that his aren't valued."

"Whatever," Nathan commented. "He was still being annoying about it." Haley shook her head. His ego was so big that there was no reasoning with him.

"Oh crap," Haley muttered as she looked past Nathan to see Peter headed their way.

"What's the matter?"

"Peter's coming," she said with dread. She didn't want to go with him. Plus, she was starting to get tired. She'd only rested once since they'd gotten there.

"Come on," Nathan stated as he grabbed her hand and started to lead her out of the club.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're getting out of here. I've had enough of this place already and I know you don't want to stay."

"But what about Brooke and…"

"They're all off doing their own things. I'm sure they won't even notice that we're gone."

"I don't know," Haley said unsure. She knew their friends would be worried.

"It's either stay here with the two pervs or leave and hang out with me," Nathan informed her. Haley turned around and saw that Peter was getting closer. He also had that determined look in his eye. _Brooke and Peyton are smart. I'm sure they'll figure out that we left. _

"Lead the way, Scott."


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, I'm supposed to be studying for a Nutrition exam right now but I decided to take a break and update. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. School's been kicking my ass, but your reviews keep me happy. lol. So please keep writing them. And now, onto Chapter 11 with more Naley. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Haley put on her sunglasses and stretched out over her towel. She was determined to get at least some semblance of a tan before they left on Saturday. She closed her eyes and listened to the waves crashing against the shore. The ship was docked at a private island reserved specifically for passengers on that cruise line.

"Ok, Tutor Girl, spill," Brooke ordered as she turned on her side to face Haley. "I want to know everything that happened last night."

"Tigger, what on earth are you talking about?" Haley questioned, keeping her eyes closed.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. First, I see you and Nathan slow dancing together, then I hear from Peter that you both left the club hand in hand, and then we come back to the room to find the two of you passed out together on the couch."

"So?" Haley replied as she suppressed a smile. She knew the curiosity was absolutely killing Brooke.

"So I want to know what the hell is going on!" she exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Nothing," Haley answered truthfully. After she and Nathan left the club—with him practically pulling her arm out so they could get away from Peter in time—they headed back to the suite. They'd talked for a little while about random things until they got into another one of their frivolous tiffs. To decide who was right, Nathan had challenged Haley to a game of NBA Live on Play Station. She had refused at first because she knew that she was horrible at video games—and so did he. Of course, Nathan won. But he actually started to teach her how to do it later on. They'd played a few friendly games for fun after that. After awhile, though, Haley's fatigue caught up to her and she just watched Nathan continue to play. She soon dozed off right there next to him on the couch. He must've fallen asleep some time after her.

"Hey, guys, a little help," Peyton called as she walked over to their spot. She had gone to get the girls some drinks. Haley got up and walked over to her. She took her drink out of Peyton's hand before she dropped it.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Haley replied as she sat back down on the towel.

"I know you're trying to get out of this but it won't work," Brooke declared.

"Is she still hounding you about last night?" Peyton questioned laughing.

"How could you tell?" Haley joked back.

"P. Sawyer, shush! You're not helping."

"I already told you, Tigger, nothing happened. Nathan and I left because we didn't feel like staying there—especially me since I couldn't stand those perverts. We went back to the room, argued, played Play Station, and fell asleep. That's it."

"Argued about what?" Brooke asked curiously.

"It was over something stupid. I can't even remember it now," Haley said.

"Tutor Girl, you're driving me crazy. You and Nathan holding hands, dancing, hanging out, and sleeping together…"

"Next to each other," Haley corrected sternly.

"I'm sorry, 'next to each other,' is just not normal—at least for you two. Are you sure there isn't any funny business going on that you're not telling me?"

"I promise," Haley replied. "But if Hell ever freezes over and something does happen between Nathan and me—which it won't—you'll be the first to know." Even though what she said was true, Haley couldn't help but feel like she was lying a little bit. Technically, nothing was going on. She and Nathan were just two people hanging out. But what was weird about it was the fact that Haley had actually enjoyed spending time with Nathan. In fact, it was the most fun she'd had the whole night. But it wasn't just that night either. She had even had fun watching the "Boy Meets World" marathon with him the other day. Something was happening with them. She could feel it. But Haley wasn't ready to acknowledge it just yet. She was still trying to wrap her head around it.

Brooke seemed to mull that over for awhile before answering, "I can live with that—for now." Peyton laughed as she shook her head.

"B. Davis, you will never change."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Brooke stated before taking a sip of her piña colada. Haley followed suit as she drank some of her strawberry daiquiri—minus the alcohol. She then placed it securely next to her as she laid back down on her towel.

"I can't believe we only have one more day of actual fun before we have to pack up Friday and leave on Saturday," Peyton commented.

"Me either," Haley agreed. This trip was just what they all needed to help forget all their problems.

"I don't want to go," Brooke pouted. She then reached into her beach bag and pulled out her digital camera. "Come on, girlies. We need to make this moment last." Haley and Peyton both sat up and moved closer to Brooke. With one hand, Brooke held it away from her with the lens pointing towards them. They all smiled happily as the flash went off.

"Perfect," Brooke declared a second later as she looked at how the picture turned out.

"We look hott," Peyton declared with a playful smile.

"You bet your ass you do," Jake said. The girls looked up to see that the guys had gotten back from their snorkeling excursion.

"How was it?" Haley asked.

"I hate fish," Nathan automatically answered.

"That well, huh?" Peyton laughed.

"Well, Jake and I had fun. But Nathan here had some trouble," Lucas answered with a wide smile. He looked like he was about to bust out laughing at any second.

"What happened?" Brooke inquired.

"The damn fish kept biting my toes," Nathan said in an irritated tone.

"They told you to wear those flipper shoes on your feet but you wouldn't listen," Jake interjected.

"They were lame. I didn't want to look like some web-footed freak. People could have seen me."

"We don't know any of these people. And it's not like we're ever going to see them again," Lucas stated. "So, in your quest not to look like a fool, you had to pay the price." Haley looked down at Nathan's feet and saw that his toes were, in fact, all red.

"Oh my God," Haley laughed at the sight of them. "They really did get you. What did you swim with? Piranhas?"

"I might as well have," he muttered.

"They were your normal, harmless tropical fish," Jake explained.

"No, they were freaking possessed," Nathan argued. "One of them still held on even after I tried to shake him off a few times."

"Well, if it's that bad you should sit down and rest," Haley instructed. She grabbed one of the extra towels and laid it out on the sand next to her for him.

"Thanks," he said as he sat down.

"So, what have you lovely ladies been up to?" Lucas questioned after he laid out his own towel.

"Tanning," Brooke replied.

"It's so hot, though. How can you stand just sitting here in the heat?" Jake asked.

"It's not that bad," Peyton answered.

"I love it," Haley declared. She was always cold so the heat never really bothered her.

"Actually, I'm getting kind of hot," Brooke commented. "I think I'll go for a swim. Anyone want to come?"

"I will," Lucas stated getting up again to follow her.

"Ah, what the hell," Peyton said and got up, too. Jake also decided that he'd go.

"Haley, Nate, you guys coming?" Lucas asked.

"No thanks," Haley replied. "I'm not really in the mood to get wet."

"I've had enough trauma for one day," Nathan declared afterward.

"Alright then," Brooke said. "We'll be back in awhile." The four friends then headed off to the water.

"New phobia?" Haley asked once they were out of earshot.

"Possibly," Nathan answered as he took off his T-shirt. Haley sucked in a sharp breath when her eyes landed on his defined chest and abs. The last time she'd seen him completely shirtless was back in his dorm room that day she did Lucas a favor. That image had been burned into her brain but she hadn't really thought about it since then. The truth was that Haley had never seen anyone as ripped as Nathan. With a body like that, she could see why he got cocky sometimes. But she'd never admit it to him or anyone else. As he turned around to face her, Haley quickly tore her eyes away. If he caught her staring, she'd be completely mortified.

"Do you have any sunblock?" Nathan asked. "I think most of mine came off in the water from before."

"Uh, sure," she replied as she turned to search through her beach bag. Haley quickly handed it to him. She then laid back on her towel and shut her eyes after readjusting her sunglasses. If she wasn't facing him and her eyes were closed, then there wouldn't be the temptation to stare.

Nathan, meanwhile, was having the same problem. As he applied the lotion, his eyes kept wandering over to her. Haley was wearing a white bikini with a jeweled belt that sparkled in the sun. She was spread out over the towel giving him the perfect view of her trim figure. Once again, Nathan felt the urge to run his fingers over her creamy, white skin. _Get a grip, Nathan_, he berated himself. _She's the girl who drives you nuts 24/7. You shouldn't be drooling over her. You should be repulsed. _He kept telling himself that over and over again. The only problem, however, was that it was becoming harder to convince himself of that. Sure, they still didn't get along, but he was finding himself being drawn to her more and more. It didn't help that the two of them seemed to always be thrown together by circumstances beyond their control.

After this trip, Nathan would be relieved to get away from her. It was what he needed so that he could clear his head and get back to normal. He had to get back to reality.  
A reality in which he and Haley could barely tolerate each other and only had contact when it was absolutely necessary. He wasn't supposed to hang out with her. He wasn't supposed to talk to her and actually carry on a conversation without there being some type of hostility. And he sure as hell wasn't supposed to be as attracted to her as he was. He and Melissa hadn't even been broken up for a week and already his mind was slowly being consumed with thoughts of another woman. A woman he allegedly hated.  
A woman named Haley James. And all the while, one question just kept popping into his head. _What the hell has changed?_

* * *

Haley looked at herself in the full-length mirror in her room. She was now wearing the white designer dress that Brooke had bought her the other day. Once again, she was mesmerized by how it made her both look and feel. Haley ran her hands down its length making sure to smooth out any wrinkles or unwanted folds. She then made her way into the bathroom so that she could fix her hair. Tonight was their big fancy dinner. It was their last night to really enjoy themselves since they'd be packing to leave most of the day tomorrow. Haley decided that she'd leave her hair down in waves. The only thing she would add was a small, sparkly barrette on one side to make it look more elegant.  
Next, she smoothed over her make up and made sure that it was just how she wanted it. A minute later, Nathan's door opened and he entered the bathroom. He was wearing a formal black suit. Haley had to admit that he looked damn good in it. The only thing out of place was the undone tie that hung loosely around his neck. 

"I feel like a penguin," he muttered as he walked up to the counter and fixed his jacket in the mirror. There really was nothing wrong with it. He was just using it as a distraction. He'd stopped dead in his tracks when he first saw Haley. That dress made her look absolutely stunning.

"You look like one, too," Haley teased laughing lightly.

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically.

"Anytime," she commented as she went back to fixing her make up. Nathan snuck another peek at her—admiring how the dress accentuated her curves. Shaking his head slightly, Nathan tried to shift his focus back to himself. He stared at the tie hanging around his neck. He could never do it right. It was usually his mom who would tie it for him.  
Whenever he wore suits like this it was always for some boring, and most likely dysfunctional, family occasion. _Here goes nothing_, he thought as he attempted to do it himself.

"Need some help?" Haley questioned. She was trying her hardest not to laugh at the sight before her. She'd noticed Nathan struggling with his tie for the last five minutes.  
When she finally looked over, he had somehow managed to make two knots with the bottom of the tie sticking out sideways.

"No," he answered sternly. Haley folded her arms and gave him an incredulous look. "I can handle it."

"Fine. Suit yourself," she replied nonchalantly as she turned around to head back into her room.

"Hales, wait!" he called back to her. She faced him again with a knowing smile. Without another word, she walked up to him and started to undo the mess he had made.

"Geez, what did you do to this thing?" Haley commented while trying to take out the last knot.

"I honestly don't know."

"Obviously." It took a few more tries before she finally got the thing undone. Haley then began to tie it the proper way. "Are you watching what I'm doing?"

"Uh, yeah," Nathan replied absentmindedly. Oh, he was watching her alright—just not her hands. His gaze was more fixated on the rest of her body. Nathan admired her legs first. They were very petite but also shapely. The heels she was wearing made them appear even more attractive. His eyes then traveled up to her waist. The material of the dress clung to the curve of her hips. He remembered when he'd slow danced with her the other night and how his hands had fit perfectly around them.

Looking a little farther up, he glanced at her chest. The dress was low cut and showed a good amount of cleavage. But it still managed to look classy and leave a lot to the imagination. Nathan then finally glanced at her face. Haley's chocolate brown eyes stood out at him first. Most of the time, her eyes held anger when she looked at him. But right now, they had more of a caring and helpful look to them. Nathan liked the change.

As she continued to straighten out his tie, Nathan saw Haley swipe a piece of hair out of her face. Her golden locks shone in the light of the bathroom. They looked so soft that Nathan found himself wishing that that one strand would fall over her face again just so that he could be the one to remove it. And then there were her lips. Haley chewed on her bottom one for a few seconds before releasing it. Nathan saw its wet and glossy appearance and licked his own. Something was definitely happening here. He just didn't know what.

"You're all set," Haley declared. As she smoothed out his tie one last time, that same strand of hair fell in front of her face again. She let out a small, frustrated sigh. _Where's the hairspray? _She turned her head to the counter and started searching for the bottle, but was quickly brought out of it as she felt Nathan's hand on her face. In that instant, Haley could've sworn she felt an electric shock course through her body. She glanced up at him and was completely taken aback by the look in his now dark blue eyes.

Despite her best efforts, Haley couldn't look away. She felt herself quickly being sucked in by his fiery gaze. A shiver ran up her spine as Nathan tucked that one strand of unruly hair behind her ear. The next thing she knew, he was leaning in dangerously close to her. _Pull away_, _Haley,_ she kept chanting to herself. But it didn't work. As he inched closer and closer, Haley stayed rooted right where she was. She soon felt Nathan's hot breath on her face and still she wouldn't budge. Although one part of her wanted to run away, the other one waited in anxious anticipation. She actually wanted to see what he was going to do. And what was even more unnerving, Haley actually wanted to experience what she knew he was going to do…

* * *

"…and I'll have that on the side. I'd also like a salad with the vinaigrette dressing. You can put that on the side. Oh, and I'd like a small dish of sliced lemons. You can put that on the side, too," Brooke finished ordering. The whole gang was at the restaurant now. 

"Ok," the waiter stated. "Your meals should be out in a little while."

"What?" Brooke asked after the man was out of earshot. Everyone at the table was staring at her.

"That was the scariest order I've ever heard," Peyton commented.

"No, it wasn't," Brooke objected. "I just happen to prefer putting those things on my food myself. You never know how much crap their loading your plate up with back there—especially at places like these. And there is no way I'm letting myself get fat."

"You're not fat," Lucas quickly corrected. "You're beautiful."

"Aw, thanks, Broody," Brooke cooed as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Please, not before we eat," Jake protested.

"Hey, Brooke, did you want some butter for your roll or do you just want me to put it on the side?" Peyton teased.

"Very funny," Brooke replied sarcastically after she and Lucas had pulled away. As her friends continued to laugh and joke around, Haley remained oblivious to it. She was too lost in her thoughts. Just a little under an hour ago, she and Nathan had kissed. Well, almost kissed. Their lips had been barely touching when Brooke shouted from the other room for them to hurry up or they'd be late. Haley had no idea how she'd let things get that far. If anything, she and Nathan were supposed to be at each other's throats all the time. Not trying to stick their tongues down them.

"What do you think, Tutor Girl?"

"Hm?" Haley replied as she was snapped out of her confused and troubled thoughts.

"What would you rather do after this? I think that we should all just hang out in the lounge or something. But the boys want to go see that stupid sports bar."

"It's not stupid," Lucas interjected. "It's entertaining."

"No, it's boring," Peyton joined in. Haley watched her friends go back and forth amongst themselves trying to decide. All the while, she avoided looking at Nathan entirely.

"I'd rather go to the lounge," Haley declared.

"See, Haley agrees with me," Brooke said.

"So? She's a girl. Of course she'll agree with you," Lucas pointed out.

"Look, it's our last fun night here. We should all be together," Peyton stated. "You guys can go to the sports bar tomorrow when you're done packing. How does that sound?" The guys all exchanged looks.

"I can deal with that," Jake said.

"Me, too," Lucas finally agreed.

"Nathan?" Peyton prodded.

"Sure," he replied. He really didn't care where they went. It wasn't like he'd be able to concentrate on what they were doing. His mind was too jumbled with thoughts of Haley and their near kiss. _I'm such an idiot_, he berated himself. He didn't know what came over him. One minute he was watching Haley fix his tie and the next he was completely turned on by her in that dress. _What the hell is the matter with me? _

"Then it's settled. We'll go to the lounge tonight," Brooke announced happily. Their food then came shortly after. As they ate, both Haley and Nathan remained silent. It was mostly Brooke, Peyton, and Jake who kept the conversation going. Lucas, however, kept looking curiously between the two. A little while later, they were finally done. They next headed over to the lounge that was a floor below them. They sat on the large couches located at the back of the room.

"This place is cozy," Brooke commented as she snuggled closer to Lucas.

"I like it. Do you see all these cool paintings on the walls?" Peyton added.

"Hi. Would any of you like a drink?" a waitress asked. There also was a bar located off to the side on the left.

"Sure," Brooke answered. "I'll have a Sex on the Beach."

"Me, too," Lucas said, giving her a wink. Haley had to hold back the gag that threatened to escape. As happy as she was for Brooke and Lucas, there were just some things she didn't need to know.

"Apple Martini please," Peyton stated.

"Just a beer for me," Jake declared. The waitress then looked to Nathan and Haley.

"I'm all set. Thanks," Haley said.

"Me, too. I don't really want anything," Nathan declared.

"Ok," the waitress replied. "I just need to see all of your IDs." Brooke, Jake, Lucas and Peyton whipped out the fake IDs that Brooke had made for them all before the trip. "Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Thanks," Brooke commented. Once the waitress was out of earshot, she gave Nathan and Haley strange looks. "What is up with the two of you tonight?"

"Nothing," they both answered quickly at the same time. Nathan cringed at that. _That wasn't obvious at all. _

"Are you sure?" Lucas questioned. "You've both been really quiet."

"Yeah, and since when does Nathan Scott pass up alcohol?" Peyton threw in.

"I just don't feel like drinking. That's all," he answered. He really didn't. Nathan was kind of scared that he'd get drunk and blurt out what almost happened between him and Haley. That was the last thing he needed.

"What happened this time?" Brooke questioned knowingly.

"Nothing," Haley repeated.

"Are you sure? Because you're both kind of acting weird right now," Lucas informed them.

"It's just the usual. Haley was being a bitch," Nathan declared while finally looking at her. He didn't really mean it but he was trying to display some type of normalcy in front of their friends. Hopefully, they'd just drop the subject all together. Haley's head snapped up at that. Her eyes met his and she glared at him.

"And Nathan's an ass," she retorted back. Now she was pissed. There was no way she was going to let him put all the blame on her for this one. Nathan was the one who moved in on her first.

"So what else is new?" Brooke tried to joke but was unsuccessful. The tension between the two right now could be cut with a knife.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room. I'll be back," Haley announced getting up. She moved quickly so that Peyton and Brooke didn't have the time to make up some excuse to follow her. Haley really wasn't in the sharing type of mood at the moment. She just wanted to be alone so that she could collect herself before Brooke and Peyton started their interrogation.

Haley soon found the bathroom. _Thank God it's empty._ She walked over to the sink and got some water to lightly splash on her face. She seriously needed to snap out of it. Haley remained in the bathroom for a few more minutes. Afterward, she searched through her small purse and found her cell phone. It was about 9:30 right now. She'd been in the bathroom for almost ten minutes already. _I better get back before they send out a search party. _

Just as Haley was about to close her phone and leave, that's when she noticed it. There was one tiny bar present on the screen. It could mean only one thing. _Reception. _ The ship was still docked at the private island—which wasn't too far off the coast of Florida. Haley hadn't checked in awhile, but apparently this place was cell phone friendly. She stood exactly where she was—afraid that if she moved she'd lose the signal—and immediately went to retrieve her voicemail. She listened intently as she waited to hear the message that Shane had left her almost a week ago. When she finally heard what he had to say, she almost dropped the phone…


	13. Chapter 12

**I know, I know, you all want to kill me for ending the last chapter there! lol. But if you've read any of my previous stories, you guys know that leaving incredibly dramatic cliffhangers is my thing. In fact, you'll probably want to kill me again after you read this chapter, too. So, needless to say, there will be more of them in the future. Sorry, guys, but they keep things interesting! lol. Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews. I was blown away by the number of responses I got this time. Also, I'm pretty sure that you guys are _really_ going to like this chapter. But that's all I'm going to say...**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Nathan sat quietly in his seat avoiding his friends' concerned stares. He really didn't want to talk about what happened earlier with Haley. He was still trying to figure it out himself.

"Are you sure everything is ok?" Lucas whispered from his spot next to him.

"Yes," Nathan answered curtly. He prayed for some type of excuse or distraction that would get him away from his friends right now. He really just wanted to be alone. As if on cue, Nathan's cell phone began to ring. _Thank God. _

"Oh, there's reception again?" Brooke questioned.

"Apparently," Peyton replied.

"Hello?" Nathan quickly answered.

"Where the hell are you?" Dan's voice boomed on the other end. _Shit._ "I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last week. I almost fell off my chair when your mother told me you wouldn't be home right away."

"I'm on vacation, Dad," Nathan informed him. He shot a look to Lucas who rolled his eyes.

"Vacation? You lose the last game of the finals and you decide to go out and celebrate?!"

"I'll be back, guys," Nathan told the group. He knew there was going to be another big fight between him and his father. He didn't want them all to hear it. Nathan left the lounge and walked a little ways down the corridor to an empty corner.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Dan asked angrily.

"Brooke won a free trip on a cruise and she invited me and a few friends. So I decided to go. Besides, it's only one week, Dad."

"It's one week that we will never get back. And who else is there with you? The bastard isn't, right?"

"If you're referring to Lucas, then yes he's here. And he's not a bastard, Dad. He's your son and my brother. When are you going to accept that and move on?"

"Never," Dan simply stated. "Now you listen to me. You have to be perfect next season. I'm not going to just stand back and watch you throw it all away and disgrace my name in the process. I can't believe you could be this irresponsible. When are you going to grow up? There is no room in this family for failures, Nathan. When you get home, I'm going to work you so hard that you'll wish that it was you I abandoned. "

"Don't worry, Dad. I already do," Nathan retorted furiously and shut him off. He was sick and tired of his father's bitching. No matter what he did, it was never good enough for Dan. Little by little he could feel himself slowly suffocating. Nathan honestly didn't know how much longer he could put up with it. But right now, all he wanted was an escape. _I think I really do need that drink._ Instead of returning to the lounge, Nathan decided to go hit a bar somewhere else. He fully intended on getting plastered, and he didn't want any of his friends around to stop him.

Nathan then made his way to the Hollywood Odyssey nightclub. They'd had the biggest bar he'd seen on the ship so far. And it was loud in there. Hopefully, the noise would drown out all the fog in his head. It took about ten minutes before he finally got there. The place was pretty packed. Nathan noticed a few women eyeing him but he simply ignored them and headed straight for the bar.

"Can I see your ID please?" the bartender asked. Nathan pulled out his fake one and handed it to the man. "Ok, what would you like?" Nathan saw the list of drinks in front of him. One in particular caught his eye.

"I'll have a Son of a Bitch," he stated. _That sounds fitting. _The bartender smirked and went to make his drink.

"It figures that you'd order a drink named after yourself," a female voice called. _What the hell? _Nathan looked over to his left and was shocked to see Haley sitting two stools down from him—with an actual drink in her hand.

"Haley, what the hell are you doing?" he asked confused.

"What does it look like?" she replied as she drank down the rest of the liquid in her glass. "I'm getting drunk."

"But you never drink," Nathan pointed out.

"Well, now I do," Haley stated. She hiccupped a second later.

"Here you go," the bartender said as he put Nathan's glass in front of him. He then grabbed it and went to sit next to Haley.

"I'll have another Strawberry Margarita Punch please," Haley ordered.

"How many have you had so far?" Nathan questioned after he took a sip of his own. It was really strong. A few more of these and he'd be whistling "Dixie" later.

"Two," Haley replied.

"Maybe you should pace yourself," he advised. She didn't really weigh that much. If she kept drinking, she'd be on the floor in no time.

"All I ever do is pace myself. I'm sick of it. I think it's time that I had some fun for once," Haley declared—slurring slightly. _Oh yeah, she's definitely drunk by now. _Nathan chugged down the rest of his drink and ordered another one. He didn't really want to be coherent right now either.

"I know how you feel," Nathan commented.

"Oh, I don't think you do. Unless your ex-boyfriend called you up on the phone and left a horrible three-part message saying that you were a two-faced, lying bitch who wouldn't know what a good time was if it bit you in the ass, then I'd highly doubt that."

"Shane said that?" Nathan asked shocked. Sure, Haley tended to be a little more uptight than most girls. She had her moments when she was all high and mighty. But after spending some more time with her this past week, Nathan learned that Haley was actually pretty fun to hang out with. She just wasn't into the whole partying scene like most people. She was more of a homebody.

"Don't act so surprised," Haley replied. "You've been saying the same thing to me for years. In fact, you called me a bitch almost a half hour ago. Remember?"

"Yeah, but it's not like I actually meant it," Nathan stated. Haley gave him a disbelieving look.

"Ok, so maybe just this one time I didn't mean it. But I only really say things like that to get a rise out of you."

"Why?" Haley questioned after taking big sip of her third margarita.

"Because I can't figure you out," Nathan revealed. "All of the other girls I've met are easy to read. But with you, you always keep me guessing. It can be annoying and frustrating but I kind of like it. It's a challenge." In that moment, Nathan wanted to disappear. _Why did I just tell her that? _He had said way more than he'd intended to. It looked like the alcohol was finally starting to affect him, too. But nevertheless, he guzzled down the rest of the liquor before ordering yet another drink. Haley, meanwhile, quickly looked away from him. She could feel her face starting to blush at his comment.

"So why are you drowning your sorrows?" Haley asked trying to change the subject.

"Basically, my dad's an ass," Nathan stated. Haley nodded in understanding. Lucas had told her all about Dan when they'd first become friends. She'd never met him but she knew just from the stories what a horrible person he was.

"What did he do?"

"Oh, it was just the usual. He yelled at me, belittled me, and then promised to make my life a living hell—again."

"I'm sorry," Haley said looking over at him. It was very rare that she saw this side of Nathan. He was usually a stone wall when it came to his emotions. But right now, the hurt and frustration in his voice was evident.

"It's not your fault." As if her hand had a mind of its own, Haley reached over and gently placed it on his arm. Nathan was surprised at first, but quickly recovered as he felt his body suddenly become very hot. Haley felt the same way. She could feel the taught muscles of his arm through his suit and suddenly flashbacked to the time they were dancing. All of a sudden, she had the urge to feel his strong arms around her again.

"Do you want to dance?" Haley asked before she could even realize what she was saying.

"Yeah," Nathan answered without hesitation. He quickly chugged the remainder of his drink, grabbed Haley's hand, and then led them over to the dance floor. A new song came on and Rihanna's "Don't Stop the Music" blared through the speakers. Instead of taking her hands in his this time, Nathan took hold of Haley's waist. She gasped slightly as she felt that same spark course through her at his touch. They soon started to move together to the beat. After awhile, though, Haley grew tired of having him behind her. She found herself wanting more.

Haley then swiftly turned around so that she was facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him flush against her. Nathan quietly groaned as he felt Haley's soft breasts brush against his hard chest. He didn't know where this daring Haley had come from but he liked it. The two danced closely for a little while until Haley noticed Peter and Grant walking around in the club and heading towards their direction. They hadn't seen them yet. But if they spotted her, it'd be all over.

"Follow me," Haley whispered into Nathan's ear. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into one of the dark corridors of the club.

"Haley, what…" Nathan trailed off as Haley put her hand over his mouth. She then nodded her head towards the dance floor. A few minutes later, Peter and Grant ended up walking right by them.

"That was close," Haley sighed relieved. She looked up at Nathan and saw that her hand was still covering his mouth. She quickly pulled it away. "Sorry."

"You still can't keep your hands off me. Huh, Hales?" Nathan smirked.

"I think it was the other way around," Haley countered.

"You're the one who was all over me on the dance floor. And just now," he pointed out.

"Says the guy who almost kissed me earlier in the bathroom," she argued heatedly.

"I wasn't going to kiss you. I was simply moving the strand of hair that fell in front of your face," Nathan defended.

"You were doing that leaning thing."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"I don't even know what that whole leaning thing is," Nathan claimed as he got closer to her. He knew what she meant. But he also liked to egg her on.

"You're doing it right now," Haley informed him.

"Am I?" he questioned back innocently. As he moved in closer and closer, Haley started to back up. It wasn't long before her back came into contact with the wall.

"Stop it, Nathan," Haley said in a soft, unconvincing voice. She didn't know if it was his proximity or all the drinks she'd had but Haley couldn't seem to control her emotions right now—or her judgment.

"Stop what?" he asked huskily, causing her heart to beat faster.

"You were going to kiss me today. And now you're doing it again."

"I swear I wasn't," Nathan stated. His mouth was a mere inch away from hers. "Why? Did you want me to?"

"No," Haley replied. She could feel her stomach doing flip flops as the rest of her senses heightened.

"Why not?" he asked as he leaned in even closer. Nathan couldn't explain it. He just felt an undeniable pull towards Haley. He knew that he probably shouldn't be this close to her. It would only lead to trouble. But he honestly just didn't care.

"Because I hate you," she said a little breathlessly.

"Good. Because I hate you, too," he declared before capturing her lips in his.

* * *

The next morning, Haley woke up in her bed with a splitting headache. _Oh my God, what the hell happened? I feel like someone ran me over with a truck and then put it in reverse. _She vaguely remembered being at a bar last night. _Why was I at a bar?_ Then it hit her. _Shane._ She'd finally managed to hear his message. He sounded so mean and bitter that it made Haley sick just listening to it. He'd called her all these cruel names and accused her of ridiculous things. Then he'd started in on how she was never any fun. 

After hearing all that, she had lost it. Haley was tired of everyone picking on her and calling her a goody two shoes. So she decided to not be herself for a night. She wanted to see what was so great about being a person with no self-control or inhibitions. Haley then marched down to the bar at the club and used her fake ID to order a few drinks. And now, because of her night of "letting loose," she had a massive hangover. _I'm never drinking again. I need some Tylenol—bad. _Haley then rolled over to check the clock on her nightstand.

However, as she did this, she soon came into contact with a hard body lying next to her. _Oh my God. _Haley, with an intense sense of dread, slowly looked up to find that the so called "hard body" belonged to none other than Nathan Scott. _Oh. My. God. _Haley immediately sprang up in her bed as she tried to overcome the shock that filled her mind. She looked over at him again in disbelief and noticed that he was shirtless. _Oh crap. Please let me not have slept with him. Please let me not have slept with him. _ Haley then glanced down at herself. She was relieved to find that her dress and the rest of her clothes were intact. Afterward, she lifted the covers up a little more so that she could check Nathan. She let out another relieved sigh when she saw that his pants were still buttoned and on. _Thank you, God_, she silently prayed. Haley ran her hands down over her face trying to come to grips with the current situation. She couldn't for the life of her remember what happened after Nathan had appeared at the bar.

As she racked her brain for some type of answer, Haley started to play nervously with her hands. A few seconds went by before she ran her thumb over her ring and started to turn it around her finger. It was then that Haley froze. She looked down at her left hand and saw a fancy gold band with three diamonds in the center on her ring finger. _Oh shit. _Haley looked over at Nathan's left hand that was resting on his stomach. She started to hyperventilate when she saw a ring on his finger, too. _Oh my God, this can't be happening. This is a nightmare. I just need to wake up._

"Ow," Haley muttered after she pinched herself. _This can't be real. What did I do?! I actually married Nathan Scott?! _


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok, once again, I am completely astounded by the amount of reviews I've received for this story. That was the highest number of responses I've gotten for any chapter so far (including ones for my previous fics). Thank you all _so_ much and please continue to write them! I know that the last chapter was shocking, but I loved reading your reactions (kudos to those of you who had guessed it beforehand). I'm glad that most of you were really happy about the Naley marriage. For those that didn't like it, while I respect the criticism, I hope that you will at least see where I'm going to take the story before dubbing it "unoriginal." The real drama hasn't even begun yet. Anyway, pressing on, what happened between Naley and everyone's reactions to the marriage is in this next chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Haley moaned as soon as Nathan's lips connected with hers. The kiss was hot and passionate and completely unlike anything she had ever experienced. A second later, she felt Nathan's tongue run along her bottom lip begging for entrance—which she quickly granted him. Haley wrapped her arms tighter around his neck while another soft moan escaped her as he pinned her body harder against the wall. Nathan continued to attack her lips hungrily. He just couldn't get enough of her. And the sounds that she was making only fueled him more. Tearing his lips away from hers, Nathan left a fiery trail of open-mouth kisses along her jaw and down her neck. _

"_Nathan," Haley breathed out when he found a particularly sensitive spot. He sucked on it again for good measure. Nathan then tightened his hold on her as he felt her completely melting against him. He loved that he had such an affect on her. The truth was she was getting to him, too. For someone he had thought was so innocent and boring, she sure was sexy and a hell of a kisser. _

"_Nathan," Haley pled with him. His kisses on her neck were driving her insane. But she desperately wanted to feel his lips back on hers. She pulled away from him slightly and grabbed his face to bring it back to hers. Nathan happily obliged as he claimed her mouth, once again. Haley ran her fingers through his short, dark hair while Nathan's hands caressed her cheeks. With each kiss, she could feel herself becoming more and more wrapped up in him. It wasn't until Nathan started to slip the strap of her dress off that she finally managed to gain some control over herself. She knew that things wouldn't get too far since they were in the club but she was still wary. _

"_Um, Nathan?" Haley said trying to get his attention. _

"_Hmm?" he mumbled while laying soft kisses on her bare shoulder and collarbone. _

"_Maybe we should do something else," she suggested. "Let's go do something fun."_

"_This is fun," he replied kissing her again. Haley gave into it for a few seconds before that little voice in the back of her mind spoke up again. _

"_We're moving too fast," she declared as she pushed him away slightly. _

"_Really? I'd say it's the opposite," he replied pulling her back to him and kissing her once more. _Damn it, he's making this hard_, thought Haley. Nathan then deepened the kiss and Haley found herself completely giving in to him all over again. _

"_Let's go back to the room," Nathan proposed in between heated kisses a few minutes later. That's when Haley's eyes shot open and she finally snapped out of the passion-filled haze. _

"_Screw you," she exclaimed as she roughly pushed him away this time. She had to brace herself against the wall, afterward. Her balance was a little off from all that she had to drink. _

"_Well, that's the idea," Nathan smirked. Haley gave him a disgusted look._

"_There is no way in hell that I'm sleeping with you. I may be drunk and kind of out of it but I'm not completely stupid." _

"_And yet you still had no problem shoving your tongue down my throat," he countered._

"_That's different."_

"_No, it's not."_

"_Yes, it is. Sex is a big deal. And I don't plan on doing anything until I'm married," she informed him. Nathan ran a hand through his hair frustrated as he looked around the club. That's when an idea popped into his head. _

"_Then let's get married."_

"_What?!" Haley questioned shocked. _I must be drunk. In fact, I'm probably hallucinating this whole marriage proposal from Nathan right now.

"_Let's get married," Nathan repeated. _Crap, guess not.

"_You can't be serious?"_

"_Oh, I am." _

"_You're out of your mind. I'm not marrying you just so we can have sex. It doesn't work like that," Haley argued. _

"_Who says it just has to be about sex?" Nathan asked. _

"_I'm sorry. You're going to have to elaborate. I honestly have no idea where you're going with this."_

"_Think about it. What is everybody always ragging on you for?"_

"_My 4.0 GPA?"_

"_No. Well, that might be a part of it. You're always Little Miss Perfect. You don't do anything daring or risky. Everything has to be by the book."_

"_I'm sorry, what does this have to do with anything?" Haley questioned annoyed. Nathan reciting her "hang ups" really wasn't helping his case._

"_What's more completely out of character for you than a spontaneous wedding with someone like me? No one would ever see that coming," Nathan explained. _He does have a point. _Haley couldn't believe that she was actually considering it. It was absolutely ridiculous. But that's also why it made sense in the first place. Haley always had a plan for everything. She was responsible and dependable. She didn't just do things out of the blue. However, Haley was sick of being the predictable one. Perhaps it was time that she shook things up a little bit. _

"_What do you get out of it?" Haley questioned a minute later._

"_I get to show my dad and everyone else that I can be responsible and mature. They all think that I only care about basketball and partying." _

"_But you do," Haley pointed out._

"_Not if I get married and show them that I can finally grow up and settle down," Nathan replied. Dan, Melissa, and everyone else had him wrong. He could be mature. He could care about other things besides basketball and wild parties. He was sure of it. The more Nathan thought about it the more it made sense. By marrying Haley, he'd prove it to all of them. _

"_So, Hales, what do you say?" Nathan questioned. "Do you want to become Haley James Scott?" Haley thought about it for another minute. _That's my problem. I need to stop thinking about stuff and just go for it. _Haley wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or just some other brave, unknown part deep down inside of her, but she had made up her mind. _

"_Yes. Let's do it."_

Haley felt the panic set in as her memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. She and Nathan had gone to the wedding registry and filled out all the necessary paperwork. They'd then headed to the jewelry store where they got the rings, and had later gotten married on the beach of the island. Afterward, they'd returned to her room and were all over each other—at least until Haley got really sick and had to throw up from all the alcohol she drank. By the time she was done puking her brains out, Nathan had already passed out on her bed. Haley looked back over at Nathan and felt her blood boil. _This is all his fault! _

"Nathan, wake up," Haley said as she shook him. He didn't even flinch.

"Nathan," she tried again in a louder voice. She gave him a sharp whack on the stomach. She felt her hand start to throb since his rock-hard abs seemed to deflect her hit. _Damn his hotness. _

"Nathan!" she shouted agitatedly.

"Five more minutes, Mom," he mumbled turning over. _That's it. _Haley did the only thing she could think of. She sat back on her side of the bed perpendicular to him and used her legs to push his lazy ass off of the mattress completely. A second later, Haley heard a loud thump.

"What the hell?!" Nathan exclaimed as he finally snapped awake. He looked around at his surroundings confused. "This isn't my room."

"You're damn right it isn't," Haley retorted. Nathan glanced up at her from his spot on the floor. He immediately noticed that she was still wearing her dress from the previous night. He then looked down at himself and saw that he was shirtless. _Oh shit. _

"We didn't…um…we weren't _together _last night were we?" he asked with a sense of dread.

"No," Haley answered curtly. Nathan let out a sigh of relief. _That would've been supremely awkward. _But at the same time, for some reason, he felt a slight twinge of disappointment. _Get a grip, Nathan. Don't be a complete idiot. _"It's worse than that." He pushed aside his delusional thoughts and stared back at her again in confusion.

"What can be worse than…" he trailed off as Haley held up her left hand for him to see. He gave her a puzzled look before his eyes honed in on the ring on her finger.

"Oh my God," he muttered as everything that had occurred last night came rushing back to him. He glanced down at his own left hand and saw a ring. "We didn't."

"We did," Haley confirmed. Just by the look on her face he could tell that she was beyond pissed right now. As for him, Nathan was more shocked than anything. He just couldn't wrap his head around it. _I'm married? And to Haley? What the hell was I thinking?_

"How did this happen?"

"We got drunk and were completely out of our freaking minds. That's what happened," Haley declared hysterically. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this. My life is ruined."

"Me? You seemed to go along with it just fine," Nathan pointed out, his voice growing louder.

"I was under the influence. I had no idea what was going on or what I was doing. This was all your dumb idea."

"Well, I was drunk, too. It's not like I knew what I was saying," Nathan argued back as he stood up. "You're the sensible one. You should've been the one to stop it. How could you let this happen?"

"Oh no, don't you blame this on me," Haley fired back as she came to stand in front of him. "I'm the victim here."

"Like hell you are. If anyone was a victim it was me. You seduced me into this."

"I did not. You're the one who was all over me at the club last night and proposed to me."

"I don't recall you pushing me away," Nathan stated heatedly. "And I wasn't the one moaning my name."

"I wasn't moaning. I was whimpering because you wouldn't get off me."

"Trust me, the only person who was getting off last night was you."

"Why you arrogant, son of a…" Haley trailed off just as her bedroom door burst open and a flustered looking Brooke barged in. She was still in her dress from last night.

"Finally! Where the hell have the two of you been?! We were all worried sick. We've been searching for you guys everywhere all night. I thought you might've fallen overboard or something," Brooke began to rant.

"Brooke…" Haley tried to get her attention.

"And how could you both leave without telling us? Do you know how many psychos are out there? What would've happened if one of you got abducted or something? I saw that on one of those law channels where they show the missing person stories…"

"Brooke! We're fine," Haley interrupted. "I'm sorry that we didn't tell you guys we left. But it's over now so just take a breath." She then looked over at Nathan who was shaking his head annoyed.

"Where were you guys, anyway?" Brooke questioned after a second. Haley was about to answer when she noticed the look on her friend's face. She was glancing between the two of them and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my God," Brooke muttered. "Did the two of you hook up?"

"No," they both answered quickly. Brooke kinked her eyebrow and folded her arms.

"Really?" she questioned. "Then why are you both in your clothes from yesterday? And why is one of you partially naked?"

"Who is partially naked?" Lucas asked as he, Peyton and Jake now entered the room. Haley noticed that they were also still in their clothes from the previous night. When she saw how tired they all appeared, she instantly felt guilty for her behavior and making them worry.

"Whoa," Peyton commented as she took in the scene before her.

"Did we miss something?" Jake questioned confused.

"That's just what I was asking them," Brooke stated.

"Nothing happened," Haley explained. "Nathan and I both just got drunk and passed out. That's it." Haley was so embarrassed about last night. No one could find out about this. She'd be completely humiliated if they did.

"You drank?" Peyton asked surprised.

"Haley…" Lucas started in a concerned voice.

"Look, I was finally able to hear Shane's message and it wasn't really that nice. I don't know what I was thinking but I guess I just wanted to escape from it all. Believe me, I'll _never_ drink again—especially not after this," Haley explained as she rubbed her hands over her face. She didn't know if she wanted to scream, cry, or just throw up again. It was probably all of the above.

"After what…" Brooke started to ask but paused. A second later, she let out a loud squeal.

"What the hell, Brooke? Can you keep your voice down?" Nathan scolded as he covered his ears. His head felt like it was going to pop. He was used to hangovers but it didn't mean that it made them hurt any less.

"Oh my God!" Brooke exclaimed as she ran over to Haley and grabbed her hand. She fingered the ring. "Oh my God…oh my God…oh my God!" She then grabbed Nathan's hand and examined it. He tried to pull away but she tightened her hold on him.

"Uh, Cheery, would you like to tell the rest of us what's going on?" Lucas interrupted. Peyton and Jake nodded in agreement.

"Are these wedding rings?" Brooke inquired excitedly.

"What?!" Lucas shouted and rushed over to them to see.

"NO! Um…they're…um…damn it," Haley cursed. She looked at Nathan for some help but he didn't know what to say either.

"You guys got married?!" Peyton questioned shocked.

"Unfortunately," Nathan muttered. He was so dead. His parents—especially his dad—were going to kill him. In one drunken night he had completely screwed up his life.

"When and how did this happen?" Lucas asked sternly. Haley couldn't even answer. She could feel the tears springing to her eyes. _What have I done? _ Sure, she was sick of having everyone always picking on her. Haley just wanted to have a little fun. But she never wanted to do something as out of control as this. She wasn't ashamed of who she was. In one night, however, she had let one idiot ex-boyfriend get the best of her. Now she had to face the consequences. _What are my parents going to say? What are we going to do? I can't be stuck with Nathan for the rest of my life. That'd be like torture. _

"Tutor Girl, are you ok?" Brooke asked tentatively as she put a hand on her shoulder. Haley shook her head and tried to wipe away the tears that were starting to form.

"Excuse me," she said before running away from all of them and into the bathroom. As soon as the door was shut and locked, Haley slid down to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest. She now let the tears flow freely. That wasn't how she had imagined her wedding as a little girl. It was supposed to be magical and romantic. The man standing across from her was supposed to love her unconditionally, and she was supposed to be head over heels in love with him. Instead, she was stuck with a guy who was a conceited asshole that she could barely stomach. A man who couldn't even stand to be around her either. Marriage was something sacred and they'd made a mockery out of it. Haley sobbed even harder as she realized that she'd probably already be divorced before her 20th birthday. She had never pictured her life like this. She was so ashamed. And now, everything was ruined.

* * *

"Home sweet home," Brooke declared after she and Haley entered her large house. 

"Wow," Haley commented. She'd never been to Brooke's house before. It had to be one of the biggest and fanciest houses she'd ever seen.

"Yeah, a lot of people say that at first," Brooke laughed. "Come on, Tutor Girl. I'll show you to the guest room." She then led Haley up the stairs and down the hall.

"It's right next to my room," Brooke informed her as she opened the bedroom door. "So what do you think?"

"I think that this room is bigger than the entire kitchen at my house," Haley laughed.

"So, I'm assuming that it's ok."

"It's more than ok. Thank you so much, Brooke, for letting me stay," Haley said.

"No problem," Brooke replied. "My parents are never around so it'll be nice to have some company for a couple of weeks." Haley placed her suitcase at the end of her bed and took a seat. She still had a headache from the plane ride. The gold ring on her left hand also might've been a cause. Haley was afraid that if she took it off, she'd lose it. She didn't know what she'd end up doing with it. Haley considered giving it back to Nathan but that would have involved her actually having to be in his presence. The rest of their time on the ship and the plane ride home was complete torture. She and Nathan had avoided each other like the plague. Meanwhile, Haley had felt like she was walking around in some kind of daze. She was beyond upset. She just couldn't believe she'd been that stupid and reckless. _What the hell am I going to do? _

"Stop worrying," Brooke said knowingly as she took a seat next to her on the bed. "I'm sure that there's a way to fix this. You and Nathan can just get a divorce and it'll be over."

"I don't want a divorce," Haley groaned as she placed her head in her hands.

"Wait, you actually want to stay married to Nathan?" Brooke asked confused.

"No, I'd rather jump off a cliff than stay with him," Haley quickly corrected. "What I mean is that I'm only nineteen and I'm already married and a divorcee. Do you know how shameful and depressing that is?"

"I guess I see your point," Brooke replied. "But I promise that whatever happens, it will work out. Things always do." She then put a comforting hand on Haley's shoulder.

"I'm such an idiot," Haley sobbed as the tears sprang to her eyes.

"No, you're not," Brooke objected. "Shit happens. Even the best of us make mistakes."

"Not like this," Haley argued. "This is really bad."

"Well, it's not like you're the only one that has done this. Britney Spears was only married for 52 hours and she…" Brooke trailed off as Haley started to cry harder. _Now I really feel horrible. _

"No, no, no…I didn't mean it like that," Brooke tried to quickly backtrack. "I just meant that she made a mistake like you and she was able to get a divorce and move on."

"She didn't get a divorce," Haley stated while trying to wipe her tears away. She got up and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand before returning to her previous spot next to Brooke. "She got an annulment." Haley was about to blow her nose when what she just said registered in her mind. She turned to look at Brooke who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Oh my God, that's it," Haley declared. "We could get an annulment." They didn't have to get a divorce. That was a last resort. If they got an annulment, it'd be a lot better. Considering that they were drunk and not in their right states of mind, that right there was grounds for the dissolution of their "marriage." They wouldn't have to go to court or anything. And most importantly, the whole thing would be erased. It would be like the marriage never even happened. The more Haley thought about it the more it seemed like the best solution.

"Brooke, can I borrow your computer?"


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews! They were great. I had a lot of fun reading them in between writing a paper about Hamlet. I like the play but after reading it like twenty billion times, it gets so boooorrrriiiinggg! lol. So, this chapter mostly shows how Nathan's dealing with the marriage and its consequences. I know you're all eager for Naley to confront one another. That will happen in the chapter following this one. I hope you like it, and review please!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Nathan fell backwards onto his bed. His whole body was exhausted and sore. Dan had been working him hard ever since he got home on Saturday. However, it felt more like payback than training. Usually, Nathan couldn't stand it. But he would do anything right now to keep his mind from wandering onto more serious things—like his wedding blunder. He was actually married to Haley. He honestly couldn't believe that he'd done that. He still couldn't figure out why he had initially proposed that whole crackpot idea in the first place. He wasn't ready to settle down. Sure, he had thought about it from time to time, but that didn't mean that he wanted to do it right now—especially with Haley. Of all the people he could've proposed to, why did it have to be her? Nathan shifted on the bed so that he could face his nightstand. He opened up the top draw and saw the gold ring just sitting there—mocking him. He slammed it shut and laid back down again.

If that wasn't bad enough, he still hadn't told his parents yet. Nathan didn't even know how he would bring up that conversation. His mom would probably freak out. But she would be no comparison to how Dan would react. Nathan would be lucky if he was still alive after that talk. He'd tried a few times already to tell them both, but each time he would chicken out at the last minute. He knew that the longer he waited the worse it would be. But Nathan just still couldn't get enough nerve to tell them. He was still trying to grasp it himself. In addition to his parents, he'd have to deal with Haley sooner or later, too. She would only be in Tree Hill for two weeks. They would have to eventually talk about what they wanted to do. _That should be a real hootenanny. _

"Nathan!" Dan called. _Shit. I can't deal with him again._ Nathan looked to his window. He hadn't snuck out of it since he was in high school. But then again, desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Nathan!" he shouted again—this time closer. Nathan quickly got up off of his bed and sprinted to the window. He pulled it open and started to climb out. Once his footing was secure, he reached out to the tree and started to quickly climb down. Afterward, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys and headed towards his SUV. Nathan then drove to the one place he knew that his father would never go—Luke's house. He parked in the driveway, and walked to the front porch to knock on the door.

"Hi, Nathan," Lucas' mom Karen greeted after she opened it. "How have you been?"

"Ok. How are you?" Nathan replied as she ushered him into the house.

"I'm doing fine," she replied as she patted her stomach. Karen was about four months pregnant with her and Keith's first child. "Lucas is in his bedroom."

"Alright, thanks," Nathan replied as headed down the hall. He then knocked a few times and waited.

"Come in," Lucas answered.

"Hey, Luke," Nathan said after opening the door and entering his room.

"What's up?" he replied as he turned from his computer desk to face him.

"Nothing much. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something. It's been a few days."

"Uh, sure. What did you have in mind?"

"I was originally thinking of going to the River Court but Dan's been working me so hard that it'll probably kill me if I play anymore." Lucas laughed.

"Then that's out. You wanna go down to my mom's café and just get some dinner?" Lucas suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." After Lucas was done shutting down his computer, the two then went in Nathan's SUV and headed to Karen's Café.

"So, Dan's been pretty bad?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah," Nathan replied. "He's driving me crazy. All I get to do is train and sleep. I'm lucky I was able to sneak out. I'm sure he'll have a really great punishment lined up for me when I get back."

"Why do you put up with him?" Lucas asked. "You're going to be twenty in three months. You're grown up. You don't have to listen to him anymore."

"Come on, Luke, you know how he is. Since when does Dan Scott take 'no' for an answer?"

"Then move out," Lucas proposed.

"With what money? Dan pays for my expenses. I mean, I have a certain amount saved up but there's no way I'll be able to keep a job between school and basketball. Even if I did get one for the summer, I still wouldn't make enough to actually rent an apartment for a long period of time. I live at Duke most of the year anyway. It'd be a waste."

"I guess you have a point," Lucas conceded after a moment. "But I'm telling you, if you move out, at least you'll be away from Dan. You won't have to depend on him. And you know that he loves it when people need him like that."

"I know. But moving out isn't in my best interests at the moment. Besides, I have enough on my plate right now."

"Speaking of, did you talk to Haley yet?"

"No," Nathan sighed. "And I don't particularly want to."

"You do realize that you're going to have to talk to her eventually, right?"

"Believe me, I know. It's just…this whole situation is completely screwed up."

"Well, if you hadn't gotten drunk and…"

"Luke, please shut up," Nathan interrupted. "I really don't want to hear another lecture."

"Who's lecturing? Now that I think about it, it's actually kind of funny," Lucas said as he held back a laugh.

"I thought you were pissed when you first found out."

"I kind of was. I didn't understand how you could be so stupid…"

"Thanks, Luke," Nathan muttered sarcastically.

"…but now you have to admit that it is sort of comical."

"I can assure you that it's not."

"Please, you and Haley fought like cats and dogs for almost two years. You both claimed to hate each other. Then, the one night that the two of you get drunk together, you both choose to marry the other. That's got to mean something."

"It means that we were drunken idiots," Nathan objected.

"Or that we're all right about you and Haley having a thing for each other. There's something there," Lucas argued.

"That's impossible. And you may find this funny but I highly doubt that Dan will."

"So don't tell him," Lucas suggested.

"What?" Nathan asked surprised.

"Don't tell him," he repeated. "There's no way that he'll find out. And it's not like you and Haley are going to stay married. I'm telling you that he'll never know."

"You know, that just might work," Nathan replied as he processed what his brother just said. _Why does Dan have to know?_ _Haley and I aren't together. We'll most likely get a divorce and go our separate ways. No harm no foul. _

"Luke, you're a genius," Nathan declared.

"I know."

* * *

Haley picked up the phone and dialed the number that she knew so well. Within a few seconds, she heard the ringing on the other end. No one picked up as the answering machine started. 

"_You've reached the James Family. We're not in right now…_" Haley heard her mother's voice say.

"_Lydia, have you seen my pirate boxer shorts?_" her father's voice said in the background.

"_Not now, Jimmy. I'm doing the recording_."

"_Well, I can't go into work with no underwear on—especially my lucky ones_."

"_Wear the blue ones for now. The pirate ones are in the wash_."

"_But, Lydia, I'm pitching my idea to the boss today. I need my lucky pirate boxers._"

"_Well, it's not my fault you soiled them. I told you not to have that burrito the other night. You know how gassy you get_."

"_I_ _was hungry and they gave it to me for free. I wasn't going to pass that up_."

"_That wasn't the only thing you passed_…" Haley rolled her eyes as she heard the beep sound for her to finally leave a message. She had already told them a hundred times that they needed to change that recording immediately.

"Hey, Mom and Dad, it's me—Haley. I'm just calling to check in…"

"Haley Bop!" Lydia's voice exclaimed on the other line a second later. "I was in the middle of making your father and me some lunch. I couldn't find the phone under all the sandwich meats."

"Oh," Haley commented. "If you're busy I can always call again later…"

"Nonsense," Lydia objected. "I'll just put you on speaker so I can cook at the same time. Besides, your dad is right here next to me."

"Hi, Daddy," Haley said.

"Hey, Pumpkin. How was your trip?" Jimmy questioned.

"It was fun."

"That's good. Did you do anything interesting?"

"Um, sort of," Haley answered vaguely.

"Did you bring me back a souvenir?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, I got you some palm tree salt and pepper shakers," Haley answered.

"Ooh, they sound cute!"

"They are," Haley said as she began to nervously bite her lip. She knew she had to tell them about her and Nathan. She was just having trouble bringing it up.

"Are you having fun at Brooke's?" Lydia inquired.

"Yeah, her house is gorgeous. Tree Hill is nice, too."

"Are you girls keeping out of trouble? You're not doing crack or anything are you?" Jimmy joked.

"No. We're clean—at least this week," Haley played along.

"That's my girl!"

"But…um…there is something else that I have to tell you," Haley began.

"Uh oh, I know that tone," Lydia declared. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Well, there is something. I just don't know how to say it. Well, I sort of know how I want to say it. But, then again, it's kind of a long story and I'm still having trouble believing it myself and…"

"Haley Bop, honey, you're rambling," Jimmy interrupted.

"Right. Sorry," Haley replied. "I'm just going to tell you and let you react."

"Anytime now, sweetie," Lydia prodded after a few minutes of silence passed.

"I…kind of…sorta…"

"Haley!" Jimmy urged.

"Igotmarriedonthecruise," Haley spat out quickly.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Lydia asked confused. "It was too jumbled for us old timers to understand."

"I kind of accidentally got married while I was on the cruise."

"Accidentally?" Jimmy questioned.

"Ok, so I was drunk. I was really depressed because Shane and I had ended things badly—which I told you guys all about before—and he had been a jerk. The next thing I know I'm in the bar drowning my sorrows—which I know is totally wrong—and Nathan was there. He was drunk, too, and he somehow proposed later on. And since I was so out of it, I said 'yes' and now we're married," Haley admitted in a rush.

Haley then squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the yelling to begin. But to her surprise, it never came. There was complete silence on the other end. Haley waited another few seconds and there was still no sound. _Did they shut off? Maybe Dad got so angry that he picked up the phone and threw it. Oh my God, maybe they disowned me. I'm such a disgrace that they don't want me in the family anymore. That can't be it. Taylor has pulled a few doozies in the past and they still love her. But then again, she never got married while she was in one of her drunken stupors. Oh crap, what have I done?!_ Haley was just about to start hyperventilating when her parents' laughter interrupted her thoughts. _What the hell?_

"Mom? Dad?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry, Haley Bop," Lydia choked out. "That's just…it's just…hilarious."

"What?" Haley asked shocked. _Are they serious?_

"Isn't Nathan that guy you hate?" Jimmy questioned.

"Um, yeah." Just then, her parents started to laugh even harder.

"What's so funny? I got married to a complete jerk and ruined my entire life. The two of you should be furious and threatening to excommunicate me from the family." Haley knew that her parents were usually pretty easy going and laid back. She was the youngest of six so they tended to be less stern with her. But she had never expected this type of reaction.

"Oh, Haley Bop, there's no need to be so dramatic," Lydia said once she'd calmed down.

"I don't get it," Haley replied confused.

"Whether you were drunk or not, it was only a matter of time before you and Nathan got together, Pumpkin," Jimmy explained.

"Excuse me?" Haley was now in total shock.

"Haley, sweetheart, it's obvious that you've always had a thing for him. From what you've told me about the way you guys fight, it's so apparent that there's some type of spark there." In that moment, Haley almost fell off the bed. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"But, Mom, he's a jerk! Why would I want to be with him? I can't stand him. He's arrogant, conceited, spoiled and…"

"And you never let anyone affect you like he does. Besides, he was a complete gentleman when we came to visit and met him a few months ago."

"He was just being his usual deceitful, charming self. It was all an act."

"I don't think so. I think he's a nice young man. Not to mention, he is quite the looker. I watched a few of the games on TV. And let me just say, he completely blows the rest of your previous boyfriends away."

"He is a handsome boy," Jimmy agreed.

"Mom, Dad, ew," Haley gagged.

"What? He is. I can see why you like him," Jimmy replied.

"I don't like him!" _Maybe they're the ones who are on crack. I knew that Taylor would eventually corrupt them. _

"So when can we meet him again?" Lydia asked.

"Never. We're not staying together."

"You're not getting divorced are you? You just got married," Jimmy pointed.

"We got married because we were drunk and stupid. We can't stay together because of that."

"Oh, nonsense," Lydia tutted. "I just know that the two of you are right for each other. You'll be able to work it out."

"But…" Haley tried to object.

"Are you still coming back to Honey Grove or are you going to stay in Tree Hill?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm coming home since we're not together."

"Oh, I just can't wait until I have some more grandchildren. I just know that the two of you are going to have beautiful babies."

"Mom!"

* * *

"Nathan!" Dan boomed as soon as Nathan walked through the front door. "Where the hell have you been?" 

"Out," he answered curtly. _I knew he'd flip. _

"We were supposed to go running this afternoon. You knew that."

"Something came up," he excused.

"Well, you've got that right," Dan proclaimed. "Follow me."

"What? Why?" Nathan questioned apprehensively.

"Just do it," his father replied as he led him into the living room. When Nathan entered, he noticed that his mother was sitting on the couch. He gave her a questioning look.

"Take a seat, sweetheart," she stated.

"Mom, what's going on?" Nathan asked after he sat down.

"That's what we'd like you to tell us," Dan proclaimed.

"I don't understand," Nathan said. With each passing second, he could feel a growing sense of foreboding.

"I was checking my bank accounts online today," Deb informed him. "As I was looking through them, I noticed that the credit card that I had given you specifically for emergencies had almost a $3,000 charge pending on it."

"Oh," Nathan mumbled.

"And what was really interesting was that it was for some expensive jewelry store," Dan pointed out. Nathan could feel the walls around him closing in. He'd forgotten about that. He had used that particular credit card to purchase his and Haley's wedding rings.

"But that's not all," Dan continued. "This came for you in the mail earlier today." Nathan saw him reach into a large envelope and pull out a few photographs. _Oh shit. I'm in it deep now_, he thought as his eyes honed in on the pictures of him and Haley at their wedding ceremony on the beach. There was a special photographer that the cruise hired to take pictures of all the weddings. For an extra fee, you could purchase the pictures and have them delivered to your home. Unfortunately, that's just what Nathan and Haley had requested.

"Care to explain?" Deb prodded as she crossed her arms.

"Not really," Nathan gulped.

"Too bad. Now start," Dan ordered. Nathan took a deep breath. This was not going to be fun…


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, as always, thank you so much for the reviews. I really love to read your comments and kind words. They definitely give me inspiration while I'm writing. Also, I didn't mention this in the beginning of the fic but I want to let you know that there will eventually be sexual content in this story. However, it won't be until much later. I know some authors warn you ahead of time in the chapter. The only reason I won't do that is because, personally, I think it ruins the element of surprise and intrigue. But if you really don't want to read it, then stop once the clothes start coming off. It'll be pretty obvious to tell where the scene is going from there. But like I said, it'll be a while before that happens. So, back to the present. Here's the next chapter for you guys. Read and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Welcome to Karen's Café," Peyton announced as she, Brooke, and Haley walked through the front door.

"Oh, this place is so cute," Haley stated as she looked around. She loved places that had that nice homey vibe to them.

"Hey, girls," Karen greeted them. "Oh, Haley, I didn't know that you were in Tree Hill." The older woman pulled her in for a friendly hug. Haley happily obliged. She loved Karen almost as if she was a second mother. The two had met when Haley and Lucas first began hanging out. They had automatically clicked.

"Yeah, but I'm only here for a few more days. Then I'm going back to Honey Grove," Haley explained. Karen nodded.

"Well, you enjoy yourself. Anything you girls want is on the house," Karen declared.

"What? Karen, we couldn't," she began to protest.

"Yeah, we can pay," Brooke added.

"No. I insist. I have to take care of some things in the back but I'll come back out in a little while to talk to you girls." They all nodded and then headed towards their table. After they ordered, the girls talked and joked around.

"No way. I would never go with him," Brooke said with a disgusted expression.

"What's wrong with Jack Black?" Peyton asked incredulously.

"He's disgusting."

"He's funny."

"He's fat."

"Are you saying that there's something wrong with people who are obese?" Peyton questioned teasingly.

"No. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that he doesn't take care of himself. He's a slob."

"Haley, what do you think?" Peyton asked.

"I'm going to have to agree with Brooke on this one. As much as I love Jack Black and think he's funny, I don't really think he's attractive," Haley replied. "Sorry."

"Then who would the two of you go with?"

"Brad Pitt," Brooke answered.

"Orlando Bloom," Haley said.

"But everyone likes them," Peyton pointed out.

"That's because they're hott," Brooke declared.

"I don't really think that Brad Pitt is hott. He's ok, but he doesn't really do it for me."

"P. Sawyer, you are weird."

"What about older actors?" Haley suggested as the waitress came and served them their food. "Who would you guys pick?"

"Define older," Peyton requested.

"Like 40s and 50s," she answered.

"Pierce Brosnan," Brooke stated.

"I don't really have a crush on any older guys," Peyton declared.

"Well, I'd have to go with Johnny Depp," Haley said.

"I take that back," Peyton proclaimed. "I love Johnny."

"I do, too," Brooke agreed. "Pirates are hott."

"It only took a half hour but we all finally agreed on something," Haley concluded laughing.

"What did you girls agree on?" Karen asked as she approached the table.

"That Johnny Depp is hott," Brooke answered.

"Who doesn't think that?" Karen laughed. "Do you girls mind if I join you now?"

"Not at all. Here," Haley said while getting up and pulling out a chair for Karen.

"Thank you," Karen said. She let out a sigh as she sat down.

"Pregnancy making you tired?" Brooke guessed.

"Yeah, I'm wiped," Karen replied. "But I'm happy."

"That's so nice," Haley commented. "I bet Lucas is excited."

"Oh, he is," Brooke stated. "He won't admit it but he can't wait to be a big brother—again." All of the women laughed.

"He's been great. He's going to help Keith with the nursery this summer," Karen informed them.

"Do you know what you're having yet?" Peyton inquired after taking a bite of food.

"We could find out but Keith and I have decided to wait until the baby is born. We want it to be a surprise."

"What color are you going to paint the nursery then?" Brooke asked.

"It'll be a pastel yellow," Karen replied.

"Ooh, that will be cute," Haley said. "When my sister Quinn had her baby, they painted the room like that, too. It worked out well."

"That's what I figured." The women continued to talk idly as they finished the rest of their lunch.

"…and then I told the woman at the store that if there was a catch in the dress, then she should at least give me some more money off of it," Brooke finished.

"I hate that," Haley said. "Just the other day, I saw this really cute shirt on sale at the mall. I went to try it on and there was a huge hole on the side of it. I was so disappointed. They shouldn't even sell them if they're damaged."

"You think that's bad. The original engagement ring I was going to get wasn't even a real diamond," Karen explained. "The girl tried to sell Keith a cubic zirconia for that price." All three women gasped in horror.

"That's horrible," Brooke said while shaking her head. "I'd 'ring' the girl's neck."

"Yeah, that's just wrong," Peyton agreed. With all this talk of rings, Haley looked down at her own. Even though she wasn't thrilled about being married, she had to admit that her wedding band was beautiful. She'd be disappointed if her ring wasn't real either. Just then, Karen's hand reached out to hers. She pulled it towards her and took a closer look at the ring.

"It's gorgeous," she complimented.

"Uh, thanks," Haley replied uncomfortably. "So I guess you heard."

"Yeah," Karen confirmed. "Deb, Nathan's mom, is my business partner and good friend of mine. And Lucas mentioned something about it, too."

"So Nathan's parents know? How did they take it?" Haley questioned cautiously. She threw worried glances to Peyton and Brooke.

"She's…in shock," Karen said carefully.

"Karen, you don't have to sugarcoat it for me. But thanks."

"She just needs time to adjust," Karen assured her. "She's a really nice person once you get to know her."

"What about Dan?" Peyton asked.

"He's a whole different story," Karen said. Both Brooke and Peyton nodded knowingly.

"I'd stay away from him as much as possible."

"I'll try to remember that," Haley commented nervously.

"You'll be fine," Brooke assured her as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You don't live around here so you're in luck."

"So, have you and Nathan decided what you're going to do?" Karen questioned.

"No. I haven't even seen or talked to him for almost two weeks. Basically, we've been avoiding each other like Brooke and bargain stores."

"You know, I should be offended by that comment. But since you're all depressed, I'll let it go this time, Tutor Girl," Brooke replied jokingly.

"Thanks, Tigger."

"Well, I know that Nathan is with Lucas and the rest of the guys down at the River Court right now. So if you want to go talk to him, this might be your chance," Karen informed her. Haley really didn't want to face him. But she only had three more days until she left that Saturday. She might not be able to get a hold of him any other time.

"Actually, I think we should go over there," Haley declared. _It's now or never. _She'd have to do it eventually. _I might as well get it over with. _"Do you guys think that you could take me? I'd go myself but I don't know my way around."

"Sure. I'll drop you off," Peyton offered.

"I'll come, too," Brooke stated. "I haven't seen Lucas in awhile, anyway."

"You just hung out with him last night," Peyton pointed out with an amused smile.

"So? That was like twelve hours ago. That's a long time," Brooke defended. They all laughed.

"I'll leave you girls to it then," Karen stated while getting up. Haley, Peyton, and Brooke followed.

"Thanks again, Karen," Haley said as she gave her a friendly hug goodbye.

"Have a safe trip home. And good luck with everything. I'm sure it'll all work out," Karen reassured her.

"That's what everyone keeps saying," Haley replied.

"That's because it will. Keep in touch."

"I will," Haley promised before they headed over to the River Court.

* * *

"I'm open," Lucas exclaimed. Nathan passed the ball to him as he tried to shake off his defender—who also happened to be one of his best friends from high school. 

"It's on now. It's Tim Time up in here, baby!"

"Tim, just say you're going to try to beat me," Nathan said while shaking his head. He then took the opportunity to dart around him. Lucas threw the ball back to him and he did a slam dunk.

"Tim, why don't you stop the trash talking and actually try to concentrate on the game," Skills admonished. "Man, why is he on our team again?"

"Because you lost the coin toss," Mouth shouted from the sidelines.

"That was rigged," Junk claimed. "Since when does a coin not land heads up?"

"Whatever, can we just get back to the game?" Nathan said. "We're two points away from beating your sorry asses. And we have one less player than you."

"In your dreams, Scott," Jake replied. "Let's go. I'm leaving Friday, and there's no way I'm going back to Georgia defeated."

"Yeah, bring it on. They don't call me Skills for nothing."

"You got it," Lucas stated. He bounced the ball a couple of times. But just as he was about to begin, he looked off into the distance and stopped.

"What's the matter?" Fergie asked.

"Luke?" Nathan prodded.

"He's choking," Skills declared.

"Cool. Can I give him the Heimlich? I've always wanted to try it," Tim begged.

"He's not physically choking you fool. I meant that he's losing his nerve to play," Skills elaborated.

"Aw, too bad," Tim sulked. "I was this close." All the guys just looked at him and shook their heads defeated. It was no use trying to reason with Tim. It was like talking to a four year old. Nathan then followed Lucas' gaze and saw that the girls were approaching them. And among them was Haley.

"Who's the hott blondie?" Tim asked while eyeing Haley.

"Nathan's wi…" Lucas began but then quickly shut his mouth when Nathan gave him a warning look. "…um, that's Haley. She's a good friend of ours from Duke."

"Hey, boys," Brooke greeted.

"What's up, Davis? It's been awhile," Skills replied as he gave her a friendly hug. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just working on my future fashion line and hanging out with Broody over here."

"I'd say it's more like sucking face," Peyton joked.

"I wouldn't talk, P. Sawyer. Let's not forget that time I caught you and Jake in your room last week doing…"

"Ok, that's enough," Jake interrupted hurriedly. "We get the point." Brooke kinked her eyebrow and gave them a victorious smile.

"Anyway, guys, this is Haley James," Lucas pushed on. "Haley, these are our friends from high school—Skills, Fergie, Junk, and Mouth."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Haley said as she shook each of their hands.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Mouth replied kindly. A few seconds afterward, another guy off to the side cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, and Tim," Lucas added in a dry voice. Tim then sidled up to Haley and put his arm around her shoulders.

"My friends like to call me Tim. But to the ladies, I'm known as Timmy the Tongue," he informed her as he stuck his rather long tongue out at her. Haley nodded politely and then shot a pleading look over to her friends.

"Put some ice on it, Dim," Brooke stated as she pulled Haley away from him. Haley gave her a thankful look. That Tim guy was definitely starting to creep her out.

"Just out of curiosity, you wouldn't happen to be the same Haley that is always giving Nathan a run for his money, are you?" Fergie asked. Haley gave them surprised looks. She then turned to Nathan who seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

"Lucas told us some stories. You are officially my hero," Skills declared causing everyone but Nathan to laugh.

"Yeah, it's about time someone from the female population is able to resist his charm," Junk added.

"Oh," Haley commented. She gave them a small smile but she didn't know if she was still the woman they were talking about. After all, she had succumbed to Nathan when they were drunk. And now she was married to the guy.

"So, where are you from?" Mouth asked.

"Uh, Honey Grove, California," Haley answered. "It's a really small town not too far from Sacramento."

"That's cool. So, how do you like Tree Hill?" Fergie questioned.

"It's nice. It actually kind of reminds me of my town—without the whole basketball obsession thing." The group all laughed—excluding Nathan, once again.

"How long are you in Tree Hill for?" Skills asked.

"Um, until this Saturday. So for about three more days," she answered. _Here it goes. _"Which is why I came here. Nathan, we really need to talk."

"Uh oh, it sounds like he's in trouble now," Junk mock whispered. The other guys laughed. Nathan glared at them before finally turning to look at Haley.

"Uh, sure," Nathan replied. "Follow me." As the others resumed talking, he led Haley to another spot farther down along the river. When they were a safe distance away, Nathan turned around to face her. The two awkwardly stood silent for a few minutes—both knowing that they had to talk but neither knowing how to begin.

"How have you been?" Haley asked. It was the first thing that popped into her head. The silence was slowly starting to drive her crazy.

"Ok. You?" Nathan questioned back—going along with it.

"Good," she answered. The two got quiet, again.

"Ok, this is obviously not working," Haley commented. She didn't want to tiptoe around this anymore. They had some serious decisions that needed to be made now. "I'm just going to be blunt. We made a mistake and what's done is done. But lucky for us, this doesn't have to be a permanent thing."

"I already know what you're going to say," Nathan interjected. "You want a divorce."

"Actually, no," Haley replied. Nathan looked at her with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Well, what else is there?" he questioned while crossing his arms.

"We can get an annulment," she informed him. "I did some research online and got into contact with this woman who is in charge of the paperwork. I told her about our situation and she said that we are qualified to get one."

"And what's the difference between this and a divorce?"

"With an annulment, our marriage will be erased. It'll be like it never even happened. We won't have to go to court. All we have to do is sign the papers, pay a fee, and this nightmare will be over."

"You're serious?" Nathan asked. "That's it?" That option didn't sound too bad. In fact, it sounded perfect.

"For the most part, it's pretty simple. There is, however, one setback."

"Which is?" Nathan prodded.

"We have to wait a year or a little less before the paperwork is ready to be issued and signed."

"What?! That's ridiculous."

"I know. That's what I said, too. I guess they give you time to make sure it's really what you want. But it's North Carolina law. And since it goes by the husband and you're a permanent resident here, we have to abide by it."

"Damn it," Nathan cursed as he ran a hand through his hair. One year was a long time. He needed this to be over with now.

"Believe me, I'm no happier about this than you are. Unfortunately, it's just the way it is."

"If we got a divorce, would that be quicker?"

"No. You have to wait the same period of time and there are a lot more legal hassles. Getting an annulment would be in our best interest."

"Fine. Then let's do it," he declared after thinking it over for a few minutes. "How do we set the whole thing in motion?"

"I already appealed for it a few days ago. All we can do now is wait."

"So you did all this without telling me?" Nathan asked. He didn't know if he was angry or relieved that she had taken the initiative in this situation.

"Yeah, I figured that you'd go along with it anyway. Just think of it as one less week we have to wait," she explained.

"Wow, that's a huge difference," Nathan muttered sarcastically.

"Whatever," Haley replied while rolling her eyes. "Here." She then pulled her wedding ring off and handed it to Nathan.

"You were still wearing this thing?" he asked in disbelief.

"I only left it on because I was afraid that I'd lose it," she defended. But Nathan saw that she was still looking at it longingly. It was a pretty kick-ass ring. The three round-cut diamonds and the gold designer band were flawless.

"Here, you can keep it," Nathan said as he handed it back to her.

"What? No. You paid for it. You should take it back," she argued.

"I don't want it. Besides, my parents already paid the bill."

"And they don't want it back?" Haley questioned skeptically.

"Oh, I'm sure they probably do. But, frankly, I really just don't care. I'll make up some excuse or something. And they have a lot of money so it's not like they're going to go broke if they never get it back." Nathan could tell that she liked it. And it wasn't like he would have any use for it. If Haley wanted it, he really had no problem with her keeping it. He already had his own that he had to look at.

"You're sure?" Haley asked again. Nathan nodded in confirmation. "Ok. Thanks," she stated softly. She might not have been happy about this marriage but she did think that the ring was absolutely gorgeous. In a way, she was kind of touched that Nathan was going to let her keep it. They stared at each other for another second or two before ultimately looking away.

"There's actually something else that you can have," Nathan declared. He then led Haley over to his SUV that was parked nearby. He used the key pad on the driver's side door to unlock the car since his keys were in his gym bag back near the basketball court. When the doors unlocked, he walked around to the other side of the car. He opened the passenger's door and rifled through his glove compartment. Haley stared at him inquisitively. _What is he looking for? _Once Nathan had found the large envelope, he turned around and handed it to Haley.

"What is this?" she questioned as she opened it. "Oh." Haley went quiet when she saw their wedding pictures.

"They arrived at my house a little over a week ago," Nathan informed her. "My parents found them."

"How pissed were they?" Haley asked as she continued to look through the pictures.

"Let's just say that I'm lucky I'm alive right now. I honestly thought that my dad was going to take the shotgun off his wall and shoot me."

"Wow, that's pretty bad," Haley agreed.

"Yeah. Then I got this whole lecture from my mom about responsibility while my father screamed at me about how my basketball career is ruined."

"Really bad," Haley added.

"Yup. What about your parents? How did they react?"

"The complete opposite. They were actually thrilled. Apparently, both my parents think you're a fine, upstanding gentleman who will be a great husband and provider."

"Really?" Nathan smirked. "I knew I always liked them."

"I'm sure they'll realize soon that none of that is true. They only think that because they fell for all your bull that one time they met you," Haley explained.

"Well, I am quite charming."

"No, you're a deceitful ass," she said offhandedly. Nathan just smirked. She was so amusing when he got her aggravated. "But that's beside the point. Now I'm going to have to spend the entire summer trying to convince them that we're not together and there will be no grandchildren."

"Grandchildren?" Nathan asked smirking again.

"Seriously, don't ask," Haley said.

"Wasn't gonna," Nathan replied as he held his hands up in mock surrender. He looked back over at the court and saw that the guys had started playing the game again. The girls were sitting off to the side with Mouth watching them play. He just wanted to go back there and pretend that everything was normal again.

"Ok, well, I have to go, but there's one more thing we have to discuss."

"Now what?" Nathan groaned. He thought that they'd already covered the major issues. He was starting to get impatient.

"I want you to promise me that you won't tell anyone else about this. Because I swear, if you do then…"

"Please, like I'd actually want to spread around that I'm married to you."

"Gee, thanks. I love you, too, honey," Haley spat back sarcastically while placing her hands on her hips. "What about your parents?"

"Believe me, they won't say anything. They definitely don't want anyone else to know."

"Good. I'm going to talk to my parents. I also already made Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, and Jake promise not to say anything. Is there anyone else I'm missing?"

"I don't think so," Nathan answered.

"Are you sure? We have to be careful. If any of this gets out—especially at school—I'll be mortified."

"That's it. I'm positive."

"Alright then. I guess I'll be going," Haley declared.

"Finally," Nathan sighed. Haley gave him a dirty look before turning around and starting to walk away.

"Goodbye, Nathan. Have a lovely summer," she called to him with fake enthusiasm.

"You, too, Mrs. Scott!" he retorted. He smirked when he saw her pause for a minute with her fists clenched at her sides. A few seconds later, she just kept on going.


	17. Chapter 16

**Ok, since I know that you're all dying to find out what happens next, I decided to update again. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. This chapter picks up after the summer and before the fall semester starts. I included the date so that there's no confusion. If you guys want, every once in a while I can include the date so you know specifically how much time has passed. Just let me know if you do actually want me to do that. Also, what happens at the end of this chapter will be specifically explained in the next. Unfortunately, you'll have to wait until I update again before you can find out the reason why. But, like always, I won't make you wait that long. So read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_**August 28, 2007**_

"Oh my God, I'm so depressed!" Brooke pouted. "How could this happen?"

"It's not that bad, Tigger. I'm sure it's just a mix up," Haley replied.

"No, it's more like a screw up. How can you not be rooming with us this year? You, me, and Peyton have all been roommates every year. We did everything we were supposed to. We filled out the forms, handed them in semi-early, and specifically requested to be put together. Seriously, how could Residential Housing mess something as simple as that up?!"

"I don't know. Maybe they were low on housing this year or something. Or maybe I just got lucky. I have no idea. But at least I'm in a good place."

"Any place without me and P. Sawyer is not good," Brooke declared. "Those stupid idiots! HOW COULD THEY LET THIS HAPPEN?!" Haley quickly pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Geez, Brooke, are you trying to make me deaf?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just really upset," Brooke replied in a softer voice.

"Clearly," Haley commented as she folded another top and put it into her suitcase. The fall semester began next Monday but Haley—along with almost everyone else living on campus—had to start moving in this Thursday. "But it's not like we're not going to see each other."

"I know. It just sucks. And how did you end up getting one of those new apartments all to yourself? I thought that you had to put in a special request for those months in advance."

"I don't know. It's just where they placed me. But I'm not going to complain. I looked at some pictures of them online. They're wicked nice."

"Ok, now I'm not sad anymore. I'm jealous," Brooke declared. Haley laughed. _Leave it to Brooke to completely change moods in 1.2 seconds. _

"Well, you and Peyton can always come and visit or stay over if you want. I will have a lot of extra space to myself."

"Now you're just showing off," Brooke teased.

"And you would do the same thing if you were me," Haley joked back.

"Yeah, you're probably right. So, when does your flight get in?" Brooke asked. "Do you want me to pick you up at the airport that day?"

"Um, it gets in around ten thirty. My move-in time is for eleven thirty. What about yours? Will it conflict?"

"No. Peyton and I are supposed to move all our crap into our dorm at eight o'clock," Brooke said. "We should be done by the time you're ready to be picked up."

"Ok, then that'd be great. Thanks, Tigger," Haley stated as she folded up a few more pieces of clothing.

"Anything for my Tutor Girl. I missed my best friend this summer. I was totally bored."

"Brooke, you had a blast this summer. You told me so over the phone and in your e-mails," Haley pointed out. "I'm the one who was left out."

"Not uh. You told me all the fun times you had hanging out with all your old friends over there."

"It was ok," Haley replied nonchalantly. She really did have a good summer. It was a little tough in the beginning because her parents had been hounding her about the whole marriage thing. She'd tried to convince them that nothing would happen between her and Nathan. And if that wasn't bad enough, her mom ended up "accidentally" blabbing it to all of her siblings and friends, too. Not everyone shared her parents' initial excitement about the news. But once the shock wore off, her brothers and sisters started teasing her mercilessly about it. Her friends, however, seemed somewhat disappointed in her—especially her best guy friend Greg. They kept questioning her about how she could do such a thing. But after a few weeks, they stopped bringing it up since she refused to talk about it.

Haley was eventually able to forget the whole ordeal for awhile. Between working and hanging out with her friends and family like old times, it was almost as if everything was normal. The entire incident had never happened. And that was just the way she liked it. Unfortunately, she knew that feeling wouldn't last forever. Duke was a big campus but there was no way that she'd be able to avoid Nathan the whole school year. Not only did they share the same group of friends, but there was basketball practice, too. One way or the other, they were bound to run into each other. And that was what Haley was dreading.

"Liar," Brooke teased. "Anyway, we all can't wait to see you and Jake. We'll have to all go out one night before classes begin."

"When is Jake arriving?"

"I think Friday morning. His move-in time is that afternoon. Peyton's supposed to pick him up. Then Lucas is going to help him get settled in their room. So maybe we can have our little reunion Saturday night or something."

"And by 'we' do you mean…"

"Yes, Nathan will most likely be included," Brooke confirmed.

"Crap," Haley muttered.

"You're going to see him eventually. And he is, technically, your husband."

"Don't remind me," Haley groaned.

"So how is that annulment thing going anyway?"

"Nine months and counting," she answered.

"Still awhile yet."

"Oh yeah."

"Haley Bop, lunch is ready!" Lydia called from the kitchen.

"Hey, Tigger, I have to go. My family is about to eat lunch."

"Oh, ok. You go do that cute 'Leave It to Beaver' thing," Brooke replied jokingly. "I'm just going to go pop in a Lean Cuisine in my big, empty house."

"I thought your parents promised to come home this summer."

"Yeah, well, plans change—like always."

"I'm sorry, Brooke," Haley said sympathetically. Brooke would never openly admit it, but she missed her parents. Haley felt bad and always tried to cheer her up. But at the end of the day, she had no idea what Brooke was going through. Unlike her friend, she grew up in a loving environment. Her house could be loud and chaotic at times, since she had about five older siblings, but Haley had never once felt alone.

"It's ok. I realized a long time ago that all of my friends are my real family."

"That's right. We are," Haley assured her.

"Haley! Come on before it gets cold and your fatty of a father eats it!" Lydia shouted.

"Hey!" Jimmy objected. Haley smiled to herself. Her parents were too much. Brooke was also laughing.

"You heard that?"

"Yup," Brooke laughed some more. "I love your parents. They're so quirky. Anyway, I'll let you go."

"Ok. Bye, Tigger. I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Alright. Later, Tutor Girl," Brooke responded before hanging up.

"Jimmy, put that half of her sandwich back!" Lydia scolded.

"I was just trying to keep it warm."

"Well, sticking it inside your mouth is not the answer."

"I can't help it. I'm hungry. This diet sucks."

"The doctor said you have to watch your cholesterol."

"I don't want to. I can't stand eating this whole wheat bread anymore. It gives me gas!"

"Honey, everything gives you gas…" Haley started laughing again as she heard her parents' usual banter. It was then that she realized that this is what she wanted someday. She wanted someone that she could have petty arguments with, but still love so much that it ached. She wanted someone who knew her inside and out. Someone to care about her despite her flaws. It would be nine more months before she was free of Nathan. But when that was over, she could move on with her life and try to find the right guy out there for her. She wanted everything…well, maybe not the gas.

* * *

"Please tell me this is the last of it," Peyton pled as she picked up another box and shoved it in the back of Nathan's SUV. 

"Almost," Nathan replied while throwing some more of his stuff in the back. He was scheduled to move into his apartment on campus tomorrow. He was already fully packed. He just needed some extra help moving all his stuff out of his room.

"Tell me again why Lucas couldn't come and help you do this?" she asked.

"Because Satan is wandering around here somewhere and Lucas would rather not run into him," he explained.

"Oh. Then I guess I can see why you called me."

"I could've asked Brooke but you know she'd have my head if she chipped a nail." Peyton laughed.

"Trust me, she'd do more than that." Nathan shuddered at that thought. Brooke could be really nice but when she was angry, you better watch out. They didn't all call her Hurricane Davis behind her back for nothing.

"So, are you excited for this semester?" Peyton questioned with fake enthusiasm.

"The school and classes part: no. The getting out of this house and away from my father: hell yes."

"Yeah, we didn't see much of you this summer. Where were you?" Peyton asked as they made their way back upstairs to his room.

"Training," he answered. "Dan was like a drill sergeant. And when he found out about me getting married—even though I explained to him about the annulment—he got even worse."

"Ugh, he is such a jerk. I can't believe that he's still pushing you after all these years."

"According to him, 'my life is spinning dangerously out of control'," Nathan stated mimicking his father's stern voice. To say the least, it had not been a fun summer. His parents had been furious with him. There was nothing but tension in his house after the huge blowout they had in May.

"Dude, you have got to get away from him. When are you going to move out already?"

"That's what Lucas keeps telling me. I have money in a savings account but it's not enough to support myself for a long period of time."

"Then get a job next summer."

"Doing what? It's not like I have any skills or job experience."

"That's not true. You have a lot of skills. I'm sure you can find something," Peyton encouraged.

"Well, I'll think about it. But for now, I have to concentrate on the present. As long as I'm away from my father right now, then I'm ok."

"So, where are you rooming this semester?" Peyton asked. "I know that Lucas and Jake are sharing a dorm room."

"I got into those new North Side Apartments."

"No way!" Peyton exclaimed in disbelief. "Do you know how hard those are to get into?! They're like freaking hotels compared to the other housing buildings."

"I know," Nathan smirked. "Who says that basketball doesn't have its perks?"

"Who are you sharing with?"

"No one. I got a single."

"What?!"

"Pretty cool, huh?" Nathan laughed while picking up a few more boxes in his room.

"I hate you," Peyton muttered.

"Now now, Miss Sawyer, that's not nice," Dan commented as he entered the room. She discreetly rolled her eyes to Nathan. He would've done the same if his father hadn't been staring at him right then.

"You almost ready to go for tomorrow?" Dan questioned.

"Yeah," Nathan answered.

"When does practice start up again?"

"Oh brother," Peyton mumbled under her breath.

"A few weeks into the semester I think. Coach K is going to have a meeting with us next Wednesday and let us know."

"If it's this month then that's good. You guys need a lot of work if you're going to be ready this season."

"Dad, we made it to the finals," Nathan pointed out.

"Yeah, and you blew it. I don't want you making the same mistake again. We didn't train all summer for nothing. You better get your head fully into it this time."

"Gee, Dad, and I thought it was because you wanted to spend some quality time with me," Nathan mocked.

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Wouldn't think of it," he answered back. Nathan knew he was pushing it but he didn't care. His father deserved it.

"Just don't lose your focus. And that includes messing around with that home-wrecking wife of yours. You're still getting that annulment, right?"

"Yeah, Dad," Nathan replied annoyed.

"Good. You settle down now and you can pretty much kiss your basketball career goodbye."

"Why would that happen?" Peyton asked. "A lot of professionals have families."

"And look how horribly it makes them play. All focus should be on the game—especially at Nathan's age. Things like that only get in your way. And if you have a kid, then it's all over."

"Is that what happened to you, Dad?" Nathan questioned edgily. He was born while his father was still playing basketball. A part of him always got the feeling that Dan resented him because of that. He was probably more susceptible to his injury because of all the stress and pressure associated with being a husband and father.

"It probably would've happened eventually if my knee injury hadn't gotten to me first. So just keep that in mind the next time you decide to hook up with the old ball and chain." Nathan just stared at his father disgusted. How could he be such a selfish son of a bitch? Is that what he really thought about him and his mom? Were they just something that got in his way all this time?

"Uh, Nathan, I have to take off in a little while so what else do you need help with?" Peyton asked—interrupting the intense staring contest between father and son.

"Just these last boxes," Nathan replied as he finally started to snap out of it. Once again, his father managed to get inside his head and place doubts.

"Well, I have to get going. I have a business trip in Charlotte for the rest of the week. So, unfortunately, I won't be able to help you move in this year, Nate."

"I'm sure I'll survive," Nathan replied with a fake smile. He was beyond relieved. Every year it was the same thing. As soon as he was done getting settled, Dan would start in about basketball and give him a "pep talk" for the upcoming season. Nathan was glad that that would be one less thing he'd have to hear this semester.

"As long as you're not too broken up about it," Dan stated wryly. "Anyway, I'll keep in touch. Concentrate on the game, son." He then started to make his way to the door.

"And you have a nice day, Miss Sawyer," Dan added with a smirk before finally leaving. Peyton gave him a small, mocking wave. As soon as his back was turned she moved that same hand and stuck up her middle finger at his retreating form.

"Nice," Nathan snickered once his father was gone.

"I thought you'd like it," Peyton replied with a smile.

"I did," Nathan confirmed with a smile of his own. "Now let's hurry up with this. The faster I can leave the better."

* * *

As soon as Haley walked off the jetport and into the main airport, she heard someone excitedly calling her name. 

"Tutor Girl!" Brooke shouted a few feet away. She started jumping up and down and waving her hands. Peyton—who was standing next to her—discreetly moved away. Haley had to hold back a laugh. Brooke did look a little too outrageous, but in a hilarious way.

"Tutor Girl!" Brooke called again as she came running.

"Tigger!" Haley exclaimed. She ended up dropping her carry-on bag as Brooke pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "It's nice to see you, too. But, Brookie, I can't breathe."

"Sorry," Brooke replied sheepishly after she pulled away.

"Welcome back, Haley," Peyton said laughing. She then gave her a friendly hug. "We missed you."

"I missed you guys, too," Haley replied when they pulled away. "Where's Lucas?"

"Oh, he wanted to come but he already had promised to help Nathan move in. But he'll definitely meet up with us later."

"Oh, ok."

"How much stuff do you have?" Peyton asked as the girls made their way to the baggage claim.

"Um, about three large suitcases," she answered.

"All clothes?" Brooke questioned.

"No. One and then a half of another one have my clothes. The rest is just other things I need."

"That's it?" Brooke asked in disbelief. "I had five suitcases and only two of them weren't clothes." Haley looked to Peyton in shock.

"It's true. I have no idea where we're going to put all her stuff since our room is smaller this year," Peyton commented.

"I'll make it fit," Brooke declared.

"Or you could just narrow down what you brought and send the things you don't really need back home," Peyton suggested.

"But I need everything I brought."

"We do not need a pink inflatable chair."

"Yes, P. Sawyer, we do. It gives the room personality," Brooke argued.

"It creates clutter. And if you don't get rid of it soon, I swear I'm going to get a pin and pop that damn thing."

"You will not!"

"Oh, yes I will. That thing is hideous. Someone has to put it out of its misery." As Peyton and Brooke continued to argue back and forth, Haley just simply stood there and smiled.

"…and what are you laughing at?" Brooke asked Haley a few minutes later.

"Nothing. I just realized how much I really missed you guys," Haley replied. "And I was wondering when the hell we were going to get my luggage."

"She's here for ten minutes and already she's being demanding," Peyton teased.

"Yeah, Haley, when did you turn into such a spoiled brat? I thought that was my role," Brooke said while nudging her playfully. Haley laughed.

"You guys know what I mean. I'm just anxious to get my stuff so I can see my new apartment."

"Yeah, I heard about that. You suck," Peyton kidded. "I want my own room."

"Hey! What about me?" Brooke exclaimed.

"Oh, it's not you I have a problem living with. It's just that ugly chair…"

"Peyton!"

* * *

"Ok, so where is this apartment? On the west side of campus?" Brooke questioned. They were now in her new SUV on their way to Haley's place. 

"No. It's the North Side Apartments," Haley replied. Just then, Peyton started to choke on the water she drank.

"Oh my God, Peyton, are you ok?" Brooke asked concerned.

"Yeah," she said once the coughing had stopped.

"Are you sure?" Haley inquired from the backseat. She moved forward and started to pat her friend's back.

"Positive. Thanks," she stated. "It just went down the wrong pipe."

"What was that all about?" Brooke asked while keeping her eyes on the road.

"Um, I don't know. I'm sure it's nothing. Just forget it," Peyton dismissed. Both Haley and Brooke threw each other confusing glances before staring intently back at Peyton.

"So…I…uh…I saw some girl wearing Ugg Boots this summer. It was like 90 degrees outside and she had those on with her shorts," Haley said trying to make conversation.

"Did they have fur?" Brooke asked.

"Yup," Haley replied.

"That is just wrong," Brooke said while shaking her head disapprovingly. "Any kind of boots and fur is unacceptable during the warm weather seasons."

"I know. What is wrong with women today?" Peyton joked.

"Exactly," Brooke agreed—completely overlooking the fact that Peyton wasn't actually serious. Haley and Peyton laughed softly to themselves as Brooke went off on one of her fashion tangents.

"Ooh, we're here!" Haley exclaimed excitedly. _Thank God. I love Brooke but I can't take much more of this fashion talk. _

"Oh, we are," Brooke said surprised.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Peyton laughed.

"Kind of. But you know what happens when I start talking about clothes. I go on autopilot when I'm doing other things at the same time."

"That's comforting," Haley muttered as Brooke parked in front of the building. After she was done, Haley got out of the car and looked at the place in awe. It wasn't one of those ugly brick buildings that they had all over campus. It was a grayish-white color and seemed to have some type of vinyl siding.

"Nice," Brooke commented after giving a small whistle. She then popped open the trunk and walked to the back. Haley and Peyton followed as they each grabbed one of her large suitcases.

"What floor are you on?" Peyton asked. She had a peculiar look on her face that Haley couldn't quite place.

"Um, the second. Why?"

"Nothing," she replied. "Let's just go check it out." Haley stared at her quizzically, once again. _Seriously, what is up with her today? Is there something I'm missing? _

"Please tell me there's an elevator?" Brooke muttered.

Haley looked around before answering, "I don't think so. We're going to have to drag them up the stairs."

"Damn it. Where are the frat boys when we need them?" Brooke huffed. Haley started for the stairs first since she had the apartment number. She was then followed by Brooke and Peyton—who remained oddly quiet.

"Let's see. It's Apartment 202," Haley informed them. It turned out that there were only two apartments total on that floor. As they approached, Haley was surprised to see that the door to her place was already propped open with a box. _What the hell? _

"Haley, didn't you say that you had a single?" Brooke questioned behind her.

"I thought I did. At least that's what it said on the paper."

"Oh crap," Peyton mumbled. "I was afraid this would happen."

"What would happen?" Brooke asked her confused. Haley ignored the two and walked in. She saw the living room. It wasn't huge but it wasn't really small either. It was just the right size. Over to the right was the kitchen. It had two walls that separated it from the living room and entranceway. However, there was an opening/window in the middle of the wall facing the living room so it wasn't completely closed off. Straight ahead was a small hallway. Haley saw that the room all the way at the end of it was open. There was a bed inside so she naturally assumed that it had to be the bedroom. Haley then heard a toilet flush. A moment later, Lucas came out of the door on the left of the hallway.

"Haley?" he questioned with a surprised smile.

"Hey, Luke!" Haley greeted as she ran over to give him a friendly hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, Broody, I thought that you were supposed to be helping Nathan move into his…oh my God!" Brooke suddenly exclaimed. She then looked back at Peyton as the realization set in.

"Why didn't you warn us?!" Brooke admonished.

"I wasn't sure it was the same place," Peyton defended. "I thought that maybe it was the same building. Not the same apartment."

"Wait, what are they talking about?" Lucas whispered to Haley.

"I have no idea," she replied. "Do you think that you guys can please tell us what's going on?" Haley was getting really confused. Before either Brooke or Peyton could reply, someone's voice interrupted.

"Hey, Luke, was that the last of it?" Nathan asked as he came out of the bedroom and walked down the hallway. However, he stopped short as soon as he saw Haley. Needless to say, he was in shock. Nathan knew that he'd run into her eventually, but not now. Not in his apartment. Haley was also taken by surprise. But what really caught her attention were all the boxes everywhere. _What's all this crap doing in my apartment? _

"Is all this stuff yours?" Haley questioned Nathan heatedly.

"Yeah," he answered.

"What is it doing here?"

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"What is it doing here?" Haley repeated losing her patience already. _This is my apartment. What right does he have to come in here before me and drop his crap everywhere? In fact, what the hell is going on?_

"You know, guys, this whole situation actually seems kind of funny…" Brooke started to say but Nathan cut her off.

"What's all this crap?" Nathan asked Haley as he noticed all her suitcases.

"This 'crap' is my luggage. And since there is so much of it, I'd appreciate it if you got all of your shit out of my apartment so I can get settled in."

"Excuse me?" Nathan replied as he felt his temper rise. "This isn't your apartment. It's mine."

"Um, no it's not. According to this paper I have, it's mine," Haley stated as she handed it to him.

"That's impossible. This apartment was assigned to me last spring before the semester ended."

"Well, then how do you explain that paper?" Haley argued.

"I don't know. But it has to be a mistake."

"Or maybe it's legitimate and the two of you were really assigned the same apartment," Peyton suggested.

"So what does that mean?" Lucas asked perplexed.

"I think it means that Mr. and Mrs. Scott are living together now," Brooke announced.

Both Nathan and Haley looked at each other briefly before exclaiming, "Oh, hell no!"


	18. Chapter 17

**Thank you guys for the reviews. I'm glad everyone's excited about Naley living together. From here on out, there is going to be a lot more Naley interaction in the chapters. So, I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"This is a complete waste of my time," Nathan complained for the hundredth time that half hour. "I already know that it's my apartment." Right now, he and Haley were sitting outside the office of Mrs. Lancaster—the head of Residential Housing. There was no possible way that he and Haley would be living together. They were already married. That was bad enough. But being stuck in the same apartment together for the rest of the school year was like kicking a horse while it was already down. Needless to say, it was the room assignment from Hell.

As Haley sat there waiting, she kept biting her bottom lip and fiddling with her hands. It was only her first day back and she was already seeing more of Nathan than she would have liked. That was why she had dragged him down there with her. They had to fix this now. But just because he was promised the apartment last spring, it didn't necessarily mean that it was his. Housing assignments changed all the time. Maybe it was his in the beginning, but he could've been switched to somewhere else—allowing Haley to have it now. And she knew Mrs. Lancaster pretty well. Her son was one of Haley's tutees. So maybe if the apartment was originally Nathan's, she could override that and give it to her, instead. Lord knows that if it wasn't for Haley, her son most likely would've flunked out of school by now.

"Seriously, how much longer is this going to take?" Nathan groaned.

"Will you just shut up? She's busy. I'm sure she's going to take us as soon as she can," Haley told him.

"This whole thing is ridiculous. The apartment…"

"Is yours," Haley interrupted in an irritated voice. "I know. You've been saying that over and over again."

"Because it's true," he persisted.

"You never know. They could have just forgotten to change your paper and given the apartment to me."

"Yeah, you wish," Nathan replied as he checked his watch again. He then began to tap his foot on the floor. He kept it up for another five minutes before Haley couldn't take it anymore.

"Can you please stop that?" Haley requested.

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying."

"Well, so are you and I'm dealing with it," he retorted with a smirk. Haley rolled her eyes before staring up at the clock again. _Damn it. What is taking her so long? _A few minutes later, the tapping started again. Nathan was beyond bored. So what usually helped pass the time? Pissing off Haley, of course.

"I asked you to stop," Haley stated sternly.

"And I refused. Too bad, James. Or should I say 'Scott'?" he smirked.

"You know, for someone who doesn't want to be married to me, you sure do like to bring that up a lot," Haley pointed out. For the past half hour as they sat there, he kept reminding her of that. Frankly, Haley was getting really tired of it.

"Only because I know that it bothers you."

"And it doesn't affect you at all?"

"Oh, it does. But I think seeing you turn red and getting all fired up is more interesting. So, I'm willing to look past it," he replied.

"Unbelievable. You are such an as…" Haley began to say but was cut off by the office door opening.

"Nathan, Haley, come on in," Mrs. Lancaster said as she ushered them in the room. "Take a seat." Haley sat in the chair on the right while Nathan took the one on the left. They were kind of close together so Haley pushed hers over a little bit.

"So, Haley, it's been a little while. How have you been?" Mrs. Lancaster asked as she took a seat at her desk.

"Pretty good," Haley replied. "How about you?"

"Excellent," she answered. "And so is Andrew. Thanks to you. You are a very gifted tutor."

"Oh, thank you," Haley responded sincerely. "But it was all Andrew. He was the one who had to do all the work. I just sort of guided him in the right direction." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Nathan shifting in his chair and rolling his eyes. But she didn't care. _Let him think whatever he wants. _

"Nonsense, he was lucky to have you. Now, what is it that I can do for you?"

"Well, Mrs. Lancaster…"

"Oh, feel free to call me Maureen, dear."

"Oh, ok. Well, Maureen, there seems to be a problem with Nathan and mine's housing assignment," Haley began.

"What is it?" the older woman questioned.

"We're in the same apartment," Nathan answered.

"Oh," Mrs. Lancaster commented.

"Yeah," Haley said. "So we were wondering if it was some mistake or…"

"There was no mistake," she informed them.

"There wasn't?" Nathan questioned confused.

"Nope."

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't understand," Haley stated. _How can it not be a mistake? Who would ever get the idea to pair the two of us together as roommates? _Just then, Mrs. Lancaster let out a soft laugh. Nathan and Haley looked at each other perplexed before returning their attention back to her.

"I can tell that the two of you are shocked by this new development," Mrs. Lancaster said. "But I can assure you that your apartment assignment is legit. And just let me be the first to say congratulations."

"For what?" Nathan asked. _What is going on here? Is she on drugs or something?_

"I heard about you two newlyweds. It's so nice to see kids settling down at your age. So many students on this campus are only into partying and their next fling. It's refreshing to see young love." Haley could feel her head spinning while Nathan felt his stomach drop.

"I'm sorry but how did you find out?" Haley asked. She hadn't told anyone. None of her family members or friends in Honey Grove did. They didn't live around here so it's not like they could have let it slip. Lucas, Peyton, Jake, and Brooke all promised to keep their mouths shut. Unless they talked about it amongst each other and someone else heard.

"Oh, it's in the computer database," Mrs. Lancaster answered. "When I was doing your housing assignment, I noticed that your name had been legally changed to Haley James Scott. I thought it was an error but a good friend of mine over in Student Administration confirmed it. It's in the state database, so she had to go into both your files in our system and change some things around since you're married now."

"Oh my God," Haley muttered. Her stomach, all of a sudden, felt really sick.

"I know. It's such an exciting time in your life. And there's no need to thank me for the whole apartment thing. Duke usually has strict rules regarding co-ed cohabitation but I managed to pull some strings. You're married so there should be no problem. It worked out pretty well actually since we're having problems with housing this year."

"What kind of problems?" Nathan asked. This didn't sound good at all.

"Oh, there's a shortage. The freshman class this year is quite large so some of them had to go into upperclassman housing. The university is going to have to build more dorms for the fall semester next year."

"So there are no other dorm rooms available for me to transfer into?" Haley questioned. _Ok, now I'm really starting to feel sick. _

"I'm afraid not. But it's not like you'd do that anyway. I'm sure you want to be with your husband." _Guess again, lady. _

"So I'm stuck with her?" Nathan inquired—making sure that he understood all of this. _Somebody please just shoot me right now_, he thought._ Put me out of my misery!_

"Till death do you part," she joked. Neither one laughed. "So, can I see the ring?"

"Oh...um...it's back at the apartment," Haley lied. "We were busy moving in, and I took it off so I wouldn't ruin it. I guess I forgot to put it back on."

"Ok. Another time then," Mrs. Lancaster replied with a wide smile. Haley returned the gesture—except hers was definitely more strained.

"Uh, you said that you found out from your friend in another department," Nathan stated. "I was just wondering, how many more people know?"

"I'd say a fair amount. Good news travels fast, you know? Duke's star basketball player with NBA interest weds one of the head cheerleaders and most respected pupils at the university. People around here eat that right up." Haley took a deep breath and began to rub her temple. She was definitely getting a migraine.

"Although, I must say that I was surprised when I heard the news," she continued on. "When I asked Andrew if he knew about it, he actually laughed."

"Why did he laugh?" Nathan questioned a little offended. _What's so funny about me or Haley getting married—other than the fact that it was to each other? _

"For some reason, he was under the impression that the two of you absolutely hated each other," she replied laughing. "But then again, he can be clueless sometimes." Haley inwardly groaned. _I have to get out of here_, she thought. It felt like the walls of the office were closing in around her. And Mrs. Lancaster's oblivious droning was causing her to freak out even more. _Why the hell did she have to tell Andrew? He's a big mouth. By Saturday, the whole campus will probably already know. _

"Look, we may be married but we're not…" Nathan began to say but Haley interrupted him.

"We're not ready to have everyone know just yet," Haley filled in. "So we'd appreciate it if you could not tell anymore people about it. We'd like to settle in and get our bearings first. Right, sweetie?" She turned to look at Nathan and saw the bewildered expression on his face. She gave him a warning glare that he better go along with it. She pushed her chair closer and looped her arm through his.

"Uh, yeah," Nathan said quickly when he felt her nails digging into his arm. He discretely gave her a dirty look before smiling charmingly at Mrs. Lancaster.

"Oh, of course. You kids take your time. No need to rush anything," she assured them.

"Thank you. And we did come down here to thank you personally about the apartment, also. It was very sweet of you," Haley said as she started to stand up. All the while, she avoided Nathan's death glare. She had to practically force out every word she just uttered. They were in way too deep now to actually reveal the truth.

"No problem," Mrs. Lancaster responded good-naturedly. "And if there is anything else you kids need, let me know."

"We will," Haley promised with a sweet smile. She then pulled on Nathan to stand up with her. "Well, we better get going. We still have a ton of unpacking to do." With her arm still looped through his, she dragged him to the door.

"Thanks again," Haley called.

"You're welcome. Good luck you two," Mrs. Lancaster replied. A second later, they had left and were shutting the door behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Nathan questioned angrily. And a tad bit too loud.

"Ssshh," Haley scolded. "Keep your voice down." She saw that a few people had looked up at them curiously before returning to their work. Haley looked around for a place for them to talk. She next grabbed his arm and dragged him into a supply closet that was located down one of the empty corridors nearby. As soon as she turned on the light inside, Nathan started on her.

"Are you insane?! Why the hell did you tell her all of that?" he exclaimed. "Do you know what you've done?"

"I just prevented us from looking like complete idiots," Haley replied.

"Haley, we got married. To each other. We are idiots."

"Yeah, well, other people don't need to know that. This is humiliating enough. Do you know how bad it will look if everyone finds out that the only reason we got married in the first place was because we were drunk?"

"Who cares?"

"I do. We'll be the laughing stock of the entire campus. Is that really what you want?" Haley asked incredulously.

"I told you. I don't care." Haley agitatedly moved a lock of hair out of her face. How could he not get it? There was no way that people could know the real reason why they got married. Not only was it embarrassing, but it would ruin their reputations—at least hers. Nathan's was still debatable.

"You don't care?" she questioned.

"That's what I just said, isn't it?" he replied irritated.

"Even if it looks bad to the NBA scouts?" Haley argued. At that, Nathan's eyes immediately met hers. She knew that she now had his full attention. "Just think about it. What team is going to want to sign a guy who is that irresponsible and reckless? If you're that careless with your personal life, then don't you think they'll believe the same about you on the court? You already screwed up last season by missing that shot in the finals. You think that something like this is going to make you look better?" Nathan looked away from her. He hated to admit it but she did have a point. Something like this could really screw up his opportunities. The scouts would not be impressed. And Nathan wasn't about to throw away his chance to play in the NBA because of one stupid, drunken night.

"What do you suggest we do then?" he asked.

"We lie."

"Haley James lying? I never thought I'd see the day," Nathan smirked.

"Shut up. I'm serious. We don't have any other choice. We have to make it look like we're this happy, loving couple."

"There's just one problem. We don't love each other. And what about our annulment?"

"First of all, it's called acting. Second, we'll only keep this up until the end of the second semester. By then, our annulment should be fully processed and then we can come up with an excuse for our separation. Sound good?"

"It's ok," Nathan conceded. He wasn't happy about this whole scheme but it seemed like their best and only option right now. "So what exactly do we have to do?"

"We act like a real couple. Holding hands, being nice to each other, respectful, considerate, etcetera etcetera…Basically, we do everything that married people do."

"Everything?" Nathan questioned with a smirk.

"Everything except that," Haley answered with a sarcastic smile of her own. _Perv._

"Fine. Do we at least kiss?"

"Unfortunately, that's unavoidable. But just because we might have to, it doesn't give you a 'season pass' or anything. It's only when it's necessary. Got it?"

"You're no fun."

"Nathan…" she warned.

"I got it," he replied quickly before she started yelling.

"We'll also need our rings," she added. "Do you still have yours?"

"Actually, yeah. It's in one of my boxes back at the apartment."

"Really?" Haley asked surprised.

"Yeah, I caught my dad snooping around my room looking for it before I left. He probably wanted to hock it or something to get the money back. So I took it with me."

"But I thought you didn't care about it?" she questioned not really understanding.

"I was going to pawn it myself and keep the money," Nathan informed her.

"Oh," Haley replied dryly.

"Why? Where's yours?"

"Back home," she answered.

"You really kept it?"

"Yeah. It is a beautiful ring. And I guess…I don't know…I may not be thrilled about this marriage but I can't really bring myself to get rid of it. It is my wedding ring, after all. It's sacred. No matter whom I'm married to."

"And after the annulment?" Nathan asked curiously. He was kind of shocked that even though she was stuck in this marriage and with him, she still had some respect for it. He never really thought of it that way. It actually kind of made him feel like a jerk.

"Then it'll be different. But until then, it's my ring and I'm keeping it," she explained resolutely.

"Well, it looks like you don't even have a choice anymore now."

Haley looked up at him defeated. "I know."

* * *

Nathan let out a loud, tired sigh as he collapsed onto the couch exhausted. He had just finished unpacking most of his things. As soon as he and Haley had returned to the apartment, they had argued for an hour about everything from closet space and TV privileges to who gets the bed. It was a queen size and neither one was willing to take the couch and let the other have it. Haley had been furious and ended up storming out of the apartment mumbling something under her breath—probably obscenities about him. It would most likely be a very interesting night since that issue wasn't resolved yet. After a few minutes, Nathan picked up the remote control on the coffee table in front of him and turned on the TV. He scanned through the channels until he came to ESPN. He started to watch the game that was on, and got so into it that he didn't even hear the apartment door open an hour later. 

When Haley walked in, she wasn't surprised to see Nathan sprawled out on the couch watching TV. _Lazy ass. _It was then that a distracted Haley tripped over one of the large shopping bags she was carrying. Before she even realized what was happening, she fell to the floor with a loud thud. A second later, she heard Nathan laughing hysterically.

"Nice one, Hales," Nathan commented as he continued to crack up. "Real graceful."

"You know, you could be a guy and get up off your ass to help me," Haley said while she tried to get her bearings—and hide her now red face. That fall was definitely going to leave a mark on her knees and ego in the morning.

"Or I could sit here, watch, and laugh," he replied. Haley gave him a death glare before getting all the bags together. Nathan rolled his eyes and sighed before getting up and walking over to her. He picked up a few of the bags and then held his hand out for her. Haley only handed him more bags before getting up by herself. _Must she always be so difficult?_

Nathan shook his head before asking, "Where do you want me to put these?"

"Those can go on the counter in the kitchen," she instructed. She then headed down the hall into the bedroom. Nathan went into the kitchen and placed everything on the small island in the middle. He then curiously started to rifle through the bags. It looked like Haley had done a little food shopping. There were a few boxes of cereal, a gallon of milk, bagels, cream cheese, bread, peanut butter, jelly, pasta, and a jar of sauce. _Why bother even buying food when we can just go to the dining hall? _That was the whole purpose of the meal plan in college. You could go and eat without having to cook. The only thing they really needed was beer—which he had already taken care of. He definitely wasn't planning on getting drunk anytime soon, but it didn't mean he couldn't have a bracer from time to time.

"Why did you get all of this?" Nathan asked when Haley entered the kitchen. She placed a couple more bags gently on the counter.

"Get what?"

"The food. The dining hall is nearby."

"Because I don't plan on eating there. I'd really rather not eat all the crap they serve if I don't have to. And since we have our own kitchen, then I can just make my own meals," she replied. This semester, Haley had decided not to get the same dining plan that she had last year. She could get meals in the dining hall several times each month but the rest she'd cook herself. She was actually looking forward to eating real food this school year.

"I hope to God that these didn't break," Haley muttered while pulling out the plate sets she'd bought. Just because they had a kitchen in their apartment, it didn't mean that the university would supply them with any plates or utensils. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that everything was still intact.

"Good luck with that," Nathan stated before returning to the living room. The game was almost over and he was missing all the good stuff. Haley simply ignored him. She placed all the cups, plates, and utensils in the dishwasher. She then put away the food. She didn't get everything she needed. She and Brooke had taken a quick trip to the grocery store and then Linen-N-Things next door to get some stuff to hold her over. It had been getting late and Haley was tired. They'd most likely go back tomorrow to get everything else.

"What the hell was that?!" Nathan shouted at the TV. "You're supposed to take the shot you moron!" Haley looked at him like he was crazy through the opening in the wall of their kitchen. _Ugh, men and sports._ Once everything was put away, Haley pulled out a small pad of paper that she had gotten and started writing down the rest of the stuff she still needed to buy. A little while later, she started to head back into the bedroom. Haley had looked at her watch and saw that it was ten o'clock. Her eyes were getting heavy and her jetlag was starting to kick in. Unfortunately, Nathan was already in there sprawled out on the bed listening to his iPod with his eyes closed.

"Nathan," Haley said trying to get his attention. No answer.

"Nathan," she tried again. Still nothing. "Nathan!" She then marched over to him and yanked the headphones out of his ears.

"Ow! What the hell, Haley?!" he exclaimed.

"Get up," she ordered.

"What? No," he replied staying where he was.

"Look, my patience is already wearing thin. All I want to do is go to bed. I've had a very long day and, frankly, putting up with you is exhausting. So I'd appreciate it if you got the hell off my bed and took the couch," Haley stated.

"Your bed? I don't think so. This was my apartment to begin with. Therefore, the bed is mine."

"Well, now it's mine, too. And there is no way in hell that I'm sleeping with…next to you," she objected as she folded her arms.

"Then too bad. I'm not giving up the bed. So you have two choices. You can either sleep on that lumpy couch out there or you can stay in here with me. Personally, if I were you, I'd go with option number one. I tend to be a bed hog." Haley knew asking him to give up the bed was a long shot. Nathan was just as stubborn and determined as she was. But that didn't mean that she was going to give up so easily—or that she wasn't prepared.

"Fine," she gritted out. Haley then walked over to her suitcase and pulled out her pajamas and all the things she needed to get ready for bed. Afterward, she went into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Nathan stayed in his spot with a satisfied smile. He knew that there was no way in hell that Haley would sleep in the same bed as him. So, it looked like he'd have that big, comfy mattress to himself, after all. Nathan put his iPod on the nightstand and grabbed his _Sports Illustrated _magazine to read. About fifteen minutes later, Haley walked back into the room. _She probably needs her pillow for her long night on the couch,_ he thought without looking up. To his surprise, however, he felt something plop right next to him on the mattress.

"What in the living hell is that?" Nathan asked when he saw it.

"It's a pillow," Haley replied.

"A pillow? That thing looks more like The Great Wall of China," he stated. That thing was abnormal. It was half his size as far as length went. And it looked stuffed to the brim.

"Well, you did say yourself that you're a bed hog. And since there is no way that I'm sleeping on that crappy couch out there, and I knew you'd be a jackass about this whole arrangement, I decided that the best thing for both of us was to have a barrier. So I bought this lovely, big-ass pillow earlier this evening."

"A barrier?" he questioned baffled.

"Yup. This way, you stay on your side and I stay on mine," she replied with a clever smile. She then began to push it into him further—forcing Nathan to move more to his right so he was no longer in the middle.

"But…" he tried to protest as Haley cut him off.

"Now all you have to do is stay over there and this whole thing will be much more bearable. Goodnight," she stated while turning off the lamp on her nightstand. She then snuggled under the covers and flipped over so that she wasn't facing him anymore. Nathan just continued to sit there and stare at her in shock. _What just happened? How did I go from having this whole bed to myself to now having less than half? _He felt his anger rise when he noticed that Haley seemed to be laughing softly to herself. Nathan narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. There was no way she was getting away with that little stunt. She wanted to be a smart ass, then fine. He could play along. _Game on_, he thought as a smirk started to form on his face. _This is war. _


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, thanks so much for all the reviews and kind words. I'm glad that you all really enjoy the Naley banter. I have a blast writing it. There is going to be a lot more in the future, too. **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Haley woke up early the next morning as usual. She still felt fatigued but she knew she had a lot to do today. And there was no way that she could stay in that bed any longer. Her back felt stiff and her left arm ached from not being able to shift very well in her sleep. She'd stayed on that side of her body all night. On the bright side, though, the big-ass pillow had done its job. Nathan had stayed on his respective side of the bed—as did Haley. At the thought of Nathan, Haley looked over at him after getting up. She was happy to see that he was still fast asleep.

It was then that she decided to take full advantage of the bathroom while she still could. Lord knows that he would monopolize it as soon as he got up. Their cruise to the Caribbean could attest to that. She picked out the clothes that she wanted to wear that day before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. After she was done getting dressed and putting on the little bit of make up that she did wear, Haley went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. _Let's see, do I want Cap'n Crunch or Cocoa Pebbles?_ It wasn't long before she chose the cereal with the most chocolate.When she was done, she put her dirty bowl in the sink and unloaded the dishwasher from the night before.

Afterward, she headed back into the bedroom. All her things were still in her luggage spread out on the floor. Haley decided that she should put away all her clothes first. She opened the closet and was happy to see that Nathan had at least kept his things on his own side. It took Haley about an hour to get everything organized in the closet and dresser draws. Afterward, she placed her numerous jewelry boxes and make up on top of the dresser. There were also a few picture frames of her family and friends. Another two hours later and most of her things were put away. As Haley dragged the last empty suitcase over to the closet in the hallway, she noticed that an envelope had fallen out of one of the front pockets that was partially open.

"Crap," she muttered when she realized that she'd missed a few things in there. She picked up the envelope and the small baggies of jewelry that she'd decided to pack at the last minute. She placed them on the floor for now and decided to go through it all later. Haley then opened up the envelope. She didn't remember putting it in her suitcase. But then again, she had also forgotten about the extra jewelry. Haley gasped when she saw what was in there.

"Oh my God," she mumbled dumbfounded as she pulled out her wedding ring. It glistened in all its glory in the morning sunlight coming through the window. Haley saw that there was a little note also inside. _"Haley Bop, I thought you might be needing this. You never know. Love, Mom. P.S. I still want a rain check on those grandchildren!" _Haley shook her head and laughed softly. And she had thought that her parents had finally moved on from that. But at least she had her ring now. She wouldn't have to call them up and ask for it. Then she'd have to tell them why she needed it and they'd get their hopes up and it'd be right back to square one.

Haley grabbed her extra jewelry and walked back into the bedroom. As she placed them on the dresser, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes next traveled over to Nathan's reflection. He was still out cold. Haley sighed before finally slipping the ring on her finger. _A perfect fit—unlike my husband. _It was almost ten o'clock and Nathan wasn't even close to being awake. She had no idea how he did it but she wasn't going to complain. She would enjoy the silence and sarcasm-free environment as long as she could.

* * *

It was around twelve o'clock when Nathan heard someone pounding on his apartment door. Figuring that Haley would get it, he just turned over so that he was on his stomach and put the pillow over his head. However, falling back asleep proved to be difficult when the loud knocking only continued. 

"Haley!" Nathan called. "Haley!" Either she wasn't there or she was, and just wanted to torture him by making him get up to answer the door.

"Damn it," he cursed as he finally threw back the covers and got up. _I'm going to kill her if she's here._ On his way to the door, Nathan looked around and saw that Haley, in fact, was no where to be found. He then looked through the peep hole and groaned as he opened the door.

"Why are you here so early, Pucas?" Nathan asked.

"Good afternoon to you, too," Lucas replied laughing. "And do you always answer the door in your boxers?"

"Can I help you?" Nathan pressed unamused.

"Wow, aren't you in a fantastic mood?" Nathan gave him a warning glare. "Ok, sorry. I figured you would've already been up by now."

"Well, guess again," Nathan stated as he tried to fix his unruly hair.

"Well, you're up now. So, I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch in the dining hall."

"That's it?" Nathan asked with a kinked eyebrow.

"Ok, and maybe to see if both you and Haley are still alive. Haley is ok, right? You didn't murder her and put her under the floorboards did you?"

"No," Nathan answered with a roll of his eyes. "She's out somewhere roaming around."

"Good," Lucas said. "Now for the third reason I came here. There might be another slight problem concerning you and Haley."

"Lucas, we're married and stuck living together for two whole semesters. What other problem is there?" Nathan questioned while heading back to the bedroom to get dressed.

"Um, that would be that almost the entire university already knows about it," he responded cautiously.

"Shit," Nathan muttered. He knew that people would find out but that was pretty damn fast. _This just keeps getting better and better. _

"I know. About twenty people came up to me this morning asking me if it was true."

"Great," he sighed as he put on his jeans and blue polo shirt. "What did you tell them?"

"I said that they'd have to ask you because I try to stay out of my brother's personal life." Nathan practically snorted at that. Lucas was always meddling in his affairs. But that was just the way he was. If someone was in trouble or needed help, he was always there to the rescue. Nathan headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and shave. Meanwhile, Lucas stood propped up against the doorframe talking to him.

"I promise, none of us said anything," Lucas informed him. "We didn't even talk about it unless it was only us in the room."

"Don't worry, Luke, it's not your fault. If everyone found out it's because of the staff at this damn school. They had to change our information in the computer so they are the ones who leaked it out. Plus, Mrs. Lancaster—you know her—she told her son Andrew and…"

"Andrew? Crap. No wonder everyone knows. He's got a big mouth."

"Yeah, Haley said something like that yesterday, too."

"So, she knows?" Nathan nodded. "How did she take it?"

"She freaked out. Not that I blame her. This seriously sucks ass."

"What are you guys going to do?"

"Lie," Nathan answered as he left the bathroom and started looking through one of his remaining boxes.

"Lie? Can you give me a little more?" Lucas urged.

"Haley and I basically decided that it would be better if we just pretended to act like a married couple. She's embarrassed about us getting drunk and doesn't want anyone to know that was the real reason. As for me, I'm just trying to keep the NBA scouts from thinking that I'm some irresponsible, reckless guy. When the annulment goes through, then we'll make up some excuse for our break up," Nathan explained. "What?" He saw Lucas giving him one of his usual broody looks.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lucas questioned.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. It's going to take a lot for people to believe that. You and Haley are always at each other's throats."

"We'll make it work," Nathan assured him. "Our reputations are on the line."

"And if it backfires?"

"It won't. We'll make it believable."

"Just be careful, man," Lucas warned. "You never know. After all this, you and Haley might actually start liking each other—or possibly more."

"Trust me. That's not going to happen," Nathan declared with conviction. "This is all for show."

"Whatever you say," Lucas replied. He didn't sound very convinced. "So, you ready to go or what?"

"Just give me one more minute," Nathan stated as he continued to rifle through the straggling box. "Got it." He picked up the gold ring and slid it onto his finger.

Lucas shook his head before saying, "This is so going to come back and bite you in the ass."

"Believe me, it already has."

* * *

Haley climbed up the stairs to the second floor. She then walked down the hallway until she reached room 204. She knocked on the door a few times and waited. 

"Hold on just a minute!" Peyton's voice called. A second later, Brooke answered the door.

"Hey, bff, what's up?" Brooke greeted as she stepped aside to let Haley in.

"Nothing much," Haley answered as she entered their dorm. "Ooh, it looks cute."

"Thanks," Brooke replied. "But it's a cardboard box compared to your apartment." Haley continued to look around when her eyes landed on the infamous "Ugly Chair" as they had dubbed it.

"Nice," Haley laughed as she stared at it.

"Hey, don't mock the chair. It's staying and that's it," Brooke declared. Haley looked to Peyton who was shaking her head behind the brunette.

"No," she mouthed to Haley. Haley had to suppress a smile.

"So, what brings you here to our humble abode?" Brooke asked as she took a seat on her bed and finished painting her toenails.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to take a breather and see my two best friends," Haley informed them.

"Nathan driving you crazy?" Peyton questioned with a knowing smile.

"Him and everyone else," she replied.

"Yeah, we heard," Brooke stated. "How the hell did everyone else find out? None of us said anything." Haley took a seat across from Brooke on her bed. A second later, Peyton followed. Haley then proceeded to tell them all about Mrs. Lancaster and her and Nathan's plan.

"Ugh, why would she tell Andrew?! He's the biggest loud mouth I know," Brooke said.

"That's exactly what I thought," Haley agreed.

"So, you and Nathan are going to play it up, huh?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. What other choice do we have?" she replied.

"It shouldn't be too hard," Brooke commented.

"Tigger, Nathan and I have to pretend to be in love and somehow fool the entire university. How is that not hard?"

"Because the two of you totally have a thing for each other but are still adamantly in denial."

"Please don't start that again," Haley pled. There was nothing going on between her and Nathan. How many times did she have to say this to everyone?

"You married him, Haley," Brooke pointed out.

"Because I was drunk. You, above anyone, should know what alcohol can do to your judgment. And it was my first time drinking so it was even worse."

"Whatever. I still think it's only a matter of time before the two of you come to your senses and realize that there's something more there."

"You might even start to like him after awhile," Peyton added with a knowing smile.

"I can assure you that there isn't anything going on. And this whole thing will be about as enjoyable as a root canal. So, can we please drop it for the billionth time?"

"Ok, fine," Brooke conceded after a minute.

"Thank you," Haley replied. "So, did you guys want to go out to lunch?"

"Sure, we were just about to go to the dining hall," Peyton stated.

"No, I meant like off campus," Haley clarified. "On my way here, I probably had about fifty people come up to me and almost all the rest of them staring and whispering. I think I even got a few glares. Needless to say, I really don't want to be here right now."

"Yeah, we'll come," Peyton said. "I just have to be back on time to pick up Jake from the airport later on."

"Let me just get my purse," Brooke added. When they were all set, Haley opened the door for them to leave.

"Oh, hey," Nina greeted on the other side. She looked like she was just about to knock.

"Hi," all the girls replied.

"Sorry to bother you, Brooke, but I just wanted to find out when our first cheer practice is."

"Um, I believe it's next Wednesday," Brooke answered. "Let me just check." She then walked over to her calendar. "Yup, it is. It starts at one o'clock."

"Ok, thanks," Nina replied. Her attention then shifted to Haley. "I heard you've been quite the busy bee."

"Me?" Haley asked.

"Yup, with getting married to Nathan and all. I just found out this morning from one of the girls down my hall. And can I just say, whoa. I totally did not see that one coming."

"Neither did I," Haley said with a fake smile. _Just keep it together, Haley. You can do this. You took theater in high school. _

"Is that the ring? Can I see it?" Nina questioned while grabbing for Haley's hand before she even had a chance to answer. "Look at the size of these babies. They're huge. Totally gorgeous."

"Uh, thanks," she replied as she pulled her hand away. She looked over at Brooke and Peyton who were suppressing smiles.

"So, how did it happen?"

"How did what happen?" Haley asked confused.

"Duh. You and Nathan getting married. Everyone is just dying to know."

"That's actually kind of personal," she excused. Haley didn't want to say anything until she talked to Nathan. They still had to get their stories completely straight.

"Oh, please? I promise I won't tell anyone," Nina begged. _Yeah right._

"Sorry," Haley stated. There was no way in hell that Nina would be able to keep her mouth shut. She was like the female equivalent of Andrew.

"But…" Nina began.

"Actually, we can't really stay and chat," Peyton cut in. "We were just on our way out and we don't want to be late." Haley gave her a relieved smile.

"Yeah, maybe another time," Brooke added.

"Oh, ok. But I will get the details later," Nina declared. "Bye, guys—and Mrs. Scott." When she finally left, Haley began to bang her head on the door. They were definitely in it knee deep now.

"We're so screwed," Haley groaned.

"No, you're not," Brooke assured her. "You both can do this. Besides, Jake, Lucas, Peyton, and I are all here to help. Ok?"

"Yeah, whatever you need us to do, just let us know," Peyton agreed.

"Kill me," Haley retorted.

"Except that," Brooke replied as she brought her into a hug. "It'll be fine. I promise. Now let's go get some lunch. I believe there is an ice cream sundae out there calling your name."

"With sprinkles?" Haley asked hopefully.

"Of course."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ice cream wasn't really going to solve any of her problems, but it was definitely comfort food. And Haley was going to take any relief right now that she could get.

* * *

Nathan returned to the apartment later on that night with a killer headache. His day had been stressful, to say the least. After going to the dining hall for lunch with Lucas—and being completely bombarded with questions from some of their friends and acquaintances—they had returned to Lucas' dorm room to help Jake move in. They then met up with some of their friends on the basketball team and went to the basketball court for awhile to play a few games—which were followed by Nathan getting asked even more questions about him and Haley. 

Nathan headed straight for the bathroom to take a couple of Tylenols. Afterward, he went down the hall to the bedroom and opened the door. What he saw completely stopped him in his tracks. Haley had her back turned and seemed to be changing. All she had on was a pair of short, black pajama bottoms. Nathan's mouth went dry as he stared at the light, creamy skin of her bare back. Her honey tresses fell just perfectly against her shoulder blades. His eyes traveled farther down as he hungrily took in the curve of her hips. Unfortunately, it didn't last long because Haley promptly put on her tank top and whipped around.

"What the hell, Nathan?!" Haley exclaimed angrily as she put her hands on her hips. "You ever heard of knocking?"

"Huh? Uh…sorry," he apologized—shaking his head slightly. _I can't believe I was just checking out Haley. What the hell is wrong with me? _

"You should've locked the door," Nathan retorted with more of an edge.

"I didn't think you'd be back yet. And I didn't even hear you come in," Haley defended.

"Not my problem," he replied. He then smirked. "Unless a part of you did want me to walk in and see you."

"In your dreams, Peeping Tom," Haley scoffed.

"Trust me, if it was my dream, you'd be wearing a lot less than that," he replied with a smug smile.

"Gross," Haley said with a disgusted look on her face. Nathan's grin just got wider. _I love making her squirm. _

"Relax. I just came in here to get my stuff for my shower," he stated.

"Whatever," Haley responded. "Just don't do it again." Nathan simply rolled his eyes and went to gather his things. Meanwhile, Haley grabbed a book that was lying on the nightstand, turned on the lamp, and laid down on her side of the bed. It wasn't long before Haley forgot where she was and got completely lost in the reality of the plot. About ten minutes later, however, she was interrupted when she heard the bathroom door squeaking open. Haley looked up briefly and was about to return her attention to the story when she took in Nathan's appearance. The only thing he was wearing as a pair of blue boxers—leaving his torso fully exposed. Haley gulped when she noticed that his defined chest and abs were still glistening with a little water from the shower. _Oh boy, _she thought as she felt her face getting hot—and possibly turning red.

She raised the book higher in front of her until she was able to calm herself down. _Damn it, Haley. You've already seen him shirtless before. It's nothing new—except for the fact that his muscles look even more chiseled and taut than last time. Crap, stop it! You shouldn't even be thinking this!_ They still had to talk about what they were going to say to everyone. And there was no way she was going to do it looking flushed like that. A minute later, Haley felt the bed shift next to her as Nathan laid down on his side. When she felt like she was ready, Haley closed her book and put it back on her nightstand. She then sat up and turned to look at him over the big pillow between them.

"We need to talk," Haley declared.

"Haley, I thought we already covered this," Nathan sighed. "I'll knock…"

"It's not about that," she said cutting him off. "It's about what we're going to tell everyone. I don't know about you but I had like a million people come up to me today asking how we got together."

"I did, too," Nathan informed her. "I kind of dodged their questions the whole time."

"Me, too," Haley stated. "We need to get our stories straight."

"Well, we have to do it soon—like tonight," Nathan told her.

"Why tonight?" Haley asked.

"Because my friend Vince on the team is throwing this huge party at his house off campus tomorrow night. It's kind of a like our last chance at freedom. Everyone's going to be there."

"What?!" Haley exclaimed. "Nathan, how can you be just telling me this now?"

"I'm sorry. I forgot. I was a little preoccupied with the 20 billion interrogations I got today," he excused.

"Yeah, well, it's only going to get worse—especially at this party. I can't believe you said we'd go. You didn't even ask me first."

"Haley, you know that there's no way we can't show up. I'm a basketball player and you're a cheerleader. It's practically mandatory."

"I don't care. You still should've asked me first," Haley declared annoyed.

"Fine. My bad. I'll tell you next time. Can we please just come up with something now?"

"Alright, give me a minute," Haley said as she tried to think of the best scenario that everyone would believe. Unfortunately, their past track record was working against them.

"So, what are we telling them?" Nathan impatiently questioned. Haley thought about it for a few minutes.

"Ok, I've got it," Haley announced. She then proceeded to tell Nathan her idea.

"So, what do you think?" Haley asked once she was done explaining it. "Is it believable enough?"

"Yeah, I think they'll buy it," he stated.

"Now all we have to do is try and make it look real," Haley said with dread. This was all so exhausting. They'd need a miracle to pull this off.

"Leave it to me," Nathan assured her.

"What are you going to do?" Haley questioned suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it," Nathan dismissed.

"Nathan," she warned.

"Hales, relax. I'm just going to turn up the old Scott charm. I promise everyone will be eating it all up by the end of the night. But if this is going to look legit, you have to go along with me."

"Meaning?" Haley inquired.

"If I touch you, kiss you, dance with you, or anything else, you can't be all tense and reserved. We're married and we have to look close." Nathan knew that he could handle it. He'd had a lot of experience at pretending in his lifetime. It was Haley he was worried about. He knew how she could get. She was sometimes too innocent and honest for her own good.

"Gee, I can't wait," she commented dryly.

"Hales…"

"I know. I'll follow your lead," she conceded. "But don't go overboard. And don't try anything funny or I swear I'll kill you as soon as we're alone."

"I won't," he promised. Haley nodded in response. _We'll see about that_, she thought. The two talked for a little while longer and went over their story—making sure that they had every detail correct and fine tuned. By the time they actually got to bed, it was around twelve o'clock. Nathan yawned as he settled in. It had been a long day. But he knew that the real challenge would be tomorrow night. As soon as they walked into that house for the party, all eyes would be on them. There was no room for reservations or uncertainty. Their delivery had to be perfect. By this time tomorrow, there would be no turning back.


	20. Chapter 19

**Ok, still blown away here by the amount of reviews I've been receiving for this story. Thank you all so much. I know that a lot of you like the fact that I'm able to update so quickly. I actually started writing this story while Funny Little Feeling was posted. So, as you guys are reading the beginning of this fic, I'm trying to write the ending. It's actually up to about 52 chapters right now, and it's still not that close to being done. Although, I'm sure that many of you are glad that it's going to be this long. Also, for those of you that are interested, I just started writing Secrets of Life (the sequel to Secrets of Love). Hopefully, I'll have a big chunk of that fic done by the time this story is finally finished. Anyway, I know that everyone is dying for Naley interaction. So, I'm proud to announce that this whole chapter is jam packed with Naley goodness. I hope you like it, and please review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Nathan turned off the TV and checked his watch again. _What is taking her so long? _He had been waiting for Haley to get ready for a half hour. The party had started an hour ago, and was now probably in full swing. _She spends way too much time with Brooke._ Nathan sighed and started to look around the apartment. Haley had fixed it up a little earlier that day. There were now some pictures on the walls, a nice looking vase on the coffee table, and a small plant resting on the opening of the wall between the living room and kitchen. It didn't really have that whole campus apartment look. It now had a sort of homey vibe to it. He actually kind of liked it.

A couple of minutes later, Nathan headed into the kitchen to get himself a drink. The only thing they'd most likely have at the party would be alcohol. When he opened the fridge, however, he was shocked by what he saw. It was actually full. _Sweet. _But he soon noticed that something was off. _You've got to be kidding me? She labeled everything?_ In black, permanent marker, Haley had put her initials on almost every item in there. Nathan checked the freezer and saw the same thing.

"What the hell?" he muttered. He then spotted a bottled water and decided to take it anyway.

"I'm almost ready," Haley called from the bedroom. _I'm sure that's true_, he thought wryly. Nathan walked out of the kitchen and noticed the small end table by the door that had a number of picture frames on it. A few were Nathan's but most of them were Haley's. He saw her at the beach smiling with an older blonde woman and a man with dark brown hair. He recognized them as her parents from the one time he'd met them. They had seemed pretty cool. Another one had Haley posing with two guys and three girls. She was in the middle and the two guys had picked her up between them. Nathan thought those might be her siblings. He knew that Haley had about five. Her family was huge. But then again, they could've just been her friends back west.

The picture next to that was of Haley, Brooke, and Peyton in their cheerleading uniforms. It must've been taken at one of their away games since it wasn't Duke's court in the background. The photo next to that was of their whole group. Nathan remembered that night. Brooke had dragged them all to some concert. He couldn't recall what band was playing but he knew that he had been bored out of his mind listening to them. There were a few more pictures she had with other people that he didn't recognize. One was of Haley with a light, brown-haired guy. It looked like it was taken at some type of club. Haley and the guy had their arms wrapped around each other laughing about something. Nathan, personally, thought they looked a little too close for comfort. The guy's hands were barely above her ass. _Creep. _

Nathan quickly pushed that thought aside before looking over at his own pictures on the right. While staring at them, he felt a sense of emptiness. Almost all the photos had something to do with basketball. One was of Nathan getting his MVP Award his senior year of high school. The one next to that was of him and Dan at their house in Tree Hill. They were practicing his jump shots when his mom had surprised them. The other scattered ones were of him, Lucas, Jake and various team members on Duke's basketball court.

There was one photo, however, of him and his mom at the beach. It was taken the summer just before he had headed off to college his freshman year. It was when his mom had separated from his dad. They had decided to live at the beach house while his mom filed for divorce. It was one of the rare times that he had actually seen his mom happy. They had just spent the day together—without any fights, hostility, or pressure from Dan. But that hadn't lasted long. Right before Nathan left, Deb had decided to take Dan back. Nathan had been furious when she did. Her excuse was that she'd be lonely without him there. But Nathan had said that he'd rather be alone than stuck in the same house with Dan all year round. It didn't matter, though. His mom had made up her mind and there was no talking her out of it.

The last picture Nathan stared at was the one of his and Haley's wedding day. He had been surprised that she had it. But she had informed him that it was just another thing that her parents had snuck into her suitcase. It was a little unnerving staring at it now. They actually looked happy in that picture. Their arms were wrapped around each other as they stood on the tropical beach smiling at the camera. The full moon was shining in the background. The only other source of light was candles that were spread around them. He might've been drunk that night but Nathan still remembered all of it—every little detail. He recalled the warm breeze on his skin, Haley's soft hands in his the whole time, and sliding the ring on her tiny finger.

But what stood out the most was the kiss they shared after finishing their vows. It wasn't lust filled like their earlier ones had been. There was passion but something else, too. Promise maybe? Looking back, that was always the part that he didn't understand. He and Haley never got along. They hated each other. So how in the hell had they gotten to that point? He didn't know, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to find out either. Something told him that if he ever did come to that realization, then everything would change.

"Ok, I'm ready to go," Haley declared while walking down the hallway towards him. Nathan's mind was snapped back to reality by her voice. But when he turned to look at her, his mind seemed to quickly become hazy again. She looked…gorgeous. She had on formfitting jeans with a silk halter top. There were yellow and brown patterns all over it—except for the belt, straps, and the lining at the top of the shirt that were solid brown. It hugged her body perfectly. Her cleavage wasn't all out or anything but it showed enough to make her look sexy and classy at the same time. Nathan just stood there in awe.

"What?" Haley questioned self-consciously. His gaze was heated. The last time he had looked at her like that was right before they got married. They were in that club on the cruise ship making out. _Maybe I shouldn't have worn this. Damn Brooke and her bright ideas. _Haley had kind of splurged on this outfit back in California. She wasn't sure if she would actually wear it but Brooke had convinced her that it was perfect for the party. Now, however, she was having second thoughts. _If Nathan likes it then it must be too slutty. _

"I think I'm going to change," Haley declared as she started to turn around.

"No," Nathan quickly objected as he reached out to grab her arm. "You look…hott."

"Hott?" Haley questioned. "That's it. I'm changing."

"Hales, that's a good thing," Nathan said—still not letting her go.

"But…" she began to protest.

"No. Keep the outfit. It looks great on you," he stated sincerely. Haley stared at him surprised. _Did Nathan actually just give me a genuine compliment? _She could feel her face getting a little hot. She was also positive that her cheeks were probably turning pink from embarrassment.

"Plus, we don't have another hour to wait for you to pick out another outfit," he then quickly added after clearing his throat. "We're already late enough because of you." _Yup, asshole Nathan is back._

"Well, if you hadn't been in the bathroom the hour before, then maybe I would've had more time to get ready," Haley argued. She then looked down at his other hand and noticed what he was holding. She could feel her temper rise even more.

"Is that my water?"

* * *

"Can we just drop it?" Nathan pled. They were now in his SUV on their way to Vince's party. For the last ten minutes, he and Haley had been arguing about refrigerator rules. 

"No," Haley replied stubbornly. "I don't want you going in there and eating all my food. It's labeled for a reason."

"Look, if I'm hungry, I'm going to eat it."

"No, you're not. You were the one bitching about how buying food was pointless when the dining hall is so close."

"Yeah, but I didn't think that you'd actually go out and get good food. I thought it'd be all diet and chick stuff."

"Well, it's not. So, don't touch it," she warned.

"Hey, I think sharing your food with me is the least you can do. The apartment was originally supposed to be mine," Nathan pointed out.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Haley asked while glaring at him with her arms folded.

"It means that we all have to make sacrifices," he declared as he kept his eyes on the road. "I let you stay. You let me eat."

"First off, the apartment is both of ours," Haley began. "And second, I paid for that food whereas you have a full ride scholarship—which means that you're not paying for the apartment. The university is. So if you want my food, then you're going to have to write me a check for half the cost."

"You can't be serious?" Nathan questioned incredulously.

"I never joke about food," Haley stated firmly. "Pay or starve. Take your pick."

"Ugh, fine," Nathan sighed a moment later. He knew that no matter what she said, he'd still go into the refrigerator and eat her food. Then she'd get pissed and another fight would break out. He was better off just paying her so she'd shut up about it.

"That also goes for anything else we share in the apartment," Haley added.

"What else is there?"

"Toiletries, the dish sets, decorations, towels, laundry detergent…"

"I get the point," Nathan interjected. _This sucks. _

"Good," Haley stated with a satisfied smile. He just scowled at her annoyed as he continued driving. The rest of the ride was silent. A minute or two later, they finally arrived at the house.

"Whoa," Haley commented. There were already people wasted and passed out on the front lawn. She could hear the music booming and it appeared to be complete chaos inside. Haley went to parties occasionally but nothing ever like this. _This is nuts. _

"You ready?" Nathan questioned after he parked the car. They were a little ways down from the house since there were so many other cars. Haley nodded and Nathan made a move to get out. But before he could even open the door, she put her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Are you sure we can pull this off?" Haley asked nervously. They couldn't tell everyone the truth. That was for damn sure. But if they screwed this up, it would definitely look worse.

"We'll be fine," Nathan assured her. He then got a look on his face as if he was thinking about something. "Why don't we test it?"

"What? How?" Haley asked confused.

"Like this," Nathan stated. He leaned in closer to her and raised his hand to her face. He took the unruly strand of hair that was falling in front of her eyes and placed it gently behind her ear. His hand stayed firmly on her face as he caressed her cheek. At his touch, Haley felt a shiver run through her entire body. He next started to move in even closer to her. Haley felt her breath catch in her throat as his lips came dangerously close to hers. It wasn't long before Nathan closed the distance and started to kiss her softly. It took a second before she started to kiss him back. One of her hands went to his shoulder as the other arm wrapped around his neck. The kiss only lasted a few more seconds before Nathan slowly started to pull away.

"I think we're good," he declared with a small smirk. He then finally opened up his door and got out. Haley, however, sat absolutely still as her mind tried to grasp what had just happened. Her lips were all tingly and it felt like her head was swimming. _Shit. What is going on with me? _She didn't really get a chance to ponder it further since Nathan had walked around and was now opening her door for her.

"Come on," he said while holding his hand out to her. Haley took it and prayed that her knees wouldn't give out as she stepped foot on the ground. They weren't feeling too sturdy at the moment. Nathan then shut the door behind her all the while keeping their hands interlocked. Afterward, he started to lead her towards the house.

"What was that?" Haley blurted out before she could stop herself.

"A kiss," Nathan answered.

"I already know that. What I mean is why did you do that?" she questioned.

"I told you. I was doing a test run."

"A test run?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see how you'd react. Since you didn't flinch or flip out or anything, it's safe to say that we're fully prepared," he explained. Haley stared at him slightly shocked before she felt her temper start to flare.

"You are such a jerk," she declared as she pulled her hand away and started to walk ahead of him. Haley didn't really know why she was so pissed that he had kissed her like that. She just was.

"Why?" Nathan asked as he caught up to her.

"You just are," she replied curtly. Nathan reached out and gently grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Haley, don't do this right now," he stated. "When we go in there, we have to look like we're crazy for each other."

"Well, we've got the crazy part down already," she said sarcastically.

"Haley," he warned.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" he questioned irritated.

"Nothing. Can we just go?"

"No, not until you tell me. I'm not having us go in there like this. Everyone will know something's wrong."

"Fine, just…just don't do anymore 'test runs'," Haley said while making air quotes. Nathan gave her a confused look.

"Why…"

"Just don't," she emphasized. He looked at her quizzically again before nodding.

"Ok," he promised. He held out his hand for her again. Haley looked at it for a second before finally taking it. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he questioned when they were just outside the front door. Needless to say, he'd been kind of surprised by her outburst a minute ago. Something was obviously up with her. And if they were going to do this, they had to put everything aside and concentrate on being believable.

"Yes," she replied in a calmer tone. Nathan nodded while removing his hand from hers. He then slid his arm around her waist before opening the door. Haley quickly did the same as they entered the house. It wasn't long before people started staring and whispering.

"Welcome to the circus," Nathan mumbled under his breath. Since this really wasn't Haley's scene, Nathan took charge. He pulled her tighter against him as he led her through the crowd looking for someone they knew.

"Hey, Nate, over here!" Vince called to them a few feet away. He and a few of the other guys from the team were there with their girlfriends. There were also some girls from the squad.

"What's up, guys?" Nathan greeted them. He and the guys all bumped fists as Haley talked to the girls.

"Haley, you look great," Sandra complimented. "I like that outfit."

"Thank you," Haley replied. She was still nervous about this whole thing but she had to put that aside. It would be a challenge to pretend like this but Haley had never backed down from anything before. With newfound confidence and determination, Haley smiled and started to get into it. "It's my first party since becoming Mrs. Scott so I wanted to look nice."

"Aw, how cute!" Ashley cooed.

"Well, you look totally hott," Nina added.

"So, can we see the ring?" Claire asked excitedly. Haley held out her left hand so all the girls could marvel at it. A small crowd started to gather, afterward. It was definitely clear that Nathan and Haley would be the center of attention tonight.

"Whoa, would you look at that ring. You could feed a small country with that thing," Sandra commented. Haley laughed.

"Those are real diamonds, right?" someone else asked.

"Of course they are," Nathan interrupted as he pulled Haley back next to him. "You think I'd give my wife anything less?" A chorus of "aws" came from the girls as the guys laughed.

"Dude, I can't believe you got married," Matt stated. "I didn't think I'd ever see the day—and especially to Haley here."

"Yeah, we all thought that you hated each other," Brent said.

"Oh, we did," Haley told them. "I always thought that he was an ass but…I don't know…something changed along the way and I just started to fall in love with him." She then leaned up and gave Nathan a quick peck on the cheek.

"That is so adorable," Sandra commented.

"Ok, seriously, I'm now dying to know how the two of you got together," Nina pled.

"Well, it's actually a funny story…" Nathan began but was interrupted.

"Nathan! Haley!" Brooke waved at them from across the room in the kitchen. Lucas, Jake, and Peyton were also with her.

"Um, guys, give us a little while and then I promise we'll tell you everything," Haley stated. There were many objections at that.

"They just got here," Sandra interrupted everyone. "Let's give them a little space. But we're totally holding you to that later."

"We'll be back," Nathan stated before he and Haley headed toward the kitchen to meet up with their friends.

"We were beginning to think you wouldn't show," Brooke proclaimed.

"And miss the chance to have everyone question and gawk at us? Never," Haley joked.

"Yeah, the whole room seemed to have stopped when you two came in," Jake informed them.

"We noticed," Nathan replied.

"So, how's it going?" Lucas questioned.

"Pretty good," Haley answered. "But then again, we've only been here for twenty minutes."

"Oh, I'm sure the fun has just begun," Peyton teased.

"Nathan! Haley!" someone shouted. Nathan turned to see Tyler heading towards them.

"What's up?" Nathan greeted.

"Hey," Haley said.

"So, is it true? Did the two of you actually tie the knot?" he asked.

"Yup," Nathan confirmed. He leaned down and kissed Haley on the forehead. Once again, she felt her skin get that tingling sensation.

"Wow, congratulations," Tyler said. "I always knew the two of you would get together but I never figured you'd actually go as far as getting married."

"How could you tell they'd end up together?" Brooke asked interested.

"Please, I've seen them fight. And then Nathan would get all pissed off and start ranting on about how Haley had aggravated him. You don't let someone affect you like that unless you have a thing for them. I don't usually pay attention to crap like that but the sexual tension was definitely noticeable." _No, it wasn't, _Nathan thought. _I really was pissed at her. _

"Oh," Haley commented with a smile. Inside, she was dying. _Seriously, it is possible for you to hate someone without there being any underlying feelings. Why don't people get that? _

"I agree," Brooke proclaimed.

"Yeah, the whole 'I hate you' act was getting old," Peyton said as she suppressed a laugh.

"And pathetic," Lucas joined in.

"Shut up, Pucas," Nathan ordered with a glare.

"It's ok, Nate. You don't have to be embarrassed. We all knew that you wanted Haley," Jake added. The whole group—excluding Nathan—laughed. Haley then turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"Really? You wanted me?" Haley chided while sliding her finger up and down his arm. "I had no idea, _sweetie_." To everyone else, it would seem like she was being flirty and affectionate. But Nathan knew better. She was definitely trying to get a rise out of him—especially since she knew that he couldn't do a thing to deny it.

"Well, I always was a man of mystery," Nathan replied with a fake smile of his own. Lucas and the rest of the group all snickered at that.

"Oh my God, I love this song!" Brooke suddenly exclaimed when the DJ started playing Kat DeLuna's "Run the Show." "Tutor Girl, P. Sawyer, you have to come dance with me." Before either one could answer, Brooke grabbed them and dragged them over to the dance floor. The guys just stayed where they were and watched the girls doing their thing.

"Hey, Nathan, I'll catch up with you later," Tyler said. "This hottie just walked in that I have got to go talk to."

"Ok, man," Nathan laughed. "Good luck."

"Believe me. I don't need it," he joked before taking off. It wasn't long before more people approached Nathan and struck up a conversation. He was listening to some girl—who he assumed had been in one of his classes last semester by the way she was talking—go on about how he and Haley were like the new Brangelina at Duke. Nathan nodded politely at her but soon found himself getting bored. He saw that Lucas and Jake were off to the side talking about a book or something as equally dull.

Nathan then looked back over at the dance floor and his jaw almost dropped in shock. The girls had already started to bust out their dance moves. But Nathan kept his eyes glued on Haley. That outfit and those moves just made her look so…_sexy_. It made Nathan think about how they had danced together on the cruise ship. Her body had grinded methodically against his as his hands firmly held her waist. He wouldn't mind doing that again.

"Um, excuse me," Nathan interrupted the rambling girl as he started to head towards the dance floor.

"Nate, where are you going?" Lucas asked. He didn't answer his brother or anyone else. Nathan just kept on walking until he reached her.

"What's the matter?" Haley asked when she saw the determined look in his eyes.

"Nothing," Nathan answered. "I just came to join you."

"Oh," Haley commented just as the song ended. A slow one now began to play. "Ok."

"We're going to go get Jake and Lucas," Peyton declared as she and Brooke started to walk away. But not before Brooke gave Haley a playful wink. Haley narrowed her eyes at her friend briefly before looking up at Nathan. She moved closer to him as his arms snaked around her waist. One of her arms went around his neck as the other wrapped around his shoulder—allowing her body to brush up against his. They then started to move together to the music.

It wasn't too long before Haley noticed the death glares she was getting from a number of girls. Most of the people she'd talked to tonight had been congratulating her and fawning over her ring. However, it didn't take Haley long to figure out that the majority of women/skanks there were beyond pissed that Nathan Scott was now permanently off the market. After a little bit, Haley moved her head so that it was resting on Nathan's chest. She didn't want to see them glaring at her anymore. A few minutes later, one of his hands started to gently stroke her hair. Haley, once again, felt her whole body shiver and tingle at his touch.

Meanwhile, Nathan was completely entranced by her. Her hair was like silk and the feeling of her petite body against his was slowly sending him over the edge. He had that same feeling he got when he kissed her earlier in the car. It was like his stomach was doing flip flops and he couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but her. When the song did finally end, he was relieved. He didn't know what the hell was going on with him but it was making him uneasy. _I'm probably just on edge since everyone is staring at us. That's got to be it._

"Let's go sit down for awhile," Haley suggested. She didn't really feel like dancing anymore. Her feet were starting to hurt from the heels she was wearing. And dancing with Nathan was starting to make her head feel hazy.

"Sure," Nathan replied. He followed Haley as she led them over to a set of couches in the next room. She sat down first on the love seat and he took the spot next to her. Haley lifted her legs and sat so that they were underneath her. When she saw more people looking at them, she scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Neither one said a word.

"There you guys are!" Nina exclaimed. There was a big group composed of their friends and acquaintances following her. "You owe us a story." Everyone took seats around them as the rest of the people sat on the floor. _This should be fun_, Nathan thought with dread. It was time to tell their new and improved story of how they got together. A second later, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake entered the room.

"Tutor Girl, what's going on?" Brooke asked confused as they approached them.

"Nathan and Haley are finally going to tell us how they got together," Vince declared.

"Ooh, I don't want to miss this. Push over," she said to some freshman who was hogging one of the other couches. Lucas and Jake sat down so that Brooke and Peyton could sit on their laps. Everyone then looked at Nathan and Haley expectantly.

"Ok, so you all know that Haley and I have never gotten along," Nathan started. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well, that was still true at the end of last semester. I was dating Melissa and Haley was with Wayne…"

"Shane," Haley corrected causing everyone to laugh.

"Whatever. Anyway, just before summer vacation, we had both broken up with them for our own personal reasons…"

"And Brooke had just told us that she won a free trip on a cruise for the week after the semester ended," Haley chimed in. "So it was kind of the perfect post-breakup remedy."

"Sweet," Tyler said as the others agreed with him.

"So, we get on the cruise and they give us this huge suite type thing with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a fully stocked bar, big screen TV with surround sound, the new Play Station…" Nathan listed. The guys started hooting when he mentioned all the cool electronics.

"Uh, Nathan, I think they get it," Haley interrupted. She then began to recount everything. "So, we had to choose our rooms. Mine and Nathan's rooms shared an adjoining bathroom. Nice, huh? Well, let me tell you. It definitely wasn't. Whoever claims that women primp has obviously never shared a bathroom with Nathan Scott." Everyone busted out laughing, once again.

"I'm not that bad," Nathan objected.

"You were in there for an hour just doing your hair."

"That's what you think. I wasn't in there the whole time. I just locked the door on your side so you couldn't get in," Nathan revealed. Afterward, he turned to everyone else. "It was so funny. She's over there yelling and pounding on the door. I think she even threatened me a few times."

"You deserved it," Haley retorted.

"You guys are too funny," Nina commented cracking up with her friends.

"Anyway, we ended up getting stuck with each other a lot that week. I don't know exactly when it happened but we started spending time together alone," Nathan continued.

"What did you do?" Sandra asked.

"We mostly stayed in my room and watched movies or TV marathons. Oh, and we did go to a club a couple of times," Haley explained.

"That place was awesome," Brooke added.

"It was. Except for all the perverts," Haley muttered. "There was this one group of guys that Nathan, Lucas, and Jake had met. Two of them would not leave me alone."

"They were near her 24/7," Nathan said. "It was really annoying."

"All of us went to the club one night and they were practically hounding me the whole time. No matter what I did, I couldn't get away from them. At one point, I was sandwiched between them on the dance floor. And let's just say that their hands didn't exactly stay in one spot either," Haley hinted. The girls all look outraged at that.

"What pigs!" Claire exclaimed.

"That's when I stepped in," Nathan said. "It was obvious that she couldn't shake them so I marched right up to them and just pulled her away. The guys were pretty pissed but I frankly just didn't give a damn. Haley and I then went to another part of the dance floor and she ended up dancing with me the rest of the night."

"Until those guys started to head our way again. So we ended up heading back to the room where he taught me how to play Play Station."

"I tried but she still sucks at it," Nathan said. More laughter was heard.

"As I was saying," Haley continued after giving him a playfully scolding look. "We spent even more time with each other after that and things just developed from there."

"But how did that lead you guys to get married?" Sandra questioned.

"Well, one night we both went back to the club—separately. We ran into each other coincidentally and started to dance. The next thing I know, Nathan's got this look in his eye and he pulled me aside to one of the empty corridors. Before I could even say anything, he had already leaned in and kissed me. It had been building up for awhile and that's when I knew that I loved him."

"Oh my God, that's so adorable!" Claire cooed as the other girls "awed." Some of the guys snickered but Nathan's teammates seemed to be genuinely happy for him.

"I had been hung up on Haley for a long time before that, too, but we were always so busy arguing that I never really realized it until then. Afterward, I couldn't bear the thought of letting her slip away again. So, I told her I loved her and I proposed."

"To which I immediately accepted. There was a wedding registry on the ship so we took care of all the details there. There was a jewelry store next door where we picked out the rings," Haley said as she held up her left hand. Those who hadn't seen it before marveled at it.

"After that, we left the ship, went onto the private island, and got married on the beach that night," Nathan finished. "And the rest just fell into place."

"That is the sweetest love story I've ever heard," Nina commented as she dabbed her eyes.

"That is such a Notebook type of thing," Claire added.

"How did you guys react?" Vince asked Lucas and the gang.

"We were definitely shocked at first," Lucas answered wryly.

"Yeah, especially me," Brooke interjected with a mischievous smile. "I was the one who walked in on them in the morning."

"Brooke!" Haley scolded. _Oh my God, she did not just say that!_ As catcalls and whistles sounded, Haley felt her level of embarrassment reach its peak. There was no doubt that her face was probably as red as a tomato right now. She looked over at Nathan and whacked him when she saw the large smirk on his face.

"This is not funny," Haley hissed under her breath at him—while trying to keep her expression neutral.

"Oh, yes it is," he mumbled back still smiling. Haley buried her face in her hands as the crowd continued to be amused by it.

The rest of the night passed by quickly. Nathan and Haley were able to uphold their little display quite nicely. However, there were a few more times in which Haley had felt uncomfortable and embarrassed. It was usually then that Nathan would step in and try to change the subject—even though he seemed to get a kick out of it. By the time they got back to the apartment, it was two in the morning.

"Well, I think that went well," Nathan commented. "Everyone seemed to buy it."

"I still can't believe Brooke said that. I'm going to kill her," Haley sighed.

"She was just adding to the story. Personally, I think it made one hell of an ending."

"You would," Haley scoffed as she headed to their bedroom. She grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. Nathan took his turn after she came out. When he returned to their room, it was already dark and Haley looked to be fast asleep. He didn't blame her for being exhausted. All that acting had taken a lot out of him, too. They constantly had to be on their guard since almost everyone was watching every move they made. But luckily, they had survived the whole ordeal. As Nathan started to get into bed himself, he took one look at the big-ass pillow/barrier between them and sighed. They'd managed to fool most of their friends and the rest of the university. But there was still one big challenge that lay ahead of them—living together. It was going to be a long school year.


	21. Chapter 20

**Wow, thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I've got midterms this week and I haven't been feeling well lately so they really brightened up my day. So, here's the next chapter for you guys. Please read and review!   
**

* * *

** Chapter 20**

"Welcome back, ladies," Brooke said as she stood in front of the squad. It was now Wednesday, and it was the first meeting for the cheerleaders. "Did you all enjoy your summer? Good," she stated before anyone could actually answer. "Because play time is over." _Here it comes_, thought Haley. _The Cheer Nazi returns. _"As you all know, Duke lost last season to UNC—which also equals a loss for us. To fix that, we're going to have to work twice as hard this year."

"Oh joy," Peyton muttered causing Haley to smile.

"Our cheers are going to be cheerier, our dance moves will be fierce, and our entire routine will be flawless. This year, Duke will come out on top. When our men make it to the championship, it will be our halftime show that will have everyone talking for ages to come. And most importantly, we're going to show those UNC bitches who's boss. So who's with me?" All the girls—except for Peyton and Haley—looked at Brooke like she was crazy. But that was just the way she was when it came to cheerleading. She wanted to be the best and she would expect nothing less.

"I said who's with me?!" she repeated in a firm tone while glaring at all of them.

"We are!" they all shouted quickly.

"That was better. Pitiful, but better." For the next ten minutes, Brooke began to describe their new routines and the main one that would be reserved for the halftime show come the end of the season.

"…now I realize that we've lost a few girls this semester. So I've decided to hold some tryouts to fill the remaining spots. I've posted flyers around campus. They will begin next Wednesday until that Friday from six o'clock to ten at night."

"Will we take part in the judging?" Nina asked.

"Not everyone. It will just be Haley, Peyton, and myself," Brooke explained. That was Haley's least favorite part of cheerleading. Every year, they'd have to deal with the good, bad, and the ugly who auditioned. She was not looking forward to sitting around for four hours and three nights straight critiquing countless girls. Usually after the first hour, both she and Peyton would be ready to stab their eyes out. It was that bad. But Brooke always insisted that her best friends and fellow star cheerleaders join her to help make the final decision. So, she went along with it in the end. A few seconds later, Haley was broken out of her thoughts by Brooke's prattling on. She informed the girls of the days and times that practice would be held this season. In addition to that, she listed off a few important dates that they'd all need to remember.

"Ok, now that that's all out of the way, let's warm up," Brooke finished.

"Bring it in, guys," Coach K called. The first thing he'd done when the team had gathered was make them run suicides. It was only ten minutes into their first meeting/practice and they were already sweating and out of breath. "Welcome back. It's nice to see that most of you haven't gone completely soft over the summer." _Like that would happen in Dan's house_, thought Nathan.

"My colleagues and I have repeatedly looked over the tapes from last season. Even though we lost that last game during the championships, I'm not going to stand up here and yell. You guys did your best under the circumstances. But at the same time, I'm not going to let it happen again, either. That championship trophy will be ours by the end of this season. And do you want to know why?" All the guys nodded for him to continue. "Because we are all going to work our asses off. Starting today, there will be four practice sessions a week for two hours—Tuesday through Friday. In addition to that, I want all of you hitting the weight room or gym at least two times a day on the days we do not have practice. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Coach," they all replied in unison. This season was going to be brutal. Nathan could already tell.

"We are so screwed," he heard Lucas mumble next to him.

"Our first game will be on October 27. So that gives us almost two months to train. If there is any slacking off or failure to comply with this schedule, you'll be benched. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, Coach," they stated.

"Alright then. You can start the drills now," Coach K instructed.

"This should be fun," Jake muttered between Lucas and Nathan. Apparently, they all knew they were in for it.

"Nathan," Coach K called. "Could you come here for a minute?" Nathan shot both Lucas and Jake looks before heading over.

"What's up, Coach?" he asked.

"I heard that you got married. Is that true?"

"Yes," Nathan replied.

"Have I met her?"

"No, I don't think so. But she's right over there," Nathan said pointing to the cheerleaders.

"Which one is she?"

"Haley is the petite blonde in the middle," he answered—a little curious as to why his coach was so interested in his personal life. He never cared before.

"Congratulations," Coach K commented.

"Uh, thanks," he replied as he forced himself to look him in the eye.

"Look, Nathan, your father called me the other day," the older man began. _I knew something was up. _"Now I know that he can sometimes blow things out of proportion…"  
_That's an understatement. _"…but he asked me to keep an eye on you. He seems to think that your game might be aversely affected this season. He didn't mention why but I'm assuming that it has to do with your marriage. I just wanted to talk with you. You had a rough time during that last game. Where's your head at?" Nathan couldn't believe that his father was already starting. He hadn't even had one whole practice yet.

"I'm ready, Coach. I've been training all summer and I'm determined to do better this season. I'm not going to let some stupid missed shot screw up my chances of bringing us back to the championship. And as for my dad, he is overreacting. He wasn't too thrilled when I told him I'd gotten married. But if anything, my wife will help keep me focused."_On what I have no idea. But he doesn't need to know that. _

"Good. That's exactly what I wanted to hear. You're one of my best players, Nathan. Everyone is counting on you to bring us back to the championship this year."

"I know," Nathan stated. "That's why I'm not going to let you down, Coach."

"I know you won't," Coach K said as he gave him a hard pat on the back. "I've come up with a few new strategies that will play to your strengths. I'll be going over them next practice."

"Thanks, Coach" Nathan replied.

"No problem. Just don't disappoint me out there. Now go join your teammates in the drills." Nathan nodded before heading back over to Lucas and Jake.

"Is everything all right?" Lucas questioned with a concerned expression on his face.

"Yeah," Nathan answered not quite looking at him. He was still fuming about Dan. _How dare he go behind my back and talk to my coach. _ It was none of his business but of course Dan Scott could never really grasp that concept. Nathan didn't want to but he knew he'd have to call him later. If he let it go, his father would just keep doing it.

A second later, Coach K's whistle shook him out of his troubled thoughts—signaling the start of the drills. Nathan just pushed it all to the back of his mind and tried to focus on basketball. The game had always been his way of escaping when he was a kid. Fifteen years later and there was still no difference. So, as they did their drills and played their games, Nathan concentrated solely on that. It was just him, his teammates, the ball, and the hoop. And in that world, nothing else mattered.

* * *

Haley walked into the apartment around seven thirty that night. It had been a very long day. Wednesday was turning out to be her busiest day of the week. She had three back-to-back classes that lasted from the morning to early afternoon. At one o'clock she had gone to cheer practice for an hour. Then after that, she had to go to the Tutoring Center to welcome all the new tutors that had been added to the staff. She told them all about the rules and the basics of their job.

After that was completely finished, she was picking up her list of new tutees when Andrew had walked through the door freaking out about his advanced calculus class this semester. It had taken everything in Haley not to wrap her hands around his throat and choke him after the mess he had created for her and Nathan. So, after another hour of him spazzing and her trying to get him to shut up and calm down, Haley was finally back. She dropped her messenger bag with all her books by the door. She noticed that the TV was on with some basketball game playing. She just left it on since Nathan was most likely watching it.

Haley then headed into the kitchen to make some dinner. All she'd had for lunch was a granola bar. So, by this time, she was starving. Haley searched through the cupboards looking for something quick and easy to make. Her eyes then landed on the box of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese. She usually liked to make her own but she didn't have the time or the energy to do so right now. She took one of the pots that was hanging up and filled it with water before putting it on the stove to boil. Afterward, Haley walked back to her bag to retrieve her book for her elementary education class. She had to read the first two chapters of it for Friday. She sat down at the counter in the kitchen and started to read as she waited for the water to be ready.

Within a few minutes, she heard it boiling. Haley got up to dump in the macaroni and right amount of salt before stirring it and walking back to her seat. As she waited, she tried to concentrate but the TV was on too loud. She looked to the living room and saw that Nathan was still not there. Sighing, she got up and went to turn down the volume. That's when she heard it—the yelling. Haley could make out Nathan's voice from the bedroom. She didn't hear any other voices so she assumed that he was on the phone.

"I told you to just stay out of it. I have everything under of control," he shouted firmly. The hostility was evident in his voice. That much Haley could tell.

"No, Dad, those are your plans...I'm the one who's been busting my ass and doing all the work!" As Nathan continued to argue, Haley returned to the kitchen and finished making dinner. She wanted to know what was going on but she also didn't want to be rude and eavesdrop. Just as she had filled up her bowl, she heard the bedroom door open and footsteps down the hall. Haley saw Nathan take a seat on the couch and stare at the TV—not really watching it. She waited a couple of minutes before getting up and walking into the living room.

"Hey, um, I made dinner if you want some," she offered. "It's nothing fancy but it gets the job done." It took a few seconds before Nathan pried his eyes away from the TV to look at her. He was still seething about his argument with Dan and just wanted to be alone.

"No thanks," he replied curtly. Haley nodded before walking back into the kitchen. However, Nathan heard his stomach growl a little while later. He hadn't gotten a chance to go to the dining hall that night for dinner. And since he didn't really know how to make anything but a peanut butter and jelly sandwich—which he wasn't in the mood for—he decided to take her up on her offer.

"What did you make?" Nathan asked as he entered the kitchen. Haley turned around to face him with a surprised expression.

"Um, macaroni and cheese," she answered.

"Really?" Nathan smirked. "I thought that was only for five year olds."

"Dude, mac and cheese is the food of the gods," Haley defended. "And it's my favorite so be quiet."

"Whatever," Nathan laughed while rolling his eyes. He went to get a bowl and filled it up to the top. Afterward, he took a seat next to Haley at the counter.

"What are you reading?" he questioned curiously.

"It's just a book for my education class," she replied. "It's all about creating a healthy learning environment for small children."

"It sounds kind of boring." Haley smiled.

"It's ok," she replied. The two sat in silence for a couple more minutes with Haley reading and Nathan eating.

"So, um, I saw you pointing to me at practice today," Haley commented offhandedly without looking up from the book. "What was that about?"

"Oh, Coach K was just asking me about our marriage and stuff. He didn't know who you were so I showed him."

"Oh. What in particular was he asking about?" From what she had seen, their conversation didn't seem that lighthearted.

"He wanted to know if it was going to affect my game." Haley looked up at him confused.

"Why would it?"

"I don't know. My dad was the one who put that idea into his head."

"Dan," Haley said.

"Yeah."

"Does he ever leave you alone?"

"Not really. He's been on my case about the game ever since I was old enough to hold a basketball."

"What exactly does he do? If you don't mind me asking," she added quickly. Haley was curious but she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Basically, everything. When I was little, he used to bully me a lot. He'd constantly critique me and tell me what I was doing wrong. Most people do that so you can fix your mistakes, but not him. It was almost like he was doing it to put me in my place. Anyway, as I got older, it only got worse. Everything became a competition between us to see who was better. Even now, I swear my dad's just waiting for me to slip up," Nathan explained. He was surprised that he'd actually revealed all that to Haley. When it came to his father, that was one subject that he liked to keep to himself. But the sincerity in Haley's eyes had caught him off guard and he soon found himself unable to hide any of that from her—like he usually would. This was actually the most they'd talked since the party Saturday.

"I'm sure he just wants what's best for you," Haley stated a few seconds later. "I mean, I'm not saying what he does is right. In fact, it's really horrible. But maybe in some screwed up way, it's his idea of making you stronger."

"I doubt it," Nathan replied. "And if anything, it takes a lot out of me. You have no idea what it's like to deal with him on a daily basis."

"Well, maybe you're right. He is your father, after all. You'd know him the best," she said. "But I just prefer to see the good in people."

"Trust me, there's none in him," he declared. Haley looked at Nathan with a concerned expression. She had never really seen that side to him. Whenever they were around each other, he was normally sarcastic and arrogant. He seemed to always hold the world at arms length. But for just a moment, Haley was able to get a glimpse of him behind the constant jibes and ego. For the first time, she was able to see how vulnerable and frustrated he really was.

"Well, you seem to be holding up just fine," Haley stated with a small smile. Unexpectedly, he returned the gesture. He then quickly looked away from her as he finished his last bite of food. Their conversation had gotten a little too personal for his liking. "Just watch out for that jaw clenching thing."

"What jaw clenching thing?" Nathan asked after a second.

"Never mind," Haley quickly dismissed as she went back to reading.

"No, seriously, I want to know what you meant," he prodded with interest.

"Every time Dan is mentioned or if he's around, you get all tense and start to bite down on your jaw. Thus, making it clench. You might break a tooth someday," Haley explained matter of factly. "What?" she asked when he started to smirk at her.

"Nothing," he said while getting up to put his bowl in the dishwasher.

"What?" she repeated. He was still smirking and she wanted to know why.

"You look at me a lot, Hales, don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"So, how many times a day to you check me out?" Nathan asked. "Fifty?"

"Um, none. Where the hell is this coming from?" she questioned. Her sympathy for him was slowing starting to morph into irritation.

"Well, you just pointed out a very specific behavior of mine—which means you must be watching me or looking at me constantly to pick up on it. And since I am the hottest guy on this campus, it's only natural to assume that you, too, find me hard to resist," he declared. _Is he for real? Did he get knocked out or severely hit in the head with a basketball after I left practice? _

"I do not check you out," Haley denied. "It was just one characteristic that I noticed about you. Just like I know that Brooke kinks her eyebrow when she's interested in something, Peyton rolls her eyes when she's pissed, Jake rubs his temples when he's tired, and Lucas runs his hand through his hair when he's indecisive. So don't even try to flatter yourself and assume that I look at you. Because I can assure you that I don't."

"If that's your story," Nathan replied egging her on.

"It's not a story. It's the truth," she declared getting frustrated. _If he wasn't so tall I'd strangle him. _

"Oh, I know," he laughed—not really believing her. "Just like I know that you bite your bottom lip and put your hair behind your ear when you're nervous." Haley's mouth dropped open slightly in shock.

"But don't worry, Hales. I don't look at you either," Nathan said with a sexy wink, causing a shiver to go up Haley's spine. He then got up and walked back into the living room to watch the rest of the game. Nathan smiled to himself when he saw her still sitting there trying to grasp his comment. Once again, leave it to Haley and her reactions to him to automatically brighten up his mood. But there was another part of him, however small it was, that was glad she noticed things about him. Too bad he just didn't see it yet himself.


	22. Chapter 21

**Finally, an actual chapter! lol! Thank you all so much for being patient while I delt with all my assignments for school. It really sucks when all your professors assign things on the same days. I was a ball of stress this weekend. Luckily, I finished everything and can get back to my normal routine. So here's the next chapter for you guys. I mentioned the date at the beginning to let you know where the characters are at in the fic. But it's not a huge time jump or anything. It's only three days after the last chapter. So enjoy and please review! And Happy Halloween!**

* * *

** Chapter 21**

_**September 8, 2007**_

"…and then you just calculate the whole thing and it's done," Haley explained. It was Saturday afternoon and she was in the Tutoring Center. She looked up at the clock and noticed that there were only ten minutes left of their session.

"That's it?" Andrew questioned surprised.

"That's it," she confirmed. "All you have to do is follow that formula, memorize the rules of how to use it, and you'll be all set."

"It took me two hours to read this over and I still didn't get it. You are a miracle worker," he complimented as he finished the remaining problems.

"It's just all how you look at it," Haley said with a smile. Five minutes later, Andrew was done. Haley quickly looked at the problems to make sure they were correct.

"All right," Haley declared. "Good job. You're free to go."

"Thanks, Haley," Andrew said. "I'm seeing you again on Monday, right?"

"Yup, at one o'clock," she told him.

"Ok, thanks. Bye!" he called. Haley gave him a friendly wave as he left. She then gathered her things and walked to the front desk.

"Is there anyone else before I leave?" she asked her supervisor. They were a little understaffed that day. It was always like that at the beginning of the semester. Students entered into their new classes and began to freak out early on about not being able to handle the work.

"Um, yeah. There's one," Mrs. Jade informed her as she looked at the chart before handing it to Haley. "Her name is Rachel Gatina. She's already at table two." Haley glanced in that direction and saw a redhead looking bored while tapping her fingers on the table.

"Ok," Haley said as she headed towards her. "Rachel?" The girl looked up at her with disinterest. "I'm Haley."

"And?" she responded snottily. _Wow, this is going to be fun…not! _Haley decided to just push forward.

"I'm going to be tutoring you this afternoon. It says here that you're a freshman and that you need some help in your American Literature 101 course."

"Wait, _you'll_ be helping me?" she questioned with a disgusted look on her face.

"Um, yeah," Haley answered as politely as she could. They hadn't even begun and the girl was already getting on her nerves.

"But they told me that that Brian kid would be my tutor."

"Well, he left early for personal reasons. So for today, I'll be filling in."

"But he's hott," she urged. Haley looked at her confused. _What does that have to do with anything?_

"So?" Haley prodded.

"I wanted him to tutor me. Not you," she declared.

"Well, things got changed around. So, you can either stay and let me tutor you for just this one session or you can wait until next Tuesday when he's working," Haley replied curtly. "The choice is yours."

"Are there any other guys here who can tutor me?" she questioned while looking around.

"The only other guy available at the moment is Lester," Haley said as she pointed him out from across the room.

"Ew," Rachel gagged. "He's got acne and he's wearing suspenders."

"Like I said, he's the only other guy available," she reiterated.

"There are no other hott guys here?"

Haley studied her for a moment before asking, "Do you even need to be tutored? Or are you just doing this so you can scope out men?"

"What does my file say?"

"It says that you're having trouble in American Lit," Haley answered.

"Then that's why I'm here," Rachel snapped.

"Well, your behavior suggests otherwise."

"I don't like being tutored by girls," Rachel said. "You intellectual types always end up sizing me up the whole time. Then you get jealous and the whole session is shot to Hell because you're too busy giving me a hard time to actually help me." _Can you say "conceited?"_

"Well, I can assure you that that won't happen. I don't think like that," Haley stated with as much patience as she could muster.

"Oh please. Look at me and look at you. It's an argument waiting to happen."

"Excuse me?" Haley questioned edgily.

"I'm tall, gorgeous, and skinny. You are short, plain, and fat. Needless to say, it will never work out," Rachel explained while getting up. Haley was just about to tell the girl off when she interrupted her. "Don't worry. I'll see myself out, Holly." After she left, Haley just stood there in shock. _What a bitch. _Haley then walked back to the main desk and returned the file to Mrs. Jade.

"She didn't want to stay?"

"No," Haley answered. "She basically insulted me after I tried to help her and walked out."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I believe she only wants a guy to tutor her."

"So she's one of those girls," Mrs. Jade said knowingly. There were always a couple of girls every semester who came just so they could get close to some of the guys. But none of them had been that rude in the past.

"I think so," Haley confirmed.

"Well, I'll put her with someone else next time and see how it goes," Mrs. Jade stated. Haley nodded thankfully.

"Ok, well, I'm going to head out. I'll see you on Monday."

"Alright. Have a nice weekend," Mrs. Jade responded.

"You, too." Haley left the building and walked across campus back to the apartment. She took her time as she breathed in the fresh air. She wanted to enjoy it while the weather was still nice. Fall would be coming soon and then the temperature would start to drop. Haley hated the cold. She also needed to relax after that dreadful encounter with thtat Rachel girl. As Haley continued to walk through the quad, a football, unexpectedly, flew past her head. The guys playing nearby barely missed her.

"Oh, sorry," one guy said.

"Will you watch what you're doing?!" Haley exclaimed slightly aggravated. This really wasn't her day.

"My bad," he stated with a shrug. Haley just shook her head and kept on walking. This time, her pace quickened. As she rounded the corner of one of the buildings, she ended up walking into someone else. _Damn it, what the hell is going on today?!_ When she looked up, Haley almost dropped her purse from shock.

"Ugh, I shouldn't be surprised. You always run over people in your path," Shane commented. Haley still stared at him. She was dreading running into him. She knew it would've happened eventually. Haley just wasn't prepared for it to be right now.

"You're one to talk," Haley retorted as she finally got over her surprise. "I got your messages."

"Really? What did you think?"

"I think that you were an asshole. Not only were all those things you said completely untrue, but they were beyond cruel. I thought that you were a better man than to stoop to that level," she said.

"And I thought that the woman I fell in love with wasn't a deceitful slut. How is Nathan, by the way? I heard that the two of you got married."

"There was nothing going on between Nathan and me while we were dating. I was always faithful to you."

"Oh please, don't act so innocent all of a sudden. You were attracted to him. That much was obvious. And with all the fighting you two did, I'm sure the make-up sex with him was great, right?" Haley automatically felt her face get hot as her temper went through the roof.

"We never slept together," Haley gritted out while trying to keep some semblance of self-control. "Just because you weren't getting anything out of me, it doesn't mean that other guys were."

"Sure," Shane said sarcastically. "But I guess that doesn't matter anymore. We're over and you're married. It seems like everything worked out just fine."

"Yeah, it did," Haley retorted.

"Well, then I'm glad," he smiled mockingly. She stared at him with disgust before stepping around him to walk away.

"So when is the baby due?" Shane questioned when her back was turned.

"Excuse me?" Haley seethed as she whipped around to face him, once again.

"Well, as in love as the two of you might be, I can't really picture you getting married in the fashion that you did. I already heard the story about the cruise ship. But you once told me about wanting a big fancy wedding someday. And since you're such a perfectionist and set in your ways, I just find it hard to believe that there wasn't some other reason behind such a hasty marriage.

"The only conclusion that I can come to is that Scott knocked you up and the wedding is a cover. And I don't mean to be rude, but you are looking a little chubbier, Haley. I mean, why else would he marry someone like you?" he finished with a smug grin. Before Haley knew it, she had raised her hand and swiftly made contact with Shane's face in a hard slap. People nearby immediately stopped what they were doing and looked on in curiosity. But Haley didn't care. She was now seeing red.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to me that way again. You are nothing more than a weak, insecure asshole with two-bit talent who cares about nothing but himself. All I've ever done is try to be nice to you and keep up with 'your needs.' Well, guess what? You can take all your insults and opinions about me and shove them. Because frankly, I don't give a damn what you think.

"You don't even compare to Nathan. We may have fought all those times before but he has never once pressured me or treated me with such disrespect like you. And I am not pregnant. He asked me to marry him because he loves me. And if you can't see it or you're too stupid to get it, then too bad. I refuse to stand here and let you pick on me and make up lies. I don't know what I ever saw in you, and you should be ashamed of yourself," Haley proclaimed—her voice dripping with fury.

She had kept all those things she wanted to say to him bottled up for awhile now. And when Shane started talking to her like that, something inside of Haley snapped. She was no longer the kind and considerate girl she usually was. She was a strong, determined woman who was fed up with letting people—especially him—walk all over her. Shane was definitely aware of this as he stood there completely still like some scared little boy. Haley took a minute to take a deep breath and calm herself down.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get home to my husband," she stated firmly before finally walking away. She didn't dare look back. She just stared straight ahead as she tried to get her bearings. She honestly couldn't believe she had said all that—although, she was glad that she did. Most of it was true. Even though Nathan and her argued, she couldn't really name a time that he had been downright cruel to her. The only part, however, that she didn't really believe was when she mentioned that Nathan married her because he loved her. She was on a roll and it had kind of slipped out. But it sounded good so she wasn't going to worry that much about it. A few minutes later, Haley had reached the apartment. She could hear a few familiar voices on the inside. She waited a second until she was sure that she looked somewhat put together before going in.

"Hey, guys," Haley greeted the gang.

"Tutor Girl, we were wondering when you'd be back," Brooke said from her spot next to Lucas on the couch. Haley hung up her purse on one of the jacket hooks by the door before walking over to join them.

"You had to tutor today, right?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah," Haley sighed as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Just thinking about that Rachel bitch again made her feel even worse than she already did.

"Are you ok?" Jake questioned. "You look kind of worn out."

"I'm fine. There was just this bitchy freshman girl who was there. I think the only reason she even wanted to be tutored was to meet guys. Anyway, I tried to help her and she ended up just insulting me and leaving." Haley didn't even want to mention Shane. Her mind was still trying to grasp that situation.

"Are you serious?" Brooke asked shocked. "What a ho-bag!"

"What exactly did she say to you?" Lucas inquired.

"Huh? Oh, she said that I was short, plain, and fat," Haley told them.

"What?!" Peyton exclaimed shocked. "You're not fat. And yeah, you may not dress in revealing clothes but I think the outfit you have on now is totally cute."

"Ok, that's it. I want this skank's name," Brooke declared angrily. "Nobody insults my best friend and gets away with it."

"Tigger, don't worry about it," Haley stated. "Let's just forget it."

"But…"

"Please," Haley pled. She could already feel a headache coming on.

"Fine," Brooke relented. "I'll stop for now. But you _will_ tell me later." Haley then decided to change the subject.

"So, where's Nathan?" She noticed that he was the only one not present in their apartment.

"Why? You miss him?" Peyton teased as the others laughed.

"No," Haley answered giving her a look. "I was just curious."

"He's in the bathroom," Lucas said. "He should be out soon."

"What have you guys been up to?" Haley asked.

"Well, the boys have been watching sports," Brooke stated with a bored voice. "Peyton and I have been just sitting here listening to them scream at the TV."

"We couldn't help it," Jake defended. "That interception was definitely a fowl."

"Yeah, the ref was completely off on that call," Nathan agreed as he walked back into the living room.

"What took you so long?" Lucas asked. "Did you fall in?"

"No. I just couldn't find anything since _someone _moved everything around," Nathan replied as he gave Haley a pointed look.

"The bathroom was a mess. I had to clean it. Maybe you can stand living in swill but I'm not going to."

"Well, what's the point of cleaning if you can't find anything?" Nathan challenged._ It figures. Two seconds in the room together and we're already fighting_, Haley noted.

"I don't have any problems with it," Haley retorted.

"That's because you're the one who set it all up like that."

"Exactly," she replied with a satisfied smile.

"Well, lucky for me, I managed to change it around."

"You what?" Haley questioned with narrowed eyes. Nathan just smirked.

"Uh oh," Brooke muttered under her breath to the others. "I think Tutor Girl's going to flip out." Haley ignored the comment as she marched into the bathroom to inspect the damage he'd done.

"Nathan, get your disorganized ass in here!" Haley ordered. Their medicine cabinet was, once again, a complete mess. All the medicines and bath stuff were thrown every which way. She'd had everything classified in their own section based on their uses.

"Nathan!" she shouted again while trying to fix it. Meanwhile, Nathan refused to move from his spot on the couch as he continued to watch the game.

"Ow!" he exclaimed suddenly when he felt a hard whack on the back of his head. "What the hell, Luke?"

"Why do you always have to be such an ass to her?" Lucas questioned.

"Will you relax? It was actually an accident. While I was looking for the soap, I knocked some stuff over. I couldn't figure out where it went so I just stuck it anywhere."

"Well, you could have told her that," Peyton scolded.

"Where's the fun in that?" Nathan smirked. This time, it was Brooke who whacked him.

"Ow!" he said. "Will you all stop beating me up?"

"As soon as you stop being an ass like Lucas said," Brooke responded as she sat back and folded her arms. Nathan sighed before getting up and heading into the bathroom. Haley was still moving everything around. He was about to say something to her when he heard a sniffle. _That's odd. _Nathan walked a little closer to her. That's when he saw the tears streaming down her face.

"Hales, are you crying?" he asked shocked.

"No," she said but her voice caught in her throat as a sob escaped. She quickly tried to wipe away the tears but they just kept coming. Nathan turned around and closed the door so that their friends in the next room couldn't hear. When he turned back around, he saw a few more things fall out of the cabinet.

"Damn it!" Haley shouted as she swiped the items off of the counter and put her head in her hands. Nathan stood there for a moment not knowing what to do.

"Look, Haley, I'm sorry I got you so upset. It was just a joke…" he tried to explain but she interrupted him.

"I'm not crying because of that you idiot!" she exclaimed facing him. Now Nathan was beyond confused.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked tentatively.

"Just forget it," Haley dismissed as she desperately tried to wipe away the tears that were continuing to fall. She just couldn't seem to get a hold of her emotions. She walked over to the toilet and took a seat on the cover. Nathan waited a minute before going to crouch in front of her.

"I'm not going to do that," he declared while looking her in the eyes. He had never seen Haley cry. She was always very strong and fiery—traits that he secretly admired about her. For her to have a reaction like this to something, it must be bad. Haley looked at him pondering as she bit her bottom lip.

"Come on, Hales," he urged. "You can trust me."

She hesitated another second before answering, "I ran into Shane a little while ago."

"Shane? As in your ex-boyfriend Shane?" he questioned.

"That'd be the one," she sniffled. Nathan got up and grabbed the box of Kleenex nearby before returning to his previous position in front of her.

"Thanks," Haley mumbled as she grabbed a tissue and dabbed at her eyes.

"What happened? Did he say something to you?" Nathan asked concerned. He could involuntarily feel his fists tightening. He didn't know what the punk did but he would make him pay for causing her to cry like this. _I knew I never liked him. _

"I think the question is more like what didn't he say?" she replied.

"You want to give me some specifics?" he prodded.

"He…he called me a deceitful slut and accused me of sleeping with you while we were still dating."

"What?" Nathan gritted out. _What the hell is the matter with him? How could he say something like that to her? That moron is dead._

"It was basically all the same stuff he said on the phone to me in May," she explained. "And then…" she trailed off as a fresh batch of tears threatened to spill.

"Then what?" he questioned as he absentmindedly brought his hand up to put a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He left his hand on her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the tear tracks.

"H-he said that the only reason why someone like you would marry someone like me was if I was p-pregnant. Or 'knocked up' as he termed it," she choked out crying again. _I swear, after I kill that son of a bitch, the investigators are going to have a hell of time finding his body when all the pieces are scattered everywhere. _What that guy did totally crossed the line. And there was no way in hell that Nathan would let him get away with it. Now, because of Shane, Haley was in here crying her eyes out over some jerk who didn't deserve it.

"Well, he's wrong," Nathan declared forcefully. He wiped away a few more of her tears. When Haley looked up and he saw into her brown, doe-like eyes, Nathan felt his stomach knot up. She looked so hurt and vulnerable. Despite the fact that he often insulted or picked fights with her, Nathan never did it to be malicious. He knew deep down that she was a good person. She wore her heart on her sleeve. It was her strength but also her weakness. "Hales, I may not say this often—or ever, for that matter—but I admire you. You're perfect in everything you do. And I'm not just talking about school. You're kind, caring, intelligent, feisty, and one hell of a cook."

"You're just saying that," Haley said still crying.

"No, I'm serious. That macaroni and cheese the other day was the best I've ever had in my entire life," he declared, making her laugh slightly.

"You haven't even tasted my recipe for homemade lasagna yet," she joked a minute later with a small smile. It seemed like her tears were starting to subside a little bit.

"Oh, believe me. I will," he assured her. She laughed softly again before her expression turned serious.

"But that's not what I meant before," Haley informed him. "You can't honestly expect me to believe all that other stuff you said is true."

"Why not?" Nathan challenged.

"Because we constantly fight and you pick on me for those things," she reasoned.

"Did you ever think that that's why I like to bust you up all of the time? Because you're too damn perfect?"

"No," Haley scoffed.

"Well, that's part of it. Shane doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. If he knew you at all, he'd see all those same things that I see in you everyday," Nathan stated while gently caressing her cheek. "And all that other stuff he said to you is complete bullshit. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Don't ever let him make you doubt that."

"You're a jerk," Haley mumbled a couple of minutes later.

"What?! Why?" Nathan laughed in shock.

"Because you're using that damn Scott charm on me and it's working," she declared. It looked as if her tears finally stopped.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to resist me," he smirked. He was glad that she appeared to be feeling better.

"We'll see about that," Haley replied as she dabbed at her eyes with the tissue.

"See, there's that feisty part of you resurfacing already," Nathan pointed out.

"Shut up," she ordered, but smiled despite herself. A second later, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Nathan, Haley, are you still alive?" Lucas questioned. "You've been in there for awhile and it's little too quiet."

"They're probably having make-up sex," Brooke called from the other room.

"Cheery, I told you to stop saying things like that to me. It's just gross," Lucas whined. Nathan and Haley looked at each other before busting out laughing. Nathan also happened to notice how Haley's face had turned slightly red from embarrassment. She tended to do that a lot. As time went on, he couldn't help but think that it was kind of cute.

"Wait, I think I hear something," Lucas exclaimed. They could see his shadow move from outside the door.

"They probably killed each other," Peyton proclaimed.

"You see any blood spilling out from under the door?" Jake asked.

"That's a negative," Lucas answered. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"We're fine, Luke. We'll be out in a minute," he called.

"You sure? Haley, are you still with us in there?" Lucas inquired playfully.

"Yes," she replied with a smile.

"Ok," Lucas said before walking away. Nathan then bent down and picked up all the stuff Haley had thrown and placed it back on the counter.

"We can deal with this later," he stated. Haley got up, too. She walked over to the mirror and groaned. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her mascara also seemed to have streaked a little.

"I'm a mess," she declared with a sigh.

"I'll let you freshen up," Nathan said as he headed for the door.

"Um, Nathan," Haley called to him before he could open it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he replied before turning around.

"There's just one more thing," she rushed out as he started to turn the knob.

"Yes?" he asked now facing her, once again.

"What was the other reason why you like to fight with me?" It was then that Nathan got a large smirk on his face.

"Because the pissed off faces you make are absolutely hilarious—especially when you start to turn red. Like right now, for example," he laughed. It was then that Nathan bolted for the door as Haley picked up one of the medicine bottles and chucked it at him. Fortunately, he was out the door before it could even hit him. Instead, it ended up hitting the wall in the hallway.

"What the hell was that?" Peyton questioned bewildered. The rest of his friends looked to him curiously.

"Nothing," Nathan laughed to himself. Although dangerous, it was nice to see that Haley was back to her spitfire ways. It certainly made things more interesting.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews. They were all so sweet. I know many of you are dying for more Naley. There is some in this chapter but the characters are mostly dealing with other things going on around them. And based on your reviews, I'm pretty sure you guys will like what happens towards the end. With that said, onto Chapter 22 and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"He did not say that to you!" Brooke exclaimed outraged.

"Believe me, he did," Haley stated. It was now Wednesday and the girls were in Baldwin Auditorium waiting for cheer tryouts to begin. Haley had just gotten done telling Brooke and Peyton about her run-in with Shane. She didn't tell them right away because she wanted time to deal with it herself. And then classes and tutoring sidetracked her earlier that week so she just never got around to it. But they had known something was off about her.

"What a son of a bitch," Peyton proclaimed. "He deserves to be beaten to death for that."

"Well, I did bitch slap him and yell at him. Does that count?" Haley informed them.

"You did?! Nice work, Tutor Girl!" Brooke declared while giving her a high five. "I'm so proud."

"I learn from the best," Haley teased.

"You're damn right you do," Brooke laughed as she checked her watch. "Ten minutes and then the doors will finally open." Both Haley and Peyton groaned.

"I can't wait," Peyton commented dryly.

"Ok, seriously, I don't get how you guys can hate tryouts so much. It's totally fun. We get to sit back and watch while these girls jump through fiery hoops to impress us."

"I'm sure it's not that dramatic," Haley teased.

"Whatever, all I know is that there is nothing better than the smell of sports bras and desperation on tryout day," Brooke declared. "Not to mention, don't you guys just love having all the power?"

"Should we be concerned right now?" Peyton questioned to Haley who was sitting on the other side of Brooke.

"Possibly. I think the Cheer Nazi has taken over her body again."

"Oh, shut up you guys," Brooke laughed. "I'm not that bad." Haley and Peyton both gave her incredulous looks. "Ok, I'll admit that I can be a…"

"Tyrant," Peyton supplied.

"No," Brooke denied.

"Slave driver," Haley added.

"Not uh."

"Oppressor," Peyton tried again.

"Certainly not."

"Power hungry…" Haley trailed off as Brooke interrupted her.

"No! I'd rather think of myself as a strong, decisive captain who demands nothing but the best from her squad. Is that so bad?"

"Not really. But you, girlie, take it to a whole new level," Haley informed her.

"Well, if you can't take the heat, get the hell out of my kitchen," Brooke proclaimed confidently. Peyton just shook her head and sighed.

"What are we going to do with you, B. Davis?"

"You know you both love me," Brooke said just as the big auditorium doors opened. Tons of girls started to enter. It wasn't long before the entire auditorium was full. Some had to take seats on the floor since there were so many people. Haley inwardly groaned. It was going to be a tedious four hours. "It's time! Get your game faces on, girls." Brooke then got up from her chair and walked around the table to stand at the foot of the stage in front of everyone. There was still some chatter but the whole room quieted down as soon as Brooke began to speak.

"Hello, ladies. My name is Brooke Davis and I'm the residing captain of Duke's Blue Devils' Basketball Cheerleading Squad. I'd like to welcome you to tryouts. These two lovely ladies behind me are my best friends and fellow cheerleaders Peyton Sawyer and Haley James Scott. They will be helping me in the judging today. There are three open spots available. Now keep in mind that some of you will only be replacements at the moment. A few of our girls will be back next semester," Brooke explained.

"When they do come back, they will resume their positions but you will remain on the squad. If you impress me this semester, then I might let you participate with us second semester, regardless. Now listen carefully. When we call your name, you will immediately come up to the stage and hand Peyton the CD with your music on it. You give her the signal and she'll cue the music when you're ready to begin. You'll do your routine and then leave the stage as soon as it's over. You have to move quickly because obviously there are a lot of girls we have to view. A whole new batch will be here tomorrow so we have to get through all of you tonight. Are there any questions?"

"Excellent," Brooke said when no one raised their hand. "Good luck, ladies. Trust me. You're going to need it." She then returned to her seat.

"I think you just scared the living crap out of them," Peyton muttered under her breath.

Brooke's cheerful smile stayed in place as she replied, "Good."

"Ok, first up," Haley called. "Marcy Gray." A small girl in the back quickly got up and made her way to the stage. Haley saw her hurry over to Peyton and hand her the CD with a shaky hand. _Poor thing. _Another reason why Haley hated tryouts was because she got nervous herself for them. She didn't like seeing people mess up or embarrass themselves.  
Marcy nodded her head to Peyton and the music started. Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" began to play. Haley, Brooke, and Peyton all gave each other perplexed looks as Marcy started doing these weird ballet movies that didn't even match up with the beat or tone of the song.

"Um, what is that?" Haley asked while Marcy rolled on the ground like a worm on the stage.

"It's crap," Brooke declared. "Peyton cut the music." Peyton pushed "Stop" and the auditorium was silent.

"Did you like it?" Marcy asked excitedly. "I picked up those moves in my alternative dance class."

"It was certainly something," Peyton commented with an uneasy smile.

"We'll get back to you," Brooke said while completely crossing out the girl's name on her list—meaning there was no way in hell she'd have a chance. "Next!"

"Deirdre Cole," Haley called. The tall, black-haired girl who was sitting in the front came to the stage.

"Hello," she greeted pleasantly. She then handed Peyton her CD and took her position. "Hit it!" Peyton raised her eyebrows and then turned the music on. The song ended up being Gwen Stefani's "Hollaback Girl." All three girls watched in amazement as she did her routine. _She's actually good_, Haley thought as Deidre started to do back flips and ended in a split. _Really good. _Haley looked to Brooke and Peyton. They, too, nodded in approval. Brooke motioned for Peyton to stop the music.

"We'll definitely get in touch with you," Brooke declared. She put a smiley face next to Deidre's name. Haley smiled at Brooke's method of rating. She called the next girl and the process continued for the next three hours and thirty minutes. Some girls were good while others were bad. And some were just absolutely ridiculous. One of the last ones to audition had brought her dog with her and dressed it up like a Blue Devil as she did some whacky and completely cheesy dance moves. Then to boot, the dog ended up crapping on the stage at the end. Brooke had definitely not been pleased by that one. It was around quarter to eleven that Haley finally arrived back at the apartment. The only light on was in the bedroom down the hall.

"I was wondering when you'd get back," Nathan commented as she entered the room. He was leaning against the backboard of the bed looking through some type of binder. Haley didn't say anything. She just walked over to the bed and plopped down with her face in her pillow. "That bad, huh?"

"Ugh, I _hate_ cheerleading tryouts," Haley declared. "I don't know where the hell some of these people come from but they should just stay there." Nathan laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun," he teased. "And just think, you still have two more days left."

"Thank you, Nathan," Haley said as she sat up to look at him. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Anytime," he replied with a smile. Ever since Saturday when Haley had her meltdown, things had been different between the two of them. Nathan was actually being somewhat nice. They still had the occasional argument but it was nothing too intense. She'd initially felt embarrassed about crying the way she did in front of him. She never liked for people to see her that way—especially him. But Nathan hadn't mentioned anything. That surprised her. However, she was grateful.

Haley didn't want Shane to affect her the way he did. She really didn't care what he thought, but his words had gotten to her. What really triggered her outburst was the fact that the whole reason she got drunk and married in the first place was because she had been depressed over him. That thought, more than anything, made her sick to her stomach. The guy wasn't worth it and she had screwed up her life because of him.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan asked—breaking her out of her troubled thoughts.

"It's nothing," she dismissed.

"Haley, you're biting your lip," he pointed out. Haley sighed knowing that it was already becoming difficult to hide things from him now. The fact that he was becoming so attuned to her behavior was a little unnerving.

"Fine," she relented. "I was just thinking about Shane." Nathan's expression became concerned.

"Why?" he questioned.

"I guess you could say that I have regrets," Haley answered. "I can't believe that I let him get to me."

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know. It's not even what he said. It's how I reacted to him. I actually drank, Nathan. I never do that."

"You're talking about being on the ship back in May," he stated.

"Yeah. I was just so upset and confused. For that one night, I didn't want to be me. And that's exactly what happened. I got drunk and got married just so I could spite him and prove that I wasn't always the well-organized 'Tutor Girl' with a plan. Then to boot, I run into him, he says some more cruel things to me, and I end up crying all over again. I just feel so off balance."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm in the same boat," Nathan said a second later. Haley gave him a perplexed look. "I told you about my father and how he can be. Right before I ran into you at the club that night, he called me and we'd gotten into another argument. He accused me of being irresponsible and a few other things. When I proposed to you, I wanted so badly to just show him that for once I could act like an adult. That I wouldn't screw up. And what's more grown up than settling down and getting married?"

"But?" Haley questioned.

"But it ended up having the opposite affect. My parents thought that I was even more immature and reckless than before. So it backfired and now they're pissed at me."

"Do they know that we're pretending or do they think…"

"They know it's just for show. When I called my dad last week, he was flipping out because Coach K had congratulated him on our getting married. Then he began to hammer me about how I was going to lose basketball and the whole thing escalated from there. So I told him everything so he'd shut up."

"They don't make it easy, do they?" Haley sighed.

"Nope," Nathan agreed. The two sat there in silence just looking at each other intently. Brown met blue and Haley could feel herself getting drawn into his gaze.

"Um, I'm tired. I'm going to get ready for bed," Haley declared as she finally tore her eyes away from his. Nathan just nodded. He really didn't trust his voice right now. He watched as she grabbed her pajamas and headed to the bathroom. He took a deep breath and tried to clear out the uncertain haze in his mind. Everything he'd just said to Haley about why they got married was true. But every time he looked at her, Nathan still couldn't shake that feeling that maybe there was another underlying reason. It was something else that he just couldn't put his finger on.

His thoughts, however, were interrupted when Haley returned in her usual short shorts and tank top. Nathan had to force his eyes to look at the playbook in front of him instead of at her trim figure. But that didn't really work since he still snuck a few glances. When she was all settled on her side lying down, Nathan knew he was out of the woods. She was fully covered by the blankets and had her back turned to him.

Nathan started reading again but soon grew tired of staring at the plays in front of him as his mind continued to drift back to Haley and the situation with Shane. It still really pissed him off that the guy had the nerve to do that to her. Nathan then shut the binder and placed it on his nightstand. Afterward, he turned off his lamp and shifted so that his face was away from the giant pillow next to him. He could feel his exhaustion from practice earlier that day take over as he started to nod off. It wasn't long before he slipped into the unconscious in a deep, yet restless, sleep.

* * *

"Damn, that was complete torture," Peyton commented. It was Friday and the girls had just auditioned the last girl for cheer tryouts. 

"Well, it's a half hour past schedule but we made it," Haley declared with relief. There had been even more wacky people yesterday and today. Even Brooke was starting to get frustrated.

"Let's just pack up so we can leave and go to bed," Brooke said tiredly. "Then tomorrow we can go over our options."

"Fine by me," Peyton agreed. All three girls started getting all their lists together when they heard the auditorium door open and then close with a bang. A slim redhead started making her way down to the stage. As soon as she was in front of them, Haley felt her stomach drop. _It's her. _

"Am I too late?" Rachel asked. Brooke put her hands on her hips and looked the girl up and down.

"We're done for the night. Better luck next year," she said.

"Look, I'm new here and I got lost."

"For four hours?" Peyton questioned in disbelief.

"I knew it would take awhile to audition everyone so I just decided to wait. I didn't really expect that I'd get so misdirected. Besides, you're always supposed to save the best for last," she replied confidently. "All I need is two minutes tops."

"Well, then you should have been here on time," Haley informed her. Rachel looked over at her surprised—as if she was only now acknowledging Haley's presence.

"Oh, it's you. I never imagined _you'd_ be a cheerleader," Rachel snickered.

"Well, we intellectuals happen to be very versatile," Haley retorted with a fake smile.

"Tutor Girl, you know this girl?" Brooke questioned.

"Unfortunately. She's the freshman who insulted me in the Tutoring Center," Haley whispered to her friends. Brooke's eyes narrowed as she stared back at Rachel.

"I'm sorry but we're done for the evening. You should've gotten here on time," Brooke stated in a patronizing tone. "If you want, you can join the Ballroom Dancing Club here on campus. They can spin and waltz like nobody's business." Rachel's smile faltered slightly.

"I don't want to do ballroom dancing. I want to be a Blue Devil's basketball cheerleader. Just let me do a couple minutes of my routine. I promise you won't be disappointed," Rachel told them.

"And if we are?" Haley questioned as she folded her arms.

"Trust me, you won't be. But if for some insane reason you don't like it, then I'll leave and never bother you again." _That's a nice thought. _ Haley was just about to deny her when Peyton cut in.

"Fine," Peyton agreed.

"Peyton!" both Brooke and Haley exclaimed.

"What? It's obvious she's hell bent on trying out. And I'm too tired to argue. Let's just watch her so we can leave," she explained in a low voice.

"You have one minute," Brooke warned Rachel. Haley shook her head as they returned to their seats. She was definitely not in the mood for this. Rachel walked over to Peyton and handed her the CD. She then took her position right in front of them at the table.

"When you're ready," she stated. Brooke and Haley exchanged annoyed looks. Peyton pushed "Play" and some rap song that Haley didn't know the name of but surely hated filled the auditorium. Rachel started her routine. She did a whole bunch of over the top sexy moves before doing a few flips. _Damn it, she would be good_, Haley thought with dread. Most of the girls they'd seen tonight didn't even come close to Rachel's capabilities.

"That's enough," Brooke proclaimed and reached over Peyton to stop the music. "We'll get back to you."

"You do that," Rachel smirked. She then left without even taking her CD back.

"What's her last name?" Brooke questioned Haley.

"Uh, Gatina," she said after a few seconds. She couldn't really remember it right away. Brooke scanned the list in front of her.

"What the hell?" she muttered.

"What's the matter?" Peyton asked.

"She's not even signed up on the list," Brooke exclaimed angrily.

"Figures," Haley mumbled. "That girl is trouble."

"Yeah, and what's worse is that she wasted my precious time."

"Let's just go already," Haley urged. "I'm seriously ready to fall on my face."

"Join the club," Peyton said. A few minutes later, the girls had everything and were walking Haley back to her apartment.

"Thanks for walking with me you guys," Haley said once they were outside her door.

"No problem," Peyton replied.

"Yeah, it's late and it's dark out. We weren't going to leave our little Tutor Girl alone to fend for herself," Brooke added. Haley smiled and said goodnight to them before unlocking her door. Just as she was about to walk into the apartment, Brooke stopped her.

"Don't forget to be at our dorm around twelve tomorrow. You have to help me and P. Sawyer make the decision about which girls to pick," Brooke reminded her.

"P. Sawyer and I," Haley corrected.

"Huh?" Brooke asked confused.

"Never mind," Haley laughed. "Don't worry. I'll be there." She then waved to her friends and headed into her apartment for some much needed rest. _Thank God it's Friday._

* * *

"This is lame," Nathan complained for the hundredth time that hour. Lucas just looked up at him and shook his head. 

"You're supposed to be studying," Jake informed him. "Don't you have a big test coming up or something on Monday?"

"It's on Tuesday, I can study Monday, and today is Saturday. Who the hell feels like being cooped up in the library on a Saturday studying managerial statistics? Because I know I sure don't."

"It's only for another hour. After this we can go out to lunch and play some ball or something," Lucas suggested. "But for right now, you just have to shut up and study." He then went back to reading his book. Nathan sighed before looking back at the notes in front of him. Five minutes later, he found his eyes wandering around the room again.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Nathan declared getting up.

"Whatever," Lucas mumbled without looking up.

"Can't sit still for two seconds, can you?" Jake joked.

"Not in this place," Nathan replied. He headed to the other side of the room towards the restroom. Just as he was about to go in, he saw a familiar face walking to the back of the library behind the book stacks with some girl. Nathan felt his fists tighten and his jaw clench at the sight of him. Nathan looked back to Lucas and Jake and saw that they were still preoccupied in their work. He decided to forget about the bathroom and follow the guy, instead. It took Nathan a few minutes but he was finally able to catch up with him and the girl.

"So, are you really in a band?" the girl asked as she leaned with her back up against one of the bookcases and pulled the guy to her.

"Of course I am. We've been on the music scene for a while now," he answered.

"Really?" she questioned as she ran a finger up and down his chest.

"Yup. We're even close to getting a record deal," he added. "We met with Fall Out Boy and everything." _What a load of crap_, Nathan thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Interesting. So you're going to be this big rockstar someday, huh?"

"You know it," he replied moving closer to her. "Do you want an autograph now or later?"

"I actually want something else," she breathed out before pulling him to her in a heated make out session. Nathan figured this was the perfect time to interrupt. He then stepped out from his hidden spot and approached the couple. He cleared his throat loudly. The two sprang apart quickly.

"Oh, hey, Nathan. How's it going?"

"Not very well," Nathan replied coldly as he turned to the girl. "You should probably leave for this." The girl just looked him up and down and smirked.

"Whatever you say, cutie," she said. She gave him a sexy wink before leaving. Nathan barely noticed as he turned his attention back to Shane.

"Great, now she's gone. What the hell is this all about?" Shane questioned annoyed. "I was busy…" He didn't even get to finish his sentence as Nathan's fist connected with his face. Shane went flying backwards into the bookshelf causing some things to fall. Nathan moved closer to him and grabbed him by the shirt collar holding him there.

"You wanna tell me why you think you can go around calling Haley a slut and get away with it?" Nathan asked angrily.

"I was only stating the truth. The girl played me," Shane replied crossly.

"Haley didn't do anything wrong. We were never together while she was dating you. Although, I don't know how she even stayed with a twerp like you for so long in the first place."

"What can I say? Chicks dig musicians," he answered sarcastically.

"No, the only thing you'll be digging is your grave if you say one more thing to her. You got me?"

"Not really," Shane retorted. Nathan pulled him forward and pushed him hard against the shelves again. Shane grunted in pain.

"Don't mess with me, punk. I've been shoving morons like you in garbage cans since I was ten."

"That's not very nice," Shane commented. Nathan pulled him forward and threw him back again.

"Ow! Damn it!" Shane exclaimed.

"That's enough, smart ass. Now here's what's going to happen. You are no longer to say anything to Haley. In fact, I don't even want you around her. If I find out that you so much as blink in her direction again, you're dead. Do you get me now?"

"Yes," Shane gritted out.

"Yes what?" Nathan prodded.

"Yes, I get you," he replied irritated. "Can you let me go now?" Nathan looked at him for another minute before finally releasing him.

"She's not even worth it," Shane muttered to himself. But Nathan heard it. He punched him again for good measure.

"Oh, yes she is. And like I said, anymore comments like that and I'll make your life hell."

"By doing what? Jumping me in a library again?" Shane challenged while clutching his face.

"No. This was just a little preview. Next time, let's see if you'll still be able to sing your stupid songs with your jaw wired shut. Or play your guitar with a few broken fingers," Nathan informed him. Shane glared at him with fire in his eyes. Nathan only matched it.

"Stay away from her and keep your mouth shut," Nathan threatened one last time before turning his back on the loser and leaving. If he stayed any longer, he was sure to finish the guy off.

"That was kind of hott," a voice said. Nathan looked behind him to see that same redhead from a few minutes ago.

"I'm glad you thought so," Nathan muttered dryly as he continued walking through the stacks.

"I can see that you're not in a good mood," she pointed out.

"You don't miss a thing," he said while he kept walking. Unfortunately, the girl kept following.

"I'm Rachel," she introduced.

"I'm not interested."

"So you're strong, moody, and aggressive. No wonder I think you're so fine. I'm a sucker for bad boys. Your looks aren't too shabby either." Nathan just walked faster. _God, please just make her go away. _

"Did you maybe want to…"

"Look, I'm flattered and all but I barely know you. Not to mention, I'm married," Nathan declared as he held up his left hand to show her. _At least this ring is good for something. _

"So? It's just a formality," she replied while giving him a sexy smile. _Or not. Geez, this girl cannot take a hint. _Nathan just shook his head and kept going.

"I was only joking," Rachel excused. "Why are you so uptight?"

"You just saw me threaten a guy, tell you I'm married after you hit on me, and you're asking me now why I'm so uptight?" _Apparently, she's not very bright either. _She shrugged in response.

"I was just making conversation," she excused.

"Well, then you might want to work on your people skills," Nathan suggested just as he finally came out from behind the stacks.

"Fine. I can take a hint. I'll let you cool down," Rachel said. "But I'm sure I'll see you around." She gave him another sexy wink before making her way out of the library.

"Who was that?" Lucas asked as Nathan approached the table.

"Some girl who wouldn't leave me the hell alone," he answered. "I'm going to go to the gym. You guys want to come?"

"Are you ok?" Jake questioned with a worried glance. "You seem a little on edge."

"This place is just making me crazy," Nathan explained. It was kind of true. He didn't want to be there anymore. But the real reason why he wanted to go to the gym was because he needed to work off some steam. He was still furious.

"Um, yeah. I'll come," Lucas said after he looked at him curiously.

"Me, too," Jake added. Nathan nodded as he put his stuff into his backpack. When Jake and Lucas were ready, they all walked over to the Brodie Recreation Center where the gym and weight room were located. As soon as he got there, Nathan went into the locker room they used during basketball practice. He kept some workout clothes in his locker. Lucas and Jake did the same. After they were dressed, they went across the hall to the weight room. There were more people in there than usual since it was the weekend.

"You want me to spot you?" Lucas asked as he eyed the bench press.

"Actually, I'm not going to do that one," Nathan informed him. He was looking at the punching bags across the room. _I think that will do the trick. _

"Alright, I'll do it then," Lucas replied. "Jake, you want to spot me?"

"Sure," Jake agreed. Nathan then walked over to the rack of gloves and found the right size for his hands. Once they were on securely, he walked over to one of the bags and started punching it. He was steady at first. But as he thought about Shane, Nathan soon found himself really laying into the thing. And when his thoughts later drifted to Dan, Nathan just started wailing on it. It felt pretty damn good to get it all out. He was so into it that he didn't even hear Lucas calling his name. He drowned everything else out around him. Instead, he just concentrated on the bag, his fists, and the frustration behind them.


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, as always, thanks so much for the reviews. I totally appreciate them. Now, I know everyone is really demanding more Naley interaction. So I'm happy to announce that this chapter is jam packed with more Naleyness. Hopefully, you like it! So please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Two down, one to go," Haley declared. She was in Brooke and Peyton's dorm room trying decided which girls to allow on the squad. It had been two hours and now they only had one spot left to fill.

"I don't know who else we're going to get. These people all suck," Brooke stated as she looked over the lists of girls and her evaluations of them. So far, the only girls chosen were Deirdre Cole and Ally Tersdale. They had been the strongest of most of the girls by far. However, this last spot was proving tough to fill.

"Well, what about Heather Sands?" Peyton suggested. "You thought she was pretty good, remember?"

"That's the problem. She's just good. She isn't great," Brooke explained. "Most of these girls just don't measure up to our level. And there's no way that I'm going to add an inexperienced girl to our squad. It could ruin our entire routine."

"Well, what if we don't pick another girl. Could you rework the routine to fit the number of girls we already have?" Haley inquired. They were running out of options.

"I can't. It'll look funny. And I really had my heart set on that format. There has to be someone," Brooke proclaimed. Haley picked up a slice of the pizza they'd had delivered and took a bite. It had been only twenty minutes into the decision-making process before Brooke had started to complain about being hungry.

"I don't know what to tell you, Tigger. There's nobody else," Haley informed her.

"Actually, that's not entirely true," Peyton revealed.

"Why? Who else is there?" Brooke asked.

"Rachel wasn't too bad."

"Absolutely not," Haley protested immediately. There was no way that they could even consider having her join the squad. It was too risky. Haley didn't know Rachel that well but she could already tell that the girl was a loose cannon.

"We need somebody," Peyton pointed out.

"I agree with Haley on this one," Brooke said. "I don't trust her. Not only was she late for tryouts, but she didn't even sign up on the damn list."

"I know that," Peyton conceded. "But we need a third girl."

"Yeah, we do. But we don't need Rachel," Haley declared. "It's a disaster waiting to happen. She doesn't give a damn about anybody but herself. Stuff like that is what can completely tear down a squad."

"Exactly," Brooke agreed. "And the girl's a freshman. Therefore, she can't be trusted."

"Brooke, we were all freshman when we joined the squad," Peyton reminded her.

"Yeah, but we were exceptions to the rule. Seriously, who was going to reject three fine and talented women like us?"

"That's not even my point. Look, we held the tryouts and they pretty much turned out to be a disaster. Now, although I wasn't necessarily impressed with Rachel's attitude, the fact of the matter is that the girl can dance and she does have real experience. If you want to do the routine that you choreographed, we're going to need her," Peyton explained.

"I still don't think that we should risk it," Haley said. "We can't count on her."

"And I don't feel like fighting with her every two minutes," Brooke added. "I don't have time to deal with that smart mouth of hers." Haley nodded in agreement. If Rachel did get on the squad, Haley knew that their practices would most likely become more strained since they'd have to battle her enormous ego every second. And she didn't doubt that Rachel would probably find some other way to make jabs at her.

"Ok, what if we put her on the squad for a little while to test it out?" Peyton proposed. Both Brooke and Haley were about to interrupt her when she shushed them. "We give her a trial run for a couple of weeks. If she causes any problems or sets us back, then you can kick her off. Sound good?"

"No," Haley replied stubbornly. She already knew this was a mistake.

"Damn it," Brooke muttered. "Ugh, fine. I'll give her two weeks. But if she pulls even the slightest thing she's out."

"Fine by me," Peyton stated.

"I'm telling you right now that nothing good can come of this," Haley warned.

"Well, for the sake of the squad, I hope to God that you're not right, Tutor Girl," Brooke commented.

"Ok, now that that's out of the way, let's do something that's actually fun," Peyton suggested.

"Like what?" Haley asked.

"Ooh, we could go shopping!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I'm not really in the mood," Haley replied.

"Me either," Peyton added.

"Come on, guys. It's Saturday. There's nothing else to do," Brooke stated.

"We could study," Haley teased.

"That's boring. I really want to shop," Brooke whined. "Please you guys? Pleeeeaaaasssee?"

"Ok, fine," Haley relented. "But only if Peyton comes, too."

"Don't do that," Peyton groaned.

"If I have to suffer, then so will you."

"Hey, shopping with me isn't that bad," Brooke protested. Both Peyton and Haley gave her an incredulous look. "What? It's not."

"Tigger, every time we go to the mall, you drag us to every store," Haley pointed out.

"So?"

"So you even had us go into an army surplus store," Peyton retorted. "What could you have possibly needed in there?"

"I had to get one of those army outfits," Brooke stated.

"Why?" Haley asked still confused.

"It wasn't for me. I had to get one for Broody," she replied. "I love a man in uniform, and there's nothing like a little role playing to keep the fire going."

"Oh, gross!" Haley exclaimed. "Tigger, I really did not need to know that."

"Me either," Peyton agreed. "Now I need to go bleach my brain."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with having a healthy and creative sexual relationship."

"We already know that," Haley informed her. "We just don't want to hear about it." Peyton nodded her head in agreement.

"Suit yourselves," Brooke responded with a shrug. She then grabbed her purse and headed to the door. "Now let's go. I want to get there before all the good stuff is taken. The best sales are always on the weekend. And so help me God if that little twerp is there again, I'll strangle her."

"Brooke, the girl was five years old. Let it go," Haley laughed.

"She stole the lip gloss I was looking at right out from under me. I'm telling you, that is nearly impossible to do considering it's me. I swear that kid wasn't human."

"Oh, the horror," Peyton replied playfully causing Haley to laugh.

"Are you mocking me, P. Sawyer?" Brooke questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe just a little," she teased.

"Fine, be like that," Brooke said as she whipped out her cell phone before opening the door.

"What are you doing?" Haley questioned curiously.

"I'm calling Jake."

"Why?" Peyton asked skeptically.

"We're just going to have a little chat," she replied before holding up her finger for them to hold on. "Hey, Jake, what's up?"

"Really, what is she doing?" Peyton muttered to Haley.

"I have no idea," Haley replied.

"No, nothing is wrong. Peyton's fine." Brooke then got a mischievous smile on her face. "In fact, she's doing so well that she wants me to let you know that she kisses her picture of you and strokes it every night before she goes to bed."

"Brooke!" Peyton shrieked and tried to get the phone away from her. Haley laughed as she watched the display in front of her.

"I know. Isn't that weird?" Brooke said loudly as she tried to dodge the curly blonde.

"I don't do that, Jake. She's lying!" Peyton shouted as she tried to grab the phone.

"No, I'm not," Brooke objected. "And did I tell you about the sex dream she had with you and a unicorn…" Haley busted out laughing as Peyton's face turned red.

"Seriously, Davis, I'm going to strangle you!" Peyton warned as she chased after her. As quick as Brooke was, Peyton finally managed to catch her and yank the phone out of her hand.

"Jake, I swear she's lying…" she began to explain but then suddenly stopped and stared at Brooke. "There's no one on the phone."

"You didn't think I actually called him did you?" Brooke laughed. Peyton stood there with her mouth open. Haley suppressed another laugh.

"See what happens when you mock my shopping. Now we're even," the brunette declared jokingly. Peyton stood there for another minute before her eyes narrowed at Brooke.

"Um, Brooke, I think you might want to run now before she charges," Haley suggested.

"What? No she wo-aaaahhh!" Brooke squealed as she ran out the door with Peyton chasing after her.

"You're dead, Davis!" Peyton shouted.

"Tutor Girl, help!" Brooke called from down the hallway. Haley shook her head and grabbed her purse before getting up and leaving the room to rescue her friend. Brooke would never learn…

* * *

Nathan got out of the shower and dried off. He had been all sweaty and gross when he got back from the weight room. At least now he had gotten all his anger out. He thought he might've freaked out Lucas and Jake a little bit. They didn't know why he was so pissed and he wouldn't tell them. He didn't really want anyone to know about his encounter with Shane. Nathan was sure that Lucas would go into big brother mode and give him some kind of lecture. And he definitely didn't want to bring up the subject of Dan again. Nathan was sick of talking about his father. 

Once he was done in the bathroom, he walked into the bedroom. He only put on some boxers and basketball shorts. The weather was still warm out and the apartment felt kind of stuffy. Afterward, Nathan walked into the living room and started to play some NBA Live. The guys had invited him to a party later tonight but he really wasn't sure if he wanted to go. For once, Nathan just wanted to stay in and have a quiet night at home. About an hour later, Nathan heard the key in the lock and the front door open. He turned around to see Haley walking in. She had a few shopping bags in her hand.

"Don't trip this time," he teased. Haley just rolled her eyes and walked to the bedroom to put away the things she had bought. Afterward, she came back and went into the kitchen. Nathan heard her moving some things around. A little while later, he smelled something cooking. Curiosity getting the best of him, he paused the game and headed into the kitchen.

"Something smells good," he commented.

"Can you help me for a second?" she asked. Nathan nodded and came to stand next to her by the sink. "Hold this." She handed him the strainer before going over to the stove and turning it off. She picked up the steaming hot pot of pasta and walked back to the sink.

"Just hold that still over the sink while I pour it in," she instructed.

"You're not going to burn me are you?" Nathan questioned cautiously.

"No," Haley replied. "I'm not that cruel."

"Well, you can never be too careful," he smirked. Haley smiled at him wryly before pouring the contents of the pot in the strainer. The scent of pasta filled Nathan's nostrils and he felt his stomach growl in response. Haley then opened the cabinet to the left to get a large bowl to put it in. Unfortunately, it was too high for her to reach. Haley was two seconds away from climbing up on the counter to get it when she felt Nathan come up behind her. His bare chest brushed against her back as he leaned over her to grab the bowl. Her skin tingled at the contact.

"Thanks," she said softly when he handed it to her.

"Do you need help with anything else?" he asked. Haley had a hard time answering him at first. Her eyes were locked on his toned chest, making it impossible for her to think clearly.

"Haley," Nathan prodded when she still didn't answer. He smirked slightly to himself. He knew that she was looking at him, but he didn't call her on it. He was kind of enjoying the fact that he was having such an affect on her. Nathan also didn't want to make her angry. The food smelled really good and he was starving. Knowing Haley, she might deny him dinner just to get back at him for teasing her. It wasn't until the oven timer went off that Haley finally came back to reality. She blushed when she saw the smirk on his face. He knew that she was looking. _I'm such an idiot. _She was thankful, however, when he didn't say anything.

"Um, you can put that bowl of tomato sauce on the counter over there in the microwave," she stated while looking away. Nathan did as he was instructed while Haley checked on the meatballs. She turned off the oven and got an oven mitt so that she could pull them out.

"Now what?" Nathan asked when the sauce was ready.

"Just pour it on the spaghetti and mix it," Haley told him. She went to the cabinet and got out all the stuff they needed in order to eat.

"This ok?" Nathan asked as he showed her the bowl. Haley looked at it and nodded.

"Yeah, that's good."

"So, how much longer until everything is ready?" Nathan could feel his stomach grumbling again.

"It's all done now. Take what you want," she informed him as she filled up her own plate. A few minutes later, the two were sitting in their respective seats eating.

"Damn, this is good," Nathan said.

"Thanks," Haley laughed.

"I mean _really_ good. What kind of sauce is this?"

"It's a family recipe. My great grandmother came up with it. You like it?"

"Definitely," he answered. Nathan couldn't even remember the last time he'd had a home-cooked meal. Or at least one that actually tasted like real food. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My mom. She learned from my grandmother who learned from her mother. It all got passed down I guess. Although, not all of my sisters can cook. Just Vivian and me. Quinn and Taylor were always starting fires. And that was just when they were toasting pop tarts." Nathan laughed.

"Didn't your mom ever cook?" Haley questioned while taking another bite of her meatball.

"No. She was always working so we never really sat down to dinner. My dad would cook once in a while but we mostly just had takeout or TV dinners. And when my mom was home, she was kind of the anti Betty Crocker."

"That's too bad," Haley commented. "My parents always enforced that we all had dinner together. Our family was so big that it was really easy for us to go off and do our own things. But dinner time was when we'd all reconnect and talk."

"That sounds nice."

"It was. When I go home, it's just my mom, dad, and me now. But I still enjoy it."

"I wish I had that growing up," Nathan said. Haley heard the sadness underlying in his voice. "My house was the opposite. Everyone did what they wanted and went their separate ways. We never really had family time—except for when it came to basketball. But that was always just between me and my dad."

"Well, there's no reason why you can't have it now," Haley stated. Nathan looked at her confused. "I'll be making dinner every night. You might as well join me instead of eating that horrible dining hall food. I mean, that's if you want to." She wouldn't mind including him. And he was helping to pay for the food so he was entitled to dinner. But most of all, Haley felt bad that Nathan never had that stability in his life. She couldn't imagine what it would've been like if her family hadn't had their special dinners together.

"You know, I might actually take you up on that offer," Nathan replied. "Especially if you'll make more things like this. You wouldn't happen to have a secret family recipe for prime rib would you?"

"I don't think so but I can ask," Haley laughed. "However, I can make a kick-ass batch of chocolate chip pancakes if you're interested tomorrow morning."

"That'll do for now," he joked as he went for second helpings.

"Seriously, how much are you going to eat? What's that? Your fifth meatball?"

"Hey, I need to keep up my strength," Nathan defended. "And I'm just going to burn it off in practice or the weight room anyway."

"Ugh, I hate you."

"What's the reason this time?" he teased.

"You guys can eat whatever you want and not get fat. But if I ate like that, I'd probably be able to give Fat Bastard a run for his money."

"What are you talking about? You're tiny," Nathan pointed out. "I think you could put on a few pounds."

"Now I know you're lying," Haley stated.

"No, I'm not. I could probably fit your whole butt in my one hand."

"I highly doubt that," she responded.

"Wanna test it?" he asked with a smirk.

"Don't even think about it," Haley warned sternly.

"You can't blame a guy for trying," he defended. Haley smiled despite herself. She then got up and put her dirty dish and everything else in the dishwasher.

"Do want any dessert?" she asked once he was finally finished.

"What do you have?"

"I made some chocolate chip cookies the other day," Haley answered as she opened the plastic container next to her. She grabbed two and then handed one to Nathan.

"Ok, how come I wasn't around for this?" Nathan questioned.

"Well, you would've been if you hadn't chosen all afternoon classes. I made them after I ate lunch on Thursday," she answered as she went to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of spray whip. Haley put it all over the top of her cookie. She saw Nathan looking at her amused. "What?"

"Nothing," he dismissed. Haley continued to look at him. "I've just never seen anyone use that on anything but ice cream before."

"Please, I put this stuff on everything. Fruit, chocolate, yogurt, oatmeal…"

"Oatmeal?!" Nathan laughed with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Yeah, it tastes awesome," Haley declared.

"It sounds gross," Nathan countered.

"Well, I'm just going to have to make that for you, too, someday," she announced.

"That's just nasty. You can make it but I won't eat it."

"Trust me. You will."

* * *

"You did not!" Haley exclaimed laughing as she shifted so she was lying on her stomach at the bottom of the bed. Nathan was laying down on his side facing her with his right elbow propping up his head. After cleaning up the kitchen and putting everything away, the two had gone into the bedroom to sit down and continue talking. Haley was surprised at how natural it was beginning to feel sharing all this stuff with him. There was none of the usual hostility or sarcastic remarks. In fact, they were actually being pretty considerate and attentive towards one another. It was different for them but Haley liked it. 

"Yes, we did," Nathan confirmed.

"You stole a school bus," she said in disbelief.

"No, we borrowed it," he corrected.

"First of all, how in the hell did you do that? Second, why would you want to do that?" Haley questioned still laughing.

"It wasn't our fault that the driver just left the bus sitting there with the door open and the keys in the ignition," Nathan defended. "And we did it for fun. It was our junior year in high school and we had just won a game against our rivals Bear Creek. We wanted to celebrate, the bus was there, and so we took it for a joy ride."

"Did you get caught?"

"Yeah," Nathan answered.

"Oh my God, your dad must have flipped out."

"Not really. He would've if I had actually gotten suspended because of it." Haley gave him a confused look. "When the cops pulled us over, they just let me and my friend Tim go. The rest of the guys on the bus did get in trouble."

"I don't get it. Why would they just let you go like that?" Haley asked confused.

"Tree Hill is a town obsessed with basketball. I was the star player of our team back in high school and we had a chance to win state that year. If they lost me, it would've been all over so the cops let it go."

"Wow, you got lucky. What about Lucas? Was he there?" Haley couldn't picture him doing anything that reckless. Lucas was definitely the more responsible sibling.

"No, he wasn't on the team then. He joined us a few weeks later, though."

"Interesting," she commented.

"So what about you? Did you do anything crazy in high school?" Nathan inquired. He couldn't believe that he and Haley were having a real conversation at the moment. It was kind of awkward in the beginning but now the atmosphere was comfortable. Nathan was actually starting to enjoy himself, oddly enough.

"Not really," Haley admitted. "Of all my siblings, I was like the angel child."

"Come on, there has to be something," Nathan prodded.

"I don't know," Haley said as she tried to think. "Oh, there was this one time that I did something kind of illegal, but it's nothing as bad as stealing a school bus."

"Borrowing, Hales. Borrowing," he corrected with a small laugh. "But what did you do?" Nathan was definitely curious by now.

"Ok, so this happened in my freshman year of high school. I was with two of my best friends Anna and Greg. We had gone to the mall in the town next to ours since Honey Grove's basically sucked. Anyway, Anna was driving us home when her gas light went on. She pulled over as the car started to putter. It turned out that her brother was supposed to have filled the tank before we left but he forgot," Haley explained before continuing. "So we're stranded on the side of the road. There's no cell phone service, and it's dark. I had spotted a gas station about a mile back from the way we came. It took us awhile but we managed to walk there. Unfortunately, the damn placed was closed."

"That sucks," Nathan commented.

"Yeah, it did. So we're looking around for anyone that can help us when I spot this empty pickup truck parked nearby. We go over to it and find a large empty plastic jug. There were some other things in the back but I spotted a hose."

"What did you need the hose for?"

"I'm getting to that," Haley replied. "Ok, so I opened the gas cap and took the hose—we used Greg's pocket knife to cut it—and I stuck it in the gas tank and started to suck on the end. Then, a few minutes later, the gasoline was coming through the thing right into the jug. After it was filled, we just put the cover back on and went back to our car, using the rest of that poor guy's gasoline to get home."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive," Nathan said. He then got a smirk on his face.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just trying to picture it. The image of you sucking on the end of something is kind of a turn on."

"Ew!" Haley exclaimed as she moved closer and whacked him in the chest. "You have such a dirty mind!"

"Hey, I'm sure my reaction was nothing compared to your friend Greg's. He was watching it."

"He's not like that," Haley defended. But that didn't stop the blush from creeping onto her face. At the time it happened, Greg had made a comment or two similar to Nathan's just now.

"Hales, he's a guy. We all think that way," Nathan informed her. Haley rolled her eyes as she put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Which is why you're all perverts," she concluded.

"Exactly," Nathan joked. "And the faster you realize that the better."

"You are so odd."

"Says the girl who puts spray whip on her oatmeal."

"Shut up! It tastes awesome," Haley defended. Her hand went to whack him again but Nathan quickly caught her wrist before she could.

"You, Miss James, have very violent tendencies," Nathan teased. Haley tried to pull away but he was too strong.

"Only when it comes to you," she replied. "Now let me go." She tried to move away again but he wouldn't let go.

"Um, no. I'm afraid for my safety. And it's much more fun watching you squirm," Nathan declared with a sexy smile. Haley narrowed her eyes as she still struggled against him. When she realized that it was futile, Haley decided it was time to call in reinforcements. That's when she managed to grab the huge pillow next to her and began to whack Nathan with it.

"Seriously, Hales, this violence has got to stop!" he proclaimed as he tried to shield himself. He eventually let go of her wrist. One hand went to her waist as the other reached out and tried to yank the pillow from her. As soon as Haley felt Nathan's hand squeeze her stomach, she squirmed and involuntarily began to laugh. _So she's ticklish,_Nathan thought as he picked up on it instantly. He then brought his other hand to her waist and started to tickle her even more.

"Nathan!" she squealed as she tried to get away from him. The pillow was long gone from her hands as she tried to fight him off. Nathan had rolled on top of her and was attacking her sides mercilessly.

"What's the matter, Hales? Did I find your weakness?" he teased.

"I'm…going….to….ki-ki-kill you," she finally managed to get out between giggles. "Stop!"

"Nah," he dismissed.

"I can't…breath," she managed to choke out. When Nathan heard how breathless she was, he finally stopped. Her face was all flushed and her hair was everywhere. As he looked down at her, Nathan couldn't help but notice how beautiful she actually looked in that moment. It was nice, for once, to see that he was the cause of her smile. She looked sexy when she was mad but this was different. It was more intimate. Without even thinking, Nathan's hand went to her face and gently removed the hair that was in her eyes. He then became acutely aware of the fact that his body was lying on top of hers. Their eyes locked and Nathan's heart started to beat faster. Her brown eyes looked up at him curiously. But there was also something else reflecting back at him that he couldn't quite decipher.

Nathan took in the contours of her face—her cute little nose, perfectly shaped eyebrows, pink-tinged cheeks, and finally her lips. He remembered how soft they were and the taste of her fruity lip gloss that she was wearing when he kissed her before that party a couple of weeks ago. His eyes then traveled down to the smooth and creamy skin of her neck. As one hand stayed firmly planted in her hair, his other came up to run along the exposed area. At the contact, he heard Haley's breathing become sharper—as well as his own. He looked back at her and saw the indecision and intrigue in her eyes. He didn't hold her gaze for long, however, as he turned his attention back to her neck. His lips tingled with the sudden urge kiss it. And that's exactly what he did. He lowered his head and let his lips graze the crook of her neck.

Haley couldn't help the breathy moan that escaped as Nathan began to leave a trail of hot, yet gentle, kisses against her skin. When he had been looking at her before, Haley could do nothing but lay there absolutely still—mesmerized. His ocean blue eyes appeared darker and she soon found herself torn. She knew that something was building between them. But she couldn't stop it. She didn't want to stop it.

Even now as his mouth explored her neck, Haley did nothing to halt him. It felt good, and not just physically. On some deeper level, she could feel herself connecting with Nathan and calling out for him. One of Haley's arms came to wrap around his back. She could feel his taut muscles and hot, bare skin under her fingertips. Meanwhile, her other hand made its way to the back of his head in his hair. She held him in place as he continued to suck on her pulse point. She moaned while arching against his body and the bed when she felt his teeth rake against her now ultra-sensitive skin. She heard Nathan groan in response. Haley lifted her chin as he greedily kissed his way up the base of her neck to the underside of her jaw.

By this time, Haley's whole body felt like it was on fire. She could even feel herself shaking slightly from what he was doing to her. Nathan pulled away a little from her neck and looked up. His piercing blue eyes then honed in on her lips. She could feel them aching from the lack of attention. He started to lean in as Haley lifted her head up to meet him halfway. As soon as their lips touched it felt as if all the passion within them exploded. They kissed each other hungrily as their tongues battled for dominance. Nathan could feel himself quickly starting to lose control as her body moved under his.

"God, Haley," he groaned against her lips. Her hips were grinding against his and it was slowly pushing him over the edge. She probably didn't even realize she was doing it. Nathan slid one hand down to her waist to somewhat cease her movement. Haley complied but continued to attack his lips as her hands gripped the toned muscles of his back. She was unraveling bit by bit. Her mind was hazy and all she could concentrate on was Nathan and the way he was kissing her.

As his excitement grew, she could feel her own building up. Haley didn't know how she had gotten to this point. She wasn't normally this way with Nathan—or anyone, for that matter. The only reason they were together was because they were pretending so they could fool everyone around them. As that thought crossed her mind, Haley's whole body went stiff and she could feel the panic rise from within. _This isn't real. Everything with us is an illusion. He doesn't care about me. _She felt sick to her stomach. Haley then tore her lips from his and pushed him away while trying to get up.

"What's the matter?" Nathan asked concerned. One minute she was all into it and the next she was moving away from him like he was the plague. Haley didn't answer. She just got up as quickly as possible and ran out of the room. But not before Nathan could see that her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. He silently cursed himself as he heard the bathroom door slam a second later. _Shit, I pushed her too far. _Nathan knew that Haley wasn't like other girls. She had limits and morals that she never dared to cross. But he hadn't been thinking about that. He hadn't really been thinking at all. All he knew was that she was gorgeous and he wanted her—a typical guy move.

But at the same time, Nathan was certain that it was more than just physical. He had felt something towards her. They had talked and shared so many stories that he actually felt for a little while like they were friends. That he was seeing the person she really was. And then he just had to start kissing her and screw it all up. _I'm such an idiot_, he berated himself. _I'm lucky if she ever talks to me again. _

For a second, he thought about knocking on the bathroom door and trying to get her to come out. But he quickly decided against it. She was probably pissed right now and just wanted him to leave her the hell alone. _I'll let her cool down._ He'd already messed with her head enough tonight. Nathan was still confused about it, too. What did it mean? Did he suddenly like Haley? Or was it all about them just getting caught up in the moment? Maybe it was both. Nathan didn't know. But there was one thing that he was certain of. Everything had somehow changed.


	25. Chapter 24

**AN: Wow, I was totally speechless when I saw everyone's reviews. Thank you all so much! I'm glad that you enjoyed the hott Naley scene. Now, in this chapter, I don't want you guys to be disappointed when they don't declare their undying love for one another. I know many of you want them to just get together now but Naley really isn't there yet emotionally. **

**What happened last chapter with Naley made them a lot more aware that something is developing between them; but they're still really confused and in denial about it. They've only been living in the apartment together for a little over two weeks. The realizations of their true feelings aren't just going to pop up in such a short amount of time. However, something does happen in this chapter that will make things different between them. It'll be a step in the right direction, so to speak. But I just wanted to clear that up. So here's the next chapter for you guys. I hope you like it and please review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"Haley, you have to go back to the apartment sometime," Brooke declared. "It's been three days." Ever since that incident between her and Nathan on Saturday, Haley had been staying/hiding out at Brooke and Peyton's dorm. She just couldn't face him—not after that. She felt like such an idiot. She wasn't even mad at Nathan. Haley was angry with herself for letting things get that far.

When they were kissing—even if it was just for a few seconds—Haley had considered throwing caution to the wind and just letting Nathan take her right there. It was that thought that scared her more than anything. He may be her "husband" but they weren't really committed to one another in an emotional sense. And yet, Haley had almost been willing to give him that part of her. Sure, Nathan wasn't completely horrible. She knew that he had some shining moments. But that didn't outweigh the hostility and angst that was constantly between them. Saturday's incident only served to confuse Haley further.

"I can't you guys," Haley replied.

"Was it really that bad?" Peyton questioned. "I mean, you guys have had fights but I haven't seen it this intense."

"Yeah, maybe if you just tell us what happened, we can help," Brooke offered. Even though Peyton and Brooke had allowed Haley to stay with them, she hadn't told them what occurred—and she wasn't going to. What happened between her and Nathan may have been confusing, but it was also highly personal and private. As much as she loved her friends and was grateful for their support, she just didn't feel like this was something she should be running her mouth about.

"I'm sorry. I can't," Haley told them.

"Why not?" Brooke prodded.

"It's complicated."

"But…" Brooke started to protest.

"I appreciate your concern you guys but this is something just between Nathan and me. I'll figure it out. I promise. I just needed some time away from him to think about stuff," Haley explained.

"You're sure you have it under control?" Peyton asked.

"Yes. I'll probably talk to him later today." Haley knew that she couldn't hide out with them forever. Eventually, she'd have to face Nathan and they'd have to talk about it. Unfortunately, saying she was going to do it was a lot easier than actually completing the intended task. And to make things worse, Haley knew that people were starting to talk. Haley James Scott staying at her friends' dorm for a few days without ever seeing her husband definitely didn't make them look like the golden couple everyone had claimed they were.

"Well, if you do change your mind, we're here," Brooke stated.

"Thank you," Haley replied as she hugged them both. "I'm just going to start packing my stuff." Haley had slept at the apartment Saturday night but she and Nathan hadn't said two words to each other. When she had left Sunday morning—before Nathan even woke up—she'd gotten some things together for a few days and threw them in her duffel bag.

"Alright, well, I have to go meet with my art professor this afternoon about a piece he wants me to work on. I'll see you guys later at practice," Peyton said.

"Ok," both Haley and Brooke replied with a wave.

"I'll help you," Brooke stated as she got a few of Haley's things together and handed them to her.

"Thanks, Tigger," Haley responded.

"Can I just ask you one question?" Brooke gave Haley a pleading look and she nodded for her to go ahead.

"Does this have anything to do with that whole Shane confrontation?"

"What Shane confrontation?" Haley asked confused. "Do you mean the one between me and him last week?"

"No, the…um, you know what, never mind," Brooke suddenly dismissed.

"Brooke," Haley urged.

"Just forget it. I don't know what I'm talking about."

"No, apparently you do. Tell me what's going on." Haley folded her arms and waited for an explanation. _What else happened that I don't know about?_

"Well, it's just that Lucas told me that he also bumped into Shane. I think it was yesterday or something. Anyway, he had started to yell at him for being such a bastard to you. Shane got really pissed and started ranting about how Nathan had already given him a warning so Luke's threats weren't necessary."

"What? Nathan talked to him?" Now Haley was seriously baffled. She hadn't heard any of this. And Nathan didn't mention anything about it.

"I guess, but I think it was worse than that. Lucas said that Shane was sporting a really nasty-looking black eye. Lucas asked Nathan about it but he wouldn't answer him directly. I haven't really talked to Nathan myself since I've been trying to help you. I just thought that maybe that's why you're so pissed at him. Although, personally, I'd be happy if Nathan beat the crap out of the weasel. He's been a complete ass to you. The guy deserved it," Brooke concluded. _Oh my god, Nathan beat up Shane? When did this happen? Why did he do it? How did he…whoa, I wasn't expecting that. _

"You didn't know, did you?" Brooke questioned a minute later after she saw Haley's shocked expression.

"No, I didn't," Haley replied shaking her head. Now she absolutely had to talk to Nathan. There were so many things going on that they needed to straighten out.

"Sorry," Brooke apologized.

"It's ok. I'm glad you told me." And she was. It certainly helped to put things in a whole new perspective.

* * *

"Nathan, pick up the pace!" Coach K yelled from the sidelines. "Tyler, get open! He's all over you." Nathan and the team—after doing about a million suicides—were playing a practice game. It was about an hour into it and based on Coach K's yelling, it was safe to assume the he was not impressed with their performance today. But Nathan knew for a fact that it wasn't his body that wasn't cooperating. It was his mind. Ever since Haley left to go stay with Brooke and Peyton for a few days, he'd been a mess. He couldn't concentrate no matter what he was doing. Too many things were unresolved. 

It also didn't help that he had people coming up to him asking if everything between him and Haley was alright. It was really starting to get annoying. Nathan hadn't gone after her. He figured that she left because she wanted space. But now it was worse. Haley was standing about twenty feet away and he still couldn't talk to her. He'd look at her from time to time. Sometimes she'd meet his gaze. Other times she wouldn't. The really bad part was that it was now starting to affect his game.

"Damn it, Nathan, get over there! Vince, pass the ball!" Coach K shouted. The guys played for another ten minutes before he threw down his clipboard angrily and blew his whistle. "What the hell is going on with you all today?! You're all playing sloppy. My seven-year-old niece and her basketball team could take you all right now." All the guys remained silent.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves? Scott?" Coach K asked Nathan.

"Sorry, Coach. I guess my head just isn't in it," he replied.

"Really?" Nathan nodded. "Well, thank you for being honest. Now go take a seat on the bench," he instructed.

"What? Why?" Nathan asked confused.

"Because I don't want you on my court wasting my time if you won't play to the best of your ability. That's not going to help us become NCAA champions this season. So go take a seat for the remainder of practice. The rest of the guys are here to work. Unless they want to join you?" The rest of his teammates all shook their heads.

"But, Coach…" Nathan protested but was interrupted.

"I said you're out, Scott. Go," he ordered firmly. Nathan was furious but decided to keep his mouth shut. Lucas gave him a sympathetic look before he stalked over to the bench and sat down begrudgingly. A minute later, Coach K blew his whistle and the game resumed.

Haley saw the whole thing during their ten-minute break and couldn't help but feel guilty. She'd noticed Nathan staring at her the entire practice. She looked at him a few times but she wouldn't always meet his intense blue eyes. Haley was still trying to figure out a way to approach him and talk. Her lack of enthusiasm during practice hadn't gone unnoticed by Brooke and Peyton—or Rachel.

"What's the matter, Hazel? Have you lost the will to cheer?" Rachel questioned as she came to stand next to her.

"It's Haley," she corrected.

"Whatever," Rachel replied as she followed Haley's gaze. "He's a hottie, isn't he? I'd do him."

"What?" Haley questioned turning to face her. Rachel nodded to Nathan.

"I've seen you staring at him all practice. I can't say I blame you. I've been looking at him, too. He is _fine_. Although, I don't think that your husband would appreciate you ogling at other guys," Rachel stated as she eyed Haley's ring. Haley could feel the anger building up as she rolled her eyes.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that Nathan is my husband, huh?" she fired back with a sweet smile. Rachel stared at her shocked for a moment before she quickly regained her catlike composure.

"Oh, so you're his old ball and chain. I have to say I didn't see that one coming. He's so hott and you're just…well…not."

"Well, lucky for me, my husband thinks the exact opposite," Haley replied. "But then again, skanks like you don't really understand the concept of class."

"Or maybe he's just settling since he really hasn't gotten to know me yet," Rachel taunted with wicked smile. It took everything in Haley at that moment to keep herself from bitch slapping her.

"In your dreams, _freshman_," Haley stated. "And I'd watch that mouth of yours because if you keep this attitude up and piss me off, I'll have you thrown off this squad so fast your fake, plastic-looking head will spin."

"Is that a threat?" Rachel asked stepping closer to her.

"No, that's a promise," Haley retorted standing up to her.

"Is there a problem here?" Brooke questioned breaking up the mounting hostility. She looked at Haley and then glared over at Rachel.

"No, we were just having a friendly little chat," Rachel lied. She then gave Haley another smug smile before walking off to go talk with a few of the other girls.

"Are you ok?" Brooke asked.

"Just fine," Haley practically gritted out as she stared at Rachel's retreating form. She then looked back over at Nathan. He still appeared pretty pissed and upset. Haley felt the same way—but for an entirely different reason. Rachel's comments about him had definitely rubbed her the wrong way.

"Uh, Brooke," Peyton interrupted. "The ten minutes are up. You wanna go through the whole thing again?"

"Yeah, sure," Brooke replied as she continued to stare worriedly at Haley. Peyton soon did the same.

"Tutor Girl, are you sure…" she trailed off when Haley cut in.

"I'm going to talk to Nathan." It was obvious that they were both doing horribly at the moment. And it wasn't like he was going anywhere.

"Right now?" Peyton asked

"Yeah," she answered. "If that's alright with you?" she checked with Brooke. She didn't want to walk out on her during practice if they needed her.

"No, that's fine. Go work things out," Brooke encouraged. Haley nodded her thanks and then walked around the court to him. Nathan was sitting there watching his teammates play when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He looked up and was surprised to see that Haley was suddenly standing next to him.

"Hi," she greeted timidly.

"Hey," he said awkwardly back.

"I was wondering if…um…maybe we could talk?" she inquired. Nathan noticed that she was biting her bottom lip. _She's probably just as nervous as I am. _

"Sure," he replied.

"Not here, though," she quickly clarified. She then pointed to the seats up in the stands. Nathan nodded before getting up to follow her. He noticed that Coach K was giving him a disapproving look but he didn't care. He'd benched him during practice. It was a waste of time just sitting there and watching everyone else. They sat a good distance away up in the stands. Haley sat down first as Nathan did the same. Afterward, they turned so they were both facing each other.

"I…" they both began at the same time. They smiled politely at one another before Nathan motioned for her to go first.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," Haley declared

"You're sorry?" Nathan questioned perplexed. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"The way I reacted on Saturday after…everything," she replied. "And then leaving the apartment for a few days. I should've just talked to you instead of running away. I guess I just needed some time to clear my head and think about things."

"I don't really blame you. And I'm the one that needs to apologize. We were actually getting along for a change and I ruined it."

"Nathan, it's not entirely your fault," Haley informed him.

"Yes, it is. I started it," he pointed out.

"So? It's not like I stopped you…right away," she added. Haley could feel her face blush just thinking about it. _Damn it. Not now_."I'm just disappointed in myself. It all happened so fast. I really don't know what was going on with me."

"Well, I'm still sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly either," he apologized. A few moments of silence passed between them. "So…uh…are you coming back to the apartment?"

"Yeah," Haley answered. "I brought my bag with me."

"Good," he commented—unsure of what else to say.

"Look, Nathan, I'm going to be honest," Haley declared. There was still something else they had to discuss. "I was freaked out about what happened on Saturday. I'm not going to deny that. But…um…how do I say this?" She took another minute to formulate the right words in her head. "It wasn't so much what we did as opposed to why we did it. We usually tend to argue and be at each other's throats. But then sometimes—like on the cruise and Saturday, for example—we're completely all over each other. We seem to get caught up in the moment. It's not like us—or me, rather. The fact that there seems to be no control or middle ground is what scares me." Haley felt really uncomfortable admitting that to him but she had to get it out. It had been bothering her for the last three days.

"I know. I noticed it, too," Nathan agreed. He and Haley always went to extremes. Their marriage and some of their fights could definitely attest to that. Sometimes it could be intriguing. But mostly, it was just really confusing. He didn't know how he felt about everything. All Nathan knew was that this whole arrangement wouldn't work if they kept going on this way.

"I kind of have a way to fix it—possibly," she informed him. "You don't have to agree to it right now. I just want you to hear me out."

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" he asked curiously.

"I think that we should become friends," she revealed. Haley was sick of them constantly arguing. Sure, she liked it once in awhile. But at this point, she was past all the drama it caused. And Haley didn't know if she could handle another incident like on Saturday. It was all just too much too fast for her to take in. If she was going to survive the rest of the school year, Haley needed some type of stability and understanding to occur between them.

"What?" Nathan questioned utterly shocked. He thought that she would suggest that they avoid each other while in the apartment. When they were out in public, they'd play it up but then go their separate ways afterward.

"I'm not saying we have to be best friends or anything. I just think that maybe if we call some type of truce and agree to be more considerate of one another, it will work out better. We don't really know each other all that well—which I think is part of the problem. If we try to be friends and just put all the crap behind us, it might lessen the tension and things won't get so…um…out of hand again." Nathan thought about Haley's proposal for a couple of minutes. _It does kind of make sense. We were getting along pretty well on Saturday before all the heated-turned-awkward face sucking. It's worth a try. _

"I think we should do it," Nathan declared.

"You do?" Haley asked surprised. She had originally thought that he'd laugh in her face at such an idea.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "It is the only thing we haven't tried. Maybe it'll actually work."

"Ok, then it's settled. We'll be friends," she said as another unresolved issue popped into her head. "But there's just one more thing."

"What?" Nathan questioned cautiously. Haley was biting her lip again. _This isn't going to be good_, he pondered.

"Is it true that you beat up Shane?" she asked. Nathan was, once again, in shock. He hadn't expected her to bring that up. The only other person who had found out about that was Lucas. _Note to self: kill him later. _

"Nathan?" she prodded when he didn't answer right away. He thought about denying it but figured there was no point. She had a right to know, anyway.

"Yeah, I did," he confirmed.

"Why?" she questioned. She looked somewhat bewildered but Nathan also noticed the appreciation in her eyes. He suddenly felt a pang in his stomach at her glance.

"Well, I never really liked the guy. It wasn't right the way he treated you, and I didn't want you coming home crying anymore. So I gave him a black eye, shoved him around a little bit, and warned him to stay away from you. It wasn't that big a deal," he tried to downplay it.

"Trust me, it is," Haley replied with a small smile. The next thing he knew, Haley was leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek. Her lips lingered on his skin for a couple of extra seconds. The warm, tingling sensation that it caused then spread throughout the rest of his body. _Just friends_, he reminded himself.

"Thank you," she stated after she pulled away. "Technically, it wasn't the nicest thing to do. But I'm glad that you did it."

"You're welcome," he said—hoping that his voice sounded somewhat normal.

"So, do you have to stay for the rest of practice or can you leave now?" Haley inquired. Nathan was kind of just sitting there watching her. She could feel her cheeks involuntarily starting to flush.

"I think I can leave. Why?" he asked finally snapping out of it.

"I'm going to cut out of practice early. I'm not really up for it. I'm actually going to go back to the apartment and cook dinner if you're interested," she offered.

"Definitely," he replied. "After tasting your food, the dining hall stuff tastes like slop."

"That's because it is," Haley laughed as she got up. "I'm just going to grab my stuff. I'll meet you at the doors." She then walked back over to the other side of the court to grab her duffel bag and purse. She looked over at Brooke who only smiled and winked—letting her know that it was ok to leave. As she started to walk to the doors, her eyes met Rachel's. She sent her a warning glare before continuing on.

Nathan was waiting patiently for Haley while avoiding Coach K's annoyed look. Meanwhile, he saw the cold exchange between Haley and a familiar redhead. _Crap, that's the girl from the library. _He hadn't even noticed her until now. His eyes had been focused on Haley the whole time. _She's a cheerleader? Great_, he thought with dread. The feeling only increased when Rachel's eyes suddenly locked with his. She gave him a seductive smile and wink. Nathan quickly looked away from her and turned his attention to Haley as she stood in front of him.

"All set?" he asked

"Yeah," she replied. He nodded briefly before wrapping his arm around her waist. Some of the other cheerleaders and a few of his teammates were watching them. Haley seemed to pick up on it and mimicked his action. Just before they started to leave, Rachel caught his eye again. She was staring at him and then seemed to glare at Haley. Instinctively, Nathan pulled Haley tighter against him.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Haley questioned as she tried to ignore the spark she felt at the contact of their bodies. Nathan looked away from whatever he was staring at to answer her.

"Pancakes," he replied while leading them out the door.

"Pancakes?" Haley laughed.

"Yeah, I was looking forward to them on Sunday. But you never made them since you left. I've wanted them ever since."

"Then pancakes it is," she declared with an amused smile.

"With chocolate chips," he added.

"With chocolate chips," she agreed. They smiled at each other briefly while continuing their walk. Haley shifted her duffel bag on her shoulder. It was starting to feel heavy since their apartment wasn't that close.

"I'll take that," Nathan offered when he saw that she was having trouble.

"No, it's ok…" she began to protest but he simply ignored her and took it anyway.

"Thanks," she mumbled a few seconds later. It wasn't long before they finally reached the apartment. Nathan pulled out his key and unlocked the door. He opened it and allowed Haley to go in first. She entered and turned on the light, but then stopped dead in her tracks. The place was a mess. There were pizza boxes and soda cans all over the coffee table. Down the hall, she could see clothes on the floor in the bedroom. She next walked into the kitchen to find a sink full of dirty dishes.

"I'm gone three days and you trash the place?" Haley questioned with her arms folded.

"Well, the kitchen and bedroom are my fault. The guys came over Sunday night and left the living room like this." _She definitely doesn't look too happy about this. _

"And you didn't clean because?" she prodded.

"Because I'm a guy and I have no sense of organization?" he guessed. Haley looked at him for a couple of seconds before letting out a defeated sigh.

"Apparently, yes." She couldn't say that she was surprised. She'd seen Nathan's dorm room last semester. That place had been a disaster. "Look, I'll clean the kitchen and get dinner ready. You can do the rest. Fair enough?"

"Yeah," Nathan agreed without argument. He really didn't want to get on her bad side again—especially after they just worked everything out.

"Alright, I'll let you know when it's ready," she informed him as she walked to the kitchen. Nathan put their things in the bedroom before he started cleaning. It was another half hour before Haley called him into the kitchen. He entered through the archway and saw that the room was completely spotless. He took his usual seat at the counter as Haley put a plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs in front of him. As soon as he inhaled the scent, his mouth began to water.

"This looks great, Haley," he complimented.

"Thanks. What do you want to drink?" she asked as she poured herself some milk.

"I'll have what you're having," he said. Haley poured another glass and handed it to him. Afterward, she went to put the milk away and ended up pulling out a can of spray whip.  
She put it all over her pancakes. He smiled at her actions.

"You know, I think I'll have some, too," Nathan stated.

"I thought you said it was gross," Haley pointed out as she put some on his pancakes.

"I said it was gross on oatmeal. Pancakes are fine, though."

"Same thing," she said while taking a seat.

"No, it's not," he declared as he ate.

"Yes, it is."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Are friends supposed to fight like this?" Nathan asked.

"We're not fighting. We're simply disagreeing," Haley proclaimed. "That's totally allowed."

"Oh, then in that case, it's not."

"Whatever, I'm still right," she retorted and took a bite of her eggs.

"No, you're not," he laughed. Haley rolled her eyes in response as she went back to eating. "Hey, Hales?" he said after a little while.

"What?" she replied looking over at him.

"I'm glad you're back." She expected to see a smirk but was surprised to see a small, genuine smile on Nathan's face. Automatically, her heart began to beat a little faster. _Just friends_, Haley repeated in her head.

"Yeah, me, too."


	26. Chapter 25

**AN: Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. I'm glad that you all liked the last chapter. I must've read it over a hundred times, changing things so that I could get it the way I wanted it. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you. It's pretty much all Naley. So I hope you like it and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

_**October 12, 2007**_

"So let me get this straight, that guy rips people's hearts out because it's some type of religious offering?" Haley asked confused.

"Something like that," Nathan answered. It was a Friday night. A little over two weeks had passed since Haley and Nathan had agreed to put their differences aside and become friends. They talked and hung out a lot more. Haley kept making the meals while Nathan was in charge of keeping the apartment clean—most of the time. Overall, things had been going pretty smoothly between the two of them.

"I don't get this movie," Haley declared a couple of minutes later. "Why did we rent this again?"

"Haley, it's Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. It's a classic and pretty self explanatory," Nathan laughed.

"No, Casablanca is a classic. This is just weird," she commented as the psychotic priest in the movie was trying to rip out Indiana's heart. "Gross!" Nathan looked over at Haley with an amused smile. She was covering her eyes and her head was buried in his shoulder facing away from the TV.

"It's not that bad," Nathan laughed.

"Just tell me when it's over," she replied still not budging.

"It's over," he said a minute later. Haley slowly moved away and removed her hands from her eyes.

"What?! Nathan, you lied! He's still…"

"He's going to escape any second now," Nathan cut in. And sure enough, Indiana did. "See. I told you."

"Whatever," Haley muttered as she reached over to grab the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. "You know, this stuff tastes good for being diet." Nathan smirked at that.

"What?" she asked when she noticed his expression.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Nathan, that is not your 'nothing' face. That is definitely your 'I-did-something-wrong' face," Haley pointed out.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I just…" he trailed off with a shrug and another smirk.

"You just what?" Haley prodded.

"I might have melted a little extra butter and poured it on the popcorn," he replied innocently.

"How much is 'a little extra'?"

"A lot," he replied.

"Nathan!" Haley scolded.

"What? It tasted like crap. I had to give it some flavor."

"I don't even want to think about how much fat I just ate." She shuddered at the thought as she put the bowl back down.

"You don't have to worry about that because you're not fat."

"Well, I will be now," she argued. "Thanks to you."

"You're welcome," he smirked just as the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it," Haley volunteered as she reached across Nathan to grab the cordless phone on the end table. "Hello?"

"Tutor Girl, it's Tigger," Brooke replied.

"Hey, what's up?" Haley greeted.

"Nothing much. I was wondering what you and Boy Toy are doing tonight."

"Boy Toy?" Haley laughed.

"Is that Brooke?" Nathan asked as he paused the movie.

"Yeah," Haley answered. She then put Brooke on speaker. "Tigger, you're on speaker."

"Hey, Brooke," Nathan said. "I thought you promised never to call me that again."

"Well, I lied, Boy Toy."

"Brooke," Nathan warned.

"Why does she call you Boy Toy?" Haley asked curiously.

"Because she knows it's stupid and I hate it," Nathan answered. "What do you want, Brooke?"

"I just wanted to say 'hi' to my friends…and let you know about the killer beach party tonight."

"Beach party?" Haley questioned. "Brooke, it's October. It's probably freezing on the coast."

"So? Peyton, Jake, Broody, and I are all going. It's actually not that far from Tree Hill."

"Do you know how long it takes to get to the coast? It's almost ten o'clock already. And then we'll have to drive back."

"Actually, not really," Nathan said. "We could all go to the party and stay in my parents' beach house. We could make a weekend out of it."

"Oh, that'd be awesome!" Brooke exclaimed.

"But I have tutoring tomorrow. I can't just cancel," Haley stated.

"Come on, Hales, it's just one weekend. And the only person you have tomorrow is Andrew. You're with him almost every other day. Just have someone fill in for you," Nathan suggested.

"Yeah, Tutor Girl. I really want you to come. Puh-lease?" Brooke pled. Haley thought about it for several seconds.

"I guess I could give Lester a call and see if he could do it," Haley mumbled.

"Great. Then it's settled. You're coming with us," Brooke proclaimed.

"When are you guys leaving?" Nathan questioned.

"Um, hold on a minute," Brooke said. They heard her talking to someone in the background before getting back on the phone. "Lucas says we should be ready to go in ten minutes."

"Alright, we'll meet you there. What's the address?" Nathan asked. As he talked to Brooke, Haley went in the other room to call Lester on her cell. They talked for a few minutes and he said that he could fill in for her. Once that was all taken care of, Haley pulled her overnight bag out of the hallway closet and started to pack all the things she'd need for the weekend. Nathan came in several minutes later and started to get his things ready.

Haley then went into the bathroom to change her outfit. She put on a navy blue v-neck sweater, a pair of skinny jeans, and her new brown, high-heeled boots that ended just below her knees. Afterward, she put on a little makeup and some lip gloss before returning to the bedroom. Haley noticed that Nathan had also changed. His jeans and sneakers were the same but now he was wearing a long-sleeve, button-down shirt. It had vertical brown and white stripes. It wasn't tight but Haley had to admit that it showed off his muscular build in all the right places.

"Is your bag all packed?" Nathan asked while trying to keep his eyes locked on her face instead of roaming up and down her body. But that was also difficult since her face looked gorgeous, too—something that was becoming more and more apparent with each passing day.

"Um, yeah," Haley replied. She then went to the closet to get her brown jacket.

"When you're all set, I'll be in the car," Nathan informed her before bringing their things to his SUV.

"I'm coming right now," she replied as she quickly put her jacket on and followed him. On the way out, Nathan grabbed his own jacket on the hook. Another ten minutes later, the apartment was locked, their things were packed, and the two were on their way to the party.

"So your parents have a beach house?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. It's only about fifteen minutes away from the party we're going to."

"And they won't mind if we use it?"

"No. They never really use it themselves. Back in high school, that place was always party central for me and my friends."

"Oh," Haley commented. "That's…nice."

"It was," Nathan replied. For the next couple of minutes, there was complete silence in the car.

"We need some music," Haley declared turning on the radio to her favorite radio station. The Wrecker's song "Lay Me Down" filled the car.

"Oh, I love this song," Haley stated.

"It's alright," Nathan said. "What else is on?"

"Hey!" Haley protested as he changed it. "I wanted to hear that."

"Well, I want to see if there's anything else that won't drive me insane." He scanned until he came to his favorite radio station. Akon's "Smack That" began to play. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

"Oh please, that's total crap," Haley declared. "And it's completely degrading."

"I don't think so," Nathan laughed.

"Because you're a guy."

"Well, I like it so I'm listening to it," he stated.

"Well, I'm not," Haley objected and started to change the station again. They bickered back and forth for the next ten minutes until Haley got an idea.

"What if we play the radio game?" she suggested.

"What's that?" Nathan asked confused.

"It's kind of like having a Magic Eight Ball. You ask a question and then scan the radio. Afterward, you randomly stop and whatever song is playing is your answer," Haley explained. "This way, we're not stuck listening to each other's music the whole time."

"That sounds ok. Who goes first?"

"Um, I will. What are Brooke and everyone else doing right now?" she asked and started to scan. As soon as it stopped, "I Touch Myself" began to play. Both Haley and Nathan busted out laughing.

"Ok, this game really is fun," Nathan declared. "My turn. Will we win the championship this year?" Nelly's "No. 1" was the answer.

"Sweet," Nathan commented. The two played for the next half hour and were still going. The answers they were getting for some of their questions were hilarious.

"Just wait until I tell Brooke that 'Highway to Hell' was the answer to her and Lucas getting married," Haley laughed.

"I wouldn't mention it if you value your life," Nathan joked.

"How much longer until we're there?" Haley asked.

"I'd say about another twenty five minutes," he replied.

"Ok, then I have a few more questions. What is my future career?" she questioned scanning the radio. "Party Like a Rock Star" boomed from the speakers.

"Nice one," Nathan complimented. "So should I ask for an autograph now or later?"

"Oh, be quiet. I'm not going to be a musician. I'm going to be a teacher," she informed him. "Music is just a hobby I like."

"Whatever. I'm still getting an autograph just in case," he replied. Haley gave him a playful whack on the arm.

"Next question is yours," she said still laughing.

"Will I make it into the NBA?" Nathan scanned the radio and stopped. He then scrunched up his face when he heard his answer. Haley started laughing uncontrollably.

"That is great," she exclaimed between giggles.

"That is crap. I'm trying again," Nathan proclaimed.

"You can't do that. It defeats the whole point of the game."

"I don't care. There is no way in hell that I'm accepting 'Wind Beneath My Wings' as an answer," he argued.

"I think it was cute," Haley muttered. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, it's lame. How come I couldn't get 'Party Like a Rock Star'?"

"Because I'm cooler than you," she teased sticking out her tongue.

"Real mature, Hales," he admonished—but then stuck his tongue out at her, too.

"Ok, I'll ask another question. Let's see…what to ask," she mumbled pondering. "Oh, I've got one. Will our marriage last?"

"Now that's asking for trouble," Nathan joked.

"Shush," Haley ordered while scanning. She stopped after a few seconds. The chorus of "More Than Anyone" by Gavin DeGraw filled the car. Both Nathan and Haley went silent as they listened intently to the lyrics._ No way_, Haley thought with dread. She was definitely shocked, to say the least. She chanced a look at Nathan and saw that he was looking straight ahead at the road—gripping the steering wheel a little harder than necessary. Haley then quickly leaned over and shut the radio off.

Nathan was glad when she did. His heart had literally stopped when he heard that song. It wasn't that he didn't like it. It sounded nice. But the feeling he got when looking at Haley while it played had definitely caught him off guard. She looked absolutely perfect right now and the lyrics only increased the knots in his stomach as he stared at her. But he had quickly looked away after that. The last thing he needed was for her to see him gawking at her. The last thing he wanted to do was be gawking at her. They were actually starting to get along and Nathan didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that again—especially because of some weird feelings that made absolutely no sense in the first place.

Haley remained silent as she looked out her window. That moment had definitely been awkward. She had meant the whole thing to be a joke—assuming they'd get some weird song as their answer. It didn't help that her heart had started to beat faster. She also felt that usual quiver throughout her body while looking at Nathan as the song had played. She then pushed it aside. Once again, she was letting these meaningless thoughts consume her. But that didn't stop the tiny voice in the back of her head from saying that there was more to it than that. In fact, it seemed to be growing louder as time went on.

"So, how much farther is it?" Haley asked breaking the silence.

"Another minute or two," Nathan answered while looking at the passing houses. "Ah, there it is." He parked a few spots down from the house. From what Haley could see, it looked like yet another rager.

"Wow, it really looks like fun," Haley mumbled sarcastically as she saw a drunken kid fall off the railing of the front porch into some bushes. Nathan just laughed softly as he took her hand in his. They soon entered the house. Rap music was blaring, people were dancing, others were drinking, and some people were sucking face in various corners. Nathan gripped Haley's hand tighter as they walked through the crowd. After about ten minutes of looking for their friends, Nathan finally decided just to call Lucas.

"They're outside," Nathan told Haley when he got off the phone. They headed to the sliding glass doors in the back that led to the beach. Haley noticed the big bonfire outside on the sand. Their friends were standing next to it.

"I see them," Haley declared as she took the lead.

"Hey, guys," Peyton greeted.

"Tutor Girl, finally!" Brooke exclaimed. "I thought I'd have to dance by myself the rest of the night. These guys are all boring."

"They play crappy music," Peyton defended. "And I went against my better judgment and danced to 'Milkshake' with you. I've already filled my quota for the night."

"And I danced with you several times," Lucas said.

"I know and I love you for that, Broody. But you just two step the whole time," Brooke stated.

"I danced with you," Jake added.

"And you're good. But it was only once."

"Just face it, guys, we won't win this one," Peyton proclaimed.

"Sorry. You know we left later than you guys," Haley replied. "But I'm here now. And I'd rather be inside anyway since it is absolutely freezing out here."

"Then let's go," Brooke said excitedly before grabbing Haley's hand and dragging her back into the house.

"So, besides being tortured by Brooke, what have you guys been up to?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing much," Jake answered. "There's not really much to do."

"Besides get drunk," Lucas commented.

"Which I don't feel like doing," Peyton added. The four friends then started talking about classes and the different events going on in their lives.

"…so I have to finish up the sketch and my teacher's going to submit it into his new art magazine," Peyton explained about her upcoming art project.

"That's cool," Lucas complimented.

"I'm telling you, she's going to be the next Van Gogh—but with both ears," Jake joked.

"Shut up," Peyton laughed, but gave him a quick peck on the cheek anyway. She then shivered at the cool breeze.

"You guys wanna go back in?" she suggested. "I'm officially freezing."

"Yeah, I think it's time we rescued Haley from Brooke anyway," Nathan joked as they walked back to the house. They first checked the living room where the DJ was stationed. But after a few minutes, they realized they weren't there. They checked a few more places before walking into the kitchen. Nathan could feel his fists ball up at the sight before him.

* * *

Haley was starting to get really annoyed. Some jerk kept trying to talk to her using all these cheesy lines. She'd asked him politely to leave her alone but the guy just wasn't getting the message. _I'm going to kill Brooke for going to the bathroom and leaving me all alone. _

"Come on, I just want to know your name, sweetie," the guy said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested?" Haley questioned irritated. She walked over to the refrigerator looking for some type of drink that was nonalcoholic.

"Well, someone's playing hard-to-get. I like that in a woman," he declared. _Screw the drink_, Haley thought as she slammed the refrigerator door shut.

"Look, asshole, I'm really not in the mood for your stupid pick-up lines and sleazy smiles. The only reason I'm here is so I can hang out with my friends. So I would really appreciate it if you got the hell away from me and tortured some other girl," Haley said in one breath.

"You like me, huh?" the guy leered.

"What? Did you not just hear anything I said?!" she exclaimed. _This guy is on crack. He just has to be. _

"Not really. I was too busy watching those luscious lips move."

"I'm married," Haley stated as she held up her left hand. "Therefore, the only person who will be getting these lips is my husband." Most guys knew she was off limits when they saw the ring. But this guy just seemed more determined at the sight of it.

"Don't worry. I can keep a secret," he mock whispered as he grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards him.

"Get off me," she demanded loudly as she tried to push him away. Some other guys standing nearby noticed and started to walk towards them. But Nathan ended up getting there first. Before Haley knew it, he had the guy pushed up against the refrigerator with his hands around the guy's neck.

"I believe my wife told you to get off of her," Nathan said through gritted teeth.

"Your w-wife?" the guy questioned nervously. "I didn't know she was your wife." _What a liar_, Haley thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Peyton asked coming up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Haley replied. Her eyes were fixated on Nathan as he scared the living shit out of the punk. Lucas and Jake were standing behind him glaring.

"…and if I catch you near her again, I'll be throwing your sorry ass into the bonfire," Nathan finished. "Got it?"

"Y-yeah," he stuttered.

"Good. Enjoy your evening," Nathan stated in a threatening tone before releasing him. The guy then bolted from the room.

"You're sure you're ok?" Nathan questioned now coming to stand in front of her.

"Yes," she confirmed. "Thanks. What's this, the second guy you beat up for me?"

"Yeah, well, let's not go for lucky number three," Nathan joked. Haley responded with a smile. They held each other's gazes for a few seconds until they realized that their friends were just standing there watching them.

"I, um, I think I'm going to go outside and get some air," Haley declared. She could feel the blush creeping onto her face and the haze filling her mind. She definitely could use a breather right now. Before Nathan or any of them could reply, she already started making her way outside the house and onto the beach.

As soon as the cool air hit her face, she felt more relaxed. The house was just too stuffy and chaotic for her. She undeniably preferred the sound of the waves crashing against the shore than the blaring rap music. Haley walked past the bonfire and groups of people until she found a quiet spot close by. She sat down and just stared out at the waves—enjoying the sense of serenity it produced.

Despite her best efforts, however, Haley's thoughts traveled back to Nathan. He had really surprised her. It wasn't just what he did tonight—although Haley was grateful for that. It was the way he had been acting these past two weeks. They had agreed to be friends but Haley hadn't been positive that they'd be able to pull it off. Slowly but surely, they had started to have more open conversations. They didn't fight as relentlessly as they had before. Occasionally, they had had some disagreements. But for the most part, they were able to work it out.

Haley was starting to see a whole other side to Nathan. He wasn't the cocky and self-centered ass she had thought him to be—despite the fact that he could still come off that way once in a while. She had seen glimpses of kindness, respect, strength, and even vulnerability. He could still be a stone wall at times but Haley was starting to see past the facade. And what she was seeing only seemed to draw her closer to him. It was then that Haley felt the cool, fall breeze against her skin and shivered.

"Cold?" called a voice. Haley looked up surprised at first and then smiled.

"Just a little. Like always," she answered as Lucas took a seat next to her. They both sat in silence for a few minutes while watching the waves continuing to break.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas questioned.

"Just stuff," Haley replied. Her eyes were still focused on the waves.

"Stuff having to do with my little brother?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"No," she lied.

"Are you sure?" Lucas prodded.

"Positive," she replied and then swiftly changed the subject. "So, how's your mom doing? The baby's due this month, right?"

"Yeah," Lucas smiled. "The due date is the 22nd."

"You all must be excited," Haley commented.

"We are. Just a few days ago I drove down to Tree Hill to help Keith finish up the nursery."

"That's nice. I'm so happy for her. She and Keith deserve it."

"Yeah, they do," Lucas agreed.

"And you get to be a big brother again," Haley pointed out. They both laughed.

"Yup. It's going to be a little weird at first but it's going to be great." Haley nodded and gave him another smile. "And speaking of things that are weird, you and Nathan actually getting along has been quite a change."

"It's only been two weeks," Haley stated.

"So? It's still happening."

"Well, we just realized that arguing as much as we did wasn't really getting us anywhere," she explained. "And if we're going to survive the rest of this semester and the next one, there has to be some type of balance."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Although, it has been fun watching the stuff that you two come out with," Lucas teased.

"I'm glad it's been entertaining for you," Haley commented with a small laugh.

"It has. I don't know what I'll do now. Is _American Idol_ on yet?" Haley gave him a playful smack on the arm.

"You're a jerk."

"I know. But in all honesty, I'm glad that you and Nathan are working things out. In fact, you guys are starting to seem like a real couple."

"Don't push it, Scott," Haley warned teasingly.

"It's just an observation," Lucas defended as he put his hands up in mock surrender.

A second later, his cell phone rang. "It's Peyton." He started talking to her while Haley looked back out at the ocean.

"Ok, we'll be right there," Lucas said before hanging up.

"What did she want?" Haley asked now facing him.

"Brooke wants to leave. Some idiot spilled wine on her new shoes."

"Uh oh. Is he still alive?"

"Jake and Nathan are holding her back as we speak."

"Poor fool," Haley sighed. Hurricane Davis was definitely not a force to be reckoned with. Lucas got up and held out a hand for Haley. He then pulled her to her feet as they headed back into the house. It didn't take long to find Brooke. Her shouting could be heard over the loud music.

"Do you know how much these cost you imbecile?! I'll tell you, more than your crackpot education. Now they're ruined. Do you know how hard it is to get stains out of suede?!"

"Um…not really," the guy answered nervously.

"Well, it's a very long and painful process—assuming that the stain even comes out in the end."

"That sucks," the guy commented.

"It sucks? Of course it sucks!" Brooke then tried to lunge for him but Nathan and Jake had grabbed her again before she could. They guy actually let out a yelp and ran off somewhere into the crowd. "Jackass!" she yelled after him.

"Hey, Tigger. Having fun?" Haley asked with an amused smile.

"Look what he did," she pouted and lifted her foot—as Jake and Nathan continued to hold on to her—to show Haley her shoe. Haley had to admit that the guy had gotten them good.

"Isn't there like a special cleaning liquid you can buy to remove it?" Haley questioned.

"I don't know. But I'll have to look around. This party blows," Brooke said.

"I told you that an hour ago," Peyton chimed in. "I danced to horrible music, Haley got assaulted, Nathan almost killed some kid…"

"That was actually fun," Nathan added with a smirk.

"…and you ruined your shoes because of some stupid, drunken frat brother. It's basically been the party from Hell."

"No arguments there," Jake said.

"Does this mean that we can leave now?" Haley questioned hopefully. Not only was the place getting worse by the second, but they hadn't even seen anyone they knew from Duke. If Haley didn't know any better, she'd have thought they accidentally stumbled upon some high school party. The immaturity was practically seeping through the walls.

"Yeah, I'm done," Peyton agreed. "I want to go." The guys all nodded.

"Fine by me. My outfit is ruined anyway," Brooke sighed. Jake and Nathan had let her go now that she was calm. Without further hesitation, the gang all headed to their respective cars and made their way to Nathan's beach house.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Nathan asked in the car on their way there.

"Hmm?

"About before with that guy," he clarified.

"I told you. I'm fine," Haley answered. She felt a pang in her stomach at his concern. "I'm not really shaken up. I'm mostly just pissed." The two sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the way. It was about five minutes later when they finally pulled up to the enormous house.

"Whoa," Haley said. The place was more than double the size of her house back in Honey Grove.

"Yeah, it tends to get that reaction," Nathan stated while getting out. He opened the trunk and started to get their things out. Haley came to help him a second later but he wouldn't hear of it. The bags were too heavy. Instead, he told her where to find the spare key as they walked to the front door. The others followed close behind.

"We haven't been here in awhile," Brooke commented. Haley unlocked the door and went in first. Nathan and the rest came after. Haley looked around and saw that the inside was even more glamorous than the outside.

"So, what are we going to do?" Jake asked. "You know, for sleeping arrangements."

"You guys can take the two guest rooms upstairs on the left," Nathan said. "Haley and I will obviously take my room."

"That sounds good. Now, Nathan, if you'd be so kind as to point me in the direction of some cleaning products, that'd be nice," Brooke stated.

"You can try the kitchen, bathroom down here, or my parents' bathroom," he replied. "My mom will most likely have the stuff you're looking for, though."

"Ok, thanks. Broody, can you take the stuff up to the room? I have to save my shoes."

"Sure," Lucas said before giving her a kiss on the cheek and taking her things from her. Brooke then headed up the stairs to Nathan's parents' room to begin looking. The rest of the gang followed her upstairs. It was one thirty in the morning and they were all drained. Nathan led Haley down the hall to his room. She, once again, marveled at the size of it.

"The bathroom is in there," Nathan said while pointing to a door on the left side of the room. Haley looked away from the shelf with all his basketball trophies and faced him. "You can use it first if you want."

"Thanks," Haley said as she took her bag from him. She quickly changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. When she was done, she saw that Nathan was already in his green pajama bottoms—and shirtless.

"It's all yours," she stated. Haley then quickly went to busy herself by rearranging the things in her bag that was on the floor at the foot of the large bed. No matter how many times she looked at him, she still blushed whenever she saw Nathan's toned muscles. She heard the bathroom door click and breathed a sigh of relief. When Haley was done rummaging through her stuff, she walked over to the bed and laid down on the left—her usual spot.

Haley sighed as she came into contact with the soft mattress. It definitely surpassed the one they had at the apartment. She closed her eyes and slowly started to feel herself drifting off to sleep. She turned over on her right so she was facing Nathan's side of the bed. And that's when it hit her. They wouldn't have anything between them while they slept. Haley's eyes shot open. _Ok, calm down. Everything will be fine. Even though there is no big-ass pillow between us, I'm sure it won't be hard to stay on our respective sides. We've been doing it for weeks now. It should be like second nature, _she reasoned—although not quite believing it.

A few seconds later, she heard the bathroom door opening. Haley quickly flipped over so she was facing the other way with her back towards him. She pretended to be asleep. She definitely didn't want Nathan to think she was freaking out—which she kind of was. It had nothing to do with physically touching him. It was more like she was worried about the feeling she got while touching him. Haley shivered slightly just at the thought. She heard Nathan walk over and turn off the light. He then made his way to the bed and she felt he mattress move as he took his spot next to her. It was silent for a minute or so until Haley nearly jumped when she felt his hand brush her arm.

Nathan had seen her shiver and wondered if she was cold. Nobody had been to the beach house in a while so it was still kind of chilly in all the rooms. Just to make sure, he gently touched her arm. Haley's soft skin did feel a little bit on the cool side. He then reached over and pulled the blankets up so that they were covering the rest of her body. She'd probably be freezing later with that tank top on.

As soon as she was fully covered, he returned to his own side. It felt kind of weird not having a humongous pillow between them. But at the same time, he liked it. Nathan actually had some more room to himself. And he didn't mind the view of Haley that he had either. Her honey-colored hair was spread across the pillow. He noticed that it shined in the moonlight emanating from the window. His fingers itched to touch it as the memory of how silky it was appeared in his mind. He then hastily turned over so his back was to her. He didn't trust himself. And the last thing he wanted was for her to wake up and think that he was some kind of pervert. So Nathan squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to sleep. It took a while, but he eventually succumbed to the wave of drowsiness that hit him.

* * *

The two were finally asleep and lost in their own thoughts and dreams. In the beginning, they had kept to their respective sides. But as the night wore on, Nathan and Haley slowly started creeping towards each other. It was just before dawn when their bodies finally met. Nathan had rolled over so that his chest was now right up against her back with his arm draped across her waist. Feeling the warmth from his body, Haley unknowingly turned to face his chest and snuggled further into him. They continued to sleep soundly, afterward. Not once did they toss and turn like before. They were totally content in each other's arms—completely oblivious to the fact that that was where they belonged. 


	27. Chapter 26

**AN: Hey guys, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I was very surprised, but thrilled, to find out that many of you were so moved by the last line/paragraph in the previous chapter. I don't have school today because of Veteran's Day so I decided to update again. I probably won't get a chance to post again until either Thursday or Friday because I have some major things do for my classes this week. So here is the next chapter for you guys. Please read and review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Haley woke up Monday morning facing the big-ass pillow. It was a little over a week since their trip to the beach house. Haley rubbed her eyes and yawned. It was another restless night. She just couldn't sleep comfortably anymore. Part of it she believed was due to the fact that she was sick of not having enough room in the bed. The other reason, however, was far more unnerving. When she had woken up two Saturdays ago in Nathan's arms, Haley was surprised how natural it felt. Nathan had woken up shortly after her and he didn't seem to mind their position either. They had simply stared at one another for a few minutes until Nathan had started to run his fingers through her hair to smooth it out. That one gesture made Haley's whole body tingle. She had wanted to lean in and kiss him but forced herself not to.

They were friends now. That's it. Nothing else could happen. But she knew that wasn't true. And as much as Haley hated to admit it, she was falling for him. The attraction and explosive chemistry between them was becoming undeniable. With each passing day—as they hung out and learned more about each other—Haley found herself really connecting with Nathan. They would joke around a lot but they also were able to have serious discussions. Their banter also continued. Haley knew that would never change—and she hoped that it wouldn't. She actually enjoyed it at this point.

The only problem now was that Haley was having trouble sleeping. Every night she got the urge to just throw the huge pillow on the floor and snuggle up to Nathan. They had only spent two nights together like that over that weekend, but it was enough for Haley to find out what she was missing. Even now as she laid down on her side, she felt cold and empty without him. Haley then looked at the clock and noticed that she had an hour and a half before her first class started.

She reluctantly got up to get ready. She glanced over at Nathan and saw that he was still lying on his stomach fast asleep. The covers weren't totally on him so she could see the toned muscles of his back. Haley bit her bottom lip as she remembered how they felt. _Stop it, Haley. You're just making this harder. You're friends. You shouldn't be thinking about him like this,_ she berated herself. She finally managed to gain some control and tore her eyes away from him. Haley quickly headed to the bathroom so she could take a shower and wash away her more than friendly thoughts.

Fifteen minutes later, she was getting out and was ready to put on her clothes when she realized that she hadn't brought them in the bathroom with her. _Crap_. _I have to go back into the bedroom._ She looked down at the towel she was wearing and groaned. It was early so Nathan might still be asleep. Unfortunately, she wasn't that lucky. Nathan was up and talking to someone on his cell phone. Haley walked to the dresser and then closet to quickly find an outfit to wear. She grabbed her clothes and turned around to find out that it was too late. He had already seen her.

Nathan's mouth went dry as he stared at Haley. She was wrapped only in a towel. Her hair and skin were wet and the light from the window glinted off the water droplets. _God she's beautiful_, he thought. He'd been thinking that a lot lately. No matter what she wore, Haley always seemed to look amazing. The lack of clothing at the moment was no exception. He saw the blush creep onto her face but he still couldn't pry his eyes away from her. It wasn't until he heard Lucas shouting his name on the other line that Nathan finally snapped out of it.

"Sorry," he apologized into the phone. "What were you saying?" Lucas began explaining again as Nathan tried to listen intently this time. He saw Haley leave the room out of the corner of his eye. A minute later he heard the hairdryer in the bathroom. While his brother talked, Nathan decided to get dressed.

"…so I was wondering if you could tell Coach K for me," Lucas finished. "It'll only be a couple of days."

"He's going to be pissed. You know how he gets. Saturday is our first game of the season."

"I know but I have to go," Lucas said. "There's no way I can miss this."

"Yeah, I know. I'll tell him."

"Thanks. I've got to leave now if I'm going to make it to Tree Hill in time," Lucas stated.

"Sure, man. Good luck," Nathan replied. Lucas thanked him again before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"Who was that?" Haley asked as she came back into the room. Nathan was a little disappointed when he saw that she was fully clothed.

"Lucas. Karen went into labor last night."

"Oh my God, that's great," Haley exclaimed. "What did she have?"

"They don't know yet. She's still in labor. Lucas is heading over there now. He said he'll call later and let us know how it went."

"That's so awesome," Haley smiled. "I need to send her a card or something."

"She'd probably like that," Nathan commented.

"So I guess that means that you're going to have a new cousin," Haley stated while getting her school books together.

"That'll be my only cousin."

"Really?" Haley asked surprised.

"Yeah. My mom's brother doesn't have any kids."

"Well, consider yourself lucky. I have so many cousins and random relatives that it's scary. Even my parents can't keep track of everyone." Nathan laughed. He really wanted to meet this big family of hers. Based on the stories she told him about them, they seemed to be pretty entertaining.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Ok, well I have class so I'm going to head out. Your last class ends at three o'clock, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to be at the gym for a while after." With their first game coming up later in the week, Nathan had to make sure that he was more than prepared. They had a lot riding on this season.

"That's fine. I'll have dinner ready by the time you get back," she stated.

"That sounds good," he said as she turned around to leave. He then noticed that she had left one of her books on the bed. "Hales, wait." Haley was at the door ready to leave. Nathan sprinted down the hallway to catch her. She faced him again and he held the book out to her.

"You almost left this."

"Oh, thanks," she said sheepishly. She gave him a small smile. "I'll see you later." Nathan nodded and started to lean in. He was going to kiss her goodbye when he suddenly realized what he was doing. He saw Haley's cheeks flush. She had noticed it, too.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Habit." When they were in pubic, he would always give her a hug or a quick kiss before leaving. It had become second nature to him. They were pretending to be a couple so much that the line was starting to get a little blurry when they were alone.

"It's ok," she replied. She then leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I know you want me, Scott." Before he could even mutter a reply, she laughed softly and was out the door. A smile formed on Nathan's face a few seconds later. She really was something else.

* * *

Haley got back to the apartment around four o'clock. After her classes had ended, she met up with a few of her students at the Tutoring Center for a study session. On her way back, she stopped at the library to pick up a book she needed for a paper she was working on. Haley dropped all her stuff by the door and went straight into the kitchen. She felt like having chicken tonight. Once it was prepared, she placed it in the preheated oven and turned the timer on. 

Haley also wanted to make some pasta with Alfredo sauce. She loved that stuff and had been craving it lately. She decided to wait a little bit before making the pasta. She wanted it to be done at the same time as the chicken. Since she couldn't do anything else but wait, Haley returned to the living room and got some of her books. She went back to the kitchen and started to do some homework. She wasn't one to waste time. She continued to read and take notes while everything cooked. Haley had briefly gotten up a few minutes prior to start the pasta and make the sauce—which was now sitting in the microwave.

Haley looked up at the clock and saw that it was now five thirty. _Nathan should be home anytime now. _The chicken was done but she left it in the oven so it would stay warm. The timer she had set for the pasta went off. Haley got up and started to finish it. When it was all set, she put aluminum foil over to the top to keep in the heat. There was nothing worse than cold food. She looked at the clock. It was now quarter of six and he still wasn't back.

Haley wasn't worried, though. He was probably just running late. She sat back down at the counter and finished reading the chapter that was assigned in her British Lit class. About twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Haley went to answer it. She figured that it was most likely Peyton. They were working on a project together for their music class. She had promised to stop by and drop off a few materials that Haley needed to look over.

"I'm coming," she called when the knocking became more persistent. She quickly opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks. A very stern and pissed off looking Dan Scott was standing in her doorway. Haley was definitely not expecting that.

"Can I help you?" she asked once the shock had worn off. Dan didn't answer at first. He simply looked Haley up and down appraising her. She shifted under his probing gaze.

"Well, you're a lot shorter than I expected," Dan declared. "But you're not completely hard on the eyes. And at least you're not fat."

"Excuse me?" Haley questioned uncomfortably. _Should I be offended or was that some type of sick and twisted compliment?_

"Never mind. Is Nathan around? I have to talk to him."

"He's at the gym," Haley answered.

"Oh, then I'll just wait for him," Dan stated as he walked right into the apartment.

"Hey!" Haley protested but Dan ignored her.

"Is that chicken I smell?"

"Uh…yeah, I was making dinner."

"And he got you to cook for him, too. I always told him that women couldn't resist that Scott charm," he gloated.

"He didn't make me do anything," Haley objected. Dan was making her sound like she was Nathan's property or something.

"Whatever you say, Hannah," he smirked.

"It's Haley," she corrected agitated.

"Oh, sorry. She must've been the last girl that Nathan hooked up with then."

"Her name was Melissa," Haley informed him.

"It doesn't really matter. You're all the same." Haley frowned and decided to let it go. _Everyone's right. He is an ass. _

"You can have a seat on the couch until Nathan gets back," she instructed.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd be a good hostess and offer your guest some dinner. It's been a long day of meetings and I'm starving." It wasn't even a request. Haley noticed that it sounded more like an order.

"Fine," she replied. She really didn't want to get into anything with him. She was on edge as it was being alone with Dan in the apartment. _Nathan, where the hell are you?_ Haley made Dan a plate and handed it to him.

"What? No drink?" Haley had to hold back the urge to roll her eyes. She then went into the refrigerator and got a bottled water for him.

"No coffee?"

"We're out at the moment," she lied. She wasn't going to make him anything else. He was practically treating her like some maid. There was silence as Dan began to eat. Haley stood there not knowing what to do.

"This is actually good. Who knew?" he said in a condescending tone. This time, Haley did roll her eyes. "Now there's no need to be so testy, Miss…uh, what's your name again?"

"Haley James," she told him. _Nathan seriously needs to come home right now. _

"Right. So how's the charade going?"

"Fine," she answered curtly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You don't like Nathan or anything, right?" Dan questioned carefully.

"No," Haley lied.

"You're positive?" He was still eying her.

"Yes."

"Are you sleeping with him?" he inquired.

"Excuse me?!" Haley exclaimed angrily. _Is he serious? I mean, how could he ask me something so personal like that? _

"I asked if you are sleeping with him."

"That's none of your business," Haley argued. He didn't have any right to ask her that.

"Actually, it is. My son is going places. He's destined for the NBA. The last thing he needs is for a girl like you to trap him into something by getting knocked up. The only thing he should be focusing on is his game." _What is it with everyone thinking that I'm going to get pregnant?! Do I look really fertile or something?_

"I'm not trying to trap him into anything. Not everything revolves around Nathan. I have my own goals and dreams, too. And I don't appreciate your inappropriate comments. I want you to leave." Dan just sat there and laughed.

"This isn't your apartment. It's Nathan's."

"No, it's both of ours. And I want you the hell out of it," she demanded firmly.

"He would pick one with a mouth," Dan scoffed. "That boy is always thinking with the wrong head."

"I want you to leave," Haley repeated more forcefully.

"Um, no. And I'd watch it, young lady. I'm sure Nathan wouldn't appreciate you disrespecting his father."

"After everything you've just said, I'm pretty sure he'd think that you deserved it." She saw Dan's eyes narrow.

"Look here you little bi…" Dan started but was interrupted. The front door opened.

"Hales?" Nathan called. _Thank God!_

"In the kitchen," she answered.

"I ran into Peyton. She wanted me to give you…" he trailed off when he turned the corner and saw his dad. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, son," Dan replied. Nathan had to do a double take. He was shocked to actually see his father sitting there in their kitchen. Nathan looked to Haley and immediately noticed that she was angry. Her arms were folded and her lips were pursed. Haley was usually pretty calm and collected. But right now, she looked furious. Dan had definitely said something to her.

"Seriously, Dad, what do you want?" Nathan questioned.

"Nothing. Can't a father just stop by to check on his son?" he replied innocently.

"Normal fathers maybe. But not you."

"That hurts, Nate," Dan said sadly. But Nathan knew he was just pretending.

"Dad," he warned.

"I just stopped by to see how practice and everything was going. Your first game is Saturday. I wanted to make sure that you weren't letting any_ distractions _get in your way," Dan stated. He gave a pointed look at Haley.

"Thanks for the concern but I'm doing just fine," Nathan replied in the calmest voice he could muster.

"Well, that remains to be seen. We all know how you screwed up last season."

"I've watched him during practice. He's really good. I'm sure he's going to do great," Haley declared. She couldn't stand watching Dan pick on Nathan and put him down like that. _He is a really talented and amazing player. Everyone knows that. What more does Dan want from his son?_ Nathan threw her a thankful look. She gave him a small smile in return. Dan just sat there watching the whole exchange.

"Not anymore," Dan commented as he shook his head.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nathan questioned irritated.

"You'll see," he replied cryptically while getting up. "I've got to go. Your mother is expecting me. I'll see you on Saturday. Make sure you're focused." Nathan didn't say anything. If he opened his mouth now, they would surely get into a fight. Dan threw one last disapproving look at Haley before finally leaving the apartment.

"You and Lucas are right. He is a jerk," Haley commented. Nathan walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hales, are you ok? I'm sorry if my dad said anything…" Nathan began to apologize but Haley shushed him.

"It's not your fault. He did say some things but it's not like I really took them seriously," she explained. Haley was angry but she wouldn't let Dan get to her.

"What exactly did he say?" Nathan hadn't even heard it yet but could already feel his temper rising. He didn't want Dan anywhere near Haley. His father could never just leave things alone.

"He said that you were going places in your basketball career and he didn't want me getting 'knocked up' so that I could trap you," she replied using air quotes.

"What?!" Nathan exclaimed. _Ok, now I'm really pissed. He shouldn't be talking to her like that. Why does my father have to be such a son of a bitch?! _"That's it," Nathan declared as he made his way to the door. His father had no right talking to Haley like that. She didn't do anything wrong. If he hurried, Nathan could probably catch him before he left.

"Nathan, don't!" Haley pled rushing after him. "He's not worth it."

"Haley, he was completely out of line."

"I know but he wants you to react to him. Yeah, he was a jerk and shouldn't have said that but I'm not letting him get to me. And you shouldn't either."

"But…" he started to protest. Haley was now standing between him and the door.

"No. Just let it go this time. Please?" she urged. Nathan didn't say anything. He simply stood there looking between her and the door weighing his options.

"Fine," he sighed after a few seconds. "But if he says anything like that to you again, I won't stand for it."

"Ok," Haley nodded as she put her hand to his face and caressed his cheek. He looked so tense. "Now stop clenching that jaw. You're going to break your teeth and not be able to eat dinner."

"I'm not really that hungry anymore," he mumbled. Haley dropped her hand from his face and rested it on his arm.

"Are you sure? I made chicken and pasta with Alfredo sauce. It's really good." Nathan's anger started to subside as he smelled the food. He suddenly felt a lot hungrier than he thought he was.

"Well, maybe I'll have just a little," he replied. Haley smiled. She knew that he couldn't resist.

"Good," she stated. She led the way into the kitchen and filled up their plates. They started eating in silence.

"Hales," Nathan said after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Thanks for defending me before." Very few people actually dared to stand up to his dad. The fact that Haley did it without a second thought meant a lot to Nathan.

"You're welcome," she said. "Besides, that's what friends are for." Nathan smiled before returning his attention to the food in front of him. As happy as he was to hear her say that, he couldn't help the sadness that followed. He was genuinely glad that they had started to get along so well. It was nice to have someone like Haley that he could confide in. The only other person that he really trusted was Lucas. However, Haley was definitely proving that she was capable of the same loyalty.

But even though they had become such good friends, Nathan knew deep down that he wanted more. He constantly had the urge to just be around her. And when they were apart, his mind would automatically drift back to Haley. Nathan had never felt like this before—and that scared him. But what scared him even more was having Haley find out. He didn't want to freak her out and drive her away. The last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable—which is why he decided to keep his mouth shut. He had pushed her too far a few weeks ago. Nathan wouldn't make that mistake again. Bottom line: they were friends and nothing more. The rest he would just have to bury and pray that it never got out.


	28. Chapter 27

**AN: Hey everyone, thank you again for the amazing reviews! As always, I appreciate them. So, I know many of you are still dying for Naley to reveal their feelings to each other. I'm not going to give anything away or tell you exactly when, but I will say that something is going to happen relatively soon. And I have to warn you now that if you're already really anxious for Naley to get together, it's only going to build up more from here on out. If you've read any of my previous stories, you know I'm all about the suspense. But I promise it'll all be worth it. Anyway, let's move on to the next chapter. Please read and review!  
**

* * *

** Chapter 27**

"Oh my God, she is so cute!" Haley exclaimed as she stared at the picture of Lucas' new baby sister.

"I just love babies. Look at those gorgeous blue eyes," Brooke complimented.

"She's adorable," Peyton added.

"What did they name her?" Haley asked Lucas. It was Wednesday and the whole gang was sitting in the common room of Jake and Lucas' dorm. Lucas had just gotten back from Tree Hill earlier that morning.

"Lily Rose Scott," Lucas replied.

"That is such a beautiful name. I bet it was Karen who came up with it," Brooke stated.

"Actually, it was Keith."

"Really?" Peyton questioned.

"Yeah," Lucas replied

"Congratulations, man," Jake said as he gave him a pat on the back.

"Did you hold her?" Nathan asked.

"Yup. It was amazing. She's so tiny. I didn't want to at first because I was afraid I'd break her or something. But Keith handed her to me anyway and I swear I was hooked."

"That's awesome, Luke. I'm so happy for you," Haley stated.

"Thanks," he replied.

"I'm definitely seeing her the next time we go back to Tree Hill," Brooke proclaimed.

"Me, too," Peyton agreed. For the next half hour, Lucas told them all about the hospital and the time he spent with Lily and his family at home. The girls were practically "awing" through the whole thing. After he was done, Lucas asked about what he had missed while he was away.

"So Coach K was pissed?" Lucas asked.

"Kind of," Nathan answered. "But you only missed one practice and it was for a good reason so I'm sure he'll let it side."

"Yeah, I don't think he's that angry," Jake assured him.

"Speaking of which, we should probably start heading to the gym," Peyton announced. "Practice starts in twenty minutes."

"I need to get my stuff back in our room," Brooke said while getting up. "Tutor Girl, you coming?"

"I'll just go with the guys and meet you there. I've been carrying my things in my bag all day."

"Why?" Brooke asked confused.

"Because I don't want to be in our apartment any longer than I have to," Haley told her. "It's like an icebox since the heat is broken." It was early yesterday morning when Haley woke up to find the whole apartment absolutely freezing. Even Nathan who was always warm thought it was a bit nippy. Haley had called Residential Housing to find out what was going on. It turned out that the heater for the entire building had blown out.

"They haven't fixed it yet?" Jake questioned.

"No. They said it might take a few days because the parts they need have to be sent to them," Nathan explained. He thought it was completely ridiculous that it was taking so long. They couldn't live like that. Sleeping last night had been complete torture. The temperature in their room seemed to match the one outside.

"That sucks," Lucas commented.

"You have no idea," Haley muttered. She then checked her watch. "We better get going or we'll be late."

"Ok. We'll just get our stuff and meet you there," Peyton said.

"And if for some reason we are late, you can start without us," Brooke instructed.

"Alright," Haley replied before Brooke and Peyton left. Lucas and Jake went down the hall to their room to get their gym bags while Haley and Nathan waited in the common room. Like Haley, Nathan had taken his things with him that morning to avoid going back to the apartment.

"So, are you ready for another grueling day of practice?" Haley asked Nathan as she got up and took the seat next to him on the couch.

"No," he replied. "I'm honestly too tired to function." With their first game coming up Saturday, Coach K had really been laying into them. Also, the fact that Nathan couldn't get any sleep last night didn't help. But he wasn't so sure that it was just the cold he had to blame for his insomnia. The feeling of having Haley in his arms at night was still vividly etched into his mind from a couple of weeks ago.

"Me, too. I didn't get any rest. I can't stand being cold," Haley stated.

"Well, there are certain ways we could warm up," Nathan smirked suggestively—trying to get a rise out of her.

"You are so gross!" Haley exclaimed while smacking his arm. She laughed despite her best efforts not to, though.

"Relax. I'm only joking. You're way too gullible."

"You're a jackass," she said with a playful smile.

"No, I'm a guy." Haley shook her head and looked away. She could feel her face starting to flush. She was grateful a minute later when Lucas and Jake had returned.

"Ready?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Haley said as she sprang up from the couch. She didn't want Nathan to notice her reaction to his comment. As they made their way to the gym, they filled Lucas in on a few more things that happened while he was in Tree Hill.

"Dan stopped by the apartment?!" Lucas asked surprised. "How did that go?"

"Horribly," Haley answered. "He drove me nuts."

"Well, welcome to our world," he replied.

"Seriously, I don't know how you guys put up with him. I answered the door and one second later he was looking me up and down and critiquing me," Haley said with a shudder.

"You never told me that," Nathan stated.

"Yes, I did. I told you that he was a complete jerk to me."

"But you never said that he checked you out."

"He wasn't checking me out. He was analyzing me. There's a difference," Haley retorted.

"Not really," he muttered under his breath. _Not only is my dad an asshole, but he's a perv, too. Great. _

"So then what happened?" Jake inquired.

"Let me guess, he warned you about ruining Nathan's chances in the NBA and gave you a whole lecture," Lucas said.

"Basically. But that was only after he asked if we were sleeping together," Haley replied.

"He what?!" Nathan exclaimed. _Why did she conveniently leave these details out? _

"Well, how do you think he came to the assumption that I might get 'knocked up'?" Haley pointed out.

"He actually said that?" Jake questioned in disbelief. Haley nodded in response.

"Just when I thought that Dan couldn't sink any lower," Lucas stated while shaking his head. "What a bastard."

"Haley, why didn't you tell me that was what he really said?" Nathan asked slightly angry.

"Because I knew that you were already really pissed and I didn't want you to flip out even more."

"I would've handled it," Nathan argued.

"I don't think hunting your father down and punching him in the face would've helped," Haley retorted.

"You were going to hit him again?" Lucas asked incredulously.

"It's happened before?" Haley questioned Lucas.

"It was one time in high school and he deserved it," Nathan defended. "But he wasn't as out of line then as he is now."

"I don't care. You shouldn't give in to him. He wants you to react," Haley asserted.

"But…" Nathan tried to object but Lucas cut in.

"Haley is right, Nate. You know how Dan likes to mess with us. Just try to ignore him all together," he advised.

"Yeah, that sounds like your best bet," Jake added. Nathan didn't say anything else. Deep down he knew that they were all right. He was, once again, letting Dan get inside his head. But Nathan couldn't help it. It was one thing to pick on him. He drew the line, however, when Dan started in on Haley.

"Nathan?" Haley prodded when he remained silent. He didn't reply. He just kept his mouth shut and started to walk ahead of them. Haley mentally kicked herself as she saw his emotional stone wall go up. She wasn't sure if he was mad at her, Dan, or himself. And right now, she wasn't going to ask. Haley figured the best thing to do was let him cool down. Hopefully, he'd be a lot calmer after practice.

* * *

"Whoa, what have you been feeding that boy?" Brooke commented. Haley followed her friend's gaze. Just as she had expected, it was Nathan who was drawing attention. The guys were split into two teams and were playing a game against each other. Nathan had just stolen the ball from Lucas and dribbled past his defenders. He did a perfect slam dunk and hung on the rim of the basket for a second or two. He was definitely focused and on his game today. Haley noticed Coach K nodding his head approvingly to the assistant coach on the sidelines. 

"Yeah, Nathan is doing awesome. We're definitely going to win on Saturday," Nina said.

"He doesn't look too bad either," Rachel muttered. Haley whipped her head around to glare at her. Over the past several weeks, Rachel had been making "innocent" comments like that under her breath. Haley also caught her staring at Nathan a lot. She tried to let it go and not be bothered by it but that was proving more and more difficult.

"Brooke, the music is cued up," Peyton informed her. Brooke looked away and nodded.

"Ok, ladies, get in your positions. We have to have this absolutely perfect for Saturday," Brooke informed them. The girls then quickly got into formation. Peyton started the music and they began to rehearse the routine. They went through it three times before they were allowed to take a break.

"So, what's wrong, Tutor Girl?" Brooke asked. She, Peyton, and Haley were sitting off to the side away from the other girls.

"Hmm?" Haley questioned not really paying attention. Her eyes were focused on Nathan as he made another shot.

"You seem a little distracted," Peyton pointed out. "Is everything ok?"

"Um, yeah," Haley answered unconvincingly. Both Brooke and Peyton gave her probing looks. "Ok, so maybe not."

"What happened? Did you and Nathan try to kill each other again?" Brooke questioned teasingly.

"No," Haley denied with a small smile. "We've actually become friends. You know that, Tigger."

"Yeah, but it's still kind of surreal. I'm actually surprised you guys lasted this long—no offense," Peyton added.

"I'd be lying if I didn't say the same," Haley replied. "But I don't know. We've been talking and hanging out more. We've actually gotten to know each other a lot better. It's different but I like it."

"So then what are you so bummed about?" Brooke asked.

"Dan stopped by the apartment the other day," Haley informed them.

"Uh oh. What happened?" Peyton inquired. Haley then proceeded to tell them everything that had occurred.

"Ugh, I hate Dan," Peyton proclaimed. "He can never leave things alone."

"I can't believe he's still pulling this crap. He has a spaz attack if, God forbid, anything takes Nathan's mind off of his precious basketball," Brooke chimed in.

"And I can't believe that he actually asked if you guys were sleeping together. That's personal," Peyton said.

"I know," Haley agreed. "I mean, it's not like Nathan and I have…uh…done _that_ or anything but I wouldn't answer him. It's none of his business."

"I totally agree," Brooke said. "But why is Nathan mad at you again?"

"I don't really know. I guess it's because I left a few of the things I just told you out. But I didn't want to make it any worse between him and his dad."

"Trust me, that's not possible. It's already as bad as it can get," Peyton informed her.

"Yeah, well, you should've seen Nathan. He looked like he was out for blood after it happened. He was seriously ready to go after Dan and punch him."

"Well, you are his wife. He was only doing his duty in defending you," Brooke said.

"I think that's pushing it," Haley replied. "We may be married but we're just friends. That's it."

"For now," Brooke declared as she and Peyton both shared knowing smiles.

"Don't give me those looks," Haley warned. "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong."

"Really? What are we thinking?" Peyton challenged.

"That there's something going on between Nathan and me even though we're only friends."

"Is there?" Brooke questioned.

"No," Haley declared in the most convincing voice she could muster.

"Are you sure?" Peyton prodded. "We've been watching the two of you these last few weeks and it's pretty interesting stuff."

"What?" Haley scoffed. She could already feel the knots in her stomach forming.

"You've been a lot more caring and respectful towards one another," Peyton said.

"And Nathan has been getting awfully protective of you," Brooke added.

"Then there's those looks that you send each other when you think no one is watching," Peyton continued.

"Not to mention the sexual tension that is just dripping off the both of you," Brooke stated. "I see the smirks he gives you and the way you blush." _Damn it_, Haley thought. She was positive that her face was turning red right now.

"So, based on the evidence, we believe that it is safe to assume that there is definitely something building between the two of you," Peyton concluded.

"Like I've said before, you're both crazy," Haley proclaimed. _Is it really that obvious that I'm starting to like him? Crap. _Despite the fact that Haley had come to that realization, she wasn't ready to admit it to anyone else yet—even her friends. If she gave them one shred of insight, Haley was positive that Brooke and Peyton would come up with ways to push her and Nathan closer together. And that was the last thing she needed right now.

"Well, first you hated each other, then you got married, now you're friends, and it's only a matter of time before you completely fall for each other," Brooke explained. "It may all be in a screwy order but it's going to happen eventually."

"I wouldn't hold my breath," Haley advised.

"Whatever. I know I'm right. Your days are numbered, Tutor Girl," Brooke declared with certainty. She then checked her watch. "Alright, ladies, break time is up. Back in formation." Haley looked over at Nathan one last time. He and Lucas were battling for the ball. Nathan made him fumble it and it ended up rolling to the sidelines. Haley watched as Rachel picked it up.

"Here you go, Nathan," she said with a sexy smile and wink while handing it to him. Haley narrowed her eyes at the exchange. She shot a look to Brooke and Peyton who also noticed.

"Hey, Gatina, are you going to join us or what?" Brooke demanded. The redhead didn't reply as she took her position—with her eyes still peeking back at Nathan. If there weren't a whole bunch of people around, Haley would've strangled her. The music then started and Haley was forced to put aside her anger and concentrate on the routine. She wouldn't let Rachel's mind games and skankiness get to her. Nathan was her husband—technically. The girl had to know that she wouldn't get with him, right? Haley looked back over at Rachel and saw that she was purposefully looking at Nathan while she danced. _Ugh, I really hate her._

* * *

Nathan put on his sweatshirt before finally getting under the covers to go to bed. Their apartment was still freezing but he was dealing with it. Even though the lights were now out and he was tired, Nathan, once again, couldn't sleep. All he could do was stare up at the dark ceiling in silence. His thoughts drifted to Haley. Dinner had been very quiet and strained after practice. He wasn't really mad at her. He was just upset that she hadn't told him everything that Dan had said. But the reason why she didn't made sense. Nathan had been ready to pick another fight with his father. Haley was just trying to diffuse the situation. He was then jarred out of his thoughts as he felt the bed move again. Haley had been tossing and turning for the last twenty minutes.

"Hales, are you awake?" Nathan asked. He knew that he wouldn't get to sleep until they settled this. He had done well at practice today but he wouldn't be able to keep up again tomorrow if he didn't get some rest. The only reason he was so aggressive before was because he was channeling all his anger into the game.

"Oh, so now you're talking to me?" she questioned back. The shakiness of her voice instantly caught his attention. Nathan sat up so that he could look at her over the huge pillow between them. She was lying there bundled under the covers with her teeth chattering. Her whole body was also shivering.

"Oh my God, Hales, are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine," she answered curtly. "I'm just a little cold." That, however, was an understatement. She had on three layers of clothes and she was still freezing. She could feel the chill in her bones as her whole body ached from shaking so much. She honestly couldn't take another night of this.

"No, you're not," Nathan declared.

"What are you doing?" Haley inquired when she saw him grab the pillow that was between them and fling it on the floor.

"Come here," he ordered motioning her to him.

"What? No," Haley objected.

"Haley, you're shaking," he pointed out. He then moved closer and reached out to pull her towards him.

"Nathan," Haley protested. But he was too strong. An instant later, she was in his arms. Nathan ran his hands over her back and arms trying to warm her up. Haley was going to push him away again but the heat emanating from him felt good. She could already feel her shivering starting to somewhat subside.

"Feel better?" Nathan asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah. Thanks," Haley said softly. Her face was buried in his chest as she tried to get warm.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he apologized after another minute of silence. "I wasn't necessarily angry at you…"

"Well, you sure have a hell of a way of showing it," Haley stated as she finally looked up at him.

"I know. I was just pissed that my dad had actually said those things to you—and that he had gotten to me again. But I shouldn't have taken it out on you, though."

"I just didn't want to make things worse."

"While I appreciate that, I'd rather you told me straight out. Ok?"

"Yeah," Haley replied.

"Promise me," he requested while looking her in the eye.

"I promise—as long as you swear to keep your cool next time. You shouldn't let him try to control you like that," she added.

"I promise, too," he agreed.

"Good," Haley said with a small smile. She then started to bite her bottom lip as another annoying thought popped into her head.

"What else is on your mind, Hales?" Nathan questioned knowingly.

"Do you know that new cheerleader on the squad? She's the one with the red hair."

"Who? Rachel?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, I guess you do know her then," Haley said in a slightly annoyed tone. _It figures that he'd notice her. Why is it that men are always drawn to complete skanks? _ Haley looked away from him and down at her left hand. She had started playing with her wedding band—a habit that had recently formed.

"Not personally. I just ran into her once," he explained.

"When?" _How did I not know about this?_

"She was with Shane before I had beaten him up," Nathan explained. "Why?" _So first she was with my ex and now she's after Nathan? Ugh, she's like the plague. She just keeps spreading. _

"No reason. I just…uh…I catch her looking and smiling at you a lot during practice," she said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Nathan tried to act surprised. He knew what Rachel had been doing. It was definitely obvious that the girl was trying to get his attention. But he didn't say anything to Haley. She already seemed kind of irritated by it.

"Yeah," Haley said while still playing with her ring.

"And why are you telling me this?" he prodded. He was trying to hold back the smile that was threatening to form on his face.

"I just thought that you should know. We don't want everyone else to think that there's something going on. It'll look bad."

"It would," Nathan said going along with it. "But are you sure you're not saying this because of some other reason?"

"Like what?" Haley asked as she met his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you're a little jealous that another woman is taking an interest in me?" he suggested innocently. Haley's mouth dropped open at his insinuation. _I'm not jealous! I'm infuriated by Rachel! _

"Where the hell did you get an idea like that from?" Haley questioned offended.

"Well, you do seem really bothered by it," Nathan smirked. Haley pulled away and sat up to look at him.

"I only mentioned it because Rachel is a two-faced ho who likes to torture me. And what better way to annoy me than to go after my husband?"

"Oh, so now I'm your 'husband'," Nathan said making air quotes. "You're getting awfully possessive, Hales." His smirk only made Haley angrier.

"I'm not being possessive. If anyone is possessive it's you. You practically pummeled that guy at that party not too long ago. And I believe that you also referred to me as your 'wife'," she fired back mirroring his actions.

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so?' It's the same damn thing!"

"Well, I'm not the one getting all worked up about it," he pointed out laughing.

"You were at the time it happened. And I'm not worked up about anything. I just simply wanted to bring it to your attention," Haley defended. "Unless you want me to be jealous."

"Why would I want that?" Nathan questioned amused. He could see her cheeks getting red from frustration. She was so sexy when she got all fired up. He just couldn't resist egging her on.

"I don't know. Why would you?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. Haley sighed exasperated. She didn't know how he had managed to twist her words all around.

"Ugh, I hate you," she proclaimed as she laid down and turned over so that her back was to him.

"That's not very nice to say to your friend," Nathan teased.

"I don't care," Haley said indignantly. Nathan laughed while shaking his head. _She is too funny when she's stubborn. _

"What are you doing?" Haley questioned when she felt Nathan's arm wrap around her waist.

"Keeping you warm," he replied.

"That won't be necessary," she declared while pulling away from him and further onto her side.

"You're going to be cold again," he warned.

"I'm sure I'll be perfectly fine," Haley retorted brusquely.

"Suit yourself then." Nathan went back to his side and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, Haley felt the cold seeping into her body again. _Damn it, I'm starting to shiver. Ugh, I _hate _fall. _She waited another five minutes until she couldn't take it anymore. Haley reluctantly turned around and sidled up to Nathan.

"Don't even say it," she warned when she saw the victorious smirk on his face. "I'm still mad at you."

"Of course," he replied with a sexy smile as he brought her into his arms. Haley rested her head on his chest while he, once again, rubbed her arms and back trying to warm her up.

"By the way, I'm not interested in Rachel," Nathan commented offhandedly.

"And why are you telling me this?" Haley asked with the same tone of disinterest—despite the rapid pounding of her heart.

"I just wanted to bring it to your attention," he said using her earlier words. She could feel the satisfied smile threatening to form on her face. Haley didn't reply, though. Instead, she closed her eyes and finally let sleep overtake her. And since she was back in Nathan's arms, it was one of the most peaceful nights she'd had yet.


	29. Chapter 28

**AN: Ok, I want to take the time to thank each and every one of you who have reviewed and stood by this story. I finally reached over 1,000 reviews! I was very close with Funny Little Feeling but the story ended so I never really got there. But thank you all so much! I am literally blown away by it all, and I really do appreciate your opinions and kind words. I finally reached my goal! **

**Also, I'm sort of toying with the idea of posting another story. It'll be sort of a side project. Nothing major but something that's been on my mind. I'm still desperately trying to finish up More Than Anyone right now. It's a lot longer than I had anticipated (but I'm sure you guys won't mind! lol!). And I've also started writing Secrets of Life. These two stories are my priority. So if I post the other one (which is called Never Too Late), I won't update it as frequently. I have the story planned out but I'll be writing the chapters as I go along. I usually pre-write everything but I'm trying something new. Now, I do need a little help from you guys. I don't know if they mentioned the name of the college that Nathan and Haley go to instead of Duke at the end of Season 4. I was wondering if any of you know what it is. I want Naley to go to a smaller college in this story and I really need to know the name. Otherwise, I'm just going to make one up. So if you guys have any info, I'd really appreciate it.  
**

**Another thing, this chapter is shorter than the other ones. It was almost twenty pages long so I cut it and made it into two chapters. The next update will be the rest of this one. And at the end, I included the summary of Never Too Late. So please tell me what you guys think of both the chapter and my possible new fic. The summary kind of sounds common but the story itself is more original and complex. I'll definitely be adding my usual twists to things. I just didn't want to give away what I have planned. Anyway, feedback would be great. Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 28**

_**October 27, 2007**_

"Come on, guys, you can do it!" Peyton yelled.

"Go Blue Devils!" Brookes cheered. It was Saturday and Duke's first game of the basketball season. They were playing Georgia Tech. It had been a tough first half but Nathan and the rest of the team were starting to catch up. The score was now sixty three to fifty nine. Time was running out so the guys really had to step up their game if they were going to win. Haley's stomach was in her throat as she watched Nathan. The other team was certainly aggressive. But she knew that Nathan could take them.

"Come on, Nathan!" Haley shouted. After about fifteen minutes of cheering the guys on, Brooke had the squad now facing the audience doing one of their new cheers. It was time to get them pumped, too. Nathan managed to make a shot from the three-point line. The crowd roared with excitement. They needed one point to tie the game up. Lucas managed to steal the ball away from his opponent. He passed to Jake who dribbled about halfway down the court. He then passed to Tyler who eventually threw the ball to Nathan. He got as close to the basket as possible but he knew he couldn't make the shot with all the people guarding him. That's when he noticed Lucas had gotten open. Nathan immediately threw him the ball. Lucas dribbled down the rest of the court and did a perfect lay up. The crowd's excitement grew at that. The clock was running out. All they needed was one point to win.

"Scott! Scott! Scott…" Brooke began to chant. The rest of the squad followed and soon the entire stadium joined in. The girls had turned back around and were watching in anxious anticipation. So far, the opposing team was able to maintain their hold on the ball. They almost scored again when Nathan swooped in and made an amazing block. He then was able to steal the ball. He barreled down the court dodging anyone who got in his way. Eventually, he made a quick pass to Jake. He got a little farther before having to pass back to Lucas. He ended up being double teamed. Haley's stomach knotted up even more as she looked at the clock and saw that there were only fifteen seconds left of the game. The guys had to act now. That was when Haley noticed Nathan get really aggressive. He got away from his defenders and motioned to Lucas that he was open. Lucas made the perfect pass which Nathan swiftly caught.

"Come on, Nathan!" Haley bellowed. "You've got this!" _That's not all he's got_, she couldn't help but think. Nathan was all sweaty and his biceps were bulging. The thought of what it felt like to be wrapped in those arms at night immediately filled Haley's mind causing her temperature to rise and face to flush.

"Scott! Scott! Scott…" the crowd continued to shout as Nathan tried to get to the basket. They got louder and louder until everyone jumped up screaming and cheering when Nathan slam dunked the ball into the basket. _We won!_ Haley started jumping up and down with the rest of the squad.

After Nathan made the basket, Lucas and his teammates started patting his back and celebrating their victory. It felt good to make that last basket. He knew people probably still thought about him missing the shot last season. But this would show them he wasn't about to mess up like that again. Nathan was determined to take them to the championship and win. As his teammates continued to celebrate on the court, Nathan's gaze drifted to the sidelines. His eyes immediately found Haley's. She smiled and he returned the gesture.

"Hey, Nate, the team's going to party tonight," Vince informed him. "Trent's fraternity is hosting it. You coming?"

"Um…"

"Of course he is. After that amazing game, he has to come," Rachel cut in. Nathan didn't know when she walked over but she was now by his side.

"Awesome. I'll see you later, man," Vince said before taking off to tell some of the other guys.

"You looked good out there," Rachel commented once Vince was out of earshot. "But then again, you're always hott."

"Rachel, look…" Nathan began to say in a warning tone but was interrupted.

"Hey," Haley said. Before he knew it, her arms were around his neck and she was kissing him. Nathan responded immediately—even though he figured this was all just to put Rachel in her place. But he didn't care. If it meant he got to kiss Haley, then he was down for it. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds until Rachel cleared her throat loudly.

"Oh, Rachel, I didn't see you there," Haley commented innocently. Her hands were now resting on Nathan's chest.

"I bet," she replied sarcastically. "But I have to be going anyway. I have to get ready for the big party tonight."

"Yeah, you probably should. You're going to need all the extra time you can get," Haley said with fake politeness in her voice. But Nathan heard the insult behind it.

"I could say the same for you," Rachel replied with a smile. She then turned to Nathan. "See you later, hot shot. I'll save you a dance." Nathan smirked when he saw the death glare Haley was throwing at Rachel's retreating back.

"Who was that?" Dan questioned behind them. _Damn it_, Nathan cursed to himself. He completely forgot that his dad was there. He would usually bolt after a game so that he could avoid another lecture from him. Haley, however, had proved to be quite the distraction.

"Nobody," Nathan quickly dismissed.

"Really? It didn't seem like it," Dan said with a smug expression. "She was pretty." Nathan wrapped his arm tighter around Haley's waist when he felt her tense against him.

"Whatever, Dad. What do you want?" he questioned. Nathan wanted to get this over with. He saw Dan look at them suspiciously but he didn't let Haley go. He wanted her right next to him if his father was around.

"I just wanted to say good game, son," Dan replied.

"What?" Nathan asked in disbelief. Haley seemed to look at him skeptically, too.

"I mean it. That was good—or at least the second half was. Although, you were kind of sloppy in the beginning. Those fowls were avoidable." _I knew he'd start. _

"That's great, Dad. Are you done evaluating me yet? We have things to do."

"For now," he answered. "I'll call you some time next week. Your mother wants us all to go out for lunch or something together."

"Looking forward to it," Nathan responded dryly.

"I'll see you later, Nate. Hannah," Dan said curtly before finally walking away. Haley just rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to him," she stated as she rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back. "You were incredible tonight." Nathan nodded while finally turning to look at her.

"Thanks," he replied.

"You're welcome," she responded. "So, are we going to the party tonight or what?"

"Actually, I was thinking that we should go out—just the two of us." Nathan wasn't in the mood for another party. He kind of just wanted to do something low key for once.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Haley asked curiously. She didn't want to go to another party either—especially if the skank was going to be there. She actually was looking forward to some one-on-one time with Nathan outside of the apartment and wild parties.

"You know what? I'll tell you after. I have to go shower and change. I'll meet you out in the hall in about fifteen minutes."

"Ok," Haley said. She had to change out of her uniform, too. They then went their separate ways. _I wonder where we're going…  
_

* * *

"We are definitely going to have a rematch another day," Nathan declared. 

"Why? You know that you're just going to lose again," Haley teased.

"There was something wrong with my club."

"No, there was something wrong with you. You suck," Haley laughed. Nathan's surprise activity turned out to be miniature golfing. In the beginning, he had offered to show her the "proper" technique but she declined. Haley was a pro, but Nathan wouldn't believe her. She soon proved him wrong, though.

"I do not. It's cold and my muscles are worn out—and the club was defective," he excused.

"Sure," Haley laughed. "Make all the excuses you want but you still suck."

"No, you were lucky. But I'll get you next time," he proclaimed.

"Bring it on, Scott," Haley challenged with a playful smile. She then took a sip of her hot chocolate. They were sitting in a tiny café just off campus. After playing miniature golf in the freezing cold for almost an hour, they needed to regroup and warm up.

"How's the coffee?" she asked when she saw Nathan grimace after he took a sip.

"Karen's is definitely better," he replied.

"Yeah, she has the best coffee I've ever tasted," Haley agreed. "There aren't many places like her cooking in Honey Grove."

"Except for you and your mom," Nathan added.

"Well, I'm talking restaurant wise," she clarified.

"So what is Honey Grove like?" Nathan asked curiously. Haley talked to him about her family but she never really went into detail about the town.

"It's pretty much like Tree Hill—except with even less things to do."

"Wow, it sounds really interesting," Nathan laughed.

"I know," Haley smiled.

"Well, what about your friends from high school? Do you still hang around with them?" he questioned.

"Yeah. We were all together a lot this summer," Haley answered. "It was nice to catch up and everything."

"So, what are they like?"

"Well, my best friend Anna is pretty cool. She has to be one of the nicest people I've ever met. Anna doesn't really like to judge others. She tries to give everyone a chance. She goes to Berkeley. She's really into dance and stuff like that. We were on the cheerleading squad together in high school," Haley explained. "My other best friend is Megan. We're really close. She was a fellow tutor. We had some fun times. She's also really nice. And then there's Greg."

"Oh yeah, you mentioned him during that whole gas-sucking story," Nathan smirked.

"I know what you're thinking and stop it," Haley warned playfully.

"I wasn't thinking anything," he lied smoothly. But Haley's mouth had definitely become a fantasy of his.

"Yeah, right. Anyway, we basically grew up together. We were inseparable as kids. Our moms were friends, too, so it worked out well. He's a good guy. He's smart and totally laidback, but sometimes that boy can be so stubborn."

"Kind of like me?" Nathan smirked.

"No, I think you're worse," Haley joked.

"That really hurts, Hales," Nathan said with mock sadness.

"Don't be a baby, Scott," she teased. They continued to talk and joke around for the next fifteen minutes until they noticed what time it was.

"It's almost one o'clock," Nathan stated after he looked at his watch.

"We better get going then," Haley said. "Besides, I'm sure you're tired from the game and your crushing golf defeat."

"I'm warning you. I'm not holding back next time," Nathan declared as they made their way out of the café and into his SUV. Their normal banter continued and another ten minutes later they were back at the apartment.

"Oh my God," Haley exclaimed as she stepped through the front door. "Is that heat I feel?" Nathan followed and immediately noticed the change in temperature.

"Yeah, I think it is," he replied while trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. With the heat back on, there wouldn't be any need for Haley to snuggle up to him at night. Haley, meanwhile, was thinking the same thing as she went about her routine of getting ready for bed. Soon she was lying down on her side of the mattress looking up at the ceiling and fiddling with her wedding ring. The lights were out and the room was quiet. Haley looked to the right and saw the huge pillow that was normally between them. Nathan had actually been the one to return it to its original spot. Haley had been surprised when she came back from the bathroom to find it there. Nathan was already lying down with his eyes closed.

She wasn't sure if he put it back for her or for him but either way, she didn't like it anymore. Haley enjoyed the extra space she had without it. But mostly, she liked the feeling of Nathan's strong arms around her in the night. It wasn't only about warmth. She loved the safe, calming feeling that she got whenever she was in his embrace. Haley had gotten used to it, and she couldn't sleep now that she didn't have it. With a soft sigh, Haley made her decision. She quickly grabbed the pillow before she could change her mind and threw it towards the end of the bed. When she looked over at Nathan, she saw that he was actually wide awake.

"I'm still kind of cold," she said when he gave her a questioning look. Haley put a strand of hair behind her ear as she nervously waited to hear his response. But it never came. Instead, he moved closer to the middle of the bed and pulled her to him without a word. Haley rested her hand on his chest as his arms wrapped tightly around her. Her head was buried in the crook of his neck. It wasn't long before one of his hands found its way into her hair and started to caress it. The soothing feeling made Haley's eyes grow heavy. She was starting to nod off.

"Goodnight, Hales," she could've sworn she heard him say. Haley then vaguely felt the warm sensation of Nathan's lips on her forehead. But it didn't really register in her mind. Because a second later, she completely succumbed to a deep and tranquil sleep.

* * *

"Aaaachoo," Haley sneezed into the Kleenex. It was early in the afternoon that Tuesday and Haley was feeling horrible. Her nose was stuffy, her head and muscles ached, and she kept getting the chills. But despite all those symptoms, Haley pushed on. She was in the middle of a tutoring session and she had two more afterward. 

"Are you ok?" Andrew asked. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Haley answered and then sneezed again. She hadn't felt that well last night. By the time she woke up this morning, her cold had seemed to have fully developed.

"Obviously, you're not," Andrew pointed out.

"It's just a cold. That's all. I promise I'll be fine," Haley stated. But Andrew didn't look convinced. They continued on with the session until Haley started coughing uncontrollably.

"You're really sick. You should be home," he declared. "We can go over these problems another time."

"Are you sure?" Haley questioned. She seemed to be feeling worse by the minute. But if he really wanted her to stay and help him, she would.

"Yeah. I can wait until Saturday. I don't have a test this week or anything so it's not too bad."

"Alright. I'm sorry, Andrew," Haley apologized.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he gathered his things. "I'll see you later. Feel better."

"Thanks," she muttered while coughing. Haley then went to talk to Mrs. Jade. When she saw how sick Haley was, she immediately gave her permission to leave and promised to call her other tutees to fill in for her. Haley thanked her profusely before finally heading back to the apartment. By the time she got there, her muscles ached even more from all the walking she had to do. Haley dropped her bag by the door and headed into the bedroom. She looked at the clock and noticed that she still had about two hours until cheerleading practice started.

Haley then changed into some comfy sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She still had the chills. In addition to that, her body felt totally wiped. She'd spent all day Sunday working on projects and papers. On Monday she had classes and tutoring. Then later on, she met up with Brooke and Peyton to discuss some new cheers for the next game that coming Friday. Today was no different. Between classes and tutoring, Haley hadn't had a minute to rest. But since she had cancelled her last two tutoring sessions, Haley did have some time to take a quick nap before practice. She then got in bed and snuggled under the covers. And as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out.

* * *

Never Too Late summary: Haley James excelled in everything she did. Whether it was school or cheerleading, she always managed to work hard and come out on top. But when she develops feelings for her older siblings' hottie of a friend Nathan Scott, Haley finds herself in unfamiliar territory. She's desperate to prove that she's more than her siblings' innocent baby sister. But even with all of her hard work and strategies, will Nathan ever notice? 


	30. Chapter 29

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry I couldn't update a little sooner. I got weighed down with more school stuff this weekend. I know you guys are anxious to find out what's going to happen since Haley is sick. So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! Also, I will be posting my new story Never Too Late today. I know some were worried about this story not getting updated as often since I'm starting another one but that won't happen. The only time I might not update is if I'm swamped with more school work. And if that happens, I'll let you know. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed! You're all amazing! Here's Chapter 29...**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Nathan practically ran back to the apartment. It was almost four forty and basketball practice started at five. His writing class had gotten out later than usual causing him to rush. Another five minutes later he finally managed to make it to the apartment. He hurriedly shoved his key in the door and unlocked it. He then ran down the hallway into the bedroom to get his gym bag. Once he grabbed it and was about to leave, that's when Nathan noticed that Haley was in bed sound asleep. He furrowed his brow at the sight. _I thought she'd be at the gym by now. She's never late. And since when does she sleep in during the day? That's usually my thing. _Nathan thought about just leaving her alone but decided against it. She'd kill him if she missed practice because he didn't wake her up. He then walked over to her side of the bed and gently shook her.

"Hales," he murmured softly. Nothing happened.

"Hales," he repeated louder and shook her a little more firmly. He heard her moan and then saw her slowly start to open her eyes. When she looked up, he got a good view of her face. Her nose was slightly red, there were dark circles under her eyes, and her face seemed really pale.

"Haley, are you ok?" he questioned concerned.

"Nathan?" she asked groggily. She rubbed her tired eyes and stared up at him. "What time is it?"

"It's almost five o'clock," he answered. "Are you feeling alright?" He could hear the stuffiness of her voice. And judging by the way she looked, he figured that she was most likely sick. She had seemed a little out of it last night but Nathan had thought that the cause was just stress.

"I'm ok," Haley replied. She then bolted upright when she realized what Nathan had just said. "Oh my God, it's almost five o'clock?! I've got to get to practice or Brooke will kill me." Haley quickly got out of bed and stood up. Nathan put an arm around her waist when he saw her start to sway.

"Maybe you shouldn't go," he suggested. She could barely stand up. How was she supposed to dance?

"I have to," Haley argued as she pulled out of his grip and started to walk down the hallway to fetch her cheerleading bag. She made it to the couch but then stopped as she felt her head get dizzy again. _Yuk, the room is spinning. _Nathan was by her side instantly. He could tell that she was really unsteady right now on her feet.

"You're not going anywhere," Nathan declared. He slid his arm back around her waist to help her balance.

"Nathan, I don't have time to argue with you. We're both going to be even later if we don't leave now," Haley urged.

"I don't care. You're obviously sick. You can barely walk, Hales. There's no way you'll be able to stay at practice for two hours. And I'm not going to let you push yourself," he informed her.

"But…" Haley was about to protest when Nathan shushed her.

"You're staying here and that's final," he declared firmly. Before she could even mutter another reply, Nathan had already scooped Haley up in his arms and started walking back to the bedroom.

"Damn it, Nathan, put me down!" Haley exclaimed. She tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong. When they got back to the room, Nathan laid her gently on the bed.

"Stay," he ordered before leaving the room. Haley waited a second after he left and then tried to sit up. Much to her dismay, she felt weak and her head was still dizzy. Haley laid back down and closed her eyes until she heard Nathan return a few minutes later.

"I just called Brooke and told her you won't be able to make it to practice," Nathan stated.

"How did she take it?" Haley asked nervously.

"She was ready to bite my head off until I told her how sick you are. Now she wants me to make sure that you stay in bed and rest. She says she needs you healthy for the game on Friday," he replied.

"Oh joy," Haley muttered as she shut her eyes again and put her hand to her head. She didn't feel as nauseous when she couldn't see anything.

"Can I get you anything?" Nathan asked.

"Don't worry about me," Haley told him. "You're already late for practice. Just go."

"Oh, I'm not going to practice either," Nathan informed her.

"What?" Haley's eyes snapped open to look at him. "Nathan, you can't miss your practice because of me. I'll be fine. If I need something, I'll get it."

"Hales, I'm not leaving you alone if you're this sick. And I already called Coach K to let him know that I won't be there."

"I could've managed," she asserted. "You didn't have to do that."

"How? You can barely stand," Nathan pointed out.

"I could've crawled," she declared. Haley knew how important basketball was to him. She didn't want to make him jeopardize anything—especially if Dan found out. Then he'd really let Nathan have it.

"That's crap and you know it," he said.

"Whatever," she muttered while closing her eyes again. Her head was pounding and she felt all congested. _Ugh, please somebody just put me out of my misery. _

"I'll get you some Tylenol," Nathan stated when he noticed her clutching her head again. He came back a minute later and was helping her sit up so she could take it. He got another pillow and put it behind her to prop her up.

"Is it just me or is it really hot in here?" Haley questioned. A few minutes prior she was shivering her brains out. Now the room felt like some kind of sauna.

"Not really," Nathan replied. He then placed his hand on her forehead. It was just as he had suspected. "You're burning up. I think you have a fever."

"Great," Haley muttered sarcastically.

"I'll be right back," he said before leaving the room, once again. When he returned, he had a bowl of water and a face cloth in his hand. Nathan took a seat on the edge of the bed next to her. He dunked the cloth in the water, rung it out, and then placed it on Haley's forehead.

"Thanks," she stated when the cool water came into contact with her hot skin.

"You're welcome," he responded with a small smile. He then brushed the stray hairs off of her face. Haley closed her eyes and secretly reveled in his soothing touch. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm just tired," she yawned. She then kicked the blankets off and pulled off her sweatshirt so that she was only in her sweatpants and cami. "And hot," she added. Nathan took the cloth and dunked it in the water another time before placing it back on her forehead.

"Well, you just rest for awhile. You'll probably feel better once you sleep some more," he declared while removing one of the pillows she was resting on so that she could fully lay down. "I'll be around if you need anything else." Haley nodded in response before closing her eyes. It wasn't long before Nathan heard her soft breathing. He then got up and walked out into the living room. He figured he'd work on some homework and get it out of the way while she slept. Haley was really ill and he knew that she'd need him a lot later on. Every once in awhile, he'd go and check on her.

It wasn't until another three hours later that she finally did wake up. Nathan had been watching a game on ESPN when he heard Haley calling for him. He didn't really get a chance to stop the rest of the night. One minute Haley was hot, but then the next she'd be cold. Nathan was constantly going back and forth to make sure that she was comfortable and had everything she needed. He tried to make her eat something but she kept saying that she didn't think she'd be able to get it down. Her stomach had started to feel queasy.

Eventually, he managed to make her have a few crackers—which ultimately reappeared in the middle of the night. Haley threw up about four times. It wasn't the most pleasant thing to watch. But Nathan stayed by her side rubbing her back and holding her hair away from her face as everything she'd eaten earlier resurfaced. If it kept up, he was seriously thinking about bringing her to Health Services there on campus.

Luckily, she seemed to feel a little better afterward. She fell back asleep around two in the morning. Nathan, however, still stayed up watching her from his side of the bed. He monitored every toss and turn and furrow on her brow. Haley moaned a few times but it was nothing major. He would just gently stroke her hair when she did—which seemed to calm her. But despite his best efforts to stay awake, fatigue eventually won out and he, too, fell asleep.

* * *

Haley turned the volume down on the TV that following afternoon. Nathan had moved it in their room for her earlier that morning so that she could have some type of entertainment while she laid in bed. Haley looked over to her right to make sure that she hadn't woken him up. Nathan was finally getting some rest after the long night he had with her. Haley couldn't remember the last time she'd been that sick. Fortunately, her fever had gone down and she was feeling a lot better now. But she ended up skipping her classes today since she was still too weak to get up. 

Nathan didn't go either since he refused to leave her alone. He'd been a godsend. Haley was grateful that he had helped her. She never would have pegged Nathan Scott as the type to stick around and hold a girl's hair while she puked her guts out. And anything she needed he immediately got for her. Haley had wanted some popsicles because she hadn't trusted herself with solid food just yet. As soon as she mentioned it, he promptly went to the store and bought two boxes.

It wasn't until two hours ago that she finally managed to get him to stop fussing over her and get some more sleep. Haley then returned her attention to the soap opera she was watching. She usually thought that they were cheesy but this one seemed to be getting good. There was also nothing else on. A little while later, Haley looked at the clock. She would have to wake him up now. Basketball practice started in about 45 minutes and he had to get ready.

"Nathan," Haley said loudly while shaking him. He was a heavy sleeper. She knew it might take a few minutes to get him fully awake.

"Nathan," she repeated. He still didn't stir. "Nathan!" Haley put her hand through his hair and brought it to rest on his cheek. That seemed to work. He moaned slightly before slowly opening his eyes.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," she smiled when she noticed his groggy expression.

"Ugh, why did you wake me up?" he groaned. He was still exhausted. But then his eyes snapped open when he remembered that she was sick. She probably needed something.

"Sorry. Are you ok? Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, but you have to get up. Practice starts soon," she informed him.

"Hales, I'm not going. I'm pretty much dead right now."

"I know but there's no way that you can miss another one. You have a game Friday and Coach K is going to be pissed if his star player isn't ready," she said. "Besides, I want to you get away from me for a little while. I don't want you getting sick, too."

"Hales, I'll be fine. And I never get sick."

"I don't care," she declared. "While I totally appreciate how you've taken care of me, I'm doing much better now. So you can go."

"But…" he started to object before she interrupted him.

"No, you're going to practice and that's final." She didn't want to mess him up anymore than she had yesterday. "When it's over then you can come back and fuss over me all you want." Nathan knew it would be pointless to argue when he saw the determined look on her face.

"Fine," he agreed reluctantly. "But I'm calling someone to come over while I'm gone."

"What? Nathan, that's not necessary," Haley replied.

"Hales, it's either someone comes over or I stay here with you," he informed her. She may be feeling better but that didn't mean that she was out of the woods yet. And Nathan was not going to take any chances.

"Ok," she sighed. "I guess I can compromise."

"That's my girl," he beamed while getting up. Haley was glad that his back was now turned to her. She was definitely starting to blush from his comment. As he got ready and made a phone call, Haley returned her attention to the TV. About twenty minutes later, there was a knock on their door. Nathan went to answer it. When he came back in the room, he was followed by Peyton.

"Nurse Sawyer reporting for duty," Peyton joked.

"Peyton, what are you doing here? You have practice, too," Haley pointed out.

"Actually, Brooke canceled it for today. There's this big masquerade/Halloween party tonight at one of the fraternities. She wanted the rest of the night to get ready for it," she explained.

"Oh my God, I completely forgot that it's Halloween," Haley said. Between all of the stress she was under and getting sick, it had totally slipped her mind.

"Well, with the way you've been feeling that's understandable," she commented.

"Ok, guys, I have to go. I can't be late," Nathan declared as he picked up his gym bag that he'd been packing. "I'll be back around seven. Under no circumstance is she allowed out of bed—except to go to the bathroom. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Peyton laughed while mock saluting him.

"Just go already," Haley said as she rolled her eyes smiling.

"Who knew he could be so protective of you?" Peyton said after they heard him leave.

"Not me," Haley replied while keeping her eyes on the TV. She was afraid that her face would give away everything that she'd been thinking about and feeling for Nathan lately.

"It's actually kind of sweet," Peyton commented nonchalantly.

"Don't start, Sawyer," Haley warned.

"It was just an observation," Peyton said with an innocent shrug as she went to lie next to Haley on the bed. "So what are we watching?"

"The _General Hospital_ marathon on Soap Net," she answered.

"I thought you hated shows like that," Peyton pointed out.

"I do. But there was nothing else on so I've been watching it all day. Now I'm kind of hooked," Haley revealed.

"Interesting," Peyton commented as she began watching it. It wasn't long before she started to get into it, too.

"That is so sad," Haley said with watery eyes.

"I don't get it. Why won't Elizabeth just tell Lucky the truth about Baby Jake?"

"I don't know, but I feel bad for Jason. Some other guy is raising his son while he watches in the shadows."

"And it's completely obvious that Elizabeth is in love with Jason. They should just hook up already," Peyton declared.

"That's what I've been saying all day. But do they listen? No."

"I'm going to kill you, Haley. Now I'm going to have to start watching this crap to find out what happens."

"Unfortunately, I will, too," Haley declared. She then looked over at the clock. There was only a half hour left until Nathan came home.

"That's like the fiftieth time you've looked at the clock since I've been here," Peyton mentioned.

"So?" Haley replied coolly.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Miss who?" _Maybe if I play dumb, she'll drop it. _

"Nathan," Peyton clarified. _Damn. _

"What?" Haley scoffed. "No. I was just wondering how much longer this episode is going to be." _Yeah, right. If that isn't the lamest excuse I've ever heard. Why am I such an idiot?!_

"If that's your story," Peyton muttered casually.

"It's not a story. It's the truth. I don't miss Nathan," she proclaimed—trying to convince herself as well as Peyton. Peyton gave another shrug as she resumed watching the show. Haley tried to focus on the program but that little annoying voice in the back of her mind was speaking out again.

"Peyton?" Haley questioned. The curly blonde then turned to look at her. _I can't believe I'm going to give in to this. _"Is it that obvious?"

"Is what obvious?" Peyton asked back confused.

"That I…uh…that I like Nathan," she choked out nervously. She had sworn to herself that she would never admit that to anybody. But the more time Haley spent with Nathan, the harder it was to keep her growing feelings bottled up. She was really falling hard for him and that scared her. Agreeing to be friends was one thing. But actually thinking about pursuing a more intimate relationship with him was unnerving. Haley was torn and she definitely needed someone to talk to.

"Oh, that," Peyton stated when she finally got what she said. "Yeah, it is. We all suspected it but I guess you just confirmed it."

"Great," Haley mumbled sarcastically. _I can't believe this is happening. _

"Haley, it's nothing to be ashamed about," Peyton soothed.

"I feel like such a mess, Peyton," Haley revealed. "I hated him, I married him, I became friends with him, and now I like him. Seriously, how screwed up is that?"

"Actually, I don't think it's that unbelievable. We all knew that you guys had that potential. You're just starting to realize it now."

"Do you think Nathan suspects anything?" Haley inquired. _If he knows then I might as well just crawl up in a ball right now and die from embarrassment. _

"I don't think so," Peyton informed her. "I've known Nathan for a long time and he can be pretty clueless."

"I hope so," Haley muttered.

"But he likes you, too, you know."

"Yeah right," Haley scoffed unconvinced.

"I'm serious. Look at the way he acts around you. He beat up Shane for you, threatened that other loser at that party a few weeks ago, stood up for you with Dan, and now he's all worried about you when you're sick. And then there's the way he looks at you all the time."

"How does he look at me?" Haley asked. She felt like her stomach was in her throat as she waited for Peyton's answer.

"I don't even know how to explain it properly. It's just really…intense. I'm telling you he feels the same way." Haley knew that Peyton was probably right but she just didn't see it. Standing up for each other and taking care of one another are what friends do. There was nothing out of the ordinary about Nathan's behavior. Sure, they had made out that other time but it was a complete heat-of-the-moment type thing. He was a guy. They did tend to get carried away sometimes. Shane had been like that, too, when they were dating.

"You don't believe me," Peyton stated with a knowing look.

"Not really," Haley admitted sheepishly.

"Well," Peyton sighed, "I guess Nathan isn't the only one who's clueless then." Haley was about to protest when she heard the front door open. A minute later, Nathan had entered the room carrying a pizza box and a large, brown paper bag.

"Hey, guys," he greeted.

"Hey," both Haley and Peyton replied back.

"Are you feeling better?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Um, yeah," she answered. She noticed Peyton give her a look but Haley just ignored it.

"Good," Nathan stated. "I picked up dinner before I came. I figured you might be hungry since you haven't had anything but popsicles all day." _Damn it, when did he get to be so sweet? _

"Thanks," Haley said. "But I'm not so sure I can handle pizza just yet."

"Oh, that's for me. I got you enough chicken noodle soup for the next couple of days. You don't really want to push it with anything else." He then placed the pizza box on the bed before walking over to Haley's side. He pulled out a small Styrofoam container and a plastic spoon and handed it to her.

"Thank you," Haley stated with a genuine smile. She opened the cover carefully so as not to spill it. Her grin got even wider when she looked at it. "You got me extra noodles?" She'd mentioned that to him in a conversation a few weeks ago. Haley was surprised that he actually remembered it.

"Yeah, I know you like it that way," Nathan replied. Haley looked over at Peyton and saw that she had a triumphant smile on her face. "Peyton, you can have some pizza, too, if you want."

"Oh, thanks for the offer but I have to get ready for the party before Brooke has a spaz attack. Maybe some other time, though."

"Alright," Nathan replied. "Thanks for coming over."

"No problem. Feel better, Haley."

"Thanks," she responded. Peyton had turned to leave when Haley suddenly called her back.

"Yeah?" Peyton asked. Haley had to choose her words carefully since Nathan was right next to her listening.

"About our conversation earlier, I was thinking that it'd be better if Lucky and everyone else didn't find out just yet. Elizabeth probably isn't ready to tell him." Peyton looked perplexed for a few seconds when realization dawned on her.

"I think that can be arranged," she replied with a wink. "I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye," Haley called to her.

"What was that about?" Nathan asked confused once Peyton was gone.

"Nothing," Haley dismissed. "We were watching this soap opera and trying to figure a few things out."

"Um, ok," Nathan laughed—still not getting it. He took a seat on the other side of the bed and opened the pizza box to grab a slice.

"Did you know about the Halloween party tonight?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you want to go?"

"Hales, you're sick…"

"No, I didn't mean with me. Peyton and everyone else are going. You can join them if you want. I really do feel a lot better," she told him.

"Actually, I'd still rather stay with you. It was a long night and practice was brutal. I kind of just want to sleep." Haley nodded in understanding.

"Sorry. I guess that's mostly my fault," she apologized. Now that she got a good look at him, Haley could tell that Nathan was exhausted.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "You'd do the same for me, right?"

"Yeah," Haley confirmed with a small smile. Nathan returned the gesture before taking the rest of the pizza and containers of soup into the kitchen and putting them away. A little while later, after Nathan had gotten ready for bed and into his pajamas, he was laying down in bed flipping through the channels.

"Which movie would you rather watch? Alien or Carrie?" Nathan asked.

"Um, Carrie," she answered. "Alien seriously creeps me out."

"Carrie it is then," he declared.

"Um, Nathan?" Haley questioned a few minutes later.

"Yeah? Did you need me to get you something?"

"Oh…um…no. I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. I was really sick and it got pretty messy. I really appreciate how you took care of me," Haley declared while looking him in the eye. "It means a lot."

"You're welcome," he replied. "You had me scared for awhile, though." That last part came out softly.

"Well, I'm fine now thanks to you. So it looks like you're stuck with me, Scott," Haley tried to joke. She recognized the intense stare that Peyton had mentioned earlier. She quickly looked away and started biting her lip and fiddling with her ring. The butterflies in her stomach were now alive and active.

"I think I can live with that," he smirked. Haley averted her eyes from his again as she felt the blush most likely forming on her cheeks. When she finally looked back up at him, he was back to watching the movie. Haley felt herself getting even more confused than before. She had been so sure that Nathan didn't feel the same way about her. However, Peyton's previous words played over in her mind and Haley soon began to doubt herself.

_Could he really be interested in me, too? _She wasn't sure of anything anymore. But one thing was becoming clear. Haley had two choices. She could go about her business and continue to pretend that there was nothing going on—forgetting that these feelings ever existed. Or she could finally acknowledge them and take a chance with Nathan in the hope that he felt the same. They were two very different choices that could lead to two very different outcomes. And eventually, Haley knew without a doubt that she would have to make a decision. But the real question was, which one would she pick?


	31. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, as usual, thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm still seriously in shock at how many people are responding to this story! lol! But really, thank you. Now, I wasn't going to update again until Friday. But as a little holiday treat, I've decided to post the next two chapters since they both revolve around Thanksgiving. It just happened to be perfect timing so why not share them with you now. **

**I do have one request, though. If you guys are going to submit a review, I would love it if you could submit a response for the two chapters separately. I really want to see what you guys think about this first one before going on to the next. With the second chapter, I think you're all going to really like it but also want to kill me. lol! Just know that I'm not doing it to purposely torture you. It just makes good drama. I promise that when I do post Chapter 32, it's going to get very interesting. But that's all I'm going to say. So please read, review for both chapters, and have a Happy Thanksgiving! **

* * *

**Chapter 30**

_**November 18, 2007**_

"Brooke!" Lucas scolded as she stole another fry from his plate.

"What?" she replied innocently.

"Stop stealing my food. You said you didn't want fries because they're too fattening."

"I didn't want a whole plate of fries. That doesn't mean that I wasn't going to borrow some off of your plate," she clarified.

"I agree with, Brooke. Why waste all your calories? I, personally, think that only eating a few fries does the trick," Haley stated as she swiped a couple off of Lucas' plate, too.

"Haley!" he complained and looked to the others for back up. They only laughed. It had been a little over two and a half weeks since Halloween. They had all been really stressed with school and basketball games. The gang hadn't gotten a chance to spend time with each other in a while so they decided to go out that Sunday night to a movie and then dinner.

"What?" Haley asked mimicking Brooke's previous tone.

"It's pointless, man. Just let it go," Nathan advised with a smirk. Lucas just sighed and shook his head.

"Ok, so as I was trying to say before I got interrupted by the French fry fiasco, my dad is taking me to this really cool art museum near my grandma's house on Thanksgiving…" Peyton began to explain. Nathan immediately tensed at the mention of Thanksgiving. In his opinion, it was a waste of a holiday. He wasn't thankful for his screwed up family. And yet, he still had to go eat with them that Thursday since it was tradition. Being trapped in the same room with his father and grandfather was like Nathan's worst nightmare.

The apple didn't fall far from the tree. If people thought Dan was bad, then they should meet his father Royal. Whenever they got together, they were always bickering and talking about their glory days in basketball. And then for fun, they'd start in on Nathan. Yup, Thanksgiving was most likely going to be a massacre, and Nathan was lucky enough to have front row seats.

"Well, I can totally beat that," Brooke announced. "My parents are taking me to New York to go visit some weird cousins twice removed or something like that. Anyway, that's not the point. While my parents are boozing it up, I'll be shopping in all the designer stores. Let me know what you guys want for Christmas now so I can see what they have over there."

"Seriously, how can you be thinking of Christmas already?" Jake asked in disbelief. "I don't start buying my presents until a week before."

"Because I don't want to end up with crappy leftovers," Brooke said. "No offense."

"Oh, none taken," Jake replied.

"So, are you going back to Georgia for Thanksgiving?" Lucas questioned him.

"Yeah. We're going over my aunt's house this year. She's a good cook so it should be great. What about you?"

"My mom is cooking dinner. It'll just be her, Keith, Lily, and me," Lucas answered. "We're eating early, though, because Keith has to go over Nathan's later."

"Well, that'll still be nice," Haley commented.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. When are you leaving for California?"

"Um, I'm not actually," Haley revealed. They all turned to look at her confused. "My parents and a few of their friends are going to Hawaii together this year. It's usually just the three of us since all of my siblings go to their in-laws' houses, instead."

"Well, why don't you visit them?" Brooke suggested.

"It's kind of late to buy plane tickets and most of them already have other plans," she explained. "I don't want to intrude."

"Tutor Girl, you cannot spend Thanksgiving alone. I'm sure I can talk to my parents…"

"Brooke, don't worry about me. I'll figure out something," Haley said.

"You're always welcome at our house," Lucas informed her. "My mom would love to have you over."

"Um, thanks, Luke. I'll think about it," she replied. The truth was, Haley really didn't want to be alone on the holiday. But then again, she didn't want to intrude on her friends' plans either. It was her problem. Not theirs.

"So, um, are you guys ready for our next game against Indiana?" Nathan asked trying to change the subject. He could see that Haley was getting a little uncomfortable. She threw him a thankful look when the group successfully switched topics. They all stayed at the restaurant for another half hour until it started to get late.

"See you guys tomorrow," Haley called as she and Nathan got in his SUV.

"That was fun," she commented when they were driving back to the apartment.

"It was," Nathan agreed.

"And thank you for distracting them before," she added. "I know they all mean well but I don't want them to change their plans for me."

"I'm sure they don't mind. I'd invite you over my house, too," Nathan said. "But then again, I wouldn't want to subject you to my dysfunctional family."

"But it's Thanksgiving. I know your dad can be an ass but they all can't be that bad."

"Trust me, it gets intense. I swear, the only sane one is my grandma," Nathan stated while shaking his head. "I just…I can't stand staying in that house."

"Well, you don't have to do it alone," Haley said as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Am I imagining things or are you actually offering to enter into the madness with me?" Nathan laughed.

"Look, I may not be a big fan of your father but if you want me there for some backup, I'll come."

"You're serious?" Haley nodded. "You do realize that you'll have to deal with my mom, too, right? And the last time I checked, she was furious about us getting married," Nathan informed her.

"I know. But I can handle it. I don't really care what she thinks. I care about you. And if you want me there, then I'll come. It's up to you," she stated. Nathan seriously wanted to just pull the car over right then and kiss her senseless. He had never met anyone so selfless in his entire life. And the fact that Haley actually admitted that she cared about him automatically made his heart beat faster—even if she did mean it as just a friend.

"If you're sure, then I'd really like for you to come," Nathan said.

"Then I will," she declared smiling at him. He returned the gesture as he reached over and took her hand in his. The rest of the ride back was silent. As Nathan continued to drive, he lightly caressed the back of Haley's hand with his thumb. Her skin was so soft compared to his. He soon wondered if it was the same everywhere on her body. He then quickly pushed that thought away. She was so sweet and innocent. He shouldn't be having sex fantasies about her—especially with her sitting right next to him and holding his hand. _Damn it, why does she always have to look so gorgeous?_

Haley's outfit right now was definitely driving him crazy. The neckline of her shirt swooped low enough so that you could see some of her cleavage. She was also wearing a mini skirt with some leggings. The heels she was wearing only enhanced the amazing shape of her legs. And her hair was in some fancy updo that he couldn't really name but thought looked good. It left the creamy white skin of her neck exposed. Nathan instinctively licked his lips at the sight. He then forced his attention back on the road. Nathan was relieved five minutes later when they finally arrived back at the apartment. He needed to get out of the car before he did something that both of them would regret.

Haley was surprised when Nathan pulled his hand away from her so quickly when they got back. He didn't even look at her, afterward. He just got out of the car and led the way to their apartment. As they got ready for bed, he continued not to say anything or look at her. Haley didn't know if she was more hurt or angry by his sudden mood swing. When they were finally lying down in bed, it shocked her further when he didn't reach over and pull her into his embrace. That's how they'd been sleeping for the past few weeks—ever since they got rid of the big-ass pillow.

Nathan, however, was now facing the opposite side. As she lay awake in bed, Haley was starting to second guess her decision to go with Nathan to his house for Thanksgiving. She wasn't sure she'd want to be around him either if this was how he was going to act. _Maybe he started thinking about what it would be like with Dan and now he's in a bad mood? That's probably it. He did say that it would be intense. He must just be worried. _Haley hoped that was it. Because if it wasn't, this whole thing might turn into an even bigger disaster than she'd anticipated.

* * *

"We're almost there," Nathan announced. It was late Wednesday afternoon and they were on their way to Tree Hill. Coach K had canceled basketball practice since it was Thanksgiving tomorrow, and many of the players had to travel home. Nathan and Haley had packed the night before. They'd be staying at his house until Sunday—much to his annoyance. They didn't leave Duke until four thirty since they had both gone to their classes. Haley hadn't wanted to miss anything. She had hated lagging behind when she was sick, and she didn't plan on skipping again unless it was necessary. Nathan didn't really mind too much. It was less time he had to be at home. 

"That's good," Haley commented. She didn't look away from the window. She was afraid to see Nathan's most likely vacant expression. He'd been acting really weird the past few days. It was as if he had his guard back up. Haley had originally thought that maybe he was preparing himself to deal with Dan. But that didn't explain why he avoided all contact with her. If she so much as put a hand on his shoulder, he would get tense and make up some excuse to get away from her. It was starting to get very frustrating. They spent the next fifteen minutes in total silence until Nathan entered a very wealthy-looking neighborhood. It wasn't long before he finally pulled into the driveway of one of the biggest houses Haley had ever seen. The place made their beach house look like a shack.

"Whoa," Haley mumbled.

"It looks almost perfect, doesn't it?" Haley turned to look at Nathan. She could hear the bitter tone in his voice. _Well, this is going to be fun_, she thought sarcastically. They hadn't even gotten in the house yet and Nathan was already on edge. But then again, it was Dan they would be dealing with. What really was there to look forward to?

Nathan seemed to stare at the house for a few more seconds before finally getting out to get their things. Haley followed. Nathan had opened the trunk and picked up his duffel bag. As Haley started to reach for hers, her hand ended up colliding with Nathan's. She immediately felt a spark run through her at the contact. She then looked up at Nathan who seemed to have the same surprised look on his face. But as soon as it appeared, it was replaced by another unreadable expression.

"I've got it," he stated and then quickly pulled it away from her. He shut the trunk and led her to the front door. Haley simply followed without saying a word. Since his hands were full, she rang the doorbell. Nathan took a deep breath as he geared himself up for what was to come. Less than a minute later, the door opened.

"Nathan!" Deb exclaimed happily. "We were wondering when you were going to arrive." She then stepped outside and brought him into a tight embrace. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Mom," he replied.

"Come on in. You must be exhausted from the long drive," she said. She was about to turn around and walk back into the house when Nathan stopped her.

"Mom, I brought a guest," Nathan informed her. Apparently, Deb hadn't noticed Haley yet. Within a few seconds, Nathan saw his mom's cheerful expression turn into a tight smile.

"Oh, um, I don't believe we've met," Deb said.

"I'm Haley. It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Scott," Haley greeted politely as she held her hand out to the older woman. Her stomach was in knots and she could feel her hands shaking slightly from nervousness. This was, technically, her mother-in-law. Haley wanted to make a good impression but she could already tell that Deb wasn't pleased with her being there. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_. Deb seemed to look over her before her eyes rested on the ring on Haley's left hand. Haley dropped her other hand and fidgeted slightly under Deb's probing gaze. That's when Nathan decided to step in.

"Haley's family was away so I invited her to spend Thanksgiving with us," he explained. "I didn't think you'd mind."

"You should've told me, Nathan" Deb admonished. Nathan could hear the anger she was trying to hold back. "Your grandparents are here. You know how nosy they can get. What am I supposed to tell them?"

"Hey, Deb, where'd you go?" Royal called from inside the house.

"Is that Nathan?" Mae asked.

"Just tell them she's a friend from school," Nathan replied. It was a form of the truth. He and Haley did go to school together and they were friends. They could just conveniently leave out the whole marriage part.

Deb gave them both a hard look before saying, "Take those rings off before you come in." She then turned on her heels and quickly walked back into the house.

"Nathan…" Haley began to say but he shushed her.

"We'll be fine," he assured her while running his hand through her hair. Haley's whole body seemed to quiver at the contact. It was the first time he'd really touched her in the past few days. It felt good. "We're in this together. Ok?"

"Yeah," Haley replied with a nod and small smile.

"But we probably should take our rings off if my grandparents are here," Nathan said. If his parents' reaction was bad, then he could only imagine how his grandparents would take the news.

"Alright. Give me your ring," she instructed while undoing the long necklace she was wearing. Nathan did as he was told and handed her his wedding band. Haley then took hers off and slid them both onto the gold chain before putting it back on. Afterward, she made sure that the part holding their rings was tucked safely beneath her shirt.

"All set?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Haley replied. Nathan ushered her into the house and shut the door behind them. With one hand on the small of her back, Nathan led her towards the voices he heard coming from the living room.

"Nathan, there you are!" his grandma exclaimed while getting up. "I've missed you. Come and give Gran a hug." Nathan did as he was told and hugged her.

"Nathan, how are you doing my boy? I saw that last game of yours. That was really something. I think you could give your old man a run for his money," his grandfather stated. _Here we go. It's starting already_, he thought with dread.

"Thanks, Grandpa," he replied as they shook hands. The men in their family didn't usually hug each other.

"And who is this pretty girl?" Mae asked turning her attention to Haley.

"Uh, Grandma, Grandpa, this is my good friend Haley. She goes to Duke with me," Nathan introduced.

"It's nice to meet you both," Haley replied with a polite smile and shook their hands.

"It's very nice to meet you, too," Mae said.

"Deb, you didn't say that Nathan would be bringing a guest," Royal commented.

"It was a surprise even to me," Deb retorted with a fake smile.

"Well, I think it's wonderful. Nathan's told us all about Duke but he has yet to introduce us to some of his friends," Mae stated.

"I just did," Nathan pointed out laughing.

"Well, you don't have to stand there, darlin'. Come sit by Mae and me," Royal stated as he ushered Haley over to the couch.

"Oh, thank you," Haley replied while taking a seat. Nathan put the bags down and took a seat across from them on the other couch.

"Now how do you know Nathan?" Mae questioned. "Do you have classes together?"

"Um, actually, I met Nathan through mutual friends," Haley answered. "I also cheer for the basketball team."

"You're a cheerleader?" Royal asked impressed. He shot Nathan a discreet wink that almost made him want to roll his eyes. "That's good. You must be into basketball then."

"Actually…" Haley was about to answer but she was interrupted.

"Ok, Mom, Dad, here are your drinks…" Dan trailed off when he took in the sight of Haley. "What is she doing here?" He shot a look to Deb who shrugged.

"Danny!" Mae scolded. "Don't be so rude."

"Do you greet all your son's friends like that?" Royal added.

"Friend?" Dan questioned now with a smirk.

"Yes," Nathan asserted firmly. "Dad, you remember Haley." He then gave his father a look to be nice.

"Of course I do," Dan replied with a smug smile. He handed the drinks to Mae and Royal before turning his full attention to Haley. "I'm sorry. I was just surprised. It's nice to see you again, Miss James."

"You, too, Mr. Scott," Haley retorted with the same fake enthusiasm.

"Nathan, why don't you grab your bag while I get Haley's? We can go put them upstairs," Dan suggested.

"Ok," Nathan replied reluctantly. He knew that the only reason Dan was offering to help was so that he could get him alone. There was no doubt in Nathan's mind that he was going to get some kind of lecture for bringing Haley home.

"Oh, that's ok. I can carry it myself," Haley said. She could tell that Nathan didn't want to go with him. His jaw was clenching already.

"Nonsense, you let them worry about the heavy bags," Royal said.

"Yes, the guys can take care of it. You just sit here and relax with us, sweetie," Mae chimed in.

"I agree," Dan added as he picked up Haley's bag. "We have it covered. Let's go, Nate." Nathan sighed softly to himself as he got up and picked up his own bag. He gave Haley and his grandparents a small smile before following his father out of the room.

"I…uh…I have to go check on dinner," Deb declared. "Excuse me." She then quickly left the room. _Something's up_, Haley thought. _Poor Nathan. What the hell is Dan going to say to him now? _She didn't get a chance to dwell on that for too long since Nathan's grandparents were claiming her attention and asking questions.

"Now, Haley, where are you from…"

* * *

Nathan could feel it coming. With each step he took up the stairs, it brought him that much closer to Dan's impending wrath. They reached the second floor and Dan headed towards Nathan's room. As soon as they entered, Dan dropped Haley's bag, shut the door, and whirled on him. 

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" Dan gritted out. "Are you trying to embarrass yourself in front of your grandparents?"

"The last time I checked, there was nothing embarrassing about bringing a friend home for dinner," Nathan retorted.

"Well, usually friends aren't girls you got drunk with and married," Dan pointed.

"They don't know that," Nathan said. "And they won't find out unless you and Mom tell them because I know that Haley and I won't." Just then, the bedroom door opened and Deb walked in. She then slammed it shut behind her. _Gee, that's really inconspicuous. _

"Nathan, what the hell were you thinking? How could you bring her here? After all the trouble she's caused…" Deb began to rant.

"Haley hasn't done anything wrong," Nathan cut her off. "Like I said before, her family is away. I wasn't going to leave her alone in the apartment for Thanksgiving."

"That's not your problem. She doesn't belong here," Deb declared. "And the fact that she had the nerve to wear that ring…"

"It's her ring, Mom," Nathan said.

"Like hell it is. I paid for it."

"No, I paid for it," he retorted. They'd had a similar conversation a few weeks ago about this when the three of them went out to lunch. Basically, it had been the afternoon from Hell. Dan had been drilling him about basketball and his relationship with Haley while Deb bitched about how she should've given them back the ring. His mom had held that over his head all summer and Nathan was getting tired of hearing it. That's when he promptly whipped out his checkbook and dipped into his savings to pay her back. It might have hurt him financially, but it gave him at least some peace of mind. He'd also prefer to have the ring legitimately come from him rather than his parents.

"I paid for it, and she's keeping it," Nathan repeated firmly.

"What?!" Deb exclaimed angrily. "Nathan, you can't be serious. You're letting this girl play you for a fool. I knew she latched onto you because we're wealthy. Girls like that can smell money a mile away."

"Haley isn't like that, Mom. She doesn't care about money or possessions. She offered to give me the ring back a long time ago but I refused. Besides, I want her to have it." His mother looked at him sharply and frowned.

"Oh my God," Dan stated after a couple of minutes of silence. "You've fallen for her."

"What?" Nathan asked shocked at the sudden turn in conversation. _This really isn't good. _

"You actually like her. I mean, why else would you be so quick to defend her all the time and let her keep the ring? She's got you wrapped around her finger and you're too stupid to see it."

"Nathan, is this true?" Deb joined in. Her eyes were probing. "Do you have feelings for her?" Nathan stood there not knowing what to do. He wanted to lie and say that she meant nothing to him. That this was all just part of their act to make everyone actually believe that they were together. He wanted to say that but he couldn't. So he stood there avoiding his parents' gazes praying that they wouldn't somehow use this silent admission against him.

"I can't believe this is happening," Deb muttered. Dan stood there shaking his head dejectedly.

"Well, I guess that's it for basketball," he said sarcastically. "Good work, Nate. You've really made us proud." He then gave Nathan one more disgruntled look before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

"I love you too, Dad," Nathan mumbled. He hadn't even been there a full hour yet and already they were at odds.

"Nathan, he doesn't mean that. Your father is just upset," Deb stated after a minute.

"We both know that he does. Don't try to make excuses for him, Mom."

"I'm not making excuses. It's just that you're only twenty years old, Nathan. You still have so much left to do in life. We don't want you making the same mistakes that we did. This marriage and getting in too deep with that girl will jeopardize everything that you've worked so hard for—and I'm not just talking about basketball. You're becoming an amazing young man and you have so much potential. She'll only hold you back. Then you're going to wake up one day and realize that you've lived a life full of regret. And trust me, you don't want that."

"Are we really talking about me, Mom, or you?" Nathan retorted. He hated when his parents did this. They'd take their past mistakes and use them to keep him from living his own life—to control him. That's why he couldn't stand this house. It was their world and, once again, he was trapped in it.

"Both I suppose," she answered. "Just please think about that, Nate. You deserve better." She then walked over to him and gave him a quick hug. Nathan didn't return the gesture. He just let his arms stay by his sides. Without another word, Deb pulled away, gave him a sad smile, and left the room. As soon as he heard the door click shut, Nathan sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. His parents were unbelievable.

He never thought that two people could be so self-obsessed. His mother may think she was doing him a favor but it was the complete opposite. She was only screwing him up more. He already had a hard time letting people in and this was why. He didn't know what affection or love was since it was obviously never present in this household while he was growing up. His parents were beyond dysfunctional. He honestly didn't know how they could've stayed together for so long.

But there was one thing he was sure of. Haley was the complete opposite of them. She was kind, selfless, optimistic, and innocent—almost untouched by the evils of the world. Haley was everything that he needed in his life. She was the one who was turning him into "an amazing young man." He didn't party, drink, or womanize like he used to. They may have had a rocky start but she always had a way of challenging him. If anything, Haley was making him stronger and better as a person. Nathan didn't give a damn what his parents said or thought. She was one of the only good things he had going for him at the moment. If that meant going against his parents' wishes and dreams for him, then so be it. He always did what he wanted, regardless. And right now, what he wanted was to be with Haley.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Haley, dear, could you heat this sauce up in the microwave for me real quick?" Mae asked.

"Sure," Haley replied as she took the small bowl from the older woman. It was Thanksgiving and she and Mae had been slaving away in the kitchen all afternoon. Haley really liked Nathan's grandmother. She seemed very sweet and nurturing. When the two women were talking yesterday, they had just clicked. And when Mae found out that Haley could cook, she thought that the older woman was going to pass out in delight. Apparently, Deb wasn't that good in the kitchen—which Haley had already known—so Mae asked if she would help her with everything. It turned out that even though the dinner was served in Nathan's house, it was really Mae who made it each year.

"Just put it in for about twenty seconds. That should do it," Mae said as she worked on the stuffing. They were both running around like nuts trying to make sure that everything was perfect and ready on time for five o'clock. But Haley didn't mind the distraction. Every time she was alone or it was quiet, her thoughts would automatically wander to Nathan. He was still acting strangely towards her and she couldn't figure out why. It was like a constant game of hot and cold. One minute he would smile at her or give her arm an affectionate squeeze, and the next he couldn't meet her eyes and would make up some excuse to get away from her.

A perfect example of just how moody he was had occurred last night. When they had finally gotten in bed after the late, awkward dinner they'd had—since they all knew something was going on with all the doors slamming—Haley had retreated to her usual side of the mattress. She didn't dare ask him what Dan had said. Nathan definitely did not appear to be in the mood for talking. Just as she had started to fall asleep, she had felt Nathan sidle up to her and wrap his arm around her waist from behind, pulling her to him.

At first she thought that she was dreaming. She pinched her arm afterward and quickly realized that she wasn't. He really had been holding her. Haley had fallen asleep soon after that. When she woke up in the morning, she was shocked to see that she was all alone. Haley was the one who usually got up really early. Later on, she had found out that Nathan went with Dan and Royal for a morning jog. When he got back and she asked him how it went, he barely said two words to her. Haley honestly didn't know how much more of this she could take. She wanted to confront him about it but it never really seemed like the right time.

"Pass it! Pass it!" Haley heard the guys yelling in the next room. They were watching some basketball game on ESPN.

"Honestly, I don't know what there is to get so worked up about," Mae stated. "You put a ball through a hoop. That's it. It's not brain surgery." Haley laughed at that.

"Try telling that to them," she replied while checking on the yams. A few seconds later, Nathan came in the kitchen.

"Something smells good," he commented as he walked over to the refrigerator to get a bottled water.

"It better with all the work Haley and I have been doing," Mae laughed.

"Um, Nathan, can you come here for a minute?" Haley questioned. "I need you to try something."

"Hales, the game is on," he complained. Haley felt her heart flutter at the use of her nickname. She had hated when he called her that before. But it had definitely grown on her since then. She just loved how it rolled off of his tongue so naturally now.

"I promise it will only take a second," she said. Nathan sighed before reluctantly walking over to her. Haley grabbed one of the clean spoons sitting on the counter and scooped up some of the yams. "How does this taste?"

"Haley, I can feed myself," Nathan commented as she moved the spoon towards him. _Men!_

"Oh be quiet and eat it," she admonished before bringing the spoon the rest of the way to his mouth.

"So, what do you think?" Haley inquired after he had swallowed.

"It's really good. Can I go now?" he asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I guess," Haley sighed defeated. She then noticed that he had some of the food on his mouth. "Oh, uh, Nathan, you've got some of it on you."

"Where?" he asked as he tried to wipe wherever.

"Um, right there," she said while pointing at the corner of his mouth. Nathan wiped at it again.

"Is it gone?"

"Um, no," Haley answered. Nathan went to brush it off a second time but Haley beat him to it. Her hand had already reached up to wipe it away. As she did so, her thumb lightly caressed his bottom lip. Their eyes instantly locked and Haley could feel her breath catch in her throat at his heated gaze. For a second, she could've sworn that he was going to actually kiss her finger. Unfortunately, the moment was broken by a loud clearing of someone's throat. Haley looked over and saw Deb standing in the doorway with her arms folded. She quickly dropped her hand from Nathan's face and moved away from him.

"Nathan, your father's asking for you," Deb informed him. Her stern look and silent message for him to leave did not go unnoticed by Haley.

"Uh, ok," Nathan replied. His eyes briefly traveled back to Haley's before quickly looking away. He then took off back into the living room.

"Is there a problem, Deb?" Mae asked.

"No," Deb answered. "I just came to find Nathan and get a few wine glasses for later." She walked over to one of the cabinets and started taking them out. Haley didn't even look at her. She could feel Deb's glare but Haley wouldn't give her the satisfaction of thinking that it affected her. She just stayed focused on the food she was trying to prepare. When she finally left the room, Haley unknowingly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't mind her," Mae said softly next to her as she worked on the crust for the pie. "She's always been very protective of Nathan. Personally, I think the two of you would look cute together," Mae commented nonchalantly. _I wish it were that simple. _Haley didn't say anything. She just smiled at the sweet, observant older woman and continued to cook.

* * *

"Oh, Deb, this looks lovely," Mae stated as she surveyed the dining room table. Haley thought the layout looked nice. It was ten of five and dinner was almost ready. 

"Thank you," Deb replied.

"It looks good but we're going to need an extra place setting," Royal informed them. "I ran into an old friend this morning and I invited him to eat with us."

"Who?" Dan asked skeptically.

"If I tell you, then it'll ruin the surprise," Royal said. A few seconds later, the doorbell rang. "That must be him." Royal then walked out of the room to answer the door.

"Um, Haley, could you come in the kitchen and help me finish up with the meal?" Mae questioned.

"Sure," Haley answered. Nathan watched her leave. She was still wearing an apron from earlier and he thought it looked adorable on her. He had been sneaking glances at her from the living room most of the day. He enjoyed watching her smile and laughing with his grandmother. The two seemed to be getting along really well and Nathan was glad for that. He knew that he hadn't been the reason for her smiling lately. He'd been sending her mixed signals.

But Nathan couldn't help it. He could feel himself being drawn to her more and more. At times, he wasn't so sure that he would be able to control himself. She would be around him doing normal things like talking, laughing, and being herself when he would, all of a sudden, get the urge to touch or kiss her. The feeling seemed to be getting stronger and harder to resist. He swore that he wasn't going to hold her last night when they were in bed but that had been shot to Hell. He also told himself that he wouldn't go into the kitchen. But he went anyway just so that he could be close to her—even if it was for a few seconds. Then, when she had called him over, his heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest.

And when she had touched his lip to wipe the food away, Nathan almost snapped. He didn't care if his grandmother or mother were there. He had wanted to kiss her finger and then pull Haley to him and completely ravage her soft, pink lips. But he knew that he couldn't give in no matter how much he wanted to. They were friends and he didn't want to cross the line and push her away like he had before. So every time he got that urge and wanted her, he'd distance himself physically and emotionally from her. This, however, wasn't working either. It seemed like he was driving her away anyway. As a result, Nathan didn't know what to do. It felt like a lose-lose situation.

"Never mind," Royal called. "It's only Keith."

"It's nice to see you too, Dad," Keith replied dryly as they entered the dining room. "Hello, everyone."

"Keith!" Mae exclaimed as she came back into the room. She put the large bowl of salad she was carrying down on the table before rushing over to hug him. "How are you doing? How's the baby and Karen? You better have brought pictures." Even though Keith and Karen were married, she never came to their family functions—for obvious reasons. So his grandma and grandpa would ask all about them. Nathan looked over at his father and saw his tight-lipped expression. Dan always hated it when he wasn't the center of attention.

"I've got them right here," Keith declared as he whipped them out of his back pocket.

"Wow, she sure is gorgeous," Royal declared. "She looks just like Karen."

"Oh, I can't wait to see her. We were thinking of dropping by tomorrow before we leave. If that's ok with you?" Mae asked.

"Sure. We'd love you to come see Lily," Keith replied.

"Uh, Mrs. Scott?" Haley asked while walking back into the room. Both Mae and Deb looked over but it was clear that she was talking to his grandma. "I think the turkey is ready."

"Excellent," Mae declared. "I'll be right in."

"Hi, Haley," Keith greeted.

"Oh, hi, Keith," Haley replied.

"You two know each other?" Royal questioned.

"Yes, I'm good friends with Lucas and Karen," she answered.

"Oh," Royal replied. Nathan could see that his grandfather looked a little uncomfortable. He didn't really know Lucas all that well. Lucas had said that they'd talked a few times but nothing major. A part of Nathan always thought that the older man regretted not getting to know his other grandson better. But Royal had chosen to stand by Dan and his decision not to be a part of Lucas' life. It's not like he wanted to lose his "favorite" son, after all.

"Well, come on, Haley. I'm going to need all the help I can get with that humongous bird," Mae joked trying to lighten the mood. The two women disappeared into the kitchen, once again.

"I'm going to start bringing the rest of the food out," Deb declared as she soon followed. Meanwhile, the men were sitting down and talking—mostly about sports. His grandfather had already started asking him questions about Coach K and the team. When the doorbell sounded, Nathan bolted out of his seat and announced that he would get it. He'd take any distraction as long as it got him away from Dan and Royal. He walked down the hallway and into the foyer. He then opened the door and felt a wide, surprised smile form on his face.

"Whitey?" Nathan questioned.

"That's still Coach Durham to you, young man," he joked. Nathan laughed as the old man hugged him. Whitey had been Nathan's basketball coach in high school. The two had often butted heads in the past but they were still always close. Whitey was the one who taught Nathan the true meaning of the game. Dan's philosophy was always about winning and being the best. Whitey, however, encouraged teamwork and trusting in yourself. He was the one who really pushed Nathan to be better and got him ready to play at the college level.

"Everyone's in the dining room," Nathan stated as he shut the door and led Whitey further into the house.

"Hello, everyone. I hope I'm not late," Whitey said.

"Oh my God," Mae exclaimed happily as she went over to hug him. "Whitey, it is so good to see you. It's been too long." As Mae, Royal, and Keith went to greet him, Nathan noticed that Dan remained planted in his chair at the head of the table. Whitey had also been Dan's coach in high school. But they didn't get along at all. Dan had always tried to take control and act like it was his team. Whitey hated that and would try to put him back in his place. It was a vicious cycle that had later began to take place off the court, as well.

"Wow, this all looks and smells delicious," Whitey said as he took a seat between Royal and Keith on Dan's left. "Deb, did you do all of this?"

"I wish," Deb stated with a kind smile to him. "No, it was Mae. God knows I have no skill in the kitchen."

"Amen to that," Dan said jokingly as he raised his glass. Deb continued to smile but it looked strained. She then grabbed the wine bottle in front of her and poured herself a big glass. Nathan hoped that she'd take it easy and not get too plastered this year. The drunken, embarrassing fight between her and Dan the last time was still ingrained in his mind. _Why do we have to be so screwed up?_

"Well, Mae, it looks wonderful," Whitey complimented her.

"Thank you but I didn't do it alone. Nathan's friend Haley is quite the gourmet chef. She helped with almost everything," Mae replied. "Deb, I think she could show you a thing or two in the kitchen after we leave."

"Thanks, Mae," Deb replied dryly as she took a big gulp of wine.

"And where is she?" Whitey questioned to Nathan. He was about to answer when she entered the room. Nathan's jaw almost dropped when he got a look at the small, yet elegant, black dress she was wearing. She must've just slipped away to change. _Oh my God, she looks gorgeous. Now how the hell am I not supposed to touch her?_

"Ok, so the apple and pumpkin pie are in the oven. It should be about another half hour before they're ready. I also frosted the cake and made the pudding," she announced.

"I guess you must be Haley then," Whitey laughed. Haley gave him a quizzical look as Nathan finally snapped out of his heated thoughts and stood up to pull her chair out for her. She was between him and Mae on the opposite side of the table.

"Uh, Haley, this is Coach Durham. He was my basketball coach in high school," Nathan explained.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Coach Durham," she replied politely and shook his hand.

"Please, call me Whitey. Everyone does," he said.

"You don't let me call you Whitey," Nathan pointed out while returning to his seat next to her.

"Because unlike you, she's pretty," Whitey teased causing them all to laugh.

"Well, as Whitey said before, this food looks delicious," Dan interrupted standing up with the carving knife for the turkey in his hand. _That's a scary sight,_ Nathan couldn't help but think. "So let's dig in." Everyone then started to fill up their plates and eat as Dan carved the turkey. Haley hesitated for a minute or two. _They don't say Grace? _Haley's family wasn't extremely religious but her parents had always told her it was the right thing to do before eating. She'd admit that she sometimes forgot when she was by herself or with friends. But during family dinners and holidays, saying Grace was an automatic given. When it was apparent that they weren't going to do anything of the sort, she said it silently to herself.

"So, Nathan, how's the team doing this year?" Royal asked. Nathan was about to answer when Dan beat him to it.

"They're doing great…" Dan began to explain before Mae interrupted.

"Please, no talk of sports until after dinner," Mae stated.

"But…"

"Royal," Mae warned. He went back to eating his dinner with a disgruntled look on his face.

"So, Haley, how is a pretty girl like you associated with this knucklehead over here?" Whitey asked while smiling at Nathan. Nathan just rolled his eyes good naturedly as they laughed.

"Oh, I go to Duke, as well."

"She's a cheerleader for the team," Royal cut in.

"Really? That's nice. What are you studying?" Whitey inquired.

"I have a double major in English and education," she answered. "I'm also minoring in music."

"Wow," Whitey said with a whistle. "That sounds like a lot of work."

"It is but I've always liked school so I don't mind," she said.

"You like school?" Dan asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Haley answered.

"That's kind of odd," he commented. Nathan threw a look to his dad who only smiled.

"Danny," Mae warned.

"It's ok. Most people don't like classes and things like that. But I do and it's why I want to be a teacher. I'm a tutor, too."

"That's great," Mae said with a smile. "It's always nice to help others."

"Now, Nathan, what is your major again?" Whitey questioned.

"Business," he replied.

"How do you like that?"

"It's ok," he shrugged.

"Of course it'll only be ok," Royal stated. "Nathan's future is basketball. Nothing else can compare to it. Huh, Nate?"

"Uh, yeah," Nathan replied uncomfortably. It was true but he didn't want to get sucked into another basketball conversation.

"I remember when your dad was playing college ball…"

"Royal," Mae muttered but he just kept on going.

"…he was amazing. If it hadn't been for that damn knee injury, he would've been one of the greats."

"I bet," Nathan heard his mother mumble. She was already refilling her glass of wine.

"Now, Nathan, how are your knees?" Royal asked.

"Um…" he trailed off not knowing what to say to that.

"Oh, he's got great knees," Haley interjected with a flick of her hand. Everyone at the table laughed—except Deb and Dan. Nathan looked over at Haley and gave her a thankful smile.

"Now, Haley, did you go to Tree Hill High or am I getting senile?" Whitey asked.

"No and yes," Nathan answered causing Whitey to chuckle.

"Nathan," Haley scolded as she gave him a light whack on the arm. He just smirked at her. "No, I'm from California."

"Figures," Deb muttered softly. Nathan turned to his mother and gave her a pointed look. She just shrugged innocently before guzzling down some more wine.

"Now, what was the name of the town again?" Mae chimed in.

"Honey Grove. It's not too far from Sacramento."

"California has got a good team. The L.A. Lakers are doing great this season. You get any offers from them yet, Nate?" Royal questioned.

"Please, let's not sell the boy short," Dan said. "The Knicks are where he's going."

"Dad," Nathan sighed.

"What? I guarantee that we'll have an offer by the end of this season—assuming you don't screw up anymore shots," he added. "That last game of the season was pathetic."

"Yeah, Nate, I must say I was disappointed with that one," Royal said. "That was a rookie's mistake."

"What did I say about the sports talk?" Mae asked.

"Just cover your ears, Mae. I'm trying to talk to my grandson." Nathan's eyes were glued to his plate. _And the hammering begins. _

"I kept telling Nathan that he needed to run more. He was looking really winded. That's why he couldn't get past those defenders."

"I saw that game," Whitey announced. "I thought it was because he didn't have enough help from his teammates. They were all blocked themselves."

"I agree," Keith said. "He had no support." Nathan was grateful that they were defending him but he knew that Dan would not just brush it off.

"Great players make great plays. Nathan screwed up because he lost sight of that," Dan retorted.

"Dad…" Nathan began to protest but Haley cut him off.

"I don't think so. It was tough and he tried his best. There wasn't much more he could do. His teammates were just as responsible for the loss," Haley declared. Nathan looked over at her shocked as she stood up to Dan again for him.

"And since when are you such a basketball expert, Miss James? From what I've heard you barely know the rules of the game," Dan said.

"I may not know all the ins and outs of it but I do know Nathan. If there was any way for him to make that shot then he would've found it."

"The only way he would've been able to do it was if he was tougher inside," Dan retorted. "He let those other guys push him around and that's unacceptable."

"Those scouts aren't easy. You have to be perfect for them to even glance your way. As soon as you lower your standards, it's all over," Royal explained. Whitey discreetly shook his head as Keith rolled his eyes. They clearly disagreed.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I haven't," Nathan declared. "Coach K thinks I'm doing really well this season."

"I beg to differ," Dan commented. "I..."

"What do you know about it, Dad?" Nathan cut him off angrily. He was seriously starting to lose his patience. "You may have played college ball for awhile but you've never made it to my level. Just because you've turned into a sorry excuse for a player doesn't give you the right to judge me."

"Don't you talk to your father like that," Royal reprimanded.

"Oh, stay out of it, Grandpa," Nathan snapped.

"How dare you…"

"That's enough!" Mae interrupted forcefully. "This behavior is unacceptable. It's Thanksgiving and we're all arguing over some stupid game. And in front of guests no less."

"It's not stupid, Mae…" Royal objected.

"Be quiet, Royal," she ordered loudly. "Now here's what's going to happen. We are going to continue on with dinner in a polite and courteous manner. There will be no more talk of basketball or any other sport. And if you don't have anything nice to say, then you will keep your mouth shut and not say anything at all. Do I make myself clear?"

The room was silent for a few seconds before Deb replied, "Crystal." She then picked up her wine glass and looked through it with one eye and laughed. _Great. Now she's drunk._ Nathan looked away from his mother embarrassed. There was another awkward silence before Mae broke it.

"So, who wants dessert?"

* * *

Haley climbed up the stairs and headed towards Nathan's room down the hallway. She gave a soft knock before opening the door slightly. 

"Can I come in?" she asked. He didn't respond. Haley opened the door further and saw that Nathan's back was to her as he looked out the window. She entered the room and gently closed the door behind her.

"Your grandparents just left," Haley informed him. "Your grandma wanted me to tell you goodbye." Nathan still didn't move or respond. He just simply stood there.

"I like your grandma. You were right. She's really nice," Haley stated as she walked a little towards him. "And Whitey was great. I enjoyed hearing all his stories from high school yesterday during dessert." Haley was trying to get some type of reaction out of him. He'd been oddly quiet ever since dinner yesterday. She could see that his emotional stone wall was all the way up. Needless to say, Haley was worried about him.

"Nathan, please talk to me," Haley urged as she came to stand next to him. His jaw was clenched and his body seemed so rigid. "Nathan," she prodded again. She waited a couple of minutes but there was no reply. _Ugh, this is like pulling teeth. _

"Fine. I'll leave you alone," Haley said softly. She had turned around and was heading towards the door when she heard him quietly call her name. Haley stopped in her tracks and moved to face him again.

"Yes?" she questioned tentatively. He continued to face the window as he began talking.

"When I was nine, I used to have this paper route. Each morning I'd get up really early, hop on my bike, and ride through the neighborhood delivering the newspaper. I never liked to get up early—and I still don't—but, for some reason, I always looked forward to it. I didn't know why since I would be tired the rest of the day and my dad would sometimes yell at me for lagging behind when we'd train.

"So one day, I woke up and I did my normal routine. But as I started to make my way back home, I stopped. I just stood there in the middle of the street on my bike in the dark and that's when it hit me. I was alone. Dan wasn't there to yell at me, my mom wasn't drinking, and I didn't have teachers or coaches on my back pressuring me to be better. It was just me and the silence. I loved it. For those few minutes each morning, I felt at peace. Like everything was actually going to be ok. Like my life wasn't as screwed up as I knew it was."

"Nathan…" Haley began to say but he interrupted her.

"I haven't felt like that in a long time, Hales. And yesterday just reinforced that," he said while finally looking over at her. Haley could feel her heart aching for him at those words.

"Nathan," she tried again, "None of that was your fault. Your father and grandfather were out of line. If anyone is screwed up it's them."

"Haley, the only time I was truly happy as a child was when I was alone. If that isn't messed up then I don't know what is."

"It's not. You had a hard childhood. Of course you would want to escape that."

"And now?" he asked. "What do I have now?"

"You have a brother and friends who care about you and love you. You have talent and a promising basketball career that anyone would kill for. And you have me," she finished while coming to stand in front of him. "I'm not going anywhere, Nathan. You don't have to be alone in any of this. I'm right here if you need me." Haley could tell that Nathan seemed to be cracking under the pressure of his family's expectations. He was always so strong and confident. But now, he looked so hopeless and lost. It pained her to see him this way. If there was anything she could do to take him away from all of this, she would. She cared about him too much to see him suffer.

"You don't get it, Haley. You come from this perfect world with a perfect family. You don't know what it was like growing up in this house," he argued frustrated.

"So tell me," Haley retorted.

"Just forget it," he bit out as he started to walk around her to the door.

"Don't do that, Nathan," Haley said while grabbing his arm to stop him. "Don't shut me out."

"I'm not," Nathan denied as his voice began to rise.

"Yes, you are," she asserted while matching his tone. "You've been doing it for the past several days now. You've barely looked at me or talked to me and you keep making up these excuses to get away. I want to know why." Haley soon found herself reaching her own breaking point. She couldn't deal with Nathan's dismissal of her anymore. Something was definitely up and she was determined to find out what it was.

"Hales…" he tried to protest.

"No, don't you 'Hales' me, Nathan. Why are you acting so cold towards me? We're friends. We should be able to confide in each other. We didn't have this problem before. What's changed?"

"Nothing," he shouted.

"Well, obviously something has based on the way you've been acting. Just tell me the truth," she demanded.

"Trust me, Haley, you don't want to hear it," he gritted out.

"I'm a big girl, Nathan. I'm sure I can handle it," she declared heatedly. Nathan stood there looking at her with such fire in those blue eyes of his that Haley thought for a minute that she'd pushed him too far. _Damn it, I should've just left him alone. Maybe I should apol…_Haley didn't even get to finish that thought.

A second later, Nathan had wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her body flush against his. Then, the next thing she knew, his lips had come crashing down on hers. The only word that Haley could use to describe the kiss was mind-blowing. Her mouth and her body immediately reacted to his. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up on her toes to get closer to him. His arms then tightened around her for support. It wasn't long before his tongue ran across her lips begging for entrance—which she instantly granted him. A moan soon escaped her mouth as Nathan's tongue teased hers. One of his hands slid its way into her hair. The other stayed firmly planted on her hip.

"Nathan," Haley whimpered when his rough hand came into contact with the bare, exposed skin of her lower back—sending shivers up her spine. Unfortunately, just as quickly as the kiss had started, it ended. Nathan suddenly stopped and tore himself away from her. Haley's eyes snapped open to look at him. Instantly, she saw the guilt and regret present in his gaze. She was just about to question him as to what was wrong when he mumbled a quick "I'm sorry" and bolted out of his bedroom door—leaving her more alone and confused than ever before.


	33. Chapter 32

**Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoyed your holiday. I know I did. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I had a blast reading them. Now, I just want to clear up any confusion. I know that many of you are still trying to figure out how the prologue occurred and why Haley left. Everything that is going on now and will be coming up is important. The story is going to make a full circle. It won't return to the prologue/present until the characters reach that time in May and you learn what happened. So there is still a long way to go. But for right now, here is the next chapter that you've been anticipating. I hope you like it and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Haley stared at Nathan's bedroom door in utter shock as she tried to wrap her head around what had just happened. Nathan had kissed her. They'd been fighting about his family and him shutting her out when he, all of sudden, claimed her mouth in his. Haley wasn't mad that he did it. In fact, it was the complete opposite. She'd been wanting to do the same thing to him for some time now. But she had never thought that he could possibly like her back.

Sure, she had gotten some more than friendly vibes from him on occasion but that was how Nathan was. He loved to push the envelope and make her squirm. That was why this was so confusing. At times, she didn't know if he was serious or if it was just some joke to rile her up. But based on that kiss, she was willing to bet that it was the first option. _Is that why he's been so distant and cold to me? Is it because he's been having the same feelings that I am? Or was that all because of his family and he just did that to shut me up about it? Damn it, why do these things always have to be so complicated?!_ Haley then took a seat at the end of his bed and rubbed her hands over her face. A few minutes later, her troubled thoughts were broken by a hard knock on the door followed by Deb bursting into the room.

"What did you say to Nathan?" she asked angrily.

"Nothing. Why?" Haley questioned back confused.

"He just took off out of the house like a bat out of Hell without saying two words to me. Now I know Nathan. He never lets things get to him unless it's something serious. So I'm going to ask you again. What did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything," Haley answered.

"Don't lie to me," Deb warned.

"I'm not. Our conversation got a little heated. That's all."

"Oh, so you did say something," Deb pointed out. "So much for not lying."

"Whatever," Haley muttered. She was definitely not in the mood for this. She then got up off of the bed and tried to make her way past Deb. The older woman, however, stepped in front of her.

"Tell me what happened," Deb demanded.

"No," Haley objected. "What happens between Nathan and me is none of your business."

"He is my son and it is my job to protect him. It's bad enough that you've ruined his life with this whole marriage bullshit but…"

"I've ruined his life?!" Haley exclaimed angrily. "No offense, Mrs. Scott, but how blind are you?"

"Excuse me?" Deb gritted out.

"How can sitting back and drinking yourself into a stupor while your husband bullies your son be considered protecting him?" Haley challenged.

"How dare you," Deb shouted furiously.

"No, how dare _you_!" Haley yelled back. "Nathan is an amazing guy. He has so much going for him but he can't see that because his parents are too busy putting him down and trying to control him all of the time."

"Where the hell do you get off judging me and my husband? You're nothing more than some young, gold-digging floozy who's got her claws into my son. And if anyone is harming him, it's you," Deb accused. "You got him drunk, convinced him to marry you, and now you're trying to fill his head with nonsense to turn him away from us."

"First, I'm not filling his head with anything. Nathan can form his own opinions. How he feels about you and Mr. Scott is completely up to him. Second, I really care about Nathan. We've gotten to know each other very well and I have found him to be one of the most caring and considerate guys I've ever met. None of my feelings for him have got to do with money. And third, Nathan was the one who got himself drunk before _he_ proposed to me," Haley explained. "So contrary to what you might think, Mrs. Scott, this wasn't some scheme I came up with to trap him."

"I want you out of this house," Deb declared with contempt. "You may have fooled Royal, Mae, Keith, Whitey, and everyone else but Dan and I know what you are. You are no where near worthy of our son and it's only a matter of time before Nathan finds that out for himself. So pack your bag and get out. You don't belong here with us." Haley was slightly stunned at Deb's harsh demand but she didn't care. She wasn't just going to stand there and let Deb put her down to make herself feel better. Someone had to set her straight.

"You're right. I don't," Haley stated as she walked over to pick up her duffel bag on the floor nearby. "But neither does Nathan." She then quickly left the room and made her way out of the house.

* * *

"Thank you again for picking me up, Luke," Haley said. "I have no idea where Nathan is and I don't know my way around town…" 

"It's no problem, Haley," Lucas replied. "You know you can call me if you need anything." Haley nodded and gave him an appreciative smile.

"So, what happened?" Lucas asked. After Haley had left the house, she walked for a couple of blocks before calling Luke to come get her. All she said was that she had gotten lost. But he knew something was up as soon as he saw that she had her bag with her.

"Um, I'll tell you once we get to the café," Haley said.

"Ok." It was another five minutes before they reached Karen's Café. The two friends got out of Lucas' truck and made their way inside.

"Thanks," Haley said as Lucas held the door open for her.

"Haley, what a pleasant surprise," Karen commented with a cheerful smile from behind the counter. "It's so nice to see you."

"You, too, Karen," Haley responded warmly as she took a seat at the counter. Lucas followed sitting right next to her.

"Can I get you anything?" Karen asked. "It's on the house."

"Oh, thank you. Um, a hot chocolate would be great."

"Coming right up. Luke, you want anything?"

"I'll have the same," Lucas answered.

"So I heard that you would be in Tree Hill this weekend with Nathan," Karen stated to Haley as she started to make their drinks.

"Yeah, Nathan wasn't really looking forward to returning home so I volunteered to come with him," Haley explained.

"I heard Thanksgiving was fun," Lucas commented sarcastically. "Keith said it was like one big happy family."

"Ugh, it was a disaster," Haley said. "Royal and Dan wouldn't leave Nathan alone. And then Deb was drunk and making mean comments under her breath about me the whole time."

"Aw, I'm so sorry, Haley. I know Deb and she hasn't been herself lately. I don't know what's gotten into her," Karen told her while passing her and Lucas their hot chocolates.

"That's not even the worst part," Haley informed them.

"What else happened?" Lucas questioned concerned.

"Well, Nathan and I had a fight—sort of. He ended up running off. And then just a few minutes ago, Deb and I had a big confrontation and she kicked me out of the house," she said.

"Oh my God," Karen gasped. Haley then began to tell them about what Deb said and how everything went down.

"I can't believe she said that," Lucas commented in disbelief. "If anything, I'd say you're too good for Nathan."

"Lucas!" both Karen and Haley reprimanded him.

"What? I love my brother and everything but we all know that he can be a handful."

"Well, I don't look at it that way," Haley said. "Nathan's done a lot of good things for me lately."

"So what did you two fight about before Deb came in?" Karen asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Nathan's just been…distant. He's had a lot to deal with and being in that house just set him over the edge. I tried to talk to him and help him but he just shut me out." Haley didn't dare mention anything about the kiss. That was something private that she only wanted to talk with Nathan about.

"Don't worry about it. He gets like that sometimes," Lucas assured her. "If you think he's bad now, you should've seen him in high school. Dan was always there breathing down his neck. He was moody and guarded all the time."

"I just don't like seeing him like that," Haley declared. "He doesn't deserve it."

"It's a shame," Karen agreed. "But Nathan is a strong person. He always survives. And now that he has you, I'm sure that he'll be just fine."

"Thanks," Haley replied. A few seconds later, Haley started to hear a baby cry.

"Oh, that's Lily," Karen announced.

"The baby is here?" Haley asked puzzled.

"Yeah, my mom has a special room in the back for her. This way she can watch her while she's working," Lucas explained.

"Wow, that's nice."

"Would you like to see her?" Karen asked.

"Yes, of course," Haley replied smiling. "I love babies."

"Follow me," Karen instructed as she led Haley and Lucas into the back. They soon entered a small room with a crib and some toys scattered around.

"For when she's older," Lucas explained when he saw her looking at them. When Haley looked back up, Karen was standing in front of her with the baby. She seemed to have calmed down now that Karen had picked her up.

"Oh my God, she's even more beautiful in real life," Haley complimented. She then started talking to the baby. "Hi, Lily. You have to be one of the cutest babies I've ever seen. You're much better looking than your brother."

"Hey!" Lucas protested laughing.

"Do you want to hold her?" Karen asked.

"Can I?"

"Sure," Karen replied. "Just support her head." She then carefully placed Lily in Haley's arms.

"She's too adorable. How was labor with her?" Haley questioned.

"Painful," Karen answered. "I was begging for the epidural towards the end. At one point, I thought I might have broken Keith's hand." Haley and Lucas laughed at that.

"Yeah, it did look a little red when I got there," Lucas commented.

"But it still didn't hurt as much as when I had you," Karen remarked. "That big head of yours almost killed me." Haley laughed out loud at that as she rocked the baby in her arms.

"What is this? Dump-On-Lucas Day?"

"Basically," Haley teased.

"I'm so unloved," Lucas pouted.

"Oh shush. You know we're only kidding," Karen admonished before turning to Haley. "So, Haley, are you going to stay in Tree Hill or…"

"I don't know. I need to talk to Nathan," Haley informed her. "He was my ride here."

"Well, if for some reason you can't make it back to Duke, you're welcome to stay with us."

"Yeah, you can come back with me," Lucas offered.

"I don't want to intrude," Haley protested.

"Nonsense, you're always welcome," Karen declared.

"Well, when I find out what's going on, I'll let you know. But thank you for the offer."

"No problem," Lucas replied. Haley looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost seven o'clock. _I have to talk to Nathan before it gets too late. He'll want to know why I'm not staying at the house. _

"You wouldn't happen to know where Nathan might be would you?" Haley asked as she handed Lily back to Karen. She was getting a little fussy.

"I'll try calling him," Lucas said as he and Haley left the room so that Karen could feed Lily. "I got his voicemail," he stated after a minute.

"Great," Haley sighed. _He was always around when I didn't want him to be. Now that I want to find him, of course he disappears. _"Do you know where he could've gone?" Lucas was quiet for a couple of minutes with a pensive expression on his face.

"There is one place," Lucas declared. "I can't guarantee that he'll be there but it's definitely worth a shot."

"Ok," Haley said. "Can you take me there now?" She really had to talk to Nathan—especially before he returned home. She was sure that Deb would give him an earful.

"Sure. Let's go." Haley took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves as Lucas led them back to his truck. This next conversation was sure to change everything between her and Nathan—if it hadn't happened already.

* * *

Nathan dribbled the basketball in his hands a few times before shooting it at the basket. He was now at the River Court trying to figure out what the hell he had just let happen. _I'm such an idiot_, he berated himself for the hundredth time that night. He had promised himself that he wouldn't do anything to take advantage of his friendship with Haley and push her away. So what did he do? He shut her out, yelled at her when she was only trying to help, and then he kissed her. _So much for my master plan. _

Nathan had been dealing with a lot for the past several days. But returning to his old childhood home with Haley in toe only made things worse. Nathan knew that he had developed feelings for her—feelings that were getting harder and harder to conceal. And he definitely didn't want to expose her to his train wreck of a family. But he had brought her with him anyway. Haley had wanted to help and support him and he just couldn't turn that down. That was exactly what he needed to survive his dysfunctional family. So he'd agreed to let her come.

And now look what happened. He'd blown it. He'd let his parents' get the best of him and made a move on Haley that he couldn't take back. Nathan grabbed the ball and dribbled it to the hoop. He then slam dunked it with as much force as he could—trying to relieve some of the tension. It was getting really dark out, and he could see storm clouds rolling in. But he didn't care. He was definitely not ready to go home yet. Nathan just continued to play and deal with his muddled thoughts. It wasn't until he saw the headlights through the semi-darkness that he was brought back to reality. He left the basketball on the ground as he looked to see who it was. Nathan automatically recognized the truck as Lucas'. He was shocked, however, to see Haley get out of the car rather than his brother. The first thing he noticed was that she had her duffel bag with her. _I knew it. I freaked her out so much that she's leaving again. Great job, moron. _

"Hey," she said tentatively as she approached him.

"Hey," he replied. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds as they each tried to figure out what to say to the other.

"I was worried about you. You…um…you left so suddenly," Haley commented.

"Yeah, well, I had to get out of there," Nathan stated while avoiding her gaze. Haley could feel her stomach drop at that comment. _Ok, so maybe he does think that our kiss was a mistake. Crap._ "So where are you going?"

"Huh?" Haley asked—snapping out of her disappointed thoughts.

"You have your bag," he pointed out. He also noticed that Lucas was still sitting in his truck nearby. He wasn't really looking at them. He appeared to be reading something. _He's probably waiting for Haley to let me down gently before they take off. _

"Oh, um, nowhere," she answered while putting it down on the ground. He gave her a confused look. "I kind of got into a fight with your mom after you left and she sort of…well…she kicked me out."

"What?" Nathan questioned shocked. "Why would she do something like that?"

Haley seemed to hesitate for a minute before replying, "It probably has something to do with the fact that I accused her and Dan of being unfit parents."

"Oh," Nathan commented.

"Yeah. I'll understand if you're mad at me. I probably should've just minded my own business. But…I don't know. I just don't like the way they treat you and I couldn't sit back and let them get away with it. You're their son. They should have more respect for you than that. And then, when your mom accused me of being some type of gold digger, I basically lost it. But I'm sorry that I…" Haley began to ramble. It always happened when she was really nervous. She was so scared that Nathan would be pissed about her yelling at Deb. They might not be close but Deb was still his mother.

"Don't be sorry, Haley," Nathan quickly cut in. "I'm glad that you said something."

"…did that and…wait. You are?" Haley asked astonished. Nathan nodded.

"No one has ever stood up for me with my parents before," he explained. "The fact that you put yourself in that position for me means a lot. So thank you." In that moment, Nathan felt yet another urge to just walk over to Haley and kiss her. He admired how she stood up for him and herself. She was a fighter and that just made him want her even more. But he knew better this time to not follow such impulses. Enough damage was already done.

"You're welcome," Haley replied.

"And I'm sorry for what she said to you. That wasn't right," he stated. "I'm going to have to set her straight about that."

"Oh, you don't have to…"

"Yes, I do. She's not getting away with talking to you like that," Nathan declared resolutely. Haley was about to argue again but stopped when she saw the determined look in his eyes. They held each other's gazes until Haley looked away first. She'd suddenly felt a couple of rain drops hit her face. Nathan looked up as he felt them, too. The dark clouds were directly over their heads. _It definitely looks like it's going to pour_, Nathan thought. _I better make this quick. _

"And I'm sorry about the way I've been acting towards you lately," Nathan added. Haley shifted her attention from the dark sky back to him. "Being around my parents makes me edgy and I tend to close myself off to people. But I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You were only trying to help." Haley nodded in response. She understood where he was coming from but that didn't explain why he'd kissed her. There had to be more to it than that. She hoped there was more to it than that.

"And what about the…um…" she tried to say but was having trouble getting it out. She was positive that her face was turning red with each passing second. She felt supremely awkward bringing it up and saying it out loud. "What about the kiss?"

"I'm sorry about that, too," Nathan apologized as more rain drops started to fall from the sky. "I don't know what came over me. It was a mistake and I promise that it'll never happen again."

"A mistake?" Haley questioned as she felt her temper starting to rise slightly.

"Yeah," Nathan replied. "It happened. I can't change that. But I think it'd be best if we just put it behind us. It didn't mean anything, right?" Despite the cool, steady rain that was falling down on her right then, Haley could feel her face heat up. _It didn't mean anything? How can he just dismiss it like that? It sure as hell meant something to me. _

"I don't know. Did it?" Haley challenged irritably. Nathan was taken aback by her tone. _How did she go from being calm to pissed off in only a span of a few seconds? Did I miss something? _

"No," Nathan lied—thinking that was what she wanted to hear. She had been upset the last time they'd had an intimate encounter like that. It wasn't like she was interested in him and had wanted it. Right?

"So, what? You just decided to kiss me for the hell of it and screw with my head?" she asked angrily—her voice starting to rise.

"What? No! I hadn't planned on it at all," he responded loudly.

"Then why did you do it?" she retorted.

"Haley, let's go somewhere else and talk," Nathan suggested. The steady rainfall was starting to turn into a full on downpour right now. It wouldn't be long before their already damp clothing would be completely soaked. "You're going to get sick again."

"I'm perfectly fine," she snapped. She heard Lucas honk the horn and turned around to see him motioning for her to come back. Haley shook her head vigorously and waved her hand at him dismissively before facing Nathan again.

"Hales, you're shaking. Just go back to Lucas' and get dry. We can meet up later and talk."

"No," Haley objected. She may have been wet and a little cold but that wasn't why she was shaking. She was furious with Nathan for being so blind. Couldn't he sense that something was building between them? Or was this whole thing with them really a sham? "I want to know. Why did you kiss me?"

"I told you I don't kn…"

"Don't you feed me that crap again, Nathan," Haley exclaimed. "It's obvious that you do. You just won't admit it."

"There's nothing to admit!" he shouted.

"Oh, so I'm nothing to you?" she questioned. "That's really great, Nathan. Thanks."

"I didn't say that. Will you stop twisting my damn words around?!"

"Maybe I wouldn't do it if you just answered the damn question!"

"What do you want me to say, Haley? Huh? What the hell do you want from me?" he yelled before running his hand roughly through his soaked hair.

"I want the truth for once! I want you to stop making excuses and open up to me and tell me what you really feel!" she declared. "Why were you really pushing me away? And why aren't you still being honest with me now? Just tell me, Nathan!"

"Fine! You really want to know what's going on with me? Then here it is. I think about you constantly, Haley. When we're apart, I find myself completely unable to focus on anything else but you. When we're together, I can't look at you because you're so damn gorgeous that I'll start staring and I'll never be able to take my eyes off of you once I start. And I sure as hell can't get close to you and touch you because it only makes me want you more.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to simply sit next to you or hold you at night and not be able to kiss you? Well, I'll tell you. It drives me absolutely insane because I want you so bad and I can't have you. I know our arrangement and I know that we're friends. I don't want to mess that up. But I can't help it. I've fallen hard for you, Haley James. I really like you and I want to be with you. That's the truth," he explained while walking closer to her. "That's why I've been pushing you away. Not because of my parents and not because of basketball. It's all because I don't trust myself not to screw up when I'm around you. Is that what you wanted to hear?"_I can't believe I just told her all of that. Oh, God, why did I just tell her all of that? I'm such a stupid son of a bi…_

"Yes," Haley answered softly a couple of seconds later. Nathan looked into her chocolate brown eyes shocked. She then closed the short distance between them, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Nathan immediately responded by wrapping one arm around her waist to bring her closer as the other made its way into her wet hair. As they continued to kiss passionately, the rain proceeded to pour down on them. Haley, however, didn't care. The slight chill that she had previously felt was completely gone now that she was in Nathan's strong arms. The two didn't pull away until air became an issue.

"Wow," Nathan mumbled breathlessly.

"Yeah," Haley agreed. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Really?" Nathan smirked as he caressed her wet cheek.

"Yes. You see the truth is, I've fallen hard for you, too, Nathan Scott. And it scared me in the beginning—hence why I freaked out on you a few times…" Nathan smiled at that. "…but it's what I've wanted. I just needed to know that you felt the same," Haley explained. "And I'm not going to lie. It still kind of scares me. I know that we've mostly fought in the past and that this is new for us but I'm willing to take a chance if you are." Nathan's staggering blue eyes shone brightly as he leaned down and gave her a tender kiss.

"Definitely," he declared afterward. "I want to be with you, Hales." Haley smiled up at him before getting on her tip toes and bringing his mouth back to hers.

"And just…so you know…" he said in between kisses, "I only…fought with…you…because I…thought you were this…sexy spitfire who wasn't buying into my…Scott charm."

"Mmm," Haley groaned. "Just shut up and kiss me." He smirked against her lips before willingly obliging. A few minutes later, their mini make out session was interrupted by a loud horn beeping.

"You're going to get pneumonia," Lucas shouted out the window. Without breaking contact, both Haley and Nathan waved their hands at him to go away. After a few seconds, the truck's engine roared and Lucas started to leave.

But not before shouting, "It's about time you got together you horn toads!" At that, Nathan and Haley did pull away and started laughing as Lucas' truck took off down the road.

"He's right, you know," Haley stated after a few seconds.

"That we're horn toads?" Nathan teased playfully.

"No!" Haley laughed. "That we're probably going to get sick being out in the rain like this."

"Actually, I think it's kind of nice. Besides, you look sexy wet," he smirked as Haley blushed.

"Whatever," Haley said while trying to hold back a smile—unsuccessfully. She then started to pick up her bag and walk to Nathan's SUV but he stopped her.

"Let's give it a couple more minutes," he suggested while pulling her back to him. Haley saw the mischievous glint in his eye and smiled.

"Ah, what the hell," she said while dropping her bag back on the ground as Nathan captured her lips in his. Haley's heart was beating wildly in her chest as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered around. She, too, wanted to savor this moment. Everything else could wait.


	34. Chapter 33

**Ok, I am still in complete awe at the number of reviews I've been getting for this story. Thank you all so much for the wonderful and positive feedback! It definitely keeps me going and I really appreciate it. Now, I know you must all be anxious to find out what's going on with Naley now that they finally fessed up to their feelings. So, without further ado, Chapter 33... **

* * *

**Chapter 33**

_**December 7, 2007**_

"Do you guys want anything else?" Haley asked as she set down a bowl of chips and dip on the coffee table. It was two weeks later and the gang was hanging out at the apartment. The guys had another big game coming up the next day. They had wanted to relax and have some fun the night before. As a result, Nathan, Lucas, and Jake were now sitting on the couch playing NBA Live.

"No, we're fine," Lucas answered as he kept his eyes on the screen. "Thanks."

"Ok," Haley replied before walking back into the kitchen.

"Are their eyes still glued to the TV?" Brooke asked as she thumbed through a magazine.

"Yup," she answered.

"Damn it, Jake! You're supposed to be helping me," Lucas shouted.

"It's not my fault. He cheated," Jake replied.

"I did not!" Nathan protested. "You guys just suck."

"They're hopeless," Peyton laughed as she shook her head. They could hear the guys continuing to argue in the next room. Haley smiled as her eyes rested on Nathan. Things between them had been great these past couple of weeks. The awkwardness and tension that had been in the apartment before Thanksgiving was now gone. She and Nathan were around each other constantly. They'd talk, laugh, and lounge around the apartment. It was kind of the same as when they'd first agreed to be friends—except for one thing. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Haley's smile grew as she thought about the other night. There had been another _Boy Meets World_ marathon on. She and Nathan had planned on watching it but ended up just making out on the couch, instead. A minute later, Haley's heated thoughts were broken by the sound of Nathan and Lucas arguing. She almost busted out laughing when she saw them elbowing each other as they played. _Boys!_

"They're not the only ones who are hopeless," Brooke commented with an amused smile. "They can arrest you for the things you're thinking about right now, you know?"

"Huh?" Haley asked as she finally turned her gaze away from the guys.

"Oh yeah, she's totally gone," Peyton laughed to Brooke.

"What?" Haley questioned confused as she shifted in her seat at the counter.

"You were totally zoning out on Boy Toy just now," Brooke commented.

"No, I wasn't," Haley denied.

"Really?" Peyton inquired. "Then why are you blushing, Mrs. Scott?" Haley looked away from them as she felt a smile form on her face. She secretly loved when people called her that now. She was crazy about Nathan and loved being connected to him.

"Shut up," Haley muttered. Both Brooke and Peyton laughed.

"Tutor Girl, you are being so smitten," Brooke teased. "It's so cute!"

"I am not! And would you two please shut up before I have to kill you?" Haley warned. They'd been busting her up 24/7 about how happy and carefree she was being. Lucas had been the one to spill the beans about her and Nathan getting together. By the time their friends arrived back at Duke, Brooke had already marched to their apartment demanding details with Peyton following close behind.

"Judging by how red your face now is, I think it's safe to say that we've hit a nerve there, Brookie." Peyton said playfully.

"I agree, P. Sawyer. Just look at what that boy has done to her."

"He hasn't done anything to me," Haley protested.

"Oh, I think that hickie on your neck begs to differ," Peyton laughed. Brooke soon joined in. Haley immediately covered it with her hand as she tried to conceal it with her long hair. _I thought it wasn't that noticeable. Crap. Damn Nathan and his mouth!_

"What else has he _not done_ to you?"

"Tigger!" Haley exclaimed.

"What?" Brooke said with an innocent shrug.

"You know it's not like that. I told you that we're taking things slow," Haley reminded them. She and Nathan had decided not to rush into anything. This was already a big step for them. They may be married but they were more in a "dating" type phase. They still had a lot to learn about each other.

"We know. We're just joking," Peyton stated.

"Yeah, we're really happy for you guys," Brooke added.

"Thanks," Haley replied with a smile.

"Ha, take that, Pucas!" Nathan exclaimed. The girls all jumped in surprise and looked over at the guys.

"What?! That's total bullshit. You cheated with that last maneuver," Lucas accused.

"I did not. It was definitely legal."

"Not uh. Jake, you agree with me, right?"

"Well…" Jake trailed off.

"Traitor," Lucas proclaimed.

"I told you," Nathan asserted.

"I think that's our cue to go," Brooke declared. Haley looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost twelve o'clock in the morning.

"Yeah, it's getting late and there's a game tomorrow," Peyton stated. "I think the guys have had enough for one night."

"I want a rematch," Lucas demanded standing up. Nathan soon followed.

"No way! I won fair and square. You're just a sore loser," Nathan argued.

"No, I'm…"

"Ok, guys, that's enough," Brooke intervened.

"But…" Lucas tried to protest.

"Let it go, Broody," she reprimanded.

"Ha," Nathan taunted.

"Nathan!" Haley scolded. Jake then snickered from his spot on the couch.

"Is there something you'd like to add, Jake?" Peyton questioned as she folded her arms and gave him a warning look.

"No," he quickly answered.

"Well, we're leaving before a brawl breaks out. Plus, I need my beauty sleep," Brooke told them. "So are you ready?"

"Yeah," Lucas answered.

"Jake, are you all set?" Peyton asked.

"Yup," he replied.

"Ok, we'll see you guys tomorrow," Brooke said as she gave Haley a hug. "Thanks for having us over."

"No problem," Haley responded. "Any time." They all then exchanged goodbyes. Haley closed the door laughing as she heard Lucas shout that he still wanted a rematch with Nathan.

"What a loser," Nathan joked.

"Nathan!" Haley reprimanded as she started cleaning everything off the coffee table. "He's your brother."

"I know. It just makes it that much worse," he retorted while following her into the kitchen.

"You are such a jerk," Haley laughed as she put everything away. A second later, Haley felt Nathan's arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Yeah, but I'm your jerk," he said. Haley smiled at his words.

"Unfortunately," she quipped. Nathan smirked as he left a lingering kiss on her cheek. He then started to work his way down her neck slowly and teasingly.

"I couldn't wait until they left," he said huskily. "Now I have you all to myself." Haley leaned back against Nathan's chest and moved her head so that he'd have better access.

"Ugh, we really shouldn't be doing this," she said breathlessly. "You already gave me a hickie from the other day. Peyton and Brooke noticed."

"Good," Nathan mumbled. "Now people will know that you're mine."

"But that's what my wedding ring is for," Haley stated. She then turned around and brought Nathan's mouth down to hers. The two kissed passionately for a couple more minutes until Nathan started to walk them backwards. The next thing she knew, Nathan had grabbed her hips and lifted Haley onto the counter behind her. She gasped in surprise but didn't break the kiss. She just pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around his waist. Nathan groaned at the contact of their bodies being so close together as he continued to ravage her lips. The two made out for a few more minutes until Haley eventually pulled away.

"As much as I love kissing you, we have to go to bed," she stated. "The game is tomorrow."

"So?" Nathan questioned as he started to kiss her neck again.

"So, we…" Haley trailed off as she tried to remember what she had wanted to say. Nathan's lips and tongue on her sensitive skin were slowly driving her crazy. It was hard for her to concentrate. "We both have to get some rest so that we're ready—especially you," she finally got out a minute later.

"I am ready," he declared. He was now leaving wet, open-mouth kisses along her shoulder.

"Nathan," Haley pled. "I'm serious."

"Ok," he sighed after a minute. "Way to spoil the fun."

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired," she said. "And if I don't go to bed now I'm going to wake up exhausted, do horribly at the game, and then Brooke will kick my ass."

"Well, we wouldn't want that now would we?" Haley shook her head. Nathan then picked her up off the counter and set her down on the floor.

"Thank you," she said. She leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips. Nathan, however, deepened it right before she was about to pull away.

"Ugh, I told you to stop doing that," Haley groaned afterward. He was really making this hard. He looked so hott right now and she could feel her whole body tingling from his kisses.

"Doing what?" he asked innocently—trying to get a rise out of her.

"Kissing me like that!" she exclaimed flustered.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it, Hales. You're just so damn irresistible. Besides, we need to make up for lost time here," he smirked and started to pull her back towards him. Haley knew that he was messing with her. He loved to rile her up. _Well, two can play that game_, she mused.

"Oh no, mister. No more of that," she declared. "Not until after…not until after you win the game tomorrow." _That'll get him_.

"What?" Nathan laughed. "You can't be serious?"

"Oh, I am. You need to focus and I'm not helping. So until we crush George Mason University tomorrow night, no kissing," Haley proclaimed.

"Hales, that's stupid," Nathan stated.

"What's the matter? Afraid you can't handle it?" she challenged with a smirk of her own.

"It's the exact opposite, actually," he said now playing along. "You know you can't resist my charm."

"Really?" Haley questioned as he nodded. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face dangerously close to his. Their noses brushed against each other's as Haley's lips hovered teasingly over his. Nathan's eyes closed for a moment as he tried to remain in control. He was so damn tempted right now. It only got worse as Haley moved her mouth even closer to his. Despite his best efforts, it wasn't long before Nathan started to instinctively lean in towards her. As he did so, one of her hands slid down to his chest.

"Game on, Scott," she purred before pushing him away. She then got out of his grasp completely and started to walk out of the kitchen. She only looked back once giving him a triumphant smile before continuing on. After realizing what Haley had just done, Nathan narrowed his eyes. She had totally gotten him. It was usually his specialty to push people's buttons. Haley, however, had just given him a run for his money. _Oh, she's good. But I'm better, _Nathan thought as a brilliant idea popped into his head. He knew just how to get her back. Tomorrow, after the game, Haley wouldn't know what hit her.

* * *

"Whoa," Peyton commented. "That was pretty good." They were now at the basketball game and Duke was leading by thirty points.

"That boy is on fire tonight," Brooke proclaimed. The whole team was doing well but Nathan was definitely the center of attention at the moment.

"Clearly," Rachel said from behind them. Haley turned around and saw that she was practically licking her lips at the sight of him. Haley glared at her before returning her attention to Brooke and Peyton.

"Yeah, he is doing well, isn't he?" _Who knew my strategy would actually work? _ Nathan looked more focused than ever on the game. But then again, she had said she wouldn't kiss him until after they won. Apparently, it was just the incentive Nathan needed to kick their asses. Haley didn't mention what would happen if they lost. But even if they did, she'd still kiss him anyway. Just because she came up with the little wager didn't mean that she wasn't suffering from Nathan withdrawal. He'd tried to kiss her a few times earlier that day but Haley was able to resist. It wasn't easy, though. That boy was just too damn sexy for his own good.

"Come on, Nathan! Get in there!" called a male voice. Haley instantly recognized it as Dan's. _Must he come to every game? Doesn't he have a life? _Haley didn't dare turn around. She definitely didn't feel like dealing with that jerk tonight. After her and Nathan's moment in the rain a couple of weeks ago, he had gone home to get his things since they were returning to Duke early. Nathan ended up getting into another huge fight with Dan and Deb before he left. But despite that, Dan still came to the games acting as if it had never happened. Haley just ignored him and continued to cheer as loud as she could. Another half hour later, the game was over and Duke had won. Haley noticed that Dan had started walking towards the guys' locker room entrance. He usually waited there for Nathan so that he could chew him out.

"Tutor Girl, you coming?" Brooke questioned as the squad headed towards the women's locker room.

"Um, yeah. Just give me a minute," Haley said. Brooke nodded before catching back up with Peyton. Haley quickly whipped out her cell phone and texted Nathan. She told him to go out the other door in the locker room that led to the parking lot. She'd meet him there in about ten minutes. _Hopefully, he gets the message before Dan gets to him. _Haley didn't want Nathan's amazing night to be ruined by his asshole of a father. Afterward, she headed off into the locker room so that she could change, also. By the time Haley did get to the parking lot, she saw Nathan waiting for her by his SUV.

"Hey," he greeted as she approached. "Thanks for the warning with Dan."

"You're welcome," Haley responded with a smile. "You were so amazing tonight."

"Thanks," Nathan replied with a sexy grin. "I guess you could say that I had a few reasons for wanting to beat them so badly."

"Really? And what were those?" Haley asked flirtatiously while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, the first would be that they were one of the few teams we lost to last season. They had it coming. Second, Coach K has been training us hard so that we'll be better this season. I didn't want to let him down. And third…" he trailed off.

"Yes?" Haley questioned as she moved her face closer to his.

"I made a bet with Lucas and Jake that I'd make the most points tonight," he stated. "I'm now forty bucks richer."

"Oh," Haley commented as she tried not to look so disappointed. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, basically," Nathan replied with a straight face. He was desperately trying to hold in a laugh. The look on Haley's face right now was priceless. He knew that she had been expecting him to kiss her by now. But he wasn't going to give in just yet.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked again.

"Well, there is one other thing," Nathan declared leaning in.

"Yes?" Haley questioned a little breathless.

"I was thinking that we should go out to dinner tonight and celebrate. What do you think?"

"Um, that sounds good," Haley replied with a small, strained smile. _What in the living hell is going on? He was all over me earlier today trying to kiss me. Now that he can, why hasn't he done it yet? _Haley didn't get it. She was so confused.

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked. Haley seemed to be lost in her thoughts. She was most likely trying to figure out what was wrong with him and why he hadn't kissed her yet. Nathan suppressed the smirk that was threatening to form on his face.

"Uh, yeah," Haley said while pushing her baffled thoughts aside. "Where did you want to go?"

"There's this Italian restaurant not too far off campus," he informed her. "I was thinking that we could try it."

"Sure," Haley replied. "Let's go." She then dropped her arms from around his neck and started to get into the SUV. Nathan soon followed. The car ride there was relatively quiet. _He must be messing with me_, Haley concluded. It was the only explanation for why Nathan hadn't kissed her yet. _Well, I won't be the first one to give in. Bring it on. _Another five minutes later, they had arrived at the restaurant. It took a little over twenty minutes for them to be seated since it was Saturday night. The place was packed. They ended up sitting in a small, round booth towards the back of the restaurant.

"Your server will be right with you," the hostess said as she handed them the menus.

"Well, I already know what I'm getting," Nathan declared as soon as she saw that they served prime rib.

"I don't know," Haley said. "I got spaghetti and meatballs last time. It was good but I want to try something different."

"You've been here before?" Nathan asked surprised.

"Yeah, I came here with Shane on our three-month anniversary," Haley stated.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't kn-"

"No, it's ok," Haley assured him. "Just because I don't like the guy anymore it doesn't mean it applies to the restaurant. Besides, the company this time is much better." Nathan smiled at her before taking her left hand in his and giving it an affectionate squeeze. Their waitress Kathy showed up a minute later and took their orders.

"I'll be right back with your drinks," she declared before leaving.

"You're getting eggplant?" Nathan questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Haley replied.

"That's gross."

"No, it's not. Eggplant parmesan is awesome. My grandmother used to make it all the time when I was little."

"It still sounds sketchy."

"Well, you'll just have to try some of mine then," Haley declared.

"No," Nathan objected.

"Yes, you are," she asserted. "You, Nathan Scott, need to broaden your horizons."

"Ugh, fine," he relented after a minute. There was no use arguing when she got that determined look in her eye. "But if I don't like it, I'm never eating it again."

"Fair enough," Haley laughed. The two then started talking about random things as they waited for their food.

"So, did you ever figure out your porn name?" Haley asked.

"My what?" Nathan laughed as he almost spat out his soda.

"Your porn name," Haley said. Nathan shook his head with an amused smile. "You take the name of your first pet and your mother's maiden name and combine it. Hence, your porn name."

"And where did you learn this?" Nathan inquired.

"My friend Greg taught me freshman year of high school," Haley answered. "So, now, what was the name of your first pet?"

"I had a fish named Spike," he answered.

"Interesting," Haley commented. "And your mother's maiden name?"

"Lee."

"So your porn name is Spike Lee," she said before busting out laughing. Nathan soon joined in.

"Unbelievable," he chuckled while shaking his head. "So what's yours?"

"Well, I had a bunny which I named Bunny and…"

"Wait, you named the bunny Bunny?" Nathan asked laughing.

"Hey, I was five. I didn't want to confuse him by calling him something else," she defended.

"You are so odd," he teased.

"Shut up!" Haley exclaimed while whacking his arm playfully.

"Ok," Nathan conceded once he'd calmed down. "So what's your mother's maiden name?"

"Brigard. Thus, making me Bunny Brigard," she proclaimed. Nathan smirked at that. "What?"

"Bunny Brigard," Nathan repeated. "I like it. It sounds kind of sexy." He then started to move closer to her.

"Well, I like yours, too, Spike," Haley replied with a flirtatious glint in her eye. She, too, leaned in. They moved closer and closer until Haley could feel his hot breath on her face. Her lips tingled in anticipation. She hadn't kissed Nathan since last night and it was slowly starting to drive her insane. Nathan felt the same way. He missed her like crazy and wanted nothing more than to feel her lips back on his. Resolving to toss his previous plan out the window, Nathan inched forward. One hand made its way into her hair as the other landed on her knee under the table. Haley's breath caught in her throat at the contact. Her eyes closed as she felt Nathan leaning in further.

"Here you go," the waitress announced as she carried their food to the table—oblivious to their little scene. Nathan quickly pulled away and cursed to himself. _I was so close_, he thought. Haley's eyes then snapped open. She didn't want to be mean but she seriously wanted to just choke the woman for interrupting them. The tingling feeling in Haley's lips was now replaced by an ache.

"Enjoy," the waitress said after she placed their meals in front of them. She then left. The two looked at each other heatedly before starting to eat their dinner. Both wanted the other but figured the moment had been ruined. They tried to talk casually but it was a little strained. Haley eventually managed to lighten the mood by forcing Nathan to eat some eggplant. He ended up really liking it and started to sneak bites out of her plate. She protested every time but secretly didn't mind since she knew she wouldn't be able to eat the whole thing by herself.

"Would you like some dessert?" Kathy asked after they were done.

"Um, I'll have the chocolate cake," Haley ordered as she handed her the dessert menu back.

"Yeah. Me, too," Nathan said.

"Ok, be right back." The pair sat in silence until Haley brought up the topic of classes.

"So, how do you think you did on that business exam yesterday?" Haley asked.

"Ok," Nathan replied. "It wasn't too bad. Thanks to you."

"Hey, I only helped you a little bit. The rest was all you," she declared. Nathan had been having some trouble in his managerial statistics class. There were some math formulas that he had to memorize and know but they just weren't sinking in. Haley had ended up tutoring him Thursday night before the exam. Despite her modesty, Nathan knew that she was the only reason why he was able to get the material.

"Here you go," Kathy said while placing the desserts in front of them and taking off to another table.

"Speaking of exams, finals are coming up soon and then winter break."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Nathan groaned. There was no way he was going to spend the two weeks that he had off for Christmas and New Years—since he had to be back at Duke early for basketball obligations—with his messed up parents. Nathan had actually thought about asking Lucas if he could stay with him, instead. At least he'd be with family that was normal.

"Well, I'm only bringing it up because there's…um…there's something that I want to ask you," Haley informed him nervously.

"Ok," Nathan said. He put down his fork and nodded for her to continue.

"Just bear in mind that it's ok if you don't want to. There's no pressure. I'll completely understand if you flat out reject me and want to do something else. I mean, it will be the holidays and you might possibly have other plans, but the idea came to me and so…"

"Hales, you're rambling," Nathan pointed out with an amused grin. He put his hand over hers in an effort to calm her down a little.

"Right. Sorry," she apologized. "I was just wondering what your plans are for Christmas and everything—if you have any yet."

"Um, not really," Nathan answered. "I'm not going back to my house but I was considering staying with Lucas. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking—or hoping, rather—that if you didn't have any plans then you might want to come back to California with me," Haley explained as she fiddled with the ring on her finger and chewed on her bottom lip. "My family always has these elaborate Christmas parties and all my siblings and relatives will be there. I know it might be weird for you to come since you don't know anyone but we would be together for Christmas.

"And I really want you to meet my friends and show you where I grew up. Also, I know my parents are dying to see you again. You know, since, technically, you're their son-in-law and all. Plus, I really want you there but if you can't do it or it's too weird you don't…" Haley got cut off as Nathan's lips came crashing down on hers. She moaned softly at the contact and immediately responded. The kiss was heated but also very tender.

"I'd love to go back to Honey Grove with you," Nathan said with a smile after he pulled away. He didn't want to leave her for the holidays either. He'd rather they be together. Nathan had never said anything since he figured that she'd already made plans with her family. He hadn't wanted to intrude. But Nathan was glad that she asked.

"Really?" Haley asked happily and somewhat surprised.

"Yeah. You entered my crazy world back in Tree Hill. It's about time that I got a glimpse of yours. And I'm looking forward to meeting your family. They sound pretty cool."

"Well, 'cool' isn't the exact word I'd choose. I'd go more with 'eccentric'," Haley joked.

"Either way, I definitely don't want to be apart from you," Nathan stated as he caressed her cheek. "I just hope they like me."

"They will," Haley assured him. She then got a coy smile on her face.

"What?" Nathan asked curiously.

"It's about damn time you kissed me," she teased.

"Sorry, but I had to torture you just a little bit for what you did to me last night and today," Nathan replied jokingly.

"Well, in the future, never not kiss me again," Haley stated as she leaned towards him.

"Trust me, I won't," he smirked and then kissed her passionately again. It only lasted a few seconds until Kathy showed up with the bill.

"I swear, if she was a guy, I'd hit her," Nathan muttered as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Nathan!" Haley scolded. "That's so mean."

"I'm sorry but it's true. She's interrupted us like a hundred times already. It's really starting to get annoying."

"I highly doubt it was that much," Haley pointed out. She found herself smiling despite her best efforts.

"You know it's true," Nathan smirked when he saw her trying not to laugh.

"Whatever," she commented before whispering huskily into his ear, "Just pay the bill, Spike, so we can go back to the apartment. I guarantee there won't be any interruptions there." Nathan's smirk grew at that as he quickly pulled out his wallet and put the cash and tip on the table.

"Let's go, Bunny," he said as he started to pull her out of the booth and lead her out of the restaurant.

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed while laughing. She'd barely had time to get her coat on. They were now in the parking lot and he was practically dragging her back to the SUV.

"Nathan!" she said again trying to get his attention. She then tugged on his arm.

"Not now, Hales," he declared as he continued to pull her along. Haley just laughed and shook her head. It was a lost cause. It seemed that Nathan was a man on a mission, and there was no stopping him. But then again, it's not like she really wanted to.


	35. Chapter 34

**AN: Hey guys, thank you so much for reviews! I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner. I've got a lot of final projects since the semester for me will be ending soon. But things should start settling down after next Tuesday. I'll probably update again before that, though. So don't worry. Also, I'm glad that many of you are excited about Nathan meeting Haley's family. They won't appear until the next chapter but let me just say, I had a lot of fun writing them. It definitely won't be a boring Christmas. Lol! Anyway, onto the next chapter. Please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

"What about this one?" Lucas asked.

"No, too cheap looking," Peyton answered.

"This one?"

"Not shiny enough," Haley replied.

"Ok, you guys have to like this. It's designer."

"Actually, it is kind of nice," Haley said. "But that's a fake."

"Hence, why it costs less," Peyton concluded.

"Ugh, I hate shopping!" Lucas exclaimed frustrated. The three friends were at the mall that Monday afternoon getting an early start on their Christmas shopping. Lucas was especially having trouble finding the perfect gift for Brooke.

"Luke, it's not that bad. You and Brooke have been dating for years so you know her really well. I'm sure you'll find something," Haley assured him.

"I've already given her jewelry and handbags and other things but…I don't know. I kind of want to get her something more personal this year."

"Like what?" Peyton asked as she browsed through the accessories on the rack.

"That's the problem. I can't think of anything."

"It'll come," Haley stated while looking at all the beautiful earrings in the glass cases. One pair in particular caught her eye. They were small, platinum diamond earrings with a round cut. They shined in the case and Haley couldn't help but stare at them.

"Haley, what do you think? Haley? Haley!" Lucas tried to get her attention a minute later.

"Huh?" she asked finally turning to him.

"What about this?" Lucas questioned while holding up a sterling silver bracelet. It looked really shiny and nice but it was just linked chains.

"I don't know. It's kind of plain," Haley said.

"It won't be for long. It's a charm bracelet. I figured I could buy charms that have to do with dates we've been on and special moments we've shared. You think she'll like that?"

"Actually, I think she'll love it," Haley replied. "It's personal and pretty."

"I agree. Good choice, Luke," Peyton commented.

"Finally," Lucas sighed relieved and then glanced down at the jewelry Haley was looking at. "So, what was it that you were eyeing a minute ago?"

"Oh, um, nothing," Haley answered quickly.

"Haley, you were totally staring off into space," Peyton pointed out.

"It was just a pair of earrings. No big deal," she dismissed.

"Which ones?" Lucas questioned curiously.

"Those right there," Haley said while pointing to them.

"Ooh, those are nice," Peyton stated.

"Yeah, they're also almost $300," she replied.

"Well, maybe if you're good, Santa will bring them this year," Lucas teased.

"I won't hold my breath," Haley retorted.

"So, are we ready to leave this store or are we still looking?" Peyton inquired.

"I just need to pick out the charms and then I'll be all set," Lucas informed them. It wasn't until another twenty minutes later that the trio made it out of the store and into the main part of the mall.

"So, are you happy now?" Haley asked him.

"Extremely," Lucas declared. "Now it's your turn. What are you planning on getting Nathan?"

"I already ordered it online," Haley said.

"And 'it' would be?" Peyton asked.

"The 'it' you are referring to is a surprise. Until Nathan gets it, I'm not saying a thing," Haley proclaimed.

"Come on, Haley. It's not like we're going to say anything," Lucas argued.

"Yeah, give us a little hint," Peyton added.

"Nope. Sorry, guys."

"Well, you're no fun," Lucas pouted playfully.

"So what else is new?" Peyton teased.

"Shut up!" Haley laughed as she lightly smacked her arm.

"Relax. You know I'm just joking."

"Ok, so where are we going to next?" Lucas asked. "No offense, guys, but I'm starting to get a little worn out."

"And you call yourself an athlete," Haley mocked.

"We've been here for three hours," he pointed out.

"Yeah, three hours that were all dedicated to helping you find Brooke the perfect gift," Peyton retorted.

"Hey, I saw you guys browsing along with me for yourselves," he defended. "And I believe Haley got all her gifts for her parents and siblings out of the way."

"Thank God," Haley muttered. As much as she loved her big family, it made Christmas shopping complete hell. She had to buy presents for her parents, brothers and sisters, and nieces and nephews. And then there were the minor trinkets she got for her other relatives.

"But I still have to stop at the toy store," she declared. Haley had just remembered that she hadn't gotten gifts for the kids yet.

"I don't wanna grow up, I'm a Toys R' Us kid…" Lucas began to sing as Peyton and Haley quickened their pace to go ahead of him.

"I think he's lost it," Peyton whispered.

"Yeah, maybe we really did wear him out with all this shopping," Haley agreed. The two then smiled at each other.

"Come on, guys. Sing along. You know you want to," Lucas persuaded.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Haley questioned while laughing.

"Yeah, I don't recall being friends with a crazy guy who sings lame children's songs," Peyton chimed in.

"Hey, I can't help it if I have holiday spirit."

"Apparently, that's not all you have," Haley teased as Peyton snorted.

"Scrooge," Lucas accused playfully. The three continued their banter and joking around the rest of the time at the mall. Haley was glad for the distraction. Between packing, final exams that were coming up, creating her new schedule for next semester, and countless basketball games, Haley hadn't gotten much down time. And neither had Nathan, for that matter.

He was under the same pressure and had become more exhausted lately. Haley couldn't wait for the semester to be over so that they could return to her home and relax—somewhat. Her family could be quite a handful, but at least the environment wouldn't be so depressing. It was something to look forward to, nonetheless. Haley was especially eager to see her sister Vivian again. Of all her siblings, they were the closest. They e-mailed and talked on the phone to one another but it still wasn't the same as seeing each other in person.

"Now are we done?" Lucas questioned exasperated as they finally left the toy store.

"I am," Peyton answered. She then looked to Haley.

"Me, too," Haley declared. Even if she wasn't, she was positive that she couldn't hold anymore bags. Her hands were already full.

"Finally!" Lucas exclaimed happily as he led the way out of the mall to the parking lot. As thrilled as Haley was to also be out of the hectic mall, she wasn't looking forward to the papers she had to write and exams she had to study for when she got back to the apartment. She had to look over her tutees' assignments, as well. _College sucks…  
_

* * *

"Damn it," Haley cursed under her breath. Her suitcase would just not close. It had been one week since the trip to the mall and Haley was desperately trying to finish packing. She and Nathan were scheduled to leave that Thursday since they'd be done with all their finals by Wednesday. Most of her clothes and other things were all set. It was the suitcase that harbored all the gifts, however, that was causing her the most trouble. After another five minutes of trying to close it without success, Haley decided it was time to call in reinforcements. She then got up off the floor and made her way down the hall into the living room. Nathan was sitting on the couch with his books and notebooks spread across the coffee table. 

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate business?" he commented while looking over his notes.

"Only about one hundred times within the last two hours," Haley replied with a smile. Nathan sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Why don't you take a break for awhile? I need your help with something anyways," Haley said.

"Ok," he responded while getting up. He could definitely use a breather. The more he studied the more burnt out he felt. "What is it that you need help with?"

"My suitcase," Haley answered as she led him back to the bedroom. "It won't close."

"Well, it is pretty full," Nathan pointed out with a laugh. "What do you have in there?"

"Presents."

"Really? That whole thing?"

"Yup," she confirmed. "I have a large family. Remember?"

"Is my present in there?" Nathan asked with a mischievous smile.

"Possibly," she hinted with a casual shrug. "But it's already wrapped so don't even think about it."

"Please, Hales, I have more self-control than to go around snooping for gifts," he declared.

"Really? Is that why I caught you searching through some of my drawers the other day?" she questioned with a knowing smile.

"I told you I couldn't find my other sock," Nathan excused.

"And why would your sock be in my underwear drawer?" Haley asked as she folded her arms.

"You never know. Things can get mixed up in the wash," he smirked innocently. The truth was, even as a kid, Nathan could never wait to open his presents. He was always impatient. He was still that way at twenty years old. Before Haley had gotten home, he'd searched the closet, under the bed, and other various places he thought it could be. He had barely gotten her top drawer open when Haley had walked in the room and caught him.

"You are so full of it," she laughed.

"It's the truth," he asserted. But his playful smile definitely gave it away.

"Whatever. Just help me close this," Haley said while rolling her eyes teasingly. The two then got on their knees on the floor. As Haley held the top part down, Nathan zipped it up all the way. It was a little difficult at first but they eventually got it.

"Don't open that until we get there," Nathan advised. It was so packed that there would be no way to close it again if they opened it or added something.

"So, where are you hiding my presents?" Haley asked.

"Your Christmas and birthday presents are wrapped and safely secured in my suitcase," he informed her. Nathan was glad that Brooke had reminded him that it was Haley's birthday this month. He would've felt like a total jerk if he hadn't gotten her anything. She'd never mentioned it to him in the past. And since he never saw her during winter break, he'd had no idea.

"You wrapped them yourself?" Haley asked surprised.

"Hell no. If it was up to me, it would probably be all lopsided and have tons of tape on it. So I had Brooke do it."

"Smart boy," she laughed and gave him a peck on the lips. As she started to pull away, though, Nathan wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and kissed her more deeply. Haley immediately responded as her arms looped around his neck.

"Hmm, what was that for?" Haley asked after they broke apart.

"I guess you could say it was a thank you for saving me from another Scott holiday disaster," Nathan replied. Haley smiled and kissed him again.

"You're welcome. Besides, I want you there with me," she declared as she caressed his cheek with her hand. "And my parents are all excited to meet you again. I'm sure they probably already informed all my brothers and sisters and relatives that you're coming."

"Wow, the pressure is on now," Nathan joked.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll love you," Haley stated.

"What about your friends? Did you tell them about us?"

"They already know that we're married. They were the only other people I told besides my parents. But they don't know that I don't hate you anymore or that you're coming home with me. I figured it would be a nice surprise."

"That's comforting," Nathan laughed.

"Oh, you know what I mean," Haley said.

"I don't think so. I think you're going to have to show me," Nathan smirked. Haley rolled her eyes playfully before leaning in to capture his lips in hers. The kiss started off slow but quickly gained momentum. As Nathan's mouth traveled down to her neck, he began to gently move her backward so that she was lying on the floor with him on top of her. He was starting to get uncomfortable balancing on his knees. Haley's breathing became heavier as Nathan continued his ministrations on her neck.

Meanwhile, his hands were on her hips—kneading small, invisible circles on the exposed part of her stomach with his thumbs. She shifted under his touch slightly as she felt it radiate through her entire body. One of her hands slid into his hair as she kept his head in place at her neck. The other one glided down his back and went under his shirt to touch his bare skin. Haley heard him groan against her neck when she started to explore the taut muscles of his back with her hand. Eventually, she tugged on his shirt to let him know that she wanted it off completely.

Nathan had no problem complying. His body temperature felt as if it rose to about one thousand degrees. After his shirt was fully off, he leaned back down over her and took possession of her lips, once again. He heard her moan as his tongue entered her mouth and began to stroke hers. With each passing second, Nathan could feel himself getting more turned on. He didn't know how much longer he could keep himself in check. Everything about Haley was sexy and intoxicating. But he knew that she wouldn't be ready to go any further—at least not yet. And he wasn't about to push her. That's why he pulled away before he completely lost it.

"What's the matter?" Haley asked breathlessly when he broke the kiss and started to get off of her.

"Nothing," he said. "It's getting late and I have to finish studying."

"What?" Haley asked perplexed as she, too, sat up. _Since when would he rather do school work than make out? Something's up. _

"Is everything ok?" she questioned while he put his shirt back on. Nathan heard the slight hurt and concern in her voice and quickly turned around to face her.

"Yeah," Nathan assured her. He then brought his hand up to caress her cheek before kissing her softly on the forehead. "I just…I didn't want to get carried away. The truth is you can be quite tempting, Hales."

"Oh," Haley stated when she realized what he meant. She then felt a smile form on her face. It meant a lot to her that Nathan was respecting her boundaries—even though she'd been feeling them start to wane lately. Her feelings for Nathan always seemed to be getting stronger. This moment was no exception. "Thank you." Nathan nodded before leaning in to give her a tender kiss.

"You should probably get to bed," he advised. "You have that education exam in the morning, right?"

"Yeah," Haley replied. But she doubted that she'd be able to fall asleep. Not until Nathan was next to her.

"I'll join you in a little while," he promised as he stood up. He then held his hand out to Haley and helped her to her feet.

"Good luck," she said before giving him one last quick kiss. "Don't study too hard."

"Hales, it's me," he smirked.

"Just go already," Haley laughed as she pushed him towards the door. She then started getting ready for bed—secretly counting down the time until she was back in his arms, once again.

* * *

"Oh my God, Tutor Girl, I'm going to miss you!" Brooke exclaimed as she engulfed Haley in a tight embrace. It was Thursday and the gang was at the airport saying goodbye before Nathan and Haley's flight left. Their plane was scheduled to leave in about twenty minutes at eight fifty. They were supposed to arrive in Sacramento around five past one. The first class was now boarding.

"Brooke, it's only two weeks," Haley laughed as she hugged her back. "We'll be back before you know it."

"So?" she pouted while pulling away. "You're one of my best friends and I won't be able to see you during the holidays. Plus, I wanted to see your face when you open the presents I got you."

"I'm sorry, Tigger. If you want, I can call you and we can talk while I'm opening them," Haley suggested.

"Ooh, really?" she asked perking up.

"Sure," Haley laughed.

"Take care, man," Lucas said to Nathan as the girls continued to talk. "You deserve a holiday away from Dan."

"I know. I can't wait to get as far away from here as possible," Nathan replied.

"How did he and Deb take it when you told them?" Lucas asked.

"It was what I expected. They completely flipped out. Dan started yelling while my mom ranted about how Haley is ruining our family—as if they haven't already done that. Thank God I did it over the phone. They probably would've killed me." Nathan had waited until the last possible minute to tell his parents the news about not coming home for Christmas. He knew they'd be pissed and he didn't want to give them time to stop by the apartment and talk him out of it.

"That sucks," Jake commented. "But at least you don't have to be around them this year."

"Yeah, have fun, Nate. Don't let Dan and Deb ruin it for you," Lucas said.

"Oh, I won't. I fully intend to enjoy myself while I'm there. From what Haley's told me, her family seems pretty cool," Nathan stated.

"Well, that's good. You need to hang out with a nice normal family," Lucas added.

"Definitely," Jake agreed. Just then, an announcement was made over the loud speaker.

"Oh, that's us. Our section is boarding," Haley informed them all.

"Have fun," Peyton said as she hugged them both.

"Give us a call when you get a chance," Lucas requested.

"We'll call you guys on Christmas," Nathan promised.

"Bye, Luke. Jake," Haley said while hugging them, too.

"Bye, Haley," Lucas replied. "Take care of him. He tends to get into trouble." Nathan rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"I promise," Haley laughed.

"Have a happy birthday, Tutor Girl. I'll call you," Brooke told her. "Bye, Boy Toy."

"Brooke…" Nathan sighed as she laughed.

"Come on, Nathan. We really have to go," Haley urged. They then started to walk towards the jet port while turning around to wave at their friends a few more times. A couple of minutes later, they were sitting in their seats waiting to take off.

"So how long is this flight again?" Nathan asked.

"A little over four hours," Haley said as she turned away from the window. Her parents had booked them a direct flight. Haley was glad. The holidays were hectic and she didn't want to have to change planes another time in all the madness.

"Great," Nathan said sarcastically.

"It's not that bad. I usually sleep the whole time. That Dramamine always knocks me out." Haley didn't have motion sickness too bad but she did get dizzy from time to time while traveling. She didn't want to take any chances.

"Not a bad idea," Nathan agreed. He then reached over and took Haley's small hand in his, lacing their fingers together. Haley smiled at the gesture.

"And your parents are picking us up?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Haley answered.

"Is it just them or are all your siblings…"

"No, it'll be just them and my sister Vivian," Haley informed them. "My other brothers and sisters and their families aren't coming until Sunday. It's actually better that way. There won't be so many people in the house for too long since they'll be leaving the day after Christmas. Vivian and her husband Bill only live a couple of blocks away from my parents' house."

"Sounds good," Nathan said as he started to rub his thumb against the back of her hand. He stared at her wedding ring sparking under the lights. It definitely looked like it belonged on her finger.

"What are you thinking?" Haley asked when she saw his intent gaze.

A smirk formed on his face before he answered, "How jealous your sisters are going to be when they see your ring." Haley smiled at that. She could just picture her sister Quinn's face now. She had always been a big braggart growing up. Everything she got had to be better than everyone else's. But Haley knew for a fact that Quinn's wedding ring wasn't as gorgeous or big as hers.

"Hopefully," Haley joked. Nathan laughed softly before leaning in to give her a tender kiss. After they pulled away, Haley leaned over so that her head was resting his shoulder. Their hands remained intertwined as Haley's other arm looped through Nathan's. A little while later, they had finally taken off and were in the air. Haley then started to tell Nathan more about her family and what to expect.

"…so you don't want to talk to Uncle Norman in is right ear because he can't hear very well. He'll be shouting 'what?' at you the whole time. And then watch out for my cousin Freddie. The kid is fifteen and he's a total pickpocket. My dad couldn't find his fifty dollar bill he had in his wallet after my grandma's birthday party two summers ago. Freddie had been hanging around him the whole night.

"Oh, and also be careful of Aunt Cookie. She's rather large and if you're in her way to the buffet table then God help you. When I was five, I had gotten the last chocolate chip cookie on the platter. She distracted me by saying she thought that she saw Santa's boot sticking out from the chimney. I was so excited about seeing Santa that I hadn't noticed until after she was gone that she'd swiped the cookie from my plate," Haley explained. Nathan started to laugh and shook his head.

"Whoa, you've got some very…colorful relatives," he commented.

"Well, that's one way of putting it," Haley laughed. "Oh, and my grandma—my mom's mom—can get kind of frisky. So watch out."

"What?" Nathan guffawed. _I don't know whether to laugh or be scared_, Nathan pondered. When Haley said that her family was "eccentric," he thought she was exaggerating a little. But now he guessed not.

"She tried to flirt with Vivian's husband one time. Actually, I think it was at their wedding. She's sort of senile and is very sneaky with her hands. And she likes tall guys so I'm telling you, you may be the prime target this year."

"I'll keep my eyes open," Nathan declared with an amused smile. "And how long are they all staying?"

"Oh, don't worry. They're not. They all come to our big Christmas Eve party. On Christmas Day it'll just be my parents, my siblings, and us," she informed him.

"Good," Nathan replied. "Your relatives sound scary."

"Sometimes they are," Haley said with a smile when she saw his weary expression. "You'll be fine. I promise I'll protect you." She then moved closer and gave him an affectionate kiss.

"You better," he teased as he removed a strand of hair out of her face. Haley yawned briefly and Nathan could see that she was really tired. It was most likely from the medicine but she had also been rushing around the last few days getting ready for their trip and studying for finals.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Nathan suggested as he guided her head to his shoulder, once again. "I'll wake you when we've landed." Haley only closed her eyes and nodded as she snuggled more into him. He kissed the crown of her head before pulling out the _Sports Illustrated_ magazine he'd bought in the airport before they left. It was in his small carryon that was tucked under the seat in front of him.

It wasn't long before he heard Haley's soft and even breathing. Nathan tried to focus on the article he was reading but he often found himself staring at Haley. She looked so peaceful and beautiful in that moment and his heart swelled at the sight. He was thrilled to be spending Christmas with her and her family—no matter how strange they may be. It certainly would beat the blood bath that always occurred at his house during the holidays. Nathan was looking forward to a change.

But he was still a little worried that he wouldn't fit in with her family—that they wouldn't like him. He and Haley were different, after all. He didn't come from the same loving and stable background that she did. Nathan knew that he was rougher around the edges. But, nevertheless, he was crazy about Haley and would do anything to be a better man for her. That's why he fully intended to be on his best behavior while being around her family. Haley was very close to her parents and siblings—especially Vivian. And he would also be meeting all of Haley's old friends. Nathan wanted to make a good impression. He wanted to make Haley proud. He had to. She deserved the best and that was exactly what she was going to get.


	36. Chapter 35

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. I had fun reading them during my stressful weekend. So this is the chapter when Nathan gets to meet Haley's parents and sister. Just to remind you guys, all of Haley's siblings and friends know about the marriage since Lydia blabbed over the summer. She told all the relatives now, too, since Nathan is coming to visit. So when the Christmas party rolls around, everyone will know Nathan as Haley's husband. I hope that clears things up. Enjoy the chapter and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

"Hales, wake up," Nathan said softly into her ear. The plane had just landed and was now pulling up to the jetport. He shook her gently when she didn't get up right away. Haley moaned a second later before her eyes fluttered open.

"We're here," he announced.

"Oh, good," she said with a yawn and rubbed her eyes. The flight attendants made an announcement that it was now safe to exit the plane. Nathan got up and pulled Haley's duffel bag out of the overhead compartment. He then took his bag that was on the floor. Haley grabbed her purse that was next to her as they got out of their seats and followed the line of people leaving the plane. It wasn't long before they were off the jetport and in the airport itself. A minute later, Haley heard her name being called.

"Haley! Haley! Over here," Lydia shouted while waving her arms to get their attention. The airport was really crowded so it was hard for them to see her parents at first.

"Oh, there they are," Haley announced. She then took Nathan's hand in hers and walked them over to her parents.

"Welcome home, Pumpkin," Jimmy greeted Haley with a hug.

"We missed you, Haley Bop," Lydia said as she brought Haley into a tight embrace, as well. She saw the smile that formed on Nathan's face when he heard her nickname.

"I missed you guys, too," Haley stated with a smile.

"It's good to see you again, Nathan," Jimmy commented as he held out his hand.

"You, too, Mr. James," Nathan replied as they shook hands. "Thank you for inviting me. I really appreciate it. And thank you for paying for the plane tickets. I can pay you back…"

"Nonsense," Lydia dismissed with a wave of her hand. "You're family now. With that you get free air fare." She laughed and then gave Nathan a warm hug.

"Wow, you're even taller than I remember," Lydia laughed when she pulled away. "And much cuter, too." She then winked at Haley.

"Mom," Haley warned good-naturedly.

"What? He is a very handsome boy. I knew it was only a matter of time before you fell for him," Lydia commented. Haley felt herself blush when she saw the smirk on Nathan's face.

"Haley never liked to admit it but she was always a sucker for the tall ones," Jimmy added. "She's like a little peanut next to you, Nate." Nathan laughed at that as Haley's face turned crimson.

"So where's Vivian?" Haley asked while trying to change the subject before her face got even redder. "She told me the other day she'd be here with you guys."

"Oh, she hasn't been feeling very well lately," Lydia said. "She had to stay at home so she could lay down for awhile. But her and Bill will be by later for dinner."

"Bill?" Nathan questioned.

"Vivian's husband," Haley reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," Nathan replied.

"He's a good guy," Jimmy stated. "He's also a big fan of basketball. I'm sure the two of you will get along, Nate."

"Sounds good," Nathan replied.

"Ow," Haley muttered as someone banged into her as they passed by.

"You ok?" Nathan asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little crowded in here," Haley stated.

"Well, let's go get your luggage and then we'll leave," Jimmy told them and led the way. While the guys got the luggage off of the conveyor belt, Lydia and Haley started chatting happily. After another twenty minutes, they were all finally in the van driving back to Honey Grove.

"So how far away is Honey Grove?" Nathan asked.

"It's not too far. It'll take about a half hour to get back to the house," Jimmy answered.

"…so I found out that Mrs. Richardson is having an affair," Lydia stated to Haley. She was turned around in the passenger's seat so she could face her while they talked. She was filling Haley in on all the stuff she missed. "The mailman's truck was parked outside the house for over an hour. Like that isn't conspicuous."

"Lydia, I told you to stop insinuating that. It's not nice to gossip," Jimmy scolded.

"First of all, it's true. Mrs. Marny next door said one of the bedroom windows was open, and she saw them going at it like two horny teenagers." Nathan and Haley looked at each other with amused expressions before laughing at that. "And second, since when do you claim not to gossip. I heard you just the other day talking to your friend Bob about Mr. Newton's shrubs and how hideous they look—like his wife. Now that was not nice."

"That was an observation," Jimmy defended. "It also just happened to be true."

"No, it wasn't you liar. It was the same thing," Lydia claimed. Nathan smiled as Haley's parents continued to go back and forth. He had honestly never seen anything like it. They were fighting but it wasn't over anything bad. They weren't screaming or yelling or being rude towards one another. In fact, they were smiling and laughing at times as they argued. _My parents should definitely take a few lessons from them. _

"Sorry," Haley mumbled to Nathan as she looked at her parents. They had gone off on one of their tangents. They tended to get lost in their own world a lot.

"No, it's ok. It's entertaining," he replied with a reassuring smile. He then gave her a quick peck on the lips. Haley shifted in her seat so that she could lay her head on Nathan's shoulder. She was still a little worn out from the flight.

"It looks like someone is tired," Jimmy commented as he looked at them in the rearview mirror.

"We're almost home," Lydia said. "When we get to the house, the two of you can take a nap if you want before dinner later on. You both look exhausted."

"We are," Haley yawned. It was then that they passed the big "Welcome to Honey Grove" sign.

"Ten more minutes," Jimmy proclaimed. Nathan looked out the window at all the scenery that flew by. The town did seem very small and quaint. Maybe a little more so than Tree Hill. But it also had a very homey and safe vibe to it. It wasn't long before they started to enter a neighborhood. They drove a few more blocks until finally stopping in the driveway of a simple, cream-colored house with a front porch.

"We're here," Lydia announced.

"Yeah, but we're only living here while we renovate the mansion," Haley joked.

"Well, I like it," Nathan stated as he kissed her cheek. "Mansions are overrated." He then got out of the van to help Jimmy unload their luggage.

"What hell do you have in this one, Pumpkin? Bricks?" Jimmy asked while lifting the heavy suitcase.

"Presents," Haley answered as she followed her mom to the front door. Nathan was soon behind her carrying the bags. He got a quick look at their white living room and the kitchen down the hall before he followed Haley up to her room to put the stuff down. They came to a long hallway and took a right. Haley's bedroom was the door all the way at the end of the hall.

"Here we are," she declared while opening the door and letting him in first. "You can put the stuff down in front of the bed." Nathan did as he was told and then started to look around. Haley's room was a light green color. On her dresser to the right there was all makeup, jewelry boxes, and a few pictures here and there of different people. He saw one with her squished between Lucas and Brooke. Then, to the left, he noticed her desk and a bookcase that was filled. Above her desk on the wall were a whole bunch of childhood pictures of Haley and her parents and siblings. There were a few posters of Sheryl Crow and The Wreckers, also. He smirked when he saw a Pirates of the Caribbean one with Johnny Depp.

"So what do you think?" Haley asked.

"I think this is definitely a chick's room," he teased as Haley hit him playfully. "But I like it." He then leaned in to give her an affectionate kiss.

"Here's the rest of your stuff," Jimmy proclaimed as he brought the remaining luggage into the room. Haley then walked over to her large bed and collapsed on it. "You get some rest, Pumpkin. We'll come get you two before dinner when Vivian gets here."

"Ok, thanks," Haley replied as her dad left the room and closed the door. Nathan laid down next to her and was about to pull her to him when he noticed that something was between them.

"What's this?" Nathan asked as he picked up the teddy bear resting on her pillow.

"Oh, that is Mr. Waffles," Haley replied with a smile.

"Mr. who?" Nathan laughed.

"Mr. Waffles," she repeated. "I've had him since I was a baby. He's my favorite stuffed animal and is one kick-ass monster fighter."

"Nice," Nathan commented amused. He then put the bear aside and pulled Haley to him. She yawned again while snuggling into his chest.

"How come you're not tired?" she asked perplexed.

"I am a little. But then again, I didn't take that medicine that you did."

"Well, I'd rather be sleepy than dizzy." Nathan nodded as he caressed her hair. It was slowly starting to make her nod off.

"I'll wake you up in a little while," Nathan promised as her eyes closed.

"Ok," she mumbled as she fell asleep. Nathan continued to stroke her hair. He'd rather lay there and watch her than sleep any day.

* * *

"Haley, sweetheart, can you pass me the garlic powder?" Lydia asked. It was two hours later and Haley was now in the kitchen helping her mother make dinner. After her hour-long nap, Haley had taken a shower and changed out of her traveling clothes. She felt much more refreshed now. 

"Here you go," Haley said while handing the powder to her mom. She then looked over at the clock. They had one more hour until Vivian and Bill arrived. Haley was so excited she could practically feel herself jumping in her skin. She really had missed her sister.

"You call that a pass!" Jimmy yelled. "That was crap. Haley can throw better than that, and she's horrible at sports!"

"Hey, I heard that!" Haley called to the living room. She heard Nathan laugh a second later. He and her dad were in there watching football. Haley was glad that they were getting along so well.

"Did you see that?! He intercepted it!" Nathan shouted.

"Go! Go! Run you son of bitch! Run!" Jimmy chanted at the TV. Haley shared a look with her mom. Lydia was shaking her head with a smile on her face. Haley couldn't help the small laugh that escaped. Her father was a complete nut when it came to football—and sometimes basketball. That was one of the only times she would ever hear Jimmy James yell.

"So how was this semester, Haley Bop? Did you do well?" Lydia asked as she stirred the boiling pasta.

"Yeah, I did," Haley replied. "My education class was kind of hard but I still think I managed to pull off an A-."

"That's good. Now, did you pick which courses you wanted for next semester yet?"

"Yup. I did that last week," Haley replied as she started to chop the vegetables for the salad. She looked up at the clock again and noticed there was only a half hour left until her sister would arrive.

"Do you guys need any help?" Nathan asked as he walked into the kitchen. Instantly he could smell the pasta, homemade sauce, meatballs, and whatever else they were cooking. He could feel his stomach growl quietly.

"Yes, that would be great, Nathan," Lydia beamed.

"You don't want to watch the rest of the game?" Haley asked surprised.

"The good part is over. Plus, I'm not that into football," Nathan explained. He also felt bad sitting down in the living room watching TV while Haley and Mrs. James were slaving away in the kitchen. He figured he'd make himself useful by helping out.

"Well, at least someone has some manners in this house," Lydia said as she shouted that last part loudly.

"What was that, honey?" Jimmy questioned back not really paying attention. Haley could see through the doorway that his eyes were still hooked on the screen.

"Men!" Lydia sighed. "No offense, Nathan."

"None taken," Nathan replied with a smile.

"Do you think you can set the table in the dining room?" Lydia inquired.

"Sure," he answered. She then passed Nathan a set of dishes and some silverware.

"I'll help you," Haley offered as she threw the chopped vegetables into the salad bowl. She grabbed some drinking glasses out of the cupboard and then led Nathan to the dining room that was over to the right.

"So, did my dad scare you?" Haley teased.

"No. He sounds like me when I watch basketball."

"I won't argue with you there," she retorted causing Nathan to smirk.

"You know you love it," he joked.

"Yes, hearing you suddenly shout while I'm trying to eat or study and scaring me half to death is the highlight of my day," Haley muttered sarcastically.

"See, I told you." Haley just rolled her eyes as she continued to set things up. As Haley put down a glass, her hand ended up colliding with Nathan's. She felt the familiar spark course through her body. When she looked up, Haley noticed that Nathan was staring at her.

"What?" she asked as her face flushed. He shook his head lightly and continued to say nothing while looking at her. It wasn't a heated stare. It seemed more… Haley couldn't even pinpoint the word. And she didn't really get to since her attention shifted back to him as he captured her lips in his. The kiss was soft and gentle and completely made Haley weak in the knees. Her arms then slid around his neck for support and so that she could bring him closer. One of his hands went to her hair as the other landed on the curve of her waist. They continued to kiss tenderly for another minute until Haley heard a click. When she opened her eyes, she just caught the end of the flash. _What the hell?_

"Mom!" Haley exclaimed when she saw the camera in Lydia's hand.

"What? I couldn't help it. You both just looked so precious," she excused. Haley blushed and then buried her head in Nathan's chest embarrassed. He smirked as Lydia gave him a mischievous wink before going back into the kitchen.

"I am so sorry," Haley apologized—muffled by his shirt. "My parents can be so…"

"Don't worry about it," Nathan dismissed with a laugh. "I actually think it's kind of funny."

"Ugh, you would," she groaned. He laughed again before giving her an affectionate kiss on top of her head.

"Come on, your sister will be here soon. We should help your mom."

"Trust me, we can't give her the kind of help she needs," Haley mumbled. Nathan shook his head as he grabbed her hand and led them back into the kitchen.

"That was quick," Lydia commented teasingly.

"Mom, please," Haley begged.

"What?" she asked innocently. Haley gave her a pointed look. "There's nothing to be ashamed about, Haley Bop. Physical intimacy is just a natural part of…"

"Mom!" Haley reprimanded again. She could feel Nathan laughing next to her. Haley quickly smacked him in the chest. Nathan stopped laughing but the smirk never left his face. Just then, the doorbell rang. It was the perfect distraction that Haley needed. Plus, she was really anxious to see her sister.

"I'll get it," she announced excitedly before racing to the door.

"Haley Bop, I missed you!" Vivian shouted with a wide smile and open arms after Haley opened the door.

"I missed you too, Viv," Haley replied as she hugged her older sister tightly.

"Hi, Bill," Haley greeted him after she pulled away.

"How's it going?" he replied warmly and gave her a quick hug.

"So, is he here?" Vivian asked excitedly. "Mom said that you were bringing him."

"If by 'him' you mean Nathan then yes. He's here. He's in the kitchen helping Mom and me with dinner."

"Ooh, I like him already," Vivian declared as she stepped inside. "Bill never helps me in the kitchen."

"You never let me. After I burned the pot roast that one time, you forbid me to cook anything," he defended as he followed her in. Haley shut the door behind them.

"Well, maybe it's time that I actually taught you a thing or two," Vivian declared.

"I don't think…" Bill trailed off as Jimmy approached.

"Hey, kids," he greeted. He kissed Vivian's cheek and gave Bill a pat on the back. "You hungry?"

"Starved," Bill answered and quickly followed Jimmy into the dining room before Vivian could start on him again.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with that man," Vivian sighed and shook her head.

"You know you love him," Haley replied.

"Unfortunately," she muttered jokingly. "Speaking of love, can I meet Nathan now?"

"Sure. As long as you don't mention the L-word again," Haley stated.

"Why…"

"We'll talk later," Haley promised. Vivian frowned momentarily and then nodded. She next gestured for Haley to lead the way.

"Vivian, sweetie, I'm glad you could make it," Lydia said as they entered the kitchen. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. I think I just needed a nap," she replied. Haley then noticed her sister's gaze turn towards Nathan. Lydia had him mixing the salad for her. He stopped and looked up. The first thing he noticed was how much she looked like Haley—aside from the obvious height difference. Vivian was definitely taller. Her hair was also darker. But their faces were very much alike. She had the same little button nose that Nathan loved about Haley.

"Vivian, this is Nathan. Nathan, this is my sister Vivian," Haley introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Nathan greeted as he held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Vivian replied while shaking his hand. "Haley has told me a lot about you."

"Before or after she hated me?" Nathan joked.

"Both," Vivian laughed along with Lydia. Haley just rolled her eyes casually.

"Mom, do you need anymore help?" Haley asked.

"No, everything is done," Lydia proclaimed. "But if you guys could grab a dish on your way to the dining room then that would be great." Nathan took the salad, Haley grabbed the bowl of pasta, and Vivian took the dish of meatballs.

"Mmm, that smells delicious," Jimmy complimented as they set everything down on the table. Lydia entered the room while carrying a pitcher of soda and some wine.

"Haley, I forgot the bread sticks on the counter. Can you get it for me please?" Lydia questioned.

"Sure," Haley answered before going back into the kitchen.

"This looks great, honey," Jimmy declared.

"Thank you but I had some help. Haley and Nathan contributed, as well."

"Wow, you were in the kitchen with them and survived?" Bill asked Nathan.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Brave man," Bill commented as Jimmy nodded. Nathan laughed. "Sorry, I'm Bill, by the way—Vivian's husband."

"Nathan," he responded. "Technically, I'm Haley's husband." Bill laughed at that one.

"I heard."

"Ok, here they are," Haley said as she reentered the room. She placed the basket of breadsticks on the table and then took her seat beside Nathan. Bill and Vivian sat across from them as Jimmy and Lydia were at the opposite ends.

"Everybody all set?" Jimmy asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok." As Nathan sat in his seat, all he could do was inhale the meatballs that sat in the giant plate in front of him. He was starving by now. He'd had a small breakfast and an even smaller—as well as disgusting—lunch on the plane. He was dying for a real meal. Nathan inhaled deeply again before moving to get some food. Haley's hand on his arm, however, halted him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Wait," she said softly. He then noticed that everyone else at the table had their hands folded and their heads slightly bowed. Nathan mimicked their forms and waited as Haley instructed. A second later, Jimmy started to lead everyone in saying Grace. _Oh my God, I'm such an idiot!_ Nathan couldn't believe that he'd almost been that rude. But then again, it wasn't like he really knew any better. His family never said prayers—or ate together, for that matter. Mealtime was usually TV dinners while watching whatever game was on.

"…amen," Jimmy finished. "Now let's dig in, everyone." Nathan sat still for a second as everyone served themselves.

"It's ok," Haley whispered to him. He didn't know how she knew he would do that but he was grateful that she stopped him from looking like a complete ass. It was another minute before Nathan started to get some food himself.

"Vivian, Bill, would you like some wine?" Lydia asked as she poured herself a glass.

"Sure," Bill replied as he handed his glass to her.

"No thanks," Vivian rejected. "I'm not really in the mood tonight."

"Nate, Haley Bop, I'd offer you some but we all know what happens when the two of you get liquored up," Lydia joked. Haley almost spat out her drink at her mother's comment. Nathan laughed as he saw her face, once again, turn red from embarrassment. He felt his own face get slightly hot, though. The whole table busted out laughing at that.

"How did you manage to get my sister drunk, anyway? I never heard the whole story," Vivian stated to Nathan curiously. "She's the most responsible person I know."

"More than us," Jimmy added as he and Lydia smiled.

"No, I'm no-" Haley started to say but Nathan interrupted.

"Actually, she was already drunk by the time I got to the bar. I was the one who had to catch up to her," he explained.

"Really?" Vivian asked surprised. "And what led to my little sister's slip into debauchery?" She directed the question to Haley.

"It was stupid," Haley stated. "My ex-boyfriend Shane left me a very angry message on my voicemail. I was already pissed and slightly depressed so…I don't know…I guess I lost it for a little while."

"Which one was Shane?" Vivian questioned—mostly to herself. "Oh, right. The sex addict."

"Vivian!" Haley scolded. When she had been dating Shane, she'd told her sister all about how he pressured her. Vivian would listen intently as Haley talked all about the frustrations in their relationship. Since the topic was always about him pressuring Haley for sex, Vivian made up that little title for him.

"What?!" Jimmy bellowed.

"He wasn't really a sex addict, Dad," Haley clarified. "He was just…"

"An ass," Vivian finished. "He was always pressuring Haley."

"Oh, right. I remember him. What a jerk," Lydia joined in.

"How come I didn't know about this?" Jimmy demanded. Nathan didn't blame him for being mad. He got pissed just thinking about how Shane had treated Haley. Hence, why he had beat the shit out of the guy.

"Jimmy, the last person she's going to talk to is her father about boyfriend troubles," Lydia stated.

"Especially when it's about sex," Vivian added.

"Guys, can we please…" Haley began but was cut off again.

"So? I would've flown to North Carolina and beat some sense into that kid. Nobody messes with my little innocent Pumpkin," Jimmy declared.

"I'd kill the guy if it were my daughter," Bill added.

"Relax, Dad, Nathan already beat you to it," Haley informed him. Jimmy got a surprised look on his face.

"Really?" Jimmy questioned him.

"Yeah," Nathan replied.

"What did you do?" Bill asked curiously.

"I sort of gave him some bruises and warned him to stay away from her," he answered cautiously. He didn't want Haley's family to think he was some violent psycho. The room went silent for a minute as Nathan held his breath.

"Well, that a boy, Nate!" Jimmy beamed. "At least the hooligan got what he deserved."

"Did this happen before or after you guys got married?" Vivian inquired.

"After," Haley answered. "I ran into Shane on campus early in the semester and he started acting like a jerk again."

"She came home crying. It was awful," Nathan added.

"Haley, you didn't tell me about that," Vivian said.

"I know. I didn't want you to worry. Besides, I just wanted to forget and move on from the whole thing."

"He's not bothering you now, is he?" Lydia asked.

"No. Nathan pretty much scared the crap out of him," Haley replied.

"Good work, Nate," Jimmy complimented. "I like this one, Pumpkin."

"Thanks, Mr. James," Nathan replied.

"Please, call me Jimmy."

"Ok, so back to the marriage part. Why were you drinking, Nathan? If you don't mind me asking," Vivian added quickly.

"It's ok. I just got into another fight with my dad. We really don't get along. I guess you could say that I needed to loosen up after that one." Bill nodded.

"My father's not the nicest guy, either," he said.

"But you haven't met Dan Scott," Haley stated. "He'd make your father look like a saint."

"He's really that bad?" Lydia asked. Nathan could hear the motherly concern in her voice—something that had always been lacking in his own mother's voice for years. It was refreshing to hear.

"Unfortunately, yes. He's still bitter about his knee injury he got in college. It took his whole basketball career away. Since I play and have a real shot at getting drafted into the NBA, he tends to get obsessive—always trying to live his dream through me. He's been badgering me and comparing me to him ever since I was old enough to hold a basketball," Nathan explained. He was a little shocked, afterward. He hadn't meant to reveal all that. His father was definitely a touchy subject where he was concerned. But Haley's comforting hand on his arm and the way her family seemed to genuinely care made him actually want to share the details.

"I'm sorry, Nathan," Lydia stated.

"No father should ever be like that," Jimmy commented with a shake of his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it," Nathan said dismissively.

"Anyway," Haley said trying to push on. She could tell that Nathan looked slightly uncomfortable with the topic. "We were both drunk, one thing led to another, and then the next thing we knew we were married. That's basically it."

"Interesting," Vivian commented. Haley shifted a little under her sisters probing gaze. The whole room went silent again for a minute before Lydia spoke.

"Speaking of getting drunk, I heard that…" Lydia began her story about one of their neighbor's kids. Jimmy interrupted not too long after warning her about gossiping. For the rest of the dinner—much to Haley's delight—the conversation was light and cheerful. The guys started to debate about the best NBA teams. They went over stats and scores. The women then started talking about recipes and other casual things that were going on in their lives. It was another hour before Haley and Vivian got a chance to talk alone. The guys were all in the living room watching ESPN while Lydia finished the clean up from dinner in the kitchen. She'd told Haley and Vivian that she didn't need their help for the rest. The two sisters had then decided to go upstairs to Haley's room.

"Ok, spill," Vivian demanded as soon as the bedroom door closed.

"Spill what?" Haley asked innocently.

"Everything," she clarified.

"Viv, I already told you. We got drunk…"

"I'm not talking about how you guys got married. I'm talking about how you went from completely 'hating' him to realizing that you're madly in lo- "

"Please, do not finish that sentence," Haley interjected quickly.

"Why?"

"Because…just don't." Vivian gave Haley a strange look before continuing on.

"Fine, but at least help me to understand it," Vivian requested. "What caused the change between the two of you?" Haley sighed not knowing how to put it into words. She didn't want to get too into the details. She wanted to keep some of the things that happened between her and Nathan private. But at the same time, she did have the insatiable urge to confide in her big sister.

She thought it over for a minute or so before answering, "I guess it was a lot of little things."

"Like what?" Vivian prodded as she took a seat on the bed. Haley soon followed.

"Well, we definitely fought a lot in the beginning. The apartment was a complete war zone. And then we had to pretend that we were this happy couple in front of everyone so we had to spend even more time with each other. It was all so frustrating," Haley explained.

"And then?" Vivian asked.

"Then things got complicated. We started making tiny compromises and agreements. Then we started talking—got to know each other better. We still fought but the small gestures were starting to overpower that. Eventually, we just got to the point where we decided to put our differences aside and become friends. It made living together and pretending much more bearable."

"So when did that change?"

"Honestly, Viv, I have no idea," Haley stated. "I really want to say that I just woke up one morning and the feelings were there—that they completely came out of nowhere. But I can't. The truth is I think that I knew I'd fallen for him a long time ago. And that sort of scared me in the beginning. It still does. Under all the tension and anger and annoyance, I felt this spark with Nathan. It just took me a while to realize that it was actually there." As soon as the words left Haley's mouth, she felt a little lighter. She'd been thinking about that for awhile now. How Nathan always had the ability to produce such fire and passion in her—especially when they would argue. She just never voiced those thoughts. She was always too afraid to. But now, she was ready to accept it. In fact, she embraced it.

"So you guys are officially together now," she concluded. "You're going to stay married?"

"I don't know. We might be married but like I told Peyton and Brooke, we're kind of in the 'dating' phase right now. We're trying to take it one step at a time. See how it goes."

"That makes sense. Marriage is a big step. It takes a lot of work," Vivian stated. "How is the 'dating' going so far?" Haley couldn't suppress the smile that formed on her face.

"Great," Haley answered. "Nathan's become like my best friend. We talk a lot and support one another. But the way I feel when I'm with him feels far from being just friends."

"How do you feel?" Vivian asked leaning closer and getting all excited. This is what Haley loved about being close to her sister. They could share stories and have their girl talk. Haley felt the same way about Brooke and Peyton but Vivian was five years older. She was wiser and had a different perspective to offer.

"I think the question is what don't I feel? I can't breathe when I'm around him. I think about him constantly. And when I'm not with him, I want to be. I can hardly sleep when he's not next to me. And then the way he kisses me…I swear I can feel it all the way down to my toes."

"Wow," Vivian laughed, "You've got it bad, girl."

"Tell me about it," Haley replied. "I feel like such a mess."

"You're not a mess," Vivian assured her with a smile. "You're just…in love." In that moment, Haley could've sworn that her heart stopped beating for a second. Her stomach lurched and her breath caught in her throat. Vivian's words hit her like a ton of bricks. It wasn't that she hadn't thought of that possibility. Haley knew her feelings for Nathan ran deep and seemed to be gaining strength with each passing day. But having her sister actually say it out loud like that just shook her to her core.

"Viv, I'm not…I mean I can't…" Haley tried to say. "Shit." _Somebody please kill me right now._

"It's ok if you're not ready to admit it yet. I figured as much when you freaked out about me using the infamous 'L-word' earlier," she said while making air quotes.

"Viv, please don't…"

"Haley Bop, I promise I won't say anything to anyone. You can tell him when you're ready."

"That's just the thing," Haley replied. "I can't tell him anything. I can barely wrap _my_ head around it. Imagine how he'd react."

"Maybe he feels the same way."

"Maybe he doesn't. There's a big difference between liking and loving."

"Look, Haley, I don't know Nathan very well—or at all, for that matter. But judging by the way he looked at you throughout dinner and the kiss I saw in the kitchen when you guys thought no one was watching, I'd say it's a definite possibility that he feels the same way."

"You saw us?" Haley asked as her face suddenly got hot and most likely turned crimson. Nathan had offered to help her get the dessert ready. One minute she'd been frosting the cake and the next his arms had wrapped around her bringing her into a steamy kiss.

"Yeah," Vivian said with an amused smile. "I didn't know my little sister knew how to French like that."

"Vivian!" Haley exclaimed as she lightly whacked her with Mr. Waffles who was sitting nearby.

"What? It was just an observation," Vivian defended innocently.

"Well, please don't make anymore of them," Haley requested.

"Actually, I'm going to have to," Vivian replied.

"What? Why?"

"You want to know if he feels the same way, right?" _Yes. _

"I don't know," Haley retorted nonchalantly with a shrug. She didn't want to seem too overeager.

"Of course you do you liar," Vivian claimed—seeing right through her. "Which is why I'm going to watch how he acts around you."

"Viv, don't," Haley pled. She didn't want her spying on Nathan or anything.

"I'm not going to do anything drastic or too obvious. I just want to watch him around you. And when I'm done, we'll talk and I'll tell you what I saw. What you do with it is up to you after that. You'll have to be the one to judge how he really feels in the end. But at least this way, you'll have another perspective. Ok?"

"Fine," Haley conceded. She really did want a second opinion. And who better to give it to her than her wise older sister? "But nothing too obvious. I'm serious."

"I promise. I will be totally discrete," Vivian asserted.

"Ok. Thank you, Vivian," Haley responded as she gave her a hug.

"That's what big sisters are for," she replied. She then looked over at the clock on the nightstand. "Crap, it's getting late. Bill and I should probably get going. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this food down." Vivian got up off the bed and stretched.

"What? Why? Are you still sick?" Haley asked as she got up and moved her hand to Vivian's head to feel her temperature. "You don't have a fever."

"I'm not sick, Haley," Vivian informed her. "It's something totally different." Haley gave her a puzzled look.

"Then what is it?" she asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant," Vivian answered with a smile.

"What?!" Haley squealed excitedly. "Oh my God, congratulations!" She then brought her sister into a tight hug. "When did you find out?"

"Two days ago at the doctor's office. I'm roughly three weeks along."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you! Bill must be thrilled."

"Yeah, he is. Although, I did think he was actually going to faint for a second after I told him"

Haley chuckled before asking, "Did you tell Mom and Dad yet?"

"No. I'm going to tell them when the rest of the family gets here. You know Mom. She'll definitely spill the beans and the whole family will know before they even get here on Sunday."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"Because you're my favorite sister and I couldn't wait. Besides, I know you won't tell anyone."

"No one. Not even Nathan," Haley confirmed.

"Thank you." Vivian then gave her another hug. "I better go. I'm going to have to drag Bill away from that basketball game before my morning sickness—which lasts all damn day, by the way—kicks in." Haley laughed briefly and gave her sister's arm a squeeze.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I hope you feel better. I'll be right down to see you guys off. I just have to do something first," Haley said.

"Ok, see you again in a few," Vivian stated and then left. Afterward, Haley collapsed onto her back on the bed. She rubbed her hands over her face trying to get her thoughts and emotions under control. She was scared again. Were her true feelings for Nathan really so evident? Did he suspect anything? And if he did, did he feel the same way? All these questions just kept replaying over and over in her head. She didn't know what to do. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself otherwise, Haley loved Nathan. She knew deep down that it had been gaining force even before Thanksgiving. But she just couldn't say it. Saying it somehow made it feel more real—more eminent.

No, that was not an option. She would keep her mouth shut. Until she was sure that he felt the same way—_if_ he felt the same way—Haley would act like everything was normal. Nothing had changed. With that in mind, she finally pulled herself up off the bed. She took a few deep, calming breaths and put it all in the back of her mind. She'd torture herself later. Right now, she had to go back downstairs in front of Nathan and everyone else and seem as if everything was perfectly fine. _You can do this, Haley_, she coached herself. _You can do it. _Yes, she would get through it. She had to. But how long would that really last?


	37. Chapter 36

**Hey everyone. I've finally gotten the chance to update. I've been working on final papers and presentations for school. But I've also been writing some really important chapters for this story. I actually just finished the one where Haley leaves, and I couldn't do anything else until it was completely done. But I don't want you guys worrying about that now. There are actually going to be a lot of happy and great Naley moments before we get to the intense drama. And with that in mind, onto Chapter 36. Thank you very much for your reviews, and please continue to write them! They make me happy during such stressful times!**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

"…and that over there is the library. That's where most of my tutoring sessions would be. And sometimes, if I finished early, I'd come over here to the park to just walk around or lay in the grass and look up at the sky for a while," Haley explained. Nathan listened intently as she gave him a tour of the town. Haley was right when she said it was slightly duller than Tree Hill. They barely had a decent size mall in Honey Grove. There were all vintage clothing shops and small home goods stores. Even the high school seemed to be about half the size of Tree Hill High. But that wasn't the worst part. Much to Nathan's horror, there appeared to be no basketball court around anywhere.

"…and that's basically it," Haley finished as they continued walking along the sidewalk hand in hand. "So what do you think?"

"I think I don't how you survived in a town like this," Nathan answered. "I mean, it's nice and it seems really safe but what did you do for entertainment?"

"We left," Haley laughed. "We'd usually go to Sacramento. There are lots of things to do there."

"Well, that's something."

"But there is one place that I haven't showed you yet. It's where my friends and I would always hang out. Come on," Haley said as she led them down a few more blocks. They didn't even need to borrow her parents' car. Most of the places were no more than ten to fifteen minutes away.

"Here we are," Haley announced as they stopped in front of a small restaurant.

"Patty's Pancake House?" Nathan questioned laughing. _That's catchy_, he thought.

"Yes," Haley said indignantly. "Patty was actually my mom's best friend growing up. They've known each other since elementary school. We're pretty close, too. When I entered high school, she was the first one to hire me. I've been working here every summer since. You should try her food. It's excellent."

"So we're going to eat pancakes at three o'clock in the afternoon?" Nathan asked amused.

"That's not all they serve but it is their specialty," Haley informed him with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, then let's check it out," he declared. He then opened the door and ushered Haley to go in first.

"Ooh, such a gentleman," Haley teased.

"Only for you," he replied as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. The inside was very quaint. It looked kind of country to Nathan. There was a big, colorful quilt hanging up on the light brown wall to the right. On the left were a few paintings of barn animals and scenes with kids playing. _Oh yeah, this is definitely country. _Even the wooden tables and chairs seemed rustic. He was kind of surprised since this was California they were in.

"So, what do you think?" Haley asked with a knowing smile. She had noticed the semi-shocked look and frown on his face. She wasn't surprised. This was definitely not Nathan Scott's type of scene.

"I guess it's great if you like this type of theme," he answered politely. He didn't want to insult Haley. This was where she worked. But he couldn't help but think that Karen's Café beat this place hands down.

"It's ok, Nathan, if you're not into it. But you have to at least try the food. That you won't be disappointed with," Haley said as she led them over to the counter. "I promise."

"We'll see," he replied while following her.

"So where can a girl get a decent cup of coffee around here?" Haley asked the short, slightly tubby redhead behind the counter. The woman turned around with a wide grin on her face.

"Haley!" Patty exclaimed happily. "How are you doing, kiddo? I didn't know that you were back in town yet."

"Yeah, we just got in yesterday," Haley said.

"By 'we' I'm assuming you mean Nathan," she stated.

"Um, yeah," Haley replied as she and Nathan shared slightly confused looks.

"You know, I almost had a heart attack when your mother told me you were bringing your husband with you. And then I almost dropped dead when I found out that you've been married since last May," Patty explained. "You, Haley Anne James, didn't say one thing the whole entire summer."

"I know. I'm sorry. It was all so sudden and we wanted time to adjust," Haley informed her.

"Well, I don't know whether to congratulate you or smack you with my frying pan for keeping it a secret for so long," Patty responded shaking her head. She sounded cross but Haley knew better. That was just the way Patty kidded around.

"I like the first option better," Haley told her with a smile. "Anyway, you know now. So, Patty, I'd like you to meet my husband Nathan. Nathan, this is my friend/employer Patty." The two exchanged pleasantries and shook hands. Nathan thought that Patty seemed nice enough. She appeared to be a lot tougher than Haley's mom, though. It was a little diffcult to picture the two of them being best friends.

"Now, do you have a ring or is that in hiding, as well?" she asked. Haley held up her left hand. "Sweet lord, look at the size of that thing! It must've cost a pretty penny."

"Yeah, it did," Nathan confirmed.

"Do you like it?" Haley asked.

"Yes and no. Yes, because it's so beautiful. No, because it makes the ring my husband Bob gave me look like it came out of a Cracker Jack box," she joked causing Nathan and Haley to laugh.

"Thanks," Haley responded.

"You're welcome. Now did you really want that cup of coffee or did you just stop in to say 'hello'?"

"Actually, coffee and a menu for Nathan would be good," Haley said. "I told him that he just has to try your cooking."

"Excellent. I'll be right back," Patty stated before heading into the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with two filled coffee cups and some creamers and sugars on a tray. After she set everything down in front of them, she squatted behind the counter to get a menu.

"What about you?" Nathan asked Haley as he scanned the menu that Patty had just handed him. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Yeah, I am. But I already know what I want. I work here so I know everything they serve by heart," she answered. Nathan nodded as he continued to scan the menu.

"Are you ready to order or do you need another minute?" Patty asked when she came back from tending to another customer.

"I'll have the usual," Haley stated.

"And for you, Nathan?" Patty questioned.

"I'll have the Cheeseburger Deluxe," he answered.

"Ok. It'll be out shortly," Patty informed them before returning to the kitchen. As they waited, Nathan took Haley's left hand in his.

"I told you everyone was going to be envious of your ring," he smirked.

"Someone seems awfully smug," Haley laughed. Nathan shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"I only want you to have the best," he replied as he drew invisible circles with his finger on her palm.

"I do," she commented with a smile. She then leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.

"Sometimes I wonder," Nathan muttered. His eyes were still focused on the motion of his finger.

"What?" Haley asked surprised.

"It's nothing," Nathan dismissed quickly. Haley then pulled her hand away from Nathan's and brought his face up to look at her.

"Talk to me," she instructed softly.

"You're going to think it's stupid."

"Try me."

"I just…I just still can't believe that I didn't even think about saying Grace before dinner," he said. Nathan felt really silly for even bringing it up. But it had been irking him ever since last night. _I should've known better. _

"Nathan, I told you not to worry about it," Haley replied. "It's not that big a deal. I noticed that your family never did it either. It's not your fault. You just didn't know any better."

"Well, I still feel like a jerk," he declared.

"You're not," she assured him with a kiss. "And when we have dinner with my parents tonight again you'll be ready. Ok?" Nathan nodded.

"God, I feel like such a girl right now," he said while shaking his head. Haley laughed.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you certainly don't look like one," she teased causing him to smile.

"I should hope not," he replied with a laugh. He then brought his hand up to caress her cheek. He loved how Haley was able to completely diffuse a situation and put his mind at ease. Nathan could feel his heart beat faster as he stared into her caring, chocolate brown eyes. He then leaned in to give her a tender kiss. Haley immediately responded as she moved her body closer to him on the stool and slid her hands up to his broad shoulders.

"You know, if you keep this up, we both might be out of a job," Patty interrupted teasingly as she put their meals down in front of them. "These people didn't sign up for dinner and a show." The two quickly pulled apart.

"Oh, sorry," Haley apologized sheepishly. Nathan saw the blush forming on her face and smirked. _She is too adorable when she's embarrassed. _There were a few people looking at them with either pleasant smiles or scowls but Nathan didn't care. He would never be ashamed of being caught with Haley.

"Ah, young love," Patty laughed before heading off to take care of a few more customers. It was then that Nathan felt Haley tense up next to him. Her eyes were downcast as she seemed to bore a hole into her bowl of mac and cheese with her gaze.

"Hales, are you ok?" Nathan questioned. She nodded while still not looking at him. "You're sure?"

"Yes," Haley stated after a minute or so. Her usual smile was back on her face and she seemed to be more relaxed. Nathan, regardless, continued to stare at her with a concerned look.

"I'm fine," she said before leaning in to give him a reassuring kiss. "Now eat before your food gets cold." Nathan dropped the subject as he began to take a bite out of his hamburger. He was still a little worried about her change in mood before but he didn't push it further. As they ate, they settled into light conversation. Every now and then, Patty would stop and chat with them in between serving customers. It was another hour before they had finished eating and said goodbye to Patty before leaving.

"Did you like the food?" Haley asked as they walked on the sidewalk heading back toward her house.

"It was pretty good. But I still like your cooking better," he stated. Haley smiled up at him as she looped her arm through his.

"Good answer," she joked before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. They walked in a comfortable silence for the next fifteen minutes.

"So, when am I meeting your friends?" Nathan asked. He'd seen all of Honey Grove and met with her parents and sister. The rest of Haley's siblings would be arriving on Sunday. The only people left for him to meet were her old friends from high school.

"Probably not until my birthday next week," Haley answered. "Greg is in San Francisco with relatives until the day after Christmas. Megan and Anna usually stay around here but they work retail so they tend to get extra shifts before the holidays. But I called Anna to let her know that I was back so she might stop by tomorrow or something."

"Are you nervous about seeing them?"

"No. Why?" Haley asked confused.

"Well, they don't exactly know that we're seeing each other. You don't think that they'll be mad that you kept that from them?"

"A little," she replied truthfully. "They might be shocked at first but when they see that I'm happy they'll get over it." Nathan smiled at that. He couldn't suppress the sense of pride he felt in that moment. That the reason Haley was smiling and so carefree all of the time was because of him.

"I'm happy, too," he told her after a minute or so. Haley's smile grew wider as she leaned up on her toes to kiss him. Nathan immediately wrapped his arm around her waist to bring her closer. His other hand slid up to become tangled in her wavy, honey locks. The kiss was still gentle but Nathan could feel the raw passion behind it. He didn't know how he could have resisted Haley for the two years they'd known each other. Behind all the tension and fights, that explosive chemistry between them had always been there. He'd known it but never wanted to acknowledge it. The harsher the fight between them the more he had felt his feelings for her percolating just below the surface. It was a battle that Nathan was now glad that he had lost.

"We have to go," Haley said slightly breathless when they finally broke apart. "I'm supposed to help my parents with the Christmas tree and decorations."

"Actually, I was going to ask you about that," Nathan said. "Why did they wait so long to get one?"

Haley laughed softly to herself before answering, "My dad's totally anal about finding the 'perfect' tree. He refuses to buy anything that doesn't meet his high standards."

"Oh," Nathan chuckled.

"Yeah, he said he was going to pick it up earlier today."

"Well, I can't wait to see this 'perfect' tree of his," Nathan declared.

"Did you want to help us with it?" Haley asked as she looped her arm through his, once again. "We always set it up and put the decorations on together."

"Yeah, I'll help," Nathan answered. "That last time I decorated a real Christmas tree I was ten. After that, my parents bought a fake one and left the ornaments on it when they stored it in the basement. My dad thought it was quicker to do it like that. He didn't like to waste his time on 'trivial' things."

"Oh my God, that's horrible," Haley commented. One of her favorite parts of Christmas was decorating the tree and the rest of the house. It was a tradition in her family to do it all together. Now that all of her siblings were already out of the house and living in other cities, it was just Haley, Vivian, and her parents who continued it.

"No, that's Dan," Nathan corrected. _That is completely unacceptable_, she thought.

"Now I'm really glad that I brought you with me. You, Nathan Scott, are going to get your childhood Christmas back," she announced resolutely. Haley then quickened her pace and began to drag Nathan along.

"Hales," he laughed but she just shushed him and proceeded to walk faster. They were only a block away from her house now. "You know, you're kind of sexy when you're like this." Haley's face flushed but she wouldn't dare look at him right now. Nathan deserved a fun, old-fashioned family Christmas. And by God, she was going to give it to him.

* * *

"…so I wrestled the bitch to the ground, grabbed the sweater, threw money at the sales girl and ran," Brooke explained. Haley laughed as Brooke finished telling her story about some last minute Christmas shopping she did. 

"Did you hurt her?"

"Who cares? The skank took it out from under my hand just as I was going to grab it," Brooke defended. "She had it coming."

"Oh, Tigger. You are too funny," Haley sighed as she continued cleaning her room. The rest of the family was arriving tomorrow and Lydia wanted everything to be in order—even though she knew the house would most likely be in shambles after they all left. There were definitely going to be a lot of children running around.

"I try," she replied. "So how are things going over there with you and Boy Toy? Did you guys rip each other's clothes off yet or what?"

"Brooke!" Haley scolded. "Don't be so crude."

"What? It's bound to happen eventually. And you guys are married," she pointed out.

"That may be true but nothing is going to happen—at least not yet."

"But you've thought about it, right?" _Of course I've thought about it! Nathan is sweet, caring, hott, and I'm totally head over heels in love with him! _She had watched him with her family yesterday and her heart had melted. Nathan and her father had talked and joked around the whole time they decorated the tree. She then noticed him and her mom laughing as he helped her put the ornaments on the higher branches that she couldn't reach. Later on, Vivian came over with Bill and he and Nathan had started talking about basketball and other things they both liked. He was a perfect fit in her family.

"Occasionally," she answered offhandedly.

"Liar," Brooke accused with a laugh.

"Look, I'm not saying it won't ever happen. I'm not that naïve. It's just that I want us both to be in love when it does. And I want us to stay together," she explained. Haley wanted to give that part of herself to her husband. To the man she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Nathan was that man. She may have wanted an annulment in the beginning—before she truly knew him—but now it made her sick to her stomach at the thought of being without him. He had become such an important part of her life. Haley honestly didn't know if she could handle letting him go again. But Nathan's feelings had to be in it, too.

"Oh my God, Tutor Girl, I'm so thrilled that I could cry," Brooke proclaimed. "It's about time you guys realized there was something more there."

"I know I have, Brooke, but I don't know about Nathan. He could really like me but it doesn't mean that he's in love and will want to stay married."

"Tutor Girl, as your best friend, I mean this in the nicest and most helpful way possible," Brooke began. "You're an idiot."

"What?!" Haley exclaimed.

"Haley, anyone can see that Nathan is hopelessly in love with you. I knew there was something there the first time I saw the two of you arguing. And the fact that you guys got married—even if you were drunk at the time—means something. Alcohol always makes the truth come out. Now you're finally together and you're both so happy. It's just so obvious that you're meant to be together. Hell, even Lucas and Jake can see it and you know how clueless they can be about things like that."

"But, Brooke…" Haley began to protest.

"No. Look at everything Nathan has done for you. He beat up Shane, took care of you when you were as sick as a dog, defended you when Dan and Deb bad mouthed you, and has been nothing but a complete sweetheart whenever you're around. If that isn't true love, then I don't know what is."

"He was just being a good friend before," Haley argued.

"No, he was being a good _husband_," Brooke countered. Haley let out a frustrated sigh. She was so confused right now. Her friend's words and the doubts in her mind were fighting for control.

"Regardless, I don't know what to do, Brooke."

"You have to talk to him. It's the only way, Haley."

"I can't," Haley objected. "I can't even say it out loud myself." _Ugh, I'm such a big baby! Why can't I just get it out?!_

"Then maybe it's just not the right time yet. But when you're ready, I promise the words will come and everything will fall into place."

"I hope you're right," Haley muttered.

"Tutor Girl, it's me. I'm always right," Brooke teased causing Haley to laugh. "Now that's more like it."

"Thanks, Tigger," Haley replied. "I needed that."

"Any time." There was then a knock on Haley's bedroom door before it opened.

"Hales, your mom needs your help with something downstairs," Nathan informed her.

"Ok," she responded before talking back into the phone. "Tigger, I'm sorry. I have to go."

"No problem. I have to finish wrapping a few gifts, anyway. I'll call you again soon," Brooke promised.

"Alright, bye. And thanks again."

"No problem. Tell Boy Toy I said 'hi.' Later, Tutor Girl." Haley then hung up the phone before turning to Nathan.

"Was that Brooke?" he asked.

"Yeah. She says 'hi'." Nathan nodded in understanding and then gave Haley a curious look.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Um, yeah," she quickly answered. "Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know. You've just seemed a little preoccupied these past couple days—almost jumpy at times. Like right now, for example."

"I'm fine. I just get a little stressed during the holidays," she said. "My family is really big and it takes a lot out of me—especially with my sister Taylor coming. We don't get along and she can be a handful." Even though what Haley had said was true, she still felt guilty. That wasn't the real reason behind her behavior. Having all these feelings and being around Nathan constantly was taking a toll on her. She wasn't ready to talk to him but at the same time she felt like if she held it in any longer she'd burst.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked coming to stand in front of her. He then started to rub his hands soothingly up and down her arms—which immediately made a shiver run up her spine.

"No," she said while shaking her head. Nathan's face moved closer to hers and Haley found herself being unable to look away from his striking blue eyes. It wasn't long before their lips connected. She instantly granted him entrance as his tongue traced her bottom lip. Her arms wound around his neck as he brought her body flush against his.

"Are you sure?" he mumbled against her skin as he moved farther down to her neck.

"Yes," she said rather breathlessly—to the point where she wasn't sure if it was in response to his question or what his mouth was doing. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she could barely concentrate on anything but him. Nathan then kissed his way to the other side of her neck and moved her hair away so that he could have better access. A few minutes later, his lips finally returned to hers, and Haley kissed him with more passion than she ever thought possible. The intensity behind her feelings was building. And the way he was kissing and holding her only seemed to fuel the desire to tell him the truth even more.

"Hales," he groaned into her mouth as her tongue stroked his.

"Nathan…" she said while still kissing him, "I…I…" Her words disappeared into a moan as he nibbled on her bottom lip.

"You what?" he asked huskily as he continued to ravage her mouth.

"I…" she started again. The words were on the tip of her tongue. "I…"

"Haley Bop!" Lydia's voice shouted—shocking Haley's mind and body back to reality. She quickly broke the kiss and pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized in the most normal sounding voice that she could muster. She was completely panicking on the inside. In that moment, Haley had been really close to blurting out the truth. _ Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid_, she berated herself. _Damn his kisses and my lack of willpower!_

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "Go help your mom. We can finish this later."

"Ok," Haley said while giving him a timid smile. She then turn around and was ready to bolt out the door when she felt his hand on hers stilling her movement.

"Before you go, what were you trying to say?" Nathan asked.

"Huh?" Haley questioned playing dumb and trying to come up with a logical excuse.

"Just now, you were trying to say something," Nathan clarified. "What was it?"

"Oh, um, nothing. I just was…uh…uh…I was just wondering if you'd called Lucas yet," she made up. "It's been a couple of days. Maybe you should check in and see how he's doing."

"Why?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Well, he's your brother. What other reason is there?" she pointed out.

"So, while we were kissing, you were thinking about me calling Lucas?" He couldn't help but think that Haley was acting a little odd. She seemed very anxious at the moment. Those suspicions that something was going on again with her seemed to resurface.

"Yeah," Haley answered and instantly wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. _How lame is that excuse?!_ _Ugh, I'm an idiot_, she thought to herself.

"Hales…" Nathan began to say but she interrupted him.

"Well, not the whole time. It just sort of popped into my head at the end since Brooke had called to find out how things were going. I just thought it would be nice if you touched base with your brother," she explained. Nathan didn't say anything. He simply stood there and watched her. Something was definitely up. Haley was biting her lip and fidgeting with her ring—classic signs that she was hiding something.

"Haley Bop, come down here now please!" Lydia shouted again. Haley was actually grateful for her mother's impatience right now. She could tell that Nathan didn't believe her story for a second. He wasn't stupid.

"I have to go see what she wants. You don't have to call Luke right now if you don't want to. It was just a thought," she rushed out before giving him a quick peck on the lips. "We can finish this later." She was then quickly out the door before Nathan could even formulate a reply. He was now beyond confused.

"Did I miss something?"


	38. Chapter 37

**Hey guys, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them. I know that there are some of you who want Naley to reveal their feelings now and others who are glad that they're waiting. In this chapter, you'll get to see where Nathan is at in terms of his emotions. So I hope you like it, please reveiw, and enjoy Haley's crazy family! Lol!**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

Chaos. That was the only word that Nathan could use to best describe the James household at the moment.

"Clara, stop running around this instant!" Haley's sister Quinn shouted.

"Henry, I told you to stop trying to eat the tinsel on the tree!" Haley's brother Matt scolded. "You could choke and die!"

"I want my binky!" little Janine cried in another room. _I feel a headache coming on already_, Nathan thought.

"God, I hate kids," Haley's other sister Taylor muttered next to him. She had a beer in her hand and was chugging it down like water. _Oh yeah, Haley was right. Her family is quite a handful. _Matt and his wife Gina had been the first ones to arrive early that morning. They had three kids. At first, eight-year-old Molly, five-year-old Henry, and four-year-old Annie had all seemed angelic. They sat quietly on the couch and played with the toys they'd brought with them while all the adults talked, and Nathan was introduced to them. That was until Quinn and her husband Tom came an hour later with their four kids. As soon as eight-year-old Tommy Jr., seven-year-old Samantha, four-year-old Clara, and two-year-old Janine walked through the door, all hell broke loose. The kids spotted their cousins and started to run around like crazy and shrieking loudly. But it didn't stop there.

It wasn't long before Haley's wild sister Taylor arrived. Nathan's jaw almost dropped in shock when he answered the door to see her in a barely there black skirt, high-heeled boots, and a tiny jacket that opened up just enough so that you could see all her pushed up cleavage under her shirt. The instant her eyes landed on him Taylor had given him the once over and smiled seductively. Nathan wasn't surprised when Haley swooped in and made up some excuse that she needed help with something so he would get away from her. He didn't mind, either. Taylor definitely looked like trouble. And she certainly caused it by sneaking all the kids junk food earlier. That's why they were now off the walls.

"Come on, Tommy. Knock it off," Haley's other brother Chris pled as he trudged by. Tommy had wrapped himself securely around his leg and refused to let go.

"Now that is why God created birth control," Taylor stated as she took another swig of her beer.

"Nathan, have you seen a small, pink blanket anywhere?" Haley asked as she entered the living room with a crying Janine in her arms. _Man does that two year old have a set of lungs_, he thought as she screeched again.

"Um, no," he replied. He then started to help her look. He just wanted the crying to stop.

"Actually, I think it was in my room last. Nathan, did you want to come help me look? It'll go much faster," Taylor suggested. Haley stopped what she was doing and glared at her sister. Taylor just gave her an innocent smile. Nathan chose to ignore her comment all together and continued to look for the blanket.

"Haley Bop, I found it!" Vivian shouted as she joined them. She then turned to Janine and handed her the blanket. "Here you go, sweetie." The little girl instantly stopped crying as she grabbed it from her aunt.

"Vivian, what did you do with the gumdrops for the gingerbread house?" Lydia called from the kitchen.

"I've got to go help her. She'll never find them in that mess," Vivian said before taking off. Haley still stood there looking at her sister disapprovingly when Nathan felt something brush past his leg. He looked down to see Annie toddle by him.

"Auntie Haley, I have to go to da bathwoom," she announced.

"Where's Gina?" Haley asked looking around.

"I think she's busy," Nathan told her as he pointed past her to the Christmas tree. She and Matt were trying to force Henry's mouth open before he swallowed anymore tinsel.

"Great," Haley muttered. "Taylor, could you…"

"Oh, look. I'm out of beer. Gotta go get a refill," she said before taking off.

"Ugh, I could strangle her," Haley fumed.

"Auntie Haley!" Annie cried as she crossed her legs to hold it in.

"Nathan, could you please hold her?" Haley asked as she started to pass him Janine. "I'll only be a couple of minutes."

"Um…sure," he replied uneasily as he held the little girl in his arms.

"Whatever you do, don't drop that blanket," she advised before grabbing Annie's hand and leading her quickly to the bathroom. Nathan stood there awkwardly as he held Janine. He was never really that big on kids. He looked down and saw her give him a toothy grin.

"Hi!" Samantha shouted as she pulled on the leg of Nathan's jeans. He turned his gaze to the bubbly little girl.

"Hi," he replied with what he hoped was a warm smile.

"Are you my new Uncle Nathan?" she asked.

"Um…" he said—not knowing quite how to answer.

"Grandma said you were," she added.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Do you like Rudolph?" she questioned a second later.

"Sure," he stated going along with it.

"Will you watch the movie with me?" she asked as she picked up the Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer DVD on the coffee table. "It's my favorite but no one will watch it with me. They're all busy."

"Um…ok," he finally agreed. He really didn't want another screaming kid running around. The house was loud enough as it was.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed happily. "I don't know how to put it in, though."

"I can do it," Nathan offered as he took the DVD from her. Samantha then raced to the couch excitedly as Nathan balanced Janine on his arm and went over to the DVD player. He put the disk in and then turned on the TV. It took him a minute or two to figure out what channel it had to be on in order to see the movie.

"Come sit next to me, Uncle Nathan," Samantha requested. Nathan walked over to the couch and took a seat. There was a small distance between them but Samantha moved closer to him. Nathan went to put Janine down next to him on the other side but her little hands clung to his shirt and he couldn't get her off.

"Stay," was all she said. Nathan sighed and twisted her around so that she, too, could see the TV.

"Hey, what are you watching?" Tommy asked as he walked up to them from behind the couch.

"Rudolph," Samantha answered.

"Cool. That movie is awesome." Tommy then took a seat on the couch to Nathan's right.

"I want to watch Rudolph!" Henry exclaimed from nearby. He quickly spat out the tinsel in his mouth and ran past his parents to sit next to Tommy. It wasn't long before Molly and Clara joined in on the action and sat next to Samantha to watch.

"Nathan, you are a lifesaver," Matt declared as he walked behind the couch and gave him a pat on the back.

"Thanks, Nathan," Gina said as she walked into the kitchen. "Maybe now I can get something done."

"No problem," he sighed. It wasn't his original intention to be a babysitter but that's what seemed to have happened. At least the house was quieter now that the kids were watching the movie. The only sounds that could be heard were the clanking of pots in the kitchen, and Jimmy and the others fixing up the house for the party with the relatives tomorrow night.

"Oh, he's so cute," Molly commented as baby Rudolph made an appearance on the screen. Nathan turned his attention to the movie and started to watch it. It had been a long time since he saw this one.

"Come watch it with us, Auntie Haley," Henry requested. Nathan looked to his right and saw Haley standing off to the side holding Annie. Their eyes locked and Haley gave him a dazzling smile.

"Is there any room?" she asked.

"We'll make room," Nathan quickly said as Haley laughed softly. The couch was already full but he was determined to make her fit. Henry scooted as close to Tommy as he could. It was still a pretty tight space so Henry ended up sitting on Haley's lap along with Annie.

"So, how did you pull this off?" Haley whispered to Nathan with a smile.

"I have no idea," Nathan laughed. Haley nudged him playfully.

"Uncle Nathan, look. His nose is going to glow," Samantha said.

"Ssshhh, you're ruining it," Tommy scolded. Samantha then leaned over Nathan and stuck her tongue out at her brother. He did the same a second later.

"Come on, guys. Be nice," Haley said. "Just concentrate on the movie." The two siblings settled back in their seats and turned their attention to the TV, once again. Nathan, however, kept his gaze on Haley. She smiled as Henry whispered something in her ear. Annie seemed to hear it and started giggling. Nathan couldn't help but notice how Haley practically glowed as she interacted with her niece and nephew. She definitely had that whole maternal thing going on. And it suited her well. He felt a small pang in his stomach at the sight. Haley was always so loving and caring. This moment definitely attributed to that.

As they continued to watch the movie, Haley could feel Nathan's piercing blue eyes on her. But she didn't dare look over at him. She had practically melted into a puddle on the floor when she first saw him sitting down with all the kids. She saw how uneasy he was when she handed him Janine. He didn't seem to be that comfortable when it came to children. But Haley thought the opposite. Nathan seemed to be a natural. The way he was holding little Janine and talking to Samantha right now, it warmed her heart and made her fall even harder for him. _ Ugh, I'm so screwed._ Her thoughts were then interrupted by a bright flash.

"Mom!" Haley exclaimed as she now started to blink dots. _I swear I'm going to be blind by the end of this trip_. Her mom seemed to be taking pictures of everyone—especially her and Nathan—every two seconds.

"What? You all looked so adorable. It's like a glimpse into the future," Lydia stated.

"Mom!" Haley warned as she blushed. Nathan smirked next to her. Haley was too cute when she was embarrassed. And Lydia was definitely good at being the source of it.

"It does look like a Hallmark moment," Vivian agreed as she walked into the living room.

"Sssshhh," Tommy said. "You're ruining the good part."

"Oh, sorry, sweetie," Lydia replied. "Don't mind Grandma. I'll just be in the kitchen." She then took one more quick snapshot before taking off.

"Mom!" Haley shouted again as Vivian and Nathan laughed. _It's official, that camera's days are numbered…  
_

* * *

"What?" 

"Do you know where Haley is?"

"What?"

"I said, do you know where Haley is?" Nathan repeated getting annoyed. This was like the fifth time that Nathan had asked the man. It was Christmas Eve, and the James house was packed with people. The party was in full swing, and he knew that Haley was around there somewhere. She had originally been in the kitchen helping Lydia with the food for the buffet table he and Jimmy had set up earlier. But now, she was nowhere to be found.

"Wait, what?" _Well, it looks like I've located Uncle Norman. _

"Never mind," Nathan said loudly and started to walk away. He wouldn't get anything out of him—even if he did try talking to him in his good ear.

"WHAT?" he heard Uncle Norman shout behind him. Nathan just ignored him as he proceeded to weave through the people. He banged into some young kid and apologized before continuing his search.

"Ah, Nathan, there you are!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Come over here. I want you to meet some people." Nathan walked over to Jimmy and joined the group. He introduced him to some more of the cousins. They chatted for a few minutes until Nathan thought he finally spotted Haley in the dining room. He politely excused himself before heading in that direction.

"Hales," he called trying to catch up to her. He almost did until a very drunken Taylor crossed his path.

"Nathan, my favorite brother-in-law!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him.

"Not now, Taylor," he said as he tried to push her away. She just tightened her arms around his neck.

"What's the hurry?" she asked slurring slightly. "It's a party. You're supposed to relax."

"I need to find Haley," Nathan stated. He'd tried to avoid Taylor as much as he could ever since she arrived yesterday. Haley was right when she said her sister was difficult. As far as Nathan was concerned, she was just as hard to deal with as the kids. The fact that she couldn't seem to leave him alone just made it even more annoying.

"What? You don't like me?" she pouted. He didn't answer as he tried to pry her off of him. He didn't want anyone seeing this and thinking that there was something going on.

"Oh, I get it! You do like me. You just don't want to hurt Haley's feelings. It's ok. I can keep a secret."

"Trust me, that's not it," Nathan denied. It took another minute but he was finally able to get away from her. He then quickly bolted out of the dining room. He checked the kitchen, living room, and study but he still couldn't find her. It was then that he decided to check upstairs. But before he could even make it to the staircase, Nathan, all of a sudden, felt a pinch on his ass. He figured it must be Taylor and turned around prepared to yell at her. But it wasn't her. Instead, it was a little old woman behind him who barely reached the height of his chest. Her white hair was up in a bun and she wore a very bright, red sequin top with a long black skirt. Her two front teeth were covered in red lipstick and her perfume smelled so strong that Nathan was positive it could wake the dead.

"How are you doing, hot stuff?" she asked in her squeaky voice. Nathan stared at her in utter shock. _And this must be Grandma Brigard. Great_, he thought sarcastically. _That's a first. I don't think that I've ever been assaulted by the elderly. _

"Well, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to answer me, stud?" she persisted while running a finger down his chest. _Oh, hell no. Run!_

"Yeah, I gotta go," Nathan declared as he swiftly turned around and bolted up the stairs. That had to be the scariest and most screwed up encounter he'd ever had with a woman in his whole entire life. Nathan headed straight for Haley's room—anxious to get away from the madness. He opened the door and was relieved to see Haley there lying on her bed.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Haley laughed when she saw Nathan practically run into her room.

"I have been to Hell and back looking for you," he stated as he shut the door behind him and locked it. Nathan then walked over to the bed and laid down beside her.

"I told you my relatives were intense," Haley said. That's why she was hiding in her room. She had desperately needed to get away. If Haley had to hear one more story about Uncle Joe's back operation or Cousin Cecil's hysterectomy, she was going to lose it.

"Insane is more like it," he retorted as he began to rub his temples.

"Sorry," she replied sympathetically. She turned on her left side so that she could face him.

"It's not your fault. Besides, I'd rather be here with your relatives than mine." It was the truth. All of Haley's wacky relatives combined were still not as bad as being home with his parents for Christmas.

"So, what happened to you?" Haley asked curiously. Nathan then shifted on his side so that he could face her.

"You first," Nathan stated as he moved closer and brought his hand to her hip. Haley was wearing a knee-length, red strapless dress. The material felt like silk and it framed the curves of her body perfectly. Nathan had been itching to touch it all night but never got the chance since they were both rushing around to help get the house ready for the party. He had also noticed the more prominent curls in her hair and the bright red lipstick she had on to match the dress. She looked absolutely gorgeous to say the very least.

"Oh, um, the usual," Haley said as she tried to think of what she wanted to say. Nathan's thumb had started to draw imaginary circles on her stomach and hip. Meanwhile, his other fingers started to slide against the smooth material of her dress. It was proving to be more than a little distracting.

"Which would be?" Nathan prodded.

"Just my uncles, aunts, and cousins complaining about health problems, money issues, and relationships. I also heard Aunt Cookie mutter something about the cake I made being too dry," she said—frowning at that last part. "Personally, I thought it came out pretty good. If it's too moist it might implode." Nathan laughed at the pout on her face.

"I tried it, and I thought it was excellent," he assured her.

"You're not just saying that?" Haley asked suspiciously.

"No, it was the best spice cake I've ever tasted."

"How many have you tried?"

"Well, that was my first but I'm sure it would still be the best," he joked. Haley rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

"Well, thank you," she replied as she leaned closer and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Anytime," he smirked.

"Now, tell me what my wacky relatives did to you," Haley requested as she snuggled even closer so that their chests were almost touching. Nathan's hand then moved from her waist to her back.

"Well, let's see, Aunt Cookie pushed me out of the way earlier while I helped your mom put the food on the table. I caught your Cousin Freddie trying to swipe my wallet while I was talking to Vivian. Later on, I ran into Uncle Norman. I asked him a few times if he'd seen you but all he would say is 'what?' Then after that, I had an interesting encounter with your drunken sister Taylor. And finally, on my way upstairs to your bedroom, Grandma Brigard pinched my ass and proceeded to hit on me." Haley put a hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle a laugh but it didn't work. She was cracking up.

"Go ahead and laugh. I hope you realize that this is all your fault," Nathan accused teasingly.

"What?! How?!" Haley exclaimed

"You promised on the plane that you'd protect me and you didn't. I now have serious psychological trauma. Do you know what it's like to have a geriatric manhandle you?" Nathan inquired with a straight face. Haley laughed again despite her best efforts not to.

"No, I don't believe I do," she answered.

"Well, it's not fun. It's going to take years of therapy for me to get over this one."

"Really? Years of therapy?" Haley questioned amused.

"Yup."

"Oh," she commented with a casual shrug. She then lifted her head to whisper in his ear, "Because I was maybe thinking that I could help with that." Nathan automatically felt his throat get dry and his heart speed up. _Is it just me or did it suddenly get extremely hot in here? _

"Well, what did you have in mind?" he asked huskily. Haley didn't answer. She simply gave him one of her innocent, yet completely sexy, smiles before touching her lips to his neck. A jolt immediately went through Nathan's body at the contact. He had not expected her to do that. But he wasn't going to complain. They'd both been busy the last couple of days with her siblings arriving and getting ready for the party. He'd started to miss her. And Haley's hot, wet mouth on his skin felt amazing right now. She managed to work her way to his Adam's apple. Nathan felt her tongue brush over it tantalizingly before sucking on it. He involuntarily groaned, and his grip on her waist tightened further.

"Feel better yet?" she questioned softly as her lips trailed up to the underside of his jaw.

"Maybe a little," Nathan said gruffly. Her kisses were seriously pushing him over the edge. When they were together, it was usually him who took the lead. But an assertive Haley was definitely hott, too.

"Hmm, I guess I'll just have to try harder then," she declared in a teasing tone. Her small hand slid up his broad chest and grabbed onto his tie. She pulled on it drawing him even closer to her before her lips took possession of his. The kiss was slow at first but quickly began to heat up. Haley was still in full control but after awhile, Nathan couldn't take it anymore. In one swift motion, he managed to flip Haley onto her back with him on top. She gasped but his mouth on hers muffled it.

Haley's body now felt like it was on fire. As Nathan's tongue explored the crevices of her mouth, his hands kept sliding up and down the sides of her body. She hadn't originally planned on having a full on make out session with him. After her near confession the other day, Haley had been very careful around him. She had actually welcomed the constant distractions her family's presence had provided recently. It kept her mind from drifting to Nathan and her ever growing feelings for him. But when she'd seen him in his white, button-down shirt, black dress pants, and red tie, she couldn't help but notice how incredibly handsome he looked. And now that they actually had a moment to themselves in all the madness, she just couldn't resist.

"Mmm…Nathan," she sighed when his lips—and occasionally teeth—grazed her neck. One of Haley's hands slid up to his hair to keep his head in place while the other remained on his shoulder. She moaned again when he started to suck on her sensitive spot just under her chin. But despite the intense pleasure she was experiencing, Haley felt a little uncomfortable. She wanted Nathan closer but the hem of her dress was on the tight side. As a result, she couldn't really get her legs in a comfortable position. They were just limp—laying directly under his. She tried to spread them a little but the dress, once again, held them firmly in place. Nathan's mouth returned to hers as he felt Haley shift under him for the third time in the last five minutes.

"What's the matter?" he asked against her lips.

"Nothing," she answered. But he felt her move again a minute later.

"Hales?" he questioned—this time pulling away slightly.

"It's just this damn dress," she said frustrated. "It's too constricting." _They always look nice on the rack but they sure are a pain in the ass to wear_, she thought. Nathan looked down and saw her trying to wriggle her legs.

"I can take care of that," he said with a smirk before lowering his mouth back to hers. Before Haley could even ask what he meant by that, she felt Nathan's hands glide down her body to grip her thighs. She felt a wave of pleasure shoot through her as his hands then began to slide back up—pulling the hem of her dress with them. Haley's grip on his shoulders tightened as she felt her heart start to hammer in her chest. He stopped once it was almost at the top of her thighs. As if instinctually, Haley's legs shot up to wrap around his waist. Nathan groaned when he felt their lower bodies connect and began to kiss Haley more fervently. One hand remained on her thigh as the other wove itself into her honey tresses. He knew that he should probably stop before he completely lost control. He was sure that Haley wasn't ready for this yet. But the feeling of her under him and kissing back with the same amount of passion and desire was clouding his judgment.

But it wasn't all just physical. His emotions were playing a large part, too. Nathan really, really liked Haley. He'd already developed feelings for her that he'd never experienced with any other woman. The extent of those feelings, however, still remained somewhat of a mystery to him. This was all new territory for him. The great Nathan Scott never let himself get so attached before. There was always some type of emotional barrier that he had up to shield himself from getting in too deep. Haley, however, constantly seemed to break right through it. It was very unnerving but could also be exhilarating—like right now, for example. As they continued to get completely wrapped up in each other there on her bed, Nathan started to experience emotions on a whole new level. His heart ached with an unyielding passion for her. Almost to the point where he felt like it would explode. But before he could even really analyze the source of this strong feeling, a soft knock sounded on the door.

"Auntie Haley, are you in there?" Samantha's bubbly voice asked. The two involuntarily groaned as they tore their lips away from each other—breathing heavily. Their gazes remained locked for a second before Nathan shut his eyes and buried his face in Haley's neck. It was taking every ounce of strength in him to get his body back under control. As if sensing this, one of Haley's hands came up to the back of his head and began caress his hair soothingly.

She took a few deep, calming breaths of her own before calling back, "What is it, sweetie?"

"I've been looking for you everywhere. Grandma wants you to come back downstairs and show your ring to everyone," she answered. "Aunt Cookie said something about it not looking that big." _I really do loathe Aunt Cookie_, Haley thought with a disgruntled sigh

"Ok, I'll be right down."

"And do you know where Uncle Nathan is? Uncle Bill is looking for him, too," she added. "He, Uncle Chris, Uncle Matt, Cousin Joe, and Grandpa made some bet about basketball."

"Um, don't worry. I'll find him," Haley said. "You just go back downstairs and enjoy the party."

"Ok," she replied. Haley then heard her walking away a few seconds later.

"Are you ok?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Yeah," he answered as he pulled his head away from her neck and rolled off of her. It was slightly painful at first but he finally managed to get his body somewhat back to normal. He then stood up and tried to fix his tie—which had somehow come undone during their previous activities. He didn't dare look over at Haley as she got up and pulled the hem of her dress back down. Just the sight of her soft, smooth thighs would be enough to send him into another frenzy.

Haley quickly walked over to the mirror on her dresser and tried to make herself look more presentable. Her lipstick was fully gone and her hair was in complete disarray. It took her a few minutes to freshen up. When she looked over at Nathan, she saw him still struggling with his tie. She'd already showed him how to do it countless times but he still couldn't grasp it.

"Let me do it," Haley said as she walked over to him. She moved his hands out of the way and proceeded to fix it.

"Thanks," he stated when she was done.

"You're welcome," she replied and smiled when she got a good look at his face.

"What?" he asked at seeing her amused expression.

"You just have a little lipstick on you," Haley answered while suppressing a laugh. Nathan gave her a suspicious look as he went to go stand in front of her mirror.

"Aw, crap," he muttered at his reflection. Not only were his lips and most of the area around his mouth red, but his neck also had the imprints of her lips on it, too. Nathan quickly tried to rub it off but his skin still seemed to be red.

"Hales," he groaned as she laughed out loud. "This isn't funny."

"Yes, it is," she replied.

"I can't go back down there looking like freaking Bozo the Clown," he protested.

"Just what are you trying to say about my lipstick, Scott?" she asked playfully—still laughing.

"Nothing. It looks great on you. But on me, it's just wrong," he defended.

"Uh huh," she said before grabbing a bottle of liquid off of her dresser. She then got a large cotton pad and poured some on it.

"What's that stuff?" Nathan questioned cautiously as she moved towards him with the pad.

"Makeup remover," she answered. "Now hold still. I don't want to get this on you and ruin your shirt." Nathan did as he was told. When he looked back in the mirror a few minutes later, he was relieved to see that she'd gotten all the lipstick off.

"You are trouble," Nathan commented teasingly when she turned around to face him after putting the bottle back and throwing the pad in the nearby garbage.

"What?" Haley chuckled.

"First, we talk. Then, you lure me in. Next, you seduce me with that red dress and those lips of yours until I can't even see straight. Then, you mark me all up with your lipstick. And now, you're standing in front of me looking all hott again. Thus, making me want to repeat the whole cycle and, in turn, preventing us from going back downstairs."

"Well, you have to admit that we needed some alone time," Haley pointed out.

"Yeah, but what I really need right now because of you is a cold shower," he retorted.

"Nathan!" Haley shrieked as she whacked his arm. Her face had suddenly gotten hot and she could feel the blush forming.

"What?" he smirked innocently at her.

"Let's just go," she said—ignoring his now smoldering gaze on her.

"Fine," he sighed before opening the door for her. They then walked down the hallway to the staircase.

"I'll go first. You wait another five minutes and then follow," Haley instructed.

"Why?" Nathan asked confused.

"So they don't get suspicious," she answered as she moved to go down the stairs.

"Suspicious of what?"

"That we were upstairs doing...you know," Haley hinted.

"I'm not following," Nathan stated. He knew exactly what she meant, though. He was only pretending not to understand so that he could see her face flush. She was just so sexy when she got all flustered.

"Come on. That we were having…_you know_," she emphasized—obviously trying to avoid saying it out loud. She was always shy when it came to talking about things like that.

"Not really. I think you're going to have to spell it out for me," he said. Haley looked at him for a second. That's when she noticed the small smirk forming on his face.

"Oh my God, you are such a jerk!" she exclaimed when she realized what he'd been doing.

"I was only kidding with you." _I can't believe he was going to make me say it. How embarrassing!_

"I hate you," she declared miffed before turning to go down the stairs, once again. Nathan's smirk, however, only grew. He then caught her arm and pulled her back up to him.

"Tell me something I don't know," he teased before crashing his lips onto hers—not even caring about her lipstick or if anyone saw them.


	39. Chapter 38

**Wow guys, thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter! I'm so happy that I was able to make your days. Lol! It's something that I love to hear as an author. I'm sure many of you are stressing out over final exams like me right now. So this chapter has more romantic Naley for you guys. There aren't any "I love yous" or sex yet. Sorry! I know many of you wanted them to do it for Christmas. They're getting there, though. The drama is going to start next chapter and everything between Naley is going to keep developing/building. Things are about to get very interesting. Anyway, please read and review for this chapter! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

_**December 25, 2007**_

"Finally," Haley sighed as she heard the front door of the house shut. It was eight thirty at night and her family had just left to carry on their tradition of going caroling with a few other families around the neighborhood. When Haley was young, that had been one of her favorite parts of Christmas Day. She was probably the only one of her siblings who really enjoyed it. But then again, none of her siblings could sing as well as her. Haley would miss skipping out on it this year. But she had much more important things to do. She and Nathan still had to exchange presents. They'd decided to wait until they were alone to do it—much to Lydia and Vivian's dismay. They were just as anxious as Haley was to see what she got.

"They're all gone?" Nathan asked as he descended the stairs. His hands were behind his back, shielding her present from her sight.

"Yeah," she answered while making her way into the living room. She dimmed the overhead lights so that the glow from the Christmas tree and lit fireplace shone more brightly. She then walked over to the Christmas tree and bent down to shuffle through the discarded wrapping paper from when the rest of the family had opened presents earlier. It took a minute but she was finally able to get his gift—which she'd shoved way in the back in case Nathan got a little too curious again. Mimicking Nathan's actions, she hid the present behind her back as she turned to face him. It wasn't long before she made her way to the couch and took a seat next to him. Their eyes locked, and Haley could feel her excitement and nervousness build.

"So who goes first?" he questioned.

"You," Haley replied quickly. She was anxious for him to open his present and get it over with. She'd always been insecure about shopping for guys. Her dad and brothers were one thing, but Nathan was a whole different story. Haley just hoped that she'd made the right decision about what she'd picked out.

"You're sure?" he asked. Haley nodded. "Ok." Nathan seemed to rest her present behind him on the couch before bringing his hands forward. Haley then handed him the small, wrapped gift that was previously behind her back. She next started to twirl her wedding band nervously around her finger. Her heart began to beat faster in anticipation as he proceeded to undo the wrapping paper. Once it was all off, he slowly opened the black case.

Nathan took one look at it and froze. It was a stainless steel watch with gold accents. There also appeared to be little diamonds on the face of the watch where the numbers would normally be. But that wasn't what caught his attention. Just below where the number twelve would be was a small gold square that had the picture of Duke's Blue Devil logo on it. _Oh. My. God._

"It's the Duke Legend Series Watch," Haley informed him. "I thought it was fitting since you're practically like a basketball god in the making."

"Do you like it?" she inquired a minute or so later when he still didn't say anything. Nathan finally managed to tear his eyes away from it and look at her. She was still fidgeting with her ring but had now started biting down on her bottom lip.

"I love it," he said with a wide grin before swooping in to capture her lips in a reassuring kiss.

"Really?" Haley asked once he'd pulled away. "You're not just saying that? Because you can tell me if you don't like it. I'll completely understand. I mean, I did put a lot of thought into it, and it took me forever to find one that was in stock online. But if it's totally horrible then just go ahead and tell me right now. I even saved the receipt just in case…" she trailed off as Nathan's mouth covered hers once more. His hands moved up to caress the sides of her face.

"First of all, you're rambling," he said with a smirk after he pulled away. "And second, I love this watch. I couldn't even think of a more perfect gift. It's absolutely amazing."

"You're positive? Because Lucas' present was a hard act to follow when he gave you those Bobcat tickets."

"Hales, trust me, it's even better than that," Nathan assured her. "That game will last two hours tops. I'll always have this watch. And since I definitely plan on becoming a basketball legend, it has an even bigger significance behind it. So thank you. It's officially my favorite present." He then took it out of the case and adjusted it before putting it on.

"You're welcome," Haley replied with a beaming smile. _I knew I had nothing to be worried about_, she thought scoffing at herself.

Nathan gave her one more affectionate kiss before stating, "Now, it's your turn."

"Oh, goodie," she said excitedly. Nathan reached behind him and pulled forward a small red bag with sparkly snowflakes on it.

"Brooke picked it out," he explained when he saw her amused expression.

"Good choice," she commented as he handed it to her. Haley reached into the bag and pulled out a black velvet box. When she opened it, her breath immediately caught in her throat. It was the same pair of platinum diamond earrings that she'd been admiring a few weeks ago.

"Nathan…" Haley trailed off. Her expression was both amazed and confused as she stared between him and the earrings.

"Brooke's present wasn't the only reason Lucas agreed to go shopping with you and Peyton," he revealed.

"Wait, so he was originally there to spy on me?" Haley asked as she tried to wrap her head around it.

"I knew I wanted to get you something fancy, but I wasn't quite sure what you'd like. So I asked him to watch you while you guys shopped to see if anything caught your eye. When you guys got back, he called me and told me the store and that these were the ones you were practically drooling over," Nathan explained.

"I was not drooling," Haley objected. "I was gawking."

"Regardless, these were what you wanted, right?"

"Yes," Haley answered. "But, Nathan, these earrings were almost $300. It's too expensive."

"So? My watch probably cost the same—if not more," he pointed out. Haley wanted to deny it but he was right. The watch had cost almost the same amount.

"But..." she protested anyway.

"Hales, they're a gift. You deserve to have what you want," he asserted. Haley looked down at the earrings again and marveled at how brilliantly they sparkled in the dim lighting. She loved how they weren't too big but still managed to look striking.

"Thank you," she said a minute later. "They're beautiful."

"Put them on," Nathan urged. Haley then took the red, dangly earrings she was wearing out and placed them on the coffee table. Nathan handed the box back to her.

"How do they look?" she asked once she was wearing them. Nathan brought his hands up to brush her hair out of the way. The diamonds glittered against her skin.

"Gorgeous," he replied. But his eyes were looking into hers now. It was then that Nathan leaned in to kiss her tenderly on the lips. His hand remained buried in her hair as the other went to her waist to pull her closer. Haley immediately responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. They continued to kiss for a little while longer until air became an issue.

"I have to say, this has been the best Christmas I've had in a long time," Nathan revealed as he rested his forehead against hers. Haley's family may be large and somewhat eccentric but he loved every minute of it. Her parents were great. They seemed to warm up to him immediately. Haley's brothers and sisters and their families weren't bad either—except for maybe Taylor.

Nathan didn't care for the way she treated Haley at all. She always seemed to be ragging on her. He also didn't like the way she constantly felt the need to go out of her way to talk to him in front of Haley. It was almost like she was doing it to get a rise out of her. Nathan, however, just ignored her advances. He figured that Taylor was just jealous that Haley was considered the golden child of the family. She was the youngest, and they all watched out for her—especially Vivian and her brothers. Matt and Chris had given him a little talking to when they'd first arrived. But they were just fulfilling their brotherly duties so he could respect that. They were actually fun to hang out with. The three of them along with Bill, Tom, and Jimmy had sat around watching Sports Center the night before the Christmas Eve party—after most of the preparations were done, of course. The women would have killed them if they were caught slacking off.

"Good. I wanted you to relax and enjoy yourself. Although, I am sorry about Taylor and my other relatives," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it. The way I see it, it gives us a few good stories to share with everyone when we get back."

"Oh, speaking of which, remind me to call Brooke again tomorrow."

"Why?" Nathan questioned. "We already talked to her and everyone else today." They'd called up their friends earlier to wish them a Merry Christmas and to thank them for the gifts. Nathan had noticed a few calls from his parents' cells but he ignored them and deleted the messages they left. He wasn't going to let them spoil his Christmas this year.

"She wanted me to call her back and tell her what you got me. You know how she gets all excited about that stuff," Haley said as she laid her head on his chest and snuggled closer to him on the couch. Nathan's arms came to wrap securely around her. They were silent for a few minutes—just simply enjoying the stillness and calm that surrounded them.

"Did your other friends call?" Nathan asked a short while later.

"Yeah, I spoke to Anna and Megan early this morning. They'd wanted to meet up with me this past weekend but they both got stuck with extra shifts because of the holidays. And then Greg called a few hours later but he couldn't talk long since his family was about to have dinner. But they all want to take me out to dinner for my birthday on Thursday."

"Did you tell them about me yet?" Nathan questioned.

"I told them I was going to bring a guest," she replied. "I didn't want to tell them over the phone. Besides, I know they'll warm up to you as soon as they meet you."

"I don't know, Hales," Nathan stated apprehensively. "They still think I'm an ass to you and that we hate each other. I highly doubt they'll get over it after one dinner."

"Don't worry. Once they see that you're a good guy and how happy I am, it'll all be water under the bridge." _I hope_, she added to herself. Haley would've told her friends sooner but they all tended to lose track of one another when the holidays approached. Once everything settled down, that's when they'd reconnect.

"If you say so," Nathan replied unconvinced. He was definitely anticipating an awkward atmosphere when they went with them for dinner.

"Well, let's not fret over that right now," Haley said dismissing it. It was Christmas and they were sitting in front of a beautifully lit tree and fireplace. They couldn't ask for a cozier and more romantic setting.

"This is so surreal," Nathan commented softly after awhile.

"What is?" Haley inquired.

"Being here with you. Like this," he said. "It was only a few months ago that we were fighting and completely loathed each other. It's all just…different."

"Oh," Haley replied. She wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to take that. "Is it different good? Different weird?"

"No, it's definitely good," he declared. "But what about you? Has it been strange having me here?"

"No," Haley answered honestly as she looked up into his deep blue eyes. "I can't really explain it. It just…it feels _right._ I mean, my parents adore you. You naturally get along with my brothers and brothers-in-law. My sisters all think you're great—Taylor maybe a little too much. And all my relatives, especially my female cousins, could only refer to you as the 'hottie.' So, personally, I think you fit right in."

"I told you that no one can resist my charm," he teased.

"Ugh, must you always be so cocky?" she questioned playfully.

"I'm not cocky. I just happen to be overly confident."

"It's the same thing," Haley pointed out laughing.

"Not really," he argued. Haley just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. As I was saying before, it hasn't been weird having you here. I'm glad you came."

"Well, I'm glad I came, too," he said while leaning in to give her an affectionate kiss. Once they broke apart, Haley pulled her legs up to drape across Nathan's so that she could be closer to him. Nathan's right hand then slid down from her waist to rest comfortably on her thigh.

"I didn't loathe you, by the way," Haley mumbled—breaking the silence that had descended upon them, once again.

"Huh?" Nathan asked. He hadn't been paying attention. He'd been too busy concentrating on that same strange feeling he got whenever she was around. He constantly felt this ache in his heart. But it wasn't out of sadness or pain. It was almost as if it felt so whole, so complete that it might just burst. Each day he spent with Haley, it seemed to be growing more pronounced. But Nathan still couldn't quite figure out what it meant. He'd honestly never felt this way before in his whole entire life. _What the hell is happening to me?_

"I didn't loathe you," Haley repeated. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I certainly thought I did. There were definitely moments when you drove me crazy…" Nathan smirked at that. "…but that wasn't really what was going on. As much as I hate to admit it because I know you're going to bust me up about it later, I think that I've always been drawn to you. It used to bother me more than anything because I couldn't figure out why. But after getting to know you and seeing who you really are—past all the bluster you give everyone else—I've come to realize that you're actually a pretty good guy. I just never really saw it."

"Well, I could say the same for you—except for maybe the guy part," he said while she laughed softly. He then raised his hand to cup her face. "I really love being with you, Hales. You're amazing. I don't tell you that enough. You've put up with a lot from me—and my family, at times—but you've still always stood by me. You may have yelled once in a while and challenged me but you never gave up on me. I really appreciate that. So thank you." Haley smiled before leaning in to claim his lips.

"You're welcome," she muttered without breaking contact. Nathan's hold tightened on her waist as he gently pulled Haley onto his lap. Her arms immediately wrapped around him as they poured all their passion and veiled feelings into the kiss. They were so infatuated with one another that they didn't even hear the front door open a few minutes later.

"Grandpa, you smell," Henry said.

"Yeah, you scared the rest of the carolers away," Samantha added.

"I can't help it. Old people get gas. It happens. I just need some Pepto-Bismol," Jimmy declared.

"I told you not to have that last turkey leg at dinner. But you just wouldn't listen," Lydia scolded.

"He never listens. Dad's eyes were always bigger than…oh my God!" Vivian squealed. That, Nathan and Haley did hear. The two immediately broke apart and stood up quickly to face her family. Haley was positive that her face was the color of Rudolph's nose by now. _Someone please kill me. I can't believe they just walked in on us making out like that. _

"Did we interrupt something?" Taylor questioned with a smug smile.

"No," Haley quickly denied. Nathan just kept his mouth shut. He very rarely got embarrassed, but he was right now. The last thing he wanted was for Haley's family to walk in on them while they were practically all over each other.

"I told you we should've given them more time," Lydia whispered—not so softly to Jimmy. "We could've had another grandchild in the works by now." Vivian had already told the family earlier that morning about her pregnancy. They'd all been thrilled for her—especially Jimmy and Lydia. But despite that, Haley's parents still seemed to be anxious for her and Nathan to produce a child of their own—no matter how many times she tried to reason with them that it wouldn't happen any time soon.

"Mom!" Haley groaned with a pleading look. _I don't know how many more of these insane comments I can take._

"What happened?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, what were they doing?" Tommy added.

"Well, you see, kids, when a man and a woman get urges…" Taylor began.

"Taylor, don't even finish that sentence," Quinn warned.

"What?" she replied innocently.

"Can you guys please keep walking? It may be California but I'm freezing my buns out here," Chris interrupted.

"Oh, sorry, honey," Lydia said as she and the others moved farther into the house so they could let the rest of the family in and shut the door.

"We weren't doing anything," Haley announced when they'd all turned their attention back to them. "We just exchanged gifts."

"Ooh, what did you get?!" Vivian questioned excitedly as she rushed to Haley's side.

"These," Haley said instantly brightening up as she brushed her hair away from her ears to show them off.

"Are those real?" Quinn asked coming closer.

"Yeah," Haley answered.

"Ooh, let me see!" Lydia declared pushing through everyone to get a look.

"They are so gorgeous," Vivian complimented.

"Tom got me a pair of these for my birthday last year," Quinn said offhandedly. "They were a little bigger, though." Haley narrowed her eyes at her sister. She hated when Quinn got petty like that.

"Yeah, but those were Australian crystal. These are real diamonds," Vivian pointed out coming to her defense.

"They're also platinum," Haley added. She and Vivian exchanged secretive smiles as they saw Quinn give a little huff before muttering something about having to go give the kids a bath.

"What did you get, Nate?" Jimmy asked.

"This," he said while lifting up his wrist to show off the watch.

"Nice," Bill said. Chris gave a whistle as he came to inspect it.

"How come he gets an expensive watch, and I only got video games," Chris complained jokingly.

"Because, my immature brother, you told me that's what you wanted," Haley answered. Chris may be twenty four but he was still addicted to his Play Station like always.

"Plus, I'm sure Nathan can do things to Haley that you can't to earn that watch," Taylor said slyly.

"Ew, that's my baby sister. I did not need to know that," Matt choked out.

"That was an over share," Chris agreed.

"Taylor, really," Lydia admonished. Nathan might've smirked at that if the comment hadn't been so rude. He looked over at Haley and saw her already glaring at Taylor. Vivian seemed to be mimicking her actions.

"Whatever," Taylor muttered before rolling her eyes and making her way into the kitchen. "I need a drink."

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs and take some Pepto-Bismol. I expect everyone to be sitting around the piano when I get back. Haley hasn't done her Christmas concert for us yet."

"Dad…" Haley began to protest.

"Come on, Haley Bop. You know how we all look forward to it," Lydia said.

"It's the highlight of the night," Vivian agreed.

"I wouldn't mind seeing it," Nathan added. He knew that Haley studied music at school but he'd never actually heard her sing. He knew she sometimes sang in the shower but he only could make out a word or two. It was usually muffled by the door or wall.

"Now you have to do it," Chris urged.

"I want to hear Auntie Haley sing," Annie said.

"Me, too," Samantha chimed in. "I want to hear the song about getting your front teeth back. That one is funny."

"Ok, fine," Haley conceded. They were all looking at her with pleading eyes—especially the kids. How could she resist?

"Yay!" Annie cheered.

"Alright, we're all going to hear Auntie Haley sing but first you kids need to change into your pajamas and get ready for bed," Gina announced. "We're leaving early tomorrow so you're going straight to bed afterward. I don't want you to be so tired that you can't get up in the morning." The kids groaned but they then rushed up the stairs to get ready. Haley took a seat at the piano and patiently waited. Nathan returned to the couch. Lydia sat on his left and Vivian was on his right.

It was a little while before Jimmy and everyone came back. Once everyone was sitting comfortably—Taylor, however, chose to stand in the corner in the back—Haley began. She started off with "Jingle Bell Rock." She then followed it up with "Let It Snow," "White Christmas," and "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree." By the time she played "Frosty the Snowman," all the kids and even her parents had started singing along with her. Nathan thought she sounded amazing. His personal favorite was when she started singing "Santa Baby." She definitely sounded sexy when she sang that song. A few more requests were made before Haley finished with "The Christmas Song" and "O Holy Night." The kids were hyper by now and he assumed she wanted to try and calm them down before they went to bed. It seemed to work because he already saw Janine starting to fall asleep on Quinn's lap.

"That was great, Pumpkin," Jimmy declared softly afterward. It was late and the rest of the kids were starting to look drowsy.

"Thanks, Dad," Haley replied.

"Come one, guys," Matt stated. He picked up Henry and Annie while Gina grabbed Molly's hand. Quinn and Tom got their kids together and followed them upstairs. It wasn't long before everyone else had said goodnight and headed to their own rooms. It had been a very long day. Just Haley and Nathan remained downstairs. She got up and started to walk towards him. He did the same.

"You sounded amazing," Nathan complimented.

"Thanks," she said shyly. Haley was a little nervous this time since Nathan was there. She'd never sung in front of him before. He then surprised her by crossing the rest of distance between them before leaning in and capturing her mouth in a gentle kiss.

"You should stand here more often," he said with a sexy smile. Haley gave him a confused look. She then followed his gaze upward and noticed that she was standing under the mistletoe that hung in the center of the room. She sent him her own dazzling grin before wrapping her arms around his neck. Haley touched her lips softly to his.

"Merry Christmas, Nathan," she mumbled between kisses. His hands came up to brush her hair out of the way. As he did so, his thumbs grazed against the diamond earrings that he got her.

"Merry Christmas, Hales."


	40. Chapter 39

**Wow guys, thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter! I'm glad that you all loved the Naley romance and Nathan's gift from Haley. That Duke watch does actually exist. I know some of you were wondering about that. It costs a lot more than $300, but I changed that minor detail for the story. Now, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that this is my longest chapter yet. The bad news is that I have final exams (I got stuck with all the late ones this semester) all this week until Thursday and won't be able to update until then. I'm going to be studying my brains out for the next four days. So enjoy this chapter and please leave a review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

"Ow, damn it," Haley cursed as she tripped over one of the many shoes lying on the floor of her room as she made her way to the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TUTOR GIRL!" Haley quickly held the phone away from her ear and cringed.

"Jeez, Brooke, can't you just say 'hi' and talk at the volume of a normal person?" Haley complained as she put the phone back to her ear. Peyton and Jake had called earlier, and they didn't feel the need to shout it from the rooftops. "I think I'm partially deaf now."

"Sorry, I was just excited. You're officially twenty years old today. How do you feel?"

"Frustrated," Haley mumbled as she went back to her closet and sifted through her clothes.

"What?" Brooke asked confused.

"Nothing," she dismissed.

"What happened?"

"I told you. It's nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing. Haley, talk to me," Brooke persisted.

Haley sighed before replying, "I'm just having trouble picking out an outfit for tonight."

"Oh, are you and Boy Toy doing something special for your birthday?" she questioned excitedly.

"Kind of. My other friends are taking me out to dinner, and Nathan is coming with us. We're supposed to meet them in about two hours, but I still can't find the right dress."

"Well, what exactly are you looking for?" Brooke questioned.

"I don't know. I want something that's stylish yet classy. We're going to the most expensive restaurant in town, and I want to look nice."

"Ooh, breaking out the big guns for your b-day," she teased.

"It wasn't my idea. Trust me. I would've been happy if we just went to Patty's Pancake House instead, but Greg wouldn't hear it."

"Tutor Girl, why on earth would you pass up an expensive dinner at a nice restaurant for some place that serves…well…pancakes? Have I taught you nothing?"

"They don't only serve pancakes. That's just their specialty. And I'd rather go there because that's where my friends and I would always hang out when we were in high school. It's our place."

"Oh, well, I'd still go for the fancy dinner but that's just me. Anyway, have you narrowed down your dress options yet?"

"No. I can't even pick out one. I think we need to go shopping again when I get back. My wardrobe is seriously lagging in the dress department."

"Consider it a date," Brooke promised. "But until then, I think I have a solution."

"What is it?" Haley asked as she bent down and started to put all of the clothes she'd already pulled out back in the closet.

"Go get your birthday present I gave you and open it," Brooke instructed.

"Um, ok," Haley replied as she walked over to her suitcase. Brooke's present was the only present she hadn't opened yet—besides Nathan's since they were waiting for tonight. She'd opened up everything from her friends, siblings, and parents that morning. Her mother had made her traditional birthday pancakes with a smiley face and tons of whipped cream—just for Haley. Her siblings and their families had left yesterday so they were all able to relax during breakfast and take their time. But Haley purposely left Brooke's gift untouched since she had promised to call her when she did get around to opening it. Between all of the phone calls she'd been receiving and planning her outfit for later tonight, Haley had gotten sidetracked and forgotten all about it. When Haley had the present in her hand, she headed over to the bed. Haley then started to carefully tear open the gold wrapping paper. Afterward, she removed the top of the rectangular white box underneath.

"Oh my God, Brooke," Haley gasped once she saw it. She gently picked it up out of the box to examine it. It was a dark, plum-colored cocktail dress. It was also strapless. In the front, there was silky material that crisscrossed and met in the back. The rest of the dress draped from the bodice and flowed at the hem.

"Do you like it? I saw it while I was in New York for Thanksgiving. I thought the color went perfectly with your complexion. I originally thought you could wear it for New Year's but since you can't find anything to wear, why not have it now?"

"Brooke, thank you so much," Haley responded. "I love it. It's absolutely gorgeous."

"You're welcome. I guarantee every guy in the room won't be able to keep their eyes off of you. Or in Nathan's case, his hands," she finished teasingly.

"Tigger," Haley warned playfully.

"Hey, you know it's true. That boy was born horny."

"I really did not need to hear that," Haley laughed while putting the dress back in the box. She then started to search the floor for the right pair of shoes.

"Speaking of Mr. Sexually Excited, where is Boy Toy right now, anyway?"

"Shower," Haley stated. "And he's anything but excited at the moment. I think he's actually nervous about meeting everyone."

"Nathan Scott nervous? That's a first," she commented.

"I know. But I can see where he's coming from."

"What's he so nervous about?"

"I didn't tell any of them yet that Nathan and I are together. They still think that he's an ass and that we hate each other. But they've always been very supportive of me and my decisions so I don't think it's going to be that bad," she explained.

"Well, they're probably going to be shocked and a little mad at first because you didn't tell them. But I'm sure they'll understand once they see the two of you together."

"That's what I keep saying," Haley stated.

"How's that going, by the way?"

"How's what going?" she questioned while searching all over her room. Haley had finally decided on a silver pair of jeweled heels. She just couldn't find the other shoe to complete the pair in the mess that was her room.

"Your quest to tell Nathan that you love him," Brooke clarified.

"Ugh, don't ask."

"That bad, huh?"

"It's awful. I'm around him so much that it makes this that much harder. On the one hand, I want to tell him. I want him to know how I really feel. But on the other hand, I'm petrified of his reaction. I don't want to freak him out or drive him away. I mean, this could very well affect the rest of our lives. It's all just really scary and aggravating."

"Just hang in there, Tutor Girl. When the time is right, it'll come and everything will work out," Brooke assured her.

"I hope so. I keep telling myself that, but it still drives me nuts."

"Well, don't worry about it too much. Today's your birthday. Go out with Nathan and your friends, have fun, and look hott while doing it," she encouraged.

"I will," Haley laughed. She then stared at the clock. "Oh, Brooke, I'm going to have to go. I really have to start getting ready."

"Ok, enjoy the dress. Call me tomorrow or something and let me know how it went."

"Alright, I will. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Birthday Girl," Brooke chirped before hanging up. Haley was just about to put her phone back when it rang again.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Haley. Happy Birthday," Lucas greeted.

"Thanks, Luke. How are you doing? Did you spy on anyone else while shopping this holiday season?" Haley teased.

"So Nathan told you?" he assumed.

"Yeah. I have to say, Luke, that that was incredibly sneaky."

"Hey, we men have our ways of getting information, too. Please tell me that Nathan bought the right ones, though."

"He did."

"Do you like them?"

"I love them. Thank you for letting him know."

"No problem. By the way, my espionage services can go either way—if you get what I mean," he hinted jokingly.

"I'll keep that in mind," she laughed. "And thank you so much for my birthday present. I loved all the books that you picked out for me." Lucas had gotten Haley a collection of Steinbeck novels for her to read. He was Lucas' favorite author, and she'd been wanting to read some of his work for quite some time now. She just never could get around to it.

"You're welcome," he replied. "Start with The Pearl first. I'll think you'll like that one."

"Ok, I will," Haley said. It was then that her bedroom door opened and Nathan walked in. He was fully dressed except for his blue dress shirt that was unbuttoned. Haley quickly averted her eyes to keep from staring at his chiseled chest and abs.

"Hales, have you seen my blue tie?" he asked. He then took one look at her before adding, "And why aren't you dressed yet? We've only got an hour and a half before we leave and I know how long it takes you to get ready. You're almost as bad as Brooke." Haley heard Lucas laugh on the other line.

"Your tie is on my desk—which I already fixed for you. And I'm not ready yet because I couldn't find a dress. But now that I have, everyone keeps calling me to wish me a happy birthday. Thus, prolonging the getting ready process," she explained.

"You guys are going out tonight?" Lucas questioned.

"We're going out to dinner with my other friends."

"Oh, you mean the less cool versions of us?" he teased.

"Lucas, don't be a butthead!" she scolded playfully. Nathan, meanwhile, rolled his eyes before coming to snatch the phone out of her hand.

"Luke, we don't have time for chit chat. She's got to get ready or we'll be late." Haley heard Lucas' voice but she couldn't figure out what he said.

Nathan sighed before saying, "Fine, I'll tell her. Haley, Lucas wants you to know that he finally managed to get into that literary analysis class with you next semester."

"Awesome," Haley commented excitedly. She heard that class was tough and didn't want to suffer alone. Haley heard Luke's voice again and saw Nathan listening.

"He also says that he's sorry for not calling earlier. 'Happy birthday, have fun, and stop being such a dick…'" Nathan stopped short. Haley's eyebrows lifted in curiosity.

"What?" she laughed.

"Oh, that was for me. Sorry," he told her. Nathan then proceeded to get into a brotherly squabble with Lucas on the phone.

"Tell Lucas I said 'thank you.' I'm going to get ready," Haley announced as she grabbed her makeup bag, dress, and shoes.

"Shut up, Pucas!" Haley shook her head and laughed at that on her way to the bathroom. Those two would never learn.

* * *

"You look gorgeous, Hales," Nathan complimented. They were now in the car Jimmy lent them on their way to the restaurant. Nathan was driving, but he was having a hell of a time keeping his eyes strictly on the road. Haley's dress was proving to be more than a little distracting. Since it was strapless, the creamy, white skin of Haley's shoulders and back were all out. Some of her cleavage was pushed up. It wasn't too revealing but it certainly looked sexy enough. The hem of the dress was a few inches above her knees so that you got a good view of her shapely legs. Needless to say, Nathan was lucky that everything in the town was so close together. If he had to drive for much longer, he was bound to hit something since he was so preoccupied. 

"Thank you, Nathan. But you don't have to keep saying it. I got it the first five times you told me," she laughed.

"I know. But I can't help it if you look amazing right now. Besides, most women love to hear their boyfriend/husband call them beautiful over and over again."

"I'm not saying that I don't. But I swear, if you say it one more time, my face is going to stay cherry red the rest of the night, clash with the color of my dress, and throw my whole outfit off," she replied playfully.

"But you'll still look beautiful," he teased. Despite her best efforts, Haley could feel another blush coming on. _This guy is going to be the end of me. I swear. _

"Where do I go now?" Nathan asked. Honey Grove was a small town, but he still didn't know his way around that well.

"Um, take a left at this next light, and Fernando's should be on your right side," Haley explained. Nathan did as she instructed. Another three minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot. Haley looked at the clock on the dashboard. _It's 7:30. We're right on time. I told him we had nothing to worry about. _The two then got out of the car. Nathan took her hand in his and led them to the main doors.

"Hello," the hostess greeted as they approached. "Do you have a reservation or did you want to try to wait for a table if it becomes available?"

"No, we have a reservation. It should be under the name Greg Stanton," Haley replied.

"Oh, yes," she said immediately without even having to look at the list in front of her. "I just seated everyone a few minutes ago. Right this way." As the woman led them to the table, Nathan took a couple of calming breathes. He'd be lying if he didn't say that he was nervous. These were people that Haley had known all her life. If they didn't like him, he knew that it wouldn't be a pleasant evening. As if sensing his anxiety, Haley gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as they approached the table.

"Have a nice evening," the hostess said. She placed their menus on the table before leaving. Everyone at the table stood up to greet them. There were about six people total.

"Well, look who finally managed to grace us with her presence," a girl with dark brown hair said with a smile.

"You better get your watch checked because there is no way that I'm late—ever," Haley stated with a smile of her own. The two girls then hugged. "How are you doing, Anna?"

"Good. How are you doing, birthday girl?"

"Very well. I missed you, girlie."

"But not as much as you missed me," another girl with black hair stated.

"Of course not," Haley laughed while embracing her. "It's great to see you, Megan."

"You, too. I'm so sorry we couldn't get together earlier. My boss is a tyrant."

"Don't worry about it," Haley dismissed. "At least we can see each other now."

"And you remember my boyfriend Ben," Megan introduced. The two exchanged a short, friendly greeting. Nathan stood back and continued to watch as Haley said hello to everyone. He didn't want to get in the way. Haley greeted another guy named Pierce and his girlfriend Vanessa. Then, finally, a guy with light brown hair came to stand in front of Haley. He somehow looked familiar, but Nathan couldn't place where he'd seen him before. It wasn't until the guy grabbed Haley and hugged her tightly while lifting her feet off the ground that Nathan realized who it was. He was the same guy who had his hands too low on Haley's waist for his liking in the picture that was back at their apartment. As Nathan observed the interaction between them, he wasn't surprised to see that that annoying habit hadn't disappeared.

"It's about time you came home to us," the guy declared after he put her down. Nathan's fists started to absentmindedly clench at his sides when he noticed that the creep still had his hands on her.

"It hasn't been that long—only a few months. You know the drill by now, Greg."

"I know. But it doesn't mean that I have to like it," he replied. _That is Greg? Haley's best guy friend? No freaking way_. Nathan couldn't believe it. The guy looked a little too chummy with her to be only friends. Nathan tried not to glare. He didn't want to make a bad first impression.

"Well, you survived," Haley said as she pulled away from him—much to Nathan's relief. "And now that we're all caught up, I want to introduce you guys to someone."

"Oh, that's right. The mystery guest," Anna declared. Haley then sidled over to Nathan with a smile and looped her arm through his—bringing him more forward. Everyone's eyes were immediately on him—except for Greg. His face held a vacant expression as he stared at their interlocked arms.

"Everyone, this is Nathan. Nathan, these are my friends. That's Anna, Megan and her boyfriend Ben, Pierce and his girlfriend Vanessa, and Greg," she introduced—going in order of left to right.

"It's nice to meet you all," Nathan replied politely. The others also muttered greetings but he didn't miss the exchange of puzzled looks between Anna, Megan, and Greg. Anna was the first to speak up.

"Um, I'm a little confused," she announced.

"Me, too," Megan agreed.

"Why are you wearing a wedding ring?" Greg questioned bluntly and a little callously as he shot a glance to her left hand—which was resting on the front of Nathan's arm.

"Um, why don't we all sit down and then I can explain," Haley suggested. Everyone quickly returned to their previous seats, and Nathan and Haley took the two empty ones. Anna was sitting on Haley's left. Next to her were Megan and then Ben. Directly across the round table from her was Greg. Pierce was sitting next to him with Vanessa between him and Nathan.

"Am I missing something?" Haley heard Vanessa whisper to Pierce. He just shrugged his shoulders—obviously out of the loop like her.

"Haley, you got married?" Pierce questioned shocked. He shot a look to Greg who's expression was still tense. Pierce was Greg's best guy friend when they were all in high school. He also made up part of their group of friends. He and Haley got along well but they were never close or anything. This was the first time she'd seen him since the summer before last.

"Yes, I did," she answered while looking over at Nathan briefly. "It happened last May."

"Wow, congratulations," Vanessa said with a warm smile after a minute or so. She seemed to be trying to ease the tense silence that had fallen over everyone. Haley barely knew her but already she was grateful for her peacemaking efforts.

"There's no need to congratulate them," Greg cut in. "They were both drunk when it happened. Neither one of them knew what they were doing." Haley cringed at that. She felt Nathan also stiffen slightly next to her.

"Oh," Vanessa commented.

"Wait, Haley, you drank?" Pierce questioned. "I thought you were completely against that."

"I was and I still am. I just had a moment of weakness at the time," she said just as the waitress came to take their orders for drinks. After she left, the awkward conversation resumed.

"So, did you guys know each other before that?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, we have the same group of friends. We'd known each other for about two years," Haley answered.

"But they never got along," Megan added. "At least, that's what Haley had been telling us."

"I think the words 'mutual hatred' come to mind," Greg said.

"Is that true? You guys hated each other?" Vanessa asked. She seemed more curious that confused by the idea.

"Well, yeah. We did sort of hate each other," Haley admitted a little embarrassed.

"What do you mean by, 'did'?" Anna questioned skeptically. They were sitting right next to each other, and Haley could practically feel the anger coming off of her.

"Um, that's what I was going to tell you guys," Haley began. She looked over at Nathan. He gave her a small, encouraging smile while taking her hand in his under the table. Haley then took a deep breath before readdressing her friends. "I was originally planning on telling you all before the holidays and my arrival home, but I figured it would be better to tell you in person. Unfortunately, we all got sidetracked and that didn't happen. So don't think that I've been lying to you or trying to keep this a secret. I really wanted to tell you and…"

"Tell us what, Haley?" Megan asked cutting her off. She seemed like she was getting agitated. Haley felt her nerves kicking in. This conversation was not going the way she'd planned it to. She knew her friends would most likely be confused and mad that she hadn't told them right away, but she never expected them to be this upset already.

"That Nathan and I…um…we're…" she trailed off while trying to find the right words. She didn't want to set them off. _Oh my God, this is really bad. _

"That things have changed and we're together now," Nathan spoke up for the first time. He could see that Haley was having trouble telling them. Her friends' unreceptive gazes weren't helping either.

"What?" Greg gritted out. "This is a joke, right?"

"Here are your drinks," the waitress announced as she started to place them on the table—seemingly unaware of the conflict that was occurring. "Are you all ready to order?"

"I think we need a few more minutes," Vanessa said politely.

"Alright, I'll be back," the woman stated before taking off again.

"It's not a joke, Greg," Haley replied. The hurt in her voice was evident despite her efforts to mask it. "We really are together now."

"I thought that you guys were just pretending to be a couple. You know, so no one at school would know that you made a mistake," Megan pointed out.

"We were," Haley tried to explain. "But certain things happened and we realized that we actually didn't hate each other like we thought we had. We didn't even really know each other, for that matter."

"And now you do?" Anna questioned in an unconvinced tone.

"Well, yeah," Haley answered. She looked over at Nathan for help and squeezed his hand a little harder.

"Since we were forced to share an apartment because of complications and housing shortages on campus, we ended up spending a lot of time together. There was a lot of fighting in the beginning—which I'm sure Haley told you about. But, after a while, we started hanging out and talking to one another. Eventually we became friends and that led to something more," Nathan explained.

"How much more?" Megan inquired before Nathan could continue. "Are you going to stay married?"

"We don't know," Haley replied truthfully. "We're just taking things slow right now."

"So why are you wearing your wedding ring?" Greg asked again.

"I don't think…" Anna began but he was interrupted by their waitress.

"Ok, are you finally ready to order?" she questioned. Realizing that they couldn't put it off any longer, everyone seemed to quickly scan their menus. It was another ten minutes before they were all done and the woman left. Once again, silence consumed the table. Haley looked over at Anna and Megan, but they wouldn't meet her gaze. She then stared over at Greg. He simply shook his head before looking away and starting to talk to Pierce about some class he was taking next semester. _Well, this is a complete disaster. _

"So, Haley, how do you like it at Duke?" Vanessa asked. "I was thinking of going there after high school but I ended up at Berkley, instead." Haley was a little surprised at her attempt at making friendly conversation. But she was relieved that someone was making an effort. She welcomed it, nonetheless.

"Oh, um, I love it," she answered. "The campus is really beautiful and the classes are interesting."

"What's your major?" she questioned.

"Education and English. I'm also minoring in music. What about you?"

"Communications is my major, and I'm going for my minor in Spanish."

"Oh, my sister majored in communications. She now works for an advertising firm. Her husband works there, too."

"Really? I was thinking of going into that but right now I'm more interested in the interpersonal field," Vanessa explained. She then turned her attention to Nathan. "So what is your major, Nathan?"

"Business," Nathan responded. He almost didn't even hear the question. He was too busy staring at Haley's other friends. Nathan was trying to gage their moods. They still looked pretty pissed—which he thought was ridiculous and very selfish. Haley was a grown woman. She didn't have to tell them every little detail of her life. It was really none of their business what happened between him and her. But she had told them anyway because they were her friends and she thought that they would be happy for her. That wasn't even the worst part, though. What really pissed him off was the fact that it was Haley's birthday and they were pulling this bullshit. They could at least suck it up and try to make the rest of the evening more pleasant

"Oh, that's interesting. What kind?"

"Mostly management type stuff. But it's really only my backup plan. I want to see what kind of offers I get to play basketball after college."

"After college? Like the NBA?" she asked in awe.

"Yeah."

"I knew that I recognized you from somewhere," Ben suddenly exclaimed. He'd been previously talking with Megan and Anna. "Your last name is Scott, right?" Nathan nodded. "I saw your game against George Mason a few weeks ago. That was an awesome block during the second half."

"Thanks," Nathan replied.

"The rest of the plays were good, too. You completely crushed them." Nathan looked over at Haley as a small smirk spread across his face. That had been the game when Haley had refused to kiss him until after it was over.

"Well, I had a little extra incentive to win that one," he said while still looking at her. Haley knew what he meant and felt her face flush slightly.

"You wanna let us in on the joke?" Greg questioned. Nathan tore his eyes away from Haley to glare at Greg. This guy's attitude was seriously starting to get on his nerves.

"Ok, everyone, dinner is served," their waitress announced while she and another guy started handing out the meals. As they started to eat, Nathan and Ben continued their conversation about basketball. Every now and then, Pierce would add something or make a comment. Meanwhile, Haley and Vanessa kept chatting about school and other casual things. Megan, Anna, and Greg seemed to be content with keeping their mouths shut while they ate. But their concerned and sometimes irritated looks at one another didn't go unnoticed by Haley.

"So, Haley, you have to tell me where you got that dress. It's so gorgeous," Vanessa complimented.

"Oh, thank you. This is actually my birthday present from my friend Brooke. She goes to Duke with me. She got it at some designer store in New York."

"Wow. It definitely looks expensive. And the color goes perfectly with your complexion."

"You know, that's exactly what Brooke said, too," Haley laughed.

"Ok, everyone, how is everything?" the waitress asked.

"It was delicious," Haley replied as she pushed her plate away from her. _Ugh, I'm full. _

"I can take that," the woman said. "Will you be getting dessert?"

"Yes," Haley answered. _Maybe I could eat a little more. _

"Are the rest of you finished or do you need more time?"

"I'm done," Nathan declared. Everyone else seemed to nod their heads in agreement. The woman then took their orders for dessert before having the table cleared. Haley looked over at Nathan when everyone went quiet for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He seemed like he was about to say something when his cell phone went off.  
Haley saw him rush to get it out of his pocket. Nathan took one look at it and sighed.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"My dad," he answered annoyed.

"Are you kidding? That's like the fifth time today," Haley commented.

"I know," Nathan replied while shaking his head. He just let the phone continue to ring and go straight to voicemail.

"Don't you think that you should answer it?" Greg spoke up in a belligerent tone. "I'm sure if he's called that many times then something important must be going on. Maybe they need you to go back home and stay there for a while." Nathan's eyes narrowed when he heard Greg's not so subtle hint for him to take a hike.

"The only thing that's important to my father is basketball. I highly doubt the lecture he wants to give me about staying in shape for the season is cause for alarm," Nathan replied curtly. His father was pissed that he hadn't spent the holidays with them, but he still called probably to make sure that Nathan wasn't going soft during his time away. _Some family_, he thought sarcastically. "Besides, Haley invited me, and I promised to stay. I'm not just going to up and leave her."

"That's never stopped you before," Greg commented.

"Greg," Haley said sharply.

"What the hell is…" Nathan began but was interrupted.

"A little birdie told us that it's your birthday," the waitress declared as she and a few other servers approached the table. She had the piece of cake that Haley had ordered in her hand. On top of it was a small candle that was lit. _Oh crap, please don't let them sing to me,_ Haley prayed.

She placed the plate in front of her before singing, "Happy birthday to you…" _Damn it_, Haley inwardly groaned as the rest of the servers and even people in the restaurant started singing. She was positive that her face was crimson by now. She hated being the center of attention like this.

"Make a wish," their waitress said when the song ended. _I wish that this night would just be over already_, Haley thought as she quickly blew out the candle. Everyone then clapped. She looked over at Nathan and saw that his gaze had never left Greg's. The two were still glaring at one another.

"Nathan," Haley said as she nudged his arm. It took a second before he tore his eyes away to look at her.

"Just ignore him," she whispered. She didn't know what the hell was going on with Greg. Haley had never seen him act so rude or agitated. But she didn't want a fight to break out between him and Nathan.

"But, Hales…" Nathan started to protest.

"Please, Nathan. For me," she pled. Nathan looked at her for a few seconds before nodding his head.

"Fine. I'll back off for now. But if he keeps this up, I'm either saying something or we're leaving. You don't deserve this—especially not on your birthday," he whispered back before he picked up his fork and started stabbing at his dessert. Haley looked over at Greg and gave him a warning glance. He looked away and struck up another conversation with Pierce.

"So, um, do you want your presents now or later?" Vanessa asked.

"Uh, now would be ok," Haley answered. Once the presents were opened, the night would be over. Then she and Nathan could leave. _How horrible is this? These are my best friends and I can't wait to get away from them. _

"Here, you can open ours first," Vanessa said as she picked something up from under the table. She handed the small bag to Haley from across the table. Haley took it from her and pulled out the card. She then opened the bag. Inside were a few small bottles of scented body lotion and a gift card to Bath & Body Works.

"Thank you," Haley stated graciously. She then held up one of the bottles. "How did you know I like the smell of chocolate?"

"What woman doesn't?" Vanessa joked as Haley laughed.

"So, uh, who's next?" Haley questioned while she put that bag aside.

"Mine and Ben's," Megan said somewhat apprehensively. She pushed the wrapped box towards Haley. She opened it and saw that they had bought her some music books with songs from her favorite artists. They'd also gotten her personalized music sheets to compose songs on. Haley thanked them. Anna silently passed her gift to Haley next.

"Oh my God, Anna, are these concert tickets?" Haley asked excitedly.

"Yeah. The Wreckers and Gavin DeGraw are doing another tour this summer. They'll be in San Francisco for a few days. I figured we could go together," she explained in a flat voice.

"That will be fun. Thank you," Haley replied as she tried to muster a smile—which was proving hard with Anna's less than friendly attitude. Haley next looked to Greg. He passed a small box with a bow across the table to her. Haley opened it carefully. Her eyes then widened when she saw her gift. She had gotten a sterling silver ring with a fancy band and a single, round-cut turquoise stone in the middle.

"Wow, Greg, this is so beautiful," Haley stated as she stared at the ring.

"I wanted to get you something with your birthstone. This was the best looking ring in the case," Greg informed her.

"Honestly, Greg, it's beautiful," Haley replied as she slipped it onto the ring finger of her right hand. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Greg said. He then gave her a small smile. For a second, Haley thought that her friend was finally coming around. That was until he turned to Nathan and gave him a challenging look. Nathan felt his blood boil. Whether it was from the new ring on her finger or the look Greg was giving him, he didn't know. But if this guy thought that he could outdo him, then he was sadly mistaken. _The best is always saved for last_, he thought confidently.

"You're up, Scott," Haley teased playfully while turning her body to face him. All eyes then traveled to Nathan.

"Ok, so I got you two presents," Nathan announced as he reached into the large right pocket of his jacket—which was hanging off the back of his chair.

"Ooh," Haley commented excitedly as Nathan placed the first present in front of her.

"But this first one is not just from me. It's from everyone," he clarified. Haley automatically knew that he was talking about Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake. She then started to rip off the wrapping paper. When it was completely off, it revealed a light, pink-colored scrapbook. On the front cover it read "Tutor Girl's Treasures." Haley started to flip through it. The pictures were all of her and the rest of their group—dating back to orientation just before their freshman year at Duke.

"Oh my God," Haley laughed as she saw one of her, Brooke, and Peyton dressed up like Charlie's Angels for a Halloween party last year. As she continued to look through it, Haley noticed that there were some from their trip to the Caribbean on the cruise. She smiled as she saw a photo of Lucas carrying her above the water at the beach threatening to drop her at any moment.

"What do you think?" Nathan asked.

"I love it," Haley stated. "Who picked out the pictures?"

"It was Lucas, Jake, and me. Peyton and Brooke did, too, but they mostly decorated the pages with glitter and all that other artsy stuff," he explained.

"Wow, that is so cute," Vanessa complimented as she leaned over to get a better look. Haley then turned the page, and her jaw almost dropped open in shock.

"Nathan, is that one of our wedding photos?" Haley questioned while looking at him.

"Yeah," he confirmed with a smile. That had been the best part of their trip. It was the reason why he and Haley had gotten to know each other and were together now. "I figured it was a pretty important event worth remembering."

"Well, you were right," she replied after a few seconds. She couldn't wipe the beaming smile off of her face that followed.

"There's still a whole bunch of blank pages at the end," Nathan informed her. "So you can add more pictures that you want."

"Thank you," she responded. Haley also planned on calling everyone tomorrow to thank them again. She then leaned in and gave him a sweet peck on the lips. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Greg roll his eyes but she just ignored him.

"Don't thank me just yet," Nathan laughed. He then reached into the other pocket in his coat and pulled out another wrapped gift. It was a square shape that was a little smaller than the size of her hand. Haley took it from him and started to tear off the paper. Underneath was a black velvet box. She then opened it carefully and gasped.

"I found out that there was also a matching necklace to go with the earrings I bought you," Nathan explained as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear so they could all see the earrings she was wearing.

"You gave her those? They're gorgeous," Vanessa complimented.

"Nice choice," Ben commented. "I think I'll call you for gift ideas in the future."

"Hales," Nathan prodded when she still didn't say anything.

"I don't know whether to kiss you or kill you right now for spoiling me," Haley declared smiling. She was in complete awe as she gently took it out of the box.

"I'd prefer the first option," Nathan smirked.

"How much did this cost?" she questioned.

"I'd tell you but then you would probably kill me," Nathan joked as he took the necklace from her and started to put in on her. Haley moved her hair out of the way as she felt his warm fingers graze against her skin. When it was on, she looked down at the solitaire diamond that was sparkling in the light. She could say "thank you" again but words wouldn't even come close to explaining the gratitude she felt towards him. So instead, she leaned up to capture his lips in a tender kiss.

"Oh, please," Greg scoffed in disgust. "You can't honestly be falling for this?!" Haley broke the kiss to stare at him.

"What?" Haley asked shocked at his outburst.

"You heard me. This is absolutely ridiculous. I can't believe you, Haley. You've been telling us for two years what a jerk he's been to you. Then, to top it off, he gets you drunk, coerces you into marrying him, somehow gets you to live with him, and treats you like complete crap in the process. Now, after a few charming words and some diamonds, all is forgiven?"

"It's not like that, Greg," Haley tried to explain calmly. "Nathan didn't make me do anything. He didn't get me drunk, and he didn't force me into marrying him. That was my choice. And as for him treating me like crap, that went both ways. We both fought and provoked one another. But we've apologized and moved past that."

"And when did that happen?" Anna cut in heatedly. "Because you never told us anything."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. But I've had a lot going on…"

"So do we," Megan spoke up. "But we've kept you informed about what's going on with us. We didn't hide anything."

"I'm not hiding anything either," Haley defended. "I was just waiting for the right time to tell you guys."

"Well, obviously, your timing was off," Greg argued. "You can't just come here and drop a bomb on us like that and expect us to automatically be receptive."

"I honestly didn't think that you guys would be this upset," she replied. "And I didn't realize that Nathan and I getting past our differences and being together would be such 'horrible' news. Things are better and I'm happy. I thought that as my best friends you'd see that and support me."

"Support you?" Greg asked incredulously. "Why the hell would we support you being with a guy who doesn't respect you and is only using you?"

"I'm not using her," Nathan interrupted angrily. But none of them paid attention to him.

"Nathan isn't like that," Haley argued.

"I think that his past actions towards you speak for themselves," Anna declared.

"We don't want to see you get hurt, Haley," Megan chimed in. She seemed to have her emotions a little more under control than the other two.

"I'm not going to hurt her," Nathan said but the four of them were still not paying attention. Vanessa gave him a sympathetic look before returning her focus to Haley and the others.

"I don't trust him. And frankly, I don't think he's good enough for you," Greg proclaimed. In that moment, Nathan's temper shot through the roof. He didn't care whether these people were Haley's friends or not. He wasn't going to let them bad mouth him—especially if he was sitting right there. And he certainly wasn't going to let them gang up on Haley this way.

"'_He_' is sitting right here," Nathan boomed loudly. A few people at other tables were starting to look over at them. "So if you have something to say about me, then say it _to_ me."

"Fine. I think that you're full of crap. I don't like the way you've treated Haley in the past, and I think that this is all an act. So, basically, I don't want her with you."

"Well, I'm glad that you're being honest," Nathan said sarcastically. "So let me return the favor. I think that the three of you are being judgmental and selfish. You don't know a thing about me. This whole dinner, none of you have made an effort to talk or get to know me. And you sure as hell didn't listen to Haley. The only thing you've accomplished tonight is to upset her and completely suck the fun out of _her_ birthday dinner."

"Now who's passing judgment?" Greg challenged. "You don't know shit about us but you can sit there and…"

"You're right," Nathan interrupted before he could continue. "I don't know you people. But I was willing to try for Haley. Before we even came here, she told me all about you guys and how you were such great friends. I was actually looking forward to meeting you. And despite what you may think, I really do care about her. I wouldn't be here if I didn't.

"And I may not be good enough for her, but I don't think anyone else is either. She's one of the most amazing women I've ever met, and I'm just as shocked as you are that she wants to be with me. But as long as she'll have me, I'll be here—whether you like it or not." Nathan had now turned to Haley and was looking at her. She could feel her eyes watering and her heart melting at his words. Everyone else at the table seemed to be stunned into silence. As Haley continued to look into his piercing blue eyes, she knew what she had to do. She then turned to face her friends again.

"We're leaving," Haley declared as she started to get up. While gathering her presents, she tried to avoid the stares of people at nearby tables. There was no doubt in her mind that their conflict had caused somewhat of a scene. Nathan also got up. Afterward, she put her hand in his before readdressing her friends.

"Thank you for dinner and the gifts," she said politely. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, and I'm sorry that you're so upset about it. That wasn't my intention. You're my best friends and while I respect your opinions, I don't agree with them. I trust Nathan, and he has proven countless times that he deserves it. I'm sure that if you gave him a chance, you'd see that. If you change your minds or want to talk, you know where to find me." She then tugged on Nathan's hand and started leading them out of the restaurant. If her friends chose not to accept them or him, then that was their decision. She couldn't help that. They were entitled to their opinions—no matter how much they hurt her. But Haley had already made her choice. It was up to them to make the next move.


	41. Chapter 40

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews and being patient while I had exams. I'm so glad that they're over with. I've had a stressful week. My grandfather had a heart attack, and my mom had to fly down to Florida to be with him. We don't really know if he's going to make it or if my mom will be back on time for Christmas. It's my family's turn to host the dinner for the relatives this year. So things are really hectic and a mess right now. I'll try to update again in a few days. But if I can't, it's most likely because I'm running around the house like a nut desperately trying to get things ready. I also started writing the next chapter for Never Too Late but that story probably won't be updated until next week. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and will leave a review. I love reading them. They give me something to look forward to. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

Not one call. Haley couldn't believe it. It had been three days since her birthday dinner from Hell and not one of her friends had contacted her. Haley knew that they were mad, but she didn't think that it would be this bad. Her friends had always trusted and supported her no matter what. Why should this time be any different? They had been quick to believe that Nathan was an ass to her before when she told them—back when she barely knew him herself. So why was it so damn hard for them to believe her now when she said that he'd changed? It just didn't make sense.

"What do you think of this one?" Vivian asked breaking Haley out of her troubled thoughts. They were at the Arden Fair Mall in Sacramento taking full advantage of the post-holiday sales.

"Oh, um, that dress is cute," Haley replied. She then started rifling through the dresses on a nearby rack.

"You don't think it makes me look fat?" Vivian questioned as she held it to her body.

"No. I like it. The color is nice." Her sister walked over to the mirror on the wall and held the dress in front of her.

"I'm not going to get it," she declared after a minute.

"What? Why?" Haley questioned confused.

"I look like a walrus," Vivian argued.

"You do not. Why are you talking like that?"

"Haley, I've been eating like a pig these last several weeks. I can already feel the fat going to my thighs."

"Viv, you're pregnant. Your appetite is supposed to increase. And as for the fat part, I think you look the same as you always do—skinny."

"I don't know. I still think that I'm going to look like the Jolly Green Giant during this pregnancy." Haley just shook her head with a smile as she continued on in her perusing.

"What's the matter with you?" Vivian asked a couple of minutes later.

"What?" Haley looked up from the rack to give her sister a confused stare.

"You seem a bit off today. Something is obviously bugging you."

"Viv, I'm fine," Haley assured her.

"Haley Bop, I know you better than that. You don't fidget with your hair and bite your lip when everything is ok," Vivian pointed out. "You're worried about something."

"I just…I don't understand them," Haley muttered with a defeated sigh. She knew there would be no point in trying to convince her sister that she was alright. She might as well just talk to her about it. It might even make her feel better.

"Who?" Vivian questioned as she walked around the rack to stand in front of Haley.

"Anna, Megan, and Greg," Haley answered.

"Oh," Vivian commented. Haley had told her about it the day after. She'd been really upset and had been crying a little last night. Luckily, Nathan had been asleep when the tears finally fell. He had already seemed worried about her. She didn't want to make it worse.

"I've never seen them act that way," she explained. "It just really hurt that they would do that to me. You know?" Vivian nodded.

"That wasn't right—especially since it was your birthday. But I do know where they're coming from. They just don't want you to get hurt. They don't know Nathan that well."

"But they know me," Haley pointed out. "When have I ever done anything irrational or irresponsible?"

"You mean like getting completely wasted and then married?" Vivian inquired with a laugh.

"Well, before that," Haley clarified.

"But, Haley, that's just it. The fact that you had gone that far over the edge once is what probably concerns them. Most likely, they think that Nathan's clouding your judgment, and you're going to do something else that's reckless."

"I won't," she argued.

"I know that, but they don't."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing," Vivian advised.

"What?"

"Don't do anything. You already apologized for how they found out and all that. There is nothing else to say. Let them have some time to soak it all in and think about it. When they're ready, they'll come to you."

"I don't know. You didn't see their faces. And the way Greg treated Nathan…" Haley trailed off. "I know that he can be thickheaded sometimes, but I've never seen him act like such a jerk."

"Well, I have been telling you for years that he…"

"Viv, please don't even go there," Haley pled. She didn't want to have this conversation again.

"What? You know it's true," Vivian asserted. "He…"

"That's in the past," Haley declared.

"I really don't think it is. Nathan was never a threat when you hated him. There was nothing to worry about. But now that it's obvious that you're both in love and…"

"Wait, what?" Haley interrupted.

"Huh?" Vivian questioned back.

"You said 'both in love.' Does that mean that…um…that you think that Nathan…" Haley felt like her stomach was in her throat as she tried to get the words out. She was both nervous and excited about what Vivian could be saying.

"He loves you," Vivian said. "You may not see it because you're so worried about what he may think regarding your feelings, but he does. I've watched him over the last week. I've seen the way he is with you. And based on my 'observations,' I have no doubt in my mind that Nathan loves you, Haley. Although, I will say that I don't think he realizes it yet. But then again, men do tend to be on the slow side in the feelings department. So I wouldn't worry about that. It'll hit him soon enough." Haley felt her stomach drop at that._ He doesn't realize it yet? That sucks._ D_oes that mean that I have to wait until he does know or am I the one who has to help him figure it out?_ _This just got a whole lot more complicated. _

"Anyway, as I was saying, it's obvious that you care about each other. You brought the boy home with you to meet everyone—which is a definite sign that things are getting serious. So it's only logical that Greg would lash out at him since he…"

"Vivian, for the last time, that isn't true. I know that you and the others have this theory, but it's wrong. I've had other boyfriends before and nothing like this has happened."

"But none of those other guys were Nathan," Vivian claimed.

"Regardless, all that other stuff has long since been forgotten," Haley said.

"Maybe for you. But I'm telling you, Haley, just because you're over it doesn't mean that he is," she warned. Haley averted her eyes away from her sister while clearing her throat awkwardly.

"Let's go to another store," she suggested. "There's nothing I like here."

* * *

"It was a complete disaster," Nathan declared. "They all just ganged up on her." 

"Are you serious?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know if I've ever seen her so upset, Luke. I mean, she kept her cool and everything, but I could tell that they'd really hurt her," Nathan explained as he switched the phone to his other ear. He'd just got done telling Lucas everything that had happened Thursday night. He'd been really worried about Haley for the past few days. She tried to act like she was fine, but he knew better. He heard her crying softly in the middle of the night. It had taken everything in him to not reach over and hold her. But he figured that since her back was turned to him that she didn't want him to know about it. Nathan really didn't know what do so he decided to call up his brother for advice.

"And all that happened just because you guys are together?" Lucas inquired.

"Yeah."

"That's messed up."

"I know," Nathan agreed. "I can understand them being mad and shocked in the beginning about not knowing, but they were like that through the whole dinner."

"Poor Haley. How is she taking it?"

"I don't think she's doing well. I know she's been hoping that one of them will call or stop by but nothing has happened."

"Is she home now?"

"No. Vivian took her to some mall in Sacramento. She wanted to get her out of the house for awhile."

"And how are you holding up?"

"I'm ok. I'm mostly just worried about Haley. I swear, Luke, I was two seconds away from jumping over the table and punching that asshole in the face," Nathan seethed.

"Well, Haley did always tell me that Greg could be stubborn."

"Trust me, stubborn is not the word I would choose. But I don't know what to do."

"Personally, I'd just let her deal with it and be there if she needed me. We both know that Haley's a strong person. Besides, I'm sure her friends will come around. If they didn't, then I'd be really surprised."

"I hope you're right for Haley's sake," Nathan said as he sat back on the living room couch. "Anyway, how are things going in Tree Hill?"

"Really good. Brooke, Peyton, and I all went to see Travis the other night in Charlotte."

"Who's Travis?" Nathan asked confused.

"You sound just like Brooke," Lucas laughed. "Travis is a band."

"Never heard of them."

"I'm not surprised. All you listen to is that rap crap and hip hop."

"At least it beats your loser rock," Nathan countered. "Who wants to listen to grown men whine about their girl troubles and how sucky their lives are?"

"As opposed to rich guys who have millions of dollars talking about the ghetto they no longer live in and how many people they shot this week?"

"It's entertainment."

"It's pure and utter garbage," Lucas retorted.

"Whatever," Nathan sighed. He then decided to change the subject. He and Lucas never had the same taste in music. If they didn't stop now, they'd probably spend the next hour arguing. "What else have you been doing?"

"Nothing much. I went out with Brooke, helped my mom with Lily, fixed cars with Keith, and hung out with the guys at the River Court."

"How are they all doing?"

"Good," Lucas said. "Although, we did get drunk off our asses the other night."

"I'm sure Karen loved that."

"Well, I stayed at Skills' house and his parents were away. So aside from the killer hangover, it wasn't too bad."

"Sounds like fun," Nathan commented sarcastically.

"Also, there's one other thing," Lucas added apprehensively.

"What?"

"Ok, I don't want you to get mad. Bear in mind that I was drunk and had no idea what I was doing—which I'm sure you can understand of all people," Lucas explained.

"Luke, what did you do?" Nathan asked with dread.

"I might've accidentally told all the guys that uh…well…I sort of told them that you and Haley are married," Lucas said that last part out in a rush.

"You what?!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Relax, they weren't angry or anything. They actually thought that it was pretty funny. Fergie says that Haley has you more whipped than he originally thought."

"First of all, you are dead when we get back on campus. And second, I am not whipped."

"Nate, they were going to find out eventually. And whether you like it or not, you are whipped."

"No, I'm not," he objected.

"Uh, yes, you are."

"I'm not."

"You are. All the signs are there."

"What signs?"

"You have the urge to beat up anyone who tries to her hurt Haley…"

"That's called being protective," Nathan interjected.

"…you do anything that she asks you to…"

"I'm just being a nice guy."

"…you can't resist kissing her all of the time…"

"Well, Haley happens to be very good at it. No guy would say 'no' to that."

"…and you're hopelessly in love with her to the point where you don't even realize that she does have you wrapped around her little finger. Therefore, you are whipped," Lucas declared chuckling. Nathan, however, was not laughing. He could've sworn that his heart had stopped as soon as he heard Lucas' previous statement. _Did he actually just use the word 'love?' _Nathan had not been expecting that. He knew that he had strong feelings for Haley. But was love really it? Was he even capable of that? The closest thing Nathan had seen to love in his house growing up was the look in his father's eyes when he polished his old basketball trophies. Needless to say, that wasn't really promising.

"Nathan. Nathan. Nathan!" Lucas tried to get his attention.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?"

"Um, yeah. Sorry. I must've spaced for a minute," he excused. A couple of seconds later, the doorbell rang. "Luke, hold on a second." Nathan then quickly got up off of the couch and made his way to the front door. As soon as he opened it, he froze.

"Hi, Nathan. Is, uh, is Haley home?" Megan questioned. "I need to talk to her."

"Um, no. She went out with Vivian," he replied as soon as the shock had worn off.

"Do you mind if I come in and wait?"

"Uh…no. That's ok," Nathan then stepped aside to let her in.

"Thanks," she responded kindly.

Nathan pressed the phone back to his ear before saying, "Luke, I'm going to have to call you back."

"No problem. I heard everything. Good luck."

"Thanks." He then shut his cell phone and walked back into the living room. Megan had taken his previous spot on the couch.

"Can I get you anything?" he offered politely.

"No thanks." Nathan nodded before taking a seat on the single couch to the side.

"Are Lydia and Jimmy around?"

"No, they went out," he answered. An awkward silence then followed. After several minutes, Nathan heard Megan sigh and glance over at him.

"Look, Nathan, I owe you an apology," she declared. "I'm sorry that we didn't give you a chance the other night. Haley kind of caught us off guard, but we still could've made an effort. I, personally, feel really horrible about that."

"And what about Anna and Greg?" Nathan questioned.

"Anna is sorry. She's been kind of beating herself up over it. I mean, she's still mad that Haley didn't tell us, but she knew that wasn't the way to handle it."

"And Greg?" he pressed.

"Well…" Megan trailed off. _I knew it._

"He doesn't care."

"No, that's not it. I'd say it's the opposite. He cares too much. He's always been very protective when it comes to Haley."

"So why isn't he over here apologizing to her then?" Nathan asked. He tried to keep his voice calm but he knew some of his anger had slipped in.

"Because he's a stubborn ass," Megan replied. "He's sorry for hurting her, but he'll never be sorry for watching out for her. It's just the way he is. When it comes to Greg, it's usually the other person who has to make the first move."

"Is that why you're here? To get Haley to make the first move?" Nathan didn't think that was right. No matter what the reason, Greg was the one who should've came and apologized to Haley. She shouldn't be the one to chase him when he was wrong.

"No, I'm the one making the first move," she declared as she ran a hand through her hair. "I think that this has gone on long enough. You guys are only here until Saturday, right?"

"Yeah."

"We already don't get to spend much time with Haley because of school. I don't want to waste the days we do have with her."

"So what changed your mind?" Nathan questioned curiously. "You didn't seem too happy about Haley and I being together, either."

"I wasn't at first. I know it was wrong to judge you, but you have to understand that we all thought that you were still that guy who used to pick on her. We'd talk to her on the phone or she'd tell us a story and we'd see how angry and flustered she'd get. I didn't want her with you if you were going to pull her down."

"I wouldn't…" Nathan tried to say but Megan continued.

"But then the way you defended her during dinner and all those things you said, that proved the opposite. I can see that you care about her. And I know for a fact that Haley really likes you. Despite all the hostility at the table, she seemed to just glow around you. I want her to be happy, and I can tell that she is. I can't be angry with her for that." Nathan nodded.

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied with a tentative smile. She then checked her watch. "So, since Haley is probably going to be a while, how about we get to know each other better?"

"Ok," Nathan agreed. If Megan was going to make an effort, he would, too.

"So, where do you live in North Carolina?"

* * *

"Thanks, Viv," Haley called as she made her way to the front door. Haley had enjoyed their afternoon of shopping. Despite the uncomfortable conversation that they'd had somewhere in the middle, the rest of the day had been fun. Vivian was right. She needed to get out of the house for a while. As Vivian drove off, Haley put down all her bags and rummaged through her purse to find her keys. She then unlocked the door, picked up her stuff, and walked in. She almost dropped everything when she saw the scene before her. Nathan and Megan were sitting in the living room laughing hysterically about something. _Did I just enter some bizarre universe or am I now borderline delusional?_

"And how many times did that happen?" Nathan asked as he clutched his stomach.

"I honestly can't remember. Haley was always getting attacked by a new flock of birds each week."

"I was not!" Haley protested as she snapped back to reality. "It only happened three times." Instantly, Nathan and Megan's heads whipped around to look at her surprised.

"Oh, Hales, I didn't hear you come in," Nathan said. His laughter was starting to die down now.

"What's going on?" Haley questioned confused as she stared between the two of them. _I thought that Megan was mad at me and that she hated Nathan. It figures. I finally leave the house and now I miss all the good stuff._

"We were just exchanging stories and getting to know each other," Megan explained.

"Why?" Haley asked—still not getting it.

"Hales, why don't you come and sit with us?" Nathan suggested. Haley looked down and realized that she still had all her things in her hand. She quickly put her bags near the door, took off her coat, and walked into the living room. She then took a seat in between the two on the large couch.

"Ok, so now what's going on?" Haley inquired.

"Haley, I stopped by to apologize. As I've already told Nathan, I'm sorry that we all ganged up on you guys and didn't give you a chance. We were wrong, and I feel really bad that it happened on your birthday," Megan explained. "And yes, I was upset that you didn't tell us about Nathan beforehand. We're best friends, and I thought that we were always honest with each other. But at the same time, I can see why you maybe wanted to wait and tell us."

"I never wanted to make you doubt our friendship," Haley informed her. "Nathan and I were just trying to figure out what we wanted from each other first before we went and told everyone. It's new to us, too."

"I know," Megan said. "So, can you please forgive me for being such a bonehead and be my best friend again?"

"I suppose that I can make an exception," Haley teased as she leaned in to give her a hug. "Thank you for understanding, Meg. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," she replied while pulling away.

"But what about Anna and Greg?" Haley questioned cautiously. "Are they still pissed?"

"They feel really bad about what happened, too. Anna is upset with herself and is afraid to come. Meanwhile, Greg knows he hurt you and wants to apologize, but he's been wrestling with the idea of stopping over or not. So he decided to wait until you approached him when you're ready to talk about everything."

"Typical," Haley sighed while shaking her head.

"I know," Megan agreed. "Anyway, we have plans later on to go to Patty's for dinner. I was hoping that maybe you'd join us. Then we can all talk and work things out."

"Just me or…" Haley trailed off as she looked over to Nathan.

"Well, just you," Megan said. She then shot a sympathetic glance to Nathan. "I'm sorry, Nathan. I would invite you, but I'm not sure you and Greg meeting up again before everything is taken care of is the best idea."

"No, that's ok," he assured her. "It's something that you all have to work out." This was something between Haley and her friends. He didn't want to impose on them or get in the way.

"So, will you come?" Megan questioned Haley hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll be there," she promised. If there was a way to work this out and get her friends back, then she'd do it.

"Ok. We're supposed to meet there at six. I can pick you up if you want," Megan offered.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."

"No problem," she replied while glancing at her watch. "Well, I have to go. I have some errands to run."

"Ok, thank you for stopping by," Haley said. "I was beginning to think that you guys all hated me."

"We could never hate you," Megan objected as she stood up. Haley and Nathan followed as she walked towards the door. "I'll see you later, Haley. And, Nathan, it was nice talking to you."

"You, too," he replied. The girls then shared one last friendly hug before she left. Afterward, Haley turned to Nathan and gave him a curious look.

"So, what other embarrassing stories did she tell you about me during your bonding session?"

"Nothing," he denied with a smirk.

"Uh huh," Haley said unconvinced.

"So, what did you buy at the mall?" Nathan questioned trying to change the subject. She gave him a probing look but decided to just let it go.

"Just stuff," she answered nonchalantly with a shrug. She then saw another smirk form on his face. "What?"

"What did you get at Victoria's Secret?" he asked while nodding to the pink bag on the floor.

"The necessities," she replied coyly. She could see the curiosity and intrigue in his stare.

"Like?" he prodded as he took a step closer to her. _I could have some fun with this_, she mused.

"Bras, panties, the usual…" she trailed off.

"Really?" he asked. His voice had taken on a husky tone as he took another step towards her.

"Yes," Haley said while absentmindedly taking a step back. His gaze was smoldering.

"Any particular color?"

"Not really. Blue, pink, black, red…they're all there," she stated with a small, flirtatious smile. She took another step back as he approached.

"And the material?"

"Silk and cotton mostly. Although, I think there might be a few lace thrown in there," she added offhandedly. She smiled inwardly when she saw his eyes seem to turn a few shades darker.

"Good choice," he commented. He was barely a few inches away from her now.

"Maybe I'll show you some time," she said in low, teasing tone. It was then that her back hit the door, and he was right in front of her. His face was a mere inch away from hers. "If you're a good boy." Her whole body quivered with excitement when she noticed him take in a ragged breath.

"Promise?" he muttered right before his lips claimed hers. Haley's whole body melded against his when he pushed her harder up against the door. Her arms immediately wound around his neck as his hands slid down from her face to the curve of her hips. A breathy moan escaped when he started to attack her neck. She didn't know how he did it, but he always seemed to find the most sensitive spots on her skin. Once he had finished tasting every inch of her neck, Haley felt him pull away slightly. She soon found herself grabbing fistfuls of the front of his shirt to bring him back. Their lips connected again. It wasn't long before she opened her mouth to him and their tongues started to battle for supremacy.

"You're so hot," he mumbled into her mouth. His hands had slipped under her shirt and were tracing the contours of her stomach. There was no doubt in Haley's mind that she was overheated. Nathan's touch and kisses always seemed to leave a trail of fire across her skin. She could already feel her body temperature rising.

"Nathan," she whimpered when his hands traveled a little higher up her shirt. They were practically on her ribs now. His mouth left hers to return to her neck. Haley then leaned her head back against the door to give him better access. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she bit down hard on her bottom lip to suppress an even louder moan that was threatening to break free.

"God, I want you so bad, Hales," he muttered breathlessly as his mouth made its way back up to her mouth. His lips were hot and urgent on hers, and she didn't doubt his desire for her. She could certainly feel it with their bodies pressed so tightly together against the door. But that wasn't what caused her body to shudder and moan with pleasure a second later. It was Nathan's hands that had slowly risen up further. She could feel his thumbs through her bra expertly stroking the undersides of her breasts. In that moment, Haley was seriously considering throwing caution to the wind. Nathan was her husband. She loved him. She wanted to be with him more than anything right now. But at the same time, none of that was set in stone. They had never discussed their true feelings. She didn't know if he wanted to stay together and be a real married couple like she did. He could like her and want her, but in the end, all this would be was lust. And Haley was not about to settle for that. She wanted so much more from him.

"Nathan," she said in a firm tone while breaking the kiss—using every speck of willpower she had left. Her hands slid down to his chest and gently, but decisively, pushed him away. His piercing blue eyes met her serious brown ones. It took a minute before realization seemed to dawn on him. Almost immediately, he removed his hands from under her shirt and stepped away. A guilty look suddenly appeared on his face.

"Haley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" he began to apologize but she shushed him.

"Don't be sorry, Nathan. I'm not mad or upset," she told him while taking a step forward and putting a comforting hand to his cheek. Haley knew that Nathan had been trying very hard lately to respect her boundaries. Hell, she'd been trying to keep to them herself. But she still had that feeling that it wasn't the right time. "I just…I just don't think that we're ready for this quite yet."

"Haley, I didn't mean to push you," he tried to explain.

"You didn't. It was actually quite the opposite," she assured him while trying her hardest not to blush. If anything, she'd definitely been turned on. "And I'm not trying to lead you on and be a tease or anything. It's just that when this does finally happen, I want it to have the same meaning for the both of us. Ok?" Nathan nodded, but Haley could see the puzzled look in his eyes. She could tell that he didn't really get it. _Maybe Vivian is right. Maybe he just doesn't realize where his feelings stand yet. _ Haley then leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"It's getting kind of late. I'll make us some lunch," she announced. Before he could reply, she turned around and headed toward the kitchen. Nathan obviously had to figure out some things. Hopefully, he'd come to the realization that Vivian had mentioned earlier. But whether he did or not, Haley knew one thing for certain. She was going to tell him her feelings, regardless. It was only a matter of time.


	42. Chapter 41

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews. I really enjoyed reading them. Christmas at my house is cancelled this year, so I have some spare time. I figured I'd update again for you guys. There was a small mistake that I noticed in the last chapter. Naley are staying in Honey Grove until Saturday. For some reason, I had written Friday. But I fixed it and just wanted to bring it to your attention so you're not confused. **

**Also, some of you were wondering about Haley and Vivian's conversation about Greg last chapter. I left it very vague on purpose. You'll find out what they meant in this chapter. And I know you're all dying for Naley to finally admit their feelings to one another. I promise that it's coming up really soon. Just hang in there! lol! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please continue to review! Thanks, and Happy Holidays! **

* * *

**Chapter 41**

"Why are we going here again?" Nathan asked.

"Because we were invited," Haley replied.

"I don't know. I don't think this is a good idea."

"Nathan, it's going to be fine. Trust me." It was eight o'clock, and the pair was on their way to a club in Sacramento called "Wham!" Nathan thought that it sounded lame, but Haley wanted to go. Her friends had invited them out for New Year's Eve. Apparently, she and her friends had worked everything out yesterday. Haley had told him that Anna and Greg had apologized to her for Thursday night's disastrous dinner. They had also promised to put aside their prior judgments about Nathan and get to know him for who he is now. Nathan, however, would believe that when he saw it. He wasn't convinced that it would be that easy.

"Where do I go now?" Nathan questioned as he took a left at the light.

"Um, keep going straight. When you come to the next light, take a right. The club should be on that street," she explained. Nathan did as he was instructed. Five minutes later, he saw the club's huge, pink glowing sign and took a right into the parking lot.

"This place is packed," Nathan commented when he saw the line that went out the door and around the building. There is no way they would be able to get in tonight.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Haley assured him as she started to get out of the car. Nathan followed.

"Come on," Haley said. She grabbed his hand and then led him to the front of the line towards the bouncer. Immediately, Nathan noticed the disgruntled faces of people in line. A riot would most likely break out if they cut them.

"Hales, maybe we shouldn't…" he trailed off when he heard Megan shouting their names a few feet away. Nathan looked past the bouncer and saw her standing in the entryway of the club. She walked over to the bouncer and whispered something in his ear. The big, beefy-looking man's face went from a vacant expression to an amused smile.

He then unclipped the red rope and turned towards Nathan and Haley. "You two can go on in."

"Thank you," Haley said politely and pulled Nathan into the club with her. But not before he heard the people protesting and swearing at them from the line.

"I'm so glad that you guys made it," Megan stated with a wide grin.

"How did you do that?" Nathan asked her amazed.

"Do what?" she questioned confused.

"How did you get him to let us in?"

"Oh, that bouncer is my Uncle Vince," she answered. "He always lets us cut the line whenever we come here."

"Oh, well, that's cool."

"Is everyone else here?" Haley asked.

"Yup. They're already sitting at the table," Megan stated while motioning for them to follow her. As they walked farther into the club, the music booming from the speakers got even louder. The place was huge. It was one wide open room. The walls were dark blue with colored lights that shone overhead. The humongous dance floor was in the center of everything. To the left was the bar. On the far right were a whole bunch of individual sections with plush couches that were placed in a circle. Towards the back of the club—where Megan was leading them—was where the tables and booths were set up. Since the place was so crowded, it took several minutes before they reached everyone.

"Hey, guys," Haley greeted. Ben, Anna, Pierce, Vanessa, and Greg returned the welcome. Nathan stood next to her—not knowing if he should say anything.

"Sit down," Vanessa urged. Nathan and Haley took the empty seats. As everyone stared at one another, silence descended upon the group. The memory of what happened the last time they were all together seemed to be playing over in their minds.

"Ok, no awkward silences tonight," Megan suddenly declared. "I know that the last time we did this it was a little…intense. But tonight is New Year's Eve and it's all about moving on and giving second chances." She gave both Anna and Greg pointed looks. "So let's leave the drama behind and try to have some fun."

"I agree," Anna spoke up a second later. She took a deep breath before turning to Nathan. "Nathan, um, I just want to apologize for last Thursday. As I've already told Haley, I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions and didn't give you a chance. It wasn't fair, and I know that I would hate it if you did the same thing to me. So, I was hoping that maybe we could start over tonight."

"Um, yeah, that'd be good," he replied with a nod.

"Great," she stated before holding her hand out to him. "So I'm Anna Tagaro—Haley's best friend."

"Nathan Scott—Haley's boyfriend/husband," he said while shaking it. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too." She gave him a friendly smile before looking over at Haley—who also seemed to have a wide grin on her face. _Two down. One to go_, Haley thought. Nathan and everyone else then turned their attention to Greg.

"Yeah…um…I'm sorry, too," Greg muttered in a low voice. "I was just in shock and things got kind of out of hand." _No shit_, Nathan mused.

"Yeah," Nathan commented.

"No hard feelings, though," Greg added.

"Sure," he replied. Nathan didn't trust Greg for one second—nor did he believe that he was sorry. But he would try to get along with him for Haley. He felt her hand gently rub his arm in approval.

"Good. Now that that's settled, the fun can officially begin. So, who wants to dance?" Megan proposed. "I love this song."

"I will," Haley declared as she slipped her jacket off to reveal the silver sequin tank dress that she was wearing. Nathan's jaw had almost dropped when he first saw her in that outfit before they left the house. She had looked absolutely stunning. Now that her jacket was off, he found himself unable to stop staring yet again.

"Oh my God, I love that dress," Vanessa complimented.

"Thanks," Haley replied while standing up to join Megan. She almost hadn't bought it since it was a lot shorter and flashier than something she would normally wear. But Vivian had convinced her to live a little and take a chance. Now she was happy that she'd listened to her sister. The heated expression on Nathan's face when he first saw it was priceless. Besides, outfits like that were made for New Year's Eve.

"Are you guys coming?" Anna asked as she got up, as well.

"I'm ok for now," Ben said. "Maybe later."

"He doesn't like to dance," Megan mumbled to the girls.

"Neither does Nathan," Haley added. But she'd try anyway. "Nathan, are you going to join us?" He didn't reply. He just seemed to be staring at her dress. "Nathan. Nathan. Nathan!"

"Huh?" he asked snapping out of it.

"Did you want to dance?" Haley questioned while suppressing a smile. She loved it when he looked at her like that. She could also hear the girls quietly giggling behind her.

"Oh, um, maybe later. I'll just watch for now." _I bet you will_, Haley thought amused.

"Greg? Pierce?" Megan asked.

"I'm with them," Pierce said while nodding to Nathan and Ben. "It's too early for me to bust a move."

"Typical," Vanessa muttered causing the other girls to snicker.

"I'll come," Greg declared as he stood up. "Someone's got to show you ladies a good time."

"Then let's go," Megan stated.

"After you," Greg replied. The girls smiled at him before heading to the dance floor. As they walked away, Nathan noticed Greg sidle up to Haley. His hand then went to the small of her back as he whispered something in her ear, causing her to laugh. Despite his best efforts to appear calm, Nathan couldn't stop his fists from clenching in his lap.

"So where do you guys go to school?" Nathan asked—trying to take his mind and attention off of Haley and Greg. _They're just friends. Friends are allowed to touch and laugh_, he told himself.

"UCLA," Ben replied.

"I go to Stanford with Greg," Pierce answered.

"Those are good schools," Nathan commented. He briefly turned his head to look at the dance floor. Haley was dancing between Vanessa and Anna. Greg and Megan were across from them.

"So is Duke," Ben stated. "Do you have an athletic scholarship?"

"Yeah," he replied while looking back at them. "What about you guys?"

"I do-cross country running, so I get an athletic scholarship, too."

"I'm horrible at all sports besides dodge ball," Ben said. "I got grants for academics."

Nathan nodded before sneaking another glance at the dance floor. They were all still dancing in a circle. His eyes, however, zeroed in on Haley. He always thought that she looked beautiful. But right now, as her body moved to the music in that tiny dress, she looked hott. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who seemed to notice. There were tons of guys checking her out. _I swear, if one of those idiots lays one finger on her, they're dead. _

"What are your majors?" Nathan asked.

"Civil engineering," Ben replied.

"Biology," Pierce stated. The three then started talking about their classes and other activities they were involved with on campus. For the most part, Nathan was involved in the conversation. But he couldn't stop himself from stealing glances at Haley. One punk not too far away from them was practically drooling over her. When he saw him walk up behind Haley and try to dance with her, Nathan almost sprung out of his chair ready to pound the kid into oblivion. Greg, however, got to him first. He pulled Haley away and said something to the guy with a hard expression on his face. The guy held up his hands in response before backing up and walking off. _At least he's good for something_.

"…so the dean catches the kid peeing on the side of the building and…" Pierce was telling his story. Nathan tuned them back in and started laughing with Ben as Pierce continued on. It was several more minutes until he glanced back at Haley. _What the hell?_ Nathan felt his fists tighten once more at the scene in front of him. Haley and Greg were now dancing together. He saw Greg spin her once before pulling her back into his arms. Their bodies landed right up against each other. A second later, Greg's hands slid down her curves to her lower back. Nathan's blood immediately boiled at the sight. _He's practically feeling her up!_ _Move away from him, Haley. Come on, do what all women do. Push him away, slap him, and then come to me so I can beat him up. _But Haley did no such thing. She seemed too innocent and naïve to notice.

"Nathan. Hey, Nathan," Ben said while waving a hand in front of his face. "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" he replied confused.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, you looked like you were going to murder someone," Pierce added. _Don't tempt me._

"Uh, no. I'm fine," Nathan answered. "There are just a lot of guys here, and they all seem to be checking out Haley." _Or in Greg's case, trying to feel her up…_

"That's the one downside to clubs. You come here with your girl to have a good time, and you end up spending the rest of the night trying to fend off all the pervs in the room," Ben declared.

"You mean like that one," Pierce said while pointing to some guy with spiky black hair that was trying to chat up Megan.

"Exactly," Ben said. A second later, his head whipped back to do a double take. "Wait, what the…"

"He's getting a little too close for comfort if you ask me," Pierce replied as Megan tried to move away from the guy. But he only blocked her path.

"Ok, that slime ball is going down," Ben seethed while getting up. "Cover me."

"You got it, buddy," Pierce laughed as he, too, got up. As they went to go argue with the guy, Nathan kept his focus on Haley. Sure enough, she was still dancing with Greg and his hands were still all over her. _They're just friends. They're just friends_, he kept repeating over and over in his head. _Just like Haley and Lucas, they're just friends. _As much as Nathan tried to drill that into his head, it wouldn't stick. Haley and Lucas danced, but they never danced like that. Lucas would touch her, but not like that. Nathan normally had no problem with Haley being around other guys, but not this time.

Nathan heard the booming beat of the music suddenly stop. He then heard a slow song start up. Couples started to gravitate toward one another. It was no surprise when he saw Greg pull Haley closer. She gave him one of her sweet, innocent smiles as he stared into her eyes. Nathan could feel his heart wrench in his chest at that. He watched them for a few more minutes until he couldn't take it anymore. This was Haley—his Haley. If anyone should be dancing with her, it should be him. It was then that he decided to do something instead of just sitting there sulking.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked when he reached them. It sounded more like a statement than a question, though.

"Actually…" Greg began but Haley cut him off.

"Sure." She moved out of Greg's grasp into Nathan's awaiting arms. "It took you long enough. I was wondering when you'd break down and finally come dance with me." Nathan smirked slightly at that.

"Well, you know me. I'm always a sucker for gorgeous women named Haley James…Scott." Haley laughed softly as he bent his head down to capture her lips in his. With each kiss and caress of her hand on his face, the knot that had formed in Nathan's stomach loosened. He seemed to become more relaxed as he let himself get lost in her touch. They didn't break apart until someone let out a disgruntled sigh next to them. It was Greg.

"I think I'll go ask Anna to dance," he mumbled.

"Oh, Greg, I'm sorry," Haley started to apologize. "We didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it," he said dismissively. "All is forgiven as long as you promise to have a drink at the bar with me later. We haven't gotten a chance to hang out and really talk with everything going on."

"Oh, um…" Haley trailed off. She looked to Nathan unsure.

"If that's ok with you, Nathan," Greg added casually. "I don't want to steal her away from you or anything." _Yeah right. _

"Uh, yeah. That's fine," Nathan replied. He mentally kicked himself in the ass. The last thing he wanted to do was let them go off together to "catch up." He knew that Greg was one of Haley's best friends. But that was what bothered him. In Nathan's eyes, it didn't appear like a normal friendship. It seemed as if he was edging towards something more. Haley, however, seemed to be oblivious to it. Nathan wouldn't dare say anything, though. He could be wrong. He could just be acting too overprotective and paranoid. Nathan had promised Haley that he'd make an effort to get along with her friends—which, unfortunately, included Greg. Despite his weird gut feeling, Nathan wasn't going to disappoint her.

"Ok, later," Haley promised. Greg gave her a friendly smile, nodded at Nathan briefly, and then went to catch up with Anna. Haley snuggled more into his embrace and laid her head on Nathan's chest as they swayed to the music.

"I saw that guy earlier."

"What guy?"

"The one who tried to maul you," he elaborated.

"Oh, that one," Haley laughed. "Yeah, he was a jerk. Thankfully, Greg took care of him."

"I noticed," Nathan mumbled. "But if he didn't do it, then I was ready to kill the guy." Haley laughed again and looked up at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You're so cute when you're protective," she teased.

"I'm serious," he declared.

"I know. But you're still cute." Haley then stood on her tiptoes to give Nathan an affectionate kiss on the lips.

"Well, maybe I should be like that more often—especially if I can get kisses out of you for it," he joked.

"You can get kisses out of me anytime," Haley said in a low, flirtatious voice. She then moved her mouth so that it was almost directly on his. "All you have to do is ask."

"Then I'm asking," he stated huskily before bridging the small gap between them. Their lips collided and moved hotly against each other. It wasn't long before his tongue glided along hers. He heard a moan deep in her throat at the contact. Her hands slid from his neck down to grip his shoulders. Meanwhile, his arm tightened around her waist while the other went to cup her cheek. Nathan didn't care that they were in a crowded club at the moment. For most of the night so far, he'd been sitting back while all the other guys in the place tried to make a play for Haley. Now it was his turn. Haley was his girlfriend/wife. If the ring on her finger didn't make people aware that she was taken, then this certainly would.

"You're making the rest of us queasy, you know?" Megan joked. The two broke away to see her and Ben dancing a foot away from them.

"Oh, sorry," Haley said blushing.

"I wouldn't be," Ben commented. "If you can't beat them, join them." Megan laughed as he swooped in and started kissing her.

"Copycats," Nathan teased. The slow song ended a few seconds later. "Clothes Off" by the Gym Class Heroes then started to play.

"Oh my God, I _love_ this song!" Haley exclaimed. "You are definitely dancing with me to this." Nathan happily obliged as her arms returned to his neck. They started to grind on the dance floor. Eventually, her back was to him. They held hands while continuing to move against each other to the beat. Vanessa, Megan, and Anna along with the guys came to dance next to them. They all continued to dance to the next several songs until they decided to take a break. The group returned to the table.

"What time is it?" Vanessa questioned.

"Um, eleven o'clock," Pierce replied after checking his watch.

"Ooh, one hour until the new year," Megan announced excitedly.

"Does everyone have their resolutions made already?" Anna inquired.

"Yes. I promised myself that I would lose at least five pounds before the summer and keep it off," Vanessa stated.

"Why? You're already a stick," Pierce argued.

"Actually, I was going to do that, too. But I knew that I love chocolate and junk food so much that it would never happen," Megan declared. "So I decided to do a new activity or join a different club every month. I want to shake things up a bit."

"That sounds good," Haley complimented. "I like it."

"What's yours?" Anna asked her.

"Come on. You know that I never make them," Haley replied. She didn't really see the point. She knew that even if she made a resolution, she'd either forget about it or not care later on. That was what always happened to everyone in the end.

"Well, I thought maybe you'd change your mind this time."

"Nope," she responded.

"Nathan, what about you?" Vanessa questioned.

"I don't really make them either," he answered.

"Why not?"

"Honestly, I'd usually be so drunk by now that I probably wouldn't even remember my name," he said.

"That's no surprise," Haley teased causing them all to laugh.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Nathan mocked while nudging her playfully.

"But you're not drinking tonight," Anna pointed out. "So why not make one?"

"I could, but I know that I won't keep it."

"I don't have one either," Ben said. "Personally, I think it's lame."

"My resolution is to not make a resolution," Pierce chimed in.

"That doesn't even make sense," Vanessa laughed.

"Sure it does," he replied as she shook her head.

"Well, mine is to make sure that I don't get sucked into anymore of my brother Felix's crap," Anna informed them. "He always manages to screw something up and then comes running to me to fix it. But I won't do it this year. He can deal with his own issues."

"It's about time, girl," Megan announced while giving her a high five.

"So, Greg, it looks like you're the last one. What is your resolution?" Vanessa asked.

"I've decided to go after what I really want. No matter what it is or how hard it may be to get it," he explained to the group. Nathan noticed, however, that his eyes tended to linger on Haley longer than was necessary. It was then that he felt that knot in his stomach start to form again. _They're just friends. They're just friends. They're just friends…_

"I like that one," Anna commented. The others nodded and soon started to talk about different topics. Nathan tried as hard as he could to follow them but it was proving difficult. He couldn't get Greg's words out of his head. He couldn't stop glancing at him to see if he was still looking at Haley. Something just wasn't right. He'd sensed it before, and it was even stronger now.

"So, Haley, are you ready for that drink now?" Greg asked her.

"Yeah, sure," she replied. She then started to get up but Nathan's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Hales, where are you going? It's only twenty five minutes until midnight," Nathan pointed out. He really didn't want her to go.

"We won't be gone long," Haley assured him. "I promise I'll be back before the countdown even starts." She then gave his arm a comforting squeeze before standing up. The two started to walk away. It wasn't until they were halfway across the room did he see Greg's hand rest on her back guiding her along. _They're just friends. They're just friends_, he began to chant for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He tried to take deep, calming breaths. But Nathan couldn't stop his fists from tightening and his anger somewhat rising. His patience was definitely wearing thin as the night went on.

"What's with the death glare?" Pierce asked from next to him. Nathan looked at him confused. "You have that pissed expression again."

"Um, nothing," Nathan said as he tried to calm himself down and come up with an excuse. _Damn it, Nathan, think!_ "There were…uh…there were some more guys checking out Haley. I wasn't sure if I should go over there or not."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it. She's with Greg. He'll take care of her," Pierce told him.

"Oh, well, that's good," Nathan commented in what he hoped sounded like a relieved tone. "He's really protective of her, huh?"

"Yeah, he's always been like that when it comes to Haley," Pierce replied. "They grew up together and have been close for a long time."

"So, they're almost like brother and sister?" he questioned. _Maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe he does care for Haley—just not in that way. I'm probably just being hard on the guy because of what happened before. That could be it. _

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Pierce laughed. "That'd be kind of weird considering that they dated in high school." In that moment, Nathan felt like his heart had stopped and all the wind had been knocked out of him.

"What?" he questioned shocked.

"They were together for almost a year. It seemed pretty serious for awhile. Megan, Anna, and I were sort of stunned when they broke up. They seemed perfect for each other. Everything was fine, and then one day it just ended."

"But they're still friends," Nathan pointed out as he stared at the pair sitting at the bar laughing together.

"Yeah. It was awkward at first, but they managed to make it work. You don't just throw away eleven years of friendship like that—even if you did date and it didn't work out." Nathan automatically felt sick. This was a lot worse than he thought it was.


	43. Chapter 42

**Hey guys, I hope you all had a great holiday. I want to thank you for the reviews and well wishes for my grandpa. He died on Sunday so things for my family have been a little rough. But he wasn't in any pain when he passed and my mom got to come home in time for Christmas, so it wasn't completely horrible. Anyway, thanks for the kind words, and I know that you're all anxious to find out what's going to happen next in the story. The chapter picks up from when Naley is coming home from the club. I know that many of you wanted to see the countdown and what happened afterward, but Greg isn't stupid enough to pull something in front of Nathan. It really would've dragged if I had written the rest of the night out. However, there will be insight about Nathan's behavior and his feelings about the news. So, with that in mind, onto Chapter 42...and please review! **

* * *

**Chapter 42**

"That was fun," Haley commented during the drive back to Honey Grove. "Don't you think?" Nathan gave her a curt nod while keeping his eyes on the road.

"It's nice that we all got to go out and have a good time. I knew that things would work out the second time around," she continued. His gaze was still on the road. "We should definitely get together with everyone again and do something. You know, before we have to leave. Maybe we could go to a movie and then have dinner at Patty's. That sounds good, right?" Nathan just shrugged. Haley exhaled a soft sigh. Nathan had barely said anything since they left the club. Even when the countdown to the New Year had started and afterward as they all hung out and talked, he'd been oddly quiet. If Haley didn't know any better, she'd describe him as being almost broody. _Something is wrong._

"Ok, what's the matter?" Haley questioned. There was no sense in beating around the bush.

"Nothing," Nathan replied—still not looking at her.

"Are you sure? You've been awfully quiet," she pointed out.

"I'm fine." They drove for another ten minutes in silence.

"Nathan, come on. I know that something is bothering you," Haley declared. "Talk to me."

"It's nothing really," he stated. She noticed that his jaw was clenched. His hands on the steering wheel also seemed a little red from him gripping it so hard. _Definitely not a good sign. _

"Nathan, please just tell me," Haley insisted.

"I told you there's nothing wrong. You're right. Tonight was fun. It was nice to meet your friends on better terms. I liked watching how you interact with them—especially Greg." Haley frowned. He seemed to be talking calmly, but there was a slight edge in his voice at that last statement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned.

"It doesn't mean anything. I just didn't realize that you two were so _close_. That's all."

"Nathan, honestly, I'm not following." _What is he getting at? _

"You said that you guys knew each other since you were kids. That you've been best friends all these years," he continued. Haley nodded as she stared at him confused. "It seems like more than that."

"I don't know what you mean," she replied.

"Oh, I think you do," Nathan stated. He wouldn't look at her, but Haley could see that his whole body was tense.

"Nathan, I really am lost. Can you please just tell me what you're trying to get at?" He was being so cryptic. It was making her nervous.

"He likes you."

"Who likes me?"

"Greg," he elaborated through gritted teeth.

"Well, he is my friend. I would hope that he…"

"No, I mean he really _likes_ you—as in more than just friends. But then again, if I had been in a serious relationship with you for almost a year, I'd find it hard to let go, too." As soon as the words left his mouth, Haley froze. She had not expected that.

"How did you find out about that?" she questioned perplexed.

"I think the real question is why didn't you tell me?" Nathan retorted. This time, he did look over at her. One gaze into those striking blue eyes of his was all it took for Haley to see that he was furious. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and then started to fiddle with her wedding ring.

"I didn't think that it was important. That was a long time ago," she explained.

"Five years doesn't seem that long," he argued.

"Nathan, who told you and what did you hear?" Haley inquired. She could already tell that Nathan was jumping to conclusions. She had to know everything he heard so that she could set it straight.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes," she asserted.

"Well, then I heard it from his buddy Pierce. He told me all about you guys in high school. Apparently, you were the perfect couple," Nathan said sarcastically. "He and everyone else didn't know what went wrong."

"Nathan…" Haley began to reply but he interrupted.

"And based on what I saw tonight, I'm not exactly sure either," he added. He looked at her briefly before returning his eyes to the road.

"What are you talking about?" Haley questioned perplexed. "Nothing happened tonight."

"Oh, I disagree. While I was sitting down talking to your other friends, I had the honor of watching you dance with Greg with his hands all over you."

"His hands were not all over me," Haley objected. Greg only touched her in the appropriate places as they danced. His hands didn't wander or anything like that. She didn't know where these accusations were coming from.

"That's not what it looked like from where I was sitting."

"Nathan, listen to me. I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or think that something else is going on, because it isn't. Yeah, Greg and I dated for almost a year in 10th grade. Was it serious at the time? Yes. It was the first real relationship for the both of us," she explained. "But it didn't work out. He's always been my friend and even though we were dating, that fact never left my mind. So I ended it. It was awkward for awhile, but we were able to get past that. We've only ever been friends since then. Everything that happened is in the past now."

"If you're just friends and it doesn't matter anymore, then why didn't you tell me?" Nathan questioned in a softer tone.

"Honestly, it didn't even cross my mind. All of that stuff is so far behind us that most of the time I forget that it ever happened. Greg and I are friends. _That's it_. The rest is ancient history," she answered. Nathan seemed to calm slightly after that. But he still wouldn't look at her. Haley moved over in her seat so that she was closer to him. She then pulled his right hand off of the steering wheel and clutched it between hers.

"I'm really sorry, Nathan," she apologized. "Please don't be mad."

He sighed before saying, "I just wish you had told me. It really caught me off guard."

"I know. I'm sorry," she repeated. Nathan looked at her briefly and saw the sincerity in her gaze. He then leaned over and kissed her forehead before returning his attention to the road.

"Thanks." Haley nodded as she let her head rest on his shoulder. His hand remained interlocked in hers on her lap.

"He still likes you, though," Nathan commented. His voice was so low that she almost didn't hear him. Haley chose not to answer. She just gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and closed her eyes. It was almost three o'clock in the morning, and she was exhausted. The hum of the engine and Nathan's warmth next to her were slowly putting her to sleep.

Five minutes later, Nathan heard Haley's quiet, steady breathing and knew she was asleep. He couldn't wait to get back to her house. He was worn out from everything that happened tonight. He needed rest. But despite his tiredness, Nathan knew that he wouldn't be able to silence the thoughts in his head long enough to get some sleep. Pierce's story of Haley and Greg's past relationship kept replaying over and over in his mind. Then there were the images of Greg's hands on her. The looks he gave her when he thought that she and the others weren't watching. Just thinking about them even kissing at one time was enough to make him physically sick. His stomach churned and his head pounded. But neither compared to the pain Nathan felt in his heart. For it was tonight, when he saw Haley in the arms of another man (friend or not), that he realized that he was in love with her.

Every touch, every kiss, every second that he spent with Haley made him feel more alive. She had this hold over him that was simply undeniable. The emptiness that he felt for years living with his family was gone. It was the first time in his whole entire life that Nathan truly felt complete. It was amazing but at the same time scary. Nathan had never experienced emotions like this before. He didn't even know exactly what he was feeling until Lucas had mentioned it the other day. But now, as he glanced at Haley's sleeping form, his heart swelled, and he knew without a doubt in his mind that he was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with her. She was his family now—the most important person in his life. His wife. Nathan glanced down at the ring on her finger. He never wanted her to take it off. He didn't want an annulment. He always wanted Haley with him.

But despite his feelings and desires, it wasn't all about what he wanted. It had to be Haley's choice, too. Nathan knew that she cared about him. That much was clear. However, he wasn't sure that she felt the way he did. What if the same thing happened to him like it did Greg five years ago? What if everything seemed perfectly fine, but she suddenly woke up one day and realized that this wasn't going to work between them? What if she didn't love him? Or even worse, what if she realized that the one she really loved was Greg?

Nathan automatically had to push that thought from his mind before he was sick, and his blood got the chance to boil. He was sure that the pain and jealousy would eat away at him. No, he wouldn't think about that. Haley had told him that they were just friends. She wouldn't lie like that to him. He had no reason to not trust her. But despite his best efforts, it was too late. Doubt and fear had already seeped into his head. They were now in the back of his mind taunting him—just waiting for Greg to make his move and prove them right.

* * *

"Haley Bop, you have a visitor!" Lydia shouted from downstairs. 

"I'll be right down," Haley called back. She then returned the phone to her ear.

"Was that your mom?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, I guess I have company or something."

"Ok, I'll let you go. Thanks for calling."

"Thanks for listening," she replied. "It's only been a week and a half but I already feel like I've been home forever. I miss you guys." Haley had been talking to Peyton on the phone for the last hour. She really needed someone to confide in. Nathan had been acting a little strange ever since their conversation in the car the other night. She felt like he was pulling away from her a little bit. Like his guard was back up. Haley didn't really know what to do, so she had called Peyton and told her everything that happened New Year's Eve. She was the one, besides Lucas, who knew Nathan the best. If anyone could give her insight, it'd be her.

"We miss you, too. But you and Nathan are coming home Saturday, right?"

"Yup," she answered.

"That's not bad. It's only three days and counting."

"I know. I'm sure the rest of the time will fly by."

"It will. And don't worry about Nathan. Taking a step back and shutting people out is his way of dealing with things. But he'll snap out of it soon."

"I hope so."

"Haley!" Lydia shouted again.

"Ok, Peyton, I really have to go. Thanks, though, for your help."

"You're welcome. Tell Nathan I said 'hi.'"

"I will. Bye," she replied.

"Bye." After Peyton hung up, Haley put her phone back on the charger and got up off of her bed to go downstairs.

"Here she comes," Lydia commented. When Haley reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed Greg standing in the entranceway next to her mother.

"Hey, Greg," she greeted.

"Hi, Haley," he responded.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just stopped by to see if maybe you wanted to hang out today. You know, like old times," he stated. "That's if you're not busy already, of course."

"Oh, um…" she trailed off. Haley didn't know what to do. On one hand, Greg was one of her oldest friends. She only had a few more days until she returned to Duke. She wouldn't see him again until the summer. But then she also had Nathan to consider. Haley knew that he was uncomfortable about her friendship with Greg. She could see the jealousy and distrust in Nathan's eyes when someone merely mentioned Greg's name. Haley had two choices, and she didn't want to make anyone feel bad. But before she could answer, Lydia seemed to make the decision for her.

"She's free as a bird," her mother declared. "Where were you planning on going?"

"Probably the movies and then over to Patty's for a late lunch," Greg informed her.

"Well, I…" Haley tried to say but Lydia cut her off again.

"Oh, that sounds nice. You kids haven't gotten a chance to get together in awhile. It'll be nice to catch up."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Greg agreed before turning to Haley. "So what do you say?" _If people would stop interrupting me, maybe then I could get a word in edgewise. _

"I'd like that, but Nathan will be back soon and…"

"Haley Bop, he's out with Dad and Bill for the afternoon," Lydia said. _Seriously, Mom, can I finish a sentence?_ Lydia then turned to Greg. "Jimmy wanted to have some sort of male bonding session with him before we leave for Lincoln tomorrow."

"Why are you going to Lincoln?" Greg questioned.

"Oh, Jimmy has some two-day seminar he has to go to for the electric company he works for. I figured I'd tag along and keep him company in between the boring lectures. But we'll be back just before Haley and Nathan have to leave on Saturday."

"That's good," Greg commented. Afterward, he looked at Haley. "So, Haley, will you be my date for the afternoon?"

Haley let out a nervous laugh before replying, "Uh, sure." _It's not like I can back out now. _"Let me just go grab my purse." It was a few minutes before she was back downstairs with her purse in hand.

"Let's go," Greg said as he opened the door for her.

"Thanks," Haley stated. "I'll be back later, Mom."

"Have fun," Lydia replied just before he shut the door. The two then got into Greg's car and headed to the movie theater.

* * *

"No way! How in the living hell could you like that movie?!" Haley laughed. "It was awful." She and Greg were now at Patty's waiting for their food to be ready. They had a good time at the movies—despite the fact that the entire film was lame in Haley's opinion. She was glad that she went. 

"No, it was pure genius. What's better than crime-fighting zombies?"

"Anything," Haley argued. "I can't even believe that I agreed to see it."

"What can I say? I have awesome people skills."

"Or you're just a really good liar," she retorted. "You told me that it was an action-filled love story."

"It was. The head zombie definitely had a crush on the blonde chick."

"He ended up becoming the bad guy and killed her at the end," Haley pointed out.

"Well, I never said it would have a happy ending." She just rolled her eyes while laughing.

"Never again will I see a movie of your choice."

"Come on, you know you enjoyed it at least a little," he teased.

"No, I did not. It was a complete waste of my life," she retorted playfully.

"What are the two of you arguing about now?" Patty questioned as she placed their food in front of them on the table.

"Greg's lack of taste in cinema," Haley replied.

"I thought it was good," he defended.

"What did you see?" Patty asked.

"It was called Silence Never Speaks or something stupid like that," Haley answered.

"Oh, I know that one. That's the zombie movie. Bob tried to get me to see that last week."

"Did you like it?" Greg questioned.

"No, I didn't even go. The whole thing looked dumb to me."

"See!" Haley exclaimed. "I told you."

"Whatever," Greg said while taking a bite of his cheeseburger. "I still liked it."

"You would," Patty teased before leaving to take care of another customer.

"I am so unloved in this town," he mumbled in mock sadness.

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen," Haley admonished jokingly as she started eating her chicken salad. The two continued to talk and play around as they ate. It really did feel like old times. She and Greg used to always hang out like this when they were growing up. It just further proved that they were past all the dating drama they'd had years ago. How else would they be able to be around each other and get along?

"…so I punched the punk in the face and the whole party ended up turning into a brawl," Greg finished his story.

"Ugh, what is it with you guys and fighting? You can't just work out your differences by talking?"

"Where's the fun in that?" he laughed.

"You know, I want to say that you're crazy, but I'm sure that Nathan would probably say the same thing," Haley smiled while shaking her head. She took another bite of her food before looking up at Greg. Almost instantly, she noticed how quiet and tense he'd become.

"What's the matter?" she asked concerned.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," Greg dismissed. The look on his face, however, seemed to be proving the opposite.

"Greg, come on," Haley prodded a minute later. "You can talk to me about anything. You know that."

"Not about this," he argued.

"Try me," she urged.

"You won't like it." Haley gave him a look to show that she wasn't going to back down.

"It's about Nathan. I don't think that he's right for you," Greg declared. It took a minute for Haley to really process what he'd just said. She hadn't anticipated him to come out with something like that.

"Why?" she asked confused and a little hurt.

"He just isn't. You're complete opposites. I know that I told you I'd give him a chance, but I don't really think that I can. I don't trust him, Haley. He's been a jerk to you in the past and…"

"Greg, I told you that Nathan apologized for that," Haley interrupted.

"So? It doesn't mean that he won't do it again," he retorted. "You deserve someone so much better."

"Like who?" Haley challenged. The anger was slowly starting to seep into her voice, but she kept it low. She didn't want to attract attention to their argument.

"I don't know. Just not him. You're so sweet and innocent. I don't want him to take advantage of that," Greg stated as he put his hand on top of hers on the table.

"He won't," she asserted.

"You can't be sure of that. How do you know that he's not just using you right now until the annulment goes through?"

"Using me how?" Haley questioned edgily while pulling her hand away from his.

"Are you sleeping with him?" he asked in a blunt tone.

"Excuse me?" Her voice immediately went from angry to outraged.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Greg repeated with a hard look.

"That's none of your business," Haley snapped. "I can't believe that you would even ask me something like that."

"I'm just looking out for you," he defended.

"No, you're crossing the line. What Nathan and I do or don't do is none of your concern."

"Haley, you're one of my best friends. I'm worried about you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Nathan cares about me. He hasn't pressured me to do anything I'm uncomfortable with."

"And you don't think that that may be an act? That he's just doing it to string you along?" Greg disputed.

"No," she answered firmly.

"It's not like he hasn't done it before."

"He wouldn't do that to me."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"That's not good enough," Greg declared heatedly. "How do you know for sure that he isn't playing you?"

"Because I feel it."

"Oh, that makes sense," he retorted sarcastically.

"It doesn't have to make sense to you," she bit back.

"You usually look at things from every angle. Why won't you even consider the fact that…"

"Because I'm in love with him, Greg," Haley answered cutting him off.

"What?" Greg choked out taken aback. Haley froze for a second, also. That was the first time she'd actually said that she loved Nathan out loud. A small smile formed on her face when she realized how good it felt to actually say it.

"Haley, you can't be seri-" Greg began but she cut him off.

"I'm in love with him," she declared more forcefully while looking Greg in the eye.

"Haley…"

"We've been friends for a long time, Greg. I've always been there to support you. Why can't you just trust me and respect my decision?"

"Because he isn't right for you, Haley. I can't just sit back and watch you throw your life away. There is something better out there for you. I promise. You just don't see it yet." Haley shook her head as she went to grab her purse and jacket off of the back of her chair and stood up. She'd heard enough.

"What are you doing?" he questioned flustered.

"I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"I don't want to sit here and fight with you, Greg. I'm sick of defending myself and Nathan to you. I'm sorry if you don't understand us being together, but you're just going to have to accept that."

"And if I can't?" Greg challenged.

"Then maybe you're not the friend I thought you were," she replied. Haley then pulled the money for the meal out of her purse and set it on the table before leaving the restaurant. Once she got outside, she started walking along the sidewalk. It would take about fifteen to twenty minutes to get back to her house. Since Greg was her ride, it looked like she'd have to walk. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she heard someone calling her name.

"Haley!" Greg shouted after her. _Great. Now what?_ "Haley, stop!" She let out a frustrated sigh before turning around to face him. He was out of breath when he finally reached her.

"What is it, Greg?" Haley questioned as she folded her arms.

"I'll…do it," he said in between gasping for breath.

"What?"

"I'll…try…again," Greg panted.

"What will you try again?" she asked. It was another minute before he had calmed down enough to reply.

"I'll try to respect your decision. I don't like it, but I don't want to lose you. I love you too much to let you go," he declared. Haley's eyes widened at his words. _Please let him mean that in a "just friends" type of way. _He seemed to notice her reaction and then quickly added, "As a friend. I love you as a friend. You know what I mean." Haley nodded and let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"You mean it?" she questioned making sure.

"That I love you?"

"No, that you'll stand by me," she clarified.

"Yes, I mean it," he said as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Although the gesture was sweet, Haley felt slightly uncomfortable. Honey Grove was a small town. She didn't want people seeing them and getting the wrong idea.

"Thanks, Greg," she said while pulling back slightly. But before she could take another step back, he pulled her into a hug. She somewhat stiffly returned the gesture. Until her conversation with Nathan the other night, she'd never really noticed how touchy feely Greg tended to be with her. She hadn't thought anything of it. But now, she seemed to be acutely aware of it.

"I better get back," Haley commented. "Nathan and I are leaving in a few days and I have to start packing. You know how I like to get an early start." His hold on her tightened for a second before me moved away.

"Ok," Greg replied with a somber smile. Haley then started walking back to his car. He looked like he was going to grab her hand. She didn't want Greg to know that she was brushing him off so she quickened her pace slightly before he could do anything. And she certainly didn't want anyone in town to get the wrong idea. But little did Haley know that a pair of piercing blue eyes in a passing car had seen the whole thing. The damage was already done.


	44. Chapter 43

**Wow guys, you totally blew me away with your responses for last chapter! Thank you all very much for your comments about the story and my writing ability. It means a lot, and I truly do appreciate it. I'm glad that you're really getting into the story and enjoying it. I just want to mention something so that you guys don't get confused. In this chapter, Haley says that she and Greg have been friends for sixteen years. That's including the five after they dated in tenth grade. I know that Pierce mentioned eleven before, but it meant at that time when the dating drama was happening. So don't think I pulled another random number out of my ass. lol! Anyway, thanks again, and I really hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

_**January 3, 2008**_

"Did you want some more mac and cheese?" Haley questioned.

"No."

"Another soda?"

"No."

"What about…"

"I'm fine," Nathan cut her off. Haley just nodded, took her seat at the kitchen table, and started to eat her dinner. He was still freezing her out. Ever since yesterday afternoon, Nathan had been really moody and almost angry around her. Haley didn't understand it. According to Peyton, Nathan would sometimes get distant but then he'd snap out of it. Haley, however, hadn't expected him to be so…temperamental lately. What was worse was the fact that he wouldn't admit that anything was wrong. She'd ask him about it, but he'd either ignore the question or mumble a simple "nothing" in response. It was really starting to get on her nerves. Luckily, her parents had already left for Lincoln early that morning. So they weren't around to witness the obvious tension that existed between her and Nathan right now.

"Jake called today," Haley said trying to make conversation. "He said that he got the basketball schedule for the rest of the season. You guys will be playing Wake Forest as soon as we get back."

"Good. They suck," he commented while staring at his food. Haley sighed as she continued to eat. The silence dragged on for another ten minutes before she couldn't take it anymore.

"Nathan, please tell me what's wrong?" she pled.

"No-"

"Don't you dare say 'nothing' again because based on your behavior in the last 24 hours, something is definitely up. Now what's going on?"

"I don't know. You tell me?" he snapped back.

"What?" she questioned confused.

"When your dad, Bill, and I were coming back from the bar yesterday, I saw something…disturbing."

"Like what?" Haley prodded.

"See that's the thing, I can't figure it out either."

"Figure out what?" she repeated.

"I just doesn't make sense," he continued.

"What doesn't make sense?"

"I mean, I honestly thought that I was seeing things."

"Damn it, Nathan, just tell me already!" Haley exclaimed frustrated. _I seriously cannot take much more of this_, she thought exasperatedly.

"I saw you and Greg sharing a tender moment in front of Patty's. Does that ring a bell?" he asked heatedly. Haley stiffened slightly. _I knew that looked bad. And of course he had to see it and is probably jumping to conclusions. _

"It's not what it looked like," Haley replied carefully.

"Oh, really? Because I thought that it looked like the man you claim is your 'best friend' was putting the moves on my wi- my girlfriend," Nathan declared. He'd almost died of shock when he saw the two of them together yesterday. Afterward, Nathan didn't know whether he wanted to punch something or just throw up he was so upset. Haley had promised him that nothing was going on. But after seeing that "intimate" display, those doubts in his mind just seemed to grow louder.

"Nathan, I told you the other night that that is not what's going on."

"He was caressing your hair and holding you, Haley. Greg has feelings for you. How can you not see that?" he argued.

"Because he told me yesterday that he loved me as a friend," she countered.

"He told you he loved you?!" Nathan exclaimed as his voice began to rise.

"As _friends_," she emphasized. Nathan shook his head and stood up from the table. _That sneaky son of a bitch!_

"And how did you respond to that?"

"I didn't really say anything. We had fought and I just asked him if he meant everything he said when he apologized to me."

"What did you fight about?"

"Nathan, what's with the twenty questions?" Haley asked getting annoyed.

"I just want to know what you fought about."

"Why?"

"Because I do," he asserted—his voice rising. "Why won't you answer the question?"

"Why won't you stop asking questions?"

"Stop avoiding the subject, Haley, and tell me what you fought about," Nathan demanded angrily.

"Maybe I don't want to tell you—especially if you're going to act like this," she accused as she also stood up.

"I'm not acting like anything. I just want some answers," he defended. If there was nothing going on, then he saw no problem with Haley telling him what really happened between her and Greg.

"No, you're being a jerk. You barely said two words to me yesterday and now today you're yelling at me like I've done something wrong."

"Well, have you?"

"What? Of course not!" she objected.

"Then tell me what the fight was about."

"Nathan…"

"Haley," he said in a warning tone. Haley could feel her own temper rise in response.

"Fine. We fought about you, ok?" she shouted.

"Why?" Haley crossed her arms and stared out the kitchen window. She could feel his intense gaze on her. "Tell me why, Haley."

"Trust me, you're not going to like it."

"Go ahead," he challenged as he came to stand in front of her.

"Greg doesn't think that we belong together. He says we're too much like opposites," Haley explained in a reluctant voice. She couldn't even look Nathan in the eyes. Just saying things like that about their relationship made her upset.

"Anything else?"

"That was it," Haley replied.

"You're lying, Hales," he proclaimed a minute later.

"No, I'm not." She still couldn't meet his eyes—which didn't really help her case.

"Tell me the rest of it," he urged. Nathan then put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him.

Haley stared into his beseeching eyes before replying, "He thinks that we're not right for one another, because I can do better." Nathan wished those words hadn't stung, but they had. That was one of his worst fears. That he didn't deserve Haley. That she would someday realize it and leave him.

"'Better' meaning him, right?"

"No," she quickly corrected. "See, this is why I didn't want to tell you. It only makes you more pissed and jealous than you already are." Nathan dropped his hand from her face and backed away.

"Who said I was jealous?" he snapped.

"Aren't you? You get angry if he touches me, you flipped out when you heard about our past relationship, and now you're making a big deal about a simple hug we had after a fight. I think your behavior pretty much speaks for itself."

"Well, do you blame me?" Nathan retorted. "I mean, you tell me some story about him being your best friend and then the next thing I know, I see him all over you. And you just let him. Friends don't do that. Lucas sure as hell doesn't try to maul you every second of the day."

"He wasn't mauling me," Haley argued. "And I did pull away from him when I saw how close he was to me."

"So you admit that he was all over you?"

"I didn't say that," she objected.

"But you acknowledged it," he pointed out.

"Ok, fine. I did notice that he was a little too close to me. But that's just the way Greg is."

"Then why isn't he all over Anna and Megan, too? You're all best friends. Why is he only like that with you and not them?"

"I don't know. It's probably because we've known each other longer."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Nathan exclaimed angrily. Haley had to be in denial. There was no way that she could be this naïve. Greg liked her—was possibly even in love with her—but she just couldn't see it. Either that or she didn't want to admit it.

"Damn it, Nathan, what do you want from me? I've told you a hundred times that we're just friends..." _How many freaking times do I have to say this to him?!_

"Well, I don't believe it. Your actions speak volumes, too, Haley. The fact that you let him be like that around you and won't even consider the possibility that there might be something else going on is disconcerting," he shouted. "It makes me wonder if it's really him that you want to be with instead of me." Haley looked at Nathan shocked. That was the last thing she expected him to say. He was always so confident and sure of himself. But in that moment, she could hear the doubt and insecurities in his voice. It literally broke her heart that she was the cause of it.

"Nathan…" Haley started to say in a softer tone.

"Forget it," he mumbled while shaking his head. He felt like such an idiot admitting that. He was just so angry and upset that it slipped out. Haley then took a step towards him, but he backed away.

"Nathan," she repeated coming closer. _I have to get out of here_, he thought. He felt like the walls were closing in. He needed fresh air. That would most likely help clear his head.

"I'm going out. I'll be back later," Nathan stated as he turned to leave. Haley protested but he wouldn't listen. He just walked out the door, letting it slam shut behind him.

* * *

Nathan wandered aimlessly around town until he came to the park. It had been almost two hours since his fight with Haley, and he still couldn't seem to calm down. What had started out as the perfect vacation quickly took a turn for the worst. Nathan didn't know what to do anymore. A part of him kept saying that he and Haley were meant to be together. That he was blowing this whole Greg thing out of proportion. But then the other part of him kept replaying what he saw in front of Patty's. If Nathan hadn't known any better, he would've thought that Haley and Greg were an actual couple. 

Nathan walked a little farther along the pathway in the park before taking a seat on a bench. He sighed as he put his head in his hands. _What the hell do I do? _ After weighing his options for a couple more minutes, he decided that he needed some help. He then pulled his phone out of his pocket. He saw that his parents had called a few more times. He just automatically deleted their messages. Afterward, Nathan dialed Luke's number. The only thing he got was his voicemail a minute later. Instead of leaving a message, he hung up. _Of course he doesn't answer when I actually need him for something_. Nathan really needed to talk to someone. Automatically, he thought of Peyton. Aside from Lucas, he and Peyton were close friends. She was usually very level-headed. He figured if anyone else could help him, it'd be her. Nathan quickly dialed her number.

"Hello?" she answered after the third ring.

"Hey, Peyton. It's Nathan."

"Oh, hey. How's it going?"

"Um, ok," he answered uneasily.

"What's wrong?" Peyton questioned almost immediately. _That was fast. _

"Look, I'm just going to get straight to the point. Haley and I just got into a huge fight. I'm kind of torn about what to do, so I called you. You're a woman. I figured maybe you'd know how I should handle this," he explained.

"Well, first, what did you guys fight about?"

"Haley's _friend_ Greg," Nathan gritted out after a minute. He then proceeded to tell her everything that happened between him and Haley a few hours ago. He could feel his temper rising slightly just by repeating it.

"…so then I left," he finished.

"Whoa," Peyton commented a few seconds later. "That was…"

"Bad?"

"Yeah."

"So what should I do?"

"Talk to her," she advised.

"What?" Nathan questioned confused. _Talking? That's it?_

"You have to go back to the house and talk to her. You guys need to sit down, express all your concerns, and find some way to make it right for the both of you. It's the only way that you're going to work anything out."

"Peyton, Haley and I have already talked about all of this. It didn't get us anywhere," he stated. "In fact, it just made things worse."

"No, the only thing you guys have done is argue. It's only making the two of you misunderstand each other more. I know it's a sensitive issue, but you've got to be straightforward with Haley."

"I have been," he argued.

"Not really. Look, Haley and I talked on the phone yesterday, too. She was really worried about you, and she didn't understand why you were being so cold to her. Obviously, you're both just not getting through to one another," Peyton declared.

"But what about Greg, Peyton? What about what I saw?" Nathan pressed.

"Nathan, Haley really cares about you. I know that for a fact. She told me herself. I honestly believe that she sees Greg as just a friend. He may be into her but as far as I can tell, she's not interested in him in that way."

"But what if she is, Peyton? What if deep down, he's the one she wants?" It was too late. Nathan had already fallen in love with Haley. There was no going back. He didn't know what he'd do or how he'd react if she didn't want to be with him. All he was sure of was that it would hurt like hell.

"I don't know," Peyton answered. "I guess that's just something that you have to discuss with her—which is why you should go back, Nate." Nathan let out an agitated sigh. She was right. The only way to know for sure was to talk to Haley. They'd been dancing around this issue for a week now. It was time to finally get everything out in the open.

"I will," Nathan responded. "Thanks, Peyton."

"No problem. Now hurry back and work things out with your wife. I'm sure she's feeling just as upset as you are." Nathan felt a small smile form on his face at the mention of Haley being his wife.

"I'm going," he promised.

"Good. Bye, Nathan."

"Bye, Peyton." He hung up and got up off of the bench. Nathan was nervous about confronting Haley. But he had to do this. He had to tell her how he felt. This time, nothing would be held back.

By the time Nathan returned to the house, it was around eight thirty. The sky was almost pitch black except for a few storm clouds that seemed to be rolling in. Nathan climbed the stairs to the front porch and grabbed the spare key under the welcome mat to unlock the door. The downstairs was completely dark. He then headed for the stairs and went to her room. Nathan opened the door. He was met with the same blackness as before, so he switched on the lights. That's when he saw her. Haley was curled up on the edge of the bed sleeping. Her eyes appeared red and puffy and she had a tissue still in her hand. _She's been crying_. Nathan felt his heart constrict at the sight. He hated it when she cried. He then shut off the light and walked over to her desk. He turned on the small lamp there so the room wasn't completely dark.

Afterward, he made his way to the bed. Nathan laid down and scooted over so that he was next to her. He just watched her deep, even breathing. Although he was ready to talk, he didn't want to wake Haley up. She needed her rest after what happened. As Nathan continued to stare at her, he felt his own eyelids become heavy. He'd done a lot of walking before. That combined with all the emotional stress he was under made him feel exhausted. It wasn't long before he, too, had fallen asleep.

* * *

Haley woke up just in time to see the flash of lightening outside and hear the soft rumble that followed. A few seconds later, she could also hear the raindrops falling against the window. She glanced over at her clock and saw that it was eleven fifteen. She'd been asleep for several hours. She'd been crying for almost an hour and a half before she started to nod off. That was the worst fight she and Nathan had had yet. Haley couldn't believe that he thought that she would want to be with Greg instead of him. There was no comparison. She loved Nathan with all her heart. Whether Greg had feelings for her or not, he would never complete her like Nathan did. At the thought of Nathan, Haley felt panic shoot through her. The last time she'd seen him was earlier that evening. 

She then turned over and started to get up when she felt her arm brush something next to her. Haley looked over and was instantly relieved. Nathan was actually right there next to her sleeping on the bed. He was still in his clothes from that day. She noticed that hers were still on, too. Needing to make sure that she wasn't dreaming and he was actually there, Haley's hand reached out to touch his arm. She sighed thankfully when she felt that he was, in fact, real. But she didn't stop there. Her hand ran up his arm to his shoulder. Afterward, it went to his neck and face. It was when she started to caress his short, dark hair that Haley noticed his eyes flutter open.

"Hey," Nathan greeted softly. His voice was somewhat thick with sleep.

"Hi," Haley replied. She was surprised to see a small smile form on his face. But, nevertheless, she welcomed it.

"We need to talk," he commented a little more awake now.

"Yeah," Haley agreed. She pulled her hand away and sat up to face him. Nathan did the same. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Neither one knew how to begin.

"I'm sorry," they said simultaneously. They both smiled timidly in response.

"You can go first," Haley offered. She really needed to know where Nathan's head was at.

"Ok. Um, I just want to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was a real jerk. I shouldn't have shut you out. I was upset, but that's no excuse for my behavior," Nathan apologized. Haley nodded in response.

"I'm sorry, too. I haven't been very understanding of your feelings regarding Greg and me. I knew that you were bothered by how we interact, but I never did anything to really stop him or make it better for you. That was very selfish and inconsiderate of me," she explained. "After yesterday—and now that I look back on it—I can see what you mean about Greg being too friendly with me."

"What really happened yesterday?" Nathan asked. He could sense a level of discomfort in Haley's voice.

"It wasn't anything big. I just got this weird feeling when he brushed my hair away from my face."

"What kind of weird feeling?" he prodded when she didn't elaborate.

"Like it was wrong. Even though I've been saying that he's just being friendly, I'll admit that it seemed a little too intimate. I actually started to pull away but then he hugged me, so I was sort of stuck," Haley explained.

"So now you get that he likes you," Nathan stated.

"Sort of. But honestly, Nathan, I don't see this situation like you do. I know that it seems like something more may be going on but I promise you that it's not—at least on my part. I've always seen Greg as just a friend. That's why we never worked out as a couple. It's also why I can't completely accept the idea that his feelings go beyond that."

"Haley…"

"No, let me finish. Greg promised me that it was nothing like that. After sixteen years of friendship, I have to believe that he wouldn't lie to me intentionally about something like this."

"But…" he tried to say.

"However, you do have a point. Greg can get a little too affectionate with me. I don't think he does it on purpose but regardless, it won't continue. I'm going to talk to him and set things straight. It's not fair to you. And to be honest, the only person I want touching me like that is you," she revealed. Haley then reached over and took his hand in hers. She was relieved when he didn't pull away. Instead, he gave it a gentle squeeze. Lightening flashed and the thunder could be heard again. This time it was louder.

"Thank you," Nathan replied while looking her in the eyes.

"Now, can I ask you a question?" Nathan nodded.

"Why would you think that I would want to be with Greg instead of you?" she inquired. Nathan looked down at their interlocked hands and sighed.

"Because…" he trailed off. It was hard to actually say it. Very rarely did he ever feel vulnerable. This moment was definitely an exception.

"Because?" Haley prodded.

"Because I'm not good enough for you," he stated.

"What?" she questioned frowning.

"I'm not good enough for you," he repeated. He then pulled his hand away from hers and stood up. Nathan couldn't take the way she was looking at him. Her doe eyes were filled with concern as she continued to stare at him perplexed. He unknowingly started to pace around her room.

"That's not true," Haley denied.

"Yes, it is. As much as Greg pisses me off, he's right. We're different, Hales. You come from a good and loving family. You're smart, beautiful, sophisticated, wise, and you have a big heart. I, on the other hand, am the complete opposite. My family is probably the most dysfunctional one you will ever meet. I've never been really good in school, I've been a complete ass to you and others in the past, and I always somehow end up screwing up."

"Nathan, don't say that," she admonished while getting up off of the bed to stand in front of him. "It's not true."

"Yes, it is. You deserve someone better, Haley. Someone who is just like you. And lately, I can't help but think and fear that you, too, are going to realize it someday soon. And when you do, you're going to see that it's Greg who should be with you. Not me," Nathan explained. His voice had started to rise with each word. By the end, he was shouting. His emotions were, once again, becoming too much to handle. Haley firmly shook her head.

"Damn it, Nathan, how many freaking times do I have to tell you that I don't want Greg?!" Haley yelled frustrated. She could feel tears prickling at her eyes. She was so angry and hurt by his words that her own emotions were starting to get the best of her.

"How long do you think it will be before you realize that you do?" he countered.

"God, you're such an idiot!" Haley exclaimed. "I _don't_ want Greg. I'll_ never_ want him. And that's all because he's not you. I don't care if we're different. I don't give a damn if you're not perfect. Despite what you may think, Nathan, I'm not perfect either. I have my flaws, too. But none of that bothers me. All that matters is the way I feel when I'm with you."

"That's not enough," Nathan objected.

"It is for me," Haley cried as a few tears fell down her face. "I love the way you look at me. I love the way I seem to come alive whenever you're around me. I love our banter. Sure, you can drive me up the wall sometimes, but I love that you challenge me. I love when you get all protective and macho because it shows how much you care about me. I love how you haven't pressured me like so many other guys. I love how you can be so guarded around everyone else but you open up to me.

"You let me see who you really are. I don't see a screw up from a dysfunctional family. I see a strong, intelligent, caring, independent man who could easily have any woman he wants. And yet, you choose to be with me. Hell, I even love that cocky smirk of yours because it's so_ you_. You don't put up with other people's crap. You know who you are, and you're not afraid to be that person. I love every part of you. The good, bad, and whatever else there is. I love you, Nathan, more than any other man in my entire life. I want everything, and I only want it with you."

Nathan stood there speechless. For a second, he actually thought that he was dreaming. That Haley couldn't have possibly just said all the things she did. But as she stood there in front of him with endless tears running down her face, he knew that he couldn't have made that up. _She loves me. She actually loves me! _Without a second thought, Nathan closed the small gap between them and captured Haley's lips in an earth-shattering kiss. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck as his hands went to her cheeks, wiping away the remaining tear tracks. The two breathlessly broke apart a moment later.

"I love you, too, Hales," Nathan declared as he rested his forehead against hers. Haley could feel her heart constrict in her chest as her eyes started to water again.

"Hey, don't cry," he muttered softly while wiping some more tears away.

"God, I'm such a girl," she laughed. "I've just wanted to tell you for so long, but I didn't know how you'd react."

"Me, too," Nathan replied. Haley smiled in response before leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him. One of his hands went to her waist while the other buried itself in her hair. The sound of the hard rain hitting the windows echoed in the room.

"I want you to be my wife, Haley," he mumbled against her lips.

"I already am," she answered. Nathan pulled away so that he could look at her.

He then took a deep breath before saying, "What I mean is I want you to stay my wife. I've never felt this way about anyone. I could love you forever, Hales. I don't want an annulment. I want everything with you, too."

"God, I was hoping you'd say that," Haley proclaimed smiling. Her mouth instantly returned to his as the thunder struck once more. Nathan pulled Haley tighter against him. He just couldn't seem to get enough of her. His mouth broke away from hers to trail down her neck. Haley threw her head back so he'd have better access. She could already feel her skin heating up at his kisses. Her whole body shivered when his teeth raked against her sensitive spot. He then smoothed it over with his tongue and another kiss. Her body temperature seemed to shoot through the roof after that. The next thing she knew, her hands were moving to the hem of her shirt.

As Nathan continued his ministrations on her neck, he felt Haley drop her arms from around him. She pulled away slightly. It was then that Nathan noticed what she was doing. She had her shirt halfway up, exposing the creamy white skin of her flat stomach, before his hand halted her.

"Hales," he said. "I thought that you wanted to wait." He had to find out if this was really what she wanted. Nathan wasn't about to force her into anything.

"I think we've waited long enough," Haley answered breathlessly. There was no mistaking the desire and passion in her eyes. She then lifted her shirt off the rest of the way and threw it on the ground. Nathan's gaze wandered over her chest and landed on her sexy, black-lace bra. His own breath caught in his throat as he stared at her ample breasts rising and falling with her heavy breathing. Haley made the next move. She pulled his head back down to hers as she pressed her body into him. Nathan made a low groan deep in his throat as his hands came into contact with the soft skin of her lower back. Haley's lips eventually left his to leave a line of fiery, open-mouth kisses along his neck. Meanwhile, her hands slid to the bottom of his shirt. She started lifting it up, letting him know that she wanted it off. Nathan willingly obliged and quickly pulled it over his head and discarded it next to hers on the floor. Haley's mouth moved down to his chest. As she left hot kisses across it, her hands traced his hard abs up to his defined torso.

"Your heart is beating so fast," she commented while looking up at him. Nathan's hand moved so that it was on top of hers on his chest.

"It's always like that when I'm with you," he replied huskily. Haley's whole body quivered at his words. She smiled as he took full possession of her lips, once again. His mouth was hot and urgent on hers, and she loved every second of it. With each passion-filled kiss, Haley could feel herself becoming more and more undone. A loud moan escaped her when she felt his large hands glide up the front of her body to cup her breasts. As his thumbs slowly massaged their centers, Haley felt them harden as her knees slightly buckled.

"Nathan," she whimpered into his mouth. She felt his hands move to her back. A second later, her bra was unhooked and soon thrown to the floor. Nathan's arms wrapped tightly around her as he pulled her body flush against him. Haley felt an electric jolt surge through her as their bare chests met. His skin felt just as blistering as hers. Nathan groaned loudly at the contact. A loud crack of thunder sounded outside afterward while the rain poured harder. Haley's arms were now holding onto Nathan for dear life. Her legs felt like silly putty under her. If it wasn't for his grip on her, she was sure she'd fall.

Meanwhile, Nathan felt as if something had snapped inside of him. He kissed her harder as he felt what was left of his self-control leave his body. He wanted her so bad.  
Haley's naked chest continued to brush against his, teasing him. His hold tightened on her. He was the only thing keeping her standing right now as she melted against him. Nathan then started to walk them backwards to the bed. Haley laid down as he climbed on top of her. Their breathing was heavy and ragged by now. Her body arched against him as his mouth revisited her neck. He'd already become an expert at how to locate her weak spots and was using them to his full advantage. It wasn't until his hot, wet mouth traveled down to her breasts that she felt the ache between her legs intensify.

"Nathan," she said in almost a pleading tone. He quickly moved his hands to the button on her jeans. She lifted slightly off of the bed so that he could get them off. They were soon cast to the floor with the rest of their attire. It wasn't long before every article of clothing was off so there was nothing to come between them. Nathan just stared at her body under his in complete awe. She was absolutely gorgeous. Haley shifted slightly under his intense gaze. He seemed as if he was trying to memorize every inch of her. Nathan's piercing blue eyes then finally looked into hers. She could feel herself blush. This level of intimacy was new to Haley. She felt shy, scared, excited, and amazingly alive all at the same time.

"You're so beautiful," Nathan whispered while moving her hair out of her face and caressing it. He then leaned down to give her a tender kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied as his left hand interlaced with her right one on the pillow next to them.

"You're sure you want this?" he murmured into her ear. Haley looked nervous. Nathan could feel her whole body shaking beneath him. This was her final chance to change her mind. Once they were together, he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Yes," Haley answered softly. She looked down and could see just how much he desired her. It only seemed to fuel her own need even more. "I want you, Nathan."

"We need a…" he began to say and got up when she interrupted.

"I'm on the pill," she told him. Haley wrapped her legs around Nathan again to guide him back on top of her. "We don't have to worry." She'd scheduled an appointment with her doctor as soon as she'd returned home to Honey Grove. She knew this day would come. The Tutor Girl in her always had to be prepared.

"Nathan, please," she begged a moment later. Haley couldn't take it anymore. Her body was aching for him. She felt empty without him. She vaguely heard the loud boom of thunder outside as Nathan's hand interlocked with hers, once again. Haley's heart thudded wildly in her chest in anticipation of what was to come. Nathan then leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Meanwhile, he lowered his body fully onto hers and carefully pressed into her. A moment later, she could feel him breaking through her barrier until he was completely inside of her. Haley gasped loudly into his mouth as her hand tightly squeezed his.

Nathan left feather-light kisses all over her face as he waited for her pain to pass. Her fingernails digging into his back and the feeling of her wrapped tightly around him, however, weren't helping his efforts. He'd wanted this for so long. They were already connected to one another through their hearts. Now he was finally connected to her body, and it was already better than he ever could've imagined. One part of him wanted nothing more than to completely ravage her and explore every single crevice until neither one could see, let alone think straight. The other part, however, wanted to take his time so that they could remember the moment. But most of all, he wanted Haley's first time to be as gentle and utterly satisfying as possible. And that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Are you ok?" Nathan questioned softly a few seconds later. Haley's breathing was heavy and her eyes were squeezed shut. Nathan laid a few loving kisses on her forehead in comfort. It was another minute before she met his worried gaze. Haley nodded with a small smile before leaning up to give him a tender and reassuring kiss. Her heart was melting at his concern for her.

"I'm alright," she murmured. Another smile then graced her face as she ran her other hand through his hair. "I guess I really am yours now." Nathan felt the goose bumps form on his flesh at her words. He was even harder and more turned than before—if that was even possible. When he felt her hips buck in response under him a moment later, he knew that she was more than ready to continue. Nathan gave Haley's hand a quick squeeze before finally capturing her lips in a heated and sensual kiss. He then began to move slowly and steadily within her. Haley's body instinctively followed his rhythm as her legs tightened around him to bring him in deeper. After a little while, the initial pain eventually gave way to erotic pleasure causing her to whimper his name and arch against him.

"Hales," Nathan panted when her fingernails raked down the broad muscles of his back. It was enough to drive him absolutely insane and shake him to his core. His pace quickened slightly, and her moans grew louder as she seemed to unravel before his very eyes. The carnal desire to possess her fully and make her his had completely taken over. But the satisfaction Haley was causing him to feel wasn't just physical. Nathan felt his heart aching with how much he loved her. It just made him lose himself in her even more.

Their mouths attacked the other's ravenously as their hot, sweaty bodies glided against each other. The pleasure seemed to be building within both of them. A few minutes later, another loud clap of thunder rang out. The house shook slightly from the intensity. Nathan and Haley, however, were too wrapped up in their own world of love and ecstasy to notice. Months—even years—of hidden feelings and sexual desire were finally being expressed. Haley couldn't understand how she'd denied Nathan for so long. All she knew was that she would never do it again. Nathan was her husband. Her heart and her body would always only be his. He was a permanent part of her now.

"Nathan, I love you so much," Haley proclaimed as she felt the gaining force in her body heighten further. She held onto him tighter and absentmindedly dug her nails harder into his back. His hot kisses on her neck and the sensations of him inside of her touching intimate places she never even knew existed made her feel like she'd explode at any minute. Nathan's head lifted from her neck to look her in the eyes. He could feel them both getting dangerously close to falling over the edge, and his hips thrust powerfully into hers. It was then that the tension in Haley's body seemed to release. She cried out his name when she felt her entire body shake from the most mind-blowing form of pleasure she'd ever experienced in her life.

Nathan groaned loudly as he, too, found his release. He collapsed on top of her a moment later. The two remained connected and completely still as they desperately tried to catch their breaths. The only noise in the room was the rain that continued to pour outside. Nathan's hands then came up to cup her face as hers remained firmly on his shoulders. She was still trembling when he gently wiped away the traces of perspiration that had formed on her forehead. Afterward, he leaned in to give her a tender kiss on the lips.

"I love you, too, Haley James Scott."


	45. Chapter 44

**Happy New Year, everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter! I'm glad that you enjoyed the Naley scenes. That was the chapter that I was most nervous about. I must have revised it about a hundred times before I got it the way I wanted. Now, just so you guys know, that isn't the last of the Naley love scenes. So I'm actually going to raise the rating of the story to Mature after this chapter just to be safe. Some of the scenes are detailed and others aren't. So if you're really uncomfortable reading certain parts, just skip over them. Anyway, thanks again and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

For the first time in ten years, Nathan Scott had woken up willingly in the morning before eight o'clock. Even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. Nor did he want to. He was simply content with lying on his side propped up by his elbow, staring at Haley as she slept peacefully next to him. Her hair was still out of place from the night before, but he thought that she never looked more beautiful. Just thinking of last night caused a wide grin to form on his face. Being with Haley had been amazing.

Despite what she may have thought, the previous night had been a first for Nathan, too. He had always thought that love and sex were two separate things. Never once had he encountered them together. But with Haley, it was a whole different story. She was his wife. They were in love. And last night, they'd expressed that love with more than just words. It had undoubtedly been one of the single most fulfilling experiences of his life. The fact that she had been a virgin and had chosen him to be her first made it that much more meaningful.

Nathan continued to look at her. Her breathing was deep and even. She looked so content. There was this glow about her that he couldn't quite describe. But nevertheless, he was unable take his eyes off of her even if he tried. She was all his, and he couldn't help but take pride in that. Nathan's fingers then got the sudden urge to touch her. His thumb brushed the underside of her jaw before moving up to trace the outline of her pink lips. He next caressed the creamy white skin of her cheek. His forefinger gently glided down to her button nose. His hand then trailed up to her forehead before entangling in her silky hair. His eyes, however, returned to her perfect lips. They were so enticing. He leaned down to kiss them softly. He was surprised a few seconds later when he felt Haley's hands on his arms and her lips kissing him back.

"I was wondering when you were finally going to do that," she said playfully with a smile.

"You've been awake all this time?" he asked with a grin of his own.

"Only for a couple of minutes," she answered. "I just didn't want you to stop, so I didn't move."

"Well, now that you're up, good morning, Mrs. Scott."

Haley's smile grew wider before replying, "Good morning, Mr. Scott."

"How are you feeling?" Nathan questioned as he caressed her cheek.

"Perfect," she beamed. "What about you?"

"Perfect," he agreed. "But I have to say, you are looking way too sexy for your own good right now." Haley laughed as he began kissing her neck.

"Is that so?" she questioned playing along.

"Mmm hmm," he mumbled without breaking contact. "I don't know if I'll be able to hold myself back."

"Well, you certainly didn't hold back last night," she said. Her voice broke a little at the end. Her eyes shut as she got lost in the feeling of his fiery kisses on her skin.

"I didn't hear you complaining then," Nathan retorted. He stopped, and Haley opened her eyes to see the smirk on his face.

"You're such a jerk," she laughed while playfully hitting him. He caught her hand and kissed it before intertwining their fingers.

"But you love me," he said more seriously.

"I do love you," she confirmed. Haley then leaned over to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. She pushed him down so that he was on his back and she was lying on top of him. Nathan's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her naked body tighter against his.

"Do you love me?" she asked as her mouth trailed down his neck. His breathing grew heavier when he felt her tongue teasing him.

"Yes," he answered huskily.

"How much do you love me?" Haley questioned. She was now kissing his chest as her small hands traced the contours of his abs. His body was so chiseled and perfect. She just couldn't help but want to explore it further.

"I'll show you," Nathan muttered as he expertly flipped her over onto her back with him on top. He then attacked her lips hungrily. His hands ran up her smooth thighs that were now tightly clutching his hips. Her skin was already so hot. He kissed her even harder causing her to moan in response.

"You are way too good at this," she mumbled as Nathan kissed his way down her neck to her chest. Her body was already longing for him.

"It's all your fault," he teased. "You're way too hott for me to keep my hands to myself."

"I can tell," she panted when he started massaging her breasts. Nathan's mouth returned to hers. His need for her was almost unbearable. Just as he was about to finally take her, Haley's cell phone rang on the nightstand next to them.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath. She started to pull away from him to reach for it but he stopped her.

"Ignore it," he instructed.

"But…"

"We're busy." He started kissing her again. The phone stopped a second later. Haley then focused back on Nathan. However, before they could go any further, it rang again.

"Son of a…" Nathan gritted out. Whoever the idiot was, he/she was ruining the moment he was trying to share with his wife.

"Let me just see who it is," Haley said. "Then I promise you'll have me all to yourself." She then quickly grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Oh, hey, Greg," Haley greeted uneasily. Nathan rolled his eyes annoyed. _Figures_, he thought. "What's up?"

"…nothing's wrong. I was just in the middle of something when I rushed to get my phone," she said. Nathan watched as she listened intently to whatever Greg was saying. Since the mood was pretty much ruined by now, Nathan started to pull away. Haley, however, wrapped her free arm around his back to keep him in place.

"Uh huh," she commented. Nathan sighed frustrated. _Can't he just leave her alone for two seconds? _Although Nathan knew that Haley didn't have romantic feelings for Greg, he'd be lying if he said he still wasn't annoyed with Greg hounding her all the time. His fists clenched despite his best efforts. It was then that Nathan felt Haley's hand rub his back soothingly.

"That's really sweet, Greg, but I can't. Nathan and I are a little busy today," she said while looking toward the window. "Plus, it's still all muggy and raining out. I think we're just going to stay in." Nathan watched her curiously as she continued to listen to Greg on the phone.

"Oh, well, we'll be…uh…we'll be finishing packing," Haley stated. She then gave Nathan a flirtatious smile. His previous frown turned into a smirk, afterward. Haley, being the Tutor Girl that she was, had already gotten most of their suitcases organized the other day. There wasn't anything major that they still had to put away. She was nonchalantly trying to get out of whatever Greg was proposing. Nathan's mood brightened at the thought. He then leaned in and started to leave soft kisses on her forehead and cheeks. Greg muttered something else on the other line.

"Well, we did bring a lot of stuff," Haley proclaimed as she tried to keep her voice as steady as possible. Nathan was making it very difficult to concentrate at the moment. "It'll probably take us all day." He pulled away from her and smirked at that. Haley's smile grew. Nathan also noticed her face blushing slightly.

"Look, thanks, Greg, but I'm going to have to pass. It's my last day to be in my house before I have to go back to Duke. I just want to stay home and enjoy it. Plus, Nathan and I are really busy with packing and everything," she explained. Nathan smiled down at her before taking full possession of her lips. Haley's hand moved to cover the mouthpiece of the phone as she kissed him back eagerly. Her other hand traveled to the back of his head, keeping him close. They didn't break apart until Greg's loud voice on the other line could be heard.

"Sorry, Greg, I really have to go. We've got a lot to get done today. I'll talk to you later. Bye," Haley rushed out quickly before closing her phone and tossing it back on the nightstand. Her arms wrapped securely around Nathan's shoulders to bring his body flush against hers.

"What's the matter? You didn't feel like hanging out with your buddy today?" Nathan said in between heated kisses.

"No, I'd rather be here with you," Haley replied. She pulled away slightly so that she could look into his deep blue eyes. A mischievous grin then spread across her face. "Unless you do really want to get out of bed to meet up with…"

"No," Nathan quickly objected causing Haley to giggle. "I'd much rather do this." They were lying in her comfortable bed while the storm raged outside. And better yet, they had the entire house all to themselves. It was the perfect day for them to just relax together and block out the rest of the world.

"Good. Me, too," she agreed smiling up at him. "Now show me again how much you love me, Scott."

* * *

"Oh, I'm going to miss you, Haley Bop," Lydia declared as she pulled Haley into a tight embrace. 

"I'm going to miss you, too," Haley replied. They were at the airport waiting for the plane to board in a few minutes. Her parents, along with Vivian, Bill, and her friends, had come to see them off.

"Bye, Pumpkin," Jimmy stated as he, too, hugged her. Afterward, he turned to Nathan. "You make sure to take care of my little girl, Nate."

"I will," Nathan promised. The two did one of those man hugs, causing Haley and Lydia to smile at the sight.

"Come here, little sis," Vivian said with outstretched arms as Bill and Nathan bumped fists. They really hit it off over the past two weeks.

"Thanks for everything, Viv," Haley replied.

"No problem," she commented. "It's great to see you so happy. Now blink once if it was good and twice if it was amazing." Haley almost didn't hear her. She'd said that last part so softly.

"What?"

"Haley, I'm your big sister. I can tell you've been de-flowered. Now just blink already before you have to leave." Haley's face immediately blushed as she stared at her sister with a mixture of shock, amusement, and shyness. Her parents and friends were right there. She sighed before eventually giving in.

"Ok, you can stop now. I get it," Vivian laughed when Haley must've blinked about twenty times.

"Are you sure? I can keep going," she teased.

"No, that's enough. I don't need the gory details." An announcement was made over the loud speaker a couple of seconds later. Their flight was now boarding.

"Bye, Haley," Megan said as she also hugged her. "Keep in touch."

"I will," Haley promised.

"Good luck next semester," Anna stated as she followed suit.

"You, too." When they pulled away, Haley looked towards Greg. He was outwardly staring at her with a contemplative expression on his face.

"Bye, Greg," Haley said. "It was nice seeing you again." She hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him about his "friendly" behavior around her. So she just pulled him into a quick hug before breaking away to go stand next to Nathan. She could tell that Greg was too caught off guard to respond. But that was her plan. It helped to avoid any awkward moments that might occur if he ended up being too affectionate with her.

"You, too," he replied. He still seemed to be lost in his thoughts, though.

"Hales, we have to go," Nathan said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Their section had just been called. Haley noticed Greg's eyes honing in on the gesture. _Yeah, it's definitely time to go_, she thought.

"Ok, bye, everyone. I'll talk to you soon," she told them. With a few final waves, Haley and Nathan boarded the plane.

"Don't forget about giving us some grandchildren!" Lydia called behind them. Nathan smirked as Haley shook her head.

"Well, we can certainly practice," he whispered into her ear. Haley's face flushed in response.

"Nathan," she chided. He just laughed while tightening his arm around her. They soon took their seats and settled in. It would be at least another ten minutes until they took off. Haley could already feel herself getting sleepy. That Dramamine was starting to kick in.

"Tired?" Nathan questioned

"Yeah," she yawned while resting her head on his shoulder. "You should get some rest, too."

"I will eventually."

"Are Lucas and Brooke picking us up at the airport?" she asked with her eyes shut.

"Just Lucas is," Nathan answered. "Brooke had to stay behind in Tree Hill for another day. Her parents are throwing some party at their house for her dad's company. They wanted her there so they could pretend to be the perfect family."

"Poor Tigger," Haley mumbled. Nathan could tell that she was starting to drift off. He leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the head. He then sighed as he shifted slightly in his seat. Nathan couldn't decide whether he was happy or sad to be leaving Honey Grove and returning to Duke. He had really enjoyed getting to know Haley's family. They had welcomed him with open arms. For the first time, he'd actually felt like he belonged. However, the whole situation with Haley's friends had been stressful. Greg had made it especially difficult for him. Nathan wouldn't miss his presence at all.

But it wasn't like he didn't have a lot of other things to deal with when they got back. Basketball practice and games would resume. He was sure his father would somehow track him down and lay into him about skipping Christmas with the family and not getting any training in. Plus, classes would begin again in a few weeks. New semesters were always stressful. Aside from that, though, Nathan did miss his friends. It had been awhile since they'd all gotten together to hang out.

But most of all, he couldn't wait to get back to his and Haley's apartment. That was their place. He was definitely looking forward to more alone time with his wife without interruptions. A smirk crossed his face at the thought of them "christening" the apartment. He stared at Haley's sleeping form next to him and decided that he probably should get some rest. He was definitely going to need a lot of energy for when they got back.

* * *

"Crap," Haley muttered as she frantically searched around the bedroom of their apartment. Ever since she and Nathan had arrived back a couple of days ago, she'd been completely discombobulated. Their unpacked luggage was strewn across the floor along with other pieces of random clothing. The place looked like a bomb had gone off in there. And the worst part was practice started up again today for them in about seven minutes. She and Nathan weren't even close to being ready. _I knew I should've unpacked as soon as we got back_, she chastised herself. But her husband proved to be quite the distraction, so she let it go. 

"Nathan, have you seen my…" she trailed off when she saw him standing in front of her with her bra dangling from his finger.

"Looking for this?" he questioned with a smirk. _I knew I shouldn't have let him sidetrack me a few minutes ago, either. _

"Yes," Haley replied as she quickly snatched it away from him and put it on.

"You know, you're even hott when you're putting your clothes back on," he commented with a sexy smile.

"Nathan, don't start. We're late. Coach K and Brooke are going to kill us," she stated as she now started to look for her shirt. That's all she needed so that they could go.

"I'm already dressed," he declared.

"But I'm not and you're distracting me," Haley said while she continued to hunt for her shirt.

"I think you look fine the way you are," Nathan smirked as he took a seat on the edge of their bed.

"I'm sure you do," she mumbled. After a couple of minutes, Haley let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn it, Nathan, where did you throw it?"

"I can't remember," he shrugged.

"Well, can you at least help me look for it? This is your fault, after all."

"What? Why?" he laughed.

"Because you're the one who took it off me," Haley retorted as she knelt down to look for it under the bed.

"At your request," he pointed out. His smirk was even wider now as Haley glared at him. She couldn't really protest, because she knew that he was right.

"Just please help me find it," she pled.

"Fine," Nathan agreed as he, too, got up to look around. It only took him a few seconds to find it wrapped up in the sheets of their bed. "Got it."

"Thank you," Haley said while he handed it to her. She put it on and then grabbed her bag off the floor. "Let's go." They decided to take Nathan's SUV since it was faster than walking. By the time they arrived at the gym, they had just barely made it on time.

"One minute," Haley declared as they got out of the car. When they entered the double doors, Nathan wasn't surprised to see that everyone was just hanging around and talking. Practice didn't always start on time.

"See, you were worried for nothing," Nathan said.

"Well, better safe than sorry. Come on." She grabbed Nathan's hand before leading him onto the court to their group of friends.

"Hey, guys," Jake greeted. "How was Honey Grove?"

"It was great," Haley replied while giving him a hug. "How was Savannah?"

"Good." Haley then turned to Peyton. The two smiled at one another before hugging.

"You look great," Peyton complimented.

"Thanks, so do you."

"What about me?" Nathan questioned.

"I told you the other day that you looked like crap. Trust me, it still applies," Lucas joked.

"Thanks, Luke," he replied sarcastically as the rest of them laughed.

"Luke, don't be so mean to your baby brother," Haley scolded playfully. "I think he looks handsome." She then stood on her tiptoes to kiss Nathan on the cheek.

"Great, he's finally gotten to you, too, now," Lucas teased while shaking his head.

"Hey, my wife speaks the truth," Nathan asserted a moment later.

"Your wife?" Peyton questioned smiling. "Does this mean that you guys finally worked everything out?"

"Yeah," Haley answered. She then gave Nathan a pointed look. He nodded in response for her to continue. _It's time to tell them_, she thought.

"So what does that mean?" Lucas asked curiously.

"It means we're staying together," Haley said.

"Wait, 'together' as in married?" Jake inquired.

"Yeah," Nathan confirmed. He then looked around and dropped his voice to make sure that no one else in the gym could hear him. "We're not getting the annulment. We want to stay married."

"Oh my God, that's so great," Peyton exclaimed as she hugged both of them.

"Congratulations, guys," Jake said.

"It's about damn time," Lucas laughed as he patted his brother's back and embraced Haley.

"Thanks, B.I.L," Haley replied.

"Bill?" he questioned pulling away. "What, you forgot my name already?"

"No, B-I-L as in brother-in-law. That's you," she beamed.

"Crap, I'm really going to be related to you now?" Lucas joked as they all laughed. Brooke approached the group a moment later while looking down at some CDs in her hand.

"Peyton, which one was the new mix you burned?" Brooke asked. She then looked up, and her mouth dropped open when she saw Nathan and Haley.

"Brooke, what's the matter?" Haley asked when she still stood there dumbfounded.

She stared at them intently before exclaiming, "Oh my God, you guys had sex!" Her voice was so loud that it reverberated off of the gym walls. Everyone then turned to stare at them—including Coach K and the rest of his staff.

"Brooke!" Haley admonished. She could feel her face turning crimson from embarrassment when she heard some whistles and catcalls. Nathan just shook his head and smirked as Lucas spat out the water he had just sipped.

"Nice work, Brookie," Peyton said while patting her back. "That wasn't conspicuous at all."

"Oh, sorry," Brooke quickly apologized. "I was just surprised."

"Well, we were going to have sex eventually," Nathan whispered.

"Yeah, but it's not like any of us thought it would actually happen," Brooke retorted. "It took you long enough."

"I really don't need to hear this," Lucas coughed.

"Guys, will you please shut up about it," Haley begged. People were still looking at them. Some had amused smiles while others—Rachel—glowered. _Ugh, I have to deal with the red-headed bitch again_.

"Tutor Girl, it's not like they don't already think you're having sex. You've been pretending to be married. Everyone assumed you were doing it months ago," Brooke said in a low voice.

"I know. But I still don't want you shouting it."

"I told you I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting that."

"How did you even know?" Haley asked curiously.

"Seriously, I don't want to hear this," Lucas said while covering his ears. Jake nodded in agreement.

"I just pay attention. Your whole aura seems different."

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"Never mind. It's a woman thing," Brooke dismissed with a wave of her hand. "So tell me, now that you've _finally_ done the deed, does this mean that Naley is staying together?" Nathan and Haley looked at each other smiling before turning back to Brooke.

"Yeah," Nathan said.

"Just call me Mrs. Scott from now on," Haley added.

"Oh my God!" Brooke squealed as she pulled them both in for a hug. Once again, her voice echoed off of the gym walls so everyone could hear her.

"What the hell is going on over here?" Nina asked while approaching the group.

"Yeah, what's all the fuss about?" Tyler joined in.

"Oh, nothing," Peyton stated. "Brooke is just having a spastic moment."

"I am not. It's just such awesome news."

"What is?" Nina questioned.

"Just forget it," Lucas said. "It's not that big a deal. Brooke is getting carried away."

"Why would Brooke be excited about Nathan and Haley having sex?" Rachel asked joining the group—much to Haley's dismay.

"She's not," Jake said.

"Then what is so exciting?" Tyler inquired.

"Oh my God, I got it," Nina proclaimed. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"What?!" both Haley and Nathan practically shouted.

"What's so great about Nathan knocking Haley up?" Rachel questioned. "It's a shame if you ask me."

"You did not just say that," Brooke fumed.

"Who's knocked up?" Claire chimed in a few feet away.

"No one," Peyton said.

"Haley," Rachel answered.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Claire asked.

"I'm not pregnant," Haley denied.

"Of course you are. How else can you explain the weight gain?" Rachel commented.

"Excuse me?" Haley gritted out while glaring at her.

"She's not pregnant," Lucas stated.

"But she just said she was," Nina replied.

"No, I didn't," Haley denied.

"Haley's preggers!" Rachel shouted.

"Shut up, Rach-ho," Brooke ordered as the two started arguing. Haley just stood there as everyone continued to bicker around them. _This is complete madness. _ She looked to Nathan who appeared just as bewildered as she felt. It wasn't until a loud whistle blew a few minutes later that everyone finally stopped talking.

"What in the living hell is going on here? We have to practice for the game tomorrow, and you're all just standing there gossiping like a bunch of no minds," Coach K scolded.

"We were just congratulating Haley on her pregnancy," Rachel said innocently.

"Oh my God, for the last time, I am not pregnant!" Haley shouted. A few people snickered nearby and tried to suppress their laughter. Coach K looked to Nathan at a loss for words.

"She's not pregnant," Nathan asserted firmly. He made sure to say it loud enough so that everyone could hear it. He knew that they'd all probably still talk but that was the best he could do. He didn't care about things like that, though. It was none of their business what happened with him and Haley anyway.

"Ok, now that that's settled, suicides. Now!" Coach K boomed. All the guys groaned before lining up on the sidelines.

"Thanks," Haley whispered to Nathan.

"No problem," he replied. He then gave her a quick peck on the lips before joining the rest of his teammates.

"Alright, girls, get in your positions for the warm up," Brooke ordered. She then wrapped a comforting arm around Haley's shoulders. "Come on, Tutor Wife." Haley gave her a weak smile.

"I think you mean Tutor Mom now," Rachel retorted nonchalantly as she walked by them.

"I really hate that silicone psycho," Haley muttered as she glared at Rachel's back.

"Who doesn't?" Peyton chimed in. As the three friends joined the rest of the squad, Haley couldn't help but notice them all staring at her from the corner of their eyes. She sighed heavily. _Welcome back to the circus…_


	46. Chapter 45

**Hey guys, thank you all for the reviews! They made my day. My grandfather's funeral was this week, so I've been kind of down/stressed out. All of your kind words have really helped me. The responses not only to my stories but my writing skills, too, really touched me. I'm always learning new things and trying to improve, so it means a lot that you guys notice that. So, really, thank you. I love writing these stories, and I feel like I've done my job when you guys can relate to the characters or freak out over what's going to happen to Naley. The hits on the prologue have been increasing lately, by the way! lol! I know you're all trying to figure it out, and it'll get there eventually. Anyway, thanks again. I hope you enjoy the chapter and will continue to review! And only two days until the new season starts! In the words of Karen, yahooooo!  
**

* * *

** Chapter 45**

_**January 21, 2008**_

"I'm seriously going to strangle somebody," Haley declared as she took a seat at the table. Classes started up again in two days, so the gang had decided to go and enjoy their freedom while they still could. They were now all sitting in the coffee shop that was located in the student union.

"Now what happened?" Peyton questioned.

"Oh, I had about five people come up to me just now asking about my alleged pregnancy. And that's not even counting all the people I heard whispering behind my back," Haley added. It had been two weeks since that day in the gym when everyone started jumping to conclusions that she was "knocked up," as they often termed it. No one had mentioned it for awhile after that. But as soon as the rest of the student body moved back on campus, the rumor seemed to have popped up again and spread like wildfire. The stares and gossip over the last couple of days were really starting to get on Haley's nerves.

"Again?" Brooke asked.

"I'm sure it'll pass in a few days," Lucas assured her. "Everyone's just getting back, and they're looking for drama. Eventually, when they realize it's not true, they'll all get bored and be onto the next big thing."

"I hope you're right," Haley mumbled as a couple of girls walked by, whispering as they stared at her. "I don't know how much more I can take of this."

"Don't worry about it, Hales," Nathan soothed as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Lucas is probably right. And don't feel bad. People have been hounding me about it, too."

"I wonder who started it," Jake pondered.

"It was probably that bitch Rachel," Brooke said. "She practically shouted it in the gym that other time. I wouldn't put it past her."

"Me neither," Peyton chimed in. Haley sighed as she rested her head on Nathan's shoulder. Even though she would love to blame the whole thing on Rachel, she couldn't be sure. There were a lot of people in the gym that day. Anyone could've ran their mouth and caused the rumor to spread.

"Hey, Haley," a girl named Reese greeted as she passed by. She had been in one of Haley's classes last semester. "Congratulations."

"Kill me now," Haley moaned as she leaned forward on the table and covered her face with her arms.

"Ok, Tutor Wife, none of that," Brooke scolded as she tried to pull her back up. "It could be worse. There was a rumor that Peyton was a lesbian in high school."

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed. "I thought we agreed to never talk about that again."

"What? It's not like it was true," she pointed out.

"People thought you were a lesbian?" Jake laughed.

"It was only because of this girl I was semi-friends with was one. Since I was one of the only people who didn't avoid her like the plague, everyone jumped to conclusions about us," Peyton explained. "Anyway, it was a really sucky time for me."

"Is it wrong that I actually find that somewhat of a turn on?" Jake joked as the rest of them laughed. Peyton rolled her eyes before whacking his arm.

"You are sick, Jaglieski," she chided.

"Alright, enough of the pseudo-innocent foreplay," Brooke interrupted. "We have to help Tutor Girl now."

"There's nothing we can do, Cheery. They'll just have to wait until it all blows over," Lucas said.

"I didn't say I would fix it. I said I would help. Which is why we are going to have a girls night out," Brooke proclaimed. "You could use a little rest and relaxation, Haley."

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Haley found herself asking.

"I was thinking maybe a little retail therapy. We'll go to the mall, buys some new outfits, and then later head to that new club Red Room that just opened up…"

"Oh no, you guys are not going to a club by yourselves," Nathan protested.

"Yeah, I don't think that's such a good idea," Lucas agreed as Jake nodded.

"Why not?" Peyton asked.

"Because there are always slime balls roaming around just waiting to prey on women like you," Nathan explained.

"Women like us? What's that supposed to mean?" Brooke questioned while crossing her arms.

"I think that what Nathan is trying to say is that you're all attractive. You'll be prime targets," Jake said.

"We're modern women. We can take care of ourselves," Brooke declared.

"We know. But we'd just feel better if we were there with you," Lucas replied.

"But…" Peyton began to say when Haley interrupted.

"Ok, you guys can come."

"Tutor Girl, what about girls night out?" Brooke complained.

"The three of us can still go shopping beforehand. Besides, we only have a of couple days until classes begin. Who knows when we'll all be able to hang out like this again?" Haley reasoned. She also didn't want to leave Nathan out. He'd been suffering from just as many headaches as she had because of this stupid pregnancy rumor. They both could use a night out to get away from it all. Plus, Haley knew Nathan was right about the whole slime ball thing. As soon as guys in clubs saw that you were alone, they tended to pounce. That was the last thing she felt like dealing with.

"Come on, Cheery. You know I'm going to worry about you the whole night," Lucas said. "And we want to get out and have some fun, too. Practice and games have been a killer."

"Ok, fine," Brooke conceded a minute later. "You're lucky you're hott, Broody."

"I know," he laughed before giving her an affectionate kiss on the lips

"Softie," Peyton teased.

"Hey, I'm just as irresistible as he is," Jake declared. "You know you want me, Sawyer."

"You've been hanging around with Nathan way too much," she laughed. Jake just shook his head smiling before swooping in to capture her mouth in his.

"Come on, guys, we just ate," Nathan complained.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm going to the mall. I heard Suburban Filth is having a major sale," Haley said nonchalantly while grabbing her purse and standing up.

Brooke then quickly tore her lips away from Lucas. "Tutor Girl, don't you dare go without me!"

"Then come on," Haley urged. "Every second we waste, there is someone out there buying a cute, stylish top that should've been yours."

"Later, Broody," Brooke muttered. She picked up her purse and then yanked Peyton away from Jake.

"Hey!" they both protested.

"You can suck face later at the club. I want my clothes before all those bitches take them, damn it!" _Ok, maybe my plan worked a little too well_, Haley thought. Brooke was now in her hardcore-shopping mode. God help anyone who got in her way.

"I'm coming," Peyton stated as she hurriedly got out of her seat.

"Wait, what time are we going to that club?" Jake questioned.

"Pick us up at mine and Peyton's dorm room around nine. We should be ready by then," Brooke answered.

"That's six hours away. How long are you planning to shop for?" Nathan asked confused.

"Three hours of shopping and another three to get ready. Duh," Brooke stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's insane," Nathan mumbled. Haley smiled before leaning down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We'll see you guys later," she said before they left.

"Thank God I'm a guy," Jake muttered. "I'd kill myself if I had to spend three hours in a clothing store."

"I almost did. I went shopping with them that one time before we went on the cruise. I'll never do it again," Lucas declared.

"You were a brave man. Stupid, but brave," Nathan joked.

"Shut up!" Lucas laughed while socking him in the shoulder.

"You hit like a girl, too," he teased as Jake busted out laughing. It looked like Lucas was about to hit him again when Nathan's cell phone rang. He checked the caller ID and groaned.

"Who is it?" Jake asked.

"Dan. Again," he sighed. Ever since he'd gotten back from Honey Grove, his dad had been calling him nonstop. His mom had also called a couple of times. Nathan had been surprised at first when they hadn't come to the apartment right away so that they could yell at him in person. But judging from the messages they left, it seemed like they would soon. The only thing that seemed to be holding them back was their work schedules. Apparently, they were both extremely busy. Nathan was thankful for that and hoped it would last a long as possible. But with his luck, it would probably only be a few more days before they did come to Duke.

"What does he want this time?" Lucas questioned with a scowl on his face.

"I never picked up. But based on the voicemails, he asked how my game was since I 'slacked off' during the break," Nathan said making air quotes. "And then he asked if Haley and I had finally driven each other crazy and split up yet."

"So I'm assuming that he doesn't know that you're staying together, right?" Jake inquired.

"Not yet," Nathan confirmed. "But I'm sure he and my mom will crucify me when they do." He could already see their faces turning red and hear the screaming match that would follow. _That should be fun_, he thought sarcastically.

"Well, at least you have Haley to support you," Lucas stated.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. Haley was really the only calming thing he had in his life right now. Things weren't perfect. They never would be. But having someone to go through all the bullshit and hardballs life threw at you definitely made things better.

"How is she doing with this whole rumor thing? She seemed pretty upset earlier," Jake noted.

"She's just sick of it. I am, too. This is college. People should be past drama and crap like this."

"Unfortunately, it comes with the territory," Lucas informed him. "We're constantly in the spotlight because of basketball. And then Haley's a cheerleader plus your wife. People eat up stories like this."

"I know. It just gets frustrating after awhile," Nathan sighed. "But I'm glad we're going out and doing something fun tonight. Hales could use a break."

"We all could. Do you know how many people have been coming up to all of us asking if it's true?" Lucas questioned.

"I can imagine," Nathan replied. "I just wish I knew who did it. I'd kill them."

"I don't think it was one person. The whole team and squad were in the gym that day," Jake pointed out. "It could have been any number of them." Nathan knew he was right, but he still suspected Rachel. She was always picking on Haley and trying to put her down. And when Haley's back was turned, Rachel would constantly give Nathan the eye during practice. It was definitely starting to get on his nerves now. She was literally the most irritating freshman he'd ever met.

"It doesn't really matter. The point is people suck. It's as simple as that," Lucas explained while looking at his watch. "It's almost two thirty. Did you guys want to get out of here? We've been here awhile."

"Sure," Nathan responded.

"Where did you want to go?" Jake asked.

"I was thinking we could go back to our dorm room. I got the newest edition of NBA Live. I believe we still have a score to settle concerning that game, little brother," Lucas answered. Nathan smirked.

"You're on, old man."

* * *

"Can we leave yet?" Nathan asked as he and Haley made their way through the crowded club.

"Nathan, we've only been here for an hour," Haley replied.

"So?"

"We're here as a group. We all only danced to a couple of songs. Plus, we haven't even found a table and ordered drinks yet."

"We danced to a million songs. And I don't need a drink. I'm not thirsty." Haley rolled her eyes. She didn't know what was going on with Nathan tonight. He'd been in a bad mood ever since they arrived at Red Room.

"Ooh, I see a table. Hurry up," she urged while pulling him quickly along.

"Finally!" Haley exclaimed as she took a seat. Her feet were already killing her. _Note to self: never break in new heels at a club. _The girls had shopped for a few hours and picked out the outfits they were wearing tonight. The black, Stiletto heels on sale had looked nice on the display. But actually wearing them was turning out to be a very painful experience.

"What's the matter?" Haley questioned Nathan as she slipped her heels off. Her feet definitely needed a rest. "You've been on edge ever since we got here."

"I know. I'm just stressed," Nathan said.

"About what?" she prodded.

"Everything. The fact that every guy in the place is looking at you like you're a piece of meat right now isn't helping." Haley smiled. She didn't notice anyone staring at her in particular. _His protective side must be going into overdrive again. He's so cute when he's flustered._

"Well, I'm sure we can fix that," she declared. Haley then got up from her chair and sat on Nathan's lap before pressing her lips to his. His hand automatically cupped her cheek as the other held onto her waist.

"I think they'll get the idea that I'm with someone now," she commented with a playful grin when they broke apart.

"They better," Nathan declared teasingly. He leaned in to give her one more affectionate kiss on the lips. Haley let out a small squeak into his mouth when she felt his hand pulling the neckline of her silk halter top higher up on her chest.

"Nathan!" she scolded.

"What? It was getting too low. I don't want them staring at your breasts. Those are mine."

"Actually, they're mine," Haley corrected laughing. "And I think that they were fine. Stop being so territorial, mister."

"I'll meet you halfway. I think they're fine, too," he smirked as his eyes traveled down to her chest. She rolled her eyes before lifting his chin up.

"Eyes up here, Scott," she ordered in a playful tone. "Now explain to me the other reasons why you're stressed."

"Do I have to?" he pouted.

"Yes," she affirmed while closing the gap between them. Her lips grazed over his and kissed their way across his cheek. She then nibbled on his earlobe before whispering seductively in his ear, "If I know what's making you so tense, then maybe I can help relieve it later." Nathan's whole body tingled at her comment. _Oh, she's good._

"Basketball practice has been really tough, my parents are driving me insane, and I'm worried about you because the rumor seems to be really bothering you," he rushed out. _Wow, that worked better than expected_, Haley thought.

"First off, I wouldn't even worry too much about basketball. Coach K has been working you guys hard, but I've heard the compliments he gives you during practice. You're doing great," Haley encouraged.

"I know. I just don't want to mess up again like last season," he explained. "There's a lot riding on these games."

"You are going to do great, Nathan. There isn't a doubt in my mind that you'll lead Duke to victory this season. You are amazingly talented so don't let yourself get too worked up over it. Just take it one day at a time," she advised.

"I'll try. But no promises," he declared. They had a few more months until the playoffs started. Nathan still had a long way to go.

"So why are your parents driving you insane this time?" Haley questioned—moving on to the next topic.

"They're probably going to stop by the apartment in a few days. I guess I'm not looking forward to telling them that we're together. It's not that I don't love you or anything, because I do. I just know they're going to flip out. And trust me, it won't be pretty," he informed her.

"Well, you're not going to have to deal with it alone. I'll tell them with you. We'll face their wrath together."

"Are you sure? If you thought Thanksgiving was bad, this will be ten times worse," he warned.

"Positive. Team Naley all the way!" Haley cheered. Nathan laughed in response.

"You are so weird, Hales," he teased. She gave him a light smack on the arm.

"Now, moving on, why are you stressed about me?

"Hales, I can tell you've been on edge because of this whole pregnancy rumor. I know you've been waking up in the middle of the night worrying about it."

"You were supposed to be asleep. And how could you even tell? Your eyes were closed."

"I don't need to see you to know what's going on with you," Nathan informed her. Haley smiled at his statement. He then leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips and brushed a few locks of hair away from her eyes.

"Nathan, the rumor itself isn't what's pissing me off. It's the fact that everyone just keeps talking about it. Some people come up to me and ask if it's true while others stare at me. I feel like I'm in a damn fishbowl," Haley explained. The idea of being pregnant with Nathan's child wasn't what bothered her. She definitely wanted to have kids with him someday. Haley just didn't like the pandemonium the rumor was causing around her.

"So what can I do to help you relax during this mess?" he inquired.

"Nothing. Just be with me," she answered while resting her head on his shoulder and burying her face in the crook of his neck. "And if you hear anymore people talking about how fat I'm going to get, beat them up." Nathan chuckled at that.

"With pleasure," he replied.

"Hey, you guys found a table!" Brooke exclaimed as she and the rest of the gang approached them. "Nice work."

"I need to sit down. My dogs are barking," Peyton complained.

"Where's the dog?" Brooke questioned looking around confused.

"I don't mean 'dogs' in a literal sense. It's just an expression for your feet hurting," Peyton corrected. They all laughed out loud at that.

"Oh," Brooke commented. "Well, why didn't you just say that?"

"Never mind," Peyton sighed while taking a seat. She then took off her heels.

"Join the club," Haley said as she showed off her own red toes.

"You guys are such amateurs. Beauty is pain," Brooke declared. "It's not easy looking hott."

"It is for you," Lucas complimented before pulling her down on his lap and kissing her.

"Gross, I just saw tongue," Jake said with a scrunched up face.

"Tweetle Dumb and Tweetle Horny, knock it off," Peyton chided. "Some of us would like to keep our dinners."

"Nathan and Haley are being all cute and nauseating. Why can't we be?" Brooke argued.

"Because they aren't digesting each other's faces at the moment," she replied.

"You're one to talk, P. Sawyer," Brooke pointed out. "You and Jake were practically having sex on the table earlier today in the coffee shop."

"We were not!"

"I beg to differ."

"Well, at least…"

"Whoa, can we tone it down a notch?" Haley intervened. "We're all supposed to be hanging out and having fun tonight. Remember?"

"Vaguely," Brooke muttered.

"Come on, Cheery. Play nice," Lucas requested. "I'll make it up to you later."

"Promise?" she questioned back flirtatiously.

"I'm going to have to agree with Peyton on this one, guys," Nathan stated. "Put some ice on it."

"Gee, tough crowd," Brooke mumbled. She then stuck her tongue out at Nathan as she moved off of Lucas' lap to the seat next to him.

"I need a drink," Lucas added.

"Me, too," Jake agreed.

"Just tell me what you guys want and I'll get it at the bar," Nathan offered. He was dying for a beer right about now. After everyone told him what they wanted, Haley got up so Nathan could leave. He then walked over to the bar and ordered their drinks.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here," a familiar voice said to his left. "If it isn't Duke's very own basketball superstar Nathan Scott."

"Rachel," Nathan greeted curtly. She was sitting on a stool wearing a revealing red dress.

"What brings you out so late at night?" she questioned. "I thought the old ball and chain had a curfew." Nathan looked away from Rachel and chose to ignore her. _Come on, buddy, hurry up with those drinks._

"What's the matter, Nathan? Cat got your tongue or did Haley cut it out?"

"Rachel, I'm not in the mood," Nathan replied—still not looking at her.

"Relax, it was only a joke," she retorted. She then moved over to the barstool that was right next to him. "You really need to lighten up."

"Well, it's a little hard these days considering the pregnancy rumor that's been floating around," he explained while turning to look at her. "You wouldn't happen to know who spread it, would you?"

"No, sorry," Rachel answered casually. "But if I had to choose someone, I'd put my money on Nina."

"Really?" Nathan asked unconvinced.

"Yeah, that girl has a big mouth. She gossips about everyone."

"That's funny, because I originally thought that that was your role," he commented with a fake smile.

"Ouch, Scott. That hurt," she mocked.

"Was it you, Rachel?" Nathan questioned bluntly. He didn't want to play games. He just wanted the damn rumor and whoever was spreading it to stop.

"I know that Haley hates me, but why do I have to be blamed for everything? I have a life of my own. It's not like I sit around all day thinking up a new way to piss her off."

"That's not what I'm saying, Rachel," he clarified. "I asked if you're the one who spread the rumor around campus." Nathan knew she was dodging the question. He wasn't going to let her get away with it that easily.

"I may have mentioned it offhandedly to my roommate, but that's it. I didn't go around announcing it to everyone I met," she informed him.

"So it was you who started it," Nathan accused. He could feel his whole body tense up from anger.

"Nathan, there are a lot of girls on the squad who live for juicy gossip. I can guarantee that they were all talking about it. If it spread, it wasn't because of me. My time is better spent hooking up with hotties like you—in case you're interested."

"I'm not," he emphasized as he held up his left hand to show off his wedding ring.

"For now," she smirked. She then looked away from him. "But there is a guy eyeing me right now who definitely is. I'll see you later, superstar." Nathan watched as Rachel got up and sauntered over to some guy across the room. He rolled his eyes and turned back around. No matter what she said, Nathan still believed that Rachel was responsible for the rumor.

"Are my eyes screwed up or was Rachel just over here a second ago?" Haley asked as she came to stand next to him at the bar.

"She was," Nathan confirmed.

"What did she want this time?" Haley sighed.

"Me," he said with a nonchalant shrug.

"And what did you say?" she questioned with her hands on her hips.

"I said that I was married to the sexiest woman on the planet and that if I wanted anything, I'd get it from her," he stated. A smile formed on her face.

"You would, huh?" Haley questioned coming closer to him.

"Yup."

"You seem pretty confident in that," she pointed out as she ran her hand slowly up his chest.

"I am," he smirked playing along.

"And why is that?" Haley asked as her face moved even closer to his.

"Because she loves me and is completely hot for me," he declared huskily. "And I can tell that when I touch her I make her go weak in the knees." Nathan's hands then gripped her hips as he brought her body flush against his. Sure enough, Haley felt her legs buckle slightly at the contact.

"Maybe you're just imagining things," she lied. Nathan's smirk grew as he closed the gap between them. He kissed her softly, but there was an underlying passion and excitement that flowed through them as their mouths glided across one another's. When his tongue teasingly stroked hers, Haley felt herself slump against him.

"I told you," Nathan said with a satisfied smile after he pulled away. His arms were still around Haley holding her up. Her eyes remained shut and her breathing heavy. When she did finally look up at him, there was no mistaking the unfulfilled voracity that reflected in her eyes. Nathan was sure that his eyes portrayed the same thing.

"I think you were right. It's time to go home."

* * *

As soon as the apartment door slammed shut, Nathan had Haley pinned up against it. He attacked her mouth greedily while his hands roamed all over her body. Now that he had her all to himself, Nathan was taking full advantage of it. He knew his friends would probably be confused when they read the text message he sent Lucas about them having to leave. All Nathan said was that something urgent had come up. In their passion-filled haze, the drinks had been forgotten as he and Haley practically ran out of the club so they could get home faster. Sure, they were supposed to have a fun night out together with their friends, but Nathan couldn't help it. He wanted his wife, and he wanted her now.

"Nathan," Haley panted when he started to attack her neck. His hands went to the hem of her top. He then pulled away a minute later so that he could swiftly take it off of her. Her silky red bra was gone soon after. With shaky hands, Haley started to undo the buttons of his shirt as he left hot, urgent kisses from her forehead to her shoulder. He was trailing across her collarbone when she finally managed to get it off of him. Her mouth automatically went to his defined chest. One of Nathan's hands snaked into her hair to keep her head in place as her mouth continued to leave a wet trail across his torso. Meanwhile, her hands made their way to his belt buckle. It wasn't long until she had it undone and his shoes and jeans were discarded.

"Haley," he called out when he felt her teeth sink into his neck. Nathan pushed her harder into the door. His hands left their previous position on her breasts to slide down to her jeans. He kissed his way down her body until he was on his knees in front of her. Quickly, he undid her jeans and roughly pulled them down her smooth legs. He left open-mouth kisses on her abdomen as his hands slid up to her bare thighs massaging them. Haley gasped at the sensations he was causing within her. His mouth trailed back up her body but his hands remained on her thighs. In one swift motion, they slid to the back of her legs. He then lifted Haley up allowing her to wrap her legs tightly around his waist.

"Damn, Hales, I swear you're going to kill me," he muttered against her lips. Haley had started to grind her hips into his. She smiled mischievously before doing it again harder. He groaned when he felt his need for her skyrocket.

"Nathan, bedroom…now," she said breathlessly while sucking on the pulse point of his neck. Nathan's grip on her thighs tightened as he started to walk them down the hall.  
As soon as they entered the room, he laid Haley on the bed. She started to crawl backwards further up on the mattress as he followed above her. When they reached the top, he aggressively grabbed her waist and positioned her under him. She gasped at his forcefulness. He'd never really been rough with her before, but she wasn't going to complain. His seemingly insatiable and almost carnal desire for her just made her body quiver and heat up even more. Haley lifted up when she felt him pulling her panties off. He moved back so that he could remove his boxers. Just before he could climb back on top of her, however, Haley started to sit up.

"Hales?" Nathan asked confused. She didn't answer him as she pushed him back to sit down. She then straddled him.

"You always get to be on top. Now it's my turn," she whispered seductively into his ear. Nathan looked at her somewhat surprised. He was usually the one to take the lead. She wasn't completely shy, but Haley was still coming into her own when it came to what they did in the bedroom.

"Anything you want, Mrs. Scott," he smirked. Despite his initial shock, he thought that Haley wanting to take charge made her even sexier than she already was. His need for her only intensified, as a result. Haley gave him a smirk of her own before crashing her lips onto his. She then slowly and teasingly lowered herself onto him.

"Haley," he groaned at the feeling of their bodies connected. It still amazed him at how they were such a perfect fit. He leaned his forehead against hers as they both breathed heavily from the salacious sensations they were now experiencing. Piercing blue eyes met deep brown ones as Haley started to grind on top of him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as his embraced her waist so that they were as close together as possible. Her mouth met his with a fiery eagerness as their lower bodies pounded together. Already Nathan could feel the beads of sweat forming on his skin as the primal pleasure started to spread throughout his entire body. Without even thinking, he laid down so his back was on the bed. His hands remained on Haley's hips. He needed something to grip while synchronizing their movements.

When Haley saw Nathan's eyes close and heard him practically shout her name, she knew that she had him. She felt a profound sense of satisfaction and power shoot through her at the sight. She was usually the more vocal and sensitive one of the two. Just the fact that she could make him react in such a way made her own body heat up further. As a result, her movements became sharper and more rapid. She moaned as a wave of intense pleasure coursed through her body at the feeling of his fingers digging into her sides. Haley lowered herself further on top of him—pushing him even deeper inside of her. She was so close.

"God, Hales, you don't know what you're doing to me," Nathan declared huskily. His body felt like it was going to explode as her muscles started to tighten around him. In that moment, their lower halves seemed to connect forcefully in just the right spot. Haley felt her pleasure hit its climax. She threw her head back and cried out in pure ecstasy.

"_Haley_," Nathan groaned loudly as he felt his own wave of passion and release. After a minute or so, Haley collapsed next to Nathan on the bed exhausted.

"Hales, that was…" Nathan trailed off as he stared at the ceiling. He couldn't find the right words to even describe it.

"Stress relieving?" she filled in. He looked over at her and laughed.

"Well, yeah, but I was thinking more along the lines of freaking amazing," he declared.

"I'm glad you liked it," Haley replied smiling timidly. She was, in a way, somewhat relieved. Nathan was a lot more experienced than her. Haley sometimes worried that she wouldn't be able to measure up to the level that he was used to.

"What's the matter?" Nathan questioned as he pulled her to him. She was biting her lip and fidgeting with her ring. It was the classic sign that she was thinking about something.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," she said while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hales," he urged as he forced her to look up at him. "You know you can tell me anything."

"You're going to think I'm just being paranoid and girlish or something," Haley mumbled.

"Try me," he coaxed. She took a deep breath.

"I just…God, this is embarrassing. I just get a little nervous sometimes that I might not be enough for you…sexually," she rushed out.

"What? Why?" Nathan asked confused.

"Because I'm new to this, Nathan. You have a past. You've done this many times before," Haley said uncomfortably. She didn't particularly like to think about her husband's previous hookups. "You were my first. It's not like I always know what I'm doing. Well, I mean, I know what I'm doing…kind of…but it's not like I know what you like. It's hard being compared to those other women."

"Is that really what you think? That I compare you to them?" he questioned in disbelief. Haley nodded.

"Hales, those other women meant nothing to me. I barely remember most of them. I was usually drunk when I hooked up with them."

"Just like you were drunk when you married me," Haley pointed out.

"Hales, that was different. I asked you to marry me because deep down I knew that I wanted you in my life. I was too stupid to realize it at the time, but I knew you were the woman for me. And the truth is that there is no comparison. I love you, Haley," Nathan declared. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. When we're together, it's not just about physical satisfaction—although, that part is really good, too." Nathan smiled when he saw Haley blush. "And I don't mean to sound like a girl, but I connect with you. I love that you're so innocent and pure. Not many women are still like that. You're a good person, and the fact that someone like you sees something in me means a lot. Plus, you're my hott and incredibly sexy wife. If you believe for a second that I'm thinking about those other bimbos when we're together, then you're crazy."

"You, Nathan Scott, are quite the charmer," Haley teased with a smile a minute later. She loved his ability to completely wash away her insecurities and doubts. He always managed to make her feel protected and loved.

"You haven't even seen my A-game yet," he smirked.

"Lord, help me if that's true," she laughed before kissing him affectionately. She then snuggled closer to Nathan and rested her head back on his shoulder. One of his hands caressed her back as the other became entangled in her wavy, blonde locks. Haley closed her eyes and tried to let the calm wash over her. But something that Nathan had said earlier was bugging her.

"You're a good person, too, by the way," Haley commented.

"Yeah, well, sometimes it doesn't feel like it," he mumbled softly.

"Trust me, you are," she declared. She then leaned up to kiss him tenderly on the lips. "That's why I love you."


	47. Chapter 46

**Hey everyone, as usual, thanks for the wonderful reviews! I don't know about you guys, but I'm already loving Season 5. I thought that the scenes between Nathan and Jamie were adorable. And as much as I hate to see Naley fighting, I'm excited to see how they get back on track. Now, back to this story, I'm going to clear something up about the prologue. Quite a few people have been wondering if the reason Haley left is because Nathan's dying or something. That's not what's going to happen. There is no character death, so don't worry. I hope you guys like this chapter and will continue to review! They make my day!**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

"Is it possible to be stressed before you even get any actual work for a class?" Lucas questioned.

"Definitely," Haley answered. They were sitting on the grass in the quad. It was a little cool outside but neither one cared. Haley really needed some fresh air. She and Lucas had just gotten out of their literary analysis class. It was only their first session, and they were already worried. Not only did the course seem really hard, but the professor appeared to have the personality of a dead cat.

"I'd drop the damn course if I didn't need it for my major," Lucas declared.

"Me, too," Haley agreed. "It looks like we're going to be having quite a few study sessions together this semester."

"I'll bring the highlighters and note cards," he offered.

"I've got the study guides and snacks," she replied.

"At least we've got a plan."

"Yup."

"So, are you feeling better?" Lucas asked.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"You and Nathan left the club early the other night. He told me yesterday that you had…um…that you were feeling under the weather," he said uncomfortably.

"Oh, uh, yeah," she answered finally catching on. However, she was a little confused at why Lucas was acting so weird. _What did Nathan tell him?_

"Good," he said briskly before changing the subject. "So which class is Nathan in now?"

"Something about group theory and research," Haley replied. She decided to just let it go. She'd have to ask Nathan about it later.

"Well, that sounds like fun," Lucas laughed.

"Oh yeah, he was looking forward to it," she said jokingly.

"Just wait until we have practice at one o'clock. That's when the real fun begins."

"I honestly don't know who's worse, the Cheer Nazi or Coach K," Haley commented.

"I think it's a tie," he chuckled. Brooke had been working the squad extra hard ever since they all got back. She was hell bent on outshining the "UNC bitches" this season. Haley then looked at her watch.

"We have a couple of hours still. Did you want to come back to the apartment? I can make us some lunch," Haley offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. And Nathan will be getting out of class soon. I have to make something for him, too. I'm sure you know how terrible he is in the kitchen."

"Unfortunately, I do," he laughed. The two then got up and walked back to the apartment.

"Do you need any help?" Lucas asked as Haley made her way into the kitchen.

"No, that's ok. Go watch some TV or play that NBA whatever it's called."

"NBA Live?" Lucas questioned with an amused smile.

"Yeah, that," Haley answered with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

"Once again, I still can't believe I'm related to you," he teased.

"Be quiet, B.I.L, or you're not getting any lunch," she warned.

"Haley, did I ever tell you how wonderful it is that…"

"Stop sucking up and do something useful with your life," Haley kidded.

"NBA Live it is then!" Lucas quickly proclaimed before taking a seat on the couch. Haley shook her head smiling. She went to the refrigerator and pulled out the lunch meat and some buns for sandwiches.

"Lucas, do you prefer turkey or ham?" she called.

"Turkey is good."

"Just like your brother," she commented while smiling to herself. Haley then proceeded to make their sandwiches. She also made a small salad to go along with it. Once everything was done, she called Lucas into the kitchen.

"Mmm, that looks good," he complimented while taking a seat at the island.

"Thanks," Haley replied. "What did you want to drink?"

"Uh, soda is fine." She took two cans out of the refrigerator and placed one in front of Lucas before taking her own seat.

"Diet?" Lucas questioned as he looked at the can. "Haley, are you insinuating that I'm fat?"

"Not really. But now that you mention it, you are looking a little plumper than usual," Haley teased.

"Well, it's not my fault. You know how Brooke loves fatties." Haley almost spit out her soda at that as she busted out laughing. As they ate, the two continued to joke around and talk about their other classes. It was another twenty minutes before Nathan came home.

"Hales?" he called.

"We're in the kitchen," she answered.

"Oh, hey, Luke," Nathan greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. How was your class?"

"Just like the rest of them. It sucked," he said. Lucas shook his head and laughed.

"You always were the scholarly one, little brother."

"Are you hungry?" Haley questioned. "I made you a turkey sandwich. It's in the fridge."

"Ooh, my favorite," he stated while walking over and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"I know," Haley beamed. She then got up and started to clean up her and Lucas' dishes. Nathan went and got his plate before taking Haley's previous spot.

"What? No salad?" Lucas asked.

"Not really my thing," Nathan replied. "It's too girly." Haley rolled her eyes from her spot by the dishwasher. _Men and their machoness_, she thought amused. After it was loaded, Haley went and got Nathan a soda, too.

"There's no regular?" he asked.

"See," Lucas pointed out. "I'm not the only one."

"No, I didn't buy it. It's a waste of calories," Haley proclaimed firmly. "And if you don't watch it, you're going to get just as fat as your brother."

"Hey!" Lucas protested.

"What?" Nathan questioned laughing.

"Ask fatty," Haley nodded over to Lucas with a smile as she went into the living room.

"I prefer to be called pleasantly plump," Lucas shouted after her.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" she heard a confused Nathan ask. As Lucas relayed the story to Nathan, Haley looked through her gym bag by the door. She had to make sure she brought Peyton a copy of a song Brooke wanted remixed. When she got up, she noticed the little light blinking on their answering machine. Haley then pushed the button to hear the message.

"_Nathan, it's Dad_," Dan's voice said on the machine. "_You can't avoid your mother and me forever. It's bad enough that you didn't come home for the holidays, but you could at least call us and let us know that you're still alive. Anyway, your mother and I have reservations at a restaurant called Le Bistro in Charlotte tonight at six o'clock. We would like for you to join us. You can even bring Hannah if you want. I don't really care. Just be there. If you don't show up, then we're coming to the apartment. And trust me, it won't be pretty if it comes to that. So we'll see you later, son. And make sure you find out your stats so far for the season during practice today._" The machine beeped afterward, signifying the end of the message.

"Shit," Haley heard Nathan mutter. She turned around to see him and Lucas standing behind her. Apparently, they'd heard the whole thing.

"That didn't sound good," Lucas mumbled.

"That's because it's not," Nathan declared. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he had to face them. He'd just hoped that it would've been later rather than sooner.

"Nathan," Haley prodded when he didn't say anything further. She could already see his jaw starting to clench.

"I'll go by myself," he announced. There wasn't a doubt in Nathan's mind that his parents would lay into him as soon as he got there. As much as he dreaded it, he was used to it. Haley, on the other hand, had only been subjected to his family once. And in his mind, once was enough.

"No, you're not," Haley immediately objected. "We agreed that we'd face them together."

"Hales, my parents are my problem. I'll deal with them."

"Nathan, we're married. Your problems are my problems," she pointed out. "There is no way I'm letting you go alone."

"Hales…" Nathan started to object but Lucas interrupted.

"You should let her go with you, Nate. I know Dan's an ass but at least Haley will be there to help you. You know how he can provoke you," Lucas stated.

"Luke, will you just mind your own damn business?" Nathan snapped.

"Nathan!" Haley scolded. She knew that Nathan was mad, but he shouldn't be taking it out on Lucas. He was just trying to help.

"What?" Nathan bit back. Lucas shook his head and sighed.

"Look, I'm going to go. Thanks for lunch, Haley. I'll see you later," he said.

"Bye, Luke," Haley replied as he walked out the door. She then turned to Nathan with her arms folded. "You didn't have to be so mean to him. He's just looking out for you."

"I know what we discussed before, but you're not going, Haley."

"Yes, I am," she declared.

"No, you're not," he asserted.

"Nathan, don't freeze me out," Haley pled as she came to stand in front of him. She could see that emotional wall of his starting to go up. He always seemed to have the tendency to keep all of his problems bottled up inside. But she wouldn't let him do that this time. She then started to leave feather-light kisses along his tense jaw. "I know that you worry about me, but I can handle it."

"Hales," he started to object when her mouth covered his._ This is not good_, he thought as his arms instinctively wrapped around her. Nathan could already feel his resolve waning.

"I'm your wife, Nathan. I love you. We're in this together," she encouraged in between kisses. _Damn it. _

"Fine," he sighed when she pulled away. He knew that she could be just as stubborn as him. Nathan then rested his forehead against hers. "But if they start anything, we're leaving. There's no way I'm sitting through a whole meal and letting them pick on you. I'm telling you right now, I'll flip out." He was adamant about that. Nathan had enough stress with basketball and new semester classes. But his parents insulting Haley would be the icing on the cake. She was his wife, and he'd be damned if he let them treat her with any less respect than what she deserved.

"Ok," Haley agreed as she caressed his cheek. "We can leave at any time. Just as long as I'm there with you. Promise?"

"I promise," Nathan replied. He leaned in to give her a tender kiss. "And I love you, too. Team Naley all the way!" Haley laughed as he mimicked her line from a few days ago.

"That's the spirit," she exclaimed. "Now go finish eating. You're going to need your strength for practice. And you need to apologize to Lucas."

"Yes, m'am," he replied jokingly.

"Good boy," she teased while kissing his cheek. She was just about to walk to the bedroom when a previous thought popped into her head. "By the way, what exactly did you tell Lucas about us leaving the club the other night? He looked a little uncomfortable mentioning it."

"Oh, I just said you didn't feel well," Nathan answered innocently.

"And why wasn't I feeling well?" Haley prodded. She could tell there was more to it.

"I also might have mentioned something about women's troubles," he stated with a smirk.

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed. She could feel her face turning red from embarrassment. "Please tell me you did not lie to Lucas and tell him that we left because I had my period!"

"I only said it because I knew he'd get creeped out and not question it further," Nathan defended.

"Ugh, you are such an ass!" Haley huffed. She was about to head down the hall when Nathan's arms tightened around her.

"Come on, Hales. Don't be mad. It was the only thing I could come up with on the spot. I couldn't exactly tell him that you and I snuck off so we could have hot, mind-blowing sex. I think that would've been a little more awkward," he pointed out.

"I guess," Haley agreed reluctantly. _That really would've been weird_, she thought. A smile then started to form on her face as Nathan's previous words registered in her mind. "So, it was mind-blowing, huh?"

"Mmm hmm," he muttered as while kissing her neck. "In fact, I wouldn't mind a repeat of that night."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have other things to do today," she stated coyly.

"Yeah, me," he countered before capturing her lips in his.

"You are so bad," Haley laughed after they'd broken apart.

"So punish me," Nathan suggested playfully.

"Nathan!" Haley admonished. She whacked his arm lightly. "Stop being so dirty!"

"You know you like it," he teased.

Haley shook her head laughing as she pulled away. "Just go finish your lunch already. I have to call Megan so we can catch up. It'll probably be a while."

"Ok," he sighed disappointed.

"I'll kiss you later," she promised flirtatiously before heading down the hall into the bedroom. "And hurry up! That sandwich isn't going to eat itself, you know," she called. Nathan shook his head and laughed. She was too much.

* * *

"Is it just me or is it really hot in here?" Nathan commented as he and Haley sat in the waiting area of Le Bistro. They had gotten to the restaurant about twenty minutes early. Haley figured that it'd be a lot better if they got there before his parents. It'd give them a little time to gear themselves up for when Dan and Deb arrived. 

"Nathan, stop it. You're messing up your tie," Haley said as she fixed it for him. "Just relax."

"I can't. I just know that this is a disaster in the making."

"It's going to be fine," she assured him as she placed a comforting hand on his arm. His parents weren't even there yet, but Haley could already tell that Nathan was on edge. "Whatever you do, just don't let him get to you."

"Easier said than done," Nathan muttered. His father was gifted in pushing people to their limits. And after the day he'd just had with his new classes and rigorous basketball practice, Nathan was sure it wouldn't take much for Dan to piss him off in a short amount of time.

"You're so tense," Haley observed. She placed her other hand on his back and tried to knead out some of the knots in his muscles. Nathan leaned into her touch. He was still dreading dinner, but he had to admit that Haley's presence was curbing some of his anxiety.

"They should be here any minute now," he sighed while looking at his watch. Haley just nodded as she continued to soothingly rub his back. It seemed to be calming him down slightly. A minute or so later, Dan and Deb finally arrived. They looked around before spotting them. Nathan and Haley then stood up.

"Nathan!" Deb exclaimed as she came to hug him. "I've missed you." Nathan didn't say anything. He simply hugged her back.

"Long time no see," Dan said. "So how was practice?" Nathan had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. _It figures that he'd skip the greeting and go right to sports talk_, he thought.

"Let's go get our table. The three of us have a lot to talk about," Deb announced. She then started to turn around to go talk to the hostess.

"Actually, it's the four of us," Nathan corrected. Deb stopped mid-stride and immediately turned back around.

"What?" she questioned facing him.

"I said there are four of us," he reiterated while pulling Haley to him. She had gotten pushed to the side slightly when his parents came to greet him.

"Oh, so you did decide to bring Hannah," Dan commented.

"It's Haley," Nathan clarified.

"Whatever," Dan shrugged. _What a jerk_, Haley thought. She looked up at Nathan. Sure enough, his jaw was already clenching. Her hand that was around his waist returned to his back as she started to rub it gently. Nathan's expression softened a little bit afterward. Deb's face, however, hardened.

"I thought that this would be a nice _family_ dinner," Deb muttered edgily.

"It is, honey. Nathan just wanted to bring the old ball and chain," Dan said nudging him. "They still have to keep up appearances. Isn't that right, Nate?"

"Whatever, Dad," Nathan sighed. _I am so not in the mood for this right now. _

"I'm going to get our table," Deb declared curtly before heading over to the hostess. The woman grabbed the menus and then started to lead them to their seats.

"Ladies first," Dan offered as he ushered Haley ahead of him and Nathan. She gave Nathan an unsure look, and he nodded for her to go.

"Wow, son, it's nice to see that you've finally got that girl under control," Dan stated softly so only he could hear.

"What?" Nathan replied.

"She can't even walk without your permission. Nice work."

"It's not like that, Dad," Nathan muttered as he picked up the pace to catch up with his mom and Haley. His temper was already starting to rise slightly. Unfortunately, Dan remained beside him.

"Sure it's not," he patronized. Nathan just rolled his eyes as he kept walking.

"Here you are," the hostess said while ushering them to the table. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you," Haley replied politely as she took her seat—which ended up being right across from Deb. Nathan was sitting to her left. He was also directly across from Dan. _This is going to be pleasant_, Haley pondered wryly. However, she pushed her concerns aside and gave Nathan a small, reassuring smile. He needed her right now, and she wasn't about to let him down.

"The fillet mignon looks good," Dan commented while looking over his menu. He then glanced over at Haley. "What are you getting, Hannah?"

"It's Haley," she corrected calmly before Nathan could open his mouth. She knew that Dan was doing it just to piss them—especially Nathan—off.

"Sorry, my bad," he apologized with fake sympathy. _Don't roll your eyes, Haley. Just breathe, relax, and appear calm and collected_, she coached herself.

"I think I'm getting the seafood pasta," Haley stated as if nothing had happened.

"Well, someone has expensive taste. Who would've guessed?" Nathan practically had to bite his tongue to keep from saying anything. If he started reacting to his dad's annoying comments now, then it'd only get worse later on.

"I'm having the prime rib," Nathan declared.

"That's no surprise. It was always your favorite," Deb spoke up. "We actually had it for dinner on Christmas. But then again, you weren't there with us." Her gaze then shifted from him to Haley. To anyone else, her voice would've sounded very composed and nonchalant. But Nathan was able to hear the underlying contempt that it held as Deb glared at Haley. A few seconds later, the waiter came to take their orders. His mother's somewhat hostile expression was immediately masked. At least until the guy left.

"How was California, by the way?" Deb asked as her previous facade deteriorated.

"It was…" Nathan began but his mother cut him off.

"I'm asking Haley."

"Um, it was great," she answered while putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What did you do?" Dan questioned.

"Mostly we just hung out with my family."

"Make any new friends?" he asked Nathan.

"I got along with Haley's dad and brother-in-law pretty well," Nathan replied. "They happen to be big basketball fans."

"Well, I guess that's something."

"So what did you have for Christmas dinner?" Deb inquired.

"We had lamb, turkey, pasta, salad, and a few other things," Haley answered.

"Was it homemade?"

"Yes. My mom, sister, and I cooked everything."

"Isn't that nice," Dan commented in with a crafty smile. Nathan's fists clenched under the table. His father's melodic attitude was really starting to irritate him. As they waited for their meals, Dan and Deb continued to hound them with questions about Christmas in California. Their dinner finally arrived another ten minutes later. A heavy silence then fell over the table while they ate. Nathan and Haley shared another brief look between one another. As predicted, the dinner was not going well at all.

"What did you all do after dinner?" Deb prodded further—continuing their previous conversation. Nathan sighed frustrated. He didn't know where she was going with this.

"Stuff, Mom," Nathan stated.

"What kind of stuff?" she pressed.

"Why does it matter?" he questioned heatedly while dropping his fork in his plate.

"I'm just curious, Nathan. I'd like to know what would make my son want to leave his family for Christmas to go with some floozy who won't matter in a few months anyway."

"Mrs. Scott…" Haley began to object.

"I'm speaking to my son. This doesn't concern you," Deb snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that," Nathan ordered.

"I'm your mother, and I will talk to her anyway that I want."

"I don't give a damn who you are. Haley's my wife. And unless you want me to get up and leave right now and never come back, then you'll treat her with respect," he argued forcefully. Nathan knew that it would come to this. The only consolation at the moment was that he was prepared to deal with his parents.

"She's your what?" Deb questioned with narrowed eyes taken aback.

"You heard me," Nathan reinforced. "I said that she's my wife. We love each other, and we're staying together." Almost immediately, Dan's arrogant smile fell.

"I'm sorry, I realize that I'm getting old, but I could've sworn that you just said that you're staying together," Dan stated in disbelief.

"Well, your hearing aid would be correct," Nathan retorted.

"I told you this would happen," Deb muttered to Dan while shaking her head disapprovingly.

"I knew he was thinking with the wrong head, but I didn't think it'd come to this," Dan replied.

"That's not what it's about," Nathan clarified.

"You said that you were going to get an annulment," Deb pointed out as her voice rose. "You were going to get out before she dragged you down with her."

"As far as I'm concerned, the only people who are dragging me down are you two," he fired back angrily. "Haley actually cares about me. I'm a better person because of her. She's done a lot more for me than the two of you ever have."

"What did we ever do to you that was so bad?" Dan questioned heatedly. "We're your parents. We only raised you, took care of you, and gave you everything that you wanted. If anything, you should be grateful. We've put up with a lot from you over the years."

"Like what? I went to parties and got into a few fights. Most of the time, I did whatever you wanted. You, Dad, are the one who bullied and threatened me about what would happen if I choked during a basketball game. There were times when I felt like quitting just so I could get the hell away from you. And you…" he said while turning to his mother. "…you just stood by and let him do it while you drank yourself into some type of coma. What the hell kind of parenting is that?!" By this point, Nathan was shouting. The whole restaurant was staring in shock. But he didn't care. He'd been holding all of that in for years. It felt good to finally yell at his parents.

"Keep your voice down," Dan ordered sternly.

"Why? Are you afraid I'm going to ruin your picture perfect image, Dad?" Nathan questioned. His voice only increased in volume.

"Nathan," Haley finally spoke up as she put her hand on his shoulder. She had initially kept her mouth shut, because she knew that Nathan had to let all of those pent-up feelings out. But things were quickly starting to escalate. She didn't want Nathan to do anything he might regret later.

"What the hell did you do to my son?" Deb questioned furious as she turned on Haley. "He was never like this until he met you. You're the one who's tearing our family apart."

"I didn't do anything," Haley argued.

"Like hell you didn't. I knew that you'd manipulate him."

"Are you drunk now, Mrs. Scott, or did you not hear anything that_ your son_ just said?" Haley shot back. "He's upset because of everything you have done to him growing up and even now. If anything, I've supported Nathan and tried to show him that real, honest, and caring families aren't like that. Sure, my family has its problems and can be a little weird at times, but we've never been malicious or tried to hold each other back. So if you're upset that Nathan's finally pulling away from you, it's not my fault. It's both of yours for acting like such selfish and miserable human beings." Nathan looked at Haley in complete amazement. There was pure fire in her eyes as she stood up for him against his parents. _God, I love her._

"Don't think that just because you have a ring on your finger that you mean anything to Nathan. You may have him fooled now, but he'll come to his senses," Dan taunted. "In the end, I guarantee that you'll be nothing more than some whore he used until the annulment finally goes through, and he can kick your worthless ass to the curb." In that moment, Nathan's feelings of love for his wife immediately turned to unadulterated rage towards his father. Without thinking, he had lunged out of his chair before his fist connected with his father's face across the table. The impact was so strong that it sent Dan flying backwards in his chair onto the floor. Gasps could be heard throughout the restaurant at the scene. The waiters all seemed to be looking to each other to figure out what to do. Haley just sat there speechless until Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Dan!" Deb exclaimed as she went on the floor to help him.

"Come on, Hales, we're leaving," Nathan declared.

"Nathan," Deb called him back as they started to walk away.

A minute later, Dan got up clutching his jaw and shouted, "You're making a mistake, Nathan. She'll never stay with you forever. You're ruining your entire future. And when you realize it, then you'll come running back to us to clean up the mess. Just like you always do. We're your real family, son. Don't you ever think that some lying bitch will replace us." Nathan turned back around and just glared at him.

"Go to Hell, _Dad_," he said in a surprisingly calm, yet forceful voice. "We're done." He then grabbed Haley's hand, once again, and led them out of the now completely silent and stunned restaurant.

* * *

"How's your hand?" Haley asked as they entered the apartment. She placed the car keys down on the side table before taking off her coat. She had ended up taking them home. Nathan was in no condition mentally or physically to drive. 

"It's ok," he replied. She noticed him wince slightly when he moved it to take off his jacket.

"Let me see," she requested. Nathan held out his hand for her to look at. Haley noticed how red it was. There also seemed to be a little bit of swelling. "Come on." She ushered him into the kitchen and had him take a seat at the island. Haley then went over to the freezer, pulled out a few ice cubes, and wrapped them in a dishtowel before handing it to Nathan.

"Thanks," he responded while pressing it to his sore hand.

"That was some punch," Haley commented.

"Yeah, well, I guess you could say that I lost it," he said while looking down. Haley nodded as one of her hands gently raked through his hair. Even though he had finally managed to get all of his latent feelings of hostility towards his parents out tonight, she could tell that he was really upset about the whole thing. He had every reason to be. But Haley couldn't help but feel her heart break at the sight. Nathan looked so stoic at the moment. He was so far away from being his usual strong and confident self.

"Nathan, I'm so sorry," Haley said a minute later. He glanced up at her confused. That's when Nathan noticed the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Hales," he stated concerned. _Why is she apologizing? She didn't do anything wrong. _Haley quickly tried to wipe the tears away but more just continued to fall. "What's the matter?"

"You've just…you've just been through so much. I knew that things were bad with your parents, but I didn't honestly think it would come to this. I know it was naïve of me, but I guess a part of me hoped that maybe they would've seen how happy we are and…" she trailed off as a sob escaped her. Nathan felt his heart constrict. He hated to see her crying and upset. He put the ice down on the counter before pulling Haley into his arms. She buried her face in his neck as he soothingly stroked her hair.

"Hales, it's ok. I'm going to be ok," he comforted quietly. Nathan could feel his own eyes watering slightly, but he kept it in. Haley's tears eventually began to subside. She felt horrible for being the one to cry and having him comfort her. He was the one at odds with his parents, after all. If anything, it should be the other way around. With her face buried in his neck, Haley could feel his hot skin become damp from her tears. She next, unexpectedly, found herself leaving the softest of kisses there.

The pain in his hand seemed to dissipate as Nathan felt his body quiver from the feeling of her soft lips against his neck. She kissed him again—only a little higher this time. It wasn't long until she gently kissed her way up his jaw to his cheek. She then made her way up his face to his forehead before coming back down to capture his lips. Nathan brushed away the remaining tear tracks on her face. Afterward, his hands slid down her body to her waist. He pulled Haley tighter against him. Her arms wrapped securely around his neck.

"I'm sorry for crying," she mumbled against his lips. "I just wish that I could take you away from all of this."

"You can," Nathan responded. His mouth broke away from hers to trail down her neck. Haley moved her head so that he could have better access. Instinctively, her eyes closed so that she could enjoy the tantalizing sensations he was causing her body to feel. They only seemed to heighten when his hands traveled back up her form. They tangled in her hair before brushing it to the side. Nathan's hands then went to the back of her neck where the knot of her black halter dress was tied.

After it was undone, he proceeded to pull it down until her entire dress dropped to the floor revealing her strapless, baby blue lace bra and panties. Haley let out a breathy moan when his rough hands touched the smooth skin of her waist. Her hands slid down to undo his tie. Once she'd gotten it off, Haley started to unbutton his dress shirt. A minute or so later, she was sliding it off of his broad shoulders. Her fingers then gently grazed down the taut muscles of his back.

"I love it when you do that," Nathan muttered as he kissed her shoulders down to her chest. Haley was so small compared to him, but she somehow always managed to elicit strong and undeniable feelings from within him. Nathan didn't give a damn what his parents said about Haley. All it took was one touch from her to make the great Nathan Scott turn into a pile of mush on the floor. Some would find that feeling unnerving. But Nathan didn't. He loved that his wife had such an affect on him. He knew that he certainly had the same influence on her. Nathan could feel Haley's body practically melding into his as her legs began to give out.

"Oh God, Nathan," Haley panted. She was quickly losing any control over her body whatsoever as she gave into the untainted passion. Nathan got up off of the stool he was on before gently scooping Haley up into his arms. Haley hungrily attacked his neck and chest as he carried her into their room and then laid her on their bed. She grabbed him by the belt buckle to pull him down on top of her. As their hands and mouths freely roamed all over each other, the rest of their clothing was removed and thrown to the floor.

"You are so gorgeous, Hales," he groaned into her mouth. His whole body ached with desire for her. She was like a drug for him. Nathan just couldn't seem to get enough of her. "I can't believe you're all mine."

"I am yours. I'm only yours, Nathan," Haley whispered seductively into his ear. She then playfully nibbled on his earlobe. "So what are you going to do about it?" Nathan smirked sexily down at her. Haley soon got her answer when she felt him thrust into her. He watched as her eyes closed and she let out another breathy moan. A second later, their joined bodies started to move together. Nathan continued to stare at Haley as the different emotions and pleasures played across her face. It was thrilling, to say the least, that he could make someone as modest and reserved as Haley completely let go of her inhibitions. When they were together, nothing else mattered. It was just them, their love, and the explosive passion that resulted.

"Nathan," Haley whispered in a thick voice. Her eyes were still closed tightly as she soaked up the feeling of him inside her. Nathan dropped his head to her neck. He could taste the perspiration forming on her hot body. His mouth traced its way up to hers. But no matter how many moans he was eliciting from her, it wasn't enough to satisfy him. He wanted to see what he was doing to her.

Nathan kissed her hungrily before saying, "Open your eyes, Hales." His pace remained steady. But when she didn't look at him right away, he pushed into her forcefully. Haley gasped. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her eyes shot open. Her soft brown orbs met his piercing blue ones and she found herself unable to look away. Nathan, too, was mesmerized by her.

"I'm so in love with you, Haley," he muttered as his breathing became more ragged. His hand went to her cheek caressing it. He was resisting the urge to just pound into her. The heated look in her eyes and the way her body felt wrapped around him was so enticing. The pleasure was undeniably intense, but he wanted to make the moment last. She was without a doubt the love of his life, and Nathan wanted her to know it. To feel it. "I don't care what anyone else says. You're it for me." Haley's heart sped up even more as a shiver ran up her spine at his words.

"I love you, too," she replied full of emotion. "I love you so much it hurts." Nathan's lips crashed onto hers. He felt his self-control snap at that. His thrusts were harder and quicker as he sought to possess her completely. Haley arched against him and called out his name. She was so close to falling over the edge.

"Say you'll never leave me," he requested while looking into her eyes again. "Tell me they're wrong. I need you, Hales. Don't ever leave me."

"I'll always be with you, Nathan." Her hands gripped him harder as she now met him thrust for thrust. Her lips then captured his in a fiery and reassuring kiss. "Always and forever," she promised as their pleasure finally hit its peak.

* * *

Nathan lied awake a couple of hours later as he watched Haley sleep peacefully on top of him. He gently stroked her hair. His mind seemed to be moving a mile a minute—preventing him from getting any kind of rest. The fight with his parents just kept replaying over and over in his head. It had to be their worst one yet. Now that Nathan had finally told them everything he'd felt over the years, he didn't know where to go from there. He didn't want to see his mom or Dan for awhile. That much he was sure of. 

Nathan then closed his eyes and willed himself to go to sleep. He had a new set of classes tomorrow—along with another ass-kicking session of basketball practice. It wasn't like he had to figure everything out tonight. Change usually took time. He sighed and tightened his hold on Haley. Dan was lucky that Nathan didn't murder him after he made those comments about her. Haley was one of the best things he had going for him. He finally had someone that he could truly turn to when life got unbearable. It wasn't any surprise that his parents would try to ruin it. They were broken themselves. _Misery loves company_, he thought dryly.

After a little while, Nathan felt himself starting to drift off. It was then that he heard a loud knock on the front door. At first, he'd thought that he was just overtired and had imagined it. However, his eyes snapped back open as he heard it again. Nathan looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was almost twelve o'clock in the morning. _Who the hell would come over now? _Nathan sighed as he gently managed to slide Haley off of him. She groaned softly in her sleep. He moved her hair out of her face and pulled the covers up higher before getting out of bed and putting on a pair of boxers and basketball shorts.

The knocking grew more persistent. He felt a sense of dread build within him. Nathan honestly couldn't take another thing tonight. Nevertheless, he quickly made his way down the hallway. He didn't want Haley waking up because of some asshole who had no sense of time or manners. He soon reached the door and he yanked it open—ready to yell at whomever it was disturbing them so late on a school night. But the angry words never came out. His eyes only widened as he stared at the person in front of him in complete shock.

"Hi, Nathan."

"Melissa?"


	48. Chapter 47

**AN: Hey guys, thank you all for the reviews last chapter. I wanted to post this earlier, but we had a huge snowstorm and the power got knocked out. I know many of you were freaked out about Melissa's reappearance. Although, I think an even larger amount of you didn't know who she was! lol! So, to refresh your memories, Melissa was Nathan's girlfriend at the beginning of the story. They broke up just before the gang left to go on the cruise. If you guys want to re-read some of the beginning chapters again, I think that would help.**

**Also, someone asked why I haven't been updating as frequently as I used to. Honestly, my life has been completely turned upside down since my grandfather's death. I've been dealing with a lot of things, and sometimes I need a break. I love writing, and it has helped me. I've been working on the last chapters for this story. I only have about three more to write. I think the final total will be about 67 chapters. I'm not completely sure yet. I haven't lost my passion or ideas for my stories. They're usually busting at the seams, but sometimes I feel completely burnt out. And I don't want to post chapters that I feel aren't at the level I want them to be. Your reviews and encouraging words have helped me a lot, though. I really appreciate them. It's because of you guys that I actually got over 2,000 reviews! You don't know how happy and excited I was to see that. Anyway, thank you all again, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 47**

Nathan stood rooted in his spot by the door as he stared at her. She was the last person he'd expected to see. It definitely threw him off.

"You're back," he stated the obvious.

"Yeah, my flight got in yesterday afternoon. I've been unpacking and trying to set up my new dorm room," Melissa said. "Plus with classes, it's been pretty hectic."

"So what are you doing here?" Nathan asked. He was beyond confused. With the way they'd ended things back in May, he was pretty sure that Melissa would never want to see him again. The fact that she was standing there in front of him now with almost a happy look on her face seemed really odd.

"Um, do you mind if I come in? It's kind of cold out here," she said. Nathan then noticed that she had her arms wrapped around herself and was shivering slightly.

"Uh, sure," he replied stepping aside. As she walked in, Nathan sent a nervous glance down the hall to the bedroom. He hoped to God that Haley was still fast asleep. He didn't want this situation to get any more awkward than it already was.

"Thanks," Melissa responded. He shut the door and ushered her over to the couch. Before taking a seat, he managed to shove his left hand into his pocket. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be if she saw it. "Wow, the place looks great. I never thought I'd see the day when Nathan Scott's living space would actually be clean."

"Uh, yeah. I guess you could say I've changed a little since you last saw me," Nathan commented. _That's an understatement_, he thought. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Oh, well, I remembered you telling me before how you got into the North Side Apartments. I also ran into Tyler earlier today, and he told me which one it was. I'm sorry for stopping by so late. It's the only time I've had to myself today. But I know that you're usually up late. I have another full day tomorrow with classes, and I'll be back on the squad. So it's not like I'd be able to really talk to you during practice. I just thought now would be a good time to stop by and see how you're doing," she explained with a small smile.

"Why?" Nathan asked curiously. "I mean, the last time we were together you were kind of…uh…upset."

"Yeah, about that, I'm really sorry. You know, for the fight and not meeting you at the party afterward to work things out. I was being stubborn and had jumped to conclusions about you and Haley. I know that you would never cheat on me, Nathan—especially with someone like her. I mean, she's not even your type," Melissa stated with a brief laugh. "I don't know what the hell I was thinking."

Nathan took a deep breath as he tried to control the urge to snap at her. She'd just insulted his wife—unknowingly, of course. His instincts were to automatically defend Haley. But at the same time, he had to be cautious around Melissa. Nathan could already envision the fit she was probably going to throw when she found out about them. He had to figure out a way to tactfully tell her.

"She's not that bad," Nathan said carefully.

"Sure," she laughed unconvinced. He could feel his hand in his pocket tighten slightly.

"I'm serious. Haley's a good person. You'd see that if you actually got to know her," he elaborated. There was a slight edge in his voice that he couldn't quite mask. Melissa seemed to pick up on it as she gave him a curious look.

"Well, I don't really want to talk about her anyway," she said a few seconds later—brushing it off. "I'd rather hear about what's going on with you. You look good." She then eyed his chest before smiling back up at him. Nathan knew that suggestive look of hers.

"Um, nothing much. Just school, basketball, life…" he trailed off a little uncomfortable. _How the hell am I going to tell her about Haley and me? It's going to be a disaster. _"How was Australia?" He wanted to shift the focus from him to her as he tried to figure out what to do.

"It was great," Melissa answered. She then started to tell him all about the people she met and excursions she went on while studying there.

"Wow, it sounds like a lot of fun," Nathan stated.

"It was. I'll never forget it," she replied. "But to be honest, my mind kept drifting back to you the whole time. I've missed you, Nathan." _Uh oh. Not good._

"Melissa…" he started to say but she cut him off.

"Nathan, please just listen and let me get this out," she requested. "I wish that I could take everything I did and said back. The truth is that I was hurt. I really cared about you and the fact that you might not have felt the same way hit me hard. I was scared and vulnerable when I left. I felt like the only way to get over you was to make a clean break. But I soon realized what a mistake it was. I've regretted that decision ever since."

"Melissa," Nathan tried to interrupt again as she pressed on.

"I know that it's been awhile. Things have changed. We have changed. But that's a good thing. I just know that if we ever tried to give us another shot, everything would work out better this time," Melissa told him. She then slid closer to him and put her hand on his arm. "And I know that it's presumptuous of me to be telling you all of this since I just got back. But I've had a lot of time to think about it. In fact, it's all I've thought about. I just know what I want. And what I want is you." Nathan sat there for a minute completely flabbergasted. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This whole situation just got whole lot more complicated.

"Nathan, say something," she prodded when he remained silent.

"You're right," he stated a couple of seconds later. His mind was finally starting to become clear.

"Of course I am," she smiled before starting to lean in to him.

"You're right about being presumptuous," Nathan clarified as he pushed her away and stood up.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"As far as I'm concerned, you haven't changed a bit," he informed her harshly.

"Nathan, I don't understand," she replied baffled. "You just said…"

"Melissa, you can't just come barging back into my life in the middle of the night and start saying things like that to me. That's not how it works," Nathan explained. She was still her same old self. She had to have what she wanted when she wanted it. There was no regard for anyone else.

"I can't help it, Nathan. I need you, and I want you back. I hate how we ended things," Melissa exclaimed while standing up, also.

"And who's fault is that?" he fired back. "You were the one who walked out on me. I was willing to work things out with you, but you didn't want to hear it."

"I just told you that I was scared and vulnerable. I walked in to find my boyfriend—who hadn't been spending much time with me—messing around with another woman. What was I supposed to think?"

"Haley and I weren't messing around. I was trying to annoy her, as usual, and she was getting back at me. That was it. Nothing was going on."

"I know that now, which is why there's no problem. We were good together, Nathan. I want that again."

"The only thing we were good at was drama. And I'm not into that anymore. I'm with someone now. She's amazing, and I'm happy. It's too late, Melissa," Nathan informed her. "Whatever we had is in the past. As you've said, things have changed. There's no going back." He had to make that clear. Melissa couldn't waltz back into his life and try to reclaim him.

"You're dating someone?" she questioned taken aback.

"Actually, it's more than that."

"How much more?" Melissa asked while folding her arms and giving him a probing look. Nathan took a deep breath before taking his left hand out of his pocket and holding it up.

"I'm married," he answered. Nathan saw shock, disappointment, and sadness immediately play across her features.

"What?" Melissa breathed out while eyeing his wedding band.

"I'm married," Nathan repeated. She shook her head slightly as she seemed to try to process this newfound information. He knew it wouldn't be long until she flipped out. All he could do was wait for it.

"When?" Melissa questioned.

"May," he reluctantly responded. She was quiet for a minute or so.

"When exactly in May?" she inquired. Melissa's eyes had narrowed and her voice had taken on an edgy tone. _Here it comes_, Nathan thought with dread.

"May 11th," he informed her.

"The eleventh? As in almost a week after our breakup?"

"Yeah," Nathan confirmed.

"You're fucking with me, right?" she gritted out. Nathan shook his head. "You can't be serious. Because if you are, then this means that everything we shared and everything I've been feeling for the last year is a lie."

"We were done. You didn't want to continue with our relationship. You didn't show up to the party. I told you that if you left it'd be over. And you went anyway. It's not my fault," Nathan defended. He could tell that she was already trying to blame him.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me!" she exclaimed angrily. _And here come the accusations. _

"I didn't do anything to you, Melissa. Did you honestly think that if you left that I'd just sit back and wait for you?" he questioned incredulously.

"No. But it's not like I expected you to go off and marry the first ho you came into contact with," she fired back loudly. "I thought that I at least meant something to you."

"She isn't a ho," Nathan shouted angrily. No way in hell was he going to let her get away with disrespecting Haley again. "She's my wife, and I love her. And I did care about you, Melissa. At least until you got all bitchy and selfish—which hasn't seemed to change. Everything can't always be your way. When the hell are you going to realize that?!"

"Yeah, well…" she began but was interrupted by another female voice.

"Nathan?" Haley called as she walked down the hallway. She'd been asleep when she'd, all of a sudden, woke up and heard shouting coming from the living room. It was then that she'd realized how late it was and that Nathan was no longer next to her. Worried that something horrible had happened, Haley threw on a pair of pajama shorts and one of Nathan's Duke T-shirts before hurrying to see what was wrong. When she took in the sight before her, Haley immediately stopped in her tracks. "Melissa?"

"_You_," Melissa stated with contempt. She then whipped her head back to glare at Nathan. "You married _her_?!"

"Melissa…" Nathan tried to say but she cut him off.

"You wanna tell me again how nothing was going on?! I can't believe that I was right. You were cheating on me," she yelled. Haley stared at Nathan in shock as she tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Her drowsiness was not making this situation any easier to process.

"Nothing ever happened until after we broke up. Haley and I didn't do anything wrong."

"Do you actually expect me to believe that?"

"No. In fact, I don't give a damn what you believe. It's been over for awhile between us. I don't owe you anything anymore, Melissa. And if you think I'm going to stand here and let you scream at me for something that isn't any of your damn business, then you've got another thing coming. I love Haley, and I'm glad that I married her. I won't ever apologize for that," Nathan declared. "So if you can't handle that, then I think the best thing is for you to leave right now." He had been pushed over the edge enough within the last 24 hours. He wasn't in the mood to deal with another person jumping to conclusions and bitching at him.

"Fine," Melissa huffed furiously as she marched over to the front door and opened it. She glared back at Haley before her eyes returned to Nathan. "I hope you and the homewrecker are very happy together!" With that, she turned around and slammed the door shut behind her.

"You know, I honestly can't remember why I dated her," Nathan commented after a couple minutes of silence. "I definitely don't miss those tantrums."

"Me either," Haley said as she walked over to him. If she wasn't so tired, out of it, and confused about how Melissa had ended up in their apartment at almost one in the morning, Haley would've been pissed about that homewrecker remark.

"I'm sorry about that," Nathan apologized.

"It's not your fault. You can't control her vile personality," she replied while coming to stand in front of him. Haley then got on her tiptoes to give him a tender peck on the lips. "But thanks for defending me, husband."

"You're welcome," Nathan responded with a smile and a yawn. Haley instantly noticed how exhausted he looked.

"You've had a rough day. Come back to bed," she said as she looped her arm through his. She next started to lead him into the bedroom.

"We're going to have to deal with Melissa again during practice tomorrow. Especially you since she's on the squad," Nathan pointed out with another yawn.

"Let me worry about her. You just get some rest," Haley advised. The two got under the covers of their bed. Almost instantly, Nathan had pulled her into his arms. Haley snuggled closer.

"You always take care of me," he mumbled as he started to drift off. Haley stroked his hair as his breathing evened out, and he fell asleep.

"It's about time someone did," she whispered.

* * *

"We're going to Florida! We're going to Florida!" Brooke started singing as she jumped up and down on her bed. 

"Tigger, will you please stop doing that?" Haley begged. She was trying to highlight some notes in her binder. Two weeks had passed and classes were now in full swing. Since the girls never really got a chance to hang out outside of cheerleading practice, Haley decided to bring some of her work to Brooke and Peyton's dorm. But Brooke's jumping and all around crazy behavior was making it difficult to get anything done.

"B. Davis, don't make me come over there!" Peyton called teasingly from her own bed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so excited. I can't wait for the warm weather," Brooke replied as she finally settled down on the bed. In two days, the basketball team and cheerleading squad would be playing Florida State in Tallahassee. Everyone was looking forward to the temperature change.

"While I agree that it's been colder than usual, you're just going to have to learn to control yourself," Haley admonished jokingly.

"You're no fun, Tutor Wife," Brooke pouted. "But I love you anyway."

"Gee, thanks, Tigger."

"So, what are you guys bringing? All my summer stuff is back home. I'm thinking a shopping trip is in order."

"No way am I going shopping again," Peyton protested. "I had to go out yesterday and find some weird smock thing for my art class. I'm done with malls and the whole consumer circus."

"I can't go either. Nathan and I are trying to save up money for an apartment," Haley chimed in. Since she and Nathan were staying together, they had to plan for the future. They hadn't really discussed where they'd live after the semester ended, but they still had some time.

"But you guys are already living in an apartment," Brooke pointed out.

"I know. But we need one for the summer," she elaborated. "And since his parents cut him off, the only income we have coming in right now is from my tutoring sessions."

"They really did that?" Peyton asked shocked. Haley had told them all about their troubles with Nathan's parents.

"Yup," Haley confirmed. "Dan called a few days ago. He left a message saying how disappointed he was in Nathan and that he wasn't going to help him 'throw his life away.' So, basically, he won't get a cent as long as he's with me."

"Oh my God, Haley, I'm so sorry," Brooke sympathized.

"Yeah, he's really an ass," Peyton added.

"Don't worry about it. In fact, Nathan seemed kind of relieved when he heard the message. I guess money was just another hold Dan had over him," Haley explained.

"So, does that mean that Nathan's looking for a job?" Brooke questioned.

"He will after basketball is over. Things are too hectic right now. He's got classes and the championship on his mind." Haley didn't have a problem with taking on a few more tutees. Nathan was stressed out as it was. He didn't need anything else on his back at the moment.

"I bet. He's really been wearing himself down during practice," Peyton commented.

"I know. But he's hell bent on doing well for the scouts and Duke this season."

"He'll do great," Brooke declared with a wave of her hand. "Now what about you?"

"What about me?" Haley asked confused.

"How are you holding up with everything?" Brooke elaborated as she patted the spot on the bed next to her. "Melissa was being extra bitchy today during practice. Based on your pissed off facial expressions, I was honestly waiting for you to pop her one, Tutor Girl."

"Believe me, I was tempted," she replied while getting up from the desk and taking a seat next to Brooke. For the last couple of weeks, Melissa had been acting like a snotty little brat towards Haley. She'd make mean comments or send her death glares. And if that wasn't bad enough, Melissa and Rachel actually became friends and united in their quest to aggravate her. So now Haley seemed to be getting it from both sides.

"She is so pathetic," Peyton proclaimed as she, too, came to sit on Brooke's bed. She and Brooke knew all about what was going on. They were usually the ones who stepped in and helped come to Haley's defense. "When is she going to let it go already?"

"I don't know. But I think she still has a thing for him no matter how pissed she claims she is. So it probably won't be anytime soon," Haley explained in a strained voice. "The fact that she's also in Nathan's advertising class doesn't help."

"Oh yeah, he was telling me about that the other day," Peyton said. "Apparently, she's driving him nuts."

"Please, who doesn't that bitch annoy?" Brooke scoffed.

"She's not annoying him directly, though. She'll glare at him one minute and then sneak looks at him the next," Haley sighed frustrated.

"Nathan told you that?" Peyton inquired.

"No, but I see her do it during practice. Nathan doesn't really mention it. I think he knows how much it aggravates me." Melissa could bitch and moan all she wanted about Nathan "cheating" on her, but Haley noticed the way she sometimes longingly looked at him. Needless to say, Haley didn't trust that girl for one second.

"Well, you have every right to be. Nathan's your husband. That ho needs to realize that and move on," Brooke stated.

"You want us to take her out for you?" Peyton offered.

"Not yet, but I'll let you know if I change my mind," Haley said with a smile. She knew her friend was trying to cheer her up.

"P. Sawyer, way to go all Sopranos on us," Brooke teased. "Remind me never to get you angry."

"Well, maybe now you'll consider getting rid of that hideous pink inflatable chair…"

"Oh my God, will you leave the poor thing alone?! I think it's cute, and it's staying."

"It's ugly, and it's taking up space for my easel. One semester of that thing was enough."

"I said before that you could put it…" Haley just watched in amusement as her two best friends went from joking around to bickering about a pink chair.

"Uh, guys," Haley tried to interrupt. She'd looked at her watch and realized that she had to get over to the Tutoring Center. She had a session with Andrew in twenty minutes. Like usual, he was freaking out over his new classes.

"I don't care. It's going," Peyton declared.

"No, it's not. If you want to get rid of something, you can take down all those stupid posters of Mighty Mouse," Brooke argued.

"First, they're called Modest Mouse. Second, hell no!"

"Guys," Haley tried to interject again. But it was useless. The two were already off on a tangent. Haley then grabbed her books and shoved them into her messenger bag.

"Guys, I'm leaving," she called loudly as she opened the door.

"…I'm not removing the chair, P. Sawyer!"

"Yes, you are! It's too pink. It's like something out of a possessed Barbie dream house," Peyton argued. _Yeah, I'm just going to go_, Haley thought. She laughed as she closed the door behind her. Suddenly, a study session with Andrew didn't seem so bad.

* * *

"Plane tickets?" 

"Check."

"Sunglasses?"

"Check."

"Miniature bottle of sun block because stupid airport security won't let us take the whole thing?"

"Uh…Check."

"Bikinis?"

"Check."

"Hott boyfriends/husband?"

"Double check."

"Good work, Tutor Wife," Brooke beamed after they'd finished looking through their carry-on bags.

"You, too, Tigger," Haley replied as they high-fived each other. The whole basketball team and cheerleading squad were now in the airport that Friday night waiting for their flight to Tallahassee to board. They were supposed to arrive there at one in the morning, check in, get some sleep, and then report to the stadium for the game later that afternoon.

"How on earth are the two of you so cheerful at ten thirty at night?" Peyton questioned from her seat next to them.

"Because we're finally going to get away from this horrible weather," Brooke replied excitedly. "They don't call it the Sunshine State for nothing." Haley nodded in agreement. The temperatures had dropped to a record low in North Carolina. There had even been talk of a small snowstorm that weekend. Haley couldn't stand the cold, so she was ecstatic to get away for a couple of days.

"I'm sorry, did you ladies mention something about hott boyfriends?" Lucas asked as he, Jake, and Nathan approached them. They had gotten tied up checking in the luggage. "Because if you did, then look no further."

"Broody, you're so cheesy," Brooke laughed as she got up to give him a quick kiss.

"Screw the hott boyfriend comment. I thought I heard something about bikinis," Jake said as he took a seat next to Peyton.

"Brooke and Haley packed their bathing suits in their carry-ons," Peyton clarified. "Among other things."

"Hey, we're just making sure that we're prepared," Haley defended. "We're taking full advantage of the sun while we're away for the weekend."

"And I'm taking full advantage of seeing that hott body of yours in a bikini," Nathan whispered huskily into her ear. Haley smiled at him before looking away. She could feel her face turning red. Nathan's smirk grew at the sight. He thought it was so adorable how he could still make her blush.

"You do realize that if you wear a bikini, it'll show off your baby bump, right?" Rachel commented with a smug smile. Melissa snickered next to her as they walked by. Haley let out an agitated sigh. For the most part, the rumor about her "pregnancy" had died down. Not many people talked about it, but Haley still found some of them staring at her from time to time. She figured they were all just waiting for her to suddenly get fat and start showing. But Rachel wouldn't let it go. She, in turn, told Melissa. Now she, too, joined in on tormenting Haley about it.

"That's it," Nathan started to say while getting up. _This is ridiculous_, he thought. They'd been picking on Haley for weeks. In his mind, enough was enough.

"Nathan, don't," Haley ordered as she forcefully pulled him back down. She could tell that he was pissed. "Don't worry about it. I refuse to let them get to me."

"But, Hales…" he protested.

"No. I don't want to give them the satisfaction."

"I agree," Peyton added. "If you go off on them now, it'll just make things worse."

"Ok," Nathan sighed reluctantly. "I won't say anything—for now." An announcement was then made over the loud speaker.

"Alright, everyone, we're boarding," Coach K proclaimed.

"Sunshine here we come!" Brooke squealed causing the group to laugh. They all got into the line to board.

"Oh, crap," Haley muttered.

"What?" Lucas asked concerned.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Haley," Nathan groaned. "I told you not to drink that much."

"I'm sorry. I was thirsty," she defended. "I promise I'll be right back."

"Why not just go on the plane?" Peyton asked.

"Ew, do you know how gross those bathrooms are? I don't even want to think about the diseases I could catch in there," Haley replied.

"Now you sound like Brooke," Lucas laughed.

"Hey, Tutor Wife is right. Airplane bathrooms are nasty," Brooke chimed in.

"Hales, it's almost our turn," Nathan pointed out as they got closer to the woman collecting tickets.

"Ok, here," Haley said while passing Nathan her carry-on. "You take that and save me a seat. I'll be two minutes."

"Don't forget your ticket," Jake reminded.

"Don't worry. I've got it right here," Haley replied holding it up. She then left the line and headed toward the ladies room. It wasn't too far away. When she was done, she rushed back to the line. It was a little longer than before. Eventually, it was her turn. Haley handed the woman her ticket before walking down the jetport to the plane. She smiled at the friendly stewardesses as they greeted her.

As she walked down the aisle to the coach section, Haley saw various members of the basketball team and squad scattered about. The airline they were on didn't have assigned seating so anyone could go where they wanted. Since she was late getting on the plane, Haley noticed that most of the seats were already occupied. They would be taking off in a few minutes. She continued her way down the aisle as her eyes scanned over everyone looking for Nathan. A few seconds later, she finally spotted him. He was more towards the back. Haley smiled when Nathan glanced up at her. However, she was a little taken aback by the annoyed frown on his face. Haley gave him a questioning look as he nodded to the seat next to him on his right._ Oh crap_, Haley inwardly groaned when she saw Rachel sitting there. She quickened her pace. The seat on Nathan's other side was still open, and she was determined to at least get that one—even if it wasn't near the window. However, as soon as Haley approached the row, someone dashed past her and bumped her out of the way.

"Hey!" she protested. Haley's eyes narrowed when she saw Melissa take the seat. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, are you lost?" Melissa questioned innocently. Haley could feel her temper rise, but she tried to remain calm.

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing," Haley retorted. "You're in my seat."

"They're not assigned," she pointed out.

"I was saving it for her," Nathan spoke up firmly. He'd go crazy if he had to sit between both Rachel and Melissa for the whole two-hour flight.

"Well, you know what they say. You snooze you lose," Rachel joined in.

"Exactly," Melissa agreed smugly. _Remain calm, Haley. Keep your cool. _

"Look, I'm not in the mood for your games. Just please get up," Haley ordered.

"Sorry. No can do. I'm already comfortable."

"Listen…" Haley began impatiently when one of the flight attendants approached her.

"Miss, the plane is going to be departing soon. You have to take a seat," she informed her.

"I will as soon as this one gets out of it," Haley replied as she looked pointedly at Melissa.

"I got to it first," Melissa declared. _Oh my God, can she be any more immature? _

"I was saving it for Haley," Nathan repeated getting aggravated.

"Just get up, Melissa," Haley demanded. She was desperately trying to keep her irritation in check.

"Is there a problem here?" Coach K questioned as he approached them. Haley looked over at him and noticed that the rest of the passengers were watching the scene with mild curiosity and interest.

"Haley's being immature and arguing with Melissa over a simple seat," Rachel answered. "I don't know what the big deal is. It's only a two-hour flight."

"No, she's not…" Nathan began to object when the flight attendant interrupted him.

"I'm sorry but there really is no time for personal quarrels. We'll be taking off in a few minutes and everyone has to be seated in order to do so." The woman then looked to Haley. "There is an available seat a couple of rows up—unless one of these ladies here wants to switch with you."

"I'm not moving," Melissa proclaimed stubbornly.

"Me either. I like the window seat," Rachel added.

"This is complete bull," Nathan snapped. He was really getting pissed now. All he wanted to do was sit next to his wife and have a relaxing flight before the big game. He was definitely not in the mood for Melissa and Rachel's bitchiness at the moment.

"Nathan, calm down. It's not that big a deal. The flight isn't long, so I'm sure you'll survive being separated from Haley for a couple of hours," Coach K stated. "Besides, you should be focusing on the game tomorrow."

"But…" Nathan started to protest but quickly shut his mouth when the older man gave him a warning look. It was taking every ounce of self-control for Nathan not to chew out his coach right now. How the hell was he supposed to concentrate on the game when he was stuck sitting between those two manipulators?

"And Haley, please take that seat over there. We have to get to Tallahassee on time," Coach K added. Haley bit her lip to keep from saying anything. She was so pissed right now that she didn't even want to talk. God only knows what would come out if she did. Instead, Haley just nodded begrudgingly.

"Thank you," the stewardess said politely before walking back to the front of the plane.

"Come on, Haley," Coach K prodded as he tried to lead her to the other row further up.

"I need my bag," Haley replied before moving. She looked to Nathan. He then reached under his seat, grabbed it, and stood up to pass it to her.

"Thanks," she said. A small smile formed on her face when she felt him briefly caress her hand as he handed her the bag. Although others would probably think that Haley was just annoyed, Nathan could see that she was really upset. She wouldn't stop biting her lip and fidgeting with her ring.

"Haley," Coach K urged while checking his watch. She gave Nathan's fingers a quick squeeze back before turning around to walk to the empty seat a few rows further up. Coach K followed her until he got to his own seat. When Haley saw the two people that she would have to sit between, she inwardly cringed. The guy on the left next to the window had the shiniest face she'd ever seen. He literally appeared as if he was sweating bullets. Haley nearly gagged from disgust when she saw him wiping the sweat off his brow with his sleeve. It only got worse as she looked over at the rather rotund man sitting in the isle seat. Not only did he take up a lot of the already limited space, but she could also smell his foul stench from where she was standing. _I have to sit between these two? Gross. I really hate those bitches. _

"Well, that was entertaining," Melissa commented amused. Rachel snickered next to him. Nathan simply rolled his eyes. His tongue was starting to hurt from biting it so hard. Haley didn't want him feeding into their crap, so he would keep his mouth shut. It wouldn't be easy, but he'd respect her wishes.

"So, Nathan, what ever will we do to pass the time?" Melissa questioned idly. _Ugh, this is going to be one long-ass plane ride_.


	49. Chapter 48

**As usual, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I enjoyed reading your hostile words about Rachel and Melissa. lol! So, I have a question. Is anyone else annoyed with the fact that the previews for the show only seem to show Peyton? I mean, Naley are trying to get their family back together, and we just learned the big shocker that Victoria is Brooke's mom. Shouldn't they include some of that? I don't know. Maybe it's just me. I've been watching my boxset for S4 lately, and I guess I felt like that season was centered mostly around Peyton. Naley totally got gypped with their pregnancy storyline (Food cravings, lamas classes, and baby shower?). Anyway, enough of my ranting. Sorry! Just had to get that off my chest. Enjoy the chapter and please continue to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 48**

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," Brooke said while poking Haley.

"Go away, Tigger," she groaned.

"Come on, we have to have at least one more rehearsal before the game. You have to get up."

"No," Haley refused as she swatted Brooke's hand away. She was exhausted. She hadn't gotten any sleep on the plane. She didn't want to accidentally lean her head on the two disgusting men she was squished between. So instead, Haley had sat ramrod straight the whole time while discretely covering her nose to block out the rotund man's stench and praying that someone would put her out of her misery. That fact that Nathan had also been a few rows behind her trapped between his ex-girlfriend and another bimbo that just wanted in his pants was not very comforting.

Even when they finally managed to get off of the plane and make their way to the hotel, she still had been separated from Nathan. Coach K had been demanding all of the guys' attention in preparation for the game. And once room assignments had been announced at the hotel—in which she was, once again, separated from her husband—Coach K had ordered the team to all get some rest before they met up for one final meeting to go over plays. Since Haley's efforts in getting close to Nathan seemed pretty futile at the time, she and Brooke had headed straight to their room for some much needed sleep of their own.

"Tutor Girl, this is your captain speaking. Get that bony butt of yours up right now!" Brooke ordered before slapping Haley's ass.

"Ow, Tigger! That hurt!" Haley exclaimed. She turned over on the bed to look at her.

"Haley!" Brooke urged.

"Ok, I'm up!" she sighed exasperatedly. _It looks as if the Cheer Nazi is alive and kicking. _

"We have to meet the rest of the girls in the lobby in five minutes so quickly freshen up. Because no offense, Tutor Girl, but you look like ass," Brooke commented.

"Yeah, well, I feel like it. That had to be the worst flight of my life," Haley said as she got up and sluggishly walked into the bathroom. Her mind still felt like it was in some kind of sleepy haze.

"I saw. Those guys you got stuck near were nasty. I can't believe Melissa and Rachel pulled something like that. Well, actually, I can. But it was still nervy what they did," Brooke muttered.

"Why can't we kick them off the squad again?" Haley mumbled.

"Because Melissa is guaranteed her previous spot, and Rachel is still replacing that other girl who transferred last semester."

"Figures."

"B. Davis and H. James Scott, open up!" a voice shouted while knocking on their door.

"That must be Peyton," Brooke said before heading over to let her in. Haley remained in the bathroom. She fixed her makeup and took a couple of Tylenols to curb the migraine she could feel forming.

"Ok, I got the scoop on sleeping arrangements tonight," Peyton declared.

"Oh, goodie! What's going on? Is everything all set?" Brooke questioned.

"Yup, at ten o'clock, we're all switching," she replied.

"Who's switching what?" Haley asked confused as she stepped back into the bedroom. She was starting to snap out of her daze a little bit.

"We're rearranging the rooms," Peyton clarified. "Sandra and I are rooming together, but I want to be with Jake. She wants to be with Dustin who's rooming with Tyler. And Tyler and Nina have a little something going on so they want a room to themselves, too. So I'm going to take Trent's spot in Jake's room, Dustin's coming into mine, Tyler's going in with Nina, and her roommate Claire is taking that room and has generously agreed to share it with Trent for the night."

"What about Lucas?" Brooke questioned.

"And Nathan?" Haley added. If everyone else got to change rooms, then why couldn't she do the same so that she could be with Nathan?

"Well, Lucas was with Vince, and Nathan was with Matt. But they ended up switching so that Lucas and Nathan could room together. So now you four can figure out which room you want."

"Tutor Girl, do you think that Lucas could come in here and you go in their room?" Brooke asked. "I kind of have a lot of luggage I'd have to move."

"I told you not to pack that much," Haley scolded good-naturedly. "But I don't mind moving as long as I end up with Nathan at the end of the night."

"Haley, you little ho," Peyton teased laughing. Brooke soon joined in.

"Hey, he's my husband, I love him, and he's hott. I'm not ashamed," Haley joked back.

"You go, Tutor Wife!" Brooke cheered. "And speaking of going, we have to head down to the lobby. So come on, girlies."

"Ay, ay, captain," Haley muttered unenthusiastically before following her friends. She was still really tired. The last thing she felt like doing was practicing their routine for the millionth time that week. She'd be lucky if she could still stand up straight by the end of the night. But, nevertheless, Haley pushed aside her feelings of fatigue as she followed her friends down to the lobby.

"Oh look, Haley James Slut…I mean Scott, has finally decided to grace us with her presence," Melissa commented as the girls approached. Haley sighed irritated. _I am _really_ not in the mood for this right now._ She was just about to tell the bitch off when Brooke interrupted.

"Watch your mouth, Harrison, before your ass is riding the bench," Brooke warned.

"You wouldn't," Rachel chimed in. "It would ruin the whole routine. We need her."

"I wouldn't push me if I was you," Brooke threatened. "The morale of my squad is important, and I won't have you two morons putting anyone—especially Haley—down. I'm sick of hearing you two bitching for the last couple of weeks. When we're all together, you check your personal problems at the door. So either shut your big mouths or sit your fat asses down on the bench during the game. Got it?" Haley and Peyton looked at each other surprised before staring back at Brooke. The rest of the girls on the squad also seemed to be taken aback by her sudden temper.

"Whatever," Melissa commented while rolling her eyes. Rachel scoffed in disbelief.

"Fine, you're out," Brooke declared. _Oh my God, Brooke, I love you! You tell them_, Haley cheered in her head.

"What?" Rachel questioned edgily.

"You think I'm bluffing. I'm not. You can both sit this one out. In fact, don't even come to the game. You can stay in your room."

"You can't do that," Melissa protested.

"I can, and I did."

"It'll throw off the entire routine," Rachel pointed out angrily.

"Not really. Since I kicked both of you out, we still have an even number of girls. It won't be too hard to rework the choreography."

"This is ridiculous. Right, girls?" Melissa questioned to the rest of the squad. The other girls looked at each other lost. A few seemed like they felt bad and were going to say something until Brooke interrupted.

"This is not a democracy. I'm captain. This is my squad so what I say goes. Now, is there anyone else who would like to join them?" Brooke asked the other girls. They all quickly shook their heads. "Good. Follow me." She then started to lead the rest of the girls to another room down the corridor.

"Thanks, Brooke," Haley whispered softly next to her.

"No problem. Nobody messes with my best friend," she said with a smile while nudging her with her hip.

"So, B. Davis, how exactly are we going to make this dance routine work without Dumb and Dumber?" Peyton questioned as she came to walk next to them.

"Guys, it's me. I have an idea or two."

* * *

A whistle blew and Nathan found himself relieved that it was finally the end of the second quarter. The team definitely needed to regroup to come up with a plan of attack. The score was currently 48 to 45 with Duke in the lead. But that didn't mean that Florida State couldn't catch up. In fact, the scores were a little too close for comfort. Duke would really have to shut them out if they wanted to win this game. 

"Those bastards are tough," Tyler muttered as he wiped the sweat off of his brow.

"No shit," Vince agreed next to him.

"Well, I'm not ready to give up just yet," Nathan commented as he took a seat on the bench in the visitor's locker room.

"And we're not going to," Coach K announced. He stood in front of the large marker board and began going over a few more plays. Nathan was in deep concentration as he watched what his coach was suggesting.

"That'll be a good one," Lucas said softly.

"Yeah," Nathan responded. "But then again, what play isn't good when I'm leading it?"

"Honestly, I don't know how Haley puts up with you," Lucas joked as he rolled his eyes.

"Me either," Nathan replied with a low laugh. Just thinking about Haley, Nathan felt his heart both race and sink. He hadn't gotten a chance to see her, let alone talk to her for hours. He almost groaned out loud when he remembered that they wouldn't have any time together later because of the damn room assignments and curfew. He had wanted to strangle Melissa and Rachel for the stunt they pulled on the plane. It had been pure hell sitting between the two of them the whole flight. All they did was gossip about stupid things. Occasionally, Melissa would make a comment or two about him and Haley. Nathan just tried to shrug it off. Like Haley, he refused to let Melissa get a rise out of him anymore. It only fueled her further.

"…so does everybody got it?" Coach K questioned when he was finished.

"Yes," they all answered.

"Ok, now let's get back out there," he instructed. When they returned to the court, the girls had just finished their halftime routine. It still amazed Nathan how they could have an away game in another state and tons of Duke fans would show up. As he walked back onto the court to take his position, Nathan managed to get a glimpse of Haley. Seeing her in that cheerleading uniform rooting for them—especially him—was enough to make him want to just walk over and take her right there on the sidelines. Unfortunately, he'd have to save that fantasy for later. He had a game to win.

"Tutor Wife, close your mouth. You're drooling," Brooke teased. Haley gave her a playful whack on the arm.

"Nathan withdrawal?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah," Haley admitted. "I haven't been next to him since before we boarded the plane. It's driving me nuts." The fact that Nathan's taut, sweaty muscles were practically rippling as he played just made things worse. The whole game felt like one big tease to Haley. She could look but not touch.

"I miss my Broody, too," Brooke commented. "But we have the room to ourselves, and we are definitely getting it on tonight. I totally managed to swipe a maid's uniform earlier and…"

"Gross, Brooke," Peyton gagged. Haley's nose also crinkled in disgust. She loved her friend, but there were times when she revealed way too much information.

"I really didn't need to know that," Haley stated.

"What? You guys know that you'll be doing the same thing with your hubbies," Brooke defended.

"Yeah, but it's not like we want to be reminded of each other's sexcapades," Peyton clarified.

"Whatever," Brooke dismissed with a casual wave of her hand. She looked over to the court and started shouting when Lucas got the ball. Haley and Peyton smiled at each other amused by their friend's quick behavior change. Haley then soon joined in when she saw that Nathan now had the ball. This was actually the first game this semester that Haley had felt comfortable at. Since Rachel and Melissa were not around, it was a lot easier to focus. If she wasn't watching her back around them, then Haley was most likely seething at the sight of them practically drooling over her husband. Melissa, especially, liked to make it obvious to Haley during games. She might've accused Nathan of "cheating on her," but her anger then swiftly switched to Haley. It was pretty evident that Melissa now blamed everything on her—as if she'd seduced Nathan into it rather than him making his own decision. That girl was in serious denial.

"Go, Nathan!" Haley cheered happily when she saw him make another amazing shot. His gaze briefly wandered over to the sidelines. He gave her one of his sexy smiles that she returned with a flirtatious wink. _Oh yeah, it's definitely on tonight.  
_

* * *

Nathan had searched for Haley everywhere. After the game was over and they'd narrowly crushed Florida State, the team had returned to the locker room. Coach K did one of his post-game speeches and wrap-ups. They'd discussed the positive and negative things that had happened with the plays. He always wanted to make sure that they were ready and better for the next match coming up. 

By the time Nathan, Jake, and Lucas had finished showering and getting dressed, the girls were no where to be found. They'd tried the rooms first but no one answered. Afterward, they went down to the hotel's dining area—still nothing. The last place they checked was the pool area outside. They thought that maybe the girls were working on their tans. But, once again, they were no where in sight. Even their cell phones were off.

"So now what do we do?" Jake asked.

"I saw an arcade before," Lucas said. "You wanna go in there for a while? We can check the rooms again later."

"Yeah, I guess," Nathan mumbled. He didn't know if he was more worried or frustrated by the fact that he couldn't find Haley. Nevertheless, he followed his brother and friend down another corridor until they reached the arcade. They played against each other for a couple of hours until they noticed that it was starting to get dark out.

"We should head back upstairs," Jake suggested. "They have to be back by now."

"Let's go," Nathan urged. _I'm going to go insane if she's still not there._ The three then quickly made their way to the elevator. It felt like they were in there for hours as it made its way up to the tenth floor. As soon as Nathan heard the beep and the doors opened, he quickly got out and headed to Haley's room. Lucas was trailing behind them. Jake returned to his since he and Peyton were sharing.

"Hales, are you in there?" Nathan called as he knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Brooke answered.

"She's not here. I suggest you check your room. Bye," Brooke rushed out before pulling Lucas in with her and slamming the door shut behind them. Nathan sighed agitatedly. _What the hell is going on? It's like one big game of manhunt. _He then hurriedly made his way back to his room as Brooke had instructed. He couldn't slide his key card in the door fast enough.

"Haley?" he questioned once he'd finally managed to get in.

"In here," she called from the bathroom. She was bending over touching the water as it filled the large tub. Automatically, he noticed that she was in her bikini no less. It was the white one she'd worn on the cruise last year—his favorite. It took less than five seconds before he closed the distance between them, turned her around, and claimed her lips. Nathan wasn't sure if it was her or him that moaned at the contact, but he didn't care. He finally had Haley all to himself.

"I've been wanting to do that all damn day," he muttered huskily as he began kissing his way down her neck. "Where were you?" It took Haley a minute to break through the Nathan-filled haze in her mind to formulate an actual sentence.

"The pool area," she replied breathlessly. His hands were all over her as his mouth expertly sucked on her pulse point. Her hands, meanwhile, went to undo his tie and shirt. He had way too many clothes on at the moment.

"No, you weren't. I checked," he said while helping her to remove his shirt.

"There are two pools. We went on the other side, since it was less crowded," she explained. It was getting a lot harder to talk as Nathan started to leave hot, fiery kisses down her chest. Haley moaned loudly when he started to nip at her exposed cleavage. His hands had traveled up her back. She next felt him pulling on the knots of her bikini top.

"I missed you," Nathan declared as he attacked her lips, once again. He could never leave them for too long. As soon as he finally managed to get her top off, he pulled Haley's bare chest flush against his. The need to feel skin-to-skin contact was killing him. They both moaned simultaneously in response to their extremely hot bodies touching.

"I can tell," she teased when she felt just how turned on he was. "Pants getting a little tight, Mr. Scott?"

"Extremely," he smirked against her mouth. Haley ran her hands down his defined chest and chiseled abs. She pulled away from him slightly to undo his belt buckle. But as she looked down, that's when she noticed all the water on the floor.

"Oh crap!" she exclaimed. She broke away from Nathan completely—causing him to groan in protest—to quickly shut the water off. Haley undid the drain to make some of it go down in the tub. It was already filled to the brim. She then got a few towels off of the rack nearby and laid them on the floor to dry it.

"I guess I distracted you, huh?" he questioned with a sexy smirk.

"You think?" she replied laughing. She put the cork back in when the water level was just right again. "The room probably could've flooded, and I wouldn't have noticed."

"It's just part of my charm," he declared. "You know you want me, Hales."

"I do," Haley responded as she walked over to him. She laid a few soft kisses on his torso while running her hand down his body. When she reached the front of his khaki pants, Haley gave it a quick squeeze—causing him to groan again. "But I'm taking a bath first." She then backed up from him, shimmied out of her bathing suit bottoms, playfully threw them towards him, and turned around to get in the tub.

"Tease," he kidded. She was just too cute and sexy sometimes.

"You could join me," she proposed with an innocent smile. She lifted one of her legs out of the water above the bubbles and stretched it enticingly. That's all Nathan needed to see before his mind was made up.

"Oh, I will," Nathan retorted quickly as he removed the rest of his clothes. He climbed in and took a seat between Haley's legs. Afterward, he laid back so his head was resting on her shoulder.

"This is a pretty big tub," he commented. Most of his body could fit. Just his ankles and feet were sticking out.

"Not big enough, though," Haley laughed. "You're so damn tall."

"I'm a basketball player, Hales. It kind of comes with the territory," Nathan chuckled.

"Speaking of basketball, you were great tonight. The Seminoles were tough," she said while wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Yeah, for awhile there I thought they might actually beat us."

"I didn't think so. I knew you'd kick their butts."

"Yeah, well, it took a lot out of me," he commented as he started to run his fingers along her arms.

"I know. You've been working really hard," Haley stated. "Just take it easy for a few days. You don't have practice again until Tuesday. You need a break."

"So do you. I don't know how you can balance classes, extra tutoring sessions, and cheerleading," Nathan pointed out.

"I happen to be a very good multi-tasker," she explained smiling.

"You still shouldn't have to do it alone. As soon as the season is over, I'll get a job."

"Nathan, seriously, don't worry about it. I can handle it," Haley assured him. "If you can't get a job until the summer, that's fine." She knew that he'd probably be really burnt out once the season was over. She didn't want Nathan to have to juggle something else after that right away.

"Hales, I'm not going to keep putting all of this pressure on you. You've got enough to deal with."

"Like I said, I can handle it. I'm a big girl, Nathan. Besides, we haven't even officially decided where we're going to live yet." They knew it would be in either one of their hometowns. They just had to make up their minds already.

"I know," Nathan sighed. That was another huge issue on their plate. The two were silent for a little while. Haley started to caress his wet hair and chest while Nathan's hands rubbed circles on her thighs that surrounded him.

"Nathan," Haley said tentatively.

"Yeah?" he questioned.

"What would you say if I wanted to move to Tree Hill?" she asked softly. Nathan shifted a little so that he could look over at her.

"Really?" he asked surprised. Haley nodded. It had been on her mind for awhile now. The more she thought about it, the more she felt like it was the right choice.

"What are you doing?" Haley questioned curiously when Nathan sat up. He moved so that he was on the opposite side of the tub facing her.

"Come here," he said before gently pulling her to him. Haley followed his lead. She ended up straddling him and resting on his legs that were sitting Indian style. Nathan wanted to be able to see and judge her expressions when they had this conversation.

He brushed aside some of her wet hair before asking, "Why do you want to move to Tree Hill?" Haley waited a second before answering. She wanted to collect her thoughts.

"Well, I guess the first reason is because it's your home. You've lived there all your life. California is a lot different, and it's really far away. I think it would be a hard adjustment for you. I really like North Carolina, and I'm used to it. It wouldn't be as challenging for me to move here."

"Why else?" he questioned.

"Another big factor is that most of our friends live in Tree Hill. I'd be around Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas all of the time. I miss them a lot over the summer. And Karen's there. I was even considering asking her if she needed any help this summer at the café," Haley explained. "So that's another good thing. I'd mostly likely have a job already set up."

"Anything else?" Nathan prodded.

"I think the town looks really nice, but I don't know if I have anymore specific reasons. I just have a feeling that I would be really happy in Tree Hill." Nathan nodded. Haley tried to gage his expression, but it remained neutral.

"What about your friends back home?"

"They'll always be important to me," Haley answered. "I've known them all for years. But at the same time, we're living our own separate lives. I have Brooke and all of you that I care a lot about, too. Things have changed, and I really believe that it's you guys I belong with now. But I can still keep in touch with Megan and all of them."

"And your family?" Nathan questioned further. "Do you really want to leave your parents and Vivian?"

"I'll miss them like crazy," Haley admitted. She then brought her hand up to caress his cheek. "But I love you, Nathan. You're my family now." Nathan could feel his stomach do flip flops at her words. He felt the exact same way. In response, he leaned in to give her a tender kiss. Haley's arms automatically tightened around his neck as she pulled him closer against her. He rested his forehead against hers once they'd broken apart.

"I love you, too, Hales. You know that you're the most important thing to me. But are you sure this is what you want? I mean, my parents live it Tree Hill, too. We might run into them and…" he trailed off as she cut in.

"I'm positive, Nathan," she replied confidently. "Always and forever, remember?" Nathan smiled before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. He was worried that she might've made this decision just to please him. He had to be sure that this was really and truly what she wanted. Now that he had his answer, he couldn't be happier.

"So, do you want to get out of this tub yet?" Nathan questioned as he tightened his grip around her waist. The temperature in the room seemed to have skyrocketed, all of a sudden. Plus, the fact that his wife was sitting on top of him brushing their lower bodies against each other was seriously getting to him. He'd wanted to be with her all day, and Nathan didn't know if he could wait much longer.

"Yes," Haley answered immediately. She was slightly breathless from all of his kisses. Every nerve in her body felt hyper sensitive—almost as if calling out to him. Haley swiftly reached over a few seconds later to uncork the drain. Nathan wasted no time getting up and out of the tub with her still in his arms. He then led them into the bedroom. He didn't care if they were soaking wet. They were alone and had finally agreed to live in Tree Hill. Mr. and Mrs. Scott were definitely going to waste no time celebrating.


	50. Chapter 49

**Hey guys, thanks again for the wonderful responses last chapter! I really appreciate them. I hope you like this one. So please read and review! Thanks! **

* * *

**Chapter 49**

**_March 8, 2008_**

"Oh my God, we so need some road-trip music," Brooke declared. "Here, Nathan, pop this in."

"Brooke, first of all, Beyoncé is not road-trip music," Nathan replied. "And second, we're not going that far. We're just going to Tree Hill."

"So, we need some music to set the mood," she replied. "Jay-z and 50 Cent rapping about shooting up a block is not exactly good stuff to be listening to when you're going apartment hunting."

"I have to agree with Cheery. If I have to hear anymore hip hop, I'm going to throw myself out of the car," Lucas chimed in.

"It's staying on," Nathan replied firmly.

"Haley," Brooke pled. "He's your husband. Talk some sense into him."

"Nathan, please change it," Haley requested. The four of them were in Nathan's SUV on their way to Tree Hill to go check out a few apartments they'd researched. It had been a month since Nathan and Haley had decided that that was where they were going to live. This was the first weekend that they had some free time to look around. Their friends had been ecstatic when they heard the news. Brooke had practically begged to come along and help them search.

"Hales, we already listened to Lucas' loser rock for an hour. It's my turn," he replied.

"Oh my God, it's not loser rock!" Lucas protested. "You just have no taste. And we only listened to it for like fifteen minutes before you changed it."

"Well, it was long enough," Nathan retorted. Just then, Haley reached over and popped his CD out of the stereo. "Haley!"

"Nathan, it's giving me a headache. Please, let's just listen to something a little mellower," she said. She then plugged her iPod into the jack.

"What is this?" Nathan questioned a few seconds later.

"It's Dido."

"I'm sorry, Tutor Girl, did you just say 'dildo?'" Brooke asked surprised.

"What? NO! I said '_Dido,'_" Haley corrected as her face turned red from embarrassment. Both Nathan and Lucas started to laugh hysterically. "You and that dirty mind, Davis." She tried to suppress her own laughter but was unsuccessful. The stuff that her friend came out with was too funny.

"Sorry, it just sounded like that. Besides, some people are into…"

"Brooke, believe me, I would never have any need to say that word."

"Yeah, why would she need one of those when she has me?" Nathan threw in. Haley's mouth dropped open as she felt her face turn even redder. _I cannot believe he said that!_

"Nathan!" she admonished.

"Oh, gross!" Lucas gagged. "I really did _not _need to hear that." Brooke, however, busted out laughing.

"You guys are so bad," Haley commented while shaking her head.

"You know it's true," Nathan teased. Haley then turned to stare out her window. He was right, but she didn't necessarily want to admit that in front of their friends. She was pretty sure that her face resembled a tomato by now.

"Seriously, I don't want to hear this," Lucas chimed in while covering his ears.

"Ok, so changing the subject, which apartment are we visiting first?" Brooke asked once her laughter subsided. Haley more than welcomed the transition.

"Um, the one on Thames Street," Haley replied while looking over the list they'd made. She glanced over at Nathan afterward. "How much longer until we get there?"

"About ten minutes," he answered. For the rest of the way, the friends talked and joked around about more appropriate topics.

"Ok, this may be a small town, but I am so going to get lost," Haley stated. She couldn't believe how many side streets they had gone down to get to the first apartment complex.

"You'll get used to it. I'll give you another tour over the summer," Brooke offered._ I'm definitely going to need it_, Haley pondered.

"We're here," Nathan announced as he parked the car in the parking lot of the complex. The group got out and made their way up to Apartment 301.

"Are you the Scotts?" an old woman with glasses questioned as they approached.

"Yes," Haley answered. "I'm Haley and this is my husband Nathan. These are our friends Brooke and Lucas."

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Mrs. Chambers the landlord. I spoke with you on the phone," the woman replied while shaking all of their hands. "You guys are about the sixth couple to stop by today."

"So, I guess a lot of people are interested in this apartment?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, yes. It's got a lot of great features. Most people claim that it takes their breath away," she commented. Mrs. Chambers then gestured to the front door. "So, shall we?"

"Yeah," Nathan replied. He then grabbed Haley's hand before following the woman through the entryway. As soon as she saw the apartment, Haley thought that Mrs. Chambers was right. The apartment did take her breath away. Because as soon as she saw the yellow stains on the ceiling, brown stains on the rug, dilapidated kitchen, rotted wood on the windowsill, and then the perfect view of a strip joint with bright flashing lights down the street a couple of blocks over, her lungs faltered and her head grew faint.

"Oh my God," Brooke mumbled with a grossed out expression on her face.

"Wow," Nathan muttered. "This place is really something." He looked over at Haley when he felt her squeeze his hand. He could already tell from her eyes that she didn't like this place either. _What a dump_, he thought to himself.

"I know. I know," Mrs. Chambers said. "Shocking that this place hasn't been claimed yet, huh?"

"Yes, it's unbelievable," Lucas stated dryly.

"Feel free to walk around. The bathroom and bedroom are down the hall to the right."

"I don't even want to think about what I could catch in here," Brooke whispered to Haley.

"We're going to check out the bedroom," Haley said to Mrs. Chambers. Staring at the dust and grime in the kitchen was already making her stomach queasy. She pulled Nathan down the hallway with her. Lucas and Brooke were trailing closely behind them.

"There are cracks in the walls," Lucas noted.

"That's not as bad as the two by four bathroom with brown gook on the shower tile," Brooke added after she quickly came out of the bathroom.

"Nasty," Nathan said when he saw the stained mattress in the bedroom. "What is on that?"

"I really don't want to know," Haley replied. She continued to look around the room. That's when she saw the large, brown bug crawling across the floor a few feet away. "Oh my God, get me out of here. There's a cockroach." _That is absolutely disgusting! Ugh, I need to take a shower after this._ She instinctively clung to Nathan while pushing him back out the door.

"Ew!" Brooke said with a shudder.

"So, what do you think? Are you going to take it?" Mrs. Chambers asked once they returned to the living room.

"If you do, I'm not visiting," Brooke whispered to them.

"Actually, we have some other places that we'll also be looking at. We'll get back to you," Haley said politely.

"Oh, ok. But just so you know, there's a game room downstairs. The residents here love it. They can't wait until it reopens after the fumigation is complete."

"Like we said, we'll have to get back to you," Nathan retorted curtly. "Let's go, guys." He couldn't stand being in there another minute. The place was totally revolting. Not to mention, the repugnant smell was starting to get to him. The four quickly said goodbye and hightailed it out of there.

"Finally, fresh air," Brooke exclaimed.

"That is definitely off of the list," Haley declared.

"That woman had to be senile," Nathan concluded. "That apartment was just pathetic."

"Let's just get out of here," Lucas urged. "I feel contaminated enough as it is." They all got back in the car and headed to the next place—thinking that nothing could possibly be as bad as that.

* * *

"That's it. I can't take it anymore," Haley proclaimed. "If I have to walk into one more shit hole, I'm going to go insane." They had been to about five more apartments. And much to their dismay, each one seemed to be just as nauseating as the next. 

"I thought that you guys researched these places beforehand," Lucas said.

"We did," Nathan replied. "There were even pictures."

"I'm beginning to think that those pictures were a little embellished," Haley stated. "This is officially a nightmare. How in the hell can we move here if we can't find a place to live?" They needed to find an apartment early and make sure that everything was all set when they moved in come May.

"What about a house?" Brooke suggested. "You know, just get a small one."

"No, that's too expensive," she replied.

"Well, there's still one more place we have to visit. Let's just go check it out. If it sucks, then we'll call it quits for the day. Sound good?" Nathan inquired as he took Haley's hand in his.

"Ok," she agreed. Although she was burnt out, she was willing to try one last place.

"Where is this next one?" Lucas asked.

"It's on Cherry Drive," he answered.

"Oh, I've been by that way before. It's right near my mom's café. I didn't know they had an apartment complex over there."

"They didn't before. It's new," Nathan explained. _So, hopefully, it won't be as pathetic as the other ones we saw_, he thought.

"Well, at least that's an upgrade," Brooke commented. Another ten minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot. The first thing that Haley noticed was how welcoming and bright it looked. The building itself was a light, grayish-white color. The grass on the lawn was a dark green. There were pretty flowers, bushes, and trees in certain areas. As she got out of the car, the parking lot itself looked newly paved and clean. It was already a step up from the other places.

"This doesn't look too bad," Lucas said.

"Let's see the apartment first before we make any conclusions," Nathan proposed. He then turned to Haley. "What number is it?"

"Um…223," Haley answered after looking at the paper.

"The stairs are over there," Brooke pointed out. They all headed over towards them and made their way to the second floor. The place was huge, so it took a couple of minutes before they found the apartment they were looking for. It was all the way at the end of one of the passageways.

"I like that it's outside," Haley stated. There were no enclosed hallways or anything. There were just the railings along the walkways and a roof on top. When Vivian and Bill had first gotten married, their apartment building was all enclosed. Haley would never forget the horrendous smells she sometimes got a whiff of when she visited them.

"That'll be good when the weather gets nice," Brooke added.

"Hales," Nathan prodded as he stood in front of the apartment door. Haley moved away from the railing and went next to him. Afterward, Nathan knocked. They waited a minute or so, but no one answered. He knocked again.

"I don't think anyone's in there," Lucas concluded.

"Is it unlocked?" Brooke inquired. She leaned over Haley and turned the knob. The door swung wide open a second later.

"Do we just go in?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, let's take a look," Nathan urged. He reached for Haley's hand before leading her inside.

"Whoa," Haley muttered while glancing around. "This place is so…nice." When they first walked in, there was one big wide open room. The kitchen was in the corner to the right. It already looked more spacious than the one they had now. There was an island in the center. However, there was enough space to put a table a few feet in front of the kitchen. They couldn't fit anything like that in their current apartment. And when Haley saw the size of the stove and cabinets, she almost jumped for joy. There was also a sliding glass door that seemed to lead outside to a private balcony.

"Look at all this space," she declared. Nathan glanced over briefly before returning his attention back to the living room. It was a good size. Nathan already knew where they could fit their TV, stereo, and his Play Station.

"Oh, there's huge closet," Brooke informed them. She had opened one of the doors to the left in the hallway. Haley walked over to take a look. She next headed to the room at the end.

"The bedroom is big, too," Lucas said from behind her.

"Nice," Nathan stated following them inside. There was another room right off of that one. He walked over and saw that it was the bathroom.

"Oh my God, it's actually clean," Haley beamed. Nathan laughed at her excited smile.

"Hello?!" someone called from the living room. They all walked back to the front of the apartment when they heard the voice.

"Can I help you?" the guy asked.

"Um, yeah, we're interested in renting this apartment," Nathan said. "The door was unlocked, so we came in when no one answered."

"Oh, ok. I'm Tom Banks. I own this complex," he informed them while holding his hand out to Nathan.

"I'm Nathan and this is my wife Haley. That's my brother Lucas and his girlfriend Brooke," he introduced.

"It's nice to meet you all," Tom replied. "So, is it you and your wife who are looking or are…"

"Yeah," Haley spoke up. "We were just wondering if you could tell us a little bit about the place and how much the rent would be each month."

"Of course," Tom responded. He then started talking to them about the apartment itself. He informed them of the different features, some basic rules of the complex, and the price. "….Also, there's a heated, indoor pool on the bottom floor and one large laundry room. Next to that there's another room with a mini theater. The kids around here really seem to like it. But it's just he two of you, right?"

"Yes," Nathan confirmed.

"I figured. You both seem a little young," Tom commented. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"We're both twenty," Haley answered. "We currently attend Duke. We're living there right now, but we're looking for a place to rent during the summer."

"When would you need the apartment by?"

"Probably early May," Nathan responded.

"That can be arranged. Someone else was interested in renting it for April. She'd be out by the time you need it," Tom declared. "So, do you want to take the apartment, or do you still need some time to think about it? There are a few other people who are interested, also."

"Um, if you could give us just a few minutes, that'd be great," Haley said.

"Sure, go ahead. Look around again if you want. I'll be in my office all the way down the on the left."

"Ok, thanks." Haley then turned to Nathan as soon as Tom left. "So, what do you think?"

"I really like it. It's clean, the location is good, and there's space for my Play Station," Nathan stated. Haley rolled her eyes amused at that last comment. "I think we should take it. What do you think?"

"Honestly, I love it. I mean, the price is a little high, but it's still better than anything we've seen. What about you guys?" Haley asked looking over at Lucas and Brooke.

"I think it's adorable," Brooke declared.

"Go for it," Lucas agreed.

"Ok then. Let's go tell Tom we've found our apartment," Haley proclaimed. Nathan smiled down at her and gave her an affectionate kiss. He then led the way.

* * *

"So, is anyone hungry?" Nathan questioned as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

"I'm starving," Brooke declared. "All this apartment hunting for you guys has really wiped me out."

"Me, too," Haley agreed.

"Why don't we go to my mom's café?" Lucas proposed. "I'm sure she'd be happy to see you guys."

"I don't know," Nathan said skeptically. "My mom might be there." He hadn't heard from his parents ever since they called last month and said that they would be cutting him off. He kind of liked it that way. Nathan was actually relieved. He didn't want to depend on them anymore. He had his own life to live with Haley. If they couldn't accept that, then that was their problem.

"She won't. She doesn't work on Saturdays," he clarified.

"Alright. We can go." About ten minutes later, they arrived. The place seemed pretty packed, but they managed to get a table.

"Oh my God, if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Scott!" Karen exclaimed as she approached them while carrying Lily.

"Hi, Karen," Haley greeted happily. "Long time no see." She got up and gave her a hug. She then rubbed the baby's back gently.

"I'll say," she laughed. "Congratulations. I heard you're both staying together."

"We are," Nathan confirmed. He, too, got up and gave Karen a hug.

"I'm so happy for you both. I knew everything would work out."

"Yeah, it did," Haley said with a smile towards Nathan. She then looked at Lily.

"Wow, she got so big," Haley commented. "And those blue eyes are still to die for."

"Just like her brother's," Lucas beamed proudly.

"Cocky much, Broody?" Brooke teased before giving him a peck on the cheek. "I think you've been spending too much time with Nathan."

"Hey!" Nathan laughed.

"As my younger brother often says, I'm only stating the truth," Lucas replied.

"Whatever, she's adorable," Haley complimented.

"Miss, can we get some service over here?!" a customer shouted a few tables away.

"Oh, I'm sorry you guys. I would love to stay and chat but this place is a madhouse," Karen said.

"We can watch her for you," Haley offered. "You know, until things settle down a little bit."

"That would be great, but I don't want to impose on you kids."

"Mom, it's fine. We'll watch Lily," Lucas assured her. He then got up and took the baby from her.

"Alright, just for a little while," Karen finally conceded.

"Miss?!" the guy yelled again.

"God help me," she muttered before heading over to the table.

"Where are all the waitresses?" Brooke asked. Haley looked around, also. She only saw about three girls. They were all rushing around.

"Well, two girls quit and another one was fired," Lucas answered. "She had an attitude problem. My mom's been trying to hire some more people but most of them just don't seem like they can handle it." Haley glanced over at Nathan, and he seemed to be thinking the same thing as she was. Now would be a perfect time for Haley to find out if Karen would hire her. _I'll wait until she has a moment to rest before I talk to her_, Haley thought. She didn't want to bother Karen while she was so busy.

"I'm going to help my mom," Lucas declared when one of the waitresses almost tripped on a little kid that was running around. She ended up dropping the tray causing the food and dishes to crash to the floor. "Haley, would you mind holding Lily? Brooke over here is afraid of baby spit."

"I am not!" Brooke denied. "I just don't want my designer clothes to get ruined when she barfs. Do you know how much that reeked the last time it happened?"

"Sure, I'll take her," Haley replied. Lucas gently passed his sister to Haley before heading to the kitchen in the back. As Haley looked down at Lily in her arms, she couldn't help but melt. She always loved babies. Brooke moved over one seat so that she could be closer to Haley and the baby. She started playing with her fingers while Haley talked to her.

"Hi, Lily, you are so adorable," she cooed. "Yes, you are. Yes, you are." Nathan smiled as he saw them fawn over the baby. He could never really understand what made girls go so crazy over them. _It must be a maternal thing._ But it was a funny sight, to say the least. His grin widened when he noticed how natural Haley looked while holding Lily. It was easy to see that she'd be an amazing mother. He also couldn't help the sense of pride and admiration he felt when he realized it would be their child she would be holding like that someday.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room," Brooke announced before getting up. "I'll be right back."

"Ok," Haley replied. She stared at Lily for a few more seconds before looking up. She could feel Nathan's intense gaze on her. It was like he was burning a hole right through her. Her eyes met his before he suddenly leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"What was that for?" she questioned. She could feel the smile on her face growing as she blushed. It was a very intimate kiss to be sharing in such a crowded restaurant.

"You'll make a really great and sexy mom one day," he commented as a playful smirk crossed his face. Haley felt her cheeks flush even more.

"Nathan, are trying to allude to something?" she teased.

"No. It's just an observation," he said before giving her another quick peck on the lips.

"You know, I knew there had to be some other reason why you married her. You could've just told me that you knocked her up, Nathan," a deep voice said. "Who knew the rumors I heard from my sources on campus were true." The two looked up to see none other than Dan Scott scoffing down at them.

"Haley isn't and never has been pregnant, Dad. What are you doing here?" Nathan sighed agitatedly. He hated how he could disconnect himself from his father, but Dan still knew everything that happened in his life. Nathan could already feel his temper rising. However, he refused to let his father get to him this time. It figured that he would show up at a time when Nathan was actually feeling content.

"I came looking for your mother. We're having company tonight with some business associates of mine. I need her to pick up some more wine later on, since she drank everything that was in the cabinet."

"And that doesn't concern you?" Nathan questioned edgily. His father's tone was way too nonchalant.

"I could ask you the same thing. Your mother's drinking has only gotten worse since you walked out on us. If anyone should be worried and feel guilty here, it's you," Dan retorted.

"Nathan, don't listen to him," Haley said softly in his ear. "He's just trying tear you down." However, she knew that the damage was already done. She could see his mind processing what Dan had just said.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" Karen questioned harshly as she approached them.

"Nothing. Just looking for my wife," he replied innocently.

"She doesn't work on Saturdays. I would've expected you to know that."

"Well, you can't blame me for not listening to her, since she's usually drunk and slurring most of the time. Huh, Nathan?" Dan inquired with a smug smile while looking at him.

"Stop it," Haley ordered forcefully. "It's not his fault."

"Not entirely. I hold you responsible, too, Hannah." He then gave Haley a malicious smile.

"Look, I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I want you to leave right now, Dan. I won't have you harassing the kids in my café," Karen proclaimed.

"Don't worry. I'm going. There's no need to get all PMS, Karen," he smirked. He started to turn around but halted and faced her again. "By the way, that baby definitely has Keith's hideous eyebrows."

"Just get the hell out, Dan," Karen demanded furiously. He smirked at her.

"Gee, what lousy customer service," he said loudly so everyone could hear. "It's appalling." He then gave her another smirk before "storming out."

"What was that all about?" Brooke questioned as she and Lucas came to the table.

"I really hate that man," Karen muttered. She turned to Haley afterward. "I'll take Lily now." Haley handed her over before returning her attention to Nathan. As usual, his jaw was clenched, and his fists were balled up after an encounter with Dan.

"Nathan," Haley prodded as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he said after a minute. She knew it wasn't true but decided to drop it once she saw the pleading look he gave her. He didn't want to discuss it now. Haley nodded to let him know that she understood. They would talk about it later. Once again, Dan had trapped him in the riptide. But Haley would do everything in her power to get him out of it.


	51. Chapter 50

**Hey guys, once again, thanks for the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner. The second semester just started up for me, so I've been busy this week. But did anyone notice the third Peyton preview in a row?! I seriously started yelling at the TV. I like her, but I'm really getting sick of it. I actually think that all of the characters have been getting a good and equal amount of screen time. It's just those stupid previews that make it seem like Peyton is the center of the universe! Ugh! On a happier note, though, Nathan looked so amazingly hott with his hair cut. I loved seeing him with Skills and Lucas trying to make something out of the new team. Although, I don't think he'd really be helping that ass Quentin (who I think is a lot worse than Nathan ever was) if he knew that he'd harassed Haley. Anyway, back to the story, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and will continue to review. Thanks again!  
**

* * *

** Chapter 50**

Nathan lied awake in bed. His brain felt like it was officially on overload. He had so much to deal with that he felt like he was suffocating. Midterms had begun that week. He'd been stuck in the library and apartment all weekend trying to study and finish up a few papers. In fact, he had an exam in his advertising class tomorrow. He could tell just from the study guide that it was going to be tough.

Then there was basketball. They had just played the last game of the semi-finals and won a few days ago. That meant that Duke would officially be going to the NCAA championship. If that wasn't stressful enough, UNC was going to be their opponents. This would be their chance to finally beat them. It would also be a way for Nathan to make up for that missed shot last season. He was determined to prove to his opponents, the scouts, the fans, and himself that he could still come out on top. He just wished that it was Saturday already so that he could get it over with. The pressure was definitely wearing him down—as well as the practices Coach K had been scheduling this week. They'd done so many suicides the other day that almost all of them were puking afterward.

And finally, there was the issue of his mother's drinking. Nathan had vowed to not let his father get to him again. Unfortunately, that was proving quite difficult. Ever since Dan had basically accused him of being the cause of his mother's alcoholism a little over a week ago, Nathan had felt nothing but guilt and anguish. He knew that his mother was an adult. It was her life, and she could make her own decisions. But Nathan still partially found himself to blame. He was positive that his mother's drinking initially started because of Dan. She was always miserable in their marriage, but she never had the strength to leave him. However, Nathan couldn't help but wonder if it was his decision to cut them out of his life that really pushed her all the way over the edge. He'd been so upset lately that he even tried calling her a few times. But she never got back to him. _God, why does everything have to be such a fucking mess? _

Nathan looked over at the clock on the nightstand. It was one o'clock in the morning. He really had to get some sleep or he'd be dead during his exam and basketball practice tomorrow. He sighed softly before turning on his side. His eyes shut but sleep would still not come. He ended up just staring at the wall. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Nathan felt the bed move. Haley had scooted over to him. He felt her soft breasts through her tank top press against his bare back. One of her arms wrapped around his waist as she pressed tender kisses on his shoulder blades. Almost immediately, he could feel the goose bumps forming on his skin at the contact. He let her continue for a couple more minutes until he finally flipped on his other side to face her.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Nathan asked as he pulled her close to him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Haley replied while caressing his cheek. "This is like the fourth night in a week you've been up."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't need to see you to know what's going with you," she informed him quietly. "I can feel that something's wrong."

"You're too perceptive for your own good," he said with small, teasing smile.

Haley returned the gesture before asking, "You wanna tell me about it?"

"It's nothing you haven't heard before," he answered.

"That's ok. I don't mind listening to it again," she said.

"Honestly, it's just life," Nathan declared. "School, basketball, my parents…I'm just so sick of it all, Hales. I feel like every time I seem to get ahead, all this other bullshit gets in the way to pull me back down." Haley sighed before giving him a kiss on the forehead and then the lips.

"It does seem like that, doesn't it?" she agreed. She moved up a little bit on the bed so that Nathan could rest his head on her chest. Haley then began to run her fingers gently through his hair. He focused on the steady and calming rhythm of her heartbeat. "But despite all that, there are so many positive things going for you, too."

"Like?" he prodded.

"Well, first off, you guys are going to the championship this Saturday. It's what you've been working so hard for all season. And judging by the way you look during practice—which is pretty damn good—I'm one hundred percent positive that you're going to kick some Tar Heel butt."

"You've been checking me out?" Nathan teased.

"Definitely," Haley laughed. "Let's just say that if it wasn't for your teammates, I would have totally jumped you in the locker room by now." He laughed out loud at that.

"Well, maybe next time I'll conveniently stay behind so you can make your move," he commented.

"You do that," she said with an amused smile. "But, moving on, another good thing is that spring break is next week. By then, not only will basketball season be over, but we'll have some time off to ourselves."

"Yeah, that does sound good," he agreed.

"And we'll be having more money coming in soon now that Karen promised to hire me at the café for the summer. This, in turn, will help us pay for the amazing apartment we'll be renting."

"Another plus," Nathan said perking up. He didn't know how Haley was doing it, but he was starting to feel better. _Seriously, my wife is amazing._

"As for your parents, Dan hasn't called or bothered you. And I know that you're worried about your mom, but she's the one who has to take care of herself. You can't control that."

"I know, but I still feel guilty," he replied.

"Nathan, from the stories you've told me and what I've seen, your mom appears to have been an alcoholic way before we got married. You were a kid when it started. You couldn't have possibly done anything to provoke it then. Which just goes to show you that Dan is the one who's responsible," Haley explained.

"I know you're right. It still bothers me, though," Nathan muttered.

"And when it does, you can talk to me. You know I'll be with you every step of the way. Through rain or shine, the good times and the bad, the highs and lows, when…"

"Hales, I get it," Nathan interrupted laughing. Haley was happy to hear him laugh again. She could already tell that his mood was changing.

"Hey, I was going for a dramatic effect," she defended playfully. Nathan chuckled as he sat up to look at her.

"You are one of a kind, Haley James Scott," he declared. "And I'm lucky to have you." He then leaned down to give her a deep and passion-filled kiss.

"Mmmm," she moaned as he pulled away. "I guess this means that you're feeling much better."

"I am. Thanks to you," Nathan stated. He stared at her for another minute before that signature smirk of his formed on his face.

"What?" Haley asked skeptically.

"Oh, nothing," he replied. "I was just thinking about how this time last year we basically hated each other. I was with whiny Melissa and you were with wannabe Wayne."

"Shane," Haley corrected while rolling her eyes. She knew Nathan always said his name like that on purpose.

"Whatever," he shrugged. "It's just so surreal how we finally ended up where we did."

"That's a good thing, right?" Haley asked with a mock threatening look.

"Definitely," Nathan conceded before giving her an affectionate peck on the lips. "So, I have a confession to make."

"Uh oh," Haley giggled. "This can't be good."

"Hey, just hear me out. Are you ready?"

"Bring it on, Scott."

"Ok, so here it is. I always secretly compared other girls to you," he admitted.

"What?" Haley asked surprised as she felt her smile widen.

"I mean, I didn't really know I was doing it, but I did. Ever since I met you that day during freshman orientation, you were so different. It definitely irked me that you didn't like me right away. I mean, I'm Nathan Scott. What female doesn't drool over me?"

"See, that right there is why I 'hated' you," Haley stated making air quotes. "You were way too cocky for your own good. I never wanted to fall for you, because I knew you expected me to."

"Yeah, well, all the other girls I met after you were too easy," Nathan declared. When he saw the wry look she gave him after that, he quickly corrected, "I mean that they were too easy because they fell for my charm right away. There was no fire or challenge. I probably could've snapped my fingers and they'd do what I wanted. But you wouldn't put up with my crap."

"Damn straight, mister," she joked.

"I liked that. I enjoyed our fights—especially when you'd blush and get all pissed off. It was amazingly sexy," he commented while starting to kiss her neck.

"I am gifted that way," Haley said playfully. She could feel her eyes starting to close when Nathan's tongue teased her skin.

"Well, since you told me a confession. I guess it's only fair that I tell you one," she announced a little out of breath. Nathan just groaned in response without stopping his ministrations. It took Haley a minute to formulate what she was going to say when she felt him mouth his way down her body.

"I always wished that Shane was more like you," Haley revealed. Nathan suddenly stopped kissing the exposed skin of her stomach and looked up at her.

"Really?" he asked shocked. Haley's eyes snapped open before she nodded. "Why?"

"Like you said before, there was no fire. He didn't get under my skin the way that you did. I swear, there were times when I really just wanted to slap you," Haley said while shaking her head. Nathan laughed. "But I don't think that anyone ever made me feel more alive."

"I can definitely relate to that," he agreed. He moved so that he was face to face with her again. That's when he noticed Haley's slightly flushed face.

"What?" he questioned. "Is there something else?"

"No," she replied.

"Liar," he accused smiling. "You're holding back, Mrs. Scott."

"Ok, fine. I also…sort of wished that…I wished that Shane looked more like you," she rushed out afterward. Nathan's smile quickly transformed into a beaming smirk.

"How so?" he urged.

"Well, he was kind of scrawny. You, on the other hand, are absolutely not," Haley stated. She could only imagine how red her face was now. She couldn't believe she was telling him all of this. "And you're really tall. I'm a total sucker for height."

"Anything else?" Nathan prodded.

"And I was kind of attracted to your…" she trailed off.

"My what?" he pushed intrigued.

"I was attracted to your charming smile," Haley admitted blushing even more. "Are you happy now?"

"Extremely," Nathan proclaimed. But his smirk soon began to fade as he looked at her. His expression seemed serious.

"What?" Haley asked a little concerned. He shook his head.

"It's nothing bad," he replied while caressing her hair. "I just love you."

"I love you, too," she responded. Haley leaned up to capture his lips in hers. The kiss was long, slow, and sensual. She could feel her whole body tingle from her head to her toes. When they did finally break apart, Haley glanced at the clock.

"We need to get some sleep. It's almost two o'clock. We have to be ready for exams tomorrow."

"Ok," Nathan sighed a little disappointed. He knew he needed rest, but Haley was just so damn intoxicating. "Whatever you say, Tutor Wife." Haley gave him one of her sweet smiles before snuggling into his arms. After a couple of minutes, Nathan did find himself starting to drift off.

"Goodnight, Hales," he mumbled sleepily.

"Goodnight, Nathan. Sweet dreams."

* * *

"Haley Bop, are you still there?" Vivian questioned. 

"Yeah, are you ok?" Haley asked as she switched the phone to her other ear. She grabbed the cup of hot chocolate she just made and took a seat at the kitchen counter.

"No. That is literally the third time I've puked this morning. I feel lousy."

"I'm sorry," she replied sympathetically. "Did you try eating some saltines?"

"We don't have any. Bill's out getting them now. He stayed home from work today to be with me. It's all his fault that I'm pregnant and feel this way. Let me give you some advice, little sis. The next time Nathan reaches for you, just say 'no.'" Haley laughed softly to herself at how serious her sister sounded.

"I'll try," she joked. _But I know I won't succeed_, she thought with a smile. Nathan was just too sexy to deny.

"So, Mom and Dad told me that you're moving to Tree Hill."

"Yeah, I think it's the right place for Nathan and me," Haley stated. "Karen, my friend Lucas' mom, hired me at her café. So once the semester ends, I'll have a full-time job."

"What about Nathan? Is he going to work?" Vivian asked.

"He is, but he's still looking. Right now, he's just trying to make it through the rest of the season."

"That's right. The championship is in two days. I don't know if Dad told you, but we're going to have a little Duke party during the game. Patty and Bob along with some other people are coming over to root for you guys."

"Aw, that's great. I'll make sure to tell Nathan," Haley said. "He'll like that."

"Yeah, wish him good luck for us."

"I will," she promised. "Crap, now I want to cry. I'm going to miss you all. Maybe Nathan and I can come and visit in the summer for a week or something."

"I'm sure Mom and Dad would like that, but they bought an RV," Vivian stated. "Apparently, it's been a dream of theirs to drive around touring the country."

"Oh, well, I'd still like to come and visit you and my friends." Haley had called Megan, Anna, and Greg already to tell them the news. Megan and Anna said that they would be depressed she was leaving but were happy for her. Greg, on the other hand, didn't seem to take it so well. Haley actually got the feeling that he was kind of angry with her. When she asked him about it, though, he claimed that he was fine. His reaction was, "just from shock."

"I'm sure your friends would really like you to come. But I, however, won't be here."

"What? Why?" Haley asked confused.

"Bill got a job promotion. The company wants to transfer him to another advertising firm in Florida." Haley automatically felt her stomach drop at that.

"Where in Florida?"

"Kissimmee."

"Kissa-what?" she questioned puzzled.

"_Kiss-i-mmee_," Vivian clarified. "I know it sounds funny, but that's the name of the city."

"Oh, sorry."

"That's ok. I was confused when I first heard it, too. Anyway, we flew down there last week so Bill could meet his new boss. We checked out a few houses, too. We already found one that we like."

"So you'll be moving soon then," Haley concluded.

"Yeah, by mid-April," she answered.

"Jeez, Vivian, way to bury the lead," Haley admonished.

"Sorry. I would've told you sooner, but Bill and I wanted to make sure that we were really going to go through with it. There's no point in telling everyone if we decided not to move."

"Oh, well, I guess I understand why you didn't say anything," Haley conceded a minute later.

"Actually, if anything, I thought you'd be really happy about it. Florida is a lot closer than California. We could actually visit each other more often." _Wow, she's right_, Haley thought perking up.

"Actually, that does make me feel a whole lot better," she admitted.

"See, so it's not so bad," Vivian pointed out. "You and Nathan can even visit us, too, over the summer if you want. Of course, you might not recognize me, because I'll most likely be really fat. But then again, we can't win them all." Haley rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Viv, you are too much," she teased. Haley then glanced at her watch. "Oh, crap. Vivian, I've got to go. I'm supposed to be meeting my friends in the library in five minutes."

"Midterms kicking your ass?"

"Definitely," she replied. "But I'll talk to you again soon, ok?"

"Alright. Good luck and kick some cheerleader butt at that game."

"We will," Haley laughed. "Feel better."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye," she responded before shutting off the phone. Haley then quickly went into the bedroom to gather her messenger bag and books. Afterward, she was out the door and heading to the library.

* * *

"I've decided that I completely hate psychology," Brooke declared as she stared at her laptop. "There is way too much info on mental disorders to narrow down." Everyone was now in the library studying and writing papers for their respective classes. They only had another hour until basketball and cheerleading practice. 

"Please, try taking organic chemistry and then come talk to me," Peyton said.

"I told you to avoid that class at all costs," Haley stated.

"I would have if all the other science courses weren't completely filled up," she replied.

"I hate business," Nathan chimed in as he looked through his textbook for his group theory class. "I don't even know why I'm majoring in it anymore. My dad cut me off. It's not like he's going to be handing down his dealership to me now—not that I really want it anyway."

"You need to major in something and get an education," Haley responded. "Besides, I think business is a good area for you."

"Why?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe you could start your own company someday. Or be a big NBA superstar and open up a sports agency or something like that. There's tons of stuff you could do with a business degree," Haley explained.

"Actually," Nathan began as he thought about it for a minute. "That's a pretty good idea. You're a genius, Hales." It never really occurred to him that he could combine sports with his degree someday. Whenever he thought about his major, Nathan automatically just associated it with Dan Scott Motors.

"I try," she replied with a smile as Nathan leaned in to give her an affectionate kiss.

"Aw, how cute," Lucas commented. "Now knock it off before I puke."

"Broody, be nice," Brooke scolded. "There's no need to be such a grouch."

"Well, I can't help it. I'm stressed out. I've been trying to analyze Camus for the last hour," he defended.

"I'm almost done with my paper," Haley said while typing up her final paragraph on her laptop. They were in the same literature class, so she knew what he was going through.

"Nerd," Lucas fake coughed.

"Loser," Haley mimicked back.

"Real mature, guys," Jake laughed.

"Actually, speaking of stress, I was wondering what everyone was planning on doing for spring break next week," Brooke spoke up.

"Brooke, how do you associate stress with spring break?" Peyton laughed.

"What I mean is, we're all stressed out now, but we should do something relaxing during our week off."

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Nathan asked curiously.

"My parents bought a new beach house this summer in Tree Hill. I know that the weather is still kind of cold out now, but I thought it would be a good place for a mini vacation," she proposed.

"That sounds good. When would we leave, though?" Lucas questioned.

"I was thinking Sunday afternoon. If we win the championship, we'll have a bonfire and beer on the beach that night. If we lose, we'll still have a bonfire and beer on the beach while burning all UNC logos. Sound good?" Brooke suggested.

"I'm down for that," Jake answered.

"Hey, any excuse for fire and beer," Peyton joked.

"Broody?" Brooke inquired.

"Count me in, Pretty Girl."

"Naley?"

Haley looked to Nathan before answering, "We'll be there."

"Fabulous!" Brooke cheered a little too loudly.

"Brooke," Lucas scolded.

"Sorry," she whispered. "It's not my fault that the library is so quiet and boring." They all laughed softly before continuing their previous assignments and studying. _Yes, I'm done_, Haley cheered in her head as soon as she typed the last sentence of her paper. She just decided to read it over again to make sure there weren't any mistakes. A few minutes later, that's when she felt Nathan's hand on her knee. Haley almost jumped from the surprising contact. She looked over at Nathan and saw that his eyes were glued to the book in front of him. However, she saw the slightest hint of a smirk on his face as he slowly started to massage her knee.

Haley tried to continue reading her paper. It was becoming difficult, though. Her leg started to tingle from his touch. A minute later, she felt Nathan's hand sliding a little further up her leg. He was now rubbing her thigh. Haley bit down hard on her bottom lip to keep a moan from escaping her. Their friends were sitting right next to them at the table. She was sure they wouldn't appreciate this kind of disruption. Haley shot Nathan a look to cut it out, but his gaze was still focused on the book in front of him. _It's ok, Haley. So what if he's touching you and totally turning you on. You can handle it_, she tried to tell herself. _Just stay composed…oh crap! _Haley practically jumped in her seat when Nathan's hand slid between her legs and squeezed her inner thigh.

"Tutor Girl, what's the matter?" Brooke questioned concerned. Haley could feel her face turning red when they all looked up at her quizzically. She shot a look to Nathan. He stared at her briefly before glancing back down at his book. His smirk was full blown now.

"Um, nothing," she tried to cover. "I…uh…I just remembered that I need to get another book for one of my other classes. I'll be right back." Before any of them could muster a reply, Haley got up and started walking over to some random section of books. She walked all the way to the back of the stacks before leaning against one of the shelves with her eyes closed. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as her skin still tingled from Nathan's touch.

"What the hell is he doing to me?" she mumbled softly to herself.

"Nothing yet." Haley jumped when she heard his voice. Her eyes snapped open. Sure enough, there was her husband standing in front of her with that signature smirk on his face yet again.

"Nathan!" Haley scolded in a whisper as she smacked his arm. "Would you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" he asked innocently.

"Surprising me like that," she clarified. "You're going to give me a heart attack."

"Sorry," he apologized. But he didn't look like he meant it. "I missed you."

"So you decided to scare me half to death?" she questioned incredulously.

"You're not scared," he pointed out knowingly. His voice got lower before saying, "You're turned on."

"No, I'm not," Haley objected quickly. However, she was positive that her flushed face was saying the opposite. Her breath then caught in her throat when Nathan closed the tiny distance between them. His body pressed her harder into the shelves as his lips grazed the hyper-sensitive skin of her neck. Haley's eyes immediately shut in response. She let out a quiet, breathy moan as his kisses trailed across her flesh. For a second, she thought about pushing him away. This was a public place. Anyone could just walk around the corner and catch them. But she missed Nathan. These last few days had been really hectic. They hadn't gotten much time to spend together because of classes and practice.

"You are really hott when you're doing schoolwork. Did you know that?" Nathan mumbled before capturing her lips in his. He'd been sitting at the table trying to read that boring book for class. But his gaze had secretly kept wandering over to Haley. She would bite her lip, fiddle with her ring, or flip her hair to the side—exposing her creamy, white neck. Nathan's lips had practically ached with the urge to just lean over and get one little taste of that sweet skin of hers. The next thing he knew, his hand had taken on a mind of its own and was sliding up Haley's shapely leg. Just her reaction was enough to thrill him even more.

"You are such a troublemaker," Haley teased without breaking the kiss. Nathan's smirk widened against her mouth as her arms tightened around his neck to bring him closer.

"You have no idea," he muttered as his hands slid up to cup her breasts.

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed. She broke the kiss and pushed him away slightly. "We can't do this here. Someone might see."

"But I want you," he said with a sexy pout. "We haven't gotten a lot of time alone together." His arms wrapped around her waist to bring her back to him.

"I know, but you can't attack me and start groping me in the library," she admonished. Nathan sighed frustrated. He was experiencing some serious Haley withdrawal lately. They still had a long day ahead of them with classes and everything. Plus, Haley had a few tutoring sessions after cheerleading, and he would have another late session of basketball practice. By the time they got home at night, they would probably be exhausted. Who knows when they would get another opportunity like this. He then looked over to the side and immediately felt his mood brighten.

"Come on," he said. He grabbed Haley's hand and led her over to the supply closet a couple of feet away.

"What's going on?" Haley questioned when Nathan brought her over to some random closet. He quickly pushed her in and shut the door behind them, locking it. His only response was to pull her closer and crash his lips onto hers. Haley involuntarily moaned when his tongue started to teasingly stroke hers. Nathan opened his eyes briefly and noticed a small desk sitting over in the corner. As he continued to kiss Haley hungrily, he started to walk them over to it. Once they were close enough, he swiftly grabbed Haley by the hips and placed her on top of it.

"Nathan," Haley gasped into his mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't even realize right away that Nathan had started to undo the buttons of her top.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Haley asked after she broke the kiss.

"I'm trying to have a quickie with my wife," he answered while still undoing the rest of the buttons. As soon as he caught sight of her cleavage in that red silk bra of hers, he quickly pulled the whole damn shirt off of her. She was just so hott.

"You can't be serious? Nathan, we can't have sex in here!" _Can we?_

"Why not? The door is locked, no one is coming in, and we have some time. Let's go for it." Haley couldn't believe what he was proposing. He actually wanted them to make love in a public place—or more specifically, the supply closet in the freaking library.

"What about our friends?" Haley questioned. She could just imagine how much Brooke and Peyton would bust her up if they ever found out about this. "They're going to wonder where we are."

"They won't know. You're looking for books, and I'm supposedly talking with a friend somewhere from another class," he stated while removing his own shirt.

"What about volume? The library is quiet. You don't think someone will hear?"

"Just keep your mouth shut then," he teased playfully. Haley gave him an outraged look before smacking him. She couldn't help it if she sometimes got loud. Nathan was a _very _well endowed and attentive husband.

"Come on, Hales, we're wasting time. Let's live a little," he urged. He then kissed her passionately on the mouth. Haley's heart immediately sped up as she felt her own need for Nathan heighten. _Ah, what the hell? Let's be daring! _The fact that they were being sneaky and could "get caught" did make the situation very thrilling.

"Well, then hurry it up, Nathan," she kidded. "And make it good." He pulled away from her briefly and smiled confidently.

"Oh, you know I will."


	52. Chapter 51

**Hey guys, thank you all very much for the reviews! I enjoyed reading them. I know that you guys are starting to get anxious seeing as though the prologue is drawing near. The pieces of the puzzle will start to fall in place from here on out. The drama is also going to increase. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and will continue to review. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 51**

_**March 22, 2008**_

"Oh my God, I think I'm going to be sick," Haley muttered. Her stomach was in her throat as she saw Nathan barreling down the court with the ball in his hand. There must have been four guys on him. But Nathan didn't let that stop him. He pushed through them, made it to the basket, and slammed the ball in. Haley, along with the rest of the crowd, started screaming. This, by far, was one of the most intense basketball games she'd ever witnessed. Duke and UNC were neck in neck in the fourth quarter—both teams fighting like hell for that championship trophy. The score was 78 to 80 with UNC currently in the lead.

"Go, Broody," Brooke shouted while waving her pompoms. He had managed to steal the ball from the opposite team.

"Crap," Peyton commented when one of the refs called a foul. Everyone in the crowd seemed to groan, as well. If Haley turned around, she was pretty sure that she would see Dan turning red and flipping out in his seat. He hadn't called Nathan in weeks. But of course, that still wasn't enough to stop him from coming to the championship game.

"That's complete bullshit!" Brooke exclaimed when UNC got the ball back.

"Come on, Nathan, baby. You can change it!" Melissa shouted. Haley rolled her eyes as she tried to keep her temper in check. Throughout the entire game, Melissa had been shouting terms of endearment to Nathan. She'd then look over at Haley with a provoking smile.

"Do you think anyone will notice if I go over there and strangle her," Haley muttered to Brooke and Peyton.

"Let's go, Scott! Get that sexy ass in gear!" Rachel yelled a second later. Haley saw Nathan look over at them briefly. He then shook his head before seeming to get his head back in the game.

"That's it. I'm taking them both out," Haley declared. She was seriously at the end of her rope dealing with those two bitches. She was just about to throw her pompoms down and beat their asses when Brooke stopped her.

"Tutor Wife, I know it's hard but just try to enjoy the game. Nathan knows you're his number one fan," Brooke advised. "You don't want to do anything now."

"Yeah," Peyton agreed. "Besides, this is the last game. You won't have to see those skanks for the rest of the semester. Don't let them ruin this for you." Haley nodded. Brooke and Peyton were right. This wasn't the time for her to get pissed off and jealous. She'd noticed Nathan glancing over at her on the sidelines every once in a while. He needed her support—especially with Dan's beady eyes burning into him the entire time. With that, Haley began to cheer even louder.

The clock was running down. They were only a few of points away from winning—or at least a couple to extend the game. Nathan looked to Coach K, Lucas, and then Jake. They'd already had the play they were going to use picked out. Nathan got the ball and dribbled it down the court. As expected, about three guys were immediately on him. Lucas was to his left shouting for him to pass him the ball. Nathan made a show of throwing it to him.

However, at the last second, he threw it sharply to the right between his defenders to a wide open Jake. It wasn't long before he was dribbling like hell down the court. Time continued to run out. Nathan could almost hear everyone holding their breaths as Jake made it to the basket. He did a lay up. The ball looked like it was going to roll off the rim. But nevertheless, it went in just as the buzzer sounded. A roar erupted from the crowd as the team rushed over to congratulate Jake and give him a pat on the back. They were tied with UNC. All it took was one more basket and they'd win.

Peyton, Haley, and Brooke all jumped up and down while hugging each other. The guys had done it. They actually managed to save the game. Haley noticed Coach K call the team into a huddle. Victory was so close they could almost taste it. Haley said a silent prayer for Nathan. It was crunch time. He was Duke's star player. The pressure was on as the whole game seemed to be riding on him. Whether they won or lost, Haley would be proud of him no matter what. He had worked so hard for this. The fact that he had managed to take the team this far was amazing and something to be admired for.

"This is it, boys. This is what we've busted our asses for all season," Coach K declared. "I know you have it in you to go all the way. You were born winners. That's why you're Duke Blue Devils. And when we leave this stadium tonight, you _will_ be champions. Now get out there and make me and your university proud."

"Blue Devils on three," Tyler proclaimed. The guys all put their hands in the middle.

"One, two, three…Blue Devils!" they all exclaimed before heading back onto the court. As Nathan took his position, he found himself glancing over at the sidelines for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. His eyes immediately sought out Haley's. She smiled brightly at him before giving him a sexy and encouraging wink. Nathan grinned and found himself returning the gesture. He didn't dare stare into the crowd. He knew that his father had shown up to the game. It actually would've surprised Nathan if he hadn't. But he decided to push all thoughts of Dan out of his mind. He had a game to focus on. This was it. This was the moment Nathan had been waiting for. It was his chance to make up for last season and redeem himself.

UNC had the ball. Nathan made sure to stay on the guy he was guarding. He was pretty slick. Nathan didn't know what kind of tricks he was going to pull. The guy to the right had the ball. Jake was on him trying to find a weakness that would give him a chance to steal it. As Nathan watched his guy and the one with the ball, he noticed another player off to the side. He hadn't really done much all game, so he was mostly overlooked. But this time, Nathan paid careful attention to him. The guy with the ball glanced briefly at him and then back at the guy in front of Nathan. _Something is definitely going on._ If Nathan didn't know any better, he'd say that they almost looked as if they were going to mimic Duke's earlier play.

"Lucas!" Nathan called to his brother. He gave him a sign to watch that one on the side. Just as he nodded, the guy with the ball made a gesture of throwing the ball to Nathan's opponent. However, he quickly changed directions at the last second—much like Nathan had. The ball flew to the guy off to the side. Everything seemed to happen so quickly, afterward. Lucas ran to him and managed to stand in front of the receiver. He intercepted the pass. With the ball in his hands, he quickly dribbled to the basket. It wasn't long, though, before defenders were all over him. Nathan maneuvered between members of the opposing team.

It lasted only a few seconds, but he was able to get open. Lucas took the opportunity to throw the ball to him. Nathan caught it effortlessly and tried to dribble it the rest of the way. Unfortunately, the guys who'd been on Lucas before were now on him. Nathan tried to get around them but it was proving extremely difficult. It was almost like he was boxed in. He had no other choice. He had to take his shot. He closed his eyes for a second as he summed up all the strength and determination he had inside of him. A picture of Haley's beaming and encouraging smile seemed to flash before his eyes. Without a second thought, he released the fade away. As the ball sailed through the air, all Nathan could hear and feel was the loud and staggering thud of his heart in his chest. It wasn't until he heard the screaming and felt all his teammates hugging him that he finally realized that it had gone in.

* * *

Nathan had barely gotten out of the car before Haley pounced on him. After they'd won the game, he'd been bombarded by teammates, cheerleaders, Coach K, TV cameras, scouts, and a few fans. Not only had Duke won, but he'd also broken his record for most points achieved during a single game. There was a lot to celebrate. Unfortunately, he'd barely gotten a chance to hug Haley before people started demanding his attention. And if that wasn't stressful, he had to try extra hard to evade Melissa, Rachel, and his father. 

"I am so proud of you!" Haley declared against his lips. He was taken by surprise so much that he actually fell backwards against the door of his SUV, slamming it shut. But he wouldn't complain. She was the one he really had wanted to be with after they won. His arms wrapped around her waist to bring her closer. "You were amazing."

"So were you," he replied out of breath. The girls' cheer routine had been incredible. Brooke had really outdone herself with the choreography this year. Their performance had been flawless. They actually received a standing ovation from the Duke fans once they were done.

"I knew you could do it," she mumbled. Haley tore her mouth from his to leave a series of open-mouth kisses along Nathan's neck. One of his hands became tangled in her hair as the other one slid down to her ass. He pulled her hips tighter against his causing them to grind together. Haley moaned when she felt how turned on he already was.

She moved her head away slightly and got on her tiptoes to seductively whisper in his ear, "I have a victory surprise for you upstairs."

"Then let's go," Nathan urged. His skin was already on fire—as well as other certain parts of his anatomy. As much as he loved standing there making out in the parking lot in front of their apartment, he couldn't really do the things he wanted to do to her there. He then quickly grabbed Haley's hand and led her up the stairs to the second floor.

Nathan, however, couldn't be parted from her for long. Once they'd reached the top step, he pulled Haley back to him and started to completely ravage her mouth. Haley dug her hand in his hair and gripped his shoulder for support. Her weak knees were starting to kick in. Nathan wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as he walked her backwards to their apartment door. It was kind of dark, but Nathan managed to locate the right key and stick it in the lock. His mouth still never left Haley's as he only deepened the kiss further. It was just as Nathan was about to open the door when he heard someone clear their throat, ruining the moment.

Haley jumped slightly when she heard the interruption. She then reluctantly tore her lips away from Nathan's to see where it was coming from. She glanced a little over to her left. It wasn't until the figures stepped out of the darkness that Haley was able to identify who it was. _Oh my God._

"What are you guys doing here?" she questioned shocked as she stared at Anna, Megan, and Greg standing in front of her.

"We wanted to come see you," Megan stated with a smile.

"Yeah, since you'll be moving and not coming back to Honey Grove, we figured maybe we could come visit you now," Anna explained. "It's spring break next week. It's the perfect time for us to party and catch up with our best friend before we lose her."

"Oh, you're not losing me," Haley replied as she left Nathan's arms and went to hug them as greetings were exchanged. "Who's idea was this?"

"Mine," Greg spoke up for the first time. "We missed you, James." He then pulled her into a tight embrace. Nathan tried to keep his expression neutral. He didn't mind Anna and Megan coming to visit. Greg, however, was only there two minutes and already his hands were all over Haley.

"Actually, it's Scott now," he corrected. As soon as Greg let go of her, Nathan put his arm around Haley and brought her close. Haley looked between the two and could already feel the tension radiating off of them.

"Well, um, it's a little cold out here. Why don't we all go inside?" Haley proposed. They definitely needed to be distracted before they burned holes into each other with their death glares.

"That'd be nice," Megan said. Her teeth were chattering slightly.

"It looked like it was getting pretty hot a few minutes ago," Greg commented bluntly. His eyes were still glued to Nathan's.

"Yeah, sorry about interrupting," Anna apologized. Haley saw her discretely elbow Greg in the side. "We arrived about an hour ago, went to the hotel to drop our stuff off, and then just ended up here waiting outside for you guys."

"That's ok," Haley said as she turned to open the apartment door. "We just won the championship so we were kind of…um…"

"Celebrating?" Megan filled in with teasing smile. Haley looked over at her briefly.

"Yeah," she replied blushing. The door finally opened, and they all walked inside.

"Wow, that's great," Anna said. "Congratulations you guys."

"Thanks," Nathan replied giving her a small smile. "It was a close game."

"But Nathan made a very difficult basket at the end and won it for us," Haley beamed proudly.

"Lucky shot?" Greg questioned.

"Hardly," Nathan responded curtly. All the girls seemed to look at each other then. Haley was relieved see that she wasn't the only one noticing the hostility between them.

"Well, nice work, all-star," Megan laughed trying to lighten up the mood again.

"Speaking of nice, this place is pretty sweet," Anna commented.

"Thanks. I'm sorry it's such a mess. It's been hectic with midterms, the championship, and packing," Haley explained.

"Oh, that's ok. You should see my dorm room right now. I guarantee that you won't get even a glimpse of the floor," Megan said.

"You guys can take a seat on the couch," Nathan said as they entered further into the living room.

"Thanks," Anna commented politely as all three took a seat. Nathan and Haley ended up just sitting on the coffee table across from them.

"Why are you packing? I thought you guys weren't moving until May," Greg pointed out.

"We aren't. But our friend Brooke invited us to her…oh crap," Haley muttered when she realized the confliction. She looked to Nathan. "I forgot about Brooke."

"Who's Brooke?" Megan questioned.

"She's one of our friends," Nathan answered. "She invited us to her beach house in Tree Hill this week."

"See, I told you we should've called first," Anna muttered to Greg.

"I didn't know. Haley didn't mention anything about it before," he defended.

"Yeah, it was actually kind of sudden," Haley interjected.

"Oh, well, we don't want to intrude if you guys already have plans," Megan explained.

"No, that's ok," she retorted. She looked back over at Nathan. He inwardly groaned when he knew what she was going to propose. "Maybe I can talk to Brooke and see if you guys can come with us. From the way she talks, the house is pretty huge. I'm sure there's plenty of room."

"Really? That'd be great," Greg replied.

"How long are you guys visiting for?" Nathan questioned. He wanted to know just how long he would have to put up with Greg.

"Just for several days. Our flight home leaves early Thursday morning," Anna informed them. _That's still torture_, Nathan thought.

"Well, we're supposed to be heading to Brooke's tomorrow afternoon. Let me just call her now and see what she says," Haley stated while getting up to retrieve the phone.

"Haley, do you mind if I get a drink of water?" Megan inquired.

"No, go ahead," she responded. "There's diet soda in the fridge if you want to help yourselves to that, too."

"I'll have some," Anna chimed in. The two girls got up afterward to follow Haley into the kitchen—leaving Nathan and Greg alone to glare at one another in the living room.

"So…" Greg began. "…you finally did it."

"Did what?" Nathan asked. His intense gaze never parted from Greg's.

"Got Haley to trust you."

"Well, I am her husband," he pointed out. "If there's someone she should be able to depend on, it's me."

"'_Should_' being the key word there," Greg emphasized.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Nathan questioned with narrowed eyes.

"It means that even though you may have Haley convinced that you're a good guy, I don't believe it. Somewhere down the road, you're going to hurt her. And then it's going to be me who has to pick up the pieces."

"Oh, I don't think you _have_ to. I think that you _want_ to," Nathan accused.

"I'm her friend. I'll always be there for her," Greg declared.

"I'm not talking about you being her friend. Since you're being so honest with me, I think it's only fair that I'm honest with you," he began edgily. "I think you're full of crap. I see the way you look at Haley, and how you take any chance you get to touch her. I'm not blind. And I'm telling you right now, I won't stand for it."

"Well, Haley doesn't seem to have a problem with it," he countered. "And I'm not going to stop being affectionate with my best friend, because you're the jealous type."

"Actually, she is bothered by it. She just hasn't told you yet," Nathan replied. He could feel his anger building further. "But regardless, I wouldn't push me if I were you. I'm not jealous. I love Haley, and I trust her. You, on the other hand, are a two-faced punk. And don't think for one second that I'm not watching your every move—especially around my wife."

"You say that now. But there's no way that you'll be able to be around her 24/7. I've known her since we were little kids. She trusts me. You actually think that she'll completely drop me for you?" he challenged with a smug smile. Nathan was practically two seconds away from breaking this guy in half. He had some hell of a nerve. Nathan was just about to give him another piece of his mind when Haley's cheerful interruption, however, stopped him.

"So I called Brooke, and she said it was fine. It looks like you'll all be joining us," she announced as Anna and Megan followed her into the living room.

"I can't wait," Greg stated to her with a charming smile. "I'm sure it'll be a spring break never to forget." As Nathan looked between them, he couldn't help but think that Greg was right. It would be a memorable spring break. He just wasn't sure if it would be for the better or worse.

* * *

"Wow, that was impressive," Haley laughed. 

"Yeah, they'll be remembering that for ages to come," Megan teased.

"I got pictures," Anna announced.

"Ha ha," Greg muttered sarcastically as he rubbed his sore back.

"I told you not to try it," Haley declared.

"Hey, I used to be an expert at skateboarding. I had that trick down pat," he defended.

"Yeah, like five years ago," Anna pointed out. They'd been walking along the pier near the beach that Monday afternoon when they saw some young boys skateboarding. Greg, in an effort to get in touch with is old adolescent self, decided to see if he still could attempt a few tricks. One of the boys had lent him his skateboard—eager to see what Greg claimed he could do was true. Unfortunately, it was five minutes later that Greg completely lost his balance and ended up falling flat on his back.

"Shut up," he mumbled as they finally approached Brooke's beach house.

"Do you need some ice?" Haley questioned.

"I'm fine."

"Oh, don't be so macho. I realize that you're trying to preserve what's left of your male ego after that totally embarrassing public display of…" Megan started to say.

"Just please stop right there," Greg interrupted as they walked through the front door.

"There you guys are! You've been gone forever," Brooke exclaimed.

"Sorry, we went for a walk down by the pier," Haley explained. "What's up, Tigger?"

"I found some cute shops at the other end of the beach. I was wondering if you guys wanted to go check them out?"

"Yeah, that'd be fun," Megan answered.

"I'll go," Anna added.

"Tutor Girl?" Brooke prodded.

"I think I'm going to pass," Haley answered. She wasn't really in a shopping kind of mood. And that wouldn't really help her and Nathan in their mission to save money. "But you guys go ahead." She didn't mind being left out. Haley was just glad that her old friends and new friends were getting along.

"Fine. You and P. Sawyer are no fun."

"Oh, Peyton's not going?" Haley inquired.

"No, she and Jake took a romantic walk on the beach or something," Brooke replied with a casual flick of her hand. "But let's go, ladies. I can hear a pair of pearl earrings calling my name." A couple of minutes later, the three girls left. Haley then walked into the kitchen. It was huge—just like the rest of the house. Brooke had definitely not been exaggerating about its size.

"You know, that sounds like a good idea," Greg commented a minute later.

"What does?" Haley questioned while taking an icepack out of the refrigerator.

"A walk on the beach," he answered. "It's a little windy, but it's a nice day out. What do you say?"

"Greg, you just took a hard fall. Do you really think that walking around some more is going to help that?" Haley pointed out.

"Ah, I'll be fine. Come on. We only have two more full days together. We need to make them count," he urged. Haley was a little hesitant at first. She didn't want Greg to hurt himself even more. But when she saw his pleading look, she finally gave in.

"Ok, let's go. But if you can't handle it after awhile, we're coming right back. Agreed?" she questioned.

"Yes, Mom," he mocked before putting his arm around her shoulders and leading them to the sliding glass doors at the back of the house. Just as they were leaving, they ran into Lucas and Nathan on their way in.

"Hey, guys, where are you going?" Lucas asked slightly out of breath.

"We're just taking a stroll along the beach," Greg answered while giving Haley a little squeeze. She gave him a small smile but didn't miss Nathan's intent stare at Greg's arm around her. _Uh oh, time to do some damage control._

"So, what are you guys up to?" Haley questioned. She then discreetly moved out of Greg's grasp and walked to Nathan. "You're all sweaty."

"We, uh, we went for a run," Nathan replied distractedly. Haley nodded as she gave him a concerned expression that only he could see.

"We were just heading inside to clean up before lunch," Lucas added.

"Oh, ok. I guess we'll see you in a little while then," she said before pulling Nathan into a tight embrace. She then stood on her tiptoes and whispered, "I'll talk to him." Nathan threw her a grateful look as she pulled him in for a reassuring kiss.

"Haley," Greg urged after clearing his throat. She went to pull away, but Nathan tightened his hold on her and deepened the kiss. Automatically, Haley felt her mind get hazy. Nathan always seemed to have the power to take her away from everything. Even Greg's comments in the background began to fade slightly. It wasn't until Nathan finally ended the kiss did her senses start to return to normal.

"Haley," Greg said a little agitatedly. "We really should go."

"I'm coming," she replied in a slightly breathless voice. "As soon as the feeling in my legs returns," she mumbled softly to herself. Nathan smirked in response.

"Haley," Greg urged again when she still didn't move.

"I'll kiss you later," Nathan declared to Haley as he let her go. She nodded quietly while still trying to clear her brain from the fog. A second later, Greg was practically pulling her along. Nathan smirked as he continued to walk into the house.

"Was that really necessary?" Lucas laughed.

"Yup," Nathan said. His smirk grew even wider. Greg could trash talk and brag about his friendship with Haley all he wanted, but he'd still never have that affect on her.

"You know you enjoyed it."

"Actually, I had to fight the urge to gag. Seeing one of my best friends and brother making out is really not all that appealing," he replied. "But seeing Greg almost blow a gasket at the sight was pretty funny." Nathan had told Lucas all about him, and the way he was with Haley. After the tension-filled car ride yesterday to the beach house, in which only the women talked to fill the silence, Nathan needed someone to vent to.

"So, do you believe me now?" Nathan asked. "I told you that he was feeling more than friendship towards her." Lucas had thought that Nathan was just getting a little jealous by the whole best friend relationship between Haley and Greg. Nathan kept telling him that that was not the case.

"He's definitely vibing on her," Lucas agreed. "I actually thought he was going to pull out a gun or something. He looked pissed." _Good_, Nathan thought. _It serves him right_.

"Well, now he knows what it feels like. Did you see the way his arm was around her?" Nathan questioned a bit irritated. Just thinking about what he saw made his blood boil all over again.

"Yeah. I'm definitely keeping an eye on him, too," Lucas declared. "He seems kind of…tricky. I don't trust him around her."

"Thanks, Luke. I'd appreciate it," Nathan replied. The two bumped fists as they made their way upstairs.

"By the way, what time do you want to leave tomorrow?" he asked.

"Leave for where?" Nathan asked confused.

"To go to the Bobcats game in Charlotte," Lucas clarified. "The game is at eight o'clock tomorrow night."

"Oh, crap," Nathan muttered. "I completely forgot about that." He still had the Bobcats tickets Lucas got him for Christmas just sitting in his wallet. It was one of the final games of the season that many would kill to see.

"Well, it's nice to know that my gift left an impression," Lucas joked.

"I'm sorry," Nathan apologized. "There's just been so much going on lately with basketball, school, Haley and I moving, and then my parents' problems. It just totally slipped my mind."

"That's ok. You've had a lot to deal with, which is why you really need some time away. And what better form of relaxation than taking in a basketball game with your wise, caring, funny, handsome, smart..."

"Luke, shut up," Nathan laughed.

"…athletic, charming big brother?"

"You forgot to mention gay," Nathan added. He laughed harder when Lucas socked him in the arm.

"You know, I agree with Haley back when she hated you. You're an ass," Lucas teased before heading to his room down the hall.

"But at least I'm not gay!" Nathan yelled back. He then quickly ran into his own room—barely dodging the sneaker that Lucas had thrown at him. He laughed while shaking his head. He could already tell that he and Lucas were going to have fun at the game. Nathan still couldn't believe that he actually forgot about the tickets. But he was still looking forward to going. The only setback, however, was that they wouldn't be around to keep an eye on Greg. It was then that Nathan decided to talk to Jake before they left. And maybe even Brooke. She was usually pretty good at spotting any funny business that goes on. She'd know how to handle it. Because just like Lucas had said, Greg was tricky. And there was no way in hell that Nathan was going to take any chances.


	53. Chapter 52

**Hello everyone, thank you for the lovely reviews! And I don't care if they're long or you ramble, because I still love to read them. Also, I've decided that Nanny Carrie is taking her job way too far and needs to be fired ASAP. Moving in on your employer's husband and child is totally unacceptable and unprofessional. Although, I think the last part with Nathan and her kissing on the bed was Haley's nightmare or something. Nathan's facial expressions looked really mean and indifferent, and that's not how he is with Haley. However, at least we got something besides a Peyton/Lucas preview. I really can't stomach them together. I like Lucas with Brooke the best. Hell, I'd even have him stay with Lindsay (who I think is really nice) before Peyton. No offense to the Leyton fans. That's just my own personal preference. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review! Thanks!**

* * *

** Chapter 52**

Haley sat quietly at the dining room table later that evening as everyone around her chatted away happily. Her little talk with Greg several hours earlier had not gone well. He had been a little too touchy feely with her as they walked along the beach. Haley would've been lying if she didn't say that she was slightly uncomfortable. It also reinforced the fact that she couldn't chicken out about it. Haley definitely had to talk to Greg about his behavior around her. So she'd mentioned it casually. She didn't want to completely shock him or corner him with it. Unfortunately, that's exactly how Greg took it. He'd seemed really hurt and taken aback by her "accusations" as he called them. She tried to explain to him that it wasn't that she didn't care about him; because she did. They were best friends. They'd known each other ever since they were little kids. However, she just tried to bring to his attention that maybe some of his actions towards her could be a tad bit inappropriate at times.

It was then that all hell broke loose. Greg said that the real reason why she was even thinking this way was because of Nathan. He'd claimed that she'd changed. That she was giving up everything that was good in her life for a man that would only hurt her in the end. If that wasn't bad enough, Haley eventually found out from Greg that Nathan had already confronted him—and not so subtlety. At this point, Haley didn't know what to think.

"That is great," Brooke laughed at the story Anna had just told about her brother.

"I know. I told Felix that he'd get electrocuted if he forced the plug in the outlet. But he wouldn't listen," Anna explained. "His hair stood up for a week after that shock went through him." The whole table erupted with laughter. Nathan looked over at Haley and quickly felt his smile falter. She'd been really distant ever since she got back from the beach. If that wasn't suspicious enough, Greg seemed to be oddly quiet, too. Something definitely happened. Nathan just couldn't figure out what. All he knew was that if Greg hurt her, the guy would be dead by the end of the night.

"I remember that. It was pretty hilarious," Megan commented. "But that's not as funny as the time we went to the circus, and Haley completely freaked out about that clown."

"Oh my God, yeah, that was crazy," Anna laughed.

"Haley, you remember that, right?" Megan asked. "Haley? Haley?!"

"Huh?" Haley questioned as she looked up from her plate. She'd been lost in her thoughts again while playing with her mashed potatoes.

"Tutor Girl, what's the matter?" Brooke inquired concerned. "You've been oddly quiet all night."

"Um, nothing," she replied vaguely.

"She's not the only one," Anna added. "Greg, you still with us?"

"What?" he asked detached.

"Did we miss something?" Jake queried. A second later, everyone started to look curiously between the two.

"Hales," Nathan said as he put his hand on her knee.

"Actually, I'm not feeling so well," she explained. "I think I'm going to go lie down for awhile." Before anyone could even respond, she got up quickly from the table and headed upstairs. Everyone's stares were making her uncomfortable. And sitting across the table from Greg like that after their horrible fight really didn't make the situation that much better. As soon as she got to her room, she laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. It was barely a minute later before she heard the door open. She didn't even have to open her eyes to know that it was Nathan.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Nathan had no idea what was going on, but he was getting worried. Haley hadn't been herself all night.

"Just peachy," she mumbled with her eyes still closed. Nathan walked over to the bed and laid down on his side next to her.

"You wanna talk about it?" he questioned while caressing her hair soothingly.

"Not particularly," she responded. This time, she did look at him. Nathan leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Maybe you should try anyway," he urged gently. Haley sighed before closing her eyes again briefly.

"Greg and I got into a fight," she said.

"About what?"

"About the way he acts around me. I brought it up casually, but he got really offended," Haley explained. "The look of hurt on his face was just…gut-wrenching. We've been friends for a really long time, and I don't think we've ever had a fight that bad."

"What did he say?" Nathan questioned while continuing to run his fingers through her hair. He was pissed with the situation, but he was keeping his cool for Haley's sake. She looked upset enough already.

"In a nut shell, he said that I've changed. That I'm sacrificing my life and happiness to do what you want, and that the only reason why I was saying that to him was because you wanted me to," Haley stated. "He also eluded to the fact that you'd most likely break my heart someday."

"What an ass," Nathan mumbled agitatedly. He was seriously resisting the urge to just go downstairs and kick the living shit out of the guy. Haley didn't need any extra bullshit and drama in her life.

"He also said that you confronted him the other day," she added. "Is that true?" Her look was probing when she asked the question.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Great," Haley sighed. She then pulled away from him and stood up. "Nathan, why would you do that? I told you before that I'd talk to him."

"Haley, I didn't do or say anything bad. He was being a punk, and I let him know that I wasn't going to stand for it."

"Nathan!" Haley admonished. "I can't believe you did that. Do you know how much worse you made the situation? Greg thinks that I've turned on him or something. And he was really upset by how rude you were to him."

"Haley, he started it," Nathan defended as he, too, stood up.

"Gee, that's real mature," she muttered while rolling her eyes.

"I didn't do anything wrong," he emphasized. "He already didn't like me, Hales. And I wasn't going to just sit there and let him talk shit about me to my face."

"Nathan, he said that he tried to be nice to you, and you blew him off."

"That's not true!" Nathan exclaimed angrily. _I am going to kill that two-faced psycho._ "He was the one who initiated it."

"That's not what he said," she reinforced.

"Well, that's not what happened. And since when do you take his word over mine?" At this point, Nathan was furious. Greg had twisted everything around to make him look like the bad guy.

"I'm just telling you what he said," Haley replied heatedly. She was so confused. On the one hand, she and Greg had been friends for sixteen years. He'd always been there for her and had her best interests at heart. But Nathan was her husband and the same applied to him, too, now.

"Yeah, but it sounds like you actually believe it."

"I don't know what to believe. I'm getting two different stories from two important people in my life. What am I supposed to think?!" she questioned as her voice got louder.

"Well, when you figure it out. Let me know," Nathan shouted. He was having a hard time processing all of this. How could Haley possibly take Greg's word over his? He was her husband for Pete's sake. Did she honestly think that he would lie to her about something like that?

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Haley asked as she saw him pull some things out of his suitcase and fill his duffel bag.

"I'm packing," he answered curtly.

"What? Why?"

"Because Lucas and I are going to Charlotte tomorrow for a Bobcats game with the tickets he got me for Christmas. We'll have to stay over for a night."

"So why are you packing now? We're kind of in the middle of something."

"I just want to make sure I have everything. I don't want to come in here in the morning and wake you."

"Nathan, that makes no sense. You sleep in here anyway," Haley pointed out. She didn't get where he was going with this.

"Yeah, well, not tonight I'm not," he declared.

"Excuse me?" she asked taken aback.

"I'll just stay in one of the other five guest rooms in this humongous house tonight. This way you can have some peace and quiet to sort out your 'conflicting' thoughts," he said while making air quotes.

"Damn it, Nathan, this is ridiculous," Haley yelled.

"No, it's not. What is ridiculous is how you are so blind to this whole situation. Greg has romantic feelings for you. No guy friend is that touchy feely. Lucas and Jake aren't hanging on you every second. And they sure as hell don't make up stories to tell you to have you doubt me."

"Nathan, I never said that I doubted you," Haley objected.

"You didn't have to, Haley. You may not have said it directly but you do. I can just hear it in your tone. So when you finally make up your mind, then come talk to me." He then started to make his way to the door. There was no way he could be with her tonight. Just the mere fact that she was taking Greg's side over his was enough to make him sick.

"Nathan," Haley pled as the tears sprang to her eyes. "Please, don't go." She ran in front of him and blocked the door. "You know I love you."

"I love you, too, Hales, but I can't be around you like this. The things Greg said to me were harsh and completely disrespectful. He was definitely trying to get a rise out of me. But I never said anything to you or made him out to look like the bad guy. I might not be able to stand him, but I know he's your friend and I respect that. Honestly, though, I was hoping that you'd figure out what he's doing sooner or later."

"Nathan," Haley said in a beseeching tone as a few tears ran down her cheeks. His hand reached up to brush them away. Afterward, Nathan kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I'll see you again on Wednesday," he stated before gently pushing her aside and walking out the door.

* * *

It was twelve o'clock in the morning, and Haley was still crying. This was spring break. It was supposed to be a week of relaxation and fun. Instead, it was turning out to be a complete disaster. It was only their second day at the beach house and she'd already gotten into huge fights with both her best friend and husband. In a way, though, she knew it would come eventually. Greg and Nathan just didn't get along. And Haley was stuck in the middle. She cried even harder at the empty space beside her in the bed. She could never get a good night's sleep without Nathan. Tonight was no different. It was a few minutes later when she heard her bedroom door creak open. 

"Nathan?" Haley questioned sitting up.

"No, it's us," Brooke answered as she, Peyton, Anna, and Megan came into the room.

"Haley, are you ok?" Megan asked tentatively.

"No," Haley replied as her voice caught in her throat. She was too upset to even hide her distress. Everything had gotten so screwed far too quickly. Almost immediately, her four friends came to sit around her on the bed.

"Tutor Girl, what happened?" Brooke asked as she soothingly rubbed her back. Anna got up and grabbed a box of Kleenex off of the dresser nearby before handing it to Haley.

"Thanks," she replied taking it. She dabbed at her wet eyes and blew her stuffy nose. _I can only imagine how attractive I look at the moment_, she thought sarcastically.

"Haley," Peyton urged. "Please, tell us what's going on."

"I got into a fight with Greg and Nathan today. And they were both pretty bad," Haley said after a minute or so. Her tears were still flowing as she desperately tried to get her emotions somewhat under control. Haley then proceeded to tell her friends everything that happened.

"Tutor Girl, I'm so sorry," Brooke stated after she was finished. "We could actually all hear you and Nathan yelling. It did sound intense."

"It's my own fault," Haley mumbled. She could feel herself calming down a little bit after she got all that off of her chest. "I didn't really handle both situations the way I should have." Although Haley was confused by the circumstances, she knew deep down who she trusted in all of this.

"What would you have done differently?" Anna inquired.

"Honestly, I should've told Nathan that I do believe him. And I should've stood up for myself more with Greg. I was just…I was just really scared to call him out on anything. I don't know if I'm ready to face what's really going on," Haley explained. As much as she tried to deny it, Haley couldn't shake that uncomfortable feeling she got when Greg touched her the way he did. And she couldn't ignore the fact that his behavior did suggest that he was jealous of her and Nathan's relationship. Megan and Anna had been able to give Nathan a chance. But Greg always remained resistant to it. There were just too many signs pointing to a realization that she didn't want to accept.

"I need to ask you all a question—especially you two," Haley said motioning to Anna and Megan. "And I want an honest answer." They all nodded in response. "Do you seriously believe that Greg has feelings for me that go beyond friendship?" She needed to have some other opinions. If she was going to confront Greg about it, she had to be sure that she and Nathan weren't the only ones who noticed it.

"Yes," Megan spoke up softly. "He's our friend, but he does get too possessive over you. I think it's only increased over the years and not in a warm, brotherly way."

"I agree," Anna added. "He's always had a thing for you. I don't believe he ever fell out of love with you even after you guys broke up in high school." Haley nodded as she absorbed what they said.

"Peyton, Brooke, what do you think? You know, based on what you've seen so far?" Haley questioned.

"I think there's a real possibility," Peyton answered. "He stared at you a lot during dinner Sunday night. And I saw the way he looked at you and Nathan together. He's definitely jealous."

"I'm with, P. Sawyer," Brooke said. "He's totally giving off a vibe to you, Haley. Even Lucas and Jake could sense it. And you know how they can be."

"Ok. Thanks, guys," Haley replied. Now that her suspicions had been fully confirmed, Haley knew that she'd have to confront Greg directly. They had to talk about this and get it out in the open. Whether they would continue on with their friendship or not would have to be addressed. "I really needed that."

"So, what are you going to do?" Peyton asked after a minute of silence passed.

"I'm going to have to talk to Greg tomorrow. This can't go on any further," Haley declared. It wasn't fair to her and certainly not Nathan. She then turned to Anna and Megan. "I'm sorry you guys. I know that we've all been friends for a long time and that this is going to change things but…"

"Haley, we understand," Megan interrupted. "You've got to do what's best for you and Nathan."

"Yeah, no matter what happens, we'll always be there for you," Anna reassured her.

"Thank you so much," Haley stated as she hugged each of them. "And thanks for coming in here. It's really late, and I'm sure you're all tired."

"Well, we were all worried," Brooke told her. "Plus, we could hear you crying, so it's not like we were able to sleep anyway."

"You could hear me?" Haley asked shocked—and slightly embarrassed. They all nodded. _Great. It's nice to know that the whole house heard my emotional breakdown. _"Wow, I feel like an idiot."

"Don't worry about it," Peyton dismissed. "You've had a rough day, so it's understandable."

"Speaking of which, you should really get some rest," Megan advised. "You're going to need it tomorrow."

"Yeah," Haley agreed as her friends started to get up. She hugged and thanked them all one last time before they left. Afterward, she got back under the covers. But sleep wouldn't come. She really needed Nathan.

* * *

Nathan stared at the ceiling as he laid awake in bed. His stomach was in knots almost the whole night. The fight he and Haley had just kept replaying over and over in his mind. And if that wasn't bad enough, the fact that he could actually hear her crying just made him feel ten times worse. It took everything in him not to get up and go back in their room to comfort her. But he had to remain resolute in his decision. Haley had her own choices that she had to make. She needed time to figure everything out. He was pissed that she didn't take his side, but he still understood her confusion. 

He'd known Brooke and Peyton for a long time. Even before he and Lucas had put their differences aside and became friends. If they didn't like Haley and thought that he was making a mistake, he'd probably be really lost in figuring out what to believe, too. But despite that, Nathan knew without a doubt that he'd pick Haley in the end. She was his wife. He loved her. It shouldn't matter what others thought. Nathan just wished that Haley would see that already. Greg was not going to back down from this. And he might have been her friend for a really long time, but he certainly wasn't acting like it now. He was putting her in an uncomfortable position. If that wasn't a prime example of selfishness, then Nathan didn't know what was.

After a little while, he was at least relieved to hear that the crying had stopped. He closed his eyes and prayed for sleep to come. Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky. Nathan knew he had a hard time sleeping without Haley. It had been that way for awhile now. She was supposed to snuggle into him, and his arms were supposed to be wrapped securely around her. All he had to do was go a few rooms over and she'd be there. But the stubborn and angry side of him refused. So he stayed in bed alone with his eyes open. _This ceiling is so fascinating_, he thought dryly. A few minutes later, though, a soft noise interrupted his musings. He heard the door open slightly.

"Nathan, are you awake?" Haley whispered. He felt his throat go dry and his heart speed up at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah," he answered softly. He thought about not answering and pretending to be asleep. But that would be childish. And if she was here in his room, then she must want to talk and work things out.

"Can we please talk?" she asked. _I knew it._

"Ok," he replied as he sat up. Haley got on the bed and sat down across from him. The room was a little dark, but the moonlight shining through the windows was enough for them to see each other. Haley was wearing a bathrobe with her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. It had been pretty obvious that she'd been crying earlier. Her eyes were puffy and slightly red.

"I don't want you to leave for Charlotte with us fighting like this," Haley stated quietly while meeting his gaze.

"Neither do I," he muttered. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm sorry. I do believe you, Nathan. I didn't mean to make it sound like I didn't. I was just upset, and I couldn't figure out why Greg would say something like that. Well, actually, I do know why. But it's not like I really wanted to acknowledge it. I mean, who wants to learn that their best friend has been in love with them for years and hiding it? Or that that friend would stoop so low as to sabotage another loving relationship to get what he wants?"

"Hales…" Nathan started but she kept going.

"I didn't want to see it, Nathan. Because if I'm honest with myself, I know that I'm going to lose a friendship that's been very dear to me."

"Haley…"

"But at the same time, you're my husband, and I love you. I never want to lose you, Nathan, or make you think that I'm putting you second. I'm not, and I won't. You're my best friend now. And if people can't accept it or respect it, then I don't want them in my life," she finished resolutely. Nathan nodded as he felt his heart hammer in his chest at her words. He noticed Haley biting down on her bottom lip nervously. It was then that he realized he hadn't kissed her since earlier that day. And in his book, that was far too long.

"God, I love you," he muttered before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Haley moaned slightly at the feeling of his hot, wet mouth on hers. Her arms absentmindedly wrapped around his neck while he pulled her onto his lap.

"Thank you, Hales," Nathan said once they'd broken apart. "I never meant to put you in a position like this but…"

"I know," Haley interjected while caressing his cheek. "It's not your fault. And I don't give a damn who I'm dealing with. I'm always going to choose you in the end, Nathan. Always and forever."

"Me, too," he agreed with smile. "I'm glad that we talked. I hate it when we fight."

"I don't like these kinds of fights. But our other ones are pretty fun," she laughed softly. Nathan soon joined in. She had a point. There was nothing better than when they'd argue over something stupid or start laying into each other. The passion practically exploded between them. It was during times like that that Nathan couldn't keep his hands off of her.

"Yeah, they are," he said with a smirk before leaning in to kiss her. "You're such an instigator."

"No, I'm not," Haley objected. Her lips barely touched his before she pulled back. "You are."

"That was just mean," Nathan pouted teasingly.

"Trust me, that's not mean," Haley said with a mischievous smile. She got up out of his lap to stand on her knees in front of him. She slowly and flirtatiously undid the knot of her bathrobe before opening it up and sliding it down. Afterward, she pulled the elastic out of her hair to let her long, honey tresses fall to her shoulders. She smiled when she saw Nathan's eyes staring at her with a mixture of pure shock and unmasked desire.

"What is that?" he choked out.

"This, my dear husband, is your victory gift that you didn't get to have the other night," Haley stated. "Do you like it?" All Nathan could do was nod. That dark blue, lace Babydoll flyaway was enough to make him blow his fuse right then. A good amount of her breasts and flat stomach were exposed. And the panties were so tiny that they just barely left anything to the imagination.

"So, were you planning on seducing me if we didn't resolve the fight tonight?" he smirked.

"Pretty much," she joked smiling. She then moved so that she was back in his lap straddling him. Her hands ran up the taut muscles of his back as she started to kiss his neck. "But the real question is would it have worked?" Nathan's own hands slid up her thighs before grabbing her ass and pulling her body tighter against his.

"Oh yeah," he laughed as he started leaving fiery kisses of his own on her flesh. Haley moved her head back to give him more access. He kissed his way up before claiming her lips. It wasn't long before Haley found herself lying back on the mattress with Nathan's weight on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him to bring him closer. They both groaned when their lower bodies pressed together. Haley's breathing became ragged as Nathan kissed his way down her form.

"This is definitely the best thing you've ever worn," Nathan commented as he paid her cleavage special attention. Haley's hands wound through his hair as she arched against him.

"Actually, I did have heels to go with this ensemble," she mentioned offhandedly.

"Screw the heels," he stated before working his way back up to her mouth. "You don't need them." Haley started to laugh but then gasped as she felt one of Nathan's hands slide down her body. A moment later, he was tantalizingly stroking a certain lower part of her anatomy. Haley's grip on his shoulders tightened while kissing him more aggressively. Her body felt so hot. It was almost as if every nerve inside of her was fizzling.

"Nathan," she whimpered when he started nipping at the sensitive spots on her neck. Meanwhile, his fingers continued to rub into her center. Haley's need for him only heightened in response.

"Damn, you are so hott," Nathan mumbled. His other hand started to undo the knot in the front of her top that was holding it up. It was then quickly discarded to the floor. Haley's hand traveled down to his boxers and snapped the band to let him know she wanted them off. He took the hint a second later. He moved back on top of her afterward. The only thing remaining was her panties. Haley groaned when his fingers started to tease her all over again.

"Now who's being mean?" she questioned. Nathan smirked in response. He could tell just by her voice that she was getting really frustrated. Personally, Nathan wanted to just take her already. But the sight of Haley becoming completely undone before him really turned him on even more.

"You look a little flustered, Hales," he whispered huskily in her ear before taking her earlobe between his teeth.

"Come on, Nathan," she pled. Her eyes were shut tightly as she tried to keep her cool. But her body seemed to be acutely sensitive to his touch in that one area at the moment. "This is torture."

"Well, I'm enjoying it," he smirked while pushing on her harder. At that, Haley's eyes snapped open.

"Nathan Royal Scott, I swear, if you don't cut that out and make love to me right now, I'm never having sex with you again," she declared forcefully. _A woman can only take so much!_ In less than a minute, Nathan quickly pulled her panties completely off before plunging inside of her. He was definitely not going to challenge that threat.

Their mouths passionately fused together as their lower bodies followed their own rhythm. Nathan reveled in the feeling of being connected to Haley. The last time they'd been together was in the library the previous week. As hot and thrilling as it had been, they didn't have much time to really soak up the feeling of being with each other. This time, Nathan was going to make up for that. He took his time hitting all the right spots with just the right amount of force. He felt a shiver run up his spine when Haley's nails dug into his back. It didn't even hurt. Knowing the affect he was having on her just made him more excited.

Haley's face was buried in Nathan's neck as she desperately tried to keep the moans of pleasure from slipping out. It was bad enough that everyone could hear her crying earlier. Her friends hearing her practically screaming Nathan's name as they made love in the middle of the night would definitely be a lot more embarrassing—at least for her. What they did in the bedroom was their business. No one else had to know how amazing their sex life was.

Nathan pulled away from her slightly so that he could take full possession of her mouth. He knew Haley was trying to be quiet. Personally, Nathan wouldn't have minded if she was shouting his name at the top of her lungs. Greg's room was right next door. If he just happened to hear all the things that Nathan was doing to her and got insanely jealous and pissed off, then that would be perfectly ok. But he quickly pushed that out of his mind. His pace had sped up as he felt his need to possess Haley more fully take hold. He could feel both her and himself getting close to falling over the edge.

Haley held onto Nathan tighter and kissed him more forcefully. With each thrust, Nathan seemed to be going deeper and deeper inside of her. She definitely felt like she was going to explode soon. Sure enough, her pleasure reached its pinnacle. Despite her best efforts to be silent, it proved impossible in that moment. Nathan's mouth may have been covering hers, but it didn't completely drown out the loud moan she made—or him groaning her name. He collapsed next to her on the bed as he tried to get his breathing under control after the high he'd just experienced. Haley's head rested on his shoulder, doing the same. After another minute, he finally pulled her into his arms and laid a gentle kiss on the crown of her head.

"I am definitely winning the championship next year, too," Nathan muttered. Haley laughed softly.

"I'm sure you will. But if for some reason you don't, I'm pretty sure there will be a consolation prize," she teased smiling. Nathan smirked before lifting her head so he could give her an affectionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you," he stated after they broke apart. "If you want me to not go to Charlotte tomorrow, I won't." This Greg situation would most likely get messy. Needless to say, Nathan didn't want to abandon Haley if she really needed him for support.

"No, you should go to the game and enjoy yourself. I'll be fine," Haley stated.

"You're sure?" he asked while running his hand through her hair.

"Yes," she reassured him. "Talking to Greg and resolving this situation is something that I have to do myself. But I love you for offering."

"I just won't be able to sleep tomorrow night without you," she added softly a minute later as she held onto him tighter.

"I know the feeling."


	54. Chapter 53

**Hey guys, as always, thank you for the reviews! This chapter isn't as long as some of the other ones. I wanted to keep everything that happens in this chapter by itself. The next one is when things start to get kind of serious. I don't really want to give anything away, but a lot of the stuff that will happen is very under the surface. Anyway, please read and continue to review! Thanks!  
**

* * *

** Chapter 53**

"Now, are you sure that you have everything?" Brooke questioned.

"Yes," Lucas answered.

"All your stuff you need to stay overnight?" Haley asked.

"Yes," Nathan answered.

"You filled the gas tank?" Brooke added.

"Yup," Lucas replied.

"You have your cell phones?" Haley continued.

"Right here," Nathan said while holding it up.

"What about medicine in case one of you gets sick?" Brooke listed.

"We've got Tums and Tylenol. We're good," Lucas assured her.

"What about the tickets?" Haley spoke up. "Because it'll be a total waste if you drive all the way to Charlotte and don't even have the tickets to get in."

"They're packed away in my bag," Nathan told her.

"Well, what about…" Brooke started.

"Cheery, we're going to be fine. Everything we need is packed," Lucas explained as he gave her a hug. "There's nothing to worry about."

"But don't forget to…" Haley began.

"We'll call you guys as soon as we get there," Nathan interrupted before pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"You promise?" Haley asked.

"We promise," he confirmed. "And you're going to be ok, right? If you want me to stay…"

"No, have fun. Go root for the Kitty Cats or whatever they're called." Lucas laughed as Nathan sighed while shaking his head.

"Bobcats, Hales. They're called the Bobcats," he chuckled. _I really need to have a sports talk with her_, he mused.

"Aw, bobcats are so cute," Brooke commented causing both her and Haley to laugh.

"Ok, it's definitely time to leave," Lucas declared. "I'll call you later, Pretty Girl." He then gave her a sweet peck on the lips. Nathan did the same to Haley before picking up his bag and heading out the door.

"Do you think it's pathetic that I already miss him?" Haley questioned.

"No, I feel the same way," Brooke replied. "However, we are not going to sit around the house pining away all night."

"We're not?" Haley asked confused. Originally, she was thinking of lounging around and eating ice cream while watching the MTV marathon of _The Hills_. And also trying to figure out what the hell she was going to say to Greg. They still weren't speaking to one another.

"Nope. We're partying."

"Where?"

"Anna, Megan, and I met some guys down by the shops yesterday. They live about six houses down from us. They're throwing some type of spring-break kegger and invited all of us," Brooke explained.

"Gee, that sounds…entertaining," Haley replied dryly. Being surrounded by drunken idiots was definitely not Haley's idea of fun.

"Don't even start, Tutor Wife. We're all going, and we'll have a damn good time," Brooke declared as she put her arm around her.

"I highly doubt that."

* * *

"This party sucks," Peyton announced as she took a seat on the couch between Haley and Jake. 

"I knew it would," Haley stated. Ever since the group had arrived at the party, it had been one disaster after the other—at least for her. The car ride to the place had been awkward. It was only six houses down from them, but, of course, Brooke was afraid of ruining her shoes if they walked. Somehow, Haley ended up sitting near Greg. They had barely looked at each other, let alone talked. Haley just knew that the conversation they'd have later was going to be like torture. Then, as soon as they'd walked through the front door of the house, someone had spilled their beer all over her shirt and jeans.

And if that wasn't bad enough, one guy in particular kept trying to hit on her. She repeatedly showed him her wedding ring and said she was married. Unfortunately, the guy couldn't take the hint. His first response at seeing her ring had been, "That's hott." By this point, Haley wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of there.

"Do you know how many times tonight I've been offered pot?" Jake questioned while shaking his head. "Half the people here are stoners."

"And the other half are either man whores or skanks," Peyton added while looking around. Haley followed her gaze. Almost all of the people nearby were making out with someone. One group appeared to be switching partners every ten minutes. _Gross_, Haley thought. _This has to be the raunchiest party I've ever been to. _

"You guys, I'm going to find Brooke," Haley announced before getting up. _I'm going to kill her for making me come here._ "I'll catch up with you later."

"Alright, but be careful," Peyton stated.

"Did you want us to come with you?" Jake asked.

"No, I'll be fine. But thanks anyway," she replied. Haley worked her way through the crowd as she searched a couple of nearby rooms. Afterward, she tried the kitchen, the dance area, a dining room that had been set up for a beer pong competition, and even outside. Getting frustrated, Haley whipped out her cell phone and tried to call Brooke. She sighed agitatedly when she didn't pick up. Haley was just about to dial Anna's number when she felt someone's hands on her bare arms.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have skin like silk?" a male voice whispered huskily into her ear. Haley yanked her arms away before turning around to glare at the guy—who turned out to be the same creep from before.

"What part of 'hell no, I'm not interested' don't you understand?" Haley questioned angrily.

"What can I say? I like a challenge," the guy stated with a smug smile.

"Well, I prefer not to be stalked by perverts. So, if you'll excuse me…" she said while trying to go around the guy. But he blocked her path.

"You know, you're really hott when you're angry," he commented. He stepped closer to her, and grabbed a strand of her hair, letting it slide through his fingers. "I bet you're firecracker in the sack."

"Stay the hell away from me," Haley gritted out furiously before slapping his hand away. _I'm seriously going to murder this asshole. _She quickly tried to push past him. But it wasn't fast enough to prevent the sharp slap on the ass he gave her. Instantly, Haley felt her temper shoot through the roof. She was just about to whip around and kick the crap out of the guy. However, someone seemed to beat her to it. When she turned around, the idiot was already on the floor clutching his bloody nose.

"Keep your filthy, fucking hands off of her," Greg warned. The look in his eyes was almost murderous. "And if you come near her again, I'll finish off what's left of your worthless ass." Afterward, he turned to Haley, firmly grabbed her arm, and started to lead her away.

"Greg, where are we going?" Haley questioned as he pulled her toward the front door. Everything was happening so fast that she couldn't seem to comprehend it all.

"We're getting out of here. This isn't the place for you," he replied.

"Greg, stop," Haley said. "I have to find Brooke first."

"She's waiting in line for the bathroom with Megan and Anna," he stated. "We can text them later or something." They were now out of the house and walking along the sidewalk. Haley protested a few more times but Greg wouldn't listen. A couple of minutes later, they arrived back at Brooke's house. He unlocked the door with a hidden spare key Brooke had shown all of them and led them inside. Haley sighed agitatedly before crossing her arms and flopping onto the couch in the living room.

"Are you ok?" Greg asked.

"Not really," Haley stated curtly as she looked out the window from her spot on the couch.

"Well, that guy was a perv…" Greg began when she cut him off.

"I'm not talking about that," Haley clarified while giving him a pointed look. Greg sighed before coming to take a seat next to her.

"Look, Haley, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. You just caught me off guard. We've always been close. We're best friends. The fact that you would accuse me of…"

"I didn't accuse you of anything," Haley interjected. "I tried to talk to you about something that was making me uncomfortable, and you blew up at me."

"Only because I was upset, Haley. You were never uncomfortable around me before. You wouldn't have thought twice about me holding your hand or hugging you. The only reason you're even thinking this now is because of_ him_," Greg declared.

"Who's '_him_?' What, you can't call Nathan by his name anymore?" she questioned edgily.

"You see. This is what I'm talking about. Everything is about him. We can't have a simple conversation anymore without you bringing up Nathan and taking his side," he argued.

"No, we can't have a single conversation without _you_ bringing him up and attacking him," Haley retorted. "All I asked was that you tone it down and not be so affectionate with me. I didn't mention Nathan once. But you just assumed that what I was saying was all because of him."

"Wasn't it?" Greg challenged angrily.

"Not all of it."

"See," he emphasized.

"Greg, you're missing the entire point! Of course Nathan is going to be bothered by the way you behave around me. He's my husband. The only person who should be all over me is him," Haley explained. "I may not have noticed your actions before, but they have become more apparent to me now. And no matter what your reasoning is or how close of friends we are, there's a line, Greg."

"So that gives him the right to threaten me and treat me like shit when you're not around?!" he exclaimed getting up.

"No! But that doesn't give you the right to be rude to him and lie to my face either!" Haley shouted back. She, too, stood up.

"I never lied to you."

"You said that you tried to befriend Nathan and that he was mean to you. Is that the truth? Because based on your behavior towards him recently, I can't help but believe that that's a load of bull."

"Haley…"

"No, I've had enough of _your_ accusations and excuses, Greg. I want the truth," Haley demanded. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you weren't rude to him. That you weren't using our friendship as a way to provoke him."

"Haley…" he pled.

"Sixteen years, Greg. That's how long I've known you. Never once did I doubt that you would deceive me or try to steer me in the wrong direction. If that has meant anything to you, you'll tell me the truth now no matter what," she declared meeting his intense gaze head on. She then gave him a beseeching look. "Please, just be honest with me. Did you try to antagonize Nathan the other day?" Greg took a deep breath while glancing away from her for a second.

"Yes," he revealed before finally meeting her gaze again.

"Why?" Haley prodded. She could feel the tears prickling at her eyes but held them back. It was hard to believe that her best friend would lie to her like that. But this was something that she had to deal with. She was going to try to remain strong.

"Because…" he trailed off. Haley waited patiently for him to continue. Meanwhile, her stomach was in knots. "Because I can't stand the thought of him having you—or anyone else, for that matter. I…I'm in love with you, Haley. I always have been." This time, Haley let a few tears fall freely. Nathan and everyone else were right. Greg did have romantic feelings for her. But even though she'd been warned, Haley still felt like someone had dropped a ton of bricks on her.

"I don't know what to say," she stated truthfully while wiping away at her eyes.

"Haley, I didn't want to let you go in high school. I know I said we could go back to being friends, but it's not what I wanted. Ever since we were kids, I've had a crush on you. But that year that we were together, it was honestly one of the best years of my life. I knew then that I loved you and that we belonged together. Just like I know it now."

"Greg," Haley started to say but he interrupted.

"My New Year's resolution was to finally go after what I really want. No matter how hard or difficult it may be. And what I want is you. I can't hide it anymore."

"Greg," she tried again.

"I'm really sorry, Haley, for the way that I handled things. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I was just trying to make you see what you're getting yourself into with Nathan," he said while taking a step closer to her. "He's a loose cannon. I mean, the guy treated you like shit for as long as you've known him. Do really think that several months of playing house is going to change that? The guy's an ass."

"Do you really think that trying to manipulate me and insulting the man that I love—who you know absolutely nothing about—is really going to get you on my good side?" she fired back. The tears that were previously in her eyes had disappeared. The only thing that Haley could feel now was anger. She'd heard enough.

"Haley, you only think that you love him," Greg stated coming even closer. Haley absentmindedly took a step back. "We were happy together. Everyone could see it. Do you remember when our parents would talk about us getting married someday?"

"We were kids, Greg. It was just a joke back then. And you may have been happy when we dated, but I wasn't," she revealed firmly. "I couldn't make myself love you. The feelings were never there, and they're still not. I'm sorry if that sounds harsh, but it's the truth."

"Haley, you don't…"

"I'm serious, Greg," Haley stated firmly. "We've been friends for a long time. And I am grateful for the moments that we've shared and everything you've done for me over the years—even tonight when you got that guy away from me. But things have changed. I really love Nathan. I'm happy. As my best friend, I'd hoped that you would eventually have seen that and accepted it."

"I can't, Haley. Not when I know that it's a mistake. He isn't right for you. I am," Greg gritted out. "And the only reason why you're fighting me right now is because you feel like you have some type of obligation to him."

"No, I'm fighting you because what you're saying and suggesting is wrong. I'm not going to leave my husband for you, Greg. Even if I wasn't married to Nathan, I still wouldn't leave him," Haley explained as her voice rose with each word. "He isn't the one who's driving me away. It's you." She could feel the tears prickling at her eyes, once again. This was by far one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do in her life.

Haley then took a deep breath before saying, "I think you should leave." Greg tore his gaze away from the floor and looked up at her shocked.

"W-what?" he choked out.

"I think you should leave," Haley repeated. She didn't know where the strength to say this was coming from, but she couldn't question that right now. It was taking everything in her not to fall apart. "I don't want to do this, Greg, because I've always valued our friendship. But this isn't working anymore. If you can't respect me or my marriage, then I can't have you in my life."

"So that's it? You're going to throw away sixteen years of friendship for some guy?" Greg questioned incredulously while shaking his head.

"He's not just some guy. He's my husband. And I'm not just doing it for Nathan. I'm ending it for myself, too," she informed him. "I can't trust you anymore, Greg. You've been playing me this whole time. There's no way that things can ever go back to the way that they were before. I think it's best if we both just walk away."

"Fine," Greg muttered after a minute or so. His eyes were boring a hole into hers. "Have it your way. But when he does finally hurt you, don't come running back to me. You've brought this on yourself. I'm not going to listen to your regrets." Haley could feel the sharp pain in her stomach at his words. But she wasn't going to let him know how badly he hurt her.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I don't have any," Haley declared calmly. She was telling the truth. She didn't regret choosing Nathan. But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt like hell having to cut Greg out of her life. It was just something that she now had to do. Haley gave him one more fixed gaze before walking right by him and up the stairs. She headed straight for her room. She locked the door and picked up the phone to call Brooke. She really needed her true friends right now.

* * *

"Hello, were we not watching the same game?! That pass was awesome!" Nathan declared. 

"Yeah, but not as good as that block at the end," Lucas argued. They were on their way back from Charlotte. The game had been awesome the previous night, and the two brothers had really enjoyed themselves. It was nice to get away. But no matter how much fun Nathan had, Haley was always at the back of his mind. He just had a feeling that her conversation with Greg wasn't going to end well. To be honest, he really just couldn't wait to get back to Brooke's beach house and see her.

"What's the matter?" Lucas questioned after Nathan suddenly got quiet. He looked away from the road briefly to stare at him.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about Haley. She was supposed to talk to Greg yesterday."

"I'm sure that went well," Lucas commented dryly.

"That's what I'm worried about. That guy's definitely two-faced. He actually told Haley some bullshit story about him trying to befriend me."

"What did he do?"

"He just started trash talking about how Haley would never choose me over him and other shit like that."

"That guy's an ass."

"Obviously," Nathan muttered.

"So, uh, have you gotten any NBA offers yet?" Lucas asked changing the subject.

"Actually, yes. A few scouts for the Lakers, Knicks, and Sonics actually called me over the last several days. They're seriously considering drafting me."

"Wow, Nate, that's awesome," Lucas exclaimed. "Do you know which one you're going to go with yet?"

"Yeah, none of them," he answered. Lucas gave him a puzzled look. "At least not right now. I want to graduate first. I haven't spent almost three years working my ass off for a business degree to just drop out. And if something should ever happen, God forbid, I need something to fall back on. Maybe start that sports agency like Haley suggested." Lucas laughed. "What?"

"It's about damn time Haley's intellect started to rub off on you."

"Shut up," Nathan retorted before socking him in the arm.

"In all seriousness, though, it's a smart move," Lucas agreed. He was quiet for a second before adding, "Does Dan know what you're planning to do?"

"He knows that they're interested. I got a voicemail from him this morning." Nathan wasn't surprised. It figured that Dan would start trying to buddy up to him again once the NBA offers were on the table.

"He's going to have a heart attack when he finds out."

"I know. But it's my life. Not his. I'm done letting him control me," Nathan declared.

"Good for you, man," Lucas stated.

"Thanks. So what about you?" Nathan inquired. "You lit it up this season. Did you get any offers?"

"A few," he replied.

"Who?"

"Mostly the Lakers and Bulls are interested. But I'm not getting drafted yet either. I haven't been busting my ass for an English degree for nothing," Lucas chuckled.

"My brother, the great American writer," Nathan teased. For the rest of the way, the two talked about school and basketball. The topic of Nathan and Haley's move to Tree Hill came up, also. It was about an hour later when they finally arrived back at the beach house. They grabbed their things from the back of Lucas' truck and made their way inside.

"Broody!" Brooke exclaimed as soon as they stepped through the front door. Brooke launched herself at him before kissing him passionately.

"Ugh, get a room," Nathan laughed. He headed into the living room where he saw Anna, Megan, Peyton, and Jake all eating their breakfast in front of the big-screen TV.

"Hey, guys," he greeted them.

"Nate, what's up? How was the game?" Jake questioned.

"It was really good," Nathan replied. He then started looking around. "Where's Haley?" The girls all stopped watching the TV to look at him. Judging by their expressions, whatever they were about to tell him couldn't be good.

"She's in your room," Brooke said from behind him. "She was lying down the last time I checked on her. She had a rough night."

"Why? What happened?" Lucas asked concerned.

"She and Greg finally talked," Anna explained. "He left this morning."

"Will he be back?" Nathan inquired.

"No," Megan answered. "From what I gather, they're friendship is done." Nathan was silent for a minute. Everyone's eyes seemed to be on him—just waiting for his reaction.

"I'm going to go check on her," he declared. He started to head for the stairs when Brooke called him back.

"Here, see if you can get her to eat this," Brooke said while handing him a bowl of oatmeal. "I tried, but she keeps refusing. She needs to put something in her stomach."

"Thanks, Brooke. I'll try," Nathan promised. An idea then popped into his head. He quickly went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. When he found what he was looking for, he grabbed it and proceeded to go to his room. Haley was lying in bed with her back to the door. Nathan dropped his duffel bag before going to sit next to her. Her eyes were shut. He put the bowl on the nightstand and the other object on the floor. He noticed that her eyes seemed a little puffy. _She was probably crying again. _It was a good thing that Greg had left. Because if he was still around, Nathan didn't think that he'd be able to fight the urge to beat the living shit out of the punk.

"I missed you," Haley muttered even before his hand reached her face. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile formed on her face.

"I missed you, too," Nathan replied after he leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"That's it?" Haley pouted sitting up. Nathan smirked before leaning in to capture her lips in a long, deep kiss.

"Was that better?"

"Definitely," she replied with small smile. But Nathan could see the sadness still behind it.

"I heard about Greg," he stated after a minute or so. "Are you ok?"

"Not really," Haley answered honestly.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Nathan prodded.

"No," she replied while shaking her head. "It's over now. If he was really my friend then…actually, never mind. I just want to put it all past me and try to move on."

He watched her for a few seconds before replying, "Ok. But if you do ever want to talk, I'm here."

"I know," she stated. Haley then leaned in to give him one more tender kiss on the lips. "So, what's that food I smell?"

"Oatmeal," he answered. He reached over to grab the bowl and handed it to her. "Brooke said you haven't eaten."

"I'm not really hungry."

"Well, you need to have something," Nathan urged. "And I think I know just how to persuade you."

"How?" Haley asked. She could feel a curious grin forming on her face at his mysterious words.

"With this," Nathan smirked. He reached down on the floor and picked up the can of spray whip. Haley laughed out loud when she saw it. He pulled the bowl in her hands closer to him.

"Oh my God," she giggled when she saw the smiley face he drew with it on her oatmeal.

"Now it's edible," he declared. Haley laughed again before finally taking a spoonful and eating it.

"Mmmm, perfect," she proclaimed. Afterward, she got a mischievous expression on her face.

"What?" Nathan asked hesitantly.

"It's your turn," she stated while scooping up a spoonful and holding it in front of his mouth.

"Haley," he started to object.

"Come on, Nathan. You promised you'd try it," Haley pointed out. She then gave him her puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Ugh, fine," he relented. He could never resist that face. "The things I do for you." Haley laughed softly as she slid the spoon into his open mouth.

"So, what do you think?" she asked after a minute.

"It's ok," he replied reluctantly. The truth was it didn't taste as bad as he thought that it would. In fact, he kind of liked it.

"Just ok?"

"Well, maybe it's a little tasty," he admitted casually.

"I knew it!" Haley beamed proudly. "You like it."

"I don't know, though. I think I need another taste," Nathan teased.

"Too bad. You only get one," she joked while shoving another spoonful into her mouth.

"That's just wrong. You can't get me to like it and then take it away. And I need nourishment. I had to sit through a very intense game last night."

"Yeah, well, try breaking up with your best friend and then come talk to me," Haley muttered. She meant for it to come out like a joke but it sounded more strained than anything. All at once, the pain from everything that had happened last night seemed to hit her again.

"Hales," Nathan said when he saw her eyes get watery a minute later.

"I'm sorry. You know, I told myself I was done crying but…" she trailed off as her voice caught. Nathan promptly grabbed the bowl out of her hands and put it on the nightstand. Afterward, he pulled Haley to him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck as the sobs overtook her.

"Just let it out, baby. Let it all out," Nathan soothed while rubbing her back. He knew it would probably be awhile before Haley came to terms with everything that had happened. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be deceived by your best friend and then have to cut them out of your life. All he knew was that he'd be there for Haley whenever she needed him. Always and forever.


	55. Chapter 54

**Hey guys, thank you all very much for the reviews! I really enjoyed reading them. I don't know about you guys, but I totally wanted to puke while watching this week's episode. Carrie is a total skank/freak. Although, I ended up watching the episode a second time and was happy to see that Nathan wasn't really leering at her in the pool. He had this look that you give someone when you know that they're causing trouble and are trying to figure out how to deal with it. **

**I don't think that Carrie is who she says she is, though. She's employed as a nanny, told Haley she wanted to be a pediatrician, and once claimed to Nathan that she was a personal trainer--which is suspiciously convenient now that he's in rehab. It's all very weird and doesn't seem to add up. I have about three theories, though. One, she's obsessed with Haley and is trying to seduce Nathan to sabotage him, so she can get her (but she helped him so I'm not sure that's it). Two, she really wants Nathan and is trying to take Haley's place in the household. Or three, it's Jamie that she's focused on. And since Nathan is the father and she wants to be Jamie's mother, she's pursuing him. All three suck, and Carrie should just be thrown out on her bony, skanky ass to spare us anymore aggravation. **

** There, I said it! Sorry for the long note, guys, I just had to vent. I actually created a poll, so if you guys want to check that out under my profile and vote, that'd be great. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Please read and review! Thanks!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 54**

_**April 3, 2008**_

"He called again," Haley stated as soon as Nathan walked through the door. She was sitting on the couch with her computer on her lap working on a paper.

"Who?" Nathan asked apprehensively.

"Dan," she answered. "I'm seriously thinking of unplugging the phone."

"Great," he groaned. Ever since they'd gotten back from Brooke's beach house, Dan had been calling Nathan nonstop for over a week. Nathan tried to avoid picking up the phone as often as possible. By this time, he was pretty sure that his father knew all about which NBA teams had made offers—and for how much. Needless to say, he really was not looking forward to telling his father that he wouldn't be taking any of them until he graduated.

"You do realize that it's only a matter of time before he shows up here, right?" Haley pointed out.

"Thanks for jinxing it, Hales."

"You know I'm right," she stated. "By the way, lock the door." Nathan did what Haley said. Knowing Dan, he would probably barge into their apartment if he could. He then walked over and plopped onto the couch with a loud sigh.

"Long day?" Haley asked as she put her computer on the coffee table and scooted over to him.

"Definitely." He'd had a full day of lectures and the assignment from Hell in his advertising class.

"Anything I can do?" she offered while running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah," Nathan replied before pulling her onto his lap. She let out a small squeal before his lips crashed onto hers. He kissed her hungrily as she wrapped her arms tightly around him to bring him closer. Just as Nathan started to lower her onto the couch, the phone rang.

"Damn it," he cursed.

"Don't worry about it," Haley stated as she pulled him back down on top of her. It rang for another minute before the machine got it. The line went dead as soon as the beep sounded. The two continued to make out. Unfortunately, the phone started to ring again. Nathan groaned against Haley's neck when he heard it. Her arms only tightened around him to keep him in place. Once again, the machine got it and no message was left. Nathan tried to push it out of his mind as his hands slid to the bottom of Haley's shirt. He had barely started to lift it up when the phone rang a third time.

"Son of a…" he trailed off while getting up. Haley sighed as she rubbed her hands over her face frustrated. She was seriously ready to strangle Dan herself. All she wanted was some undisturbed alone time with her husband.

"What?" Nathan answered angrily after picking up the phone.

"Gee, rude much?" a female voice questioned. _Great, this is just another thing I need_, Nathan pondered.

"What do you want?"

"Sheesh, why do you always have to be such an ass to me? I told you. We have to meet up together and work on our project."

"And I told you that we don't have to start it this second," Nathan stated with a roll of his eyes. Haley sat up on the couch looking at him curiously.

"Look, I have some ideas that I really think we should go over. I don't feel like doing this project the last minute."

"It was just assigned today, Melissa. It's not due until the 29th," he pointed out. At the mention of Melissa's name, Haley's whole body got tense. _This cannot be good_, she noted.

"Yeah, well, I want to go over this stuff before I forget it. So when can you meet me today?" she pushed.

"I'm not…"

"Look, you either meet me somewhere or I'm coming over there. It's not that hard. You don't have basketball anymore so stop making excuses."

"Where did you want to go?" Nathan gave in after a few seconds. He knew she could be relentless. And he definitely didn't want Melissa showing up at the apartment.

"I was thinking the coffee shop in the Union," she suggested.

"Why not the library?"

"Because it's too quiet, and we won't be able to talk in there," she replied.

"Fine, we can go to the coffee shop. What time?"

"I was thinking we could meet up in about fifteen minutes."

"Alright. I'll be there," Nathan stated reluctantly. He really did not want to go. He could've killed his professor when she assigned him and Melissa to be partners for their final project of the semester. With basketball season being over, the only time he would've had to deal with Melissa was during the basketball banquet coming up and maybe occasionally during class. Unfortunately, that was now shot to Hell.

"Great. Don't be late," she warned before hanging up. Nathan shook his head as he hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Haley asked from behind him. Nathan turned to face her.

"Melissa and I got paired together for a project in our class," he explained. "She wants to meet up and go over some ideas."

"Oh," Haley commented. She knew it was silly, but she couldn't help but feel her stomach drop at the thought of him and Melissa working together. Haley really didn't trust her.

"Yeah. I have to get my stuff together and leave now," he stated while heading into the bedroom. Haley looked at her watch. She had another hour before she had to meet up with a new tutee. She had been hoping that she and Nathan could've spent some time together beforehand.

"I'll be back in a little while," Nathan said as he walked back into the living room. "Will you be home?"

"Um, I have a tutoring session in an hour. But I should be back on time to make dinner," she replied.

"Alright, I'll see you later," he said before giving her a quick peck on the lips. He was then out the door.

"Have fun," Haley muttered dryly. She really didn't have a good feeling about this.

* * *

Nathan walked into the coffee shop in the Union. He looked around for several seconds before spotting Melissa at a table in the back. He mentally prepared himself for what was to come as he headed over to her. 

"Well, it's nice to see that you're actually on time for a change," she commented.

"I'd say it's more Haley's influence than mine," Nathan stated while taking a seat across from her.

"Isn't that nice," Melissa muttered with a strained smile.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Nathan questioned, getting straight to the point. He really just wanted to be back at the apartment lounging around after such a stressful day.

"Ok, so I was thinking of some brands that we could research for our campaign analysis project," Melissa began. "It's supposed to be a product that's been around for awhile. I wrote a few ideas down when I finally came upon the perfect one."

"What is it?" he prodded.

"Barbie," she stated.

"What?" Nathan questioned confused. _Please, God, let me be hearing things._

"Barbie Dolls have been around for a wicked long time. And with the company changing the dolls' body image and getting rid of Ken and all that, it's the perfect product to analyze," Melissa explained. Nathan felt his stomach drop at that.

"Melissa, you can't be serious. There is no way in hell that I'm getting up in front of a classroom full of people talking about a plastic bimbo that wears way too much pink than humanly possible," Nathan declared. He was a guy. More specifically, he was Nathan Scott. He couldn't talk about Barbie.

"Why not? It's a good topic."

"It's lame and is a chick thing," he pointed out. Nathan could only imagine what something like that could do to his reputation.

"Well, I like it," Melissa stated.

"I don't. I was thinking we could do something like Nike," he suggested.

"I'm not doing sportswear," she objected.

"It's still better than Barbie," Nathan declared.

"She's practically an icon."

"She's not real." For the next ten minutes, the two argued back and forth about their topic. Neither one could come to a solid agreement.

"What about…Hershey's? They've been around forever," Nathan pointed out.

"No, that's too boring," Melissa retorted. She was silent for a minute before her eyes lit up. "We could do Trojan condoms. They're a noted brand and very popular product among college students. I bet the class would like that one. We could maybe even do some field research." She then gave him a mischievous grin. Nathan had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. _Oh yeah, we're going to have loads of fun working together_, he thought sarcastically.

"No thanks," Nathan declined. "Besides, Professor Hayes says the topic had to be appropriate. I highly doubt that condoms would fall under that category."

"It was just a suggestion," she said with an innocent shrug.

"Well, we're definitely not doing that," he stressed firmly. Nathan hoped she picked up on the double meaning. They discussed topics for another ten minutes before finally agreeing on one.

"So we're doing the iPod and everything the led up to it?" Nathan questioned. He wanted to make sure that they were on the same page.

"Yeah," Melissa confirmed. "I think that's a good one."

"Ok, now all we have to do is divide it up. What do you want to research?" he asked. Fifteen minutes later, their whole project/presentation was planned out. Nathan would find information on older music players while Melissa researched the iPod.

"Is that it?" Nathan questioned. By this point, he just wanted to go home. They'd been there long enough going over everything.

"I think so," Melissa replied. "When did you want to meet up again?"

"Again?" Nathan inquired confused. They'd already gone over everything. Why did they have to get together again?

"Nathan, even though we divided the research up, we still have to work together. Everything has to be on the same page. So when are you free?"

"I don't know. I'll have to check my schedule," he replied. She gave him a probing look.

"Are you sure you don't mean Haley?" she inquired.

"What does she have to do with anything?"

"Well, she must be bothered by the fact that you're working with your ex," Melissa pointed out as she leaned in closer to him. "If I were her, I'd be uncomfortable. I'm surprised she hasn't called yet to check up on you."

"Haley's not like that," Nathan declared. "And she has nothing to worry about, anyway. There's nothing between us anymore."

"Whatever you say, Scott," Melissa commented mockingly. Nathan shook his head slightly.

"I don't have time for this," Nathan mumbled while getting up. He was tired, and now had a massive headache. He really just needed to go back to the apartment and crash.

Nathan had just about made it to the door when he heard her shout, "Call me!" He inwardly groaned. _Like I even have a choice.  
_

* * *

The person was late. Haley had been waiting for her new tutee for about twenty minutes now. She'd already done her homework and finished her paper on her laptop. Since she was bored, Haley decided to browse through some pictures she had stored on a disk. She had been meaning to sift through them to figure out which ones she wanted to put in her photo album. She smiled at the picture Brooke took of her and Nathan in their future apartment for the summer. The bubbly brunette had insisted that it was some sort of milestone. Eventually, she and Nathan just gave in. They knew better than to argue with Brooke. 

Haley continued to scan through a few more. She noticed some older ones that had been taken with Megan and Anna when she and Nathan had visited Honey Grove. Even though they were all, technically, living their own separate lives, she would still miss them. Before they left Brooke's house, they'd all vowed to keep in touch no matter what. As she scrolled down, Haley caught sight of a few photos of her and Greg. She still couldn't believe that they were no longer friends. That last conversation with him had been so difficult. When Haley told him that she had no regrets, she meant it. It was a hard and painful decision, but she had to make a choice.

Originally, Haley had thought that Greg had changed. That he was another version of the man he used to be. She had been lying awake the other night thinking about it. That, however, was when the realization had hit her. Maybe he was never the guy she thought he was. After all, Greg had admitted to being in love with her all those years. But he never said a thing. Haley had no idea of his feelings. It soon made her wonder what else he was keeping from her. Were all the things he did for her in the past genuine? Besides Nathan, did he really think that all her other boyfriends were wrong for her? Or did he have some type of secret agenda of his own to win her over?

Haley found that particularly disturbing. It made her sick to think that Greg could have been manipulating her all along. And yet, some part deep down inside of her missed their friendship. The way things used to be before hormones and romantic feelings got involved. Haley knew that a part of her always would. But she was lucky that she had Nathan. He certainly was her light in the darkness of this whole screwed up and depressing situation. She didn't blame him for any of it. He wasn't the reason why Greg felt the way that he did. Nathan just happened to be the guy that made Greg finally reveal the truth about those feelings. And if it hadn't been him, it would've been some other guy that came along. Needless to say, Greg had been a ticking time bomb.

"Ooh, he's hott," someone commented from behind her. Haley jumped slightly before turning around.

"Ugh, what are you doing here?" she questioned while staring at a smirking Rachel. When Haley noticed her still looking at the pictures, she quickly shut the computer.

"Well?" Haley prodded after she didn't answer.

"I'm here for tutoring. Duh."

"Well, Brian's table is over there," Haley stated while pointing to a table on the far left.

"I know. But I'm not here for Brian."

"Then who are you here for?" she asked confused.

"You," Rachel declared with a smug smile.

"Excuse me?" _Please let this be some kind of sick joke_, Haley prayed.

"You're my new tutor for my math class," she clarified while taking a seat across from her at the table.

"That's impossible. I got an e-mail from a girl named Maggie."

"I know. That was me," Rachel replied with a wide grin. "No one else was available, and I knew you wouldn't take me on willingly, so I sort of disguised my identity. Pretty crafty, huh?"

"I can't believe this," Haley muttered with a shake of her head. There was absolutely no way that she could tutor Rachel. She'd either go crazy or eventually end up killing her.

"Look, I'm not exactly excited about this either but shit happens. So, where should we start?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not tutoring you," Haley stated bluntly.

"Look, I told you. No one else…"

"…is available. I heard you. But I'm pretty sure that I can pull a few strings. Wait here," she instructed. Haley then headed over to Mrs. Jade's desk. Five minutes later, she begrudgingly returned to the table.

"Well?" Rachel asked with a knowing look. Haley remained silent for a few seconds before sighing.

"Just open your book to page 105…"

* * *

Nathan had a hard time keeping his eyes open as he walked up the stairs to the apartment. His head was pounding, too. He'd forgotten how exhausting Melissa could be. Nathan really just needed to go lie down and sleep for awhile. He still had homework to do for his classes tomorrow. The only thing that kept him from going insane was the fact that the semester would end in four weeks. He just had to hang in there until then. 

"You look like hell." _And the hits just keep on coming. Why does Haley always have to be right? _Dan was standing in front of their door with his arms crossed and a disapproving expression on his face.

"What do you want, Dad?"

"You didn't return any of my calls. I started to get worried. I thought something might've happened to you," he stated.

"Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine," Nathan declared with a fake smile. He walked over and started to unlock the door. "Thanks for stopping by." He had barely shut it behind him before Dan stopped him.

"Nathan, I'm your father. You can't avoid me."

"Dad, what part of me punching you in the face and 'we're done' don't you get?" Nathan questioned frustrated. He was certainly not in the mood for this.

"Look, I know we've had our differences but…"

"Oh, please. You insulted my wife and then practically disowned me. There's nothing else to talk about."

"Listen to me, Nathan. Just because we're going through a rough patch as a family doesn't mean that I don't care about you. I may not agree with your choice to stay with Haley, but it's only because I want what's best for you," Dan explained. "You won the championship. You have the best teams of the NBA eating out of the palm of your hands. Now is the time to concentrate on your career. If you would just take my advice…"

"This is all complete bullshit, and you know it," Nathan interrupted angrily. "You don't care about me. Everything between us has always been basketball, Dad. The only reason why you're making an effort now is because you see an opportunity to live your dreams of playing in the NBA through me."

"Nathan, I want to see you succeed. I'll admit that you having these options are a way for me to make up for past regrets. But you have to know that I really do have your best interests at heart. This is the chance of a lifetime. Other people would kill to be in your position right now. All the hard work we've done over the years has been for this," Dan reminded him. "Don't blow it."

"I know what I'm doing, Dad. I don't need your input."

"Look, it's a big decision. I just want…"

"I don't need you," Nathan stated firmly. "If I want anyone's opinion, I'll ask Haley or Lucas. So you can leave now." Dan shook his head frustrated.

"You were always so thickheaded," he muttered.

"Dad, go," Nathan ordered. He was seriously losing his patience with each passing second.

"At least just tell me what team you're thinking of choosing," he requested. "I deserve that much." Nathan rolled his eyes. Dan still couldn't just leave him alone.

"Fine, I'm not choosing any of them," Nathan answered as he started to close the door. However, his father halted him, once again. He really had tried to get away with it. But as he saw his father's originally curious look turn darker, he knew that he was in deep shit.

"What?" Dan gritted out.

"I'm not going into the NBA this year," he elaborated. "I'm going to finish school and graduate first."

"You can't be serious," Dan stated in disbelief.

"I am. I've worked hard for the past three years. I want my degree. There's always next year for basketball."

"Are you insane, Nathan? You have to strike while the iron is hot."

"I got the scouts' attention this year. Next season, with what Coach K already has planned, we'll go all the way again. It's the best decision overall."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. Who the hell are you, and what have you done with my son?" Dan questioned. "This has to be the stupidest decision you've made yet."

"Actually, I think it's one of the smartest. And it's not your life, Dad. It's mine. Go live vicariously through someone else if you don't like it," he snapped.

"It's Haley, isn't it? She convinced you to do this," he accused.

"Whatever," Nathan muttered as he tried to shut the door. He wouldn't even bother answering. It's not like Dan would actually believe what he was saying anyway. His mind was already made up about Haley.

"She's not going to be with you forever. Basketball has been the only constant in your life. And at this rate, you're not even going to have that anymore."

"There's more to life than some game, Dad. You've been stuck in the past for twenty years. Get the hell over it before you become even more pathetic than you already are." Before Nathan even knew what was happening, Dan's fist was raised and collided with his face. He went flying backwards with a loud thud on the floor. Nathan felt the pain explode in his left eye as he laid on the ground completely shocked. His father had never outright punched him before. When Nathan finally managed to gain some of his composure back, he sat up. But Dan was no where to be found.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok?" Haley asked as she placed a plate of lasagna in front of Nathan later that evening. After her dreadful and tension-filled tutoring session with Rachel, Haley had been more than happy to return to the apartment. But her enthusiasm had been quickly curbed when she came home to find Nathan sporting a nasty-looking black eye. 

"I'm fine. It's just a little sore," Nathan replied as he started eating. He wasn't really hungry, but he had to put something in his stomach. It seemed like every time Dan stepped back into his life—even if it was momentarily—Nathan just felt more miserable. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake him.

"I really wish you would be more careful," Haley stated as she took a seat next to him and started eating. "I know you and Lucas get all competitive and riled up when you play ball, but I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know. I'm sorry. We'll tone it down next time," he promised. Nathan could barely look at Haley as the words left his mouth. He felt horrible lying to her. But he didn't want her to know that Dan had been the one to punch him. She had enough to worry about. And he didn't want to expose her to his family's dysfunction anymore than he had to. So he made up some story about him and Lucas going to the gym to play a friendly game of basketball. They got a little too rough, and Lucas ended up accidentally elbowing him in the eye.

"Yeah, well, remind me to kick his butt when I see him in class tomorrow."

"Actually, it would probably be best if you didn't mention it. He felt really bad about it. He already apologized a hundred times," Nathan explained. He looked at her briefly before returning his gaze to his plate.

"I was only kidding," Haley commented with a small laugh.

"Well, just please don't say anything," he emphasized. Haley looked at him curiously for a minute.

"Are you positive you're alright?" she asked. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something seemed to be up with him. Nathan was barely looking at her. Plus, his whole mood seemed to be kind of subdued.

"Yeah," he answered. "It's just been a crappy day. Between classes, meeting up with Melissa, and then getting a black eye, I've just about had it."

"I'm sorry," Haley stated as she rubbed his back. "But it's just four more weeks until the semester is over. You think you can hang in there?"

"I'm sure." Nathan then leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips. "So how was tutoring?" He really needed to change the subject.

"It sucked. My tutee turned out to be Rachel. It had to be the longest and most painful session of my life."

"Wow, that does suck," he agreed.

"Yup. It was a complete waste of time, since she kept interrupting me and wouldn't pay attention. I could've been doing more important things."

"I know the feeling." After Nathan finished his dinner, he looked at his watch. "I've got to get started on my readings for my business class. I think we're going to have a pop quiz tomorrow."

"Ok. Go do what you have to. I'll clean up."

"You're sure. I can help," he offered.

"No, you go. I've got it," Haley insisted.

"Alright. Thanks." Nathan gave her another quick kiss before heading into the bedroom. Haley let out a soft sigh after he left. She could see that emotional wall of his slightly building up. Haley still sensed that there was something he wasn't telling her. But she wasn't going to call him on it or anything. He had a long day and probably just needed some space to unwind.

Lord knows that she did. She needed a break before she met up with Rachel again on Saturday. It literally took all of her patience and self-control not to strangle the girl. Haley then decided to call Brooke. Since Nathan was currently in a weird mood, she needed someone to vent to. Brooke hated Rachel almost as much as Haley did. She'd understand. Needless to say, it was definitely time for some girl talk.


	56. Chapter 55

**Hey everyone. Thanks again to all who have reviewed. I somehow caught the flu this weekend, and your responses definitely cheered me up in my ill state. So I decided to update for you guys. But I won't be able to update again until the end of the week. I'm working on the second to last chapter of this story, as well as the next chapter for Never Too Late. So between writing, getting better, and school work, I'm going to be a little busy. Also, I'm going to leave the poll under my profile open for a few more days. If you guys want to vote, there's still some time. **

* * *

**Chapter 55**

Nathan took a deep breath before knocking on the dorm room door early the next morning. He heard some shuffling around before it opened.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked surprised. He then took a good look at him. "And what the hell happened to your eye?"

"I need to talk to you," he declared. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Lucas stepped aside so Nathan could enter. "Is everything ok?"

"Um, not really. I sort of need a favor," Nathan began.

"Well, what is it?" Lucas questioned as he took a seat at his desk. Meanwhile, Nathan sat on the end of his bed.

"Dan stopped by the apartment yesterday."

"Oh, crap."

"I know," Nathan replied. "As you can tell by my face, it didn't go so well."

"Shit, Nathan, he gave you that black eye?" Lucas questioned with a mixture of shock and anger.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Things got out of hand. I finally told him about basketball and he flipped out. Then I made a comment about him being stuck in the past and he punched me."

"Unbelievable. Please tell me you got the bastard back?"

"I couldn't. By the time the shock wore off and I could sit up, he already had taken off," Nathan explained.

"Damn it, Nathan, this is getting bad. First, he won't stop calling. Then he shows up at your apartment unannounced. And now he's actually hitting you? It has to stop," Lucas stated while shaking his head.

"I know, Luke. I've been trying to shut him out of my life, but it's not working. You know how tricky Dan is. He gets away with everything."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I honestly don't know yet," Nathan answered. "But the reason why I came here is because I need you to cover for me with Haley. She doesn't know that Dan was the one who hit me."

"Then who does she think it was? Lucas asked confused.

"You."

"What?!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I told her that we were playing ball when you accidentally elbowed me in the eye," he explained.

"Nathan…"

"I don't want her to know about it. Haley's got enough going on right now. That whole Greg situation really tore her up, and she's trying to deal with it. I don't want my family's dysfunction adding to her stress." Nathan was determined to handle this alone. Haley had done a lot for him over the past few months. He didn't want to bring her down again with his family's problems.

"Nate, I know that you're trying to protect her, but this isn't a good idea. Haley's your wife. You can't keep stuff like this from her."

"Luke, I'll tell her when things calm down. But for right now, until I figure out how to deal with Dan, she's better off not knowing. So if she or the others ask about the black eye, can you please go along with the story for me?" Lucas sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Please?"

"Fine," Lucas reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you," Nathan replied sincerely.

"It's what brothers do. Just don't make me regret it." Nathan nodded in response.

"I actually had to talk to you about something, too," Lucas added a minute later.

"What is it?"

"You know how I visit Whitey every once in a while when I go back to Tree Hill?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he was talking to me about something a few weeks ago and then called me yesterday. There's a summer basketball training session that he's running for young boys in the junior leagues. He needs a couple of assistants to help with the kids. He wanted to know if we would both be interested."

"Would we get paid or are we volunteering?" Nathan asked. It actually sounded like fun. He wouldn't mind helping younger kids improve their basketball skills. He went to training sessions like that when he was young and loved it. But he needed a job with a paycheck this summer in order for him and Haley to afford their new apartment.

"It's an actual job and the pay is pretty good. It's above minimum wage," Lucas answered. "So, what do you think?"

"How soon can we start?" Nathan joked. Lucas laughed.

"All I have to do is call Whitey and tell him we're in. The program doesn't begin until the end of May, but he'll need us to help with all the preparations for it. So we can start working with him as soon as the semester is over."

"Oh my God, Luke, this is awesome. I didn't know what kind of job I was going to end up with this summer." Nathan felt beyond relieved. With his luck, he'd probably have to work at some weird food joint at the mall. The fact that he would have the opportunity to teach others about the sport he loved and get paid for it at the same time was a dream come true.

"I figured you'd like it," Lucas said with an amused grin.

"Why don't you let me call Whitey later. I'd like to thank him personally."

"Yeah, sure. He'd be happy to hear from you." The two brothers continued to talk casually about their new job. It was another twenty minutes until Lucas had to leave for his class.

"Hey, what are you doing later?" Lucas asked.

"Um, nothing. Why?" Nathan responded while standing up.

"Jake, some of the guys, and I were thinking about heading to the gym to play some ball later. Did you want to come?"

"Yeah. What time?"

"Around five thirty," Lucas answered.

"Ok, I'll be there," Nathan stated as he walked to the door.

"Hey, Nate?" Lucas called as he was about to leave.

"Yeah?" he questioned turning back around.

"If you need any help dealing with Dan, don't hesitate to ask. Maybe we can find a way to finally outsmart him together."

"Thanks, Luke. I'll let you know," Nathan stated. He then gave him a small smile before walking out the door. He had to get back to the apartment. He had some research to do.

* * *

"Ok, what about this one?" Brooke asked. "It's cute, modern, and the colors are awesome." 

"I don't know," Peyton stated. "It looks kind of over-the-top."

"P. Sawyer, I wasn't asking you. I'm talking to Tutor Wife," Brooke declared. "So, Haley, what do you think?"

"Um…it's alright," Haley replied unsure. The girls were at Pier 1 Imports trying to pick out some items for her and Nathan's new apartment. It had been a week since Nathan told her about his summer job with Whitey and Lucas. She had been so happy for him when she heard the news. Haley had also been relieved to know that they'd have more money coming in soon. That's the only reason why she let Brooke talk her into going shopping today. But then again, Haley did need some things to dress up her and Nathan's new place when they moved in. They only had three more weeks.

"Oh, come on, Haley. This thing is adorable."

"Tigger, I get what you're saying, but Nathan's not going to like it. The vase has glitter on it. He hates stuff like that," Haley explained.

"Haley, he's a guy. They never know what they're talking about when it comes to interior decorating. I think his and Lucas' dorm room last year can attribute to that," Brooke pointed out.

"I still don't like it. You want the apartment to look nice and homey. That's too flashy," Peyton stated.

"P. Sawyer, hush!" Brooke ordered.

"I'm sorry, Brooke. I have to agree. It's too much," Haley chimed in as she started to push the cart further down the aisle.

"Well, you guys don't have any taste either," she declared.

"Then why don't you buy it?" Peyton challenged.

"I think I will," Brooke shot back. Haley smiled while shaking her head. Her friends were too funny when they bickered.

"Ooh, I like this one," Haley declared. She stopped in front of a pretty tan vase with elegant white designs on it. It was pretty but not too overpowering. It would match the cream walls in the apartment.

"Now that's a nice-looking vase," Peyton proclaimed.

"And it's on sale," Haley added when she saw the price tag. _Even better. _"Tigger, what do you think?"

"It's alright," she commented nonchalantly. Haley had to suppress a laugh. She could tell that Brooke was still disappointed in their lack of appreciation for her choice.

"Well, I'm getting it," Haley declared as she picked it up and gently placed it in the shopping cart. They then walked over to the next aisle.

"You know, this is kind of surreal," Peyton said offhandedly.

"What is?" Haley questioned curiously.

"The fact that we're shopping for your new place," she answered. "I mean, this time last year, you and Nathan were practically at each other's throats arguing about everything. You could barely stay in the same room together. Now you're married, in love, and starting your lives together. It's just amazing how things can change."

"Yeah, it is," Haley agreed.

"And then your one-year anniversary is next month," Brooke chimed in. Haley automatically felt her smile widen. She couldn't wait. She was so excited to celebrate it with Nathan.

"I know. It's going to be great."

"So, what are you guys going to do for it?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know," Haley answered. "Probably dinner or something fancy like that."

"And hot sex," Brooke added a little too loudly. A few women in the aisle turned to look at them with disapproving expressions.

"Brooke!" Haley scolded in a whisper as she felt her face blushing.

"Oh, please. They're just mad because they're old and not getting any," she declared as Peyton tried to suppress her laughter. Haley then quickly pushed the cart to the next aisle over. She was positive that her face was completely red from embarrassment by now.

"I cannot believe that you just said that," she muttered once Brooke and Peyton caught up to her.

"We'll never see them again anyway," Brooke stated brushing it off. Peyton just busted out laughing. Haley, despite her best efforts, couldn't keep the smile from forming on her face either.

"I hate you guys," she declared teasingly. The girls continued to laugh and joke around for the next half hour as they shopped. When they'd finally had enough, they decided to go out to lunch at a Chinese restaurant nearby.

"Thanks, guys. That was fun," Haley said as she got out of Brooke's car. They were now back on campus, parked in front of her apartment. "Did you guys want to come in for a while?"

"I can't. I'm supposed to meet up with Jake in an hour," Peyton stated.

"And I've got an appointment with my professor about the fashion show we're putting on at the end of the semester," Brooke informed her. "But we'll definitely come by some other time."

"Ok, later," Haley replied. She gave them a friendly wave as they drove off. Afterward, she climbed the stairs to the second floor. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was waiting there. _Oh, crap. _

"What are you doing here, Mr. Scott?" Haley questioned uneasily. He had the usual sly smile on his face.

"I just came by for a friendly visit," he answered. "It's been a while."

"Look, Nathan isn't home. And even if he was, he doesn't want to talk to you," she said while trying to search for her keys in her purse. She didn't like being alone with Dan, but she couldn't interrupt Nathan. He was in class at the moment taking an exam.

"I didn't come here for Nathan. It's you I need to talk to," he announced. Haley looked up at him with a mixture of skepticism and surprise.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you either." Once she finally found the right key, she began to unlock the door.

"It'll only take five minutes," he pressed.

"I'm not interested," she replied without looking at him.

"I came here to warn you about Nathan," Dan said.

"Oh please, that's such a load of crap," Haley scoffed.

"I'm serious. You don't know about his past. He's not the knight in shining armor he's been pretending to be lately. If you knew the real him, you wouldn't stay with him." Haley let out a frustrated sigh as she turned around to face him. She was not going to feed into his mind games.

"Look, Mr. Scott, I'm not…" she began when he interrupted her.

"He's never been the monogamous type. He's had his pick of any woman he wants over the years. He could never stay in a committed relationship with all the options he had available to him. That's what happens when you have the talent and status that he does."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that I trust Nathan then," Haley retorted confidently. She wasn't naïve. She'd heard some of the stories that the gang told about him in high school. He wasn't known as the "bad boy" around Tree Hill for nothing. "And I'm well aware of his past. I know how he used to be."

"Oh, I don't think you do," Dan said with a smug smile. "He played a lot of girls. And if you don't believe me, just ask your good friend Peyton Sawyer. He cheated on her when they went out in high school." Despite the strong front Haley tried to maintain, she could feel her stomach drop in that moment. _Nathan cheated on Peyton? No, he couldn't have. They're friends. Why would they still be friends if he did something like that to her?_

"I don't believe you," Haley replied defiantly. "He wouldn't do that to her."

"Oh, he did. And if you still don't believe me, you can question your other good friend Brooke Davis about it, too. After all, she was the one he got caught with."

"What?" Haley's voice was barely above a whisper. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest as her stomach knotted up. It couldn't be true. Brooke and Peyton had always been best friends—at least that's what they'd told her. _Why would they continue their friendship after something like that? Is Brooke even capable of such a thing? _

"You're lying," Haley accused.

"I'm afraid not. And unfortunately for you, history always repeats itself," Dan informed her. "You weren't with Nathan last summer after you two got married. That was way before any of your so-called 'feelings' developed. You weren't around to see him come home at seven o'clock in the morning in the same clothes from the night before. Or the days and nights he completely disappeared. Who knows how many women he was sleeping with? Especially since he'd have to come back to school and face you. Any man would take advantage of his freedom while it lasted." Haley shook her head. She refused to believe that Nathan would do that to her. They were married. They might not have realized that they were in love at the time but that still accounted for something. It was still sacred.

"You're making that up. He would never betray me like that."

"He wasn't your 'husband' then," Dan pointed out. "Just because he gave you a ring doesn't mean that he was committed to you like he is now—assuming he even has feelings for you at all. Nathan can be very charming when he wants to be. He learned from the best. So I wouldn't be surprised if he reverted back to his old ways and did the same to you. In his world, you can only be with a woman so long before you get bored. And if I'm not mistaken, I could've sworn that I saw him talking to Melissa on my way over here." Haley literally felt like she was going to be sick. However, she had to remain strong. She refused to let Dan see that he was getting to her.

"That's impossible. He's in class taking an exam."

"Is that what he told you?" Dan smirked. Haley wanted nothing more right then than to just slap that smug expression off of his face.

"Get the hell out of here, Mr. Scott," she seethed. She'd heard enough. His grin only widened.

"Fine, I'll go. I'm sure that was a lot to process" he replied as he started to walk past her. "But don't say I didn't warn you." Haley's eyes closed momentarily as Dan's words started to take full affect on her emotions. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. However, it wasn't working. Haley quickly finished opening the apartment door. As soon as she was inside, she dropped the bags on the floor and bolted to the bathroom. She was suddenly feeling sick.

* * *

Haley paced around the kitchen. Nathan was late. He was supposed to be home an hour ago. _Where the hell is he? And who is he with?_ Haley then immediately pushed that thought out of her mind. If she thought about that, then she would think about last summer and all of Nathan's supposed hook ups. Haley didn't want to make herself sick again. And she certainly didn't want Dan to get to her. But nevertheless, he did. 

Haley also couldn't stop thinking about Nathan and Brooke being together. If there was anything romantic between them in the past, they didn't show it now. The way the whole Tree Hill gang interacted together suggested that they'd all been good friends for a while. It definitely didn't seem as if that whole cheating incident Dan talked about ever happened. That's what made it all so shocking and hard to believe.

Haley put the plate of pasta she'd made for herself in the refrigerator. She'd lost her appetite. Afterward, she looked up at the clock. Another half hour had passed. It was seven thirty and still no sign of Nathan. Haley let out a frustrated sigh before putting away all of the food she made. She didn't want it to spoil just sitting out in the open. Haley then walked into the living room and turned on the TV. She had to distract herself before Dan's comments ate away at her again. _Don't think about it, Haley. Just watch "Gilmore Girls." You love "Gilmore Girls." _ She started to get into the show a little while later. But that didn't stop her from looking at the clock another time. _Eight o'clock. Great. _

"What are you watching?" asked a familiar voice behind her. Haley let out a small squeal and jumped.

"Oh my God, you scared me. I didn't even hear you come in," she said while turning around to face him.

"Sorry," Nathan apologized as he dropped his gym bag down on the floor.

"You're late," she stated before returning her attention back to the TV.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I got held up with the guys at the court." _What about Melissa?__Ugh, don't think that, Haley!_

"Well, your dinner is in the refrigerator," she informed him. "Just heat it up in the microwave."

"Ok, thanks," he replied before walking into the kitchen. Haley heard him shuffle around as he got his food. Five minutes later, he brought his plate with him and sat next to her on the couch.

"So, what are we watching?" he asked.

"_Gilmore Girls_," she replied without looking at him. Nathan nodded as he began to eat. Neither one spoke as they watched the show. Every once in a while, Nathan would sneak a glance at Haley. He wasn't sure what it was but something seemed to be off about her. She was unnaturally quiet at the moment. When he was done eating, she didn't snuggle up to him on the couch like she normally did. She just sat there ramrod straight with her eyes glued to the TV screen. Nathan moved closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to bring her into him.

"I missed you today," he said softly into her ear. Haley gave him a timid smile before looking back at the TV.

"Hales, are you alright?" Nathan asked a minute later when she still didn't say anything.

"I'm fine," she mumbled while continuing to watch the show.

"You're sure?" he persisted.

"Yup," she answered in a strained voice. When she still wouldn't look at him, Nathan knew that something was definitely going on. He reached over to grab the remote control on the coffee table and turned the TV off.

"Hey!" Haley protested.

"Hales, what's wrong?"

"You shut _Gilmore Girls_ off at the end. That's what's wrong," she said annoyed.

"I'm not talking about the show. You're being really quiet."

"Because I was watching TV," she pointed out.

"Baby, no one ever concentrates that much on a show they're watching," Nathan stated. "Besides, you're all tense and you've barely looked at me since I came home." Haley turned to face him.

"See, I'm looking at you. Now turn the show back on before I miss anymore of the ending."

"Haley, I'm serious," Nathan said frustrated.

"So am I," she replied stubbornly. He sighed before turning the TV back on. Obviously, they weren't going to get anywhere until Haley saw the end of her damn show.

"Now you wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked once it was over.

"Sshh, another episode is on."

"Haley," Nathan replied sternly. He gently grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "Tell me what the hell is wrong."

"Did you hook up with anyone last summer?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. She hadn't wanted to bring the issue up in that way. Haley really was trying to not let Dan's words affect her, but she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to know.

"What?" Nathan asked. He wasn't expecting that. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Just answer the question, Nathan. Did you hook up with any other women last summer?" she repeated.

"No, of course not," he replied completely confused. "We were married."

"So? We weren't committed to each other back then. You could've easily screwed any skank you wanted and I'd never know," she declared getting up.

"Haley, you can't be serious. Do really think that low of me?" Nathan questioned offended as he, too, stood up.

"Honestly, after what I've heard today, I don't know what to think," Haley commented overwhelmed.

"Why? What happened?" he prodded. She was silent for a couple of minutes as she tried to get a hold of her tumultuous emotions. "Hales."

"Dan stopped by the apartment today," she finally answered. Nathan automatically felt his jaw clench. _This can't be good_, he thought. "He told me some things."

"What did he say?"

"He alluded to the fact that you slept with other women over the summer," Haley explained in a strained voice. She tore her eyes away from his as she kept the tears at bay. Just saying it aloud again was making her upset. "He said you wanted to enjoy your freedom before coming back to school and dealing with me." Nathan felt his temper shoot through the roof at that. _How the hell could he say something like that to her?!_

"That's complete bullshit," Nathan proclaimed in a firm voice. He felt his stomach knot up when he saw a tear slide down her cheek. He then quickly closed the gap between them and wiped it away.

"Hales, look at me," he instructed. He wrapped his arm around Haley's waist to bring her closer. His other hand remained on her cheek, lifting her gaze to his. He could tell just from her eyes how much Dan's words had upset her. "I was _never_ with anyone else, ok? Even though I was confused and wasn't sure about the marriage, my thoughts somehow always traveled back to you. Nobody else interested me. And the last thing I felt like doing after what had happened was partying, getting drunk, and hooking up."

"If you weren't partying, then why were you out all night?"

"I tried to avoid going home, so I usually stayed either at the beach house or at Luke's," he explained. "I promise, Hales. That's the truth. You can ask Lucas or even Karen and Keith if you want." As Haley looked at him, a few more tears slid down her cheeks. She could see nothing but sincerity reflecting in his eyes.

"Ok," Haley replied after a minute or so. "I believe you." She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I'm sorry, Nathan. I didn't mean to accuse you or anything. It's just when Dan started saying things like that, it really hurt me and screwed with my head."

"Well, my father does have a gift," Nathan commented—causing her to laugh softly.

"Yeah," Haley agreed. "But I should have trusted my initial instincts and not let him get to me so bad. I just knew that everything he told me about the summer was a lie. And that whole thing about what happened in high school, too. I know you'd never do anything horrible like that."

"Wait, what did he say about high school?" Nathan asked curious.

"Oh, Dan just made up some bullshit story about you cheating on Peyton with Brooke while you were dating," she explained. He stared at her speechless. "I know. Who would've thought he'd stoop so low?" Nathan automatically felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He remembered what happened sophomore year of high school, and he wasn't proud of it.

"Nathan, are you alright?" Haley asked a minute later. He seemed a little uneasy and pale.

"Um…" Nathan trailed off. He didn't know what to do. He, Brooke, and Peyton had put that all behind them a long time ago. Nathan didn't want to bring up the past if he didn't have to. But at the same time, if he brushed it off and Haley found out what Dan said was true, the situation could be even worse. Needless to say, Nathan had to make a choice.

"What?" Haley prodded when he didn't continue.

"Hales, you know I love you, right?" he questioned while caressing her cheek.

"Yeah."

"And that I would never intentionally hurt you?" Haley nodded as she gave him a perplexed look. "Dan…uh…he wasn't lying about…"

"He wasn't lying about what?" she urged hesitantly when he paused. Nathan took a deep breath.

"About me cheating on Peyton with Brooke," he revealed. Almost immediately, he saw the shock and sadness play across her face.

"Oh," Haley mumbled before slowly pulling away from him. She could hear his words but was having trouble actually processing them. When she did finally come to her senses, she looked back at Nathan frowning. "How could you do something like that? How could Brooke do something like that?"

"Look, Hales, I'm not proud of it, but you should know that…" he was cut off when the phone rang. Haley ignored it as she continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"God, Nathan," she sighed while putting a hand through her hair. She didn't know how to deal with this new information.

"Hales, please just listen to me," he begged. "I wasn't…" The phone ringing interrupted him again. A second later, the answering machine picked up.

"_Nathan, this is Karen. I'm sorry to bother you so late but there's an emergency. Your mother is at Tree Hill Memorial Hospital right now and…_" Nathan immediately ran to the phone and answered it before Karen could finish.

"Karen, I'm here. What's going on?" he asked. Haley watched as Nathan listened intently to what Karen was saying on the phone. After a minute or so, a concerned expression marred his features.

"Oh my God," he muttered. "Ok, I'm on my way now. Bye, Karen."

"What happened?" Haley asked worriedly—all thoughts of their previous conversation set aside. Nathan ignored her as he searched through his gym bag for his car keys and wallet.

"Nathan, what happened?" she repeated

"Damn it, where the hell are they?!" he exclaimed while looking frantically.

"Nathan. Nathan!" Haley tried to get his attention. She kneeled down next to him and grabbed his face to make him look at her. It was then that she noticed his watery eyes.

"I have to find my wallet and car keys so that we can go to the hospital," he declared. He tried to move away from her, but she tightened her grip on his face.

"Nathan, please tell me what's going on?" she pled. Her own anxiety seemed to be mounting along with his. "What happened to your mom? Why is she in the hospital?" Their eyes locked and Haley was able to see the sadness and desperation in his deep blue orbs.

"She tried to kill herself."


	57. Chapter 56

**Hey everyone, thank you all for your responses last chapter. The poll results are in, so you can check those out. Thank you to all the voters. I hope you guys like this chapter and will continue to review!  
**

* * *

** Chapter 56**

Nathan was a mess. The whole car ride to the hospital was torture. They just couldn't seem to get there fast enough. Haley had been adamant about driving. She didn't want him behind the wheel in his current state. Nathan couldn't say that he blamed her. But she had broken at least a half dozen speed limits to get them there so fast. And now that they were finally at the hospital, Nathan still had to wait.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Haley offered from her seat next to him.

"No," he replied. All he wanted was for the doctor to finally come out and tell him if his mother was going to be alright or not.

"Ok," she replied while gently rubbing his arm. "I'm going to go talk to Karen." Nathan nodded briefly before looking back down at the floor.

"How is he?" Karen asked once Haley approached. Lily was in her arms sleeping on her shoulder.

"Not good," she replied. She could already tell that Nathan felt guilty. That he regret cutting his mother out of his life. That he could've somehow saved her. "He's really worried."

"I am, too. I just saw Deb yesterday at the café, and she was fine," Karen stated. "I know she's been kind of depressed lately, but it finally looked as if she was starting to come out of it."

"Who found her?" Haley asked.

"Keith. He stopped by the house on his way home from work to see if she wanted to come to a show with us tomorrow night. She's been really lonely with Nathan gone and her and Dan constantly fighting. He found her passed out on the kitchen floor and called an ambulance," she explained.

"Oh my God," Haley muttered. She started biting her bottom lip nervously. When Nathan found out, he'd be devastated.

"Ok, I just finished calling everyone," Keith announced as he came to join them. "Lucas and the others are going to come."

"Good. I think Nathan's going to need all the support he can get right now," Karen commented. While Haley was glad that their friends were on their way, she couldn't suppress the feeling of awkwardness and tension in her body. Her previous conversation with Nathan and Dan's story were still fresh in her mind. She knew it was going to be weird talking to Brooke like everything was normal.

"Excuse me, are you people here for Deborah Scott?" a man in a white coat questioned. "I'm Dr. Hudson."

"Yes," Karen answered. Haley glanced over at Nathan. When he looked up, she motioned for him to come over. He did immediately.

"Are you family?"

"Yeah, I'm her son," Nathan replied. "Is my mom going to be ok?"

"As far as we can tell, she'll recover. She's stabilized at the moment. We had to pump her stomach to remove the excess drugs and alcohol. We also gave her some special medication to counteract the substances that may have already been absorbed into her blood."

"Can we see her?" Karen asked.

"Not right now. I'd give it another hour. We just finished the procedure. She's unconscious at the moment."

"When will she wake up?" Keith inquired.

"It's hard to say. It could be anywhere between a few hours to a day or so. Her body has suffered something very traumatic, so she does need the rest. It all really depends on her. I'll send a nurse out to come get you when it's all clear."

"Ok, thank you, doctor," Karen replied.

"No problem. There are a few other things we have to talk about, but it can wait," he declared. They all thanked him again before he left. Haley stared at Nathan. He looked so exhausted.

"Maybe we should leave for a while and come back," Haley suggested to him. "You need some rest."

"I'm fine," Nathan answered.

"Nathan, she's ok. If you want…"

"I said I'm fine, Haley," he snapped. "I just need to be alone." A second later, he turned around and started to walk down a corridor in the opposite direction. Haley rubbed her hand over her face. Her stress level had just hit its peak.

"Don't worry, sweetie. He's just trying to take it all in," Karen soothed. "He'll need you later." Haley gave her a timid smile while nodding. Afterward, she decided to take a seat in the waiting area. Karen took a seat next to her as she gently rubbed Lily's back. Meanwhile, Keith left to go wait outside for Lucas and the others. A little while later, they arrived.

"Tutor Girl!" Brooke exclaimed. Haley stood up just as her friend pulled her into a hug. She tried to push her troubled feelings aside as she returned the gesture. "Are you and Nathan ok? How's Deb?"

"Deb's going to be fine," Karen answered. "She's just going to be unconscious for a while."

"Where's Nathan?" Jake questioned as Lucas put a comforting arm around Haley.

"Um, he needed some time alone. I don't know when he'll be back," Haley replied with what she hoped looked like a neutral expression.

"Is Dan around?" Peyton asked.

"No. I tried to get a hold of him, but he's not answering his phone," Keith replied.

"Honestly, it's probably better this way," Lucas commented. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Haley, can I get you anything?" Brooke offered.

"No, I'm fine," she responded politely. She gazed at her friend briefly before looking away. "Um, I just think I need some fresh air."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, that's ok." Haley really needed to sort out her thoughts at the moment. She knew it was selfish, given the current situation, but she just couldn't get Dan's story out of her head. A part of her wanted to just pull Brooke and Peyton aside and question them. The other wanted to be alone and evaluate everything. Haley didn't want her perception of Nathan to change. He'd been nothing but good to her. But even though Nathan turned out to be an amazing husband, the incident of him cheating still showed how much she didn't know about him. Who was he before they were married? He had been a player in their early years of college. Could something like that ever happen again?

"You're sure?" Brooke inquired. _No. I don't know anything anymore._

"Yeah. I'll be fine," Haley replied. She really just had to get out of there and away from everyone. She could already feel a headache coming on. Haley gave them all a reassuring smile before walking off in the opposite direction of where Nathan just left. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

Nathan was outside the hospital sitting on one of the benches. It had only been a half hour since he left the waiting room. He just couldn't stay in there. The white walls and doctors and nurses running back and forth as sick people came in and out were getting to him. He hated the whole atmosphere—just like he hated himself right now for abandoning his mother. Nathan knew that she had problems. She was miserable, and her drinking had only increased because of it. But if he'd known that she was as unstable as trying to commit suicide, he would have never cut her out of his life like that. He could've helped her. Even if he had just talked on the phone or met up with her once a week, she wouldn't have felt so alone. Nathan sighed as he put his head in his hands. He knew he was being irrational. His mother's problems had started a long time ago. But at the same time, Nathan was positive that he triggered them to get worse. He had chosen Haley over her. He didn't necessarily regret that decision. Haley was his wife. Of course she came first. But he didn't have to be so cruel to his mom. 

Just thinking of Haley brought up a whole other issue that was bothering him. He saw the way she looked at him when she found out that he'd cheated on Peyton. The disappointment was written all over her face. Nathan couldn't say that he blamed her. Even though he wasn't the same person, he still felt like an ass for what he did five years ago. It figured that Dan would bring up shit from the past just to pull him and Haley down again. At this point, Nathan didn't know what to do. Dan was getting out of hand. It was one thing to target him, but he drew the line when he harassed Haley.

"I was wondering where you were," an approaching voice said. Nathan looked to his right to see Lucas taking a seat next to him.

"Luke, when did you get here?"

"After you left the waiting room," he answered. "Keith called to let us know what's going on. Brooke, Peyton, and Jake are here, too."

"Great," Nathan sighed. _That's not going to be awkward at all for Haley_, he thought sarcastically. Lucas gave him a curious look.

"You don't sound too happy about that. Did you not want us to come?"

"Yes and no," Nathan answered before elaborating. "I'm glad that you guys came for support. It's just that something came up, and I don't know how Haley is going to react to Peyton and Brooke being here."

"Why?" Lucas questioned confused. "They're her best friends."

"I know. But Dan stopped by the apartment again and paid her a little visit. And let's just say I'm in the doghouse now because of it."

"Nathan, this is getting ridiculous. What the hell did he do now?"

"He told her about sophomore year," he answered. Lucas frowned for a second before it finally clicked.

"Oh," he mumbled.

"Yeah."

"So she knows about…"

"Me and Brooke? Yup." Lucas, as well as the whole school, had found out what happened. That was back before he and his brother had become friends.

"So Haley flipped out?"

"Not really. Your mom called me about my mom in the hospital, so we were kind of interrupted," Nathan explained. "But just from the look in her eyes, I knew that Haley was upset. And if that wasn't bad enough, Dan used that story to make up some lie about me cheating on Haley over the summer after we were married. So now it's kind of hard to know what the hell she thinks."

"I'm sorry, man. That sucks."

"I just can't deal with all of this, Luke. My mind is officially on overload. I've got Dan on my back, my mother's suicidal, and I keep unintentionally hurting my wife. It's just too much," Nathan stated while putting his head in his hands.

"Look, I know it's hard. But you're going to get through it. We'll all help you. You're not alone, Nate."

"I wish that were true," he replied solemnly.

"Do I have to slap some sense into you?" Lucas questioned. "Nathan, you have so many great people looking out for you. I understand that you're overwhelmed at the moment, but you can't let it get to you like this. I'll help you deal with Dan. There has to be some way to beat him. As for your mom, she's going to get professional help after this. I overheard the doctor talking to Keith and my mom about it. We'll all be there for her with you. And with Haley, you guys will work things out. You're not that guy anymore, Nathan. You haven't been in a long time. You just have to talk to her. Haley loves you. She's probably more shocked by it than anything."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm your big brother. I'm always right," Lucas declared matter-of-factly. Nathan laughed lightly.

"Don't get too cocky," he chided.

"Look who's talking," Lucas retorted chuckling. "Now let's go back inside. Everyone's worried about you, Houdini."

"Houdini?"

"Yeah, you basically disappeared. It took me forever to find you."

"You are such a dork," Nathan said while playfully rolling his eyes. The two then got up and started to make their way into the hospital.

"Maybe so, but I'm still right."

* * *

"We got you some coffee," Brooke said while holding a cup out to Haley. Peyton was standing next to her with an encouraging smile. 

"Thanks," she replied before taking it. The two then took seats on either side of her. Haley remained quiet as she sipped the hot liquid.

"So, other than the fact that Deb is in the hospital and Nathan is nowhere to be found, do you wanna tell us what's bothering you?" Peyton asked. Haley looked up at her surprised.

"What?" _Maybe if I play dumb, they'll drop the whole thing._

"You've been distant to us—especially me," Brooke commented. "You barely look at me when I talk to you. Like right now, for example."

"I'm not," Haley replied as she gave them the most reassuring smile she could muster. It was true, though. Ever since they'd gotten there, she tried to get away from Brooke and Peyton every chance she got. The temptation to question them about everything was too strong. Haley thought she was being discrete about it but apparently not. Plus, they were in the hospital because Deb just tried to kill herself. Now was hardly the time to bring up such a topic.

"No offense, Haley, but you really suck at lying," Peyton stated nudging her.

"I want to talk to you guys about what's bothering me. I do. But it just seems too insensitive and selfish at the moment. There are more important things going on," Haley explained.

"We understand that. But at the same time, if you keep whatever it is bottled up, you're just going to feel worse," Brooke informed her. "You might be relieved if you got whatever it is off of your chest." Haley chewed on her bottom lip as she looked between her two friends.

"Haley," Peyton prodded. _Ugh, I might as well just get it all out in the open. I don't feel like going through anymore torture. _

"Dan stopped by the apartment earlier today," she began. "He told me some things that were kind of shocking."

"Like what?" Brooke asked.

"He said that Nathan cheated on me over the summer, since we weren't really together yet."

"What?!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Peyton questioned. "Because that is total bullshit. All Nathan did was train for basketball and unknowingly pine over you the whole summer."

"I know. I didn't really believe Dan at first either. I talked to Nathan about it, and he told me the truth."

"Well, that's good," Brooke commented.

"There was more, though," Haley added as she put her cup down on the small table in front of her. She then fiddled with her wedding ring. Peyton and Brooke both gave her puzzled expressions. "Dan…uh…he sort of mentioned an incident that happened in your sophomore year of high school." Haley felt her stomach knot up as she saw her two friends flinch slightly.

"Oh," Brooke muttered looking away.

"I asked Nathan about that, too. He said that it was true," Haley revealed. "He said that he cheated on you, Peyton, with Brooke." Peyton sighed as she ran a hand through her curly blonde locks.

"Well, unfortunately, he's right," she responded solemnly.

"Did he tell you what exactly happened?" Brooke asked cautiously.

"No, he didn't get the chance to. Karen called and interrupted," Haley said.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Peyton questioned to Brooke.

"I'll do it," Brooke answered. She took a deep breath before bringing her gaze up to meet Haley's. "Um, I don't even know where to start but here it goes. I was very 'friendly' in high school." Haley's eyebrows rose as she stared at her friend.

"I only really cared about parties and hooking up with boys," Brooke continued. "P. Sawyer here was the one exception. She'd been my best friend since we were kids. She was always important to me. Anyway, Nathan had thrown a big party at his parents' beach house towards the beginning of the school year.

"As usual, I got really wasted. I was so drunk that I honestly had no control over what I was doing. I just wanted to hook up with a guy—which is what I always did when I was drunk—so I grabbed the first one that walked by. Unfortunately, it happened to be Nathan. I didn't even realize it until I was sober the next day." Haley nodded as she tried to keep calm. She'd be lying if she didn't say she felt extremely awkward and uncomfortable with this whole conversation.

"Was Nathan drunk?" Haley questioned apprehensively.

"He'd been drinking, but I don't think he was completely smashed," Brooke answered.

"How did you find out?" she asked Peyton.

"There were a lot of people at the party who saw them go upstairs. The story spread, and the whole school basically found out by Monday."

"You must've been pissed."

"I was," Peyton replied. "Nathan and I used to always have dramatic fights, break up, and then get back together. But after that, I dumped him for good. He was a real ass back then."

"What about you guys?" Haley prodded as she looked between Peyton and Brooke. "How did your friendship survive something like that?"

"I cut Brooke out of my life at first. I couldn't believe that she would do something like that to me—whether she was drunk or not," Peyton answered. "I was really hurt by it all."

"I felt terrible about what I did," Brooke chimed in. "I honestly think that it was one of my lowest points. I apologized to Peyton every chance I got. I tried to make it up to her any way that I could. It was really tough, but we eventually got through it. We reconciled by the end of sophomore year."

"And what about Nathan? How are you both still friends with him?" Haley asked.

"Before high school, we'd known him for a long time. He was usually a pretty good guy. But when he started playing on the varsity basketball team in school freshman year, he changed. Dan was always on his back, and his mother was never home. It doesn't excuse his behavior, but that's why he was such an ass. It wasn't until he and Lucas started to get along and be friends junior year that he started to change. I think he realized what he was turning into and didn't like it. Anyway, he eventually apologized to Brooke and me later on," Peyton explained.

"So you forgave him just like that?"

"No, we really put him through hell. I was still angry that he didn't stop what happened. If I had been in my right mind, I would have. Peyton and I didn't make it easy for him. But Nathan took it and we all eventually decided to give being friends another try," Brooke stated.

"What was Lucas' reaction?" Haley inquired curiously.

"We weren't really friends with him until junior year when he joined the basketball team. But he really helped Nathan and me. I fell in love with Lucas because he was such a great guy. And honestly, I haven't been the same since," Brooke informed her. Haley didn't say anything as she continued to fiddle with her wedding ring.

"Haley, I am so sorry," Brooke apologized. "I really am. I didn't mean to hurt Peyton then, and I don't mean to hurt you now. It's a mistake that I've always regretted."

"I know," Haley replied after a minute or so. She took Brooke's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I'm just really shocked and maybe a little hurt by it. I know that it's all in the past and that I didn't know you or Nathan then. But it's still unnerving to find out that two people you really care about could've done something like that. And the fact that it came out of Dan's mouth didn't help."

"Again, I am so sorry," Brooke stated. "I'll understand if you want some space or…"

"No, that's ok," she interrupted. Even though Haley was still bothered by the whole situation, she could tell that her friend was being nothing but sincere. She wasn't going to hold the person she used to be against her. "I'm glad that you were honest with me. That's the Tigger I know and love." Brooke smiled before pulling Haley into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Tutor Girl." A second later, Haley pulled back slightly and brought Peyton into the hug with her other arm.

"I was wondering when you would remember me," Peyton teased as they laughed. Haley was glad that things were ok between them. It felt good to at least resolve that. There was so much going on. She needed her friends right now.

"Hey, look who I found," Lucas commented approaching them. Haley glanced up and saw Nathan following behind him. Their eyes locked. It was almost instantly that Haley saw the guilt and anguish reflecting in his gaze.

"Are you alright? We were worried about you, Scott," Peyton stated with a small smile.

"Yeah," Nathan replied. His eyes never left Haley's. "I just had to take a breather."

"Well, we're glad you're back," Brooke said. An awkward and heavy silence then seemed to fall upon them. Finally, Nathan couldn't take it anymore. He had to make things right with Haley. He had no idea what was going through her mind right now. All he could tell was that she was anxious. She couldn't stop fidgeting with her wedding ring.

"Um, Haley, do you think that we could…" he trailed off when he was interrupted by Karen.

"The doctor says we can see Deb now. But we can only go in one at a time," she informed them. "Nathan, did you want to go first?" He looked from Karen to Haley.

"Uh…sure." Once again, it seemed as if the circumstances were working against them. Nathan really wanted to resolve things with his wife. But his mom was lying in a hospital bed unconscious. She was the one he had to put first at the moment. Unfortunately, everything else would have to wait.


	58. Chapter 57

**AN: Hey everyone, thank you all for the reviews last chapter. I really enjoyed reading your thoughts and opinions. They were very insightful, and I hope you'll keep them coming. I also just want to let you guys know that I've created a new poll. It has to do with my new fic Secrets of Life that I'm writing. It's still in the beginning stages, since this story and Never Too Late have been taking up a lot of my time. But for those of you who have read Secrets of Love and plan on reading the sequel, I actually would like your opinions on something. **

**It's kind of simple, but I can't really make up my mind about what kind of hairstyle to give Haley. The story will take place two years later. Haley's going to be a sophomore in college. I had my mind set on one style, but now I'm sort of rethinking it. Anyway, I thought it'd be cool to get you readers involved and let you make the final decision. I know people say that looks aren't important, but I believe that they can say a lot about a person. So if you want to check that out under my profile and vote, that'd be great. I'm really excited to be writing the sequel, and I can't wait to dive right back into it. **

**I only have one more chapter to write for this story. The final total, assuming I did my math correctly, will be 69 chapters. That includes the epilogue. So we're getting there. I hope you guys like this chapter. It's not super long, but it is very emotional at times. So let me know what you think. Thanks. **

* * *

**Chapter 57**

Haley walked into Deb's hospital room the next morning to see Nathan sleeping in a chair by her bed. She turned her gaze to Deb and flinched when she saw all of the tubes and machines that she was hooked up to. The woman really did a number on herself this time. She then looked back over at Nathan. Even though he was sleeping, Haley could tell that he was exhausted. Karen and Keith had offered to let them stay at their house for the night, but Nathan refused. He didn't want to leave his mother's side. Not in the condition she was in. Haley tried to convince him to come with her—even if it was just for an hour or two. Unfortunately, he was adamant in his decision. But he told her to go ahead and get some rest.

Haley hadn't slept either, though. She was too worried about him. She could only imagine what was going through Nathan's mind all night. She didn't like leaving him alone—knowing that he probably blamed himself for his mother's attempted suicide. And if that wasn't bad enough, they still had to talk about what Dan told her. Haley sighed as she placed the small bag from Karen's Café on Deb's nightstand. She brought him some breakfast. She figured that Nathan hadn't eaten anything since dinner last night. Afterward, Haley took a seat in a chair located on the other side of Deb's bed. She placed her head in her hands and sighed. She then laid back on the chair and closed her eyes. She could feel her own tiredness take over. It wasn't long before she, too, was fast asleep.

As soon as Nathan woke up, he felt the aching stiffness in his neck and back. He'd been talking to his mom in her unconscious state for most of the night. It was somewhere around three o'clock in the morning when he finally succumbed to sleep. He was still a little groggy as he sat up in the chair and stretched. That's when he saw her. Haley was sleeping in another chair across from him. Her golden locks shone in the sunlight emanating from the window. Nathan hadn't even heard her come in. But then again, he had been really out of it for most of the night. Once he was done stretching and had gotten all of the kinks out of his body, Nathan stood up and walked over to her. He gently pushed her chair over a bit so that the sun wouldn't be in her face as she slept.

Afterward, he checked on his mother. She was still unconscious. As he moved his gaze over her bed, he noticed the Karen's Café bag on the nightstand. Nathan walked over to examine it. Inside was a small bottle of orange juice and a large chocolate chip muffin. He could feel his stomach grumble just staring at it. Nathan smiled to himself when he realized that Haley must have brought it with her. It amazed him how they could be in fight, and she would still go out of her way to take care of him afterward. Nathan didn't know whether it made him the luckiest man alive or just a complete jerk. He hadn't exactly been the best husband yesterday. That was another thing that had been bothering him most of the night. He and Haley still had a lot to discuss.

Nathan heard his stomach grumble again. He decided to worry about that a little later. For right now, he really had to eat something. He walked over to his chair and quietly picked it up. He walked around the bed and placed it next to Haley's. Afterward, he grabbed the bag and sat down. In less than ten minutes, he was done. Nathan practically inhaled the food. He was so hungry. He then looked at Haley. Her usual strand of hair had fallen in front of her face. Nathan leaned over and gently placed it behind her ear. He left his hand on her face as his thumb softly caressed her cheek. It felt like forever since he last touched her. As usual, her skin was soft and smooth.

Not wanting to wake her, Nathan started to pull his hand away. But it was too late. Her eyes already began to flutter open. Haley stirred in her seat before turning her head to look over at him. Instinctively, she leaned into his touch while closing her eyes again briefly. Nathan saw her lick her lips and he couldn't take it anymore. The urge to kiss her and feel somewhat connected to her again became too strong.

Just as her eyes reopened, Haley felt Nathan's mouth cover hers. She moaned softly at the contact. She knew that she should've pushed him away. They still had a lot to talk about. But Haley didn't care at the moment. She just wanted to pretend like everything was ok with them again—even if it was only for a few minutes. It wasn't long before Haley could taste the breakfast she brought him as his tongue tenderly caressed her own. Nathan's other hand came up to cup the other side of her face. Meanwhile, her hands rested on his biceps. They continued to kiss for another minute until air became an issue. Nathan leaned his forehead against hers while staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said—finally breaking the ongoing silence.

"For what?" Haley quietly prodded.

"Everything," he answered. "I'm sorry that my dad used my horrible history to make you doubt me. I'm sorry that I was such a selfish bastard all those years ago. I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday. And most of all, I'm sorry that I keep hurting you the way that I do. You don't deserve it, Hales—any of it."

"I'm not going to lie, Nathan. What Dan said, it upset me. I love you, and to think that I could easily be Peyton in that situation…"

"Haley, I would never do that to you," Nathan interrupted.

"I know. I talked to Peyton and Brooke yesterday. You're not that person anymore. I get that, and I'm not going to hold it against you. But it still scares me," she admitted.

"Listen to me, I'm not proud of who I was. I would take it all back in a second if I could. But I can't. The only thing I can tell you is that I've learned from it. I love you, Hales. I don't want to be that guy ever again—especially not with you," he proclaimed.

"Then that's all that I need to know," Haley replied after a minute. He looked at her curiously. "Nathan, I don't care if you're not perfect or if you were a bad guy in the past. All that matters is who you are now. I just have to know that you're with me because you want to be. I don't want you to feel like I'm holding you back or taking away your 'freedom' as Dan refers to it."

"You're not," he assured her. "You, Haley James Scott, are my freedom. You're not taking anything away from me. You are the one that keeps me going and makes me stronger. I don't know what I'd do if I had to go through all of this alone. I need you, and I want you in my life. Ok?" Haley nodded with a small smile as a tear coursed down her cheek. Nathan swiftly wiped it away before kissing her. It was slow, yet passionate. He felt so much better now that they'd worked everything out.

"Can you just do me one favor?" he questioned once they'd pulled away.

"What is it?" Haley replied curiously.

"Never, ever listen to anything my father has to say again," he said in a slightly joking tone. Haley laughed softly.

"I'll try. But it's not easy when he keeps showing up at the apartment all of the time," she pointed out.

"I'll deal with him," Nathan promised while kissing her forehead.

"Ok," she replied. Haley looked over at the clock and groaned.

"What's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"I'm supposed to have a tutoring session with Rachel in an hour. I have to call her and tell her I'm not coming. That should be fun."

"Yeah, good luck with that," he smirked. Haley playfully swatted his arm as she stood up. She didn't want to go. She was comfortable and enjoying her much-needed time with Nathan.

"I'll be back." She leaned down to give him one more quick peck on the lips before leaving the room. Nathan watched her retreating form with a smile on his face. He then turned back to face his mom. Her blankets had fallen off of her a little bit. Nathan stood up and started to fix them. He was just about to turn around when he saw her eyes flutter slightly. At first, he thought that it was his head playing tricks on him. Nathan was still drained from the night before. But when her eyes opened fully to look at him, he knew that she was actually awake.

"Mom?" he questioned softly. Nathan took a seat next to her on the bed and took her hand in his.

"Na-Nathan," she stuttered slightly. "Wa-water." He quickly grabbed the pitcher on the table next to her to fill up one of the plastic cups. He went to hand it to his mom, but she was having a difficult time moving. Instead, he held it to her lips and tipped it gently so that she could drink. Afterward, he grabbed the control by her bed and pushed the button for the nurse.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked as she entered the room.

"Yes, can you get Dr. Hudson? My mom's awake," Nathan informed her.

"Of course," she replied before leaving.

"Nathan," Deb said. He immediately returned his attention to her. "Where am I?"

"Tree Hill Memorial Hospital," Nathan answered. She looked at him confused before getting a knowing look in her eyes.

"Oh my God," she muttered.

"Mom, you…" he trailed off as the doctor came into the room followed by that same nurse from before.

"Mrs. Scott, it's nice to see you awake," Dr. Hudson commented. He pulled out her chart and started to read it over. He then looked over at Nathan. "Mr. Scott, we just have to check her. Could you wait outside for a few minutes?"

"Uh, sure," he replied. Nathan gave Deb's hand a gentle squeeze before getting up and leaving the room. He paced slightly back and forth while waiting.

"Well, that wasn't fun," Haley grumbled as she approached him. "Rachel was being her usual bitchy self saying…"

"My mom's awake," Nathan interrupted.

"…that I…wait. What?" she asked.

"My mom just woke up. The doctor is checking her over right now," he explained.

"Oh my God, Nathan, that's great." Haley pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah, but we don't know if she's actually going to be ok."

"I think she will," she reassured him while caressing his cheek. "Did you call Karen and Keith?"

"Um, no," Nathan replied sheepishly. "I sort of forgot."

"That's ok. I'll do it," Haley offered. "Just give me a couple of minutes." Nathan nodded as she left again to go use the pay phones nearby. It was a couple of minutes later when the door opened, and Dr. Hudson came back out.

"Is she going to be ok?" Nathan asked.

"As far as I can tell, yes. Physically, she didn't do any permanent damage to her body. She is very lucky. However, there are other issues that have to be dealt with," Dr. Hudson informed him. "Your mother's overdose wasn't an accident. I'm sure that you know that. She's going to need professional help if you want to prevent this from ever happening again in the future. Psychologically, I don't believe she's stable." Nathan knew that the doctor was right. His mom had a lot of issues—hence, the suicide attempt. If Deb was going to get better, she was going to have to face her problems and work through them.

"So what do you suggest?" he inquired.

"There's the Pine Crest Rehabilitation Center here in Tree Hill. It's a very reputable facility. They have some of the best counselors in the state. I think that would be the best place for your mother. They have a six-week program that'll help her overcome her addiction and evaluate what's causing it," Dr. Hudson explained. "Now, you don't have to send her there. The choice is up you and your family if you want to send her somewhere else. It's just my recommendation."

"But she has to go to rehab?" Nathan wanted to make sure he understood what he was hearing.

"Yes. She's proven to be a danger to herself. She can't just be released after something like this."

"Ok, I'll think about it," Nathan replied. "Thanks, doctor."

"No problem. I'll check on her again later today." Nathan nodded as he turned to face his mother's room. He could see the nurse fixing her pillow and making Deb more comfortable. Nathan sighed. _How am I going to tell her that she has no choice but to go to rehab? This is going to suck…  
_

* * *

Nathan took a deep breath before walking into his mother's room Sunday afternoon. He'd been with her all day yesterday before finally heading over to Luke's house—at the request of his friends and wife. Nathan was in desperate need of a shower and some actual food. Karen and Keith had promised to stay with Deb for a little while so she wouldn't be alone. But no matter what he was doing, Nathan's mind never stopped thinking about the impending conversation he had to have with is mother. 

He hadn't brought it up yesterday. Deb had just woken up. Nathan didn't want to overwhelm her or cause her any more distress. Instead, they talked casually. She asked him about school and basketball. It hurt him to find out that she didn't even know that they'd won the championship. To Nathan, it only served to reinforce how lost his mother really was. But he didn't show it. He tried to keep the atmosphere as light and comfortable as possible.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be that way today. His mother was going to be released tomorrow. She had to know that she wouldn't be going straight home. After talking it over with Haley, Keith, Karen, and Luke, they'd all agreed that Pine Crest would be the best place for Deb. Now Nathan just had to tell her. It wasn't going to be easy. In fact, he was fully prepared for his mother to scream at him and never want to see him again. Haley had offered to accompany him for support. But he declined. If he was going to get through to his mother, Nathan had to do it alone.

"Hi, sweetie," Deb greeted when she saw him. Nathan noticed the wide smile on her face and suddenly felt even more nervous. He was sure she wouldn't be as happy to see him in a few minutes.

"Hi, Mom," he replied. He walked over to the bed and hugged her. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better. My throat is still a little sore, though," she answered. "And your father came by to visit." Nathan automatically felt his body tense up.

"What did he want?"

"He came to check up on me. He only stayed for fifteen minutes before he left. He had some business to attend to."

"Figures," Nathan muttered while shaking his head. His dad was always such a selfish and insensitive bastard. _At least I didn't run into him, though_, he thought trying to look on the bright side.

"I don't care. He was starting to annoy me anyway," Deb joked—which earned a small smile from Nathan.

"But you're sure that you're ok? He didn't say or do anything, did he?"

"No, honey, I'm fine."

"Ok." A silence passed between them. Nathan was trying to find a way to tactfully bring up the subject of rehab. But he was at a loss for words. So he brought up the next thing that was troubling him.

"Why did you do it, Mom?" Nathan asked softly. She looked up at him surprised before averting her gaze. She remained quiet for a couple of minutes before answering.

"I was weak."

"Weak?"

"I've been in a really dark place, Nathan. Things between your father and I have been steadily going downhill. And then when I lost you, everything seemed to just get worse. I've been so unhappy."

"So that justifies trying to kill yourself?" Nathan questioned slightly angry. He understood that she was depressed. But at the same time, Deb had to admit that she had a problem. She couldn't keep blaming her actions on other things.

"No," Deb conceded. "But it got so bad that I just wanted it to end. I couldn't take it anymore. You don't know what it was like for me."

"Then why didn't you call me?!" Nathan asked standing up. He was both devastated and infuriated that she was willing to give up her life so easily. "I could've helped you, Mom. If you needed me, I would've been there!"

"Is that before or after you chose Haley over me?" Deb shot back. "You didn't want to see me, Nathan. What did you expect me to do?!"

"I wanted you to at least try to be my mom again. I wanted you to see how happy Haley has made me and respect my decision to stay married to her even if you didn't fully agree with it. I wanted you to come to my championship game and support me as I played. And most of all, I wanted you to stop drinking and finally get back control of your life!" he shouted as the tears started to pour out of his mother's eyes.

"Nathan…" she sobbed.

"I couldn't take it anymore, Mom. Ever since I was a kid, I've had to watch you waste away. And I tried to get in touch with you this past month. But you never called me back. I've had a lot to deal with, too. I was worried sick about you. But despite all the pain it's caused me, I've never once gone as far as to consider suicide as a way out!" Deb cried harder as she placed her face in her hands. "Do you know what it was like for me to get that horrible phone call from Karen on Friday?! Huh? Do you know the terror and guilt I felt when I heard that you could've died?!"

"I'm so sorry, Nathan. I'm so sorry," she choked out a minute later. "I don't know what to do."

"You have to fight it!"

"I can't fight it, Nathan! Why do you think I'm here right now?!" Nathan felt his own eyes start to water at the vision of the broken woman in front of him.

"Mom, you have to," Nathan urged as he sat back down on the bed next to her.

"I can't," she cried. "I told you I'm too weak."

"No, you're not," he asserted. Nathan gently grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. "I know you can beat this. You just have to try. We can get you help. There's a place right here in Tree Hill that the doctor recommended. You're going to have to go, Mom. They won't just let you go home. But you have to at least be willing to let the people there help you."

"I already know it's not going to work."

"Yes, it will," Nathan assured her. "Just give it a chance. I promise you, Mom. You'll get through this. I'll help you, too. We all will. Ok?" Deb continued to cry, but she eventually nodded in agreement several minutes later. Nathan pulled her to him and tried to console her. Agreeing to accept help was just the beginning. His mom still had a long way to go.

* * *

Haley sat next to Lucas on the couch. They were at his house watching a marathon of _Flavor of Love_ on VH1. 

"Are these people for real?" Haley questioned. All the women on the show were either complete freaks or dirty skanks.

"Who cares? This shit is hilarious," Lucas commented laughing.

"Ew," she gagged when she saw Flavor Flav making out with another random hussy. "Luke, please change it. I'm going to be ill."

"Just let me see the end of this one," he stated. "There's only a few minutes left." Haley sighed and laid back on the couch. She didn't even know why she was complaining about the show. It's not like she could really concentrate on what was happening anyway. Nathan had left for the hospital two hours ago to talk to his mom. Haley noticed right away how nervous he was. She'd offered to go with him, but he claimed that he needed to talk to her himself. Haley understood. She wasn't exactly Deb's favorite person. Her presence probably would've pushed her mother-in-law even more over the edge.

"Hey, are you guys hungry? I'm just about to make some lunch," Karen said as she poked her head into the living room from the kitchen.

"Yeah. What are we having?" Lucas asked.

"I was going to make some hamburgers," Karen replied.

"That sounds good, Karen," Haley stated. "Thanks."

"I'll call you when it's ready." The two then turned their attention back to the TV. Haley checked the clock, once again.

"It's only been five minutes since the last time you looked," Lucas said without prying his eyes away from the TV screen.

"I know," Haley muttered. "I'm just worried about him. Talking to Deb is going to be hard for him."

"Nathan's tough. If anyone can handle it, it's him," he reassured her.

"I hope you're right." Lucas put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Haley leaned into his comforting embrace. About ten minutes later, it was Haley's turn to choose which show they were going to watch. She ended up deciding on _America's Next Top Model_. Lucas had complained at first. But that was until he saw how hott the girls were. He shut right up after that.

"I don't think Brooke would approve of you drooling over other women," Haley teased.

"Hey, you've obviously never suffered through watching Troy with her. She doesn't shut up about Brad Pitt," he defended. Haley laughed while shaking her head. Afterward, she looked back at the TV. She eventually became so engrossed in the episode that she didn't even hear the front door open.

"You two look cozy," Nathan commented as he entered the living room.

"You snooze you lose, pal," Lucas joked. Haley rolled her eyes playfully as she patted the other spot next to her. Nathan took the hint and sat down. Lucas removed his arm from around her as Haley snuggled into Nathan's side.

"So, how did it go at the hospital?" Lucas asked while turning the TV volume down.

"It was ok. My mom agreed to give Pine Crest a shot," he answered.

"Well, that's good," Haley commented while soothingly rubbing his arm.

"Yeah," Nathan replied. He then looked over at the TV. "What are you watching?" Haley and Lucas looked at each other discretely. Both were surprised by the quick subject change.

"Um, _America's Next Top Model_," Haley answered. She was even more shocked to see Nathan actually start watching it without complaint_. He usually hates shows like this._ Haley threw another concerned look to Lucas. He shrugged before starting to watch the program again, also.

"Guys, lunch is ready," Karen called from the kitchen. Lucas turned the TV off and headed into the kitchen. Nathan got up and was just about to follow him when Haley's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Nathan, are you sure everything went ok with your mom?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. We talked, and she's going to get help. It's all worked out," Nathan replied.

"That's it?" she prodded.

"Yup." Even though he seemed calm at the moment, Haley could tell that something was off about him.

"Are you positive? Because…"

"Haley, don't worry about it. It's all taken care of," Nathan assured her.

"I know but you seem a little…" she trailed off trying to think of the right word. "…subdued. If you need to talk about it…"

"Hales, I'm ok. I'm just not really in the mood to rehash it at the moment. I need a break," Nathan explained.

"Alright," Haley conceded. Nathan then gave her a small smile before pulling her to him and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"But I'm here if you need me," she reminded him.

"I know," he stated. Nathan gave her one more quick peck on the lips before walking into the kitchen. It was only then that Haley let the frown form on her face. She knew better than to assume that he was ok. Haley could tell that his guard was up slightly. Nathan was probably still overwhelmed by everything that he had to deal with that morning. So she would let it go for now. But sooner or later, he would have to open up.


	59. Chapter 58

**AN: Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Also, the poll for Haley's new hairstyle is now officially closed. It was very close, but the brunette style won out in the end. So she'll look like she did in the flashbacks of S5. **

**Also, I don't know about you guys, but I actually liked this week's episode. Well, everything but that tramp kissing Nathan. I know that there's been a lot of bashing on his character recently. So I'd like to express the impression that I got. Personally, I kind of think Nathan was trying to be a good guy about the Carrie situation by giving her another chance and stuff. I mean, Carrie didn't start off acting all weird and slutty. She seemed nice and really helpful in the beginning. He just thought that she messed up--which he's done many times before and Haley's forgiven him. Plus, Jamie likes her, and Haley's getting back into music. So those were maybe some factors as to why he didn't initially get rid of her. However, I'm not saying that what he did was right. It's far from it. He should have nipped the whole damn thing in the bud from the start, fired Carrie, and told Haley. I really wanted to just smack him over the head for not doing that. **

**But I think that he didn't actually take Carrie's advances seriously. As I was watching the previous episodes, I didn't get the feeling that he was receptive to her coming on to him. He looked like he was almost treating Carrie like some immature or confused child. You know that they're acting ridiculous, so you sort of shake your head and try to let it roll off of your back. And it's not like Carrie is the first bimbo to come on to him, so by now he is sort of used to/indifferent to it. Again, Nathan definitely should've handled the whole situation differently. But I believe that after everything that happened last episode he realizes how stupid he was and the huge-ass mistake he made. He blatantly told Carrie this time to stop the flirting and all that other crap. Then, afterward, she kisses him. So I think that Nathan finally got the message. He appeared really freaked out and was practically jumping in his skin until Haley came home. I really thought that he was going to tell her what happened until she started talking about how some things should be left unsaid. Now he's more torn about how to handle it, and everyting is just one big mess. **

**Anyway, I'm sure there are people who disagree with me, but that's just my opinion. Sorry about the long note. I just had to get that off of my chest. I'm frustrated with Nathan but kind of feel bad at the same time, since he has been trying to get back on track with Haley. They just need to communicate better and lay it all out there. And now that my ridiculously long rant is finally over, I hope you guys like the chapter. Please read and review! Thanks!  
**

* * *

** Chapter 58**

"So, all you have to do is figure out which of these formulas you have to use," Haley explained. It was Wednesday, and she was at the Tutoring Center with Rachel. They'd been going over math problems for the last forty five minutes.

"How do I know which one to pick?" Rachel questioned.

"You have to memorize the rules for each one," she replied.

"That's lame," Rachel sighed agitatedly. "When am I ever going to use this?"

"I don't know. But since it's a requirement for your major, I'm thinking it might be necessary at some point in your life." Rachel looked away from her to stare at the math book in front of her.

"I still think it's lame." Haley discreetly rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, let's just go over it again." She then explained the concepts and had Rachel do a few more practice problems.

"You know, I probably would've gotten this sooner and been ready for my exam tomorrow if you hadn't cancelled on me Saturday," Rachel commented annoyed.

"Yeah, well, something came up," Haley retorted.

"What was it?"

"None of your business."

"You and Hot Shot Scott get your freak on?"

"No," Haley bit back.

"That sucks. If Nathan were my husband, I'd never leave the bedroom."

"Well, guess what? He's not yours. He's mine. So just be quiet and finish the rest of the problems," Haley ordered. It was taking every ounce of patience in Haley to not strangle her at the moment.

"Was it a fight then?" Rachel guessed a second later.

"Just do the last two and then you can go." Haley just wanted to get out of there and away from Rachel as soon as possible. She didn't need any extra stress. The weekend and beginning of the week had been horrible enough. Deb had been released from the hospital and admitted into Pine Crest on Monday. Nathan, Karen, and Keith had gone with her. Haley also ended up going so that she could support Nathan. The whole situation was taking a lot out of him. The only good thing was that Dan couldn't come. He had some important "business" to attend to. Although she was glad that Dan wasn't there, the fact that he wouldn't come to help Deb considering the state she was in only made Haley loathe him more.

"So, what was the fight about? It must've been pretty bad."

"Rachel, be quiet and finish," Haley ordered.

"Wow, it appears that I've struck a nerve," Rachel commented with a smirk. Haley gave her a warning look. The redhead just shook her head before finishing up the problems. Haley quickly checked them over.

"All right," Haley stated. "You can go now."

"Good," Rachel said. She gathered her things and stood up. "Say 'hi' to Nathan for me." She then took off towards the door. _I really can't stand her_, Haley thought annoyed. She knew Rachel said those things just to get a rise out of her. Determined to not let the bitchy freshman get to her, Haley gathered her books together and left. The weather was sunny and the temperature was slightly warmer than usual. Haley took her time walking back to the apartment. She wanted to enjoy the fresh air.

"Haley, wait up!" someone called. She stopped and turned around to see Peyton running to catch up to her.

"Hey, girlie," Haley greeted. "I didn't know you had that kind of stamina."

"Me either," Peyton laughed. "Where are you headed?"

"Back to the apartment. But it's so nice out that I'm kind of wondering if I should just go sit on the quad for a while."

"Well, I'll join you if you want. I've been cooped up in an art studio all day. I could use a break."

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Haley replied with a smile. A couple of minutes later, the girls found a seat in the middle of the quad on the grass. They began to talk casually about different things.

"So how in the heck do you carve wood sculptures?" Haley asked curiously. Peyton had been telling her about her wood-carving art class.

"We use this drill/saw type of thing. It can be difficult and messy but the end result comes out nice."

"Interesting," Haley commented. "I could never do that. I'd probably chop off my hand or something." Peyton laughed in response.

"Never mind you. Can you picture Brooke with a power saw?"

"God help us all if that ever happens," Haley joked.

"So, what's up with you? How have your classes and everything been going?" Peyton inquired.

"Really good, but I can't wait until the semester is over. I need a break."

"Yeah, you've been through a lot this semester," Peyton stated. "By the way, how did things go with Deb on Monday?"

"It was tough. She looked really nervous when we took her to Pine Crest, which is to be expected. But I think she really does want help."

"And what about Nathan? How is he holding up?"

"He's doing…ok," Haley said carefully. "He's been a little withdrawn lately."

"He's probably going to need some time. Everything is still fresh in his mind."

"I know. I haven't really pushed him to talk or anything. I'm sure he'll open up when he's ready," Haley stated. _I hope. _

"Yeah," Peyton agreed with a reassuring smile. She then checked her watch. "Hey, uh, I'm supposed to meet Jake and Brooke for lunch in the Union. Did you want to join us?"

"Uh, yeah. That'd be nice," Haley replied. She still didn't feel like going back to the apartment just yet.

"Ok, come on," Peyton said while getting up. Haley followed. After all the crap she'd been going through recently, some quality time with her friends was just what she needed.

* * *

Nathan ran his hand through his hair frustrated. He'd read the same damn page for the fifteenth time already. He had a big exam coming up in his advertising class, but he just couldn't concentrate. Nathan had too many things on his mind. Firstly, he was worried about his mom. She had seemed really anxious when they dropped her off at Pine Crest on Monday. He hoped that she would be able to stick with the program and let the counselors help her. Nathan had told Deb to call him if she needed anything or just wanted to talk. He was the only family she had—besides Karen and Keith—since his Dad had basically disappeared. 

That was another thing that was bothering Nathan. Dan's mysterious disappearance because of "business" seemed a little too shady. Nathan couldn't shake the feeling that his father was up to something. That just increased his want to cut Dan out of his life entirely. He and Lucas had done some research online and finally found a solution. Unfortunately, it would take some time. There were a few things Nathan would have to complete beforehand.

Looking at the clock, Nathan realized that he really had to continue studying if he wanted to pass this exam. The last one had been a killer. He turned his attention back to his book and notes. He started to read them over again when he heard a knock on the apartment door. _Please, God, let it not be my dad_, he prayed. Nathan got up and walked to the door. He looked through the peep hole and sighed somewhat relieved. It wasn't his father. However, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with this person either.

"What is it, Melissa?" Nathan asked after he opened the door.

"You know, you really need to work on your people skills," she stated with her hands on her hips. "I've been trying to get in touch with you, so we can work on our stupid project. It's due next week. Where the hell have you been?"

"Something came up. I had to go back to Tree Hill for a while," he explained.

"So? You could've at least called," she argued.

"Look, I had a family emergency, and I didn't get back until yesterday. I'm sorry if our stupid project isn't my top priority at the moment," Nathan retorted.

"Well, lucky for you, I came prepared," Melissa declared. "We can work on it now."

"I can't. I'm studying for our exam tomorrow."

"Fine. We can study together and then work on the project."

"Melissa…" Nathan began but she cut him off.

"Like I told you before, I am not waiting until the last minute to do this damn thing. I'm stressed as it is. So let's just get it over and done with, ok?" Nathan let out a frustrated sigh before stepping aside to let her in. If they got a lot done today, then they wouldn't have to meet up as much again.

"Thank you," Melissa stated while passing him.

"We can work in the kitchen," Nathan instructed. She followed him into the other room. He sat in his previous spot at the counter. Melissa took the other seat next to him.

"So, what do you want to do first?" she asked.

"The project," Nathan replied.

"Ok." Melissa opened her backpack and pulled out her notebook and some library books. Afterward, she also got out her laptop. "Did you research what you were supposed to?"

"Yeah, it's just in the bedroom. I'll be right back." He then got up and made his way down the hall into the bedroom. He saw his stack of books and notebooks off to the side and started to rummage through them. After a couple of minutes, he finally found the notebook and folder that he was looking for. He made his way out of the room and back down the hall. As he entered the living room again, he stopped dead in his tracks. He was surprised to see Melissa looking at the small table full of pictures they had by the door. There was one frame in particular that she had picked up and was staring at. Nathan walked closer and noticed that it was his and Haley's wedding photo.

"This came out nice," Melissa commented. Nathan glanced at her curiously. _Is she serious?_

"Uh, thanks," he replied—not knowing what else to say.

"I always thought that the beach was a very romantic place to get married. It's so natural and beautiful at the same time," she said. "Who picked the location?"

"Um, Haley did." He continued to stare at her perplexed. _Since when is she so calm when talking about mine and Haley's wedding?_ It was sort of freaking him out a little bit.

"Well, she has good taste." _Seriously, am I hearing things?_

"Melissa, no offense, but are you ok?" Nathan questioned. She put the picture down and stared at him with a baffled expression.

"Yes. Why?"

"I don't know. You're just being sort of…nice," he said.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No, but…it's just…I thought you were really pissed about the wedding," Nathan explained. "And I don't think I've ever heard you compliment Haley. It's a little out of character for you."

"Um, I know," Melissa admitted after a minute. "I was really pissed when I found out. And I was a bitch to you and Haley for a while afterward. You know me. I can be a little too overdramatic."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed.

"But, um, I've been thinking about it lately. And, well, I'm sort of…" she trailed off. "I mean I'm…"

"You're what?" he prodded. Melissa took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," she finally declared looking at him. Nathan had to do a double take he was so shocked. _Did she actually just apologize?_ "You can remove your jaw from the floor now," she muttered dryly.

"Sorry, I just…you caught me off guard," Nathan stated. He then added, "You're serious, right? You're not just saying this to mess with my head?"

"No, I mean it," Melissa assured him. "I know I've been coming on to you and driving you crazy, but I've actually met someone else recently. It's nothing serious right now or anything, but I really like him. And he did give me some new perspective."

"Which is?"

"I'm not really in love with you," she stated. "I mean, I did want us to get back together when I returned from Australia. I won't deny that. But it was mostly just because I was still holding onto the past. My trip really opened up my eyes to different things, and I was sort of torn afterward about where I wanted my life to go from there. The uncertainty scared me.

"In a way, I just wanted to get back to normal. The first thing I thought of was us dating and how good things were in the beginning. I thought that maybe if I could just get that again, then everything would be ok. But when I found out that you'd gotten married, that assurance was taken away from me. Plus, I was always a little leery about you and Haley. The fact that you did finally get together and chose her in the end made me sort of jealous, too. It's kind of like when one kid steals another kid's toy that they never play with. The fact that someone else got it just makes you want it more."

"Gee, thanks," Nathan mumbled.

"Well, you know what I mean. Anyway, I'm just really sorry," Melissa apologized. "It's not fair to you and Haley or me and my new guy. Whatever happened between us is in the past, and it should stay there." Nathan stared at Melissa for a couple of minutes trying to gage her expression. She had definitely caught him off guard with that confession/apology. At first, he didn't know if she was playing games or not. It could be just some ploy to get close to him again. But as he looked at her, there seemed to be nothing but sincerity in her eyes. _Should I give her a second chance?_

"Apology accepted," Nathan replied after a minute. Melissa gave him a small smile.

"I was also hoping that maybe we could try to be friends—or at least be on semi-good terms. We do have the same class and need to do this project together. It'll make things a lot easier."

"Uh, yeah," Nathan responded after thinking about it for another minute. "We can work towards that."

"Good. So, um, we should really get going on that presentation," she suggested. Nathan nodded before returning to the kitchen. Melissa followed. They went over their research and started to write the report they had to submit. Afterward, they studied. Nathan automatically felt more comfortable around Melissa. Things didn't seem so strained. And her attitude had improved significantly. It certainly made the task of working together much easier. About an hour and a half later, they'd gotten most of their assignments completed.

"Did you want to meet up again on Friday to get the rest of it out of the way?" Melissa asked as they walked to the door.

"What time?" Nathan inquired.

"I was thinking around one o'clock in the library."

"Sure, that's fine," he replied.

"Ok, see you then." Melissa gave him a little wave before walking out the door. Nathan returned the gesture. _Well, that's one less thing to worry about…_

* * *

Nathan shot up straight in bed. His breathing was heavy and his body was glistening with sweat. He'd had another nightmare. It had to be the fourth one that week. Nathan ran his hand over his face trying to get the vivid images out of his head. Every night he saw fire. There were large, hot, orange flames that seemed to spread everywhere. And in the center of it all was Dan with that smug look on his. If that wasn't bad enough, his mother and Haley were there, too. He would watch from the side as they were surrounded by the flames with no way out. Nathan would try to get to them, but he couldn't move. All he could do was stand there and watch. 

Nathan looked over at the clock and quietly groaned. It was only three o'clock in the morning. He had class that Friday, but just by the shaking of his hands he knew that he couldn't fall back asleep. He was too on edge. Nathan looked over at Haley and saw that she was still sound asleep. Carefully and quietly, he slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face. But it still wasn't enough to wash away his horrible dream. Nathan looked to the shower. _That'll do it_. He turned on the water and let it run for a minute or so. He then took off his boxers and got in.

As soon as he stepped under the water, Nathan could already feel the haze in his mind clearing up. He definitely preferred the warm water to the cold that he'd splashed on his face a few minutes ago. He then grabbed his luffa and some soap. Nathan lathered it up and was just about to use it when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly in surprise before turning around. Haley was standing in front of him, completely naked in all her glory. Nathan's eyes roamed the familiar and beautiful contours of her body. Eventually, his gaze rested on her doe-like eyes. Almost immediately he could see the worry reflecting in them.

But Haley didn't say anything. She simply grabbed the soapy luffa from him and started to rub it across his chest. Nathan could instantly feel the goose bumps on his skin from her touch. As her right hand washed his body, the left roamed over the suds on his abs and torso. Eventually, her hand came up to his shoulder and started to kneed out the tension in his muscles. She did the same to his back. Once a while, he could feel her leaving the softest of kisses on his wet flesh. Nathan didn't know whether he was more turned on or completely relaxed by what Haley was doing to him. But nevertheless, he would return the favor.

When he was facing Haley again, Nathan gently grabbed the luffa out of her hand. She gave him a curious look. He then leaned down to give her a tender kiss on the lips as his own hands roamed over her slick, soapy body. He heard her breathing become sharper as he paid extra special attention to her breasts. Nathan's mouth later trailed its way down to Haley's neck. His tongue teasingly caressed her sensitive spot before he smoothed it over with a kiss. Haley's hands tightened on his shoulders as Nathan started to slowly walk them backwards so the hot water poured down on them, rinsing them off.

A second later, Haley's mouth started nipping at his shoulder. Nathan's body soon felt like it was on fire as she pressed herself harder against him. She made her way down his wet chest using her own tongue to tease him. Finally, Nathan couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her so bad it hurt. With everything going on recently, they hadn't made love in over a week. That was far too long if you asked him.

"I want you, Hales," he whispered huskily in her ear. His mouth took possession of hers before he swiftly grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up. Haley automatically wrapped her legs around him. She gasped into his mouth when she felt the pressure of being sandwiched between Nathan and the shower wall. Haley gripped him harder as she felt him move within her. She moaned his name in his ear and tightened her thighs around him, which just fueled Nathan even more. He missed her. He'd been so caught up in his family's problems that he hadn't been giving her the attention she needed lately. But he was making up for it now.

"That feels so good," she whimpered breathlessly at what he was doing to her.

"You have no idea," Nathan replied as he quickened his pace and went in deeper. He wanted all of her. His mouth then covered hers as Haley started to moan his name again. It was a little later that they were both finally satisfied. Nathan gently put Haley down afterward and went to turn off the water. It was starting to get cold. He then looped his arm around her waist before guiding them both out of the shower. Afterward, he grabbed a couple of towels for them.

"So, what was it tonight?" Haley asked as she dried herself off.

"Huh?" Nathan asked.

"Your nightmare," she clarified. Nathan thought about denying it, but he knew that she'd see right through him. Plus, he'd been waking up almost every night that week. It was obvious by now that Haley had noticed.

"Fire," he mumbled softly.

"What happened with the fire?" Haley prodded while rubbing his arm soothingly.

"I'd really rather not talk about it."

"Nathan, you can't keep all of this bottled up," she stated softly.

"Hales, I'm going to be fine. I just…I need some time. Ok?"

"No, you need to talk about it," she advised as her hand came up to caress his cheek. "I'm worried about you."

"I know. But I'm just not ready."

"Nathan…" she began, but he cut her off.

"Please, Hales, not now. Don't ruin the moment," he pled. Nathan was more relaxed and at ease after being with Haley. He didn't want to get himself all anxious again. He watched as she bit her bottom lip, trying to decide what to do.

"I need you to be patient with me," he added. "I'm not there yet."

"Ok," she softly conceded after a minute. "I'll wait. I won't force you."

"Thank you," he said while bringing her into his arms and kissing her thoroughly on the lips. "I love you. You know that?" Haley smiled up at him as she continued to gently caress his cheek.

"You better."


	60. Chapter 59

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, everyone! I hope you like the chapter and will continue to respond. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

** Chapter 59**

"Lucas, my head hurts," Haley sighed as she fell backwards onto his bed. "I don't want to study anymore."

"You know, Haley, I think you're going soft. You're a tutor. It's your job to study," Lucas pointed out.

"Exactly. It's all I do. I need a break. Let's do something fun." It was Sunday afternoon, and the pair was studying for a big exam they had tomorrow. It had been at least an hour since they last took a break.

"Like what?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. What do you and Jake have around here?"

"NBA Live."

"No."

"Poker?"

"Not really."

"Uno?"

"Ooh, are you serious?" Haley asked excitedly.

"Yeah," he laughed.

"I haven't played that in years."

"Then Uno it is," Lucas declared. "But I have to warn you, Haley. I'm a master at this game. I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're my sister-in-law."

"You better not. Now shut up and deal, Scott," Haley replied. About a half hour later, Lucas and Haley were still playing that one game—each one trying to gain the upper hand.

"Damn it," Lucas cursed.

"Sucks for you. Now pick 'em up," Haley proclaimed. So far, she knew that Lucas didn't have any green cards. She laughed as he continued to pick up a whole bunch of other cards until he finally got a green one.

"Draw four, Haley. And the color is now officially yellow," Lucas announced.

"Meanie," she teased before getting her cards.

"So, the semester is almost over. I don't know about you, but I'm thrilled," he commented as they continued to play.

"Believe me, I am, too. I'm officially spent. All I have to do is write one paper and study for two final exams and then I'm free."

"When is your last class?" Lucas asked as he put down another card.

"Um, this Friday actually. The week after my finals and papers are due," she explained.

"Nice. You're lucky. I have my last writing class next Monday. The final and a few of my exams are that week."

"Yeah, one of Nathan's business classes ends late, too," Haley stated.

"What about the apartment? Are his exams going to conflict with you moving in?" Lucas questioned.

"No. I think his last exam is the day before or something. We've already started packing, though."

"That's a good idea. You don't want to wait until the last minute."

"I know. That's what I said."

"Well, if you guys need any help. Let me know," Lucas offered.

"Thanks. I will," Haley responded while putting another card down.

"Damn it, Haley, you're killing me with these green cards." Lucas reached for the stack and picked up a few more cards. "I was making such progress."

"Who's the master now?" she kidded.

"You mock me now, but you'll be crying in defeat later," he joked.

"Suuuure," Haley laughed.

"Anyway, as I was going to say before you cheated…"

"I did not!" Haley protested as Lucas laughed.

"…I'm glad you're moving to Tree Hill. We all miss you over the summer."

"Well, it looks like you're going to be stuck with me now."

"On second thought…" he teased.

"Don't even finish that sentence, B.I.L," she warned playfully.

"In all honesty, though, everyone really is thrilled that you're moving to Tree Hill. I'm sure you're really going to like it there."

"I think so, too," Haley stated with a smile. Although she was sad to be leaving her hometown, she was really excited about moving. She wanted to be with Nathan and all of their friends. Besides, she could use a change.

"And you don't have to worry about Dan bothering you, so that'll be good," Lucas added after a few seconds.

"Why not?" Haley looked up at him from her cards confused. She knew that Dan hadn't been around for a little while but that didn't mean that they were truly rid of him.

"Well, you know that Nathan and I found a way to handle it," he said. "He showed you it, right?"

"Showed me what?" Haley questioned still baffled. Nathan hadn't talked to her or shown her anything.

"The form," Lucas elaborated. _What form?_

"Luke, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," she replied. He gave her a confused look, also.

"Oh. Woops," he muttered.

"What do you mean 'woops?' What does Nathan have to show me?" Haley questioned slightly agitated. She knew that Nathan had been reserved about his feelings lately, but she didn't know that he was hiding other things from her, too.

"I…uh…I thought you knew. He made me promise not to say anything until he figured out if it was something that he really wanted to do."

"And that would be?" Haley prodded.

"Hales, I'm sorry. I really can't tell you. I promised him."

"But…" she started to protest.

"It's nothing bad," Lucas assured her. "It's just something that's hard for him. He's been really torn up about it lately. Just give him some time." _The "time" card again. Great_, Haley inwardly groaned. She was trying to be supportive of Nathan's feelings at the moment—and his lack of wanting to share them. But to be honest, she was finding all of this very frustrating. She was his wife. Haley had a right to know what was going on. How could she help him if he kept her out of the loop like that?

"Please don't say anything, Haley. He'll kill me," Lucas replied. Haley sighed as she began to bite her bottom lip. She thought about it for a few seconds before nodding her head. As much as she wanted to go home and force Nathan to tell her what was going on, she'd promised to be patient with him. And she didn't want to get Lucas in trouble either. _I'll just let it slide and wait for him to let me in_, she thought. _Nathan's stressed out as it is. He doesn't need me pushing him._

"I won't say anything," she promised.

"Thank you," Lucas replied as he leaned over to give her a hug.

"I'm just so worried, Luke," she muttered. He gave her a comforting squeeze in response.

"He'll come around. You know him. That wall of his just has to come down slowly."

"I know." _But I thought I broke through it a long time ago.  
_

* * *

"That is so lame," Nathan laughed. 

"It's true. I got tickets, and I'm going," Melissa declared. The two were sitting in the library that Sunday afternoon working on the remaining parts of their presentation. But they'd gotten a little sidetracked after a while and started to talk about more entertaining things.

"Who the hell would want to see the Spice Girls' reunion tour?"

"Um, me. I love them."

"You really are weird," he joked.

"I am not!" Melissa protested while whacking him.

"Yes, you are," he smirked.

"Whatever," she commented before rolling her eyes. "Let's just get back to work." Nathan looked back over his speaking outline. He was still a little shocked at how well he and Melissa were getting along. They hadn't been that nice to each other since the time they first began dating. But then again, they had never tried to just be friends before. At least things weren't as strained when they worked together Friday and today.

Nathan searched through his notebook to find a certain term he was looking for to use in his speech. When he couldn't find it, he reached for his textbook. It was buried underneath all of his papers and other books for the project. Nathan then tried to carefully pull it out. Unfortunately, everything ended up flying off the table and onto the floor.

"Crap," Nathan muttered as he bent down to pick everything up. Melissa soon helped.

"What's this?" she asked while looking at a brochure. Nathan glanced up and felt his stomach knot up. _Oh crap._

"It's nothing," he dismissed and tried to reach for it. But she moved it out of his grasp.

"Nathan, this is a brochure for rehab," Melissa pointed out.

"Some guy was passing them out near the quad," he lied. "I just took it without looking at it."

"When was he passing them out?" Nathan could tell by the suspicious look on her face that she didn't believe him.

"Before I got here."

"What did he look like?" she pushed.

"Does it really matter?" Nathan bit back. He then finally reached over and managed to grab it out of her hand. _The damn thing would fall out of my stupid planner._

"Well, I just think that it's a little odd that the place is located in Tree Hill," Melissa commented. "Why would someone from your hometown go around passing out…"

"I don't know," he cut her off. "Why don't you go track down the guy and ask him."

"Jeez, hostile message received," she replied while raising her hands up in surrender. She then went back to looking over her own work. Nathan ended up asking her a question about their project a few seconds later. But Melissa wouldn't answer him. She just kept her eyes glued to the paper in front of her. Nathan sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a jerk," he apologized. "I got the brochure for someone else. It's just a touchy subject."

Melissa stared at him for a couple of seconds before responding, "I know the feeling."

"What?" Nathan asked confused. She was silent for a little while, as if mulling something over.

"When I was a senior in high school, my older brother Will was a drug addict. He was about twenty years old at the time. He fell in with the wrong crowd during college. Anyway, he had a problem, and it got serious."

"How serious? If you don't mind me asking," he added.

"Um…his grades slipped, he started to isolate himself from the family, and he even stole some money from my grandparents," she answered. "It got bad. But it all came to a head when he overdosed two days before my high school graduation. He was admitted to rehab a few days later."

"I'm sorry," Nathan muttered—not knowing what else to say. Judging by the expression on her face, he could tell that it pained her to even talk about it.

"I was, too." Melissa gave him a strained smile before glancing back at her work. Nathan did the same as he started to write the rest of his presentation. But Melissa's story seemed to echo in his mind. He knew exactly how she felt. The pain at times could be unbearable—almost all consuming.

Before Nathan even knew what was happening, he opened his mouth and said, "It was my mom."

"What?" She looked over at him puzzled.

"The family emergency this weekend was because of my mom. That's who the brochure is for," he elaborated.

"Oh, um, what happened?" she asked. "Actually, uh, never mind. You don't have to answer that."

"She mixed prescription medication with alcohol on purpose," Nathan replied anyway.

"Oh," Melissa commented softly. She stared down at her hands for a few seconds before saying, "So I guess that's why you never liked to talk about your family."

"Yeah," Nathan confirmed. "But my mom usually just drank a lot. It wasn't as serious as it is now." He was surprised that he'd actually revealed that to her. The only people he felt comfortable talking about his family with were Haley and Lucas.

"Do you know what triggered it?"

"Initially, I think it was because she wasn't happy being married to my dad. You know how he can be an ass, right?"

"Yeah, you told me that before."

"Well, he's been a bastard to her for years," Nathan explained. "And Haley and I getting married didn't help."

"I can imagine. We only dated and I flipped out when I found out. Your mom must have been livid."

"She was," he replied. "There was this big fight. We lost touch for a little while afterward and that's when her alcoholism hit its peak. I tried calling her, but she never got back to me. I didn't see her again until she was in the hospital last Saturday."

"Wow, Nathan, I had no idea. If I'd known I wouldn't have been on your case about…"

"It's ok. Nobody really knew what was going on except for Haley and my friends."

"Well, I'm still sorry. When my brother was going through his stuff, I was on edge all of the time. It's not an easy thing to deal with."

"Trust me, I know," Nathan stated as he glanced back down at his paper. "I've just been all over the place lately. I don't know whether I'm more sad, pissed, or ashamed. It's all just too much." He'd been keeping everything inside for so long that it felt good to get it out. He was still shocked that it was Melissa who had managed to get through to him. In the past, he would've never shared a conversation like this with her. But they had agreed to be friends. Plus, Melissa had dealt with a similar situation. And right now, Nathan needed to talk to someone who understood what he was going through.

"Talking helps," Melissa encouraged as she put a comforting hand on his arm. "What's on your mind right now?"

"A lot of things," Nathan muttered.

"Well, what's troubling you the most?"

"Mostly my dad. He hasn't been around lately, which isn't like him. I just know that he's up to something. So I've been watching my back."

"What else?" she continued.

"There's also the fact that my mom is in rehab right now. I called her yesterday. She seems to be doing ok, but it's still early. I'm just worried she's going to get out, slip up, and the cycle is going to start all over again," Nathan explained. He knew that some people just went back to their old ways as soon as they left the program. He was just praying that his mom would finally get better and kick the habit for good.

"I mean, I'm trying to believe that she can do it. But I'm constantly wondering 'what if.' I don't know if I can go through all of this again," he added.

"Have you spoken to Haley about all of this?"

"Not really. I don't want to burden her. She's had her own things to deal with recently." When Nathan had told her that he wasn't ready to talk about everything, it was partially true. He was still trying to absorb how screwed up his family had actually gotten. But the other reason he didn't want to tell Haley was because he was sick of dragging her down with his family's problems. He didn't feel like pulling her into another mess. For once, Nathan was determined handle everything on his own.

"Does it have to do with some brunette guy?" Melissa asked.

"What?" Nathan questioned a little taken aback.

"Never mind. It's none of my business," she rushed out quickly.

"Melissa, what guy?" he pushed. Nathan sort of had an idea of who she might be referring to. But he had to have it confirmed.

"Um, Rachel told me that while she was at tutoring, Haley was looking at pictures of some brown-haired guy," Melissa explained. "I don't really know what he looks like. It's just what Rachel told me." _Then it is Greg. _

"I know who you're talking about. The guy was Haley's friend from California. They've had a falling out recently, and she's trying to work through it." Melissa frowned

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yeah, it's been hard on her."

"But your mom almost killed herself, and you're obviously going through a rough time from it all. What, she's too busy with her own little problems to support you?" Nathan frowned slightly at her edgy tone.

"No, that's not it at all," Nathan objected.

"Well, that's what it sounds like. I think attempted suicide trumps friend problems."

"Well, that's not it," he bit back. He certainly didn't like her talking about Haley that way. Melissa was making Haley sound like she was selfish. It couldn't be any farther from the truth.

"Yeah, but…"

"No, you don't know a damn thing about Haley. She's helped me a lot since we've been married. The only reason why I'm not a complete mess right now is because of her."

"Then why can't you talk to her?" Melissa challenged.

"Like I said, she's done enough already, and I don't want to burden her. She had a much easier life before I came along. I'm tired of dragging her down all of the time," Nathan defended. "And the only reason I told you all of this is because I've been holding it all inside for a while. You know what I'm going through, and it felt good to get everything off of my chest. But I guess talking to you was a mistake." He then started to gather his books. Nathan wasn't going to stay and have her antagonize him.

"Wait," Melissa said while grabbing his arm. "Don't go. I'm sorry. I was out of line."

"I have to go." Nathan was just about to get up when her grip tightened.

"Nathan, I'm serious. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Please don't go," she pled.

"Then what was the point of you badmouthing my wife?" he argued.

"It wasn't my intention. I just thought that she was neglecting you. And from experience, that's the worst thing to happen at a time like this. You need family and friends that will be there for you."

"They are," he reinforced.

"Well, then that's good. You're lucky," Melissa stated. Nathan was silent for a moment as he stared at her—weighing his options.

"Can you please stay so we can finish this project?" she asked. Nathan remained quiet for another minute before nodding. He put his stuff back on the table and pulled out his speaking outline. He didn't want to have to meet up with her again.

"Thank you," she said. Nathan only nodded as he continued his work. He kept his mouth shut the rest of the time. He was starting to regret telling Melissa all those things. He didn't know what it was, but he just got the feeling that something was off. At her outburst, it seemed like he got a glimpse of the old Melissa. She may have apologized and wanted to be friends, but Nathan thought that it was a little unsettling how she was so quick to insult Haley. He knew one thing for sure, though. He was going to be a lot more cautious around her. Nathan had a feeling that Melissa wasn't as genuine as she had led him to believe.

* * *

"Brooke, it's not that big a deal. It's just a basketball banquet. Not the red carpet," Haley stated as she switched the phone to her other ear. She was lying down on the couch resting after her stressful-turned-competitive day with Lucas. She'd really kicked his butt at Uno. 

"Haley, you know that Nathan's going to get the MVP Award at this thing. As his wife, you have to look gorgeous. You need to make all the other skanks in the room jealous."

"They already are," Haley joked. For the last half hour as they talked, Brooke had been desperately trying to get her to go shopping with her. The basketball banquet was two weeks away but Brooke was insistent that they find the perfect dresses now.

"Ok, let me clarify. You need to stick it to Melissa and Rachel. Those bitches have it coming."

"Tigger, please do not bring them up," Haley groaned. She was so sick of them.

"Are you still tutoring the redheaded beast?" Brooke asked.

"Yes…unfortunately. She's always so difficult and has an attitude. And then she makes comments about Nathan just to piss me off."

"Well, did you put her in her place?"

"Yeah, I snapped at her the other day. But it only seems to fuel her more. I swear, it'll be a miracle if I don't kill her by the end of the semester," she explained.

"Yeah, that sucks. But if you need help hiding the body, give me a call. My dad knows some people."

"Brooke!" Haley laughed.

"What?" she replied innocently.

"Forget it. I've known you long enough to not respond to some of your crazy ideas."

"Whatever," Brooke dismissed. "I'm a genius, and you know it."

"Whatever," Haley mimicked.

"Put Boy Toy on the phone. He'll agree with me."

"First, he's not here at the moment. And second, he'll only agree because he's scared of you," she teased.

"And your point is?" Brooke prodded laughing. Haley rolled her eyes amused. Her friend was just too much.

"Can we just please change the topic of conversation?" Haley pled. "You're scaring me, too, now."

"Fine," Brooke sighed dramatically. "So where is Nathan anyway?"

"He would be at the library with Melissa right now working on their advertising project."

"Ew," she commented.

"Yeah," Haley agreed. She'd be lying if she said it didn't bother her that Nathan and Melissa were working together. He'd told her all about Melissa's surprise apology last week. Haley, however, thought that it was a load of bull. If Melissa was so sorry about what she did and how she acted, then why didn't she apologize to Haley, too? It all just seemed like some weird, messed up plan of hers. Therefore, Haley didn't trust her for one second.

"Still all the more reason for you to come dress shopping with me," Brooke reinforced. "It'll drive Nathan wild and Melissa insane."

"Do you ever take 'no' for an answer?" Haley chided.

"No," Brooke laughed.

"Ugh, fine. If it'll shut you up."

"Thank you, Tutor Girl! I promise that I'll find you the most kick-ass dress."

"I hope so, or I might be calling your dad's friend to come get you," she teased just as the apartment door unlocked.

"Ha ha," Brooke replied mockingly. Haley sat up as she saw Nathan drop his things by the door. He then started to walk over to the couch.

"Uh, Tigger, I have to go. Boy Toy is home."

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow or something, and we can figure out a good day to go to the mall."

"Alright, bye."

"Later." Haley hung up the phone and put it on the coffee table before turning to Nathan. He was sitting next to her now.

"You know I hate that nickname," he smirked.

"Well, I happen to think it's cute," Haley retorted before leaning in to give him an affectionate kiss. "So, how was your day?"

"Ok. Yours?"

"Not too bad. I beat Lucas at Uno," she declared with a beaming smile.

"I thought you guys were studying?" Nathan asked amused.

"We got bored."

"Oh," he laughed while moving in to kiss her again. Haley responded immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck. A second later, without breaking contact, Nathan pulled Haley onto his lap and deepened the kiss. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his tongue tracing her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

"Wow," Haley commented after they finally broke apart. "What was that for?"

"I just missed you. That's all," he answered while caressing her cheek with his hand.

"Well, I missed you, too," she said with a smile. Haley couldn't put her finger on it, but Nathan seemed a little different. The way he was touching her and looking at her seemed very playful and carefree. She hadn't seen him like that in over a week. But she welcomed it, nonetheless._ Maybe he's finally starting to heal from all of this family drama?_

Haley gave him one more quick peck on the lips before asking, "So, what do you want for dinner?" She was so happy to see him in such a good mood again that she'd make anything he requested.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight," he proposed. "We could go to a movie and then dinner. We haven't really done anything like that in a while."

"Seriously?" Haley asked. His words were like music to her ears. She was dying to go out and do something fun with Nathan. With all the crap going on, date nights weren't really their top priority.

"Seriously," he replied smiling. Haley felt her own grin widen.

"Yes, I'd love to," she replied excitedly. She then mumbled to herself, "Oh my God, what am I going to wear?!" _Maybe I should go shopping with Brooke. I could use some new outfits._

"Haley, it's only me," Nathan pointed out laughing.

"Exactly," she stated. "You deserve the best." He was about to say something else when she cut him off. "Ooh, I know! I'll be right back." She gave him a brief peck on the lips before quickly getting up and rushing to the bedroom. The faster she was dressed, the faster they could go. They were finally going to have a date night, and Haley wasn't going to waste any time.


	61. Chapter 60

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! And can I just say how awesome Tim was in this week's episode! That sausage comment and the fact that he named his son after Nathan had me cracking up. In fact, it makes me laugh just thinking about it. I really wish they would bring him back. I miss my Tim Time! lol! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review.  
**

* * *

** Chapter 60**

"When one person promises something to another person and then later alters it, what is that called?" Haley recited.

"Low-balling tactic," Nathan replied.

"What about when someone buys something and later regrets their purchase?" she continued.

"Cognative dissonance also known as buyer's remorse," Nathan replied confidently.

"Ok, what is it when we use one positive attribute to define a person's entire personality?"

"The halo effect." Haley smiled and nodded.

"Very good. You are definitely going to ace your advertising exam tomorrow," she declared. The two were sitting on the grass in the quad. Spring was in full bloom, and the weather was absolutely gorgeous. Haley couldn't stand another minute of studying inside the apartment when it was so warm and sunny outside. She later convinced Nathan to get out of the apartment and join her. If they had to do school work, there was no reason why they couldn't do it in a more comfortable setting.

"Thanks to you," Nathan stated before leaning in to give her a tender kiss on the lips.

"Well, I only quizzed you. You had to memorize it all," Haley pointed out.

"But you're the one who taught me the right way to study," he retorted.

"Actually, I did. I guess that A you'll be getting is mine after all," she teased. She then let out a little squeal when she felt Nathan's hands tickling her sides.

"You just love to take all the credit, don't you?" he kidded. Haley ended up falling backwards with Nathan on top of her.

"You said it. Not me," she choked out laughing as he continued his attack. "Now stop!"

"Nope."

"N-Nathan!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "I'm going to die and then you'll…m-miss me."

"Ugh, fine," he sighed dramatically and finally stopped tickling her. "I don't want you to die."

"Thank you," she said still out of breath.

"Then who would I get to cook for me?" He laughed as Haley's hand came up swat his arm.

"I don't know why I married such a butthead," she muttered playfully while shaking her head.

"Because I was hott, you loved me, and you were drunk," he smirked.

"Actually, I think the first two were only because of the alcohol," Haley joked.

"Ouch, Hales," he replied with fake sadness.

"Oh, be quiet," she said before leaning up to capture his lips in hers. Nathan brought his hand to caress her cheek as they continued to kiss languidly. It was amazing to see Haley smile so much around him again. He knew that things had been off between them because of his family situation. Nathan had been keeping all of his problems bottled up inside for so long that it was actually starting to interfere with his life. Although he wasn't quite sure now that Melissa was the right person to talk to about his problems, Nathan had felt a lot better. It felt good to get everything out. It was almost like a huge weight had been lifted. And most importantly, he didn't have to get Haley involved. For once, she would remain untouched by his family's bullshit. The semester was almost over. They had finals, moving into their new apartment, and their upcoming first-year anniversary to think about. Nathan wasn't going to ruin any of that for her.

"You know, when I heard that there were two people on the quad practically having sex, I just had to come see it for myself." The two quickly broke apart to see Brooke and their friends smiling down at them.

"Well, you are deranged like that," Nathan joked. He groaned a second later when Brooke gave him a small kick in the side.

"Tigger!" Haley admonished.

"What? He deserved it for insulting me," she replied before taking a seat across from them. Lucas, Peyton, and Jake followed suit.

"Don't worry, she beat me up today, too," Lucas chimed in.

"What did you do?" Nathan asked while rubbing his ribs.

"She thought that I called her fat."

"How are you alive right now?" Peyton questioned as they all laughed.

"He took me to the mall and bought me this," Brooke stated while showing off her new shiny bracelet.

"Ooh, that's cute," Haley commented while she and Peyton leaned in to get a better look.

"It better be for the amount I paid for it," Lucas muttered. Nathan and Jake snickered.

"And speaking of the mall," Brooke continued, "I saw some stores with the most gorgeous dresses for the banquet next Monday. I was thinking we could go shopping either later today or tomorrow."

"I can't go today. I have to finish studying for my last final exam that's tomorrow morning. But I can go after that's done," Haley answered.

"Yeah, tomorrow would definitely be better," Peyton agreed.

"Ok, tomorrow it is then," Brooke declared.

"Well, since the ladies are doing something, did you guys want to get together?" Lucas proposed.

"Yeah," Jake replied.

"Actually, Tyler, Vince, and a few other guys were planning on going to the gym tomorrow to shoot some hoops. They were wondering if we wanted to join them," Nathan informed them.

"Yeah, that sounds cool," Lucas commented.

"I'll go," Jake confirmed.

"No offense, but don't you guys ever get sick of putting a ball through a hoop?" Peyton teased.

"No," all three guys answered simultaneously.

"Basketball to them is like shopping to Brooke," Haley declared. "It's an addiction."

"Hey!" Brooke and the guys exclaimed.

"Ow! What is it with you and hitting people today?" Haley muttered when she felt Brooke whack her.

"You all know what happens when you mock my shopping," Brooke replied.

"Well, you shouldn't whack people," Haley scolded. She then gave her a smack of her own a second later. "Because you never know when they might return the favor."

"I can do whatever I want," Brooke retorted before slapping Haley's knee.

"But it's not nice," Haley stated as she retaliated by kicking Brooke's thigh. Nathan and the others watched as the two bickered back and forth—each getting in their own jabs.

"Should we stop them?" Jake questioned when Brooke and Haley really started to get into it.

"Guys…" Peyton began but Nathan stopped her.

"No, let them go. Catfights are hott," he smirked. Nathan loved a feisty Haley.

"Oh yeah," Lucas agreed. A second later, Brooke and Haley stopped. They took one look at the two, glanced back at each other, shook their heads, and then smacked their unsuspecting guys.

"Pervs," they both commented.

"Nice," Peyton laughed.

"Hey, we didn't do anything," Lucas defended as he rubbed his stomach where Brooke had just hit him.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed before he got another smirk on his face. "But that was still a turn on."

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed. He saw her hand fly towards him again, but this time he was prepared. He swiftly grabbed her wrist. Nathan then pulled her closer to him. Haley was about to protest when his lips crashed onto hers. She immediately melted into the kiss. In the background, she vaguely heard the sound of their friends groaning in response.

"Ok, I think that's enough face sucking and violence for me in one day," Jake declared while getting up.

"Me, too," Peyton followed. "I've got class—thank God. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, I can't watch this," Lucas stated as he, too, stood up. "Cheery, you coming?"

"Definitely," Brooke answered. "Later, you horn dogs." Haley tore her lips from Nathan's to reply but all their friends had already taken off.

"Gee, that was fast," she muttered. "I think we scared them away."

"Fine by me," Nathan stated as he began to move in again.

"Nathan, we can't," Haley replied pulling back. She looked around and could see some people staring at them with annoyed expressions. "We seem to be forgetting that we're in a public place. And we have to study."

"Then let's go back to the apartment, take a 'break,' and then we can finish the torture that is studying later," he suggested.

"I don't…" she trailed off when Nathan started kissing her neck. Her eyes automatically shut as she felt his hot mouth on her sensitive skin. _Ugh, why is he so damn good at this? _Haley didn't know if it was the warm weather or simply because they finally had some more time to themselves, but Nathan just couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her lately. Not that she minded.

"Get a room," someone spat out as they walked by.

"Ok, let's go," Haley declared. She could feel her face turning red from embarrassment. As much as she loved being close to Nathan, being all over each other where people could see was awkward. Nathan, however, just smirked and started to gather their things together. A second later, they headed to the apartment. They definitely needed privacy for what he had in store.

* * *

"What about this one?" Peyton asked. 

"No," Brooke replied.

"This one?"

"No."

"What about that one with the…"

"Nah."

"Well, definitely this…"

"Absolutely not," Brooke proclaimed with a shudder. Haley suppressed a laugh. They'd been at the mall for almost two hours trying to find the perfect dresses for the basketball banquet. Brooke had narrowed down her selections to about five. Haley had three that she really liked. And poor, frustrated Peyton had none.

"I like this one," Peyton stated as she held up the last one she'd shown them.

"It's black," Brooke pointed out.

"So?" she asked.

"We won the championship. It's not a funeral. And it's spring. You have to wear something with color. Black is not going to work." Peyton sighed dejectedly while turning to Haley.

"Well, Haley, what do you think?" she inquired.

"I think it's ok," Haley stated. "I like the design, but Brooke's right about the color. It seems very…"

"Classy," Peyton supplied hopefully.

"Actually, I was going to go with depressing."

"Gee, thanks."

"Oh, you know that we're just trying to help," Brooke stated as she looked through another rack.

"Whatever," Peyton muttered solemnly as she, too, continued searching. Haley did the same. But after a few minutes, she'd finally had enough.

"Guys, I'm going to go try these on," Haley informed them.

"Wait, I'll come, too. I've got to narrow these down," Brooke stated.

"I still have nothing," Peyton groaned again. "This store sucks."

"We'll find you something. But in the meantime, can you help Tutor Wife and me? We're going to need second opinions." Peyton nodded as they all walked into the large dressing room. She took a seat on one of the empty chairs while Haley and Brooke entered the adjacent stalls. Haley decided to try on the blue one first. It seemed simple yet elegant. There were no straps, and the material seemed to hug her body. It also just happened to match Duke's signature color.

"What do you think?" Haley asked Peyton after she opened the door.

"That's pretty," she commented.

"I like it," Brooke stated once she came out. "Now, what do you think of this one?"

"Too pink," Haley said immediately. Although Brooke looked gorgeous, it reminded Haley too much of Barbie.

"I agree. Next," Peyton urged. The girls went back in their stalls. Haley then tried on the red one next. It had beaded straps, a low neckline, and only one semi-large strap that came around in the back. Her lower back was completely exposed. Haley showed Peyton and Brooke. They really liked it, but Haley thought it was too much. There were going to be university officials and alumni present. She didn't want to look trashy or inappropriate.

"What about this one?" Brooke asked. Since she wasn't dressed, Haley only stuck her head out of the stall to get a look.

"Brooke, that's gorgeous," Peyton stated.

"I agree with Peyton. You look amazing," Haley added. The gown Brooke was wearing was a light, shimmering gold. The top part was strapless and heart shaped. Most of the material seemed to collect in the center and flow down to the floor. It fit her perfectly.

"Definitely go with that one," Peyton advised as Haley nodded. Afterward, Haley tried on her final dress. It was a light peach color. The top was strapless. In the center just above her waist there was a sparkling, sliver pendant. From that, another layer of peach, translucent fabric flowed down the rest of the dress. Haley stared at herself in the mirror stunned.

"Tutor Wife, are you done yet?" Brooke asked. "We still have to go to another store for Peyton."

"Um, yeah," Haley stated. She ran her hands down the front of the gown to straighten it out before showing her friends.

"Oh. My. God," Brooke said with a look of complete awe.

"Haley, that dress looks amazing on you," Peyton complimented. "It's absolutely gorgeous."

"You have to get it," Brooke urged. "I love it."

"Thanks, guys," Haley said with a beaming smile. She was ecstatic that they liked it, too, since she was completely enthralled by it. A few minutes later, they left the store with their new purchases in hand.

"We are going to look so hott in our dresses," Brooke declared before getting a coy look on her face. "And I can definitely see Nathan ravaging you by the end of the night, Haley."

"Shut up," Haley laughed as the blush crept into her cheeks.

"Yeah, your PDA yesterday can totally attest to that," Peyton teased.

"We weren't that bad."

"I beg to differ," Brooke argued. "You two were seriously in heat."

"We were not!" Haley objected.

"Then how do you explain practically having sex on the quad," Peyton challenged. "I know I heard moaning."

"We were just kissing," Haley pointed out. "And with all the crap that's happened lately, I think Nathan and I are entitled to a little PDA."

"Well, as nauseous as you guys made me," Brooke joked, "I'm happy that things are working out for you."

"Yeah, Nathan seems to be doing a lot better," Peyton stated. "I'm assuming he finally broke down and talked to you, right?" Haley looked away from her briefly. Despite the fact that things seemed to be good again, it didn't escape Haley's attention that Nathan still hadn't opened up to her.

"Um, not exactly," she mumbled.

"Then what happened?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Haley replied. "He just came home about a couple of weeks ago, and his mood was different."

"Did he say anything about why?" Peyton questioned.

"Not really. He just told me he missed me and then we went out to dinner and a movie," Haley explained. "I sort of casually asked later on what changed, but all he said was that he was sick of letting everything get to him."

"That's it?" Brooke inquired frowning. Haley nodded. She, too, knew that wasn't enough. Something else had to have happened. And she still wanted to know what Nathan's plan to deal with Dan was. But Haley didn't want to push it. She was just glad that Nathan was starting to act normal again. She wanted to give him a little more time to adjust and sort things out before they had a serious talk.

"For now," Haley said. "It's baby steps at the moment. You know how he gets when you push him."

"True," Brooke commented.

"It's better than nothing," Peyton agreed as the three walked into another department store. Brooke and Haley looked at the shoes really quick before heading with Peyton over to the dress section. A couple of minutes later, they were in the fitting room.

"I think I found it," Peyton announced as she opened the door to show Haley and Brooke.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Brooke beamed.

"Finally!" Haley exclaimed as she glanced over Peyton's light green dress. The bodice was made of thicker material and had some floral patterns. The bottom half, however, was made of silk.

"So you guys really like it?" Peyton asked making sure.

"Definitely," Brooke confirmed. "It looks great with your complexion."

"And I'm sure Jake will love it," Haley added.

"Ok, then I'm getting it," Peyton declared smiling. She changed back into her normal clothes and went to purchase the dress.

"I can't wait for Monday," Brooke said excitedly.

"I know. The guys deserve that trophy. They worked so hard," Haley stated.

"Actually, I was mostly talking about wearing my new dress and stuff. But that works, too," Brooke joked. Haley laughed. _Typical Brooke._

"Yeah, it's going to be great."

* * *

"Dude, that's a freaking foul!" Tyler proclaimed. 

"It was not!" Vince argued. "You were too aggressive." Nathan watched as his two friends argued back and forth about the previous play.

"You know what, why don't we take a break?" Jake suggested. The other guys nodded as Tyler and Vince continued to bicker. Nathan just shook his head and took a seat next to Jake on the bench.

"They're going to kill each other," Nathan commented.

"I don't think it will get that bad. I give them ten minutes before they rock, paper, scissors it," Jake joked. Nathan laughed in response.

"So, you ready for the basketball banquet on Sunday?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. It should be fun," Nathan stated.

"It took them long enough to organize it. We won the championship like over a month ago."

"I heard there was some weird thing that happened with booking the banquet hall. They gave the reservation away to some other stupid organization," Nathan stated. "It set them back a lot."

"Oh," Jake replied. "I didn't know that."

"Well, that's just what I heard," he clarified.

"What the hell?" Lucas asked as he approached the guys. Nathan followed his brother's gaze onto the court. "What are they doing?"

"Oh, Vince and Tyler are arguing over a supposed foul," he explained.

"See, I told you they'd do rock, paper, scissors," Jake laughed.

"I go to the bathroom for two seconds, and I miss all the good stuff," Lucas muttered.

"Well, we're all taking a break for a while. You can sit down if you want," Nathan instructed.

"Thanks," Lucas replied. "Do you guys happen to know what time it is?"

"Um…four o'clock," Jake answered after looking at his cell phone.

"Ugh, I've only got an hour before I have to go back to the dorm," Lucas groaned.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"I've got a paper due tomorrow that I have to finish."

"That sucks," Jake commented.

"I know. And I've got final exams coming up. I can't wait until summer break starts."

"Me either," Nathan chimed in. "Haley's lucky. Her classes ended early. Her last final was today."

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Jake joked.

"Join the club," he retorted laughing.

"Hey, guys, break is over. We're going to start playing again," Vince called to them. The three got up and walked back onto the court. The game continued for another half hour before everyone had to go off and take care of their own things. Nathan said goodbye to Jake and Lucas before walking back to the apartment. When he finally arrived, he was surprised to see Melissa waiting in front of the door. He automatically felt his stomach knot up. He hadn't really talked to her since their presentation last Thursday. Nathan had been trying to avoid her. He was still feeling weary about everything that happened at the library before.

"Melissa, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked. She jumped slightly at his presence.

"Jeez, you scared me," she commented with her hand on her chest.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Um, I saw our professor today. She gave me our grade for our project."

"Oh, what was it?"

"We got an A," she responded. "She thought it was one of the best in the class." Nathan nodded.

"That's good," Nathan stated. "But, uh, you didn't have to come all the way over here. I mean, you could've just called."

"Well, she also gave me our rubric. I thought that maybe you'd want to look at it." She then reached into her purse and pulled out the sheet of paper.

"Thanks," Nathan stated taking it from her.

"I also wanted to make sure that everything was ok between us," Melissa added. "You've been kind of distant lately."

"Uh, yeah. I've had a lot going on."

"Oh. I guess that's a relief. I thought maybe you were mad at me or something."

"I'm not mad at you," Nathan stated. _I just don't trust you._

"Good," she commented. "So, um, how are things with your mom?"

"She's doing well," he replied.

"That's great."

"Yup," Nathan said. He could definitely feel the awkwardness right now as Melissa stared at him with a furrowed brow.

"Look, um, I actually have to go. I've got to meet up with another professor," Melissa stated. "I just wanted to drop off the rubric and make sure that things were cool between us."

"Yeah, thanks," Nathan stated. She gave him a small smile before starting to walk away. Nathan turned around and began to unlock the door when he heard her call his name. She then walked back over to him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm still around if you need to talk to someone," she reminded him while lightly placing her hand on his arm. "Anytime."

"I know," Nathan stated politely with a brief nod. He then discretely moved away from her and back to the door. He didn't trust Melissa, but he also didn't want to be mean. She did, after all, help him before. "Thanks."

"No problem," she replied softly. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," he responded before finally entering the apartment and shutting the door behind him. He looked over the living room and saw all the boxes, packing materials, and their things spread around. Nathan sighed. It looked like absolute chaos. _So what else is new?_


	62. Chapter 61

**Hey everyone, thank you all, as usual, for the reviews! I really appreciate your comments and opinions. I hope you like the chapter. Although, I'm sure you're going to want to kill me for how I ended it. But please read and leave me a review! Thanks!  
**

* * *

** Chapter 61**

_**May 4, 2008**_

"Haley, are you almost ready? We're going to be late," Nathan called as he checked his watch yet again. It was now seven o'clock. The basketball banquet started in a half hour, and Haley still wasn't done in the bedroom. After he'd gotten dressed, she had basically kicked him out of the room. She wanted her outfit to be a surprise. At first, Nathan was anxious to see what type of gown she had picked out. But now, he just wanted her to come out so they could go. It would look bad if they were late.

"Just another minute," she replied.

"You said that five minutes ago," he pointed out.

"But this time I mean it," Haley declared as she suddenly appeared in the living room. Nathan looked up at her from his spot on the couch and felt his jaw drop. She looked absolutely stunning. The dress Haley was wearing hugged her body perfectly. The color was so natural and light that her entire form just seemed to glow in it. Her wavy, honey tresses were in a half-updo. The rest of the locks fell perfectly on her shoulders. Nathan also noticed that the earrings and necklace she was wearing were the ones he got her for Christmas.

"So, what do you think?" Haley asked while turning around for him to see her whole ensemble.

"You look gorgeous," Nathan complimented as he got up. He walked over to her and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek. Her makeup looked perfect, and he didn't want to ruin it. "Definitely worth the wait."

"Thank you," she said with a slight blush. "You look very handsome, too."

"How's my tie?" Nathan asked. Haley smiled as she reached up to fix it slightly.

"You're getting better," she stated proudly.

"I guess that's good," he laughed before giving her another affectionate kiss. "So, are you really all set? I don't want you to forget anything and have to come back."

"I've got the invitation and my purse with my lip gloss. That's about all we need," Haley declared. Nathan smiled before taking her hand in his and leading them out of the apartment. As soon as they were outside, Haley felt the comfortable night air hit her skin. The weather was still gorgeous lately. The temperature just seemed to keep rising. Haley loved it. At least she wouldn't be freezing in her dress. But she did bring a shawl with her just in case.

"Thank you," she commented as Nathan opened the door and helped her into the SUV. It was a little tricky maneuvering in her gown and heels.

"You're welcome," he replied before walking around to his side. A minute later, they were on their way to the banquet hall. Haley was really excited about tonight. Not only did she get to wear a beautiful gown, but she would be able to spend time with Nathan and her friends celebrating the championship. The semester for Haley was finally over. She didn't have anymore exams or annoying tutoring sessions with Rachel. Therefore, she planned on enjoying herself.

"So, are you excited about getting the MVP Award?" Haley asked. She was so proud of Nathan. He had worked hard all season to prove himself and make sure that he didn't fail his team or university again. If anybody deserved to be recognized, it was him.

"Yeah," Nathan replied. "I'm not looking forward to the speech afterward, though."

"Nathan, you've played basketball and won the championship in front of thousands of people—not including the fans who were watching on TV. To me, the speech seems like a piece of cake," she teased.

"I know. It's kind of weird. But I just don't like to talk in public like that," he explained. Nathan didn't always get nervous like this. He could usually handle class presentations pretty well. But there were going to be a lot of important people at the banquet tonight. He didn't want to look like an incompetent idiot in front of them.

"Well, I know you're going to do great," Haley assured him while running a soothing hand up and down his arm. "Just make sure to thank your beautiful and supportive wife."

"That's a no brainer," he teased back. Haley laughed while giving his arm a squeeze. A couple of minutes later, they finally arrived. Nathan parked the car in front of the building. After getting out, he handed his keys to the valet-parking attendant and went to help Haley.

"Whoa," Haley commented once they'd made their way into the humungous and elegantly decorated room. There was a large dance floor in the center of the room with a gigantic crystal chandelier hanging above. Around the dance floor were all the tables with elegant flower arrangements in the middle. And at the back of the room in front of everything was the stage. Haley immediately noticed the large NCAA Championship trophy sitting on the table up there. There were a whole bunch of smaller trophies and two plaques, as well. One of them had to be Nathan's.

"Do you remember which table we're at?" Nathan questioned.

"Um, I think it's number three," she answered while pulling out their invitation to check. "Yeah, it's that one." Nathan looked around to find their table. When he spotted it, he was happy to see that Lucas and Brooke were already sitting down.

"We're towards the front," Nathan told Haley before leading her over there.

"Oh my God, Tutor Wife, you look amazing!" Brooke squealed when she spotted them. "I told you you'd look hott in that dress!"

"Thanks, Tigger," Haley laughed as Brooke got up to hug her. "You look amazing, also."

"I know," she answered jokingly with a flick of her hand.

"Hey, Nate," Lucas greeted as he they did the whole man-hug thing. Haley and Brooke just looked at each other and rolled their eyes amused.

"Haley, you look beautiful," Lucas said after turning to her.

"Thank you," she replied while giving him a hug. "You look handsome, too."

"Did Jake and Peyton arrive yet?" Nathan asked.

"No, but they should be here soon," Brooke answered.

"Are they at our table, too?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah," Lucas responded. "It's them and two other people. I don't know who they are, though."

"Eh, who cares? As long as we're all together," Brooke stated while taking her seat. Haley, Nathan, and Lucas followed suit. The four friends continued to talk and joke around. A few minutes later, Peyton and Jake arrived.

"Ok, you know we must be late if Brooke and Lucas are here before us," Peyton said to Jake.

"Shut up!" Brooke laughed. "You're not late. We were actually early. Haley and Nathan arrived after us." Peyton looked to Haley surprised.

"I know. I was in shock, too," Haley declared.

"I'm not that bad," Brooke defended. Everyone then looked to Lucas with probing gazes.

"I told her it started two hours earlier than it did," Lucas explained before they all busted out laughing.

"Lucas!" Brooke scolded.

"What?" he questioned back innocently.

"I hate you. You said you wouldn't tell," she declared while turning away from him with a pout.

"Come on, Cheery, it is kind of funny," he stated. "Besides, you had more time to get ready, and now you're the most gorgeous girl in the room."

"Really?" she asked offhandedly.

"Absolutely," Lucas proclaimed. He then leaned in to whisper something in her ear, causing her to smile. Haley watched the two amused as Lucas tried to work his way out of the doghouse. It was then that Nathan leaned in to whisper something to her.

"I still think you're the most gorgeous girl in the room. You're just lucky there are a lot of people around."

"And why is that?" Haley played along as the blush began to form on her face.

"Let's just say that that gown would be on the floor right now before I completely have my way with you," he smirked. Haley automatically felt a shiver run up her spine at his husky tone.

"Oh, well, let's just hope I'm not that lucky later," she purred into his ear. Nathan took a deep breath as he tried to gain control back over his body. She was so sexy when she blushed and was flirty like that. He was about to say something else to her when they were interrupted.

"Hey, everyone, I didn't know we were all at the same table," Melissa's overly excited voice declared. Haley looked up to see her and a tall blonde-haired guy standing in front of them. She felt her stomach immediately knot up. _They're the other couple? Great_, she thought with dread. Haley still did not trust her one bit. The group all looked at each other uneasily as Melissa and the guy took their seats.

"Yes, it's quite the surprise," Brooke muttered under her breath unenthusiastically. She then shot Haley a look.

"So, everybody, this is Robert. He goes to Wake Forest," Melissa introduced while getting settled into her seat. "Robert, these are some of my fellow squad members Peyton, Brooke, and Haley. Nathan, Lucas, and Jake play for the basketball team."

"It's nice to meet you all," Robert stated politely. The group nodded their heads and said "hello" in return. _Well, at least he seems ok_, Haley noted.

"So, what were you all talking about?" Melissa questioned—mostly to Nathan.

"Um…just the awards," Nathan made up as he wrapped his arm around Haley's waist and brought her close to him. He could tell that she was a little tense from Melissa's presence. He'd be lying if he didn't admit that he was on edge from it, as well.

"Oh yeah, I heard you got MVP, Nathan. Congratulations," Melissa stated with a smile. Haley tried to keep a neutral expression. The girl had barely sat down, and she was already focusing all her attention on Nathan. It was annoying, but Haley was going to try to let it slide. She didn't want to get herself worked up for nothing.

"Uh, thanks," he replied. He then quickly turned his attention to Lucas and started talking with him about their job this summer with Whitey. He could sense an awkward silence coming on. Haley, meanwhile, chatted with Brooke and Peyton about them helping decorate her and Nathan's new apartment. Jake started a casual conversation with Robert as Melissa made a few comments every once in a while. It wasn't until ten minutes later that the president of Duke made his way to the microphone and said a few opening statements. A representative for the NCAA also made a quick speech before dinner was served.

"Are you going to eat that?" Brooke questioned to Haley.

"Yes, Tigger, I am," she laughed while forking the lobster qeesh in her plate and placing it in her mouth.

"Meanie," Brooke pouted. She then turned to Lucas. "Broody?"

"Here," he sighed while passing her his.

"Thank you," she beamed before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I love this stuff."

"You might want to take it easy, Brooke," Melissa commented. "Qeesh can be very fattening." The whole group, aside from an oblivious Robert, stopped eating and stared at Brooke with apprehensive gazes. If there was one thing they all knew, it was never to mention Brooke and the word "fat" in the same sentence. _She is so dead_, Nathan thought.

"I can see that," Brooke said with an innocent smile as she stared at Melissa pointedly. Haley quickly brought her napkin to her mouth to hide the grin that was forming on her face. Melissa's smiled only widened, but Haley could tell that it was more strained now. An uncomfortable silence then descended upon the table.

"Hey there, party people!" _Oh crap_, Haley sighed inwardly. _As if Melissa isn't bad enough. We have to add Rachel now?_

"Rachel, wow, you look great," Melissa complimented as Rachel pulled up a chair to their table.

"You, too," she replied. "That has to be the most gorgeous dress I've seen all night."

"Well, obviously she's blind," Brooke mumbled to Haley. "Either that or she has no taste. Actually, it's probably both."

"Tigger," Haley admonished but smiled anyway.

"And what are you two whispering about?" Nathan questioned softly. He could always tell when Haley and Brooke were up to something.

"Nothing," Haley retorted innocently. Brooke just shrugged before turning to Lucas.

"Yeah right," he smirked. "You're such a troublemaker."

"I am not!" she laughed softly. "We were just talking. Don't worry about it. You just concentrate on being MVP," she advised before leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Are you trying to get me more nervous than I already am?" he asked playfully.

"You have nothing to be nervous about," she reassured him. "And if you do get anxious while you're up there, just look at me."

"Count on it," Nathan replied before leaning in to give her another affectionate kiss. When they broke apart, Haley noticed Melissa and Rachel staring at them. She just glanced right back, daring them to say something. A second later, the two looked away and began talking to each other. _That's what I thought._ As the dinner continued, everyone was wrapped up in their own conversations.

It wasn't until a couple of minutes later that the NCAA representative got back up to the microphone. The whole award ceremony would begin. Nathan automatically felt his palms become sweaty and his nervousness start to really kick in. As if sensing his distress, Haley scooted closer to him and ran her hand soothingly up and down his arm. It seemed to calm him slightly, and Nathan was thankful for that. He gave her a small smile and looked back over at the stage.

But not before he caught Melissa's eye. Her gaze was hard and a little too intense for his liking. He saw her eyes then stray over to Haley and her hand on him. Robert leaned in to say something to her, but she didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence. Another unsettling feeling began to take over in Nathan's stomach at that. But he quickly pushed it aside. He couldn't worry about that right now. He had more pressing engagements. And sure enough, five minutes later, his name was announced to collect his award. All eyes were on him as people clapped loudly. He looked at his wife and friends to see their beaming smiles. Haley gave him a little push to finally get up.

He quickly made his way to the stage. He shook the representative's hand and then Coach K's before his plaque was handed to him. Afterward, he stared out at the large audience that was now on their feet still clapping. He felt like his stomach was in his throat at the moment. However, he managed to locate Haley in his peripheral vision. Even as he stared at all the people before him, he continued to focus on her. He then took a deep breath and moved closer to the microphone, ready to give his speech.

* * *

"So, are you going to stare at that thing all night?" Haley asked. 

"Pretty much," Lucas replied with a smile. "I still can't believe I got this."

"I can. You deserve it," she responded while eyeing Lucas' award for Best Sportsmanship.

"Thanks. But I'm still not as bad as Nathan," Lucas joked while nodding to his brother. Haley looked a few feet away to see Nathan talking to Tyler and Vince. His MVP plaque was held securely in his hand. He hadn't put it down since he got it. Like Lucas, it was almost as if he was still in shock from getting it in the first place.

"Well, since my husband is so occupied with his new toy and your girlfriend is off pillaging the open bar, would you like to dance, B.I.L?" Haley questioned. After all the speeches and awards were passed out, the band began to play. Haley had talked with Karen and Keith for a little while. Apparently, they managed to find a babysitter for Lily for the night, so they could come and support Lucas and Nathan. She then walked around with Peyton and chatted with some of their fellow squad members before returning to the table. Lucas joined her a second later, and Haley had been grateful for it. Melissa and Robert were the only other ones sitting down. And from what she could tell, they didn't look like they were having that great a time. Neither one said a word to each other for almost ten minutes.

"I'd love to," Lucas responded in a suave, yet amusing tone. He then got up and held his hand out for her. They walked to the middle of the dance floor.

"Is it just me, or did you get better?" Haley questioned after a minute or so. The last time she'd slow danced with Lucas he'd stepped on her feet a few times. But tonight, he seemed to be much more coordinated.

"Brooke gave me a few 'lessons' yesterday," he explained. "She didn't want me ruining her new designer shoes she bought for tonight." Haley laughed softly at that.

"Remind me to thank her later," she teased. Lucas only smiled while shaking his head.

"I don't know why I put up with you two."

"Because you love us," Haley pointed out with a sweet smile.

"Unfortunately," he quipped before Haley playfully smacked him. She was about to reply back when she noticed Nathan over by the dessert table talking to Melissa. She was smiling as she talked to him. A second later, Nathan laughed at whatever is was she said. Haley involuntarily felt her stomach knot up at the sight. She knew that she was being ridiculous. Nathan had told her that he and Melissa would try to be friends and get along. Of course that would entail talking and joking around. But it still unnerved her. Haley hadn't seen Melissa act that animated and carefree with Robert. She glanced over at the table to see him doing something on his cell phone. He really seemed bored. She then looked back over to Nathan and Melissa. They were still laughing about something.

"…Haley?" Lucas asked.

"Huh?" she replied a little distracted.

"I asked if you're ok," he stated. "You look a little pale."

"Oh…um…yeah. I'm fine. I just spaced. Sorry," she apologized.

"Are you sure? You feeling alright?" Lucas prodded with a concerned expression.

"Yeah," she retorted in the most normal voice she could muster. "Really, I'm ok. I guess I'm just a little tired. You know, from finals and packing and all of that." _Or it could be the fact that my husband is talking to his two-faced ex. But what does it really matter?_

"Oh, did you want to sit back down or…"

"No, it's ok," Haley interjected. _Damn it, Haley, stop working yourself up for nothing. _She was enjoying talking and dancing with Lucas. It was ridiculous to worry about such trivial things. "I'm having fun. And I'm certainly not going to pass up a chance to dance with you when you're not crushing my toes."

"Thanks…I think," he chuckled. The two danced for another couple of minutes until the song ended.

"Hey, can I cut in?" a bubbly voice questioned. Haley turned to see Brooke standing next to them. She didn't even notice her walk up. _I really must be out of it_, Haley thought. It had to be the aftermath of stress.

"Sure," Haley replied.

"How was he?" Brooke whispered. "Are your toes still intact?"

"Actually, they are. Your lessons definitely worked," she answered.

"Good."

"What are you two whispering about?" Lucas inquired skeptically.

"Don't worry about it, Broody," Brooke retorted while wrapping her arms around his neck. Another slow song began to play. "Just dance."

"I'll see you two later," Haley stated before heading off to the bar. She didn't really feel like going back to the table and sitting with just Robert. There had been enough awkward moments tonight. Haley took a seat at the end near a corner and ordered a Diet Coke. Despite her best efforts, she found herself staring over at the dessert table again. Nathan and Melissa were still talking. But they weren't really laughing like before. The conversation seemed more serious. Haley frowned a second later when she saw Melissa take a step closer to Nathan and put her hand on his arm. Her temper flared, and she wanted nothing more than to march over there and just shove Melissa's face in the giant cake behind her. She took a deep breath, instead, to calm herself down.

"Stop it, Haley. You're making a big thing out of nothing," she muttered.

"Talking to yourself? That can't be healthy," a voice commented from behind. Haley immediately froze as she felt her already tense body tighten up further. _Oh crap_, she thought with dismay. _Please let this be another weird hallucination._ When she turned around, however, she found herself utterly disappointed. Dan Scott was really standing there in front of her with that usual smug grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked once she'd finally managed to get over her initial shock. She then stood up to face him. Neither she nor Nathan had seen him for a few weeks. It was both good and bad that Dan wasn't around. On the one hand, he wasn't hassling them. On the other, they didn't know what the "business" he had to attend to entailed. He was most likely up to no good. But as Haley watched his smile widen like a Cheshire cat, she figured it must be the latter. As a result, her stomach only seemed to churn further.

"We need to have a talk, Miss James. You might want to sit down for this…"


	63. Chapter 62

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for the reviews. I know that you're all anxious to find out what happens. This is the pivotal chapter. I feel really bad about posting it now, since this week's episode was so full of angst for Naley. I promise I didn't plan it on purpose. I wrote this chapter months ago, and it's kind of weird how some of the things from the show seem to coincide with it. Anyway, please read and leave me a review. I really want to know your reactions. Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 62**

"It's Mrs. Scott, actually," Haley corrected as she stared at Dan. She still couldn't believe he was standing there in front of her. Haley looked back over at the dessert table. Nathan and Melissa were still in deep conversation. She thought about waving or calling to him but that would attract too much attention. Her other friends were also wrapped up in their own things. She'd never be able to get them to look in her direction.

"We'll see about that," Dan said while taking a seat. Haley's head whipped back around to eye him.

"Look, Mr. Scott, I'm sick of dealing with your games. Nathan and I are married. Nothing is going to change that," she declared forcefully.

"Miss James, do you know how long I've been waiting to see my son achieve success in his basketball career?" Haley was about to answer when he cut her off. "Ever since he was five years old and made his first basket."

"That's a lot of pressure to put on such a young child," Haley commented dryly.

"Well, Nathan's always been special. I knew that he had the potential to make something more of himself. We've worked for years to secure his future. Hours of endless, rigorous training just so that he can be as good as he is," Dan explained. "Everything was set. He played for the Ravens, shined for the scouts, and became a Duke Blue Devil. Then he'd make his mark in college and go on to the NBA. Nathan did that during his last game. He now has the scouts eating out of the palm of his hand. But he's throwing it all away, because you've been filling is head with all this school nonsense."

"Mr. Scott, what Nathan does with his life is his decision. He's all grown up. He doesn't need you holding his hand. Whether he wants to wait or enter the NBA now, it's his choice to make," Haley stated. "Just because you can't handle that, it doesn't give you the right to antagonize him or me."

"Oh, I'm not here to antagonize you," Dan replied.

"Yeah, right," Haley scoffed while folding her arms defensively.

"I'm here to inform you. Obviously, you didn't believe me the last time when I told you history can repeat itself. Nathan's past track record with women has not been good."

"I don't care about his past. What matters is who he is now."

"Exactly," Dan declared with a smirk. He then nodded over to Nathan and Melissa at the dessert table. "They look awfully close." Haley felt her temper start to rise at his comment.

"They had to do a project together. Nathan and Melissa agreed to try to be friends so working together would be easier."

"'Friends.' Is that what they're calling it?" Dan chuckled.

"That's what it is," Haley declared firmly.

"Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but it's become more complicated than that." _I don't like where this is going_, she thought as her body became even tenser. "He and Melissa have gotten a lot closer than you think."

"I trust Nathan, and he loves me. He would never do anything to hurt or betray me. Now if you'll excuse me," Haley said while turning around to walk away. She'd heard enough.

"What if I had tangible proof?" Dan questioned catching her off guard. Haley faced him again cautiously. It infuriated her even more to see his conceited smile. He then reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small business envelope and handed it to her.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's a reality check," Dan answered while standing up. "You're living in a fantasy world, Miss James. You were a novelty at first to my son. But playing house is getting old fast. The sooner you realize that the better."

"What is wrong with you?" Haley questioned in disbelief. As much as she tried to not let Dan affect her, his words still stung. She had never met someone so cold and malicious in her entire life.

"Nothing. I'm just doing what's best for my son—and you, whether you believe it or not," Dan declared. "But I have to get going. I only came to see Nathan finally get his award and to have a little chat with you. I'm late to visit Deb. Just remember what I said." Haley didn't say anything. She just stared after him completely taken aback. She then looked down at the envelope in her hand. She glanced around her and noticed the ladies room a few feet away.

A second later, she quickly made her way over there. It was a little crowded in the open area, so she went into one of the empty stalls more towards the opposite wall. She locked the door behind her. Haley noticed that her hands had started to shake afterward as she looked back down at the envelope she was holding. She knew that she shouldn't even glance at what Dan had given her. He was a manipulative man capable of anything. She was reacting exactly the way he wanted her to.

But at the same time, Haley couldn't ignore the growing voice in the back of her mind urging her to take a peek. Despite the fact that things with Nathan had been a lot better lately, she knew that there was a part of him that he was keeping from her. She just didn't push it, because he had claimed that he wasn't ready to talk yet. Haley was now regretting letting him remain silent for so long. If she was honest with herself, it had worried her that he still wouldn't fully open up to her. The insinuation that Melissa was the reason why literally made her want to throw up.

However, Haley had to find out. She then took a deep breath before opening the envelope. She reached in and pulled out a stack of pictures. All of them consisted of Nathan and Melissa in various places—the library, quad, sidewalk, etc. In some they were laughing and smiling. But the photos that really stood out to her were the ones that seemed more serious. One shot, in particular, had the two sitting in the library. Melissa's hand was on Nathan's arm as she leaned in close—a sympathetic expression on her face. Nathan appeared somber and was staring intently back at Melissa. Haley felt her head get dizzy and leaned her back against the stall wall for support.

_It could be worse. He could've been kissing or holding her_, Haley tried to reason with herself. But that didn't make it any better. Emotional intimacy could lead to physical intimacy. _I don't know what they were talking about. Maybe he was just confused about some concept, or they were rehearsing a part of their presentation. That had to be it. _Haley ran a hand over her face. A couple of minutes later, her muddled thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening. The bathroom had cleared out a little awhile ago. Haley had been thankful for the silence. That was now shot to Hell.

"What a pathetic loser," someone said. Haley cringed. She would recognize that nasal/annoying voice anywhere. She peeked a little through the crack in the door and saw the red hair. _Great, Rachel would have to come in here right now. _

"Ugh, I don't even know why I brought him," another voice said. "Robert is so freaking boring." Haley's fists clenched when she realized who the second person was. _Melissa_, she thought with contempt.

"Although, he is fine," Rachel commented.

"Yeah, but we both know he's no comparison to a certain someone."

"Let's see, he wouldn't be tall, dark, handsome, and go by the name Nathan Scott would he?" Rachel questioned laughing. _I hate you_.

"Basically. But I think you left out the part about his short, fat, and bitchy wife." _Look who's talking, whore. _It was taking everything in Haley to not bust open the door and bitch slap the skank. But she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of getting to her. Plus, Haley wanted to see where this conversation was going.

"Ugh, I saw them kissing during dinner. I wanted to hurl. I don't know how you were able to eat," Rachel stated.

"It was painful," Melissa agreed. "The only thing that kept me sane was the fact that I know those two are headed for a divorce."

"Why? Did you hear something?" Rachel inquired—her eyes lighting up at the possibility of some juicy gossip. Haley felt her muscles tighten.

"Not directly. But Nathan's attitude lately has been enough of an indication. I mean, the guy's father is a total ass and his mother is in rehab. And what is Haley doing? She's crying over some old, trivial friend she got into a fight with. She's so wrapped up in her own shit that she can't even pay attention to her husband's needs. She's like the worst wife ever."

"Ok, how did you find all of this out?"

"Nathan told me," Melissa answered. "I don't think I've ever seen him so upset. Luckily, I was able to talk to him and help him. The poor guy needed someone to open up to." Haley braced the wall harder while biting down on her bottom lip. Her stomach was in her throat as the pain of Melissa's words ripped through her. Haley had been trying for weeks to get Nathan to talk to her about all the things that were bothering him. She'd been so worried about him repressing everything. When all along, he was pouring his heart out to his ex-girlfriend. Haley didn't know if she was more infuriated or devastated.

"So, how much longer do you think it'll take before he comes crawling back to you?" Rachel inquired.

"Soon," Melissa replied confidently. "He could never stay away from me for long. We were pretty hot and heavy last year. Nathan may be married to that tramp, but it's just a matter of time. He just hasn't worked up the nerve to kick that cow to the curb yet. I think he feels sorry for her."

"Well, if you don't want Robert, can I have him? He may be boring, but he's just way too hott to waste," Rachel stated as she fixed her hair in the large mirror.

"Go ahead. I only brought him with me so I'd have a date," Melissa revealed. "Now let's go. I'm sure Nathan could use some more consoling."

"You are so bad," Rachel laughed as they made their way out the door. Haley closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the wall—willing the tears not to fall. She hadn't expected any of this. She never would've thought that Nathan could do something like that. That he could've deliberately lied to her. Haley was his wife. If he was supposed to be honest and open up to anyone, it was her. Dan's words then replayed over in her head. As much as it killed Haley to admit, maybe, for once, he was right. _Maybe I am living in a fantasy world.  
_

* * *

Nathan looked over at Haley with a concerned expression. They were now in the SUV on their way home from the banquet. Overall, Nathan had genuinely enjoyed himself. He was so relieved after giving his speech. Luckily, he didn't screw up or make a fool out of himself. It was still surreal that he'd actually received the MVP Award. It was one of the things he'd dreamed about while growing up. After he finally had the plaque in his hands, he just couldn't seem to put it back down. He'd carried it with him as he talked to Coach K, his teammates, NCAA officials, and school alumni. 

A little while later, he needed a break from some of the boring conversations he'd been subjected to. He headed over to the dessert table to look for something to eat when Melissa had approached him. They started talking casually and laughed about the ceremony. Nathan wasn't really in the mood to chat, but he didn't want to be rude. Eventually, he started to get impatient. He was just about to make up some excuse and go find Haley before Melissa brought up the topic of her brother. She started telling Nathan some things about what to expect when his mother got out of rehab in a few weeks. Nathan knew he wouldn't see Melissa again until next semester. So he wanted to pick her brain about these things before he lost his chance.

It was about a half hour later that he finally met up with Haley again. But her happy and carefree demeanor that had been present at the beginning of the banquet seemed to have disappeared. He'd tried asking her what was wrong a few times, but she wouldn't give him a straight answer. And every time he went to touch or kiss her, she'd recoil or turn away from him. She took off with Peyton and Brooke a few times, as well, instead of staying by his side. It was quite obvious that she was upset about something. Nathan just couldn't figure out what the hell it was. He didn't recall doing anything that would piss her off.

As he continued to drive, Haley still wasn't looking at him. She was staring out her window—her body as close to the door as possible. That only worried him more. The last time she hadn't wanted to talk or touch him was way back when they had hated each other. Nathan couldn't stand being so disconnected from her. That's why he was fully determined to get some answers as soon as they arrived back at the apartment. In an effort to lighten the mood, Nathan turned on the radio to Haley's favorite station. He was slightly disappointed when she didn't acknowledge the gesture. It was several more minutes before he finally pulled up in front of their building.

Before he could even put the car in park, Haley opened her door and got out. He winced as she slammed it shut behind her and walked towards the stairs—not once looking back or waiting for him. She didn't get very far, though, since he was the one with the apartment key. She stood in front of the door with her arms folded and looking in the direction opposite him.

"Hales…" he began.

"Just open the door, Nathan," Haley stated.

"What…" he tried again.

"The door," she reinforced. He stared at her now that she was finally looking at him. There were so many emotions playing across her face. She was furious. That was clearly evident. But he also noticed how upset and hurt she appeared. Her bottom lip was slightly torn. He guessed it was from biting down on it so hard. _Oh yeah, I'm in trouble_, he thought while continuing to observe her. When he made no move to open the door, Haley grabbed the keys out of his hand. She unlocked it and walked in a second later. Nathan followed.

Once in the bedroom, Haley began to remove her jewelry. She then changed out of her gown and into a comfy pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Nathan just stood in the doorway watching her—waiting/praying she'd be the first to say something. When he saw her put her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head and walk past him without a word into the bathroom, he knew that he'd have to be the one to take the plunge.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" Nathan questioned tentatively. Haley just stared at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. She was so worked up right now that she didn't know what to do. All night she'd given Nathan the cold shoulder. She knew she had to talk to him. But she was afraid that if she was around him for too long or opened her mouth, she'd just end up flipping out on him. If anything, she wanted to be as composed as possible when she talked to him. But that was proving to be quite difficult at the moment.

"I don't know," she replied. "Why don't you?" He stared at her confused.

"I don't understand," Nathan retorted. Haley shook her head after rinsing her mouth and making her way past him and into the living room.

"Nathan, what's been going on with you?" she asked. He gave her another perplexed expression.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You shutting me out is not 'nothing.' You said that you would talk to me, and I need to know what's going on."

"Going on with what?"

"Your feelings and what's bothering you. I mean, your father left on mysterious 'business' and your mother is in rehab after a suicide attempt. You must be experiencing or going through something," Haley elaborated.

"Hales, I told you that I'd talk when I'm ready. But the truth is I don't need to. I handled it, and I'm fine," Nathan declared. He had no idea what got her started on this. Things had been great between them lately. Life was starting to get back on track. Why was she suddenly so concerned with this now?

"Really? Just like that?" she questioned. "You dealt with it yourself and it's resolved?"

"Yes," he answered with a slight guilty feeling. He knew that he was lying to her. He hadn't completely done it alone. But he was determined to not involve Haley in his family's issues again.

"So you didn't talk to anyone else?" she inquired with a probing look.

"Haley, where is this coming from?" Nathan asked. He was really getting the feeling that she knew more than she was letting on. It was making him nervous.

"Why? Are you trying to figure out what lie to tell me next?" Haley fired back while folding her arms.

"Hales…"

"Just tell me one thing, Nathan. Why is it you're ready and willing to go around having heartfelt conversations with your ex-girlfriend but can't open up to your wife?" Nathan felt completely blindsided as soon as the words left her mouth. _Did Melissa tell her something? Did she hear us talking?_ He didn't know how Haley had found out about his conversation with Melissa. But just from her tone and body language, he knew that she was not pleased. In fact, she looked livid.

"Haley, it wasn't like that," he said carefully.

"Then what was it?" Haley questioned. "Explain it to me, because I would really like to know why you've been keeping things from me for these past few weeks."

"It's not like I did it on purpose. Melissa's been in a similar situation, so we talked. That's it," Nathan explained.

"So there's nothing going on?" Haley inquired.

"Of course not!" he replied getting frustrated. "Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Because it is a big deal, Nathan!" Haley exclaimed. "Do you know how worried I've been about you? You've been distant and have completely separated yourself from me."

"No, I haven't," he defended. "I know that things were a little rough after my mom went to rehab, but we got through it. Things have gone back to normal. We've been happy, haven't we?"

"Only on the surface. But just because we fell back into normal routines and started spending more time together does not mean that things are resolved. It's not like I forgot that something was going on with you. I just didn't push it, because I thought that you would be honest with me when you were ready," she explained. "But to find out the reason you've been coming home smiling and acting so carefree is because you've been pouring your heart out to another woman just completely makes it that much worse."

"Damn it, Haley, it's not like that! Stop making this into something that it isn't," Nathan proclaimed—his voice getting considerably louder. "Where the hell are you getting these ludicrous ideas from?" She was blowing everything way out of proportion. He didn't have feelings for Melissa. And it wasn't like he viewed their conversations as heartfelt. She was just there and knew what he was going through.

"I heard it from Melissa. She and Rachel were having a grand old time joking about our impending 'divorce' in the bathroom at the banquet," Haley explained making air quotes. "And how could you tell her about everything with Greg? That's none of her business!"

"I didn't."

"Then how did she know, Nathan?" Haley fired back. "You're obviously the only one who talks to her." She couldn't understand how he would tell her something private and personal like that. It wasn't that long ago that Melissa had been torturing Haley at every chance she got. Did Nathan really believe that a simple apology from her was enough to start trusting her?

"I only mentioned that you were having your own things to deal with. That's why I even told her about my mom and everything in the first place," he replied defensively. "I know that you're still upset about ending your friendship with Greg."

"Don't try to use that as an excuse," Haley retorted. "Yeah, I'm sad that our friendship ended, but I haven't been consumed by grief or anything. I've been trying to figure out a way to help you. You've just seemed so broken lately and…"

"Well, who says that I need your help?" he bit back. "I'm not a fucking charity case, Haley." Nathan could feel his temper rising. He didn't want anyone pitying him—especially Haley. It's not like he was helpless. He could take care of himself without her babying him.

"I never said that you were," she argued with the same harsh tone. To be honest, she was a little taken aback. She'd never heard Nathan speak to her in such a way—and that included when they'd hated each other.

"Haley, I don't have to tell you every little damn thing about me. I just didn't want to get you involved."

"Why not? Why did you have to go to Melissa of all people?!" Haley exclaimed. Her voice was a mixture of anger and hurt. She could feel the tears prickling at her eyes, but she was determined to keep them at bay. "Did you know that she still likes you? I had to hear her talk about how it would only be a matter of time before you went back to her."

"I'm not going to! And since when do you believe her over me?!"

"I honestly don't know what to believe anymore, Nathan," Haley shouted. "After you hiding things from me, hearing everything that she said, and seeing those pictures…"

"Wait, what pictures?" Nathan interrupted. "What pictures, Haley?" he gritted out again when she remained quiet.

"The ones Dan gave me," she commented hesitantly.

"Dan?" he questioned heatedly. "Great. So, what? Now you're having secret meetings with my son-of-a-bitch father?!"

"No! He was at the banquet and cornered me."

"WHAT?!" Nathan exploded. Haley jumped slightly. "And you're just telling me this now?!"

"I saw you and would've tried to get your attention but you were too busy talking to Melissa…again," Haley defended. "And it's not like he stayed around. He just gave them to me and left."

"Where are they?" Nathan demanded. "I want to see them."

"Nathan…"

"I want to see them, Haley," he said more forcefully.

"They're in my purse in the bedroom," she answered. Nathan quickly turned around and made his way down the hallway. Haley followed close behind. He spotted her purse on the bed and searched until he held the envelope in his hands. A second later, he took them out and looked through the pile. Nathan felt his whole body tense at the images. Some of these photos were taken weeks ago. He didn't know whether to be more outraged or freaked out that his father had been spying on him for so long.

"So Dan shows you some bullshit photos of us and you suddenly believe him? After everything he's done and put us through?" Nathan questioned when he was done looking through them. He glanced up to stare at Haley.

"I'm not naïve, Nathan. I know that he showed me these because he wants to tear us apart. He's hell bent on it. But the pictures aren't lying. You are," she stated. "Every time we've been together over these last few weeks you've deliberately kept things from me. And after seeing these photos, I'm wondering if all the date nights and extra time you've spent with me was just so you could ease a guilty conscience." It broke Haley's heart to say it, but she had to. She was just so upset and shocked by all of this. She trusted Nathan, and he took advantage of that. He built up his wall to her while sharing all of his emotions and inner turmoil with another woman. In a way, Haley felt betrayed and used. Was she now the cheap sex toy and Melissa his confidant? Was something more maybe going on?

"I can't believe you would even think that," Nathan stated with a mixture of astonishment and anger. "I thought that you at least knew me better than that."

"I thought that I did, too," Haley retorted. "You never closed yourself off to me like that before. But that's what you've been doing, and I can't help but think that there are other things you're keeping from me. Those pictures aren't staged, Nathan. They're not rehearsed. They show what you were feeling, and how you chose to turn to Melissa instead of me. I never for a second would've believed that you would do something as stupid and hurtful as that."

"Haley…"

"Melissa seems to think that you'll be getting back together soon. That it's only a matter of time."

"Hales, listen…" he tried, but she just kept going.

"And your father seems to think that I'm just a novelty to you. But I guess that's shame on me, right? Thinking that the great Nathan Scott would be able to forget his old ways and settle down."

"You're not a novelty!" he objected while running a hand roughly through his hair. He couldn't believe that she was actually buying into this bullshit. "Haley, there is no one else! I love you."

"But how am I supposed to believe that, Nathan?! Your words are not matching up with your actions," she pointed out. Haley looked away from him. She was desperately trying to keep herself composed. If she started crying now, she might not be able to stop.

"Damn it, Haley, I did what I thought was best for you!" Nathan shouted as he felt his last ounce of self restraint disappear. He was furious. "And if you don't like it or you can't handle it, then maybe my dad has been right all along." Haley's eyes, which had previously been looking at the ground, snapped back up at that.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"It's obvious that no matter what I do or say, it's never going to be enough. The fact is we're different, Haley, in both our backgrounds and personalities. And that just seems to keep getting in the way. It's like I can't do anything right with you anymore."

"That's not what I mean, Nathan…" she started to say but was interrupted.

"Oh really? Because ever since we got married, it's just been one fucking disaster after another," he elaborated. "And I'm starting to wonder if love really is enough."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Haley demanded angrily as the sick feeling in her stomach increased along with the harsh pounding of her heart. Nathan looked away for a second and raked a hand through his hair.

"It means that this has been a lot harder than it should be."

"And when have things ever been easy for us, huh?" Haley challenged. "Shit happens, Nathan! Life isn't always rainbows and sunshine. And marriage isn't all about good times, romance, and hot sex. We have to deal with our problems and mistakes."

"Oh yeah, well maybe we are the mistake," he exclaimed while meeting her gaze. "You ever think of that?" Haley instantly fell silent as her heart broke at his words. Before she even knew what was happening, all of the pain and pure rage inside of her erupted as her hand came up to slap him sharply across the face. Both stared at each other completely stunned by her actions. But Haley's shocked expression swiftly formed into a cold glare.

"Get out," she demanded in an all too calm, yet firm voice. It was taking everything she had inside of her to not crumble into a catatonic ball on the ground.

"Haley, I…" he began quietly—his voice hitching slightly.

"Go," she demanded in a harsh tone. Nathan looked at her with an unreadable expression before nodding. Without another word, he turned around and made his way out of the apartment. It wasn't until she heard the door shut that her knees gave out, and she fell onto the nearby bed. Haley's breathing became erratic as she fought back the endless tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Nathan's words seemed to echo in her mind—taunting her. Everything they'd been through and fought so hard for was erased by that one statement. Their marriage and their love were nothing more than a mistake to him.

Haley clutched her stomach as the sick feeling slowly started to become numb. She looked around the room and suddenly didn't recognize where she was. For the first time, she felt like she didn't belong there. Everything was just wrong. _I can't stay here_, she thought. A second later, she walked out of the bedroom and to the hallway closet. She pulled out a couple of suitcases and dragged them back into the bedroom. Haley then quickly grabbed whatever clothes and things she could and shoved them inside. Afterward, she changed into a pair of jeans and put her jean jacket over her tank top.

Haley then walked over to the nightstand and picked up her cell phone. She stared at it for a few minutes, debating whether she really should do this or not. But the events several minutes prior replayed over in her head, and she made her decision. She had to get out of there. She needed to be somewhere or with someone that felt like home. That loved and supported her no matter what. Instantly, she knew who to call. Haley then, with shaky fingers, dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.


	64. Chapter 63

**Wow, I'm still totally in awe at everyone's comments from last chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed--especially those with the long ones. I really appreciate the detailed input. I know that what happened wasn't easy to read. I hated just writing it. In this chapter, it's all about Naley's feelings afterward. That's why it's not super long. I hope you like it and will continue to review. Thanks!  
**

* * *

** Chapter 63 **

**May 7, 2008 **

"…so then I called you, got on the plane, and here I am," Haley finished. She and Vivian were sitting on the bed in the guest room. It had taken a couple of days, but she finally managed to tell Vivian everything that had been going on.

"I had no idea," Vivian stated with a slightly shocked look on her face.

"Me either," Haley replied as the tears she'd been holding in started to pour out. Reliving all the memories of how she and Nathan started out and ended up now had taken a toll on her. It just made her feel that much worse.

"Haley Bop, I'm so sorry. Come here," Vivian stated while bringing her into a tight embrace. Haley was shaking as the sobs racked her petite frame.

"I gave him everything," she cried. "I loved him."

"I know, sweetie. I know," Vivian said with her own watery eyes.

"I don't u-understand h-how he could throw it all a-away." Nathan was always telling her how much he loved her. How much he needed her in his life. After everything, how could it all be a mistake? Sure, they had been through a lot. But life wasn't perfect. They were supposed to deal with it together. That was the whole point of marriage. It wasn't just about being in love. It was about supporting one another even when times got tough.

"Maybe I wasn't enough," Haley choked out—voicing her fear. This whole thing started because Nathan didn't want to talk to her. What kind of wife did that make her if her own husband couldn't open up to her?

"Haley, listen to me," Vivian stated sternly. She pulled away and forced Haley to look at her. "Don't you dare think that for even a second. You didn't do anything wrong. If anyone is to blame, it's Nathan. He's the one who screwed up."

"I know, but I just feel so…" she trailed off when another sob escaped. After repressing everything for a couple of days, Haley could no longer hold back. The situation and events that occurred finally seemed to have hit her. Vivian got up and grabbed the Kleenex box on the nightstand before returning to her previous spot. She handed Haley a tissue before pulling her back into a comforting embrace.

"I swear, if I wasn't pregnant, I'd fly to North Carolina and murder him," Vivian muttered. Haley didn't say anything. She just continued to cry and hug her sister tightly. Haley couldn't remember a time when she ever felt like she was literally falling apart. It was another half hour before she calmed down enough to talk. Vivian handed her another tissue.

"Thank you," Haley replied while wiping away the tear tracks. She didn't even have to look in the mirror to know that her eyes must be all swollen and red. She could certainly feel it.

"Do you feel a little better?" Vivian questioned with a concerned gaze.

"Maybe a tiny bit," Haley answered while she dabbed at her eyes with the tissue again.

"Have you talked to your friends yet?" Vivian asked tentatively. Haley knew that she was referring to Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, and Jake.

"No, I haven't even turned my cell phone on," she responded. Haley knew that she probably had about fifty messages from Brooke alone waiting for her. But she just couldn't talk to any of them right now. Haley didn't want to deal with the questions and have to tell all of them what happened. She was having a hard enough time believing it herself.

"Well, that's ok. You have to take care of yourself right now," Vivian said. "And you can stay here as long as you need to, Haley Bop. There's no rush."

"Thank you, Viv," Haley replied with a timid smile. She then felt her eyes start to water again. "Nathan and I were…uh…we were supposed to move into our new apartment in Tree Hill today. It's really nice, and we were both excited for it. But now…" she trailed off while shutting her eyes. The salty tears burned as they fell, yet again, from her eyes.

"Haley…"

"Viv, do you think you could just give me some time alone?" Haley questioned. Her sister stared at her with a worried expression. "Please?"

"Sure," Vivian answered softly. She gave her one more quick hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." Haley nodded. As soon as the door closed behind her sister, Haley laid down and buried her face in her pillow. She was crying so hard again that her entire body was trembling. Haley had been counting down the days that she and Nathan would be in Tree Hill in their new apartment. It was like the official beginning of their lives together. They wouldn't be forced to live in the same place anymore. This was by choice. It wasn't the school's apartment. It was theirs.

Now Haley didn't know what the hell it was. She wasn't even sure if Nathan still planned on moving in. _He could've gone somewhere else. _It was then that the image of him and Melissa together at her place flashed in her mind. Did he run to talk to her about their big fight, too? That thought alone just made her cry even harder. Haley clutched at her stomach as the pain started to consume her. Nathan had said that he wasn't interested in Melissa. But after all of the other lies, it's not like she could believe that. It didn't help that the pictures Dan had given her were permanently etched into her brain.

But despite all of the pain and sadness, nothing came close to the emptiness that Haley now felt in her heart. Nathan was like her other half. Even now that she was pissed and upset by what he did, she still couldn't deny that she loved him more than anything. It felt like a piece of her was missing without him. And it hurt like hell to think that she might never get that part of herself back.

* * *

"That's the last of it," Lucas announced as he and Jake dropped a couple of boxes on the ground. Nathan nodded before offering them a cold beer from the refrigerator. 

"Thanks," they replied. It had been a long and stressful day moving into the new apartment in Tree Hill. Nathan had been scrambling these last couple of days to get the rest of his things packed. In his haste, he forgot to label some of the boxes. He knew that he'd be kicking himself in the ass for that one later on when he wouldn't be able to find anything.

Nathan grabbed a beer for himself before joining the two on the couch. He grabbed the TV remote on the coffee table in front of him. He scanned through the channels until he found a basketball game on. It was a rerun that he'd already seen before. But Nathan didn't care. He needed a distraction at the moment as his brother and friend stared at him with concerned expressions. For the past couple of days, that's all they'd been doing. He knew that they were looking for answers—hoping that he'd finally break down and tell them what the hell was going on. But Nathan couldn't. He was having a hard enough time coming to terms with it himself. Everything at the moment seemed like one big nightmare that he just couldn't seem to shake.

"So, uh, Brooke and Peyton want us all to go out to dinner in an hour at my mom's café," Lucas commented casually. "You in?"

"I'll pass," Nathan stated without tearing his eyes away from the screen. "I'm wiped, and I've got a lot of unpacking to do."

"Are you sure?" Jake prodded. "I mean, it might do you some good to get out for a little while."

"Why would I want to go out when I just got here?" he questioned back—still staring straight ahead.

"Well, Jake's leaving for Georgia on Saturday. We all wanted to get together while there's still time." _There is no "all," _Nathan noted. He then quickly pushed that thought aside before he could dwell on it further.

"Maybe tomorrow," Nathan said.

"There's no food in the apartment," Lucas pointed out. "What are you going to eat?"

"I'll order a pizza," he answered.

"Look, Nathan…" Jake began before he interrupted.

"I'm fine," Nathan stated firmly. "You guys should go. Have fun. I'm just not up for it." He saw Lucas and Jake throw each other worried looks. Nathan then noticed Lucas running a hand through his hair and fidgeting slightly.

"Have you heard from her?" he asked tentatively. Nathan kept his expression neutral despite the stab of pain he felt in his heart.

"Who?" he played dumb.

"Haley," Jake clarified cautiously.

"Yeah, she called earlier this morning," Nathan lied.

"Really?" Lucas questioned. "I tried this morning, too, and her phone wasn't even on."

"Well, I caught her just before she and her parents headed out for breakfast. They must have been busy the rest of the day," he explained.

Lucas shook his head slightly before starting, "Nate, we…"

"Look, guys, thanks for all your help today. I really appreciate it. But if you don't mind, I'm tired, and I think I'm just going to go to bed," Nathan interjected as he shut off the TV and stood up. He then walked over to the door and held it open. "I'll probably see you tomorrow or something." Lucas looked like he wanted to say something else. However, he just closed his mouth before nodding for Jake to follow him.

"Tell her to call me the next time you talk to her," Lucas stated while looking him straight in the eye. It took everything inside of Nathan to hold his gaze.

"I will," he responded.

"Later, Nathan," Jake said before finally leaving. Nathan quickly shut the door behind them. Afterward, he walked down the hall to the bedroom. He made his way past the mounds of even more boxes before he reached the bed. Nathan sighed as he lay on his back staring up at the ceiling. He knew that his friends could see right through him. It wouldn't be long before they called him out on his lies. They weren't stupid. They knew that something had happened, and Haley wasn't in Atlanta visiting her parents in their RV. Brooke and Peyton had started asking questions the other day, but Nathan quickly changed the subject and occupied himself with packing.

That, however, proved to be more difficult than dodging the dynamic duo. Not all of Haley's things had been packed. Just looking at the clothes and other items she left behind made the ache in his heart and tension in his muscles increase. He felt like he was in Hell as he packed everything. Something as simple as one of her shirts made the memories come flooding back to him. Memories of how they started out. Memories of the amazing times they had. Memories of them fighting to prove that their love and marriage were the real deal. But it was one memory in particular that seemed most prominent—the one that always tore through him and flashed in his mind. It was their fight just a couple of days ago when he ruined everything.

The pain and anger on Haley's face that night were permanently burned into his mind. Nathan didn't blame Haley for slapping him. He deserved it and much more. He'd wanted to kick his own ass after she ordered him to get out of the apartment. How could he have said those things to her? How could he let his anger and emotions get the best of him like that?

Nathan screwed up big time, and he knew it. Haley wasn't the person he'd been mad at. It was himself. He was an idiot to think that he was protecting Haley by confiding in Melissa. The whole time he thought that things were good for them again, Haley had been suffering. He'd closed himself off to her, and she let him thinking that he'd come around eventually. But he didn't. He hurt her more than he ever could have imagined—to the point where she actually doubted his love and loyalty to her. He'd presented Melissa and his father with the perfect opportunity to swoop into their lives and tear them apart. And they succeeded. As if that wasn't bad enough, Nathan had been so upset and furious with them and himself that he actually took his anger out on Haley. He let his own insecurities and doubts about being a good enough husband get the best of him.

He never meant to imply that marrying her was a mistake. In fact, it was the opposite. He felt like her mistake. Time and time again Haley proved how amazing she was. How she was too good to be true. Nathan, on the other hand, just couldn't stop screwing up. He was bringing her down. It wasn't the other way around. But the words came out wrong. And as soon as they left his mouth, he knew that the damage was done. He'd wanted so badly to take them back and explain what he really meant. He wanted to tell her that he loved her more than anything and that she was the best thing in his life. He would be nothing without her.

But he didn't get a chance to say any of that. Haley demanded that he leave. He knew that she was hurting, and his presence was the source of it. So he exited the apartment without another word. He walked all around campus for about an hour trying to figure out how he could undo this mess. Nathan knew that if he didn't act fast, then he'd lose her. So he ran back to the apartment as quickly as he could. He had to talk to Haley. Nathan had to apologize for acting like such an asshole and a moron.

But he was too late. By the time he got back, she was gone. He noticed a few shirts thrown around the room. He looked to the open closet and saw that a good portion of her clothes were missing. He checked the hallway closet and found that her luggage was gone. Nathan then went into the living room to see if she left a note or anything else behind. And that's when he saw it. Haley's wedding ring gleamed in the light against the dark surface of the coffee table.

Even as he laid there in bed twirling it around between his fingers, Nathan still had that same feeling of being sucker punched as he did a couple of days ago. It wasn't long before the tremendous bout of guilt set in, too. Haley never took her ring off. Nathan knew that he must have really hurt Haley for her to leave it behind. It also made him wonder if he even had a chance of winning her back.

And even if he did, Nathan had no idea where Haley was. He knew from his friends that her cell phone was off, and she wasn't answering. He figured she was safe, but he still worried about her. Nathan couldn't even get Lydia and Jimmy on the phone. They were in their RV on the open road, and he didn't know their cell numbers. Nathan didn't know any of Haley's siblings' phone numbers or what specific cities they lived in. So he couldn't look them up. Nathan did know that Vivian had moved to Florida. He figured that Haley was most likely with her, since the sisters were so close. However, he couldn't remember her and Bill's last name or where specifically in Florida they had moved to. He couldn't track them down, either. The fact that Haley had taken her address book with her, too, only served to frustrate him more.

Nathan continued to stare at Haley's ring. It wasn't until a half hour later that he heard his cell phone go off in the other room. He placed the ring back in his pocket and quickly ran into the living room. He hoped to God that it was Haley. Even if she called to yell at him, he wouldn't care. Nathan just needed to know where she was and that she was safe. He checked the caller ID and saw that it was an unknown number. _It has to be her_, he thought.

"Haley?" he questioned anxiously.

"No, it's Melissa." Nathan instantly felt the disappointment fill him. However, it only lasted a second until all the fury he'd been holding in over these past few days erupted.

"What the hell do you want?" he gritted out.

"I just wanted to talk to you. See how things are going with your mom," Melissa stated. "Are you ok? You don't sound like yourself."

"Are you asking because you care, or is it because you just want more juicy gossip to share with Rachel?" he questioned.

"What? No," she denied. "Why would you even think that?"

"You know, Melissa, you really had me fooled. For a little while, I actually believed that you weren't the conniving, manipulative bitch I always thought that you were. But I guess that you proved me wrong again."

"Nathan, what are you talking about?" Melissa asked. "I haven't…"

"Don't even try to deny it," Nathan cut her off. "Someone told me everything you said to Rachel in the bathroom about my mom at the banquet. How the hell could you do something like that?"

"Look, I'm sorry if you're upset," she apologized. "I should've kept my mouth shut. She's my friend, and we just started talking. I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously," Nathan retorted. "Because if you had been, you wouldn't have trash talked about my wife, either. Did you honestly think that by us having a couple of conversations, I'd actually leave Haley for you?"

"You opened up to me," she pointed out. "I didn't force you to tell me anything. If you can't talk to your wife about things like that, then something is seriously wrong."

"I can talk to her. I just didn't want to, because she's been through enough. I didn't want to drag her back into my family's problems. There's a difference," he argued.

"Just keep telling yourself that. Be in denial," she responded smugly. "I'm sure you'll believe it eventually."

"If anyone is in denial, it's you. Nothing would've happened between us, and it never will again. Some stupid, fake apology and sob story about your brother aren't going to change how I feel. Assuming that story was even real."

"It was," Melissa informed him.

"Well, it's nice to know that you care about him enough to use him as a way to get back with an old boyfriend."

"It wasn't like that."

"And what about the supposed boyfriend you had?" Nathan continued. "Did you pay Robert to act the part, or is he just blind to who you really are?"

"No, I did meet him when I apologized to you. I thought I liked him until I saw how boring he was. There was no spark. Then we were working on the project for class together, and you were talking to me again. I thought that I had gotten over you, but I hadn't," Melissa informed him. "You're a pretty tough act to follow, Nathan. I just wanted to be close to you again."

"I don't care. What you did was wrong, Melissa."

"Well, it's not like you're some saint. You're the one who hasn't been honest with Haley."

"I know. I messed up, too. But I wasn't as malicious as you were. I didn't have a hidden agenda, and I didn't go around blabbing other people's business," Nathan stated.

"I told you I'm sorry."

"Am I supposed to believe that after everything?"

"I don't know. What the hell do you want from me, Nathan?!" Melissa exclaimed.

"I want you to get the hell out of my life and leave me alone," he answered in a firm voice. "I'm done with your mind games. When you see Haley and me next semester, don't even talk to us or come near us. And you can pass that message along to your good friend Rachel, too."

"Nathan…" she pled.

"I'm serious, Melissa. It's over," he declared. "And I'm sure Brooke will have no problem cutting you or Rachel from the squad if you cause anymore problems."

"She can't do that," Melissa argued.

"She can if she feels you're harassing fellow squad members and bringing down their performance." Nathan didn't know if that was true. But he figured that if things got really bad, then Brooke could find some way to get rid of them. That's assuming that he and Haley would be together again. He still had to find Haley and convince her to take his sorry ass back.

"And you say that I'm manipulative," she scoffed. "But you know what? Fine. I'll let you and the homewrecker have your little happily ever after. It's obvious that she's got you on a tight leash. And since I don't date bitches, I guess she can have you."

"Says the bitter and jealous ex-girlfriend who never had me to begin with. But hey, say 'hi' to Robert for me. And don't forget to pay him. His acting skills were superb," Nathan threw back.

"I did not pay…"

"Bye, Melissa," he stated before closing his phone. He smiled slightly. It felt good to finally put Melissa in her place. He'd been holding all of that back for too long now. Nathan then went into the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the refrigerator. He needed to relax after that phone call. Nathan took a seat in the kitchen. A couple of minutes later, he pulled Haley's wedding ring out of his pocket and stared at it again. His short-lived relief about dealing with Melissa was soon replaced by that familiar and ever-growing ache in his heart. _God, I miss Haley. _He finished his beer and threw it in the garbage. Then, afterward, Nathan did something that he hadn't done in a very long time. He got another one.


	65. Chapter 64

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! There's some Team Haley and Team Nathan going on. Then there are people who feel bad for both. It's really interesting to read your different thoughts and opinions. I don't know about you guys, but I was slightly disappointed with last night's episode. I liked that all of these old characters came back, but I sort of felt like they took away from the Naley storyline. Although, I guess that was the point, since Naley aren't really talking right now. But I would've liked to see maybe a bit more happen between them. **

**The things I did like, however, were Jamie's scenes with everyone. Him holding Chester and freaking out Skills was awesome. And I loved the fact that Nathan said to Jamie that he had the best mom in the world. Maybe now he won't blame everything that happened on Haley and have a better appreciation for his mom. The whole "Daddy's in timeout" was so cute! Brooke firing her bitch of a mother was great, too. Go Brooke! **

**The thing that scared the living crap out of me, though, was Dan. First off, he's already buying a basketball for Jamie. I hope to God he doesn't try to get into his head now and pressure him about the game. If you've read the spoilers, I know he's supposed to come save the day with Jamie. But I still get this creepy feeling like he hasn't changed at all when I look at him. I really do not trust him. And then he slept with Psycho Derek's hooker. Jeez, that lady gets around. Gross! I want Dan back in jail and as far away from Lucas, Naley, and Jamie as possible. **

**And that's the end of my rant. I hope you guys like this chapter. Although, it is very angsty. But please continue to leave your comments, since I really love reading them. Thanks!  
**

* * *

** Chapter 64**

"Son of a…" Nathan trailed off as he bolted up in bed too fast. His head was pounding and the incessant ringing of his cell phone wasn't helping. _Why the hell did I drink that much again?_ All it took was one look to the empty left side of the bed for him to get his answer. Once again, he was reminded that Haley was gone. Nathan then quickly reached for the phone. _Dear God please let this be Haley_, he prayed.

"Hello?" Nathan answered.

"Nathan, honey, it's Mom," Deb's voice said on the other line.

"Oh, hey, Mom," he replied while trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. It was starting to become a habit every time he picked up the phone. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," she reassured him. "I was just wondering if you wanted to stop by the center today and visit. I know that you've been busy with school and moving back to Tree Hill recently. But I figured that you'd be free by now. So what do you say?"

Nathan rubbed his sore head before replying, "Uh, sure. Just give me a couple of hours to get ready, and I'll be there."

"Great. See you later, sweetie. Bye."

"Bye," he said before shutting his phone. _At least somebody's doing well_, he thought. Nathan then got up and headed into the bathroom to take some Tylenol. It literally felt like someone had taken a wrecking ball to his brain. The last time he'd gotten that drunk and passed out had been when he married Haley. Almost instantly, he regretted letting his mind go there as he felt that same mixture of guilt and pain eat away at him inside. Nathan tried to busy himself with getting ready. His mom was expecting him, and he didn't have time for a pity party at the moment. There would be plenty of time to beat himself up over it later.

It was another hour and a half before he was done showering and getting dressed. Nathan had decided to lay down for several minutes, also. He really did have the worst hangover, and it was making him slower than usual. When he finally felt up to it, Nathan made his way to Pine Crest. He went to the front desk and signed in. Afterward, the receptionist informed him that his mom was in room 222. Nathan thanked her before heading towards the stairwell nearby. Once he was on the second floor, he walked along the corridor in search of the room. It was a few more minutes before he finally found it. The building was a lot bigger than he expected.

"Nathan!" Deb exclaimed as he walked through the open doorway.

"Hey, Mom," he greeted as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," he replied as they pulled away. "You look great."

"Thanks," she responded while looking at him. He felt himself tense slightly when she frowned. "Are you alright? You look tired?"

"Uh, yeah. It's just been stressful moving into the new apartment and everything. I'm a little worn out."

"Oh, I'm sorry for bothering you, Nathan. If you were that tired, you didn't have to come."

"No, it's ok. I'm glad to see you," he reassured her. Although a lot was going on, Nathan was genuinely happy to see his mom. He could just tell from the smile on her face that something was different about her.

"It's a nice day out. Do you think you're up for a walk?" Deb proposed. "This place has really beautiful grounds."

"Yeah, sure," Nathan answered. He followed as his mom led the way. She was right when she said the outside of the building was nice. It looked as if there was a private park in back of the place. There were some people laying in the sun on a few lounges. Others were sitting on the patio sets talking in groups. There were colorful flowers and trees everywhere. Even a small pond was included. The whole atmosphere seemed very calming. Nathan was glad that his mom had agreed to go to Pine Crest.

"It's a little hotter out than I'd expected. Let's just find a place to sit with some shade," Deb suggested. Nathan nodded. The weather lately really was starting to heat up.  
He'd already begun to sweat as soon as they'd stepped out of the building and into the scorching sun. Deb walked down a small path until she reached a bench. There were bushes and a few trees that managed to block out the sun and others from their view. The two sat side by side looking out at the small pond.

"So, your father told me about you getting the MVP Award," Deb commented breaking the silence. Nathan felt a knot form in his stomach and his fists clench. Dan was another person he had to deal with. He was furious that his father actually had the nerve to spy on him. It was because of Dan and his damn pictures that Haley actually believed that something had been going on between him and Melissa. Nathan had wanted to confront him days ago, but he decided to wait. There was a strong possibility that he could lose his temper and actually end up choking his father to death. And that wasn't an option. Nathan wanted to be as calm and in control as possible when he finally gave his father what he deserved.

"I'm so proud of you, Nathan," she continued.

"Thanks, Mom," he replied with a small smile.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be there," Deb added solemnly a few seconds later. "It's the story of my life."

"Mom, it's not…"

"You don't have to make excuses for me," she interrupted. "I've made a lot of mistakes in the past, Nathan. I think it's time that I finally owned up to them." Nathan watched as she took a deep breath. A second later, she reached over and took his hand in hers.

"Nathan, missing you wasn't the only reason that I wanted to you come here today," Deb informed him.

"What else is there?" he questioned puzzled.

"Being in this place, it's given me a new perspective," she stated. "I've gotten the chance really step back and take a look at my life and all of the choices I've made without alcohol to cloud my judgment."

"That's good, Mom."

"There's more. Above everything, what I most regret over the years is hurting you," Deb said. "I…I…" Nathan could see her eyes start to water as she struggled to find the right words.

"Mom…"

"I haven't been a very good mother to you. And I am so deeply sorry that I let your father bully you the way that he did. I could've stood up to him, but I didn't," Deb declared as she squeezed his hand. She wiped away a few tears before continuing.

"I want you to know that none of this has ever been your fault. I was selfish and too caught up in my own misery to do anything about it. I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you. I'm sorry that I let myself become so weak that I thought killing myself was the only way out. I'm just…I'm so sorry, Nathan." Nathan blinked back his own tears in his eyes as he watched his mother break down for the second time in front of him. He pulled her close as she sobbed into his chest.

"It's ok, Mom. I forgive you." he muttered softly as she continued to cry. "We're going to get through this." Nathan knew that she was broken. Living for years with a manipulative and insensitive bastard like his father could do that to a person. And although he'd also been angry with his mother in the past, Nathan knew that she was genuinely trying to repent for her sins now. He rubbed her back trying to calm her down. It felt like they'd been sitting there for hours before her sobs finally started to subside.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a mess," Deb commented as she wiped away the tear tracks on her face. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

"Mom, it's alright. I understand," Nathan reassured her. He'd rather see her sober and crying rather than drunk and aloof.

"I don't deserve it, but thank you," she replied. Nathan nodded as silence descended upon them.

"I also want you to know that I've made some really important decisions," Deb commented after a little while.

"About what?" he asked curiously.

"When I finally leave here in a few weeks, things are going to change. I've…um…I've talked to the counselors and taken some time to really think about it."

"Think about what?" Nathan prodded when she didn't continue right away.

"I'm going to divorce your father," Deb declared. "I can't go back to the life I had before. That's what got me into this mess. I want to be happy, and the only way I will be is if I can have a fresh start." Nathan stared at her surprised as he tried to process what she'd just said. Most people would probably feel hurt or depressed about their parents getting a divorce. Nathan, however, felt nothing but relief. He had tried to help his mom leave Dan a long time ago. But she wasn't ready back then. Hopefully, she was now.

"You're really going to do it this time?" he questioned making sure.

"I already called a lawyer, and I'm going to move into the beach house," she answered. "I think it'll be better for me."

"Does Dad know yet?"

"Yeah, I broke the news to him several days ago."

"How did he take it?" Nathan inquired apprehensively. _He probably flipped out_.

"He laughed before finally realizing that I was serious. He tried to talk me out of it, but I wouldn't give in. It was when he started yelling that security had to come in and remove him." _I knew it_.

"Oh my God. You're ok, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Call me crazy, but the sight of the great Dan Scott being dragged out of the building by two burly men kicking and screaming was actually pretty funny," Deb stated with a smile.

"I so would've paid to see that."

"Well, I'm sure they have it on the security camera footage," she joked. Nathan laughed while shaking his head.

"Unbelievable."

"I know," Deb agreed. "Anyway, why don't we forget it about it. I'm sick of talking about Dan. What's going on with you? How's the new apartment?"

"It's, uh, it's good," Nathan replied as he gave his mother the most normal smile he could muster. Meanwhile, his insides had, once again, seemed to knot up. He was a little nervous about where this conversation could be going.

"And how are things going with you and Haley?"

"Um, also good," he answered while trying to suppress the guilt he felt after lying to his mom. He then gave her a curious look. His mother had never really cared about Haley before. Unless she was just trying to find out if they'd split up yet—which had sort of come true, unfortunately.

"I'm glad," Deb stated with a smile. "You know, maybe you could bring her with you the next time you visit."

"Why?" Nathan was now genuinely confused. "I thought that you didn't…um…like her."

"Well, I was wrong about her, too. She's put me in my place a time or two and lord knows I needed it. I'm glad that she's been there to protect and support you when I couldn't," Deb admitted. "It's probably why I was so hard on her. Haley has helped you in ways that I never could. I was really bitter about that for a while. But I know that you really love her. And I can't be angry with her for making my son happy and becoming a better man. So next time you come, if she wants to see me, I'd like to put everything behind us and start over."

"I'm sure she'd like that," Nathan replied as his mother's words ripped right through him.

"Good," Deb stated with a smile before looking at her watch. "Oh, I actually have to go. I've got another counseling session in ten minutes."

"That's alright. I've got some things to do today anyway," he responded as they stood up and started to make their way back to the building.

"Thank you for coming, Nathan," she said while hugging him. "And I'm sorry again about earlier. I'm still trying to deal with everything."

"I told you it's fine, Mom. I'm glad you're working through it," he encouraged. "I'll visit again soon."

"Ok," she nodded with a small smile. "Bye, sweetie."

"Bye, Mom." Deb gave him one last hug before turning around and heading down a nearby corridor. Nathan then headed to the parking lot. He unlocked his SUV and got in. He didn't make any move to start the car. Nathan just sat there letting all the things his mother had said sink in. But his thoughts seemed to later drift back to her words about Haley. His mother was right about everything. Haley had helped him and made him happy. She was always there to protect and support him. She had promised to never leave him. She had promised him always and forever. But Nathan had hurt her, and she had every right to walk out.

It was now four days since he'd seen or talked to his wife, and it was slowly killing him. He needed Haley. He wanted her back. Nathan couldn't take this ache in his heart anymore. As he sat in his car, Nathan felt like he was suffocating. He rolled down the window a little bit to get some air, but it wasn't helping. He was falling apart. As if being guided by some unseen force, Nathan reached into his pocket for his cell phone. He was no longer in control of his body as his fingers dialed her number. All he knew was that he had to hear her voice. Whether she answered or not, Nathan had to have some type of contact. There wasn't even a ring on the other line. It just went straight to her voicemail.

"_You've reached Haley James Scott. Congratulations! Leave me a message and I'll get back to you._" Nathan heard the beep sound. There was so much he wanted to say to her. He opened his mouth, but the words just wouldn't come out. Everything he had to tell her he wanted to say in person. He didn't want to leave some pathetic message. He quickly hung up a second later. Nathan then felt the tears that had been prickling at his eyes come pouring out.

Things weren't supposed to be this way. Haley was supposed to be in Tree Hill with him right now. They should be hanging out with their friends or staying in to christen their new apartment. If they were going to argue about anything, it should be how to arrange the furniture and what colors to paint the rooms. And most importantly, they should be getting ready to celebrate their one-year wedding anniversary on Sunday. Nathan already had everything planned out. He was going to take her to his favorite restaurant on the Market Street Dock. They'd gotten married near the water. Nathan figured that being near it for their anniversary would make the night more special.

Afterward, they would stroll along the pier. The whole place was lit up at night, and it produced a romantic atmosphere. Nathan was positive that Haley would love it. And then, once he'd finally built up his courage, he would give Haley her gift. He could just picture her shocked and excited face. In fact, he was looking forward to her reaction—despite his nervousness. Nathan knew that this was something that she wanted more than anything, even if she never really mentioned it directly.

But now that was all shot to Hell. Nathan didn't even know if he'd be able to track Haley down by their anniversary. And if he did, would she even want to talk to him? At that thought, Nathan leaned his head against the steering wheel. He felt like such a pansy for crying. The last time he'd balled his eyes out had been when he was a little kid. It had been during one of Dan's early basketball torture sessions. Losing Haley, however, was much more serious and felt a million times worse. She was the love of his life. Of course he was devastated. The fact that he'd been holding everything in for the last several days and drowning his sorrows in alcohol last night didn't help matters. Nathan could already feel another throbbing headache forming. All the anguish and regret he'd been harboring just came pouring out. He couldn't stop even if he tried. And at this point, he didn't even know if he wanted to.

* * *

"Haley, you have to eat something," Vivian stated. Haley turned her gaze away from the kitchen window to look at her sister.

"Huh?" Haley replied. She, Vivian, and Bill were eating dinner together that evening. The conversation had been light, but Haley soon found herself zoning out completely. As much as she loved her sister and was thankful to be staying with her, she missed her friends. It was now Friday, and Haley knew that they were probably worried sick about her. She still hadn't turned on her phone or talked to anyone.

"You've barely touched your food," Vivian pointed out.

"Oh, um, I guess I'm not hungry," she replied while moving the food around in her plate with her fork. No matter how hard she tried, Haley just couldn't put her food down anymore. It was like her appetite had completely disappeared. A second later, she noticed Vivian and Bill exchange worried looks out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you want me to make you something else?" Vivian offered. "I bought some cinnamon-flavored oatmeal today. Maybe that will be better for your stomach. I'll even put whipped cream on it."

"Thanks, but I'm full," Haley stated. "I'll just save the rest of this for tomorrow." She then got up and covered her plate with some plastic wrap. Afterward, she put it in the refrigerator.

"Are you at least going to stay and talk to us?" Vivian questioned when she noticed Haley about to leave the room.

"I've got a headache. I think I'm going to just take a walk and get some fresh air," she responded. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Alright," Vivian said with a nod. Haley gave her a small smile before finally leaving the kitchen. A few minutes later, she was walking along the sidewalk. The sun was just starting to set, but the humidity in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Haley could already feel herself start to sweat a little. Nevertheless, she enjoyed being outside for a change. Haley continued her walk until she reached the end of the neighborhood. To her surprise, she saw a park and gigantic lake located nearby. The scenery was absolutely gorgeous and gave her a perfect view of the sunset. Haley looked around to make sure the coast was clear before crossing the main road.

She walked on the grass until she reached the cement walkway adjacent to the lake. Haley went all the way to the edge and leaned on the railing. She looked down and could see all the tiny fish swimming below. After a little while, she could feel her feet hurting from all the walking she did. She spotted a bench nearby and took a seat. As Haley proceeded to watch the sky, she could feel her cell phone burning a hole in her pocket. She knew that she couldn't avoid the real world forever.

It was a couple more minutes before Haley finally gave in. She grabbed her cell phone, flipped it open, and turned it on. A few seconds later, a little message popped up saying that she had fifty three missed calls. _I knew it_, Haley thought. She also wasn't surprised to learn that she had about thirty voicemails. With a sigh, she pushed the appropriate button to retrieve them.

"_Tutor Girl, it's been about a week. You seriously need to turn on your phone and call me back. We're all worried about you. I know that Nathan says you're with your parents in their RV, but something doesn't seem right. I mean, why would you leave when the two of you are about to move into your new apartment? And why haven't you called any of us? Personally, I think he's lying through is teeth. So please call me back…_" Brooke's voice said. If Haley didn't know any better, she could've sworn that there was a hint of desperation in her friend's voice. She then listened to the other messages that she'd received. It was, once again, Brooke. Lucas, Peyton, and Jake had all called repeatedly. They were just as confused and concerned as Brooke about what was going on.

While she was grateful that her friends were so worried, she couldn't quite suppress the disappointment she felt. The person she needed to hear from the most hadn't called. There was not one message from Nathan. Haley thought that he would at least try to find out where she was or if she was safe. But then she reminded herself that she was no more than a mistake to him. Why would he call? Nathan hadn't even told their friends what really happened. He'd made up some story about her visiting her parents. Haley didn't know whether she was angry or relieved by that explanation.

She was angry, because she figured he made that up to save his ass. If they're friends knew the truth, Nathan would probably be dead by now. Brooke would've made sure of that. On the other hand, Haley didn't know if she could deal with her friends knowing. They would undoubtedly leave messages saying how horrible this whole situation was. Haley needed time to deal with everything herself before they put their two cents in.

About fifteen minutes later, Haley had finally gotten through all of the voicemails. There was one that was completely blank. But she figured that one of them had called and figured it was pointless to say something else. Either that or it was simply a wrong number. Haley then went into her call log to delete her list of missed calls. She didn't even bother looking through it. It was all her friends, anyway. If anyone else needed her, she was sure they would've left some kind of message, too.

After that was finished, Haley returned her attention to the beautiful scene before her. The reflection of the setting sun on the water was very calming. It was just the escape that she needed at the moment. Haley stayed in that spot for the next hour soaking it in. It wasn't until it was almost pitch black out that she finally made her way back to the house.

"Haley?" she heard Vivian call as soon as she'd walked through the front door.

"Yeah," Haley answered while making her way into the living room.

"Come sit with me," Vivian requested. Haley nodded and sat next to her sister on the couch.

"What's up?"

"Ok…um…I'm just going to say it. I'm really worried about you, Haley Bop," she stated.

"Why?"

"I know that this is an incredibly hard time for you, but it's been almost a week."

"So?" she questioned confused.

"I've been thinking that maybe you should get in touch with some of your friends back in Tree Hill," Vivian suggested. "The time away has been good for you, but I'm afraid that not having contact with anyone is making things harder. And the longer you wait, the worse it might get for you."

"The longer I wait for what?" Haley asked still not getting it. Her sister had told her before that she needed to focus on herself. Haley didn't understand why she was suddenly proposing the opposite now.

"To deal with everything," Vivian elaborated. "I mean, you haven't really talked to Nathan either…"

"Wait, you actually want me to call Nathan?" Haley inquired edgily.

"I'm not saying you need to have a heart-to-heart chat with him. Even if you call just to yell at him and get everything off of your chest, it might be good," she proposed. "And you don't know how he's feeling. After everything you told me, Nathan really seemed to love you. Maybe he just got carried away and…"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Haley exclaimed angrily while standing up. "Several days ago you wanted to kill him, and now, all of a sudden, you're taking his side?!"

"I'm not taking his side. I'm saying this for you," Vivian defended. "You're not eating, Haley. You can barely get out of bed in the morning. You've been very withdrawn lately. I just…I don't know what to do."

"Vivian, there's nothing you can do! My marriage just fell apart!" Haley pointed out—her voice rising with every word. "What do you expect?"

"Sweetie, I know that this is all very hard…"

"No, you don't know!" Haley shouted back. "You have no damn idea!"

"Haley…"

"Your husband didn't lie to you for weeks. Your husband didn't hang around with his tramp of an ex-girlfriend and pour his heart out to her. Your husband didn't look you in the eye and say that love wasn't enough. Your husband didn't call your marriage a mistake!" Haley screamed as the tears started to fall freely now. Any sense of peace she'd experienced moments before by the lake had completely disappeared. There was only pain and sadness again. Haley could feel her legs starting to give out as her sobs seemed to rip through her small body.

However, two strong arms came out to catch her just in time. They moved her back over to the couch next to Vivian. Haley looked up and noticed Bill standing in front of her with the Kleenex box now in his hands. She took it from him before grabbing a few tissues to wipe away the endless trail of tears on her face. A couple of minutes later, she felt Vivian's comforting hand rub her back.

"Thanks, Bill," Vivian commented softly. "I've got it from here."

"Alright, let me know if you need anything else," he replied before leaving the room.

"He didn't even call," Haley muttered after a few minutes. The tears were still flowing, but her sobs had died down.

"What?"

"All of my friends called and left messages. I didn't even get one from Nathan," she clarified. "They don't even know what happened. He made up some story about me visiting Mom and Dad."

"Haley, I'm so sorry," Vivian apologized quietly. "I was trying to help. I can't stand seeing you like this. Crying and just giving in to things isn't you. You're a fighter."

"I know," Haley stated solemnly. "But now there's nothing to fight for."


	66. Chapter 65

**Hey, all. Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter. I just want to let you know that I have a new poll under my profile if you want to check that out. I'll probably leave it open until next Thursday. And in light of the fact that I don't have any classes today and am officially on spring break, I decided to update again for you guys. For those of you waiting for the next chapter of Never Too Late, I hope to write and post it this week. I've been working on one for Secrets of Life. But as soon as I finish that, I'll get to NTL. **

**Also, just a little fun fact, I couldn't figure out why the hell Owen on the show looked so familiar to me. It was driving me crazy for about a week, because I couldn't place where I'd seen him before. But it finally hit me a couple of days ago where I've seen him. He played that jerk Flash in the first Spiderman movie. So that's my big revelation of the week! lol! I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review! Thank you!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 65**

Nathan could feel his hands shaking slightly. This was it. There was no going back. If he wanted his life to move forward—if he wanted his freedom—he had to do this. Taking a deep breath, he finally opened the door and stepped into the building. There were tons of people walking every which way, but Nathan kept his eyes focused on his target. _Just stay cool_, he coached himself. _Don't let him get to you. _A couple of minutes later, Nathan was standing just outside the doorway of the office.

"…I said that I wanted it by Monday. It's now Saturday," Dan yelled into the phone. "Get it to me before three o'clock this afternoon or you're fired." _Well, he's in a great mood_, Nathan thought sarcastically. Dan looked over a few more papers on his desk before finally glancing up.

"Well, well, well, the prodigal son returns," he said with a smug smile. Nathan fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I was wondering when you'd finally break down and come visit me."

"This isn't a social call," Nathan stated bluntly.

"I figured as much. Let's face it, the last time you stepped into the dealership you were five, and it was Take-Your-Child-to-Work Day."

"I saw the pictures, Dad," he said cutting to the chase. "You would really stoop as low as to spy on me?"

"So, Miss James actually broke down and showed them to you," he laughed. "I'm not surprised. She looked pretty upset while I was talking to her. But then again, she had every right to be, since you were fooling around with Melissa behind her back."

"I wasn't fooling around with her. We had to work on a project, and we talked. That was it," Nathan declared. "And what makes it any of your business what I do anyway?"

"You're my son. I have every right to be concerned about your future. This is a very important time in your life. You don't want to screw everything up by making the wrong choices."

"The only wrong choice I've made is putting up with all of your crap. I'm grown up, Dad. You can't control me anymore."

"I guess that's Haley's job, right?" he smirked. "Although, God only knows what you're going to do now. You know, since she left you." Nathan stared at his father dumbfounded. _Did he spy on me again?_

"How did you know that?" he inquired edgily.

"Actually, I didn't. You just told me," Dan retorted as his smirk widened. "Congratulations, son. You're a free man." This time, Nathan did roll his eyes.

"We're not breaking up. Haley just needed some time away."

"It's usually the first step. I believe it's called 'trial separation.'"

"Well, you'd know all about that. Wouldn't you, Dad?" Nathan shot back with a smirk of his own. He knew that Dan was trying to get to him. But it wasn't like Nathan didn't know how to push his buttons, either.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Your mother and I are still together. As soon as she beats the booze and comes home, things will be back to normal."

"No, they won't," he objected. "I visited Mom yesterday. And from what she told me, she's divorcing you as soon as possible."

"She's not in her right mind, Nathan. She has no idea what she's talking about," Dan retorted. His voice was calm, but Nathan was still able to hear a defensive undertone.

"Actually, she does. You see, without all the alcohol and medication, Mom's finally coming to see you as the pathetic, insecure bastard that you are. And she wants nothing more to do with you."

"Much like your wife," Dan shot back as he stood up to put a folder in one of the filing cabinets. "Where did Haley go again?"

"Unlike you, I can fix what I've done. But you've spent years being nothing more than a sadistic asshole. No amount of sweet talking and fake apologies is going to erase that," Nathan stated. "She's done letting you poison her life, and so am I."

"Poisoning your life?" Dan questioned incredulously. Nathan could see the fire starting to burn in his father's eyes. "You are one ungrateful little shit. You and your mother would be nothing without me. I'm the one who provided for this family. I started this dealership and gave you both everything you could ask for over the years. And I'm the reason you won't be working a nine to five job someday. You're a great basketball player, Nathan, and that's all because of me. I made you what you are."

"I'm a great player? Wow, Dad, I had no idea. You know, since all you've ever done is tear me down for fifteen fucking years," he angrily retorted. "Whatever talent and skills I have now, I've earned. I've busted my ass. Who was subjected to all of those rigorous practices? I was. Who played in the games? I did. Who won all of those championships and gained MVP awards? Me. So don't kid yourself, Dad. You may have taught me the game, but I've perfected it. And no has-been like you is going to take that away from me!" Before Nathan even knew what was happening, his father had him up against the wall by the neck.

"You better watch it, son," he threatened. "When you play with fire, you're going to get burned. I brought you into this world. Trust me, I can take you out of it."

"Well, I'm right here, Dad. You want to hurt me? Then go ahead and do it," Nathan challenged. He stopped trying to pry Dan's hands off of his neck and just stood there. Nathan looked him directly in the eyes. He wasn't going to show fear. Not this time. He was sick of his father trying to intimidate him.

"Go ahead, Dad. There's no need to play anymore games. Hit me. Do whatever it is you want to do," Nathan pushed. "Prove once and for all who's the stronger Scott." He felt his father's grip on his neck tighten. Nathan flinched slightly but continued to meet Dan's livid gaze head on. One of his father's hands let go and reeled back. Nathan braced himself for the punch that was sure to be coming. He instinctively closed his eyes when he saw the fist heading his way.

A second later, he heard a loud smacking sound and something crumbling. His eyes shot open and looked to the left just in time to see Dan pull his hand out of a now large hole in the wall a couple of inches from his head. Nathan stared at his father semi-shocked as he felt his other hand let go of his neck, and he backed away.

"Mr. Scott, is everything alright in here? I heard a big bang or something," an older woman said after entering the office. Nathan recognized her as his father's secretary. He quickly saw Dan hide his bloody knuckles behind his back.

"It's fine, Jean. Go back to work," Dan instructed. She gave him a concerned look and glanced between the two and at the wall. When neither of them offered an explanation, she nodded and then left. Silence enveloped the room as Nathan continued to stare perplexedly at his father. Dan, however, couldn't seem to meet his eyes for that long.

"You might want to work on your aim," Nathan commented. However, he knew that there was no way that his father could've missed him like that. Hitting that wall instead of him wasn't bad aim or a mistake. It was a choice.

"What is it that you want from me, Nathan?" Dan asked edgily—finally meeting his gaze. Nathan knew that he'd now gained the upper hand. Dan Scott was a powerful man that claimed to be capable of many things. But in the end, no matter how much he denied or tried to hide it, his one weakness would always be his son. Even though he did horrible things, it was Dan's way of expressing it. Nathan, however, didn't want to be on the receiving end of that anymore—which was why he had to break away from his father once and for all.

"I want you to leave Haley, Mom, and me alone," he stated. "For good."

"I won't turn my back on my family," Dan replied firmly.

"Actually, we're turning our backs on you," Nathan clarified before reaching into his jacket to pull out a piece of paper. He then handed it to his father.

"This is a restraining order," Dan said with a shocked expression on his face.

"I know. It requires you to stay at least 100 feet away from me at all times. And when Mom and Haley sign off on it, you won't be able to get near them, either," he elaborated.

"Nathan…" he tried to reason.

"I'm not playing around anymore, Dad. This shit is serious. And if you try to pull something, trust me, action will be taken," Nathan warned. "It's over." Dan's previous expression of bewilderment quickly transformed in to an ice cold glare. He knew he'd lost, and that there was no way to get himself out of this one.

"Then what the hell are you still doing here?" he questioned bitterly while crumpling the paper in his fist. Nathan took that as his sign to leave. He looked into the cold eyes of his father one last time before shaking his head, turning around, and walking out of the office. He made his way through the parking lot back to his SUV. As he drove home a few minutes later, Nathan already felt like a huge weight had been lifted. He had done it. He had finally cut all ties with Dan. He was free.

But as happy as he was to face his father and come out on top, Nathan couldn't fully enjoy it. He knew that Haley would've been so proud of him. It was because of her that he finally found the strength to not just accept the things that happened to him. She had taught him to challenge them and fight back. Haley had always told him that he deserved better. And soon, Nathan had believed it, too.

That's why had he couldn't give up on her. He wasn't going to just sit back and let her completely slip away from him. He had to fight for her. Nathan didn't know how he would do it, but he was determined to track down Haley. Their one-year anniversary was tomorrow, and they were supposed to be together. She deserved to hear the truth. She had to know how much he loved her and wanted…no, needed her in his life. Nathan sped up to get home quicker. A couple of minutes later, he finally arrived back at the apartment complex. He parked the car, and then hastily made his way up the stairs to his floor. He ran down the hallway and rounded the corner. He halted, however, when he saw Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake all waiting outside his apartment. They seemed to be in deep conversation

"Uh, hey, guys," he greeted getting their attention. "What are you doing here?" They all looked over at him surprised.

"Hey, we were just wondering if you wanted to come to my mom's café for a little while," Lucas stated.

"Yeah, I'm leaving for Georgia in a few hours. I thought it'd be nice if we all could hang out before I go," Jake added.

"Really? Is that the story?" Brooke questioned the guys sarcastically. "Because I thought that we all came here to find out where the hell Haley really is."

"Brooke," Lucas said in a warning tone.

"No, she's right," Peyton spoke up. "Something weird is going on. It's been a freaking week, and I'm not taking the subtle approach anymore." She then turned her attention to Nathan. "We want the truth. What happened to Haley?"

"And why hasn't she answered her phone or called us back?" Brooke threw in with her arms crossed. "There is no way in hell that I'm buying the story about her visiting her parents. She was so excited about moving to Tree Hill and into this apartment. She wouldn't miss that." Nathan looked between the two angry women and gulped. Afterward, he glanced at Lucas and Jake. Their expressions were a little softer but still probing.

"Look, I didn't want to corner you. But honestly, Nathan, what's going on?" Lucas inquired. "We're all really worried." Nathan sighed as he looked at all of them. He couldn't lie any longer. And he didn't want to. He then pulled out his key and started to unlock the apartment door.

"Nathan, you can't just ignore us and…" Peyton started when he interrupted. He opened the door and turned to face them again.

"I'm not," he declared. "I'll tell you everything. Let's just go inside first." They all nodded before heading into the apartment. As they took seats in the living room, Nathan closed the door behind them. When he turned back around to face them, they all stared at him expectantly. It was the second time today that Nathan found himself slightly shaking. There was a strong possibility that he wouldn't even be alive after this conversation with his friends. He knew that they would be beyond pissed—not that he'd blame them.

"Well?" Brooke urged impatiently. Her arms were folded, once again. _Oh yeah, I'm dead._ Nathan then took a seat on the coffee table facing them.

"First of all, before I begin, I want you guys to know that I'm sorry for lying. A lot has happened, and I needed some time to deal with it all."

"So Haley is not with her parents in Atlanta," Jake assumed.

"No, she's not. To be honest, I don't know where she is," Nathan revealed.

"What?" Brooke asked confused. "How can you not know? She's your wife."

"I don't know, because we got into a big fight. By the time I got back to the apartment, she had already left."

"How bad of a fight was it?" Peyton questioned with a concerned expression.

"Really bad," he replied. "She left this behind." Nathan then reached into his pocket and pulled out Haley's wedding ring. He saw his friends' eyes widen a moment later.

"Oh my God," Lucas muttered.

"That's Haley's ring," Brooke stated. "She never takes it off."

"What happened?" Jake prodded when Nathan remained silent.

"Basically, I screwed up big time."

"Wait, you didn't cheat on her, right?" Peyton asked. "Because if you did I am so going to cut off your…"

"No, it was nothing like that," Nathan cut in quickly. "I would never do that to Haley. I love her."

"Does this have anything to do with Dan?" Lucas inquired with a knowing look.

"Sort of," he conceded. "But most of it's my fault. I've been bottling up all of the things I've been going through with my mom's suicide attempt. I wasn't really letting anyone in—especially Haley. She'd just lost Greg, and I know that things with my dad had been wearing her down. I didn't want to suck her back into my family problems. She's already done so much. Anyway, I wouldn't really talk to her about anything. I wanted to just deal with it all myself for once. After awhile, though, it got too much to handle. I'd been working with Melissa on our campaign project, and I found out that she had a brother who was in rehab. We started talking, and I told her everything that was…"

"You confided in Melissa?" Brooke exclaimed. "Are you crazy? She's such a deceitful bitch!"

"I know that," Nathan replied. "But she seemed sincere so…"

"No wonder Haley's pissed at you," Peyton said while shaking her head.

"Guys, let him finish," Lucas said. Nathan gave his brother a thankful look. He had to get this all out before he lost his nerve.

"As I was saying, she seemed sincere so I talked to her about everything. But after I told her all that, she badmouthed Haley—saying she was being selfish for not helping and stuff. So I never really opened up to Melissa again after that. She kept trying to talk to me, but I kept things as vague as possible. I didn't trust her."

"Well, duh," he heard Brooke mumble. Lucas gave her a look before returning his attention to Nathan.

"Haley knew something was up, but she didn't really hassle me about it. I said I wasn't ready to talk, and she respected that," Nathan continued. "The night of the basketball banquet, however, is when everything came to a head. Haley heard Melissa talking to Rachel in the bathroom about 'how much I opened up to her,' and that we were getting back together."

"That whore," Peyton said while rolling her eyes.

"She said some mean things about Haley, too. Haley then confronted me when we got home. It turned out that Melissa wasn't the only one causing trouble," Nathan stated. "Dan had been spying on me and taking pictures for weeks. He confronted Haley and gave her the photos that night."

"What?!" Lucas exploded. "Please tell me he did not stoop that low."

"Oh, he did."

"What did the pictures show?" Jake spoke up.

"They were just shots of Melissa and me working together. There were times when she'd get too close or put a hand on me. Dan happened to catch everything at just the right angle, so it looked like more than it was."

"I can't believe that Haley had to see that," Brooke sighed. "She must have been so hurt."

"She was," Nathan replied softly.

"So she confronted you, you guys fought, and she left upset. That's what happened, right?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, it was bad. But I made it worse," he added hesitantly. Nathan knew that his friends were definitely not going to like what he said next. But he had to tell them the whole truth.

"What did you do?" Lucas prodded when he was quiet for a little while.

"I told her that maybe our marriage was a mistake," he said softly. Almost immediately, he saw his friends' faces drop. The shock wore off a minute later, however, and was replaced with anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Nathan?!" Brooke yelled. "How could you even say something like that to Haley?!"

"I didn't mean it," he tried to explain.

"Then you shouldn't have said it," Peyton reinforced. "God, Nathan, you've pulled some fucking doozies in the past, but this definitely takes the cake." Nathan looked to Jake and Lucas.

"That's messed up," Jake commented while shaking his head.

"Luke?" Nathan questioned. He still hadn't said anything. When their gazes met, the disappointment in his brother's eyes said it all. "Look, I want you guys to know that I'm sorry. I was angry with Melissa, Dan, and myself, and I wrongfully took it out on Haley. She's the best damn thing that's happened to me, and I royally fucked up."

"No shit," Brooke snapped. "I have half a mind to kick your ass right now."

"You can, but it's still not as bad as the guilt I feel," he told them. "That's been torture enough."

"If you feel so bad, then why haven't you done anything to fix the situation?" Peyton challenged. "Why have you been sitting in the apartment for a week? You should be trying to find your wife to apologize."

"And how am I supposed to do that when I don't know where she is?" Nathan retorted. "Like you guys said, she's not picking up her phone."

"What about her family and friends?" Lucas suggested. "They've got to know."

"Haley took her address book, so I don't have any of their numbers. I was going to try to look up her siblings in California. I don't know exactly where they live, but if I have to call hundreds of people trying to get in touch with one of them, I will," he declared. "Our anniversary is tomorrow, and I need to find Haley."

"Well, you better have one hell of an apology, Scott," Peyton warned.

"And something expensive to give her," Brooke added. "Jewelry is preferable."

"Look, I know that you're all pissed. And I know that I have no right to ask. But is there any way that you could help me find her? She deserves to know the truth, and how I really feel. I have to make this right. I just don't think I'll be able to track her down by myself." The four looked at each other and then back at him.

"Yeah, we'll help," Lucas declared after a minute.

"But don't think that you're forgiven just yet," Brooke spoke up. "I'm not letting you off the hook until Tutor Wife is satisfied with your apology and decides to take your sorry ass back." Nathan nodded and held back a relieved smile. Although Brooke sounded harsh, he knew that it was her way of saying she cares and would help.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"Do you have your laptop?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, it's on the kitchen table," he said.

"Then let's get to work."

* * *

"I need more coffee," Brooke stated as she tried to keep her eyes open. They had been working all afternoon into the late night trying to track down Haley's siblings and friends. Jake had even changed his flight so that he could stay and help. But they were having no such luck. It was difficult trying to find people when you didn't know their last names. Haley's brothers Matt and Chris and sister Taylor were the only guarantees. Unfortunately, there were too many people in California with the same names. 

"I need a nap," Peyton yawned.

"…ok, sorry to bother you. Thanks," Lucas said as he hung up his cell and crossed another name off of his list.

"Nothing?" Jake questioned. Lucas shook his head. "Me neither."

"Damn it," Nathan cursed while slamming his fist onto the kitchen table. He was getting really frustrated. "This is hopeless. We've been calling people for hours."

"Don't give up. We'll find someone," Lucas encouraged.

"Haley's cell is still off?" Jake questioned Peyton.

"Yeah, I keep getting her voicemail," she answered. Nathan sighed as he put his head in his hands. _I just want my wife back,_ he thought solemnly. He didn't have to look to see his friends' concerned gazes on him. He didn't blame them for being worried. Nathan felt as if he was going to lose it any minute now.

"Let's just keep trying," Brooke suggested. "Lucas is right. We'll get someone." Nathan nodded before reaching, once again, for his cell phone. But just as he opened it and was about to dial another number, it started ringing. Everyone immediately froze. Nathan looked at the caller ID and saw a number he didn't recognize. He answered it quickly, nevertheless.

"Hello?"

"Nathan, it's Vivian. We need to talk…"

* * *

"You're sure you don't mind if we go?" Vivian asked for what felt like the hundredth time in Haley's opinion. "Because we can stay." 

"No, you guys go ahead and have fun," Haley replied. "Don't worry about me."

"I'm your big sister. It's my job to worry."

"Everything's all set," Bill shouted as he slammed the trunk of the car shut.

"Vivian, you and Bill deserve to get away for a few days. You've had it planned all this time. Go and have a good time," Haley encouraged. She didn't want to interfere with Vivian and Bill's romantic getaway. Well, it was more like a business trip, but the company was paying for the hotel in Orlando. Haley didn't blame them for wanting to leave a day early and make the most of it.

"Viv, you ready?" Bill questioned.

"I'm coming," she called. "Just promise me that you won't hesitate to call if you need me."

"I promise," Haley stated before pulling her into a tight hug. "Now go."

"Alright, we'll be back on Tuesday," Vivian informed her. Haley nodded and watched as they got settled in the car. She then waved as the two drove away. While Haley was thankful for everything her sister did for her, she didn't mind the alone time.

Haley then made her way back into the house. She made herself some lunch and ate before going upstairs to get an umbrella. As nice as the weather was in Florida, there always seemed to be random bouts of rain at certain times during the day. Haley wanted to go down to the lake again and figured she'd be there for awhile. It had seemed to calm her down yesterday. Haley knew, no matter how hard she tried to resist it, that she had a long night of crying ahead of her. At this point, she was going to take any feeling of serenity that she could get.

A few minutes later, Haley made her way out of the house and down the street. She found her usual spot on the bench that overlooked the humongous lake. Haley closed her eyes while breathing in the fresh air and listening to the small waves in the water. Involuntarily, she started playing with her left ring finger. It was bare, but sometimes she swore she felt as if she still had her wedding band on. Haley then opened her eyes and looked at the sky. Sure enough, the dark clouds were making their way in. _Right on time,_ she thought wryly.

It was another fifteen minutes before she felt the large water droplets fall from the sky. Haley didn't move. She just kept her eyes on the lake. Within seconds, though, the rain shower turned into a full-on downpour. Haley grabbed her umbrella but didn't open it. She always loved the rain. Why hide from it now? It certainly reflected her mood at the moment. She looked back down at her left hand. Almost instantly, she was hit by a wave of utter sadness and despair. Today was her one-year anniversary, and she was spending it alone in the rain.

Haley let out a low, sarcastic laugh. Maybe this was how it should be. She and Nathan weren't really together when they first got married—at least emotionally. Maybe they were destined to end up right back where they started. Haley felt a few tears spill from her eyes. Even though she was angry and hurt, she knew that she wouldn't have done anything differently. Haley treasured her time with Nathan. He'd managed to open her eyes to the world. He made her feel alive. She would always love him for that. It just sucked that she couldn't do the same for him.

A few seconds later, she saw a flash of lightening. She heard the loud rumble that followed. As much as Haley wanted to stay there, she knew she had to leave. It wasn't exactly safe sitting on a metal bench near trees and a large body of water during a thunderstorm. She grabbed her umbrella—still not opening it—and made her way back to the house as quickly as possible.

_Almost there_, she thought. It was another minute until the house came into view. As she got closer, however, she frowned. There seemed to be someone sitting on the front stairs. She didn't remember Vivian telling her that someone was going to drop by. _Maybe it's one of the neighbors_, she thought. Haley quickened her pace. When she made it to the front walkway, the person stood up. Haley wiped away the water in her eyes as she squinted to see who it was. And when she finally did, she froze. _Nathan. _


	67. Chapter 66

**Wow, guys, over 3,000 reviews! I think I'm officially in shock! lol! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review. I really appreciate it and always look forward to reading your comments. So, I know you've all been anticipating this next chapter. I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 66**

**May 11, 2008**

Haley blinked a few times to make sure that what she was seeing was correct. That Nathan was actually standing there in the rain in front of her with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Haley couldn't quite wrap her head around it. She hadn't told him or any of their friends where she was staying. It was impossible that he could even be here right now. But somehow he was. Haley looked at him intently. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and khaki shorts that were now drenched and sticking to him. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he still looked devastatingly handsome. Haley's eyes then traveled to his face. She shivered when she noticed his piercing blue orbs gazing at her.

Nathan felt his heart pounding in his chest as he looked at his wife. Her clothes and hair were completely soaked, but she still managed to take his breath away. It felt like forever since he'd been this close to Haley. Standing in front of her now with his body aching for nothing more than just a simple touch from her only reinforced how much he missed her. Nathan continued to stare at Haley intently. He noticed that her eyes were red and slightly puffy. He felt a sharp jab in his stomach when he realized that she'd been crying recently—no doubt because of him.

Nathan didn't really know what to do. The whole plane ride to Florida he'd been rehearsing what he wanted to say to Haley in his head. He'd had it all planned out. But now that he was in front of her, everything he'd practiced seemed to have flown out the window. He couldn't even remember the first sentence. Haley just completely took over his senses. And judging by her awestruck gaze, Nathan figured that he was having the same affect on her, too. However, it didn't last very long. Reality seemed to set back in as her surprised facial expression quickly transformed into one of indifference.

"What are you doing here?" Haley questioned in a cold tone. Nathan felt his stomach drop at that. He knew that she wouldn't just forgive him and jump into his arms the moment he showed up. But that didn't stop him from wishing that that would happen.

"It's our anniversary. We should be together," he answered with the first thing that popped into his head. Almost instantly, he knew that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Why?" she asked while folding her arms. "It was just some drunken mistake we made a year ago. It's not like it means anything to you." Nathan looked away ashamed for a few seconds. He'd be lying if he said her words hadn't pierced him. But he knew that he deserved to have it thrown back in his face. It's exactly what he'd done to her a week prior.

"That's not true," he replied. "It means everything to me. I love you, Haley."

"Well, you have a hell of a way of showing it," Haley retorted with an unfazed look. _Yeah, this is definitely not going the way I had planned_, he thought.

"Haley, I…" he tried to explain when she cut him off.

"Look, I don't know how you found me. But you're wasting your time. You don't owe me anything, Nathan. So why don't you go back to Tree Hill where you belong," she stated firmly as she started to walk by him and toward the front door.

"Haley," he tried again. She then quickly took her key out of her pocket, unlocked the door, walked into the house, and slammed the door behind her. Nathan cursed under his breath as he roughly ran a hand through his wet hair. That had certainly not been the way he wanted to handle things. But he wasn't going to give up. He wasn't going to leave. Even if he had to stand out in the rain the rest of the day and night, he would. Haley was worth it. Nathan had to tell her everything. Haley deserved the truth. And he sure as hell wasn't going anywhere without her. Nathan then returned to his previous seat on the front steps. He'd just have to wait it out and pray that she'd give him a second chance.

* * *

Haley peeked out the window for what felt like the hundredth time that hour before she started pacing the length of the living room, once again. _I won't do it_, she kept telling herself. _No matter how hard it's raining or crappy it is outside, I'm not letting him in._ Haley's mind was now officially a jumbled mess. She was completely shocked at first to see Nathan waiting in the rain for her when she returned to the house. At first, Haley thought that she was seeing things. She'd even felt relieved and happy for a moment that he came. At least it showed that he cared. 

But as soon as that thought had crossed her mind, it quickly left. Everything that had been said and done during their last fight came flooding back. And she soon found herself angry and hurt, once again. He couldn't just show up after a week of silence and tell her that their marriage meant everything to him—that he loved her. It didn't work that way. A few kind words now couldn't erase the things he'd said before. She wasn't going to forgive him and trust him again just like that. Haley didn't even know if he meant the stuff he said now. Maybe they were just second thoughts. Maybe things didn't work out with Melissa, and now he wanted what they'd had before. Haley quickly shook that out of her mind before she was sick.

She paced the length of the room while twirling her cell phone in her hands. In addition to not being able to sit still, Haley had been trying to reach Vivian. But she and Bill weren't answering their cell phones. She'd even called the hotel a few times. No one ever picked up, though. All she could do was leave messages and wait. Haley then threw the phone on the couch and let out a frustrated sigh. She paced some more before returning to the window. Nathan still hadn't moved from his spot on the front stairs. It was horrible outside, but he would not budge. It was really starting to get annoying.

"I'm not letting him inside," Haley repeated to herself out loud. "If he wants to stay out there and catch pneumonia, that's his business. Why should I be worried about him? He wasn't worried about me. So he can just stay out there in the rain and pout and look sexy wet all he wants. I'm not letting him in."A second later, Haley saw a flash of lightening and heard the loud rumble that followed.

"Crap. Now I have to worry about his ass getting fried out there," Haley stated. "It's a good thing I'm not worried, though. I'm not worried one bit. No-suri-bob! I'm just going to sit here in Vivian's nice comfortable house and let him sweat it out." Haley then took a seat on the couch and grabbed a fashion magazine on the coffee table. "Nope, I'm not worried at all." A minute later, a bright flash streaked across the sky and an even louder rumble followed. It was so strong that Haley actually felt the house shake. Haley threw the magazine back on the table and ran toward the window.

"The idiot is still there!" she exclaimed while throwing her hands up exasperated. "Damn it! That's it!" There was no way in hell that she was going to be held responsible for him getting himself killed out there. Haley then marched to the front door and swung it open.

"Are you insane?!" she yelled. Nathan bolted up and turned to face her.

"What?" he shouted over the loud pouring of the rain.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?! It's a thunderstorm. You should be inside somewhere!" Haley berated him.

"Are you offering?" he questioned.

"Uh, no," she scoffed.

"Then I'm not going anywhere," Nathan declared. He then sat back down on the front steps with his back towards her.

"Nathan, don't be stupid," she retorted.

"I'm serious, Hales. I'm not going anywhere until we talk." _Stubborn ass!_

"There's nothing to talk about."

"That's a lie, and you know it," Nathan said. He turned his head to look up at her. Haley only gazed back for a second before averting her eyes. It was almost like he could see right through her. A lightening bolt flashed across the sky and thunder struck loudly for a third time.

"Nathan, please," she pled. When he still wouldn't budge and the lightening flashed again, Haley ran her hand roughly through her hair before saying, "Fine! You can come in. But only until the storm passes." Nathan stood up and nodded at her. She saw the smallest hint of his infamous smirk forming and suppressed the urge to smack it off of him. A minute later, he entered the house. Haley shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Just stay here while I get you some towels to dry off," Haley stated. He was completely drenched and dripping water all over the floor. "Vivian will flip if you ruin her new hardwoods."

"Ok," Nathan replied as he put his bag down. Haley then quickly ventured up the stairs. She went to the linen closet in the hallway and grabbed a few towels for Nathan and some for the floor. Afterward, she returned downstairs. As Nathan had promised, he hadn't moved.

"Here," Haley said while passing him the towels.

"Thanks," he responded. He ran one of the towels over his wet head. Meanwhile, Haley started to dry off the floor.

"There's a bathroom down the hall if you want to…" Haley trailed off when she looked back up and got the perfect view of his defined, naked torso. Nathan had taken his shirt off and was now wiping at the water droplets on his skin. She involuntarily licked her lips before quickly looking away and continuing to dry the floor. The last thing she needed was for him to catch her staring at him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he could still get to her and make her blush even when she was pissed.

"Want to what?" Nathan prodded when she didn't continue.

"If you want to change," she elaborated.

"There are a lot of things I want to change," he commented softly. Nathan noticed her pause for a small second. She looked up at him briefly before finishing up the floor.

"I'm going to go turn the weather channel on and see how long the storm will last," Haley said. "You should get out of those clothes before you get sick." She then walked into the living room without another glance at him. Nathan ran a hand over his face. He hated not knowing what was going on in her mind. Haley had her own emotional wall up. He couldn't really blame her, though. He'd triggered it by not letting her past his own in the first place. But Nathan was determined to change that.

He looked at Haley as she stared at the TV. She was sitting on the couch with her legs tucked under her. Nathan noticed that she'd changed out of her wet cloths and into a casual, black sleeveless top and jeans. Her wet hair was starting to dry and become wavy as it fell at her shoulders. Once again, he found himself entranced by her natural beauty. He looked at her longingly for a few more seconds before crouching down to get some clothes out of his duffel bag. It was water proof. But since the downpour had been so bad and it had been out there for a while, some of his things had gotten wet. A minute later, he was relieved to see that at least his black t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of boxers were still dry. Nathan grabbed them and made his way to the bathroom.

Haley watched the weather forecast on TV and inwardly groaned. It looked as if this wasn't just another random rain shower. There were warnings for more downpours and severe thunderstorms for the rest of the afternoon and even night. _Great, _she thought wryly. She turned her head towards the window. It was really bad out. There was no way that she could send Nathan out in all of that. As if on cue, she saw him enter the living room out of the corner of her eye. Haley looked back at the TV as he sat on the loveseat facing her.

"So what's the forecast?" Nathan questioned after a minute or so.

"More torrential rain and thunderstorms for the rest of the night," she answered.

"Oh," he commented. Haley sighed before finally glancing over at him.

"Look, it's supposed to get pretty bad. So if you want, you can stay here for the night…on the couch," she added.

"Ok, thanks," he stated. Haley nodded and looked back at the TV when the awkward silence between them resurfaced. After several minutes, Nathan couldn't take it anymore. He'd spent a week wishing that he could apologize and explain everything. Now was his chance.

"Hales," Nathan said getting her attention. "Do you think that you could turn that off? We really need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you," Haley replied—although her head was telling her the exact opposite.

"Well, then _I_ really need to talk to you," he clarified before getting up to turn the TV off.

"Nathan," Haley protested, but he ignored her. Afterward, he took a seat a few inches away from her on the larger couch.

"I'm sorry," Nathan stated. "For everything. I was completely out of line with what I said when we fought last week. I was pissed at Dan and Melissa for what they did, and I…"

"For what they did?" Haley asked while shaking her head. "Nathan, you lied to me for weeks. I trusted you to let me in, and you didn't. How is that their fault?"

"I didn't say that it was. Yeah, I was pissed at them," he tried to explain. "But the person I was most angry with was myself, and I wrongfully took it out on you. I thought that I was protecting you, and I ended up just making things worse."

"Protecting me? How is lying to me protecting me?" Haley questioned incredulously. "And further more, what exactly do you think I need protection from? Your family? You? I don't get it, Nathan."

"Haley, you've done enough for me already. I didn't want to pull you down with my family's problems again. And I thought that if I could just handle it myself, then everything could go back to normal. We could move on with our lives."

"That makes absolutely no sense," Haley retorted—her voice rising slightly. "I'm your wife, Nathan—at least I thought that I was. I'm not made of glass. Whatever happens I can take it. But what I can't deal with is you not being honest with me and completely cutting me off."

"Haley…"

"And then to top it off, you go and start pouring your heart out to Melissa. Melissa of all people!" she exclaimed while standing up. "You know that she is a manipulative bitch. You know how she's treated me all semester. Why on earth would you turn to her?!"

"Hales, I didn't plan on telling her anything," he defended as he, too, stood up.

"But you still did it," she shot back.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I realized that it was a huge mistake soon after I told her everything," Nathan exclaimed. "But like I told you before, she's been in a similar situation. Her brother was a junkie. She's dealt with a family member going to rehab. In that moment when I found out, I just couldn't keep everything inside anymore. It was eating me up."

"I understand that, Nathan. I know that you were going through a hard time. And it's not like I don't expect you to maybe talk to other people. But I wanted to be there for you, too. I wanted us to face things together," Haley explained. "Do you have any idea how I felt in that bathroom when I saw Dan's pictures? When Melissa was saying all of those things about me? About you and her? I was beyond devastated, Nathan. I still am."

"Hales, I don't know what else to say but that I'm so sorry. I was wrong. I honestly thought that I was doing what's best," he replied. "It was never my intention to hurt you."

"But you did," she pointed out as the tears began to prickle her eyes. Haley could slowly feel her hold over her emotions slipping. "Nathan, you said that we were a mistake."

"Hales," Nathan said tentatively while walking over to her. He could feel his heart break at the vulnerable and pained expression on her face. "I didn't mean that I regretted our marriage or that I was wrong by marrying you. You're the best thing that's happened to me. If anything, I feel like your mistake."

"What?" she asked somewhat taken aback.

"I'm always screwing up and hurting you. I don't mean to, but it still happens. My family has always been messed up, and I've come very close to following in their footsteps. I've tried to pull myself out of it over the years. But I've never been able to fully break away and start living my own life until I was with you. You made the difference. And I don't ever want you to be dragged down by any of it for helping me. I never want you to feel like I've felt."

"And what have you felt?" she prodded while meeting his gaze.

"Overwhelmed—like I'm drowning in all of it. Ashamed that I'm connected to such a dysfunctional family. Like there's no way out," Nathan stated.

"Nathan…" she started to say.

"I love you, Hales. No matter what Melissa, Dan, or anyone else says or has said. I love you, and I want to be married to you. That's the truth." Haley held his gaze and saw nothing but sincerity shining back at her. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him and kiss him senseless. She'd been waiting a week for him to say all of that. But as relieved as she felt right now, there were still some pieces missing in his story. Things she still didn't know about. How could she just forgive him and trust him again if he still wasn't telling her everything?

"Hales," Nathan prodded when she remained silent. Haley briefly looked out the window before meeting his eyes.

"It's, um, getting pretty bad out. I should start dinner early just in case the power or something goes out," she said. It was a form of the truth. The rain and wind, along with the thunderstorm, were getting worse by the minute. The fact that it gave her an excuse to get away from Nathan and sort through her thoughts was just an added bonus.

"Uh, ok," he commented as the disappointment consumed him. He'd been hoping that she would say something back. Anything about what he'd just told her. But he knew how Haley worked. She needed to process everything. She was most likely overwhelmed by him just showing up out of the blue and telling her all of this. "I'll just stay in here and watch TV. Unless you need some help."

"No, I've got it. I'll call you when it's ready," Haley replied firmly. Nathan nodded before taking his previous seat on the couch. Haley then quickly made her way into the kitchen. Nathan watched her go and sighed. If she needed space, then he'd give it to her. Just being here in her presence was enough to satisfy him—at least for now.

* * *

Silence. Aside from the horrendous storm raging outside, the only sound that could be heard at the dinner table was the soft clatter of forks moving on the plates. There was no talking, joking, or light conversation. Just silence. Haley scooped up a large hunk of mac and cheese before shoving it in her mouth. This, by far, had to be the most awkward and uncomfortable meal she and Nathan had ever shared. 

As Haley had predicted earlier, the power had eventually gotten knocked out from the storm. She'd just finished making the mac and cheese when the lights had turned off. Haley always hated being in complete darkness. It was something that had bothered her as a child and even now. She'd never tell him, but Haley had been relieved when Nathan came into the kitchen to be with her. He'd then helped her search around for some candles. Afterward, he still stayed in the kitchen near her. He insisted that he wanted to help with dinner, but Haley knew he was just there so she wouldn't get scared. It gave her goose bumps how he knew her so well.

An hour later, the power was still out as they ate their meal. The whole setting actually seemed kind of romantic. It was their one-year anniversary, and Haley was having her favorite dinner with her husband surrounded by numerous candles. The evening would've been perfect if she wasn't still mad at Nathan. But she was, and the discomfort hung in the air.

"So, um, this is good, Hales," Nathan commented trying to make conversation. He couldn't stand the silence anymore. Haley, who would usually chat his ear off, hadn't said one word for the last thirty minutes. She looked at him briefly, nodded, and then went back to eating her food.

"Vivian's done a nice job with the house," he said a few minutes later. "The colors look good." Haley didn't say anything and just continued to eat.

"So, has the weather been really hot down here?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan," Haley sighed as she put down her fork. "Just stop, ok?"

"Stop what?"

"Whatever it is you're trying to do," she retorted. "It's not going to work."

"Hales, I'm not trying to do anything except have a normal conversation with you."

"Well, I'm not in the mood."

"Why not?"

"Because," she bit back.

"Haley, please. Don't shut me out," Nathan pled.

"Oh, you mean like what you did to me?"

"I told you I was sorry."

"God, Nathan, you can't just show up unannounced after a week of silence, start telling me things, and expect all to be forgiven," Haley declared. "And sorry isn't good enough, since I know that you're still keeping things from me."

"Like what?" he asked. "Just say what you want to know, and I'll tell you."

"Fine. If you knew it was a mistake to tell Melissa everything, then why did you keep hanging out with her?" she questioned while folding her arms.

"At first I had to put up with her because of our campaign project. The other times she kept coming around and trying to talk to me. I didn't want to be rude, since she was giving me tips about what to watch out for when my mom gets out of rehab. I didn't tell her anything else, but I did want to pick her brain about those things," Nathan explained.

"So nothing ever happened? You weren't with her or planning on getting back with her?" Haley asked making sure.

"No," Nathan answered while meeting her gaze. "Why would I want her when I love you?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Hales, I'd rather cut my arm off than ever go with Melissa again," he stated in a firm tone. "All of that stuff she said was total bullshit."

"What about yours and Lucas' plan to get Dan to back off?" she added. Nathan stared at her confused.

"How did you…"

"Lucas let it slip that you guys had something up your sleeves," Haley interrupted. "I didn't want you to get mad at him, so I didn't bring it up. I assumed you would've told me about that eventually, too."

"I was going to tell you about that, since I wanted you to sign off on it. I just wasn't sure in the beginning if I was going to go through with it or not," Nathan said carefully.

"Go through with what?" she prodded when he didn't continue.

"A restraining order." Haley frowned before putting her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Dan kept coming around and wouldn't leave us alone. I wasn't sure if it would be too extreme, but then I remembered him hitting me and…"

"Wait, he hit you?" she inquired in an edgy tone. Dan verbally abusing Nathan was one thing. But physically hurting him completely crossed the line.

"He gave me that black eye last month," he revealed.

"But you said that Lucas…"

"I didn't want you to worry…again," Nathan said.

"Oh my God, Nathan!" Haley exclaimed. Nathan cringed at her livid tone. She then stood up, ran a hand through her hair, and started pacing. "You were lying to me then, too!"

"Haley, you were upset about that whole Greg thing. I didn't want you to get worked up over me on top of that."

"That is so not the point!" she retorted. "You should have told me what happened, Nathan."

"And what would you have done?" he challenged while getting up to face her.

"I would've called the cops on his sorry ass!"

"That would've been great. I can see the news headlines now. 'Duke's Star Player Knocked On His Ass By Daddy Dearest.' That would've solved everything, Hales."

"At least you could've nabbed him for something. Instead, you just let him get away with it."

"Well, he's not getting away with it anymore. That's why I decided to get the restraining order," Nathan pointed out.

"Ugh, you're so damn stubborn!" she exclaimed frustrated. "And I'm killing Lucas the next time I see him for going along with it."

"It's not his fault. I made him promise to not say anything," he defended.

"I don't care. He's guilty by association."

"Haley, if you're going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm already mad at you," Haley declared as her temper hit the roof. She couldn't believe how many things she'd been kept in the dark about. "Now, tell me something. Is Lucas in on the lie that I'm with my parents in Atlanta or did you make that up all by yourself?"

"How did you find out about that?"

"From the messages everyone left me on my phone," she replied. "What? You couldn't tell them the truth? Were you trying to 'protect' them, too?"

"No. I just wasn't ready to talk about it yet. I knew that I'd screwed up. I was already beating myself up over it. I didn't need them screaming at me, too," he explained.

"Yeah, well, you would've deserved it."

"Trust me, replaying the fight over and over in my head and not being able to eat or sleep was bad enough."

"Trust you? Wow, that's a good one," Haley spat out sarcastically. "Because that worked out so well all of those other times. And if anyone shouldn't have been able to eat or sleep, it's me."

"Damn it, Haley, don't do that!" he yelled while taking a step towards her.

"Don't do what?"

"Don't try to make it seem like I haven't been affected by any of this, because I have. I've regretted my actions everyday for the last week, and I've been worried sick about you. You just took off. I had no idea where you were or if you were safe."

"Well, you didn't expect me to stick around after my husband said that we were a mistake, did you?" she threw back while closing some of the distance between them. "And if you were so concerned about me, then why didn't you call me?"

"I did call," he stated.

"I didn't get a message," she pointed out.

"Because I didn't want to tell you all of this in a voicemail. I wanted us to talk face to face."

"Well, we're talking now."

"We're not talking. We're arguing."

"Then it's just like old times, huh? We started out fighting. I guess it's going to end this way, too," she shouted. "So congratulations, Nathan. It looks like you were able to revert back into the annoying, selfish asshole you once were." Nathan's eyes narrowed at that. Now he was pissed.

"Yeah, well, it beats being a prissy, judgmental bitch," he retorted heatedly. Haley felt her cheeks flame up, and her body start to shake from anger. He was so infuriating.

"You know what? You were right before. We're too different to be with each other. It's obvious that we were never meant to be. So why don't you do us both a favor and just leave."

"In case you've forgotten, there happens to be a fucking monsoon outside," Nathan stated.

"So? Maybe you should've thought about that before insulting me," she declared with a satisfied smile.

"I'm not leaving," he proclaimed firmly. "And you started it."

"I don't care. This is my house, and I want you out of it."

"It's your sister's house. And I'm still not going anywhere," Nathan said with smug smirk.

"Stop being a pain in the ass and just leave," Haley demanded.

"Not a chance. Besides, I've forgotten how much fun it is to piss you off. And since the power is out and there's nothing else to do, it looks like you're my only source of entertainment," he announced as he took a step toward her.

"Unbelievable!" she exclaimed exasperatedly. "You are such a jerk!"

"Wow, Hales, that really hurt," he mocked while taking another step towards her. "Marriage seems to have softened you up."

"Knock it off, Nathan. I'm not in the mood," Haley replied before taking a step back.

"Come on, Hales. I know you can do better than that," he urged coming closer.

"I'm serious. Stop it," she said a little uneasily. She didn't know what happened, but there seemed to be a shift in the air around them. There was anger and frustration before. As far as Haley could tell, it was still there. But something else had seemed to form under the surface. Something that was much stronger and more potent. Haley took another step backward as Nathan's gaze seemed to bore into her. _This isn't good_, she noted.

"What's the matter, Haley? You're looking a little flustered," he commented while coming closer. "Am I making you nervous?"

"No, you're aggravating me," she replied. Absentmindedly, she found herself taking yet another step back.

"Well, that's a start."

"Damn it, Nathan. Stop," she ordered.

"Stop what?" he asked feigning ignorance. Nathan knew that he was pushing Haley to her limit. Her face was flushed, and she couldn't stop fiddling with her ring finger. A small voice in the back of his mind kept telling him that this wasn't the way to make things right between them. But it in no way seemed to overpower the electric charge that was suddenly in the air, or the invisible force pulling him to her. Whatever was happening, he couldn't deny it.

"Whatever it is that you're doing."

"What exactly am I doing?"

"I don't know. You're…you're…" Haley trailed off trying to find the right words. He was less than a foot away from her now. Something was building. Haley could feel it. And what was really nerve-wracking was the fact that she couldn't stop it. A part of her didn't want to stop it. She already felt more alive in this one moment than she did for the past week. A couple of seconds later, Haley's back collided with the counter behind her. Nathan then quickly took the opportunity to close the distance between them. His arms came around her and rested on the countertop boxing her in.

"I'm what, Haley? Pushing your buttons? Getting under your skin?" Nathan proposed huskily as his body pressed into hers. Haley breathed in sharply at the contact. It felt like forever since she'd been this close to Nathan. But her body instantly seemed to recognize and respond to his familiar touch. Haley then felt a shiver run up her spine when he brought his mouth close to her ear. "I mean, isn't that what the asshole me is good at? Isn't that what you used to like about our fights?"

"Don't flatter yourself," she muttered. "I'm not…" Haley's words disappeared into a breathy moan when she felt him take her earlobe into his mouth and flick his tongue across it. Instinctively, her hands came up to cling tightly to his shoulders.

All it took was one taste of her for Nathan to completely lose his control. Being this close to Haley again was intoxicating, to say the very least. One arm wrapped around her waist as his other hand became entangled in her golden tresses. His mouth then traveled down her neck—nipping and sucking on every patch of skin that was exposed to him.

"Nathan," Haley whimpered. She could already feel herself melting against him as he sucked on an extra sensitive spot. _I shouldn't be doing this_, she kept repeating in her mind. Nothing was resolved. Nathan had kept things from her. There were facts she still didn't know. She hadn't forgiven him or decided to trust him again. He'd only just arrived that day after a week of no communication between them whatsoever. But her body wasn't listening. It was already on fire and bending to his will. Both of his hands were now on her waist as he pulled her hips roughly against his. She gasped when she felt how hard he already was. Unfortunately, it only made her own desire increase.

"Hales," Nathan groaned as she started to arch into him. "I want you."

"I'm mad at you," she mumbled trying to remind him and herself why this couldn't happen. Nathan trailed down from her pulse point to the exposed area of her chest.

"I know," he replied without stopping his ministrations. Her eyes squeezed shut when she felt his hands slide under her shirt. He stroked the smooth skin of her waist before sliding his hands up to massage her breasts—eliciting another moan from her.

"This isn't going to change anything," Haley added before slipping her own hands under his shirt. His skin was scorching, and she could feel his taut muscles flexing under her fingertips.

"I know," Nathan repeated distractedly. Before she knew it, he'd pulled her shirt up and over her head. He discarded his, also. Nathan then grabbed her hips and lifted Haley onto the hard surface behind her. His hands slid up her thighs to part them before pulling her legs around his waist. Afterward, he grabbed her ass to draw her more intimately against him.

By this time, Haley's breathing was ragged as she felt all common sense fly out of her head. The feeling of his bare skin and arousal rubbing against her sent a charge through her entire body. She only seemed to get hotter as Nathan moved her bra strap aside and started to nip at her shoulder. Taking on a mind of its own, Haley's hand wound through his hair to guide him along. He left hot, wet kisses across her collarbone. A couple of seconds later, her bra was unhooked—exposing her chest fully to him. Nathan wasted no time taking advantage. Haley threw her head back as his mouth and tongue teased her cleavage.

"Nathan," Haley gasped. His ministrations on her breasts and the hard grinding of their hips made her feel like she was going to explode at any second. And soon enough, she did. The intense pleasure suddenly ripped through her, causing her to tighten her legs around him and cry out. Nathan stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"I hate you," she whispered breathlessly after a few seconds with watery eyes. Nathan felt his heart constrict at the sight. He could see the inner battle that she was having with herself—the uncertainty. There was passion and desire reflecting in her gaze, but also fear and vulnerability. She wanted him, but she didn't.

"And I love you," Nathan replied softly while gently wiping away a few stray tears. "We can stop, Hales. I don't want to hurt you again or push you. Just tell me what you want, and I'll do it."

"Haley, do you want to stop?" he prodded after a couple of minutes when she didn't answer. Haley looked away from him briefly. This was it. She had to make a decision. Haley could either push him away and spend the night crying alone in her room like she'd done for the past week, or she could accept that he was here trying to make things right and wanted to be with her. They were two very different choices that could lead to two very different outcomes. Whichever one she picked, there would be no turning back.

"Hales?"

"No," Haley answered after a minute or so. She glanced back up at him and met his intense gaze. "Don't stop." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and finally pulled him down to meet her lips in a searing and frenzied kiss.


	68. Chapter 67

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews last chapter. I'm glad that you liked what happened between Naley. I was actually afraid that many wouldn't, because so many heated words were exchanged between them. But they'd both been keeping things bottled up for a week, so I think a big blow out fight and a night together was something that they needed before they could really get into the important issues. Sadly, this is the second to last chapter. The epilogue will be posted on Monday after Easter is over. **

**Also, I've included the summary to Secrets of Life for you guys to check out. That will be my next big story. I've had the plot outlined even before I started this fic, but only the first several chapters are written. I probably won't post it until either a large chunk of it is written or it is completely finished. It depends on how much time I have and how fast I can write. This way I can update regurarly for you guys. But I'll still be updating Never Too Late in the meantime. Thanks again for all your responses. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and will continue to leave reviews. I always look forward to them. ****  
**

**Secrets of Life Summary: **Sequel to Secrets of Love. The James sisters have already been through so many hardships in their young lives. And now that they're older, things just seem to get more complicated. Will they, once again, be able to rise above all of the curveballs life throws at them? Or will they, this time, find themselves completely consumed by despair? Pairings are Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton.

* * *

**Chapter 67**

Haley lied awake in bed on her side watching the light streaming in through the shades of her window. Once again, her thoughts were troubled and uncertain. It was starting to become a pattern. Haley couldn't remember the last time that she'd been sure of anything. Her life had been in complete chaos recently. She didn't know how she'd get back on track. 

Her mind had been hazy when she woke up a little over ten minutes ago. All she could remember was the rain, thunder, and wind that had howled throughout the night. That was at least until she became acutely aware of the warm, hard body that was snuggled up against her back. Soon, everything came flooding back to her. Nathan had found her and showed up on the doorstep. They'd talked, argued, ate dinner, and then argued some more. Everything after that Haley had hoped was a dream. But she wasn't that lucky. Their naked bodies and the tangled mass of bed sheets surrounding them could attest to that.

She and Nathan had fought and pushed each other to the limit. They were both insanely angry and frustrated. Somewhere between their name calling and heated words, all of those pent-up feelings had transformed into unadulterated passion and desire. Suddenly, their argument the week prior didn't matter. Their lack of communication that week didn't matter. The fact that she was still upset and vulnerable didn't matter. All Haley could care about and concentrate on was Nathan and how he made her feel. Her emotions may have been conflicted, but her body wasn't. It reacted almost instantly to his touch. And for the rest of the night, it had been his. 

They'd made love multiple times. Sometimes rough. Other times tender. It was almost as if they'd been apart for a year and were trying to catch up. Haley, nevertheless, couldn't even think straight. She was completely immersed in a thick fog of pleasure and ecstasy—not even caring about the consequences or if she ever came out of it. All she knew was that she was tired of all the pain and anguish she felt for the last seven days. She couldn't deal with the emptiness that threatened to consume her. Haley's heart had been aching for a week, and she finally had her chance to make it stop. To give it what it wanted. What it needed. And that was Nathan. 

His piercing blue eyes last night had seen right through to her soul. His soft words of endearment in her ear and against her flesh had turned her insides to mush. Nathan didn't just say how much he loved and missed her. He'd showed her and satisfied her in every possible way. Haley shifted slightly in bed and felt his grip on her waist instinctively tighten. Even in sleep he was totally in sync with her. 

That's what was making this all so hard now. By being with him physically last night, she'd also let him in emotionally. She never could separate the two. So she let herself feel the love and ardor that they always had when they were together. In turn, that wall that Haley had built up around her own heart had cracked. Knowing Nathan, it wouldn't be long before he broke it down completely. And that scared her. Haley had no idea what to do. Her heart was urging her to forgive him. After all, he had tracked her down, explained things, and apologized. Her head, on the other hand, was screaming for her to keep him at a distance—to not give in. She couldn't bear to be hurt again.

It was a couple of minutes later that Haley decided to go for a walk to the lake. She really needed to clear her head and process everything that had happened within the last 24 hours. She couldn't do that while being wrapped in Nathan's arms. Haley then slowly and quietly pulled out of his embrace. She found her clothes on the floor and put them on. With one last brief glance at Nathan, Haley made her way out of the house. 

It took about five minutes before she finally reached the lake. The usually small and calm waves seemed to be a bit bigger and choppier from the storm the previous night. However, the sun was shining, and the temperature was comfortable. That's all that really mattered to her right now. Haley then walked over to the railing and leaned on it. She closed her eyes momentarily to hear the waves and feel the warm rays of light on her face. It didn't solve her problems, but it certainly made her feel better. 

"Wow," she heard a deep voice comment a couple of minutes later. Haley's eyes snapped back open. She then turned around to see Nathan standing there, looking out at the view. 

"I thought that you were asleep," Haley said. 

"I was until I felt you leave," he replied. "You know that I can't sleep without you." Haley felt a shiver run up her spine at his words but quickly brushed it aside. She then turned back around to stare out at the water. It wasn't long before Nathan was next to her. The goose bumps formed on her flesh as his arm lightly brushed hers. 

"Have you visited here all week?" Nathan asked.

"Just within the last couple of days," she answered quietly. "It helps calm me." Nathan nodded before returning his attention to the water. He, too, could feel the tranquility of the atmosphere. It was a nice change from all the angst he'd been experiencing recently. 

"Too bad we don't have something like this near our apartment," Nathan said after a little while. Haley glanced over at him curiously. 

"You moved in?"

"Yeah, Lucas and Jake helped me with everything on Wednesday. Although, I'm surprised they stuck around as long as they did. I wasn't in the best mood."

"And why was that?" Haley questioned as she kept her focus on the waves. Nathan knew that she already knew the answer. She probably just wanted to hear him say it. But he didn't care. Last night, he'd finally gotten to be with Haley again. He got to show her how much he loved her. She may not have said that she loved him back, but he felt it. He saw it in her eyes. A part of her desperately wanted to trust in him again. And Nathan, more than anything, wanted her to. So if she still needed reassurance from him now, then he would willingly give it. 

"Because I was a complete ass to my wife and ended up driving her away," he responded. "I wanted her with me. It's our place, and she should've been there."

"She wanted to be there," Haley commented softly—still not looking at him. 

"I didn't unpack, though. I couldn't really find anything. She was always organized and handled stuff like that. I was completely lost without her." 

"That sucks," she muttered. 

"Yeah, it did. I didn't know what to do or how to find her. Lucas and the others had to help me."

"I thought that they didn't know what was going on," Haley pointed out.

"They didn't at first. But they knew that something was wrong. Brooke and Peyton were really suspicious. Eventually, they all confronted me, and I told them the truth."

"How did they take it?"

"I thought that they were going to kill me—especially Brooke. She was scary." 

"That's my Tigger," Haley said with a small smile. She could just imagine the livid look on her best friend's face. Brooke was always very loyal when it came to the people that she loved. That's one of the things that Haley admired most about her. 

"Anyway, they all finally agreed to help me find you. They missed you, too," Nathan informed her. He saw Haley nod and begin to fiddle with her hands.

"And how did you? Find me, I mean," she added. Haley hadn't told anyone where she was. And Nathan didn't really know that much about her family and where they lived. She was still finding it hard to believe that he was actually there in front of her right now. 

"Vivian called me," Nathan answered.

"What?" Haley questioned shocked. Her head then whipped around to stare at him. "She wouldn't do that." Vivian knew how much pain Haley had been in all week. She was the shoulder that Haley had cried on. Why would her sister call Nathan when she knew that he was the source of all of her anguish? 

"She did," Nathan confirmed. 

"Why?" Haley muttered—mostly to herself. She wasn't sure if she was more upset or relieved by her sister's actions. 

"Because she was worried about you and wanted to help," he explained. 

"She had no right to do that," she retorted crossly—choosing upset for the moment. It was then that she realized that that's why her sister wasn't answering the phone. Vivian probably knew that what she had done would disconcert her. Haley wouldn't be surprised if that business trip that she and Bill had "planned in advance" was completely fake. She just needed an excuse to leave for when things hit the fan. "I can't believe that she betrayed me."

"Haley, she didn't betray you," Nathan objected. 

"Yes, she did. Calling the man that hurt me the most and telling him where I am is not the way to help me," she argued. "In fact, all it's done is make things worse."

"How is us finally talking and making love last night a bad thing?" he challenged. "What, you think not being able to sleep or eat is ok? You think that crying all day and not resolving things is better?" 

"Don't go there, Nathan. You have no idea what the hell you're even talking about," Haley bit back. 

"Actually, Haley, I do."

"No, you don't," she yelled. "I don't care what Vivian told you. You still have no freaking idea what I've been through this week."

"So tell me," he urged. Nathan could see that she'd reached her wit's end. Everything that Vivian had said was tearing Haley apart inside was ready to explode. The only thing he could do was prepare himself for it and hope that this somehow freed her in the end. "Just let it out, Haley." 

"Nathan," she began to protest.

"Haley, just say what you want to say!" he pushed. "I need to know how you feel. No matter what it is, just tell me." 

"Ok, fine. You broke my heart, Nathan! Is that what you wanted to hear!" she exclaimed with watery eyes. "I've spent this whole week wondering what I did wrong. Wondering why you didn't love or trust me enough to confide in me. I've been absolutely miserable, because I was such a failure as a wife. I've done nothing but love and support you. I've given you my heart and my body. 

"I ended a sixteen-year friendship, agreed to move to your hometown, and dealt with your family's crap, because I believed that everything we had was real. I thought that we would have always and forever. And to hear you say that you're nothing but a charity case to me and that our marriage is a mistake nearly killed me." Her tears were falling uncontrollably from her eyes by now. But she still managed to push on. She'd been waiting a week to tell him all of this. And once the floodgates were opened, there was no holding back. 

"I needed you to call me, Nathan. I needed to know that you still cared. Even though my phone was off and you would've had to leave a damn voicemail, at least I would have known that you were feeling something," she sobbed. "But, instead, I was left in the dark again until you finally just showed up out of the blue. And now, after everything you told me yesterday and what we did last night, I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Believe that I love you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"I know that you love me, Nathan. But it still hurts that you lied. And it scares me that you can so easily hide things from me. It's like there's a part of you that I'll never be able to reach," she told him. "How is this marriage ever going to work if we're not completely honest with one another?" 

"Haley…" he started to say while walking towards her. 

"I can't go through this again, Nathan," she sobbed as she took a step back. If Nathan touched her now, it would be all over. Everything that she'd been angry and hurt about was finally out there. Her emotions and fears were fully exposed. The last of her defenses were crumbling, and Haley wasn't so sure that she'd be able to deny him much longer. 

"You won't have to," Nathan declared as he got closer. Haley, in response, moved away again. "Haley, I know that I screwed up big time. Shutting you out was the stupidest thing I could've done, and I'm so sorry for that. I don't like keeping things from you. Despite what you think, it wasn't easy for me to do that. I want to let you all the way in." 

"Then what's stopping you?" Haley asked.

"Honestly, it's just because I want to protect you. Like I said yesterday, I don't want you weighed down by my family's problems. And if I let you in, you're going to be affected by their crap, too." 

"Nathan, you're my husband. Of course I'm going to be affected. If you're upset or hurt, I'm going to feel that, too. Just like you feel it for me."

"I know that now," Nathan replied as he stepped towards her. This time, he was relieved to see that she didn't take a step back. "Honestly, Haley, I_ never_ meant to hurt you or make you think that you're not enough. It's the exact opposite. You're such an amazing person and wife. You've already done so much for me, and I just wanted so badly to be a good husband and make you happy. Just like how you've made me." 

In that moment, Haley felt her heart constrict as what was left of her pain and sadness started to dissipate. Nathan had screwed up. That couldn't be denied. But he knew that he was wrong. He was taking responsibility for it. And most importantly, he was there fighting for her and their marriage. That was what she needed to see and hear from him. Haley didn't agree with what he did, but she could see that he was genuinely concerned for her and wanted to keep her safe. His intentions had been in the right place. 

But she could also see the affect that all of this had on him. She didn't know it at the time, but he'd been suffering, too. It couldn't have been easy for him keeping all of his feelings and stress inside. Before any of this had happened and he shut her out, Haley had witnessed firsthand the damage that Nathan's family kept inflicting on him. He usually tried to remain strong, but there were times that his parents were able to crack that tough exterior of his. It always broke Haley's heart to see him so down and burdened. Nathan would often tell Haley how she was the only good thing in his life. She was the only person that he could truly depend on and turn to when everything else went to hell. 

Although his decision to keep things from her wasn't the best solution, she could understand now how he felt the need to hold onto and preserve the only thing in his life that was able to bring him happiness. Even last night, she'd sensed a possessiveness and vulnerability in his lovemaking. It was almost as if he was afraid she'd disappear or slip right through his fingers. And as he stood in front of her right now, the fear of losing her was even more apparent. Haley could see Nathan's regret eating away at him. There was a desperation for her to see that he was truly sorry and wanted nothing more than for her to give him a second chance. 

"Hales, please say something," Nathan prodded when she just stood there and continued to cry. Haley looked up at him through her watery eyes. She could feel that urge in her heart to forgive him grow even stronger. She thought about all of the memories of their marriage that she'd shared with Vivian recently. Things weren't ever easy. They'd certainly had their fair share of rough patches as a couple. But Nathan had proven during those times how much he loved her. Now was no different. He was still there proving himself. Haley couldn't ask for anything more. He was being the amazing husband that she trusted and loved. And that's what mattered. 

"Don't ever keep things from me like that again," she choked out before closing the tiny gap between them. Before Nathan knew it, Haley had thrown her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. He held onto her for dear life while placing kisses all over her wet cheeks and forehead. 

"I promise I won't. I love you so much, Hales," he proclaimed. "I'd do anything for you."

"I know," Haley said while pulling back slightly, so she could look him in the eyes. Blue met brown, and she instantly felt all of her previous doubts and fears melt away. They were soon replaced by a wave of relief and love as Nathan leaned in to capture her lips in his. Unlike their kisses last night—which often felt fleeting—this one was full of promise. Haley moaned when she felt Nathan's tongue run across her bottom lip begging for entrance. She quickly granted it to him as she clung to him forcefully. As always, his touch seemed to make her legs transform into silly putty. 

"I've really missed you," she stated once they'd finally broken apart. Nathan's hand then came up to wipe away her remaining tears. 

"I've missed you, too," Nathan declared. Haley smiled before pulling his head back down to hers. 

"Does this means that I'm officially forgiven?" he mumbled into her mouth while tightening his grip on her.

"Mmm hmm," she moaned.

"And that you still love me and won't be demanding another annulment any time soon," he added.

"Of course I still love you," she said breathlessly after pulling away from him. "Why do you think I was so upset?" 

"You're sure? Because I'll understand if you…"

"Nathan," Haley interrupted while looking him in the eyes. "I do love you."

"Do you trust me?" Nathan questioned softly. It scared the hell out of him to ask, but he had to. This whole mess had started because he had lied. He could understand why Haley didn't know what to believe when Melissa and Dan came into the picture. But now that she knew the whole story, would all of her previous faith in him be restored? Or was that something he'd lost completely? It was one thing to forgive, but it was a whole other thing to forget.

"I do trust you, Nathan," Haley stated. 

"But?" Nathan questioned. He could sense that there was something she wanted to add. 

"But after everything that just happened…" she trailed off. 

"You really don't," he filled in solemnly.

"No, I do," Haley replied. She then remained quiet for a few seconds as she tried to figure out how she wanted to explain this. "The only reason I doubted you in the first place was because I was left in the dark. But now that you've told me everything, I understand why you did what you did and talked to Melissa. And I believe you when you said that nothing else was going on. I really do. But me trusting in you is only half the battle. I need you to trust in yourself, too." 

"What do mean?" Nathan asked a little confused.

"You told me that you feel like you're my mistake," Haley reminded him. "That's not true, Nathan. You have helped me so much. You took care of Shane for me. You supported me while I dealt with Greg. You taught me how to let go sometimes and just have fun. I mean, there is no way in hell that anyone else would've convinced me to have sex in a library."

"That was pretty awesome," he laughed softly. Haley rolled her eyes playfully as she felt her face blush.

"My point is that you have always been a great husband. You're not a charity case to me. I've always told you that your problems are my problems, and I mean it. I want to help you, because I love you. Not because I pity you or anything. I want us to face these things together and not feel weird about talking through them. Ok?"

"Yeah," Nathan replied with a nod. He then leaned in to give her a tender kiss on the lips. He felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders at her words. 

"By the way, I owe you an apology, too," Haley added once they'd broken apart. As mad as she was at Nathan for what had happened between them, she knew that she also was somewhat at fault. 

"For what?" Nathan questioned confused. "Hales, I'm the one who royally screwed up."

"Well, I haven't been perfect either. I'm sorry that I left so suddenly."

"Haley, you were hurt. You had every right to go."

"I know, but you were right before. I could've at least let you know that I was safe," she stated. "And if I had called you, all of this probably would've gotten resolved a lot sooner. I was just…I was upset, but I was being really stubborn, too. Especially last night. I shouldn't have called you an asshole or said that I hated you. I didn't mean it. You were being honest with me and telling me how you felt, and I threw it back in your face. That was wrong." 

"Well, I'm sorry I called you a bitch," Nathan apologized. "That didn't help."

"I deserved it after some of the harsh things I said. I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?" Haley questioned. Nathan gave her a small smile while nodding his head. 

"Of course I can," he muttered before leaning in to give her a soft kiss on the lips. 

"Thank you."

"Although…" Nathan began with a mischievous glint in his eye once they'd broken apart. "…I do have to admit that you calling me an asshole wasn't all that bad. It was actually kind of a turn on. It felt like old times." 

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed before smacking him on the arm. That was the last thing she expected him to say.

"What?" he smirked. "You're sexy when you're pissed." 

"Is that libido of yours always in overdrive?" she teased. 

"Only when you're around, Mrs. Scott," he declared. Haley felt her blush deepen before her heart started to hammer in her chest. His charm never ceased to affect her. 

"Say it again," she requested. After a week, it literally sounded like music to her ears. Nathan then smiled as he leaned in to her.

"Mrs. Scott, Mrs. Scott, Mrs. Scott…" he repeated in between kisses. 

"Mmm, you are so sexy when you talk like that," she teased. Nathan smirked against her mouth as his arms tightened around her. Their tender kisses were quickly starting to become heated. When they finally pulled away, Haley noticed that some people had started walking along the path beside the lake. They'd had the whole area to themselves before. But since it was what she assumed to be late morning, more people would be around now. 

"Did you maybe want to continue this back at the house?" Haley proposed with a flirtatious smile. Once again, that infamous smirk of his graced his face. 

"Lead the way, Tutor Wife." 

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Haley questioned as she felt her stomach growl for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. 

"Hungry for you," Nathan mumbled as he rolled on top of her and started leaving open-mouth kisses on her neck. 

"I'm serious. We've been in this bed way too long," she said as her eyes involuntarily closed. Ever since they'd made up yesterday morning, the two had barely left the guest room. They were completely content just staying in bed, lounging around, and making love. It was even better than the night before now that everything was resolved. Haley could relax and just enjoy being with Nathan without all of this drama hanging over their heads. 

"We've been busy."

"But we…" she trailed off with a gasp as he sucked on her sensitive spot. 

"You were saying?" Haley's eyes shot open to see him smirking down at her. 

"You just think you're so smooth, don't you?" 

"I don't think. I am," he replied teasingly. 

"You're so damn cocky," she laughed before trailing a finger up and down his bicep. "I guess it's a good thing I find that incredibly sexy."

"You do, huh?" he questioned huskily while leaning in closer to her face. Haley nodded while licking her lips. Almost instantly, she saw his eyes darken. It wasn't long before Nathan bridged the gap between them to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. 

"God, I've really missed you," he moaned into her mouth. "Don't ever leave me again." 

"I'm not going anywhere," she mumbled back. Nathan pulled Haley tighter against him as the kiss suddenly got more heated. After a whole week of being separated, Nathan just couldn't seem to get enough of her now. He'd come so close to losing her that he didn't think he'd ever be able to let her go after this. 

"I love you," he stated breathlessly while looking her in the eyes. Haley felt her heart constrict and her eyes water. She was just about to say the same to him when her stomach, all of a sudden, growled loudly. 

"Oh, sorry," Haley apologized. She could already feel her face turning cherry red. Her husband was trying to have a moment with her, and she ruined it. _That was attractive_, she thought wryly. _Stupid stomach!_

"That's ok," Nathan said with a small laugh. He then caressed her flushed cheek. "I guess we do have to get out of bed now. I don't want you starving to death." 

"Well, for the record, I love you, too," she replied and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "But I am really hungry." Nathan smirked before getting up and out of bed. He searched through his duffle bag and put on a pair of boxers, some basketball shorts, and his grey T-shirt. Haley got dressed in her comfy black cotton shorts and a dark pink tank top. Afterward, she led the way downstairs into the kitchen. She groaned when she saw the plates and candles still lying around from the other night. Between fighting, having pre-make-up sex, actually making up, and then having post-make-up sex, they hadn't gotten a chance to clean up thoroughly. 

"What a mess," Haley commented. She had to make sure the entire kitchen was spick and span before Vivian and Bill came back later that evening. Her sister was a total clean freak—just like Haley usually was. 

"How about you start breakfast while I clean up?" Nathan proposed. 

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I've got it. And we both know that this house would most likely be burned to the ground if I attempted to cook anything," he joked. 

"You do have a point there," Haley laughed. "So what do you want?"

"I was thinking chocolate chip pancakes with tons of spray whip," Nathan declared. 

"Ok, you are just getting sexier by the minute," she teased before leaning on her tiptoes to kiss him affectionately. Nathan smirked against her mouth and groaned slightly when she pulled away. 

"I could say the same for you," he retorted. He then gave her light smack on the butt as she walked away. Haley let out a small squeal before laughing and shaking her head at him. Nathan's smirk just widened as he began to clean up the plates. Meanwhile, Haley started mixing the batter. It was a few minutes later that Nathan finally had the dishwasher loaded and the kitchen table and counters cleaned. He also set the table for them. Afterward, he looked over at Haley. She was busy flipping another pancake. Her bottom lip was tugged between her teeth, and she seemed to be in deep concentration about something. 

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan questioned as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Haley leaned back against his chest and sighed. 

"Melissa," she answered. 

"Why?" he frowned.

"Well, I was sort of looking at this skillet and just thinking about how much I'd like to hit her with it," Haley commented. Nathan laughed out loud. 

"Real nice, Hales," he kidded. Haley cracked a small smile, but her expression soon became serious again. 

"I just mean that she's caused us so much trouble. When we go back to Duke next semester, she's going to be an even bigger bitch. And since I'm already pissed, I don't think I'm going be able to resist the urge to deck her or Rachel. Then there are going to be a whole bunch more problems." Haley had put up with enough shit from those two over the course of the school year. She'd almost lost her husband because of them. Haley wasn't going to let them get away with it and come between her and Nathan again. But she also didn't want to have another drama-filled year. 

"You're not going to have to worry about that," Nathan assured her. Haley looked up at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"A couple of days after you left, Melissa called me. I called her out on all of the shit she said about you and let her have it."

"Wait, you didn't tell her I heard it, right?"

"No. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing," Nathan answered. Haley let out a relieved sigh. That's exactly what she'd been thinking. She didn't want Melissa or Rachel to know that she'd heard them and that they'd gotten to her. When it came to those two bitches, she wanted them to see her as nothing but strong—which she was. 

"Good." 

"Yeah, so I yelled at her and said that if she or Rachel pulled anything next semester, Brooke would throw them off of the squad."

"But she can't…"

"I talked to Brooke, and she said she'd have no problem finding a way to make it happen if they make things hard for us," Nathan explained. "Besides, she can't stand them either." Haley turned around in his arms and smiled up at him.

"That was actually pretty clever," she complimented.

"It's been known to happen from time to time," he replied. "But if you still want to bitch slap Melissa or something, I'm all for it. I think it'd be really hott." Haley didn't say anything. She just rolled her eyes good-naturedly and returned to cooking the pancakes. 

"Actually, speaking of Brooke, I should probably call her after I eat," Haley said as she finished up the last pancake and turned the stove off. "I'm sure she and the others would like to know that I'm alive and that things are ok between us." 

"That'd be a good idea—especially since they said I'm not forgiven until you 'take my sorry ass back,'" he stated while making air quotes. Haley giggled as she brought the plate of pancakes towards the table. That sounded like they're friends alright. 

"Well, we'll fix that," Haley assured him as she took a seat. Nathan followed next to her. "But first, we have to deal with more important matters."

"And what are those?" Nathan asked curiously. Haley grinned widely.

"What did you do with the spray whip?" 

* * *

"I love this show," Haley declared with a content sigh. 

"Me, too," Nathan agreed. It was later that evening and the pair were sitting in front of the TV watching episodes of _Boy Meets World. _Haley and Nathan had finally gotten off of the phone with their friends just a short while ago. Brooke had nearly made them deaf when she squealed at hearing Haley's voice. She and the gang were hanging out at Karen's Café. It was then that Haley had had a panic attack after realizing that she was supposed to have started her job there a few days ago. But Lucas assured her that he'd filled Karen in on the situation and that she said it was fine. Haley could begin as soon as she was back in Tree Hill. Luckily, Nathan's job with Whitey didn't start until early next week. So he was ok. 

After her mini freak out, Brooke and Peyton practically begged for the details of how Nathan apologized and everything played out. Haley was on the phone with them for a good three hours while Nathan went into the living room to watch Sports Center as he talked on his cell phone with Lucas. As much as they loved their friends, they were both relieved when their conversations ended. Haley immediately went into the living room and cuddled up to Nathan on the couch. Neither had moved since. 

"You know, I never really noticed it before, but doesn't Minkus kind of look like your friend from the River Court?" Haley commented. 

"Which one?"

"Um…what was his name?" Haley tried to think. "Oh yeah, Mouth." 

"Maybe a little," Nathan said—not really seeing it.

"Well, I think he does," she reinforced. Nathan just smiled and leaned in to kiss her temple. He then started to rub his hand over her bare thighs that were draped across his lap. Haley's arms around his waist tightened as she lifted her head up to kiss his neck. Nathan felt his breathing become heavier at her ministrations. 

"Hales," he groaned when he felt her teeth sink into his flesh. The TV show forgotten, Nathan pulled Haley up onto his lap and directed her mouth to his. He kissed her hungrily while continuing to massage her thighs. It wasn't long before he felt her skin start to heat up along with his. He then started to move her back so that she was lying down on the couch with him on top of her. Haley moaned into his mouth and tightened her legs around him when she felt his tongue start to tease hers. She squirmed slightly under him when he started kneading and squeezing her firm, smooth thighs with his rough hands. Haley was quickly starting to lose all sense of time and place as Nathan continued to work his magic on her body. He was so intoxicating, and Haley was more than willing to lose herself in his touch. 

"That couch hasn't been scotch guarded yet—just so you know," a voice said. Nathan and Haley hastily pulled apart and sat up to see Vivian and Bill standing in the doorway with amused grins. Haley immediately felt the blush form on her face. She could just imagine what she and Nathan looked like right now. A couple of horny teenagers just caught fooling around by their parents came to her mind. 

"Sorry. We were…um…" Haley trailed off at a loss for words.

"Making up for lost time?" Vivian supplied. 

"Basically," Nathan smirked. Haley elbowed him in the side before shaking her head. "What?" he asked innocently. 

Bill laughed out loud before saying, "It's good to see you again, Nathan." 

"You, too," Nathan replied as he got up, and they did the whole man-hug thing. Haley also stood and made her way to Vivian—who, all of a sudden, seemed a little nervous. 

"Ok, before you kill me, just hear me out," Vivian began. "I know that you're probably pissed that I called Nathan, but I was worried about you. You just looked so lost and depressed, and I wanted nothing more than to help my baby sister. So I called Nathan, yelled at him for about twenty minutes straight about being an ass to you, let him tell me his side of the story, and then finally gave him our address when he told me that he wanted to explain everything to you and get you back."

"Vivian…" she started to say.

"Bill and I made up the whole business trip thing, which I'm sorry for lying to you about, but I knew that you and Nathan needed to be completely alone to work things out. When two people love each other that much, they should fight like hell to hold onto it. I just want you to be happy, and I know you were with Nathan, so I thought that it…"

"Vivian," Haley tried to interrupt her sister's rambling. 

"…was a good idea to have him come down here. I love you and please remember that I'm carrying your little niece, so if you hurt me then…"

"Vivian!" Haley laughed. Her sister stopped mid-sentence with a perplexed expression. Haley just smiled before throwing her arms around her and hugging her. "I'm not going to kill you."

"You're not?"

"No," Haley said while pulling away. "Although, I did think about it when Nathan first told me you called him," she joked. "But I'm glad that you told him where I was. I was miserable before, but we worked everything out. And now I have my husband back, and I couldn't be happier. So thank you, and I love you, too, big sis."

"You're welcome," Vivian replied with a relieved smile. A second later, her eyes started to water. 

"Aw, Viv, don't cry," Haley said while hugging her.

"It's just the hormones," Bill informed her. Haley looked over to see him and Nathan watching them.

"Shut up, Bill," Vivian retorted.

"See." 

"So, you're having a girl?" Nathan asked. 

"Yup," Bill beamed proudly.

"Congratulations." 

"That's so great, Viv," Haley exclaimed. 

"I know. Bill didn't want to know, but I finally managed to convince him at the doctor's office yesterday," she replied.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you."

"There's more, though," Vivian said.

"What is it?" Vivian shot a look to Bill who nodded. Haley glanced at Nathan as they exchanged curious looks.

"We want you to be the baby's godmother," Vivian declared. 

"Oh my God," Haley muttered as her own eyes began to water. "I'd be honored."

"Good," Vivian stated as she pulled her into another hug. Haley then walked over to Bill and did the same. 

"Really, guys, thank you," Haley said as she looked at the both of them. She then felt Nathan put his arm around her. "For everything." 

"We're family. It's what we do," Vivian replied. 

"Well, why don't the two of us go for a walk while you guys get settled back in?" Nathan proposed. He figured Haley could use some fresh air after all of this emotional stuff. Plus, there was something he'd been waiting to do since last week. And he wanted to get Haley alone when he did it. 

"That'd be good," Haley said as she wiped at her watery eyes. She gave Vivian one last hug before she and Nathan went upstairs to change into some regular clothes. Afterward, they made their way back downstairs and out the front door. Nathan's fingers laced with Haley's as they walked towards the lake. The sun would be setting soon, and Haley was eager for Nathan to see the view. A few minutes later, they finally arrived. Haley looked out at the now calm water. She felt her stomach do flip flops as Nathan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"I'm really going to miss this place," Haley muttered while running her fingers over his arms. Tomorrow afternoon was when Nathan had booked their flight back to Tree Hill. Haley couldn't wait to see their apartment, but it was still hard to let this spot go. It had offered her such comfort during her time away from Nathan. And it had also been where they made up the day before. 

"Me, too," Nathan mumbled while kissing her cheek. "It kind of reminds me of the beach on our wedding." 

"Yeah, it does," Haley agreed. 

"You know, with everything that has happened, I never did get to give you your anniversary present," Nathan informed her. 

"I have you. That's my present."

"Well, I had a little something else in mind." Nathan then reached into his pocket and pulled out her wedding band.

"My ring," Haley whispered. She could feel the tears prickling at her eyes as she stared at it in awe. Her finger felt so bare and incomplete without it. She turned around in Nathan's arms to look at him. "If you don't stop it, I'm going to cry again," she teased. 

"This isn't the present," Nathan told her. Haley looked at him perplexedly. "This is." Haley gasped when she saw Nathan take a deep breath before getting down on one knee in front of her and taking her left hand in his. 

"Nathan, what are you…"

"Haley, from the moment I met you, you drove me crazy. We fought constantly and were always butting heads. I'd never met a woman who challenged me and got under my skin as much as you did—and that includes Brooke and Peyton. We were such opposites that I didn't think we'd ever see eye to eye. And if someone had told me back then that you were the woman for me, the love of my life, then I probably would've said they were nuts," he stated. Haley smiled and shook her head—knowing she would've said the same thing. 

Nathan squeezed her hand before continuing, "But you are. After we got married and started living together, I got to see another side of you. I got to see the hardworking, loyal, caring, beautiful, excellent-cook, spray-whip-eating Haley James. I fell in love with you before I even knew it. And one year later, I'm still madly in love with you." 

"Nathan, I…" Haley started to say, but he kept going.

"And also after a year, even though you've never said it, I know that you wish you could have had that dream wedding you've wanted since you were a little girl. The one that's in a big church, and you're wearing an amazing gown. One that includes bridesmaids and groomsmen and all of our loved ones to watch."

"Nathan, I don't need all of that," Haley told him. He was right that she'd always wished for such a wedding. But that didn't mean that it was everything to her. "As long as I have you, I'm happy." 

"You may not need it, but you deserve it," Nathan proclaimed. "I want everyone to see and know how much I love you. I want you to have that dream wedding. And I want us both to be completely sober this time." 

"Nathan…" she said as the tears started to fall from her eyes. 

"So, Haley James Scott, what do you say? Will you marry me again in front of all of our family and friends?" Nathan proposed. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he held his breath for her answer. He didn't think he'd ever been more nervous in his whole entire life. 

"Yes," Haley answered a few seconds later with a dazzling smile. More tears of joy slid down her cheeks as she felt Nathan slide the ring on her finger. She then pulled him up to her and captured his lips in an earth-shattering kiss. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist as hers rested on his shoulders. Haley was so happy in that moment that she felt like she was going to burst. It was then, however, that a worrisome thought popped into her head.

"Wait, how are we going to afford this?" she questioned after breaking away. 

"We'll find a way," he assured her. 

"But…"

"Haley, don't worry about it now. Somehow, someway, this is going to happen for us," Nathan proclaimed as he wiped away the remaining tear tracks on her face. "I promise." Haley looked at him for another second before nodding in agreement. 

"I love you so much," she said while caressing his cheek. She couldn't believe that he'd proposed again. It was literally a dream come true. Haley then leaned in to give him a long and tender kiss on the lips. 

"I love you, too," Nathan responded. "Happy First Anniversary, Hales." 

Haley smiled and kissed him deeply again. "Happy First Anniversary, Nathan."


	69. Epilogue

**Ok, people, this is it. The last chapter. I want to thank everyone for all of their kind words and support for this story. The number of reviews I've received for this fic far surpassed my original expectations. I was simply thrilled to reach 1,000. So to get triple that really had me in awe and grateful to have such wonderful readers. I think what most people said they loved about my writing and the story is how detailed it is. I want you guys to be able to picture what's going on and really relate to the characters and their feelings. The fact that so many people said that they could do that really helped me to take pride in the story and feel like I accomplished my goal as an author. **

**Also, I've already been asked a few times if there is going to be a sequel to this story. I'm not really planning on it as of right now. But if I ever do change my mind, I'll have it listed with my other upcoming stories under my profile. As I've mentioned before, I'm still going to be updating Never Too Late. I'm working on Secrets of Life now. The full story won't be posted until I get a large portion of it written. However, I was actually toying with the idea of just posting the prologue for it. It's basically a sneak peek of what I have planned. But I'm not sure if you guys would rather wait to read it when the story is ready. Just let me know which you prefer.  
**

**Again, thank you all for the reviews for this fic! I hope you really enjoyed the story and will like this last chapter! **

* * *

**Epilogue**

**August 23, 2008**

_"What about this one?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Come on, it'll look so good on you. You'll be the hottest girl at the party. Well, besides me and P. Sawyer, of course," Brooke said with a beaming smile. _

"_I agree. You'll look amazing," Peyton added. _

"_I still don't know. It's a little…revealing," Haley said uneasily. As grateful as she was that her roommate wanted to help her get ready for the party being held tonight, Haley wasn't sure that their taste in clothes was the same. She'd only known Brooke for a little over a day, but Haley could already tell that she was much more stylish and secure with her body to wear such sexy outfits. Haley, on the other hand, was a little more laidback when it came to her wardrobe. And it wasn't that she didn't have a nice figure, she just felt weird sometimes about flaunting it. _

"_Haley, it's orientation weekend," Brooke stated. "First impressions are everything. And did you see how many hott boys are around? It's the perfect time to get some numbers. And with this outfit, I guarantee that by the fall you'll already have a few of these hotties eating out of the palm of your hand." Haley stared back at the black, gray, and white starburst halter top in Brooke's hand. It was really pretty. _Ah, what the hell. I'm going to be in college. It's time to take chances.

"_Ok, fine," Haley gave in. "I'll wear it."_

"_And the low-rise jeans," Brooke added. _

"_Sure." _

"_Awesome!" Brooke exclaimed. _

"_I have some cute black heels you can borrow, too," Peyton said._

"_Oh no, Peyton, that's ok," Haley protested. She already felt bad about her roommate letting her borrow an outfit for the party tonight. But her roommate's best friend letting her use her things, too, was just too much._

"_Haley, it's fine," Peyton assured her. "They'll bring the whole outfit together." _

"_Exactly," Brooke agreed. "Now no more trying to get out of it. We're supposed to meet Lucas and Nathan in a half hour, and I still have to do your hair and makeup." _

"_Who are Lucas and Nathan?" Haley asked confused. _

"_Lucas is my boyfriend, and Nathan is our friend/Lucas' brother," she answered. "Now no more stalling. Go get changed." Haley was about to say something else but quickly shut her mouth when she saw Brooke's stern look and hands on her hips. She just sighed softly before making her way into the bathroom connected to their room. It was becoming quite obvious that any type of arguing with the perky, fashion-oriented brunette would prove useless. _

_It was another forty five minutes later, after many arguments about various shades of lipstick and different hairstyles, that Brooke and Peyton declared her ready to go. The three then headed over to the party in the dorm next door. As soon as they walked into the common room, Haley could hear the music blaring and loud chatter. Some people had situated themselves on the couches up against the wall while others grinded on the dance floor. There were also a few kegs of beer hidden away in the far right corner and many people making use of them. _So this is what a college party is like_, Haley thought. _It's not that much different from high school.

"_Do you see Lucas or Nathan?" Brooke asked Peyton—snapping Haley out of her musings._

"_Not yet," she answered._

"_I'll just text Lucas then," Brooke replied while whipping out her phone. _

"_Where are they?" Peyton questioned after a minute or so._

"_Lucas says he's at the far end of the room near the couches," she answered. "He's talking with some of his new teammates." _

"_Teammates?" Haley asked curiously._

"_Yeah, he's on the basketball team here at Duke," Brooke informed her. "Come on." She then led them in the direction that Haley assumed this guy Lucas was located. It took less than a minute to reach him. _

"_Hey, Broody," Brooke greeted as she bent her head to kiss a shaggy, blonde-haired guy on the lips._

"_Cheery," he replied. "Hey, Peyton."_

"_What's up?" Peyton responded. Haley stood off to the side a little awkwardly as they started to talk. They all knew each other, and she felt weird intruding. Haley had just begun to turn away and make a break for it when Brooke caught her arm and pulled her back._

"_Not so fast, girlie," she laughed. "I want you to meet my boyfriend Lucas. Lucas, this is my super-cool roommate Haley."_

"_It's nice to meet you, Haley," Lucas said with a kind smile while holding a hand out to her._

"_It's nice to meet you, too," Haley replied and returned the gesture. He seemed like a really nice guy so far. _

"_Oh, and this is Jake," Lucas announced while motioning to the guy sitting on the couch next to him. "He's also on the basketball team." Jake gave them all a friendly wave as greetings were, once again, exchanged. The guys then pushed over to make room for the girls. Conversation resumed shortly after. At first, Haley still felt a little out of place. But it wasn't long before Brooke and the others started asking her questions about where she was from and making her feel more included. After that, everything seemed to flow naturally between them. It almost felt like they'd been friends for years. _

"_No way!" Haley exclaimed._

"_I'm serious," Lucas replied. "I had a dog named Rocket when I was a kid, too." _

"_That's so weird," Haley laughed. _

"_Well, great minds think alike," he quipped._

"_Apparently," she agreed with a smile. _

"_The only pet I had was a floppy-eared bunny named Chester," Jake spoke up. "He didn't really do much." They all laughed and continued to talk before Brooke interrupted._

"_Unbelievable," she scoffed._

"_What is?" Peyton questioned. Brooke didn't answer. She just nodded her head towards the left. Haley followed her gaze. About fifteen feet away from them stood a tall, muscular, dark-haired guy surrounded by a bunch of what Haley could only describe as drunken, plastic bimbos. The girls were practically on top of him, whispering something in his ear that made that smirk on his face grow wider. He definitely wasn't hard on the eyes. In fact, he was pretty damn hott. And based on the way he was sopping up the girls' attention right now, she figured he knew it, too. _

"_Who's that?" Haley inquired—unable to take her eyes off of him. _

"_That's my brother Nathan," Lucas replied. _

"_The semester hasn't even started yet, and they're already lining up for him," Brooke said while shaking her head._

"_Yeah, he's such a bitch magnet," Peyton joked. Haley gave them a perplexed look. Peyton then elaborated, "He's also on the basketball team here. He's pretty much their star player now." _

"_Which means that all of the little groupies are eager to get a piece of him," Brooke added. "It's so gross." Haley looked back over at Nathan and the girls and shuddered. One of them had the string of her thong pulled up above her jeans. _Wow, that's classy_, Haley thought sarcastically. A second later, Nathan's eyes wandered from the girls over to their spot on the couch. His eyes swept over their little group before landing on her. Haley could've sworn she felt a chill run up her spine as his striking blue eyes bored into hers. Nathan then turned back to the girls, said something causing them to laugh, and slowly made his way around them. It took a second for Haley to realize that he was heading their way. _

"_Hey, guys," Nathan greeted once he'd reached the group. He was speaking to everyone, but it was obvious to Haley that he was checking her out. She felt Brooke nudge her discretely. Apparently, she was noticing it, too. _

"_Hey, Nate," Lucas replied. "I was wondering where you went." He then nodded over to the group of girls still swooning over Nathan from afar. _

"_Just a few fans," he smirked with a shrug. "It's not their fault I'm irresistible." Haley had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at the "charming" smile he sent her way. It was just as she'd suspected. This guy was really full of himself. _

"_Anyway, Nate, this is Jake," Lucas introduced. "He's going to be on the basketball team with us." _

"_Hey," Nathan said as they shook hands. A second later, however, Nathan's gaze returned to Haley. "And who is this?" he asked his friends. She fidgeted uncomfortably under his probing stare. _

"_This is my new friend/roommate Haley," Brooke spoke up. "She's also going to be a cheerleader with us in the fall." _

"_Well, Haley, it's nice to meet you," Nathan stated as he held his hand out to her._

"_It's nice to meet you, too," Haley politely responded. She felt her skin tingle as she shook his hand but quickly brushed it aside when she saw that cocky smirk from before make an appearance. _

"_I look forward to seeing you cheer for me," he commented. _Seriously, could this guy have a bigger ego? _She really hated men like that. _

"_Well, I won't just be cheering for you. It'll be for the whole team," Haley clarified. _

"_We'll see about that," he stated with a wink._

"_I wouldn't count on it," she retorted with a cheeky smile that made the others snicker. She inwardly grinned when she noticed a small frown form on Nathan's face. Apparently, Mr. Big Shot wasn't used to women not eating up his charm. But as quickly as the frown appeared, it was gone a few seconds later. Nathan then took a seat on the other side of Jake as they all started talking again. _

"_So, Haley, where are you from?" Nathan asked—completely cutting Peyton off mid-sentence. _

"_I'm sorry, Peyton, can you repeat that?" Haley questioned ignoring him. _

"_I said that…" she started again._

"_East coast? West coast?" Nathan prodded._

"_You're going to have to say that one more time, Peyton," Haley stated. Peyton barely opened her mouth before he cut in again. _

"_Are you even going to answer?" _

"_Nathan," Lucas said in a warning tone. _

"_What?" he replied innocently. "I'm just asking her a question."_

"_Well, if you hadn't rudely interrupted Peyton and waited until after she was done speaking, then maybe you'd get an answer," Haley explained. _

"_Or maybe you could stop making a big deal out of this and just answer a simple question," Nathan retorted. _

"_I'm not making a big deal out of anything," she defended. "I just think it's disrespectful to talk over people." _

"_Well, you sure have no problem talking down to them," he bit back._

"_Excuse me?" Haley gritted out. She was usually a calm person, but this guy was seriously getting on her nerves. _

"_You know what? I could use a drink," Brooke declared. "Who's with me?" _

"_I'm just saying that you've known me for about five minutes, and you're already giving me a lesson in etiquette," Nathan stated. _

"_It's not etiquette. It's common courtesy," she clarified. _

"_Haley, you want some beer or wine or something?" Brooke questioned. _

"_No thanks. I don't drink."_

"_You don't drink?" Nathan questioned before suddenly getting a knowing look on his face. "You're one of those girls, aren't you?"_

"_One of what girls?" she inquired while folding her arms defensively._

"_Anyone want to dance?" Peyton proposed. "Nathan?"_

"_Not now, Peyton," he stated as she kept his gaze on Haley. "One of those girls who is a total straightedge and always follows the rules." _

"_I'm not…" Haley began before Nathan cut her off._

"_I bet you're a straight A student, too, huh?"_

"_I am, but that doesn't mean that…"_

"_I knew it!"_

"_Come on, guys, why don't we all…" Lucas started when Haley interrupted._

"_You don't know a damn thing," Haley argued. She was beyond pissed now. _Who the hell does this guy think he is?! _"You are such a hypocrite! It's ok for you to completely judge and stereotype me as soon as you meet me, but I can't make one comment about you talking over people—which is still totally rude, by the way." _

"_See, you did it again," Nathan exclaimed. "I'm starting to wonder if you have a superiority complex." Haley felt her temper shoot through the roof at that. She was officially seeing red._

"_Says the guy who walks around acting like he owns the freaking place just because he can dunk a stupid ball into a hoop," she retorted. "If anyone has a superiority complex, it's you." _

"_What can I say? I've got skills," Nathan smirked proudly. _

"_Please, show me something that actually requires brain cells." _

"_Keep leaning over like that so I can see down that top of yours and I'll definitely show you something else," he retorted while wriggling his eyebrows suggestively—which just completely pushed Haley over the edge. _

"_Yeah, well, why don't go fu—" Haley was about to say when Brooke suddenly stood up and pulled her with her._

"_I think that's enough of introductions for right now," she declared. "We're going to go to the ladies room and freshen up."_

"_I'll come with you," Peyton quickly added. _

"_Nathan, what the hell…" Haley could've sworn she heard Lucas say as Brooke and Peyton dragged her away. _

"_Oh my God, Haley, what was that?" Brooke asked once they'd finally made it into the bathroom._

"_Look, I'm sorry you guys. I know that Nathan is your friend, and I promise that I'm not usually like that, but he just…"_

"_That was awesome," Peyton declared._

"…_got me so mad and…wait. What?" Haley asked shocked. _

"_Seriously, I have never, ever seen someone stand up to Nathan like that—especially a girl," Brooke commented in awe. _

"_Yeah, I totally give you props," Peyton added with an impressed smile._

"_So you're not mad?" Haley questioned making sure. _

"_Hell no," Brooke laughed. "We've known Nathan for a long time. He can be a real ass sometimes. It's refreshing to see a woman who won't fawn over him." _

"_Yeah," Peyton agreed. "In fact, it was kind of entertaining." _

"_Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Haley laughed while shaking her head. She then looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath to calm down. Her skin was still a little red. _

"_So, you ready to get back out there?" Brooke asked once she and Peyton were done fixing their makeup and hair. _

"_Sure," Haley replied. She felt a lot calmer now. "As long as we stay away from Nathan the rest of the night." The two girls laughed before looping arms with her and making their way out of the bathroom. Haley smiled. She really liked Brooke and Peyton. She didn't know them all that well yet, but she could just tell that they were going to be great friends. As they walked over to Lucas and Jake who were now standing near the DJ, Haley caught sight of Nathan again. He was surrounded by the same group of bimbos. Haley rolled her eyes. Just as she was about to look away, though, Nathan's gaze suddenly met hers. That same damn smirk present on his face as he stared at her—just daring her to walk over and pick another fight with him. Haley, once again, felt her face get hot and her temper flare. He really was an ass. _

"Haley. Haley. Haley!"

"Huh?" Haley replied as she looked up to see Brooke hovering over her.

"I found it," Brooke said while holding up the tube of lipstick.

"Oh, good," she responded. She then turned so that Brooke could apply it on her lips.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Brooke questioned.

"The first time I met Nathan," Haley said with a reminiscent smile. "You know, at that party during freshmen orientation."

"Oh God," Brooke laughed. "Don't think about that. You might rethink this whole thing and never walk down that aisle."

"I know. He was such a jerk," Haley joked.

"Who's a jerk?" Peyton asked as she came to touch up Haley's hair.

"Nathan," Brooke answered. "At least he was until Haley whipped his butt into shape."

"Well, duh," she chuckled. Haley just shook her head and smiled. She then took a deep breath as she felt the butterflies in her stomach increase. She couldn't believe that in less than ten minutes, she was going to leave this room, walk down the aisle of this beautiful church, and become Mrs. Nathan Scott…again. It was so surreal remembering how she and Nathan had initially met and not gotten along. It literally felt like a lifetime ago.

"Nervous?" Brooke inquired.

"Just a bit," Haley kidded as she took another deep breath. Ever since Nathan had re-proposed almost four months ago, she'd been going nuts planning every little detail. This was her chance to finally have the wedding of her dreams, and Haley wanted everything to be perfect. Luckily, she'd had the help of her two best friends and mother. As soon as Lydia found out about Nathan's second proposal, she immediately had Jimmy hightail the RV to Tree Hill to help out. Haley wanted a summer wedding and knew it was going to be stressful trying to get everything in order in such a short amount of time. She was glad that Lydia did come. Planning her wedding was something that she'd always wanted to share with her mother.

"Please, you've got it so easy. I'm the one who looks like she's about to pop," Vivian said as she slowly got up from her dresser and joined them. "When have you ever seen a maid of honor as big as me?" Haley smiled as she stared at her sister—her pregnancy hormones, once again, taking over. Vivian only had one more month before the baby would be born. And although Vivian often viewed herself lately as fat and ugly, Haley thought the complete opposite. She'd never seen her sister more beautiful and glowing than during these last few months of her pregnancy. Haley only hoped she'd look the same way one day.

"Viv, you look stunning," Haley assured her as she stood up and brought her sister into a hug—her swollen belly brushing against Haley's flat one.

"Thank you," Vivian stated. "God, I'm now officially the worst maid of honor ever. I'm supposed to be convincing you that you look beautiful. Not the other way around."

"It's ok."

"No, you do. You look absolutely gorgeous, little sis," Vivian declared.

"Well, I have to say that Brooke did an amazing job on this dress and with getting me ready," Haley said as she turned to her best friend. The dress Brooke made was simple but also extremely elegant. It had thin straps that connect to the bodice, which hugged her curves perfectly. The rest of the dress poofed out slightly and flowed to the floor. The veil was connected to a beautiful white-stoned clip that pulled her hair in a half-updo. The rest of her hair was curled and rested on her shoulders. Overall, Haley couldn't think of a more perfect outfit or look. "Thank you, Tigger."

"It was my pleasure, Tutor Wife," Brooke replied while giving her a hug.

"And thank you, Peyton, for helping to calm me down during my many wedding-planning meltdowns."

"It's what friends are for," Peyton responded as Haley also pulled her into a hug.

"You are all the best bridesmaids ever," Haley announced sincerely.

"Ok, stop right there, or I'm going to cry," Vivian informed her.

"Me, too," Brooke stated while fanning her face.

"I just did my mascara," Peyton proclaimed.

"Sorry," Haley laughed as she dabbed at her eyes. "I just love you guys and am really grateful."

"Damn it, Tutor Girl, stop!" Brooke exclaimed as she, too, wiped at her eyes. A minute later, there was a knock on the door.

"Haley, sweetheart, it's time," Lydia announced while entering the room. Deb followed behind her. "Oh my God, you look so beautiful."

"Mom, you just saw me ten minutes ago," Haley laughed.

"I know, but it just keeps hitting me every time I look at you," Lydia explained with a proud smile as she brought a hand to her daughter's cheek. "You're just glowing."

"Oh crap," Vivian muttered while grabbing a Kleenex. A few tears spilled from her eyes. Haley held her hand out for one, also. Emotions were running high. And at this rate, her makeup was going to be completely ruined before she even walked down the aisle.

"I hate to break up the moment, but everyone is waiting," Deb cut in. They all quickly did touch ups and checked over their makeup before heading out to the main atrium.

"Deb," Haley halted the woman before she could leave the room. "I just want to thank you so much again for paying for everything. I promise that Nathan and I will pay you back as soon as…"

"Haley, don't worry about it," Deb assured her. "I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Haley questioned. She'd been speechless when Deb offered to pay for the whole wedding. She and Nathan had been having lunch with her at Karen's Café a couple of weeks after she had gotten out of rehab. Haley was shocked when Nathan initially told her about Deb wanting to make things right between the two of them. But she'd gladly accepted Deb's apology. Her mother-in-law was doing very well, and Haley saw no problem putting everything behind them and starting again. That's when Haley and Nathan had told her about the second wedding. Almost immediately, Deb had insisted on taking care of all of the expenses. Haley, Nathan, and Lydia and Jimmy had all offered to pitch in countless times, but Deb wouldn't hear of it.

"Yes."

"But…"

"Haley, I wanted to do this for you and Nathan. I was never supportive of this marriage, and I was wrong. You both deserve this day," Deb explained while taking her hand and giving it a small squeeze. "So don't think of it as some kind of debt you owe me. Think of it as more of a 'thank you' for taking care of my son and making him so happy." Haley nodded—not trusting her voice at the moment. She was truly touched by Deb's words.

"Now let's go," Deb urged with an encouraging smile. "I think if Nathan has to wait any longer, he's going to have a heart attack." Haley laughed softly as she followed her mother-in-law out of the room. She knew exactly what she meant.

* * *

"Do you have the rings?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, for the ninety billionth time," Lucas answered.

"I'm just making sure," he defended. "You could have a hole in your pocket or something."

"Well, I don't."

"Maybe you should just check."

"It's fine."

"Please, just check."

"Nathan…"

"Lucas," Nathan said in a firm tone. Lucas rolled his eyes and stuck his hand in his pocket. A second later, he pulled out the rings.

"See, there's nothing to worry about," he reassured him. "You just need to relax."

"Well, I don't see that happening anytime soon," Nathan mumbled. He didn't think he'd ever been more nervous in his life. Even winning the NCAA Championship and proposing to Haley again didn't compare to this. He'd been watching TV the other day and saw _True Life: Runaway Brides_ on MTV. All of the women completely freaked out minutes before the wedding was to begin. One of them actually tried to escape through a small window and got herself stuck. Nathan knew it was irrational to think that Haley would leave him at the alter. They were already married, so it was too late to back out. Plus, she loved him. But he still couldn't silence that part of him that just needed to see her standing in front of him.

"Hey, we're almost ready to start," Jake said. "I just need the rings to give to Henry."

"Make sure he doesn't lose them," Nathan warned. "You know how little kids can be."

"I think he can handle it," Lucas commented as he passed Jake the rings. Nathan watched as he left with them. His eyes then glanced over all of the guests already seated and chatting as they waited for the ceremony to begin. On Haley's side, all of her siblings, their families, and close relatives had shown up. Megan and Anna had also flown in from California.

Nathan then looked to his side. His mother, his mom's brother Cooper, Karen, Keith, and Lily were all in the front row. Behind them were Whitey and his River Court friends. Other family friends, a few of his Duke teammates, and even Coach K had shown up. A couple of seconds later, Nathan noticed his grandma Mae make her way towards the front and sit next to Deb. She'd been shocked when she found out that he and Haley were married but was happy for them, nonetheless. Royal hadn't even shown up. He'd practically flipped his lid when he found out. Plus, he didn't even want to talk to Nathan or Deb since they issued the restraining order against Dan. Mae was saddened by it, but Nathan got the feeling that she understood why they got one. However, he didn't really care what Royal thought. His life was so much better now that Dan was out of it. And to be honest, Nathan was relieved that his grandfather didn't come to the wedding. He was, after all, the person his father had taken after.

A minute later, Nathan was jarred from his thoughts when he heard the music begin. Jake had returned along with Bill and were standing next to Lucas. The priest was already in his spot, too. Nathan straightened out his tux quickly before turning his attention to the entryway of the church. Vivian, Brooke, and Peyton made their way down the elaborately decorated aisle in their stunning red dresses that Brooke had designed per Haley's request. He heard people "aw" as little Henry walked with the satin pillow carrying their wedding rings. He was followed by Samantha who gracefully dropped the flower petals as she walked. Once she'd finally reached the alter, the music changed—signaling the impending entrance of the bride. Nathan's heart was beating out of his chest when he finally saw Haley and her father come into view in the doorway. All of the guests stood up and looked on in awe as Haley made her entrance.

Haley could hardly breathe as she walked down the aisle beside her father. The elaborate decorations and smiles of their family and friends were lost to her. The only person that she could concentrate on was Nathan. He looked so devastatingly handsome in his tux. They hadn't seen each other for a whole 24 hours due to the old tradition, and it just made Haley all the more eager to get to him. She hated it when they were apart.

Nathan's stomach did flip flops as Haley approached him. She looked so amazingly beautiful in her wedding gown, and he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. A smile formed on his face when he noticed her cheeks start to blush. Nathan loved how he still had such an affect on her. She certainly had a hold over him. Like a moth to the flame, he walked the short distance to meet Haley and her father. Jimmy gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before shaking Nathan's hand and joining it with Haley's—giving her away. Nathan squeezed Haley's hand briefly while leading her to the spot in front of the priest. Haley passed her bouquet to Vivian before turning back to face Nathan and taking his other hand in hers.

"Friends and loved ones," the priest began after a few seconds. "We are gathered here today to witness the renewal of a commitment. A commitment between Nathan and Haley to love one another unconditionally and endlessly." He then looked between the pair. "Nathan and Haley, there are many things that I could say to the two of you today. But instead, I choose to listen to the words you have for each other."

"Haley," he ushered her. Haley took a deep breath as she turned to face Nathan. She'd been practicing what she wanted to say for over a week. Haley was nervous and had wanted to be fully prepared. But as she stood in front of Nathan now and saw the loving smile he was giving her, she slowly started feel her fears of speaking fade away. Everything she was about to say to him wasn't just from her memory. It was all from her heart.

"Nathan," Haley started. "It's been said that there's one word that will free us from the weight and the pain of life, and that word is love. And I truly believe that. It doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard or that it won't be. It just means that I've found a stillness and bravery in myself with you. You make me brave. And I will love you until the end of time. This I vow today."

"Nathan," the priest prodded. Nathan almost didn't hear him, since he was so taken by Haley's words. Would it be wrong if he just kissed her now? He quickly brushed that thought aside as he focused on what he wanted to say.

"Haley, last year we stood on a beach, and I promised to spend my life with you," Nathan stated as he looked deeply into her eyes. "To always love and protect you no matter what. And on that day, nobody really believed that this would work. Even as time passed, I don't think that anybody really understood the love that I had for you. Because if they did, they would've never doubted us. So I wanted to marry you all over again in front of most of our world. Because today, when I look into your eyes, my love for you only grows. It's even stronger now. And that love will never waver. This I vow to you today and always. And forever," he added causing Haley to smile with watery eyes and clutch his hands even tighter.

The priest then ushered Henry forward with the rings and spoke, "Haley, on this day, do you reconfirm and rededicate yourself to the vows you promised to uphold?"

"I do," Haley promised as she took Nathan's ring and slid it onto his finger.

"Nathan, on this day, do you reconfirm and rededicate yourself to the vows you promised to uphold?" the priest repeated.

"I do," Nathan promised while taking Haley's ring and sliding it onto her finger.

"And now, by the eyes of God, I, once again, pronounce you husband and wife," the priest proclaimed before turning to Nathan. "You may kiss your bride."

"I love you, Haley," he muttered softly while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

"I love you, too," she replied full of emotion as his lips claimed hers in tender, yet passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart, they turned to face their family and friends. Everyone was clapping and whistling. Haley took a moment to take it all in. Her mother along with her sisters and close friends were crying. Haley soon noticed Karen, Mae, and even Deb wiping at their eyes. But it wasn't long before she felt Nathan's intense gaze on her. Haley faced him again just in time to meet his lips in another loving kiss. Afterward, they smiled at each other, looped arms, and finally walked back down the aisle together.

* * *

"Nathan, I'm slipping," Haley laughed. "You're going to drop me."

"Drop you?" Nathan questioned incredulously. "Haley, please. I could shoot you across this room like a three pointer if I wanted to. You want me to try?"

"Don't you dare!" she objected laughing. Nathan soon joined in. A few seconds later, they finally reached their room. Seeing as though Nathan's hands were full at the moment, Haley had to swipe their key card in the lock to open the door. He then carried her across the threshold.

"Nathan," Haley gasped when she saw the rose petals and candles all around the room.

"What's a dream wedding without a dream honeymoon," he said while gently putting her down. Haley continued to stare at the room. In the center was a big king-sized bed with what looked like cream satin sheets. To the left was the door to the large bathroom. Haley noticed that their luggage had already been brought up to the room and was resting next to the entryway. She then glanced to the right and took in the French doors that led to a private balcony. Haley walked towards them and made her way outside. They had the perfect view of the sun setting over the water.

Almost instantly, Haley knew that they'd made the right decision about where to spend their honeymoon. Ocracoke was a small island just off the coast of North Carolina. While Haley loved her big church wedding and reception, she had wanted to return to the beach for the honeymoon. The thought of going back on the cruise crossed their mind, but it was too expensive—although her parents had offered to foot the bill. However, Nathan was adamant about paying for the honeymoon himself. So Haley decided that Ocracoke was the next best, affordable choice for them. She planned on really enjoying herself the next several days.

"It's so beautiful," Haley commented as she felt Nathan wrap his arms around her from behind.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed while kissing her temple.

"Thank you for all of this," she said sincerely.

"I know that I couldn't exactly afford the wedding, but I can at least give you a great honeymoon," Nathan stated.

"Well, I love it," Haley declared. She then added, "Besides, the fact that we're both sober right now is already a step in the right direction." Nathan laughed out loud at that. Both had been reluctant to drink at the reception. Aside from the general toast, neither one really touched their champagne.

"I think it's safe to assume that we learned our lesson the first time," he concluded.

"Yeah," Haley agreed.

"Although, I think I'm going to have to get you drunk at least once while we're here."

"And why is that?" Haley questioned curiously as she turned her head so that she could look up at him.

"Because drunken sex can be hot," he mumbled before lowering his lips to her neck.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before you cracked," Haley teased laughing. However, she moved her head to the side to give him better access.

"No sex for three weeks was just cruel," Nathan commented jokingly without breaking contact from her skin. Haley smiled as she remembered telling Nathan her plan to make their wedding more memorable. She'd been saving herself for marriage the first time around. Why not do it again for a little while? Nathan's reaction, however, had been priceless. His eyes had gone wide, and he completely froze. He originally thought that she was joking. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't. But being the good guy and husband that he was, he honored her wishes. It didn't help that he was so sexy, though. It had actually been a lot harder than she thought. Haley found herself ready to give into temptation and completely have her way with him a few times.

"I've missed you," he stated huskily a few seconds later. As much as he'd been looking forward to the wedding, he'd be lying if he didn't admit that he'd mostly been anticipating the wedding night. Not being with Haley all those weeks had him practically jumping in his skin. She was just so damn sexy. Nathan didn't know if he could handle one more second not having her.

"I missed you, too," Haley said breathlessly. She then turned in his arms and pulled his face down to meet hers. Nathan quickly took possession of her lips and tightened his hold on her. He groaned into her mouth as her tongue stroked his. Afterward, he started to slowly walk them back into the room.

"I don't know if I told you this, but you look so beautiful in this dress," he said while sliding his hands up her waist to feel the material.

"You did only a hundred times at the reception," she teased. "But thank you for saying it again. Now just take it off already."

"Someone's a little impatient, aren't they?" Nathan smirked back. Meanwhile, one of his hands roved over her chest and up to her shoulder. He slowly pulled down one of the straps and started to nip at her shoulder.

"I can't help it if my husband looks so hott in his tux," Haley defended as she slipped off his jacket. Nathan laughed against her skin. She then undid his tie and started to unbutton his shirt—all the while letting her fingernails and lips graze his skin on the way down. She smiled when it had the desired affect. Nathan let out a low growl before pulling her back up to him. He kissed her hungrily as his hands roamed over her body.

Haley felt her skin heat up as Nathan's hands slid up her waist. She involuntarily shuddered when his thumbs brushed the undersides of her breasts and made their way to her back. Before she even knew what was happening, Nathan had turned her around so that she was facing the full-length mirror on the wall. He then took the clip out of her hair to remove her veil. Afterward, he brushed her hair aside and left a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down her neck. Haley instinctively shut her eyes and leaned back against his chest. It wasn't long before he brought his hands to the back of her dress. A second later, she heard the sound of it slowly unzipping.

Haley reopened her eyes to find Nathan staring intently at her in the mirror. His ocean blue orbs were boring into her. Even as he started to gently pull her dress down and touch her, she couldn't look away. Haley was completely hypnotized by him. Her breathing became ragged as the erotic and sensual sensations of his stare and actions shook her to her core. Her blood was like liquid fire as it rushed through her veins. Haley's dress was off completely now and soon followed by her silk, white strapless bra. She moaned when his hands caressed her breasts and started to wander to her waist. It was then that Nathan pulled her tightly against him. She gasped as she felt how already turned on he was—which only served to make her ache even more for him. But as soon as his fingers trailed over the top of her matching white, silk and lace panties, Haley had reached her limit.

Nathan stumbled back slightly in surprise as Haley turned around and launched herself at him. Her mouth was hot and demanding on his, and he loved every second of it. Nathan thought that he was going to lose it just by watching Haley watching him as he touched her. Now it was his turn to be teased as he saw Haley remove his shirt fully and suck on the sensitive areas of his neck and chest. As her small hands quickly tried to undo the belt of his pants, Nathan's eyes traveled down Haley's bare back. He felt a sense of satisfaction and pleasure burst within him as he took in the dark blue "23" tattoo of his jersey number just above her ass.

Haley had gotten it a few days after they returned home from Vivian's in May. It was her anniversary present for him. Nathan had been shocked when he first saw it. Haley was definitely not the type of girl to get a tattoo or mark up her body. But when she had explained that she got it as a reminder of him and their love to have with her always, he couldn't stop the sense of pride that erupted within him. The fact that it was like a total aphrodisiac to him every time he saw it just made it that much better. Now was no exception. Something inside of Nathan suddenly snapped. He kicked off his pants that Haley had undone before scooping her up in his arms and gently bringing her to the large bed. The satin sheets felt cool against his already blistering flesh.

"Nathan," Haley gasped into his mouth. "I need you."

"I need you, too, baby," he replied as he removed the last of their clothes. Nathan then climbed back on top of her. Haley instinctively wrapped her legs tightly around him, and he wasted no time burying himself deep inside her wet heat. They both moaned loudly at the contact. Haley then arched against him as Nathan began to drive into her at a steady pace. His mouth hungrily attacked hers while their hands interlaced on the pillows beside her head. Nathan loved to roam and touch her body as they made love, but sometimes he was completely content with just holding his wife's hands. He could always tell if she was satisfied or wanted more from one simple squeeze.

"Oh God, Nathan," Haley whimpered as she met him thrust for thrust. How was it even possible to be so in love with someone and be connected with them on every level? Because that's how it was with Nathan. They fit perfectly and just seemed to genuinely get one another. There was no doubt in her mind that he was her soulmate and other half.

"I love you so much, Hales," Nathan proclaimed as he looked into her eyes. He released one of her hands and started to lovingly caress her cheek. "More than anyone."

"I love you, too," she replied before leaning up to kiss him amorously. "Always and forever," she promised. That did them both in. The impassioned pleasure exploded within them as Nathan pounded into her until there was nothing left, and they had both fallen over the edge. It took a couple of minutes for Nathan to catch his breath afterward. It had been so unbelievably intense. When he finally got control over himself again, he moved off of Haley and gently pulled her to him. She snuggled into his side while burying her head in his neck—reveling in the calmness of his embrace.

Neither one spoke nor felt the need to. It was a comfortable and completely understood silence. Both knew how much they loved and meant to one another. They'd been through so many things together. Sometimes trials and tribulations, other times triumph and success. There was no doubt in either of their minds that there was still more in store for them. Everything was always changing and shifting. That was life. But no matter what happened, Nathan and Haley knew that their love would be the one constant. It's what bound them and kept them strong. It's how they survived. And that's why, together, they were confident that they could rise above anything that was to come their way.

The end.


End file.
